


Silver nightmares

by Deidei



Series: Silver series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bonding, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Kidnapping, Knotting, Louis in Panties, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Louis, Mpreg, Nightmares, Nouis, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega/Omega, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Slow Build, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 214,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidei/pseuds/Deidei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three prestigious Wolf clans: The Styles, The Payne’s and The Maliks. They are ancient clans of Pureblood Wolfs and they are respected and worshipped by other lower-class clans.</p><p>Louis is an Omega Fox spending his life mostly hiding because he's not just an ordinary Fox. Louis decides to go to the most prestigious University in the country where he meets a blue eyed Omega he'll forever keep in his heart and an Alpha with piercing green eyes. Hiding from his demons and living in a nightmare can he ever show his true self?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one: A Silver Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so please go easy on me! Feedback, bad or good, is always welcome so I can learn from it! If there are any questions please ask them and I'll try my best to answer them. English isn't my native language so if you see a grammar mistake or anything, let me know!

There are two species living in my world, Foxes and Wolves and aside from woman and man, everyone has an secondary gender. Alpha, Beta or Omega. My name is Louis Tomlinson and I’m an Omega. I've been hiding my whole life from bad people because they want my Coat. You see I'm not just any Fox, I'm what they call a rare Silver Fox.

Louis was laying in his bed and thinking about his next day. He was going to a prestigious University for Foxes and Wolves. He lived in a normal sized house in a small village, so he wasn’t really used to anything big and going to the most expensive University wasn’t something he could believe himself either. It’s not like he’s poor but his family didn’t had that much money either and sure as hell not enough for a University of that caliber. You see, Louis studied a lot so he could get a scholarship but who would have thought that he could get a scholarship for the most prestigious University in whole England. He turned around to see what time it was. Almost three AM in the morning. He groaned and turned back to lay on his other side.’’Well, I’m sure as hell going to be tired in the morning.’’

~

“Harry, what are you doing tonight? ‘’ Liam asks as he walks over to the couch where Zayn is sitting. He sits next to Zayn and starts reading his book where he left off. ‘’He is probably going to fuck that cute Fox Omega from English again’’ 

‘’Nah, she is way too boring for Harry. Just one round and she’ll probably be begging to stop’’

Harry grumbles and gives Zayn a death glare.‘’ Zayn, she can’t even finish one round.’’

Liam looks at Harry “Well, you are a Pureblood, so you aren’t really easy to sexually satisfy.’’ 

There are three prestigious Wolf clans: The Styles, The Payne’s and The Maliks. They are ancient clans of Pureblood Wolfs and they are respected by other lower-class clans.  
Harry Styles is very proud of himself. Not only is he a Pureblood but he is also an Alpha. He has more stamina than lower class Alpha's because he is a Pureblood. That being said he is also stronger, faster and has better senses than lower classes. His best friends Liam and Zayn are also Purebloods. Liam is from the Payne clan and Zayn from the Malik clan. Liam and Zayn are just like Harry, Alpha’s. Though Zayn isn’t really that dominant like Harry or Liam. Ever since they were born , they have been together. Learning to walk together, playing together, going to the same schools and even shared Omega’s together. You could say that Zayn and Liam were like brothers to Harry. 

Harry sighs. ‘’True, I need an Omega with some back bone and not a weakling that cries and begs for me to stop after one round’’ 

Zayn drops his eyes to the ground and lowers his ears. ‘’I would beg for you to stop before you even begin.‘’ Zayn muttered.

Harry looks down at Zayn. ‘’Thanks Zayn.'' Harry slowly walked to Zayn, sliding his hand under his chin to lift it up. ''So... How about you start begging huh?’’

Zayn’s eyes widened and looks into Harry’s green eyes. ’’Don’t even joke about that Harry!’’

‘’Hmmm’’ Harry smirked.’’ Wasn’t really joking but I’ll forget that remark for one time.’’ Harry turned around and walked to the door. ‘’I’m going back to my room. Don’t forget that the new students will arrive tomorrow!’’ And with that he closes the door behind him.

Liam looks at Zayn. ’’You know, one time he really is going to fuck you if you keep provoking him, Zayn.’’ Liam said. He stands up from the couch to put back his book on his shelf. 

‘’Yeah, I know but I can’t help it. Plus you would like save me right?’’ 

‘’You are an idiot, Zayn.’’ Liam walks back to the couch and sits next to Zayn. ‘’As if I could save you from Harry if he gets serious in putting you back in your place.’’ 

~

‘’LOUIS THE CAR IS READY, COME DOWN ALREADY!’’ Louis’s mother screamed from downstairs. ‘’AND DON’T FORGET TO BRING YOUR BAG!’’ 

‘’YES MOM, I’M COMING ALREADY!’’ Louis screams back from upstairs.

In the end he didn’t get that much sleep, just a couple of hours. Looking in the mirror he saw the bags under his eyes. ‘’You’ve got to be kidding me, I look like a goddamn zombie’’ he groaned, picking up his bag. He looks at the clock that was hanging on the wall. ‘8:30 AM’ It’s about an hour drive and he had to be there before 11:30 AM. Louis walks down the stairs and walks to the front door where Mark is waiting for him. ‘’Ready to go son?’’

Mark is an Alpha Fox and Johanna is an Omega Fox. They aren’t his real parents but Louis always calls them mom and dad and he thinks of them as his mom and dad.  
His real parents were killed when he was still a child. They were killed by what they call ‘Coat-Hunters’. They are ruthless killers who hunt those with beautiful fur. His family also became the target of these Hunters. Louis is what you call ‘a Silver Fox’. His parents were hunted down for their Silver Coat. Thanks to his parents, he managed to escape to the only people he knew he could trust… Mark and Johannah.  
Ever since he lived with them as a child Mark and Johannah dyed his beautiful Silver Coat to a muddy brown coat like Mark and Johannah to blend in, so Coat-Hunters wouldn’t know that he was a Silver Fox. Louis didn’t mind it at all, because that silver coat is the reason his family was killed…

‘’Yes dad, all ready to rock.’’ Louis got in the backseat of the car, while his mother took the front seat and his dad the driver’s seat. 

~

They arrived at the Academy at 10:45. Louis looks out the window and his ears perks up. ‘’Wow, it’s even bigger than on the brochure’s.’’ Mark parked the car and Louis couldn’t wait to walk around campus and find his dorm. Mark got out of the car first, followed by Johannah and Louis. 

His mother turns and looks at Louis. ‘’We are so proud of you and we want you to know that we love you so much sweetie..’’ Louis looks up at his mom and sees the tears in her eyes and before he knew, his mom had him wrapped up in his arms.

‘’Mom, I’m going to be okay’’ 

‘’I know sweetie, you are the most smartest and beautiful Fox there is and you just make me so proud. And no matter what, you will always be my little baby.’’ Louis rolled his eyes but returned the hug anyways. 

Mark took the bags out the car and looked at the wonderful picture in front of him, his son in his beloved’s arms. Honestly, he was a bit nervous, Louis had to be careful about his coat and dye it on time. He also was an Omega, a Male Omega Silver Fox, so of course Mark was going to worry about him. “Louis, are you ready?’’ 

Louis pulled away from his mom to look at his dad. ‘’Yeah, thanks mom and dad for everything’’ Louis went to hug his dad too. ‘’No problem son, but I want you to listen to me. You have to be care-‘’ 

Mark couldn’t finish his sentence because Louis interrupts him.‘’ I know dad, I’m going to be fine alright? Please stop worrying so much’’ 

‘’It’s our job to worry about you sweetie’’ Louis looks at his mother and she still has those teary eyes. ‘’Please don’t get into too much trouble, you are very smart but you are also very stubborn for an Omega sweetie.’’ 

Louis rolled his eyes at that. He didn’t really act like an Omega, plus he talked back like a lot… But as long as you let him do his thing, like reading his books or playing video games you’ll hardly notice him. 

‘’Louis, this is as far as we can go with you... Just give us a call sometimes’’

‘’I will dad, I’m going to be fine.’’ Louis groaned. His mother pulled him in a hug again. ‘’I love you sweetie, be careful please..’’ 

‘’I love you too mom, and I will be careful.. I promise.’’ He pulled away from the hug and grabbed his bags. He began walking to the entrance of the University, looking back one more time, he waved at his parents and entered the campus. 

~

Louis was walking around campus and everything was just so damn big. Of course he knew it was going to be different than that little village he grew up in but this is just humongous. Mostly Foxes lived in his village so he didn’t really interact with Wolves that much. So seeing so many big Wolves with each a different scent was a bit new to him.

He entered the building and everything inside was also fucking huge. In front of him was an Information Desk with a Beta Fox sitting on a chair behind the desk. He looked around at all the different people walking around. Some were in groups and some were in pairs. Louis had a few friends from his old school but he couldn’t call someone his best friend. He could never tell someone his secret because he was scared someone would tell it to others and result in his death. Of course, aside from his family, he wants to have someone he could trust with his secret. He sighed before walking to the Beta Fox behind the Desk. 

‘’Hello?’’ Louis said and the lady’s grey ears perk up. She raises her head and gives him a smile.  
‘’Hello, welcome to the University, how can I help you?’’  
‘’ Um, well I need to know my classes and dorm..?’’  
She types something in here computer and turns back to Louis. ‘’ Oh yes, what is your name?’’ 

‘’Louis Tomlinson.’’ he said and the Beta turns back to her screen and starts typing his name in the database. She gave him a smile again ‘’Alright Louis, on these papers are your classes and your dorm number’’ She hands him different sheets of paper and a key for his room. ‘’A room is shared between two people. Of course, the room you share is someone with the same secondary gender. Your roommate is an Omega Wolf named Niall Horan, he is also a first year but arrived two days ago.’’ She grabs a pile of different papers and lays them in front of him. ‘’On these papers are other kind of information and rules that you’ll have to follow. So I recommend you to read them when you get to your room.’’ 

Louis grabs the papers and the key for his room. ’’Thank you very much’’ He starts to walk around campus searching for the dorms. ‘Of fucking course.’ Louis thinks. Is he scared? No, not at all. Is he nervous? Nope. Is he fucking lost because the place is too damn big? Yes, he is. Seriously this goddamn school is bigger than his whole village.  
Finally after searching for a while and asking for directions, he finally found his dorm. He puts the key in the keyhole , but before opening the door he knocked. He heard a very happy response. ‘’Come in!’’  
Louis opened the door and he sees a Male Omega Wolf standing in front of him. He was wearing white skinny jeans and a red shirt. Louis looks at the Wolf’s face and saw two pair of gorgeous blue eyes staring in his own blue eyes. The Wolf’s white ears are standing up and his white tail is wagging like crazy behind him.  
‘’Hey, I’m Niall Horan!’’  
Before Louis could even react, the Wolf’s arms came around him and started hugging him to death.  
‘’Well, ni- nice to meet you.. My name is Louis Tomlinson and can y- you not like stra- strangle me before you e- even got to know m- me?’’ 

 

Realizing what he was doing he immediately let go of Louis.’’ OH SORRY! I’m just really excited to have a roommate. By the way I took the left side of the room, if you don’t mind?’’ Niall gestured to the left bed in the room. 

After Louis got his breath back , he looked around the room. It wasn’t small or big (like almost everything here) but exactly enough space for two people. Louis smiled at his new roommate. ‘’ No not at all, I’ll just take the right.’’  
Louis walked to the right bed and put his bags down on the bed.  
He started opening his bags to put everything in place. While taking out all his stuff out the bags, Niall came out of the bathroom and sat on Louis’s bed. ’’So, do you have an Alpha?’’ 

Louis looked at Niall and starts laughing because that question just came out of nowhere!  
Niall is looking confused at Louis. ‘’Did I say something wrong?’’ His ears lowered a bit saying he was unsure what to do. 

‘’No, You didn’t but that just came out of nowhere!’’

When Louis was done laughing he answered Niall’s sudden question. ‘’No, I don’t have an Alpha. Never really looked to one to be honest. I was really, really focused on getting this scholarship.’’ He also rarely left his home and just stayed in his room to read his books.

‘’hmmm, you’re on a scholarship? That means you’re pretty smart!‘’  
Louis was sitting against the wall on his bed with Niall on his right side. Aside from his family, he rarely associated with others. Not that he didn’t talk to others but he never felt a real connection with the people from his village. Louis really liked to read, some even called him a nerd for it. Not that Louis really cared, they could call him whatever they wanted. He also studied every day to get a scholarship so his parents didn’t have to pay for one. 

‘’Yeah, my family doesn’t have enough money to pay for everything. So I worked my ass off to get this scholarship!’’ 

‘’Well, my family is not super rich. But we are an important branch of the Maliks and well the three clans own this University, so my parents only need to pay for the dorms.’’

Suddenly Louis ears perk up and he turned his head to Niall. ‘’The Maliks?! You mean you actually know people of the prestigious clan?’’ Maybe Louis lived in a small village secluded from the rest of the world but even he knew about the prestigious family’s. It’s not like Louis hated them because he didn’t know them and just judging someone when you don’t even know them isn’t something he does. But he didn’t worship them either like a lot of people do, some people even go as far as to treat them as fucking Royalty!  
‘’Well yeah, I also know the heir of the main family. Zayn Malik’’ Niall pushed himself up into sitting position and stretched his arms out. 

‘’Hmm that’s pretty cool, Niall’’

‘’If I see him, I’ll introduce you to him! He is also best friends with Harry Styles and Liam Payne, they are kind of like my childhood friends. Though after I presented at 12 as an Omega we didn’t see each often anymore.’’ Niall sighed. ‘’But I still saw Zayn a lot because we are a branch of them. ‘’ 

‘’Sure, If he is your friend I don’t mind.’’

‘’Yes! they are really nice, well to me. Though Harry Styles can be a bit cranky and act like a douche sometimes, even to me, but when you get to know him you’ll see that he’s a good guy.’’

Afterwards they both talked to each other a little more about their likes and dislikes and where they came from. Niall came from Ireland but explained that his dad moved to London so he was closer to the Malik’s main family. Niall also said that a part of that reason was just an excuse for his dad to use so he could get out of the house. Niall told him that his mother died four years ago and his dad never got over that. Louis also told Niall about his real parents death, though of course he didn’t tell about the Coat-Hunters. He just told him that his parents both died when he was a child.  
Of course Louis didn’t told Niall about his real coat color. He had to be careful who to tell his secret and even though Niall made him feel safe and didn’t look like someone who would go scream around about his Silver Coat.. He just couldn’t tell him yet, no matter how much he wanted to.

Harry is slowly walking around the dorms back to his room as he walks across a group of girls who are eyeing him like hawks and fluttering their tails behind them. When he walks past him they start whispering to each other and giggling like crazy. Harry rolls his eyes at the way they’re acting. Though he is used to it by now but still he doesn’t like the easy ones. He could literally snap his fingers and they will do anything he’ll ask them. Of course he is a Styles and stands higher than any other Alpha but still he just want someone that likes him for the person he is, not for his name… That’s doesn’t mean he wouldn’t use them for a good fuck though. If they offer him their body, he isn’t a saint that is going to refuse that.

~

Louis and Niall are sitting together on Louis’s bed talking about their classes. ‘’Lou, we have almost the same classes every day!’’ Niall points at the sheets of paper that are shattered in front of them on the bed. ‘’Yeah, the only subject we don’t have together is English.’’ Louis was still thinking about the nickname Niall just gave him. ’Lou..’ ‘Lou…’ It does have a nice ring to it he thinks. His family gave him nicknames all the time but having a friend, yes he was already considering Niall his friend, call him ‘Lou’ just feels so good. Louis nudged Niall’s shoulder with his own. ‘’We have a subject called Health and Care tomorrow morning.. What the hell is that Niall?’’ 

‘’I have absolutely no idea, maybe it’s some sort of Biology or something. ’’Niall scanned the paper they both got from the Beta Lady back at the Desk. After searching for the subject Health and Care he finally finds a description. ‘’Here Lou!’’ He picks up the paper and starts reading it out loud.’’ Health and Care, All Omega’s attending the University have to take Health and Care classes. In these classes Omega’s will learn about the knowledge the Omega needs to know about Alpha’s, so the Omega can take care of his/her Alpha at all times. Also the Omega’s will learn the basic skills that are required to serve their Alpha’s. The Ome-’’ Before Niall can finish the whole subscription of the Health and Care class, Louis interrupts him. ‘’Alright, Alright I understand it already. Though I’m not looking forward to it but you’ll be there too so we’ll be fine.’’  
Niall grabs Louis his hand and holding it in his own. ‘’ Yeah, we’ll be together so we’ll be fine.’’ Louis looks down at their hands firmly tangled in each other, he looks back up into the Wolf’s eyes and smiles. ‘’ Yeah, together. ‘’ Niall and Louis both couldn’t hold their little smiles on their faces.

~

The next morning he woke up because there was some idiot jumping on him while he was still trying to get some goddamn sleep! ‘’ NIALL , PLEASE STOP!’’ Louis was laying on his stomach while Niall was sitting on his back riding him like he was a fucking bull.  
‘’Nooooo, get up! No matter how cute you are when you’re sleeping, I want to go have some breakfast and I… I don’t want to go alone Lou.’’ The last part came out of the Wolf’s mouth as a whisper and it sounded so sad. ’’Fine’’ He looks at the little alarm clock on the nightstand and Louis groans. ‘’So please tell me Niall... When does breakfast start?  
‘’At eight in the morning! ‘’ Niall said happily while wagging his white fluffy tail. ‘’Till eleven!’’ 

Louis bend his neck to glare at Niall. ‘’Yes Niall, so why the hell are you waking me up at 6 in the morning… Breakfast doesn’t start in another two hours!‘’

‘’I know the Lady there , so I can come early…’’ Niall explained. ‘’Her name is Julia and when I was younger she worked for the Malik’s so that’s where I know her from. Plus she is very nice and always gives me more than others and I’m also an exception and can stop by whenever I’m hungry apparently.’’ 

Louis groaned. ‘’Ughhhh, fine.. If you would be so kind to get off me then I can get dressed and we can get your stupid breakfast at 6 in the morning.’’ Niall giggled and God that was like the cutest thing ever. ‘’Well, you’re not a morning person?‘’ Niall climbed off Louis, so he could finally get dressed, so Niall can get his damn food. ‘’Not really, but seriously Niall it’s really early and I’m tired. How the hell can you be so active so early?’’ Louis changed out of his pyjamas and put on red jeans and a striped shirt. They need to wear their uniforms to class but before and after class they could wear whatever they want. 

Louis was dressed and ready to go and Niall was dying from excitement because not only was he going to see Julia again but he was going with a Omega friend.  
Niall isn’t that social, sure he can make a conversation about anything but other Omega’s always think that he’s too lively for them. It is in their nature to seek out other Omega’s but at High School, Omega’s avoided him completely and he felt alone. He did have his Alpha friends at the Malik’s manor but well, they were Alpha’s and not Omega’s. So looking at Louis grumble at waking up so early but not yelling at him, being mad at him or that he isn’t ignoring him, makes him so happy that he can’t stop the single tear that slowly rolls down his cheek. 

Louis yawns as they walk into the cafeteria together. ‘’I’m so fucking tired’’ he groans. Niall completely ignores his remark and walks over to the lady that’s cleaning the shelves. ‘’ Hey Julia!’’ The lady’s ears perk up, looking at the boy in front of her and immediately recognize him. ‘’Niall! I’m happy to see you again!’’ She stops cleaning and puts down here sponge. ‘’ How are you?’’ She gestured to Louis. ‘’And who is this?’’  
‘’I’m doing okay. This is Louis and he is my roommate!’’ Louis is still looking at the lady, she is a Wolf like Niall but a grey one. ‘’Nice to meet you, I’m Julia.’’ She smiles at Louis and sticks her hand out. Louis takes her hand to give her a handshake. ‘’Nice to meet you Julia , I’m Louis.’’  
There was a grumble in the room and Louis and Julia both turned their heads to Niall. ‘’Julia, can we have some breakfast please? Apparently Niall wasn’t kidding when he said he was hungry. ’’  
She chuckled. ‘’You’ll never change, you know that Niall?’’ She turned around and went straight into the kitchen. Niall of course, without even asking, follows her into the kitchen. ‘’So what do you boys want for breakfast?’’  
Niall answered first while wagging his tail excited. ‘’Waffles!‘’ Louis didn’t really know what to choose, so just went with waffles too. ‘’Alright, why don’t you boys sit down and I’ll start making the waffles.’’ 

Julia came back after twenty five minutes with two plates full of waffles, decorated with syrup, for the Omega’s. ‘’ Here you go boys, dig in!’’ She put a plate in front of each Omega and of course Niall started digging first. Louis smiles at Julia. ‘’Thank you very much Julia.’’ She smiles back at Louis. ‘’No need to thank me Louis, you’re always welcome here.’’ He smiles again and also started digging in.  
‘’This is sooo tasty!’’ Niall said with his mouth full of waffles.  
‘’Yeah, this really is so good.’’ Louis replied. 

‘’Thank you boys. When you’re done , put the plates in the sink please and go back to your room.’’ She sighs before continuing. ‘’They’ll have my head if people know I’m giving you both special treatment.’’ Louis nodded his head while Niall ignored what she said. Right now he only had eyes for his waffles. ‘’Sure, thanks again Julia.’’ She nodded her head, smiled and went back to work. 

After Niall was done eating his waffles, Louis put the dishes in the sink and dragged Niall back to their room so Julia wouldn’t get in trouble. On their way back he sees a sign with ‘Library’ on it. ‘’ Niall , I’m going into the library to see what kind of books they have, you want to come to? ‘’ Eyes widening Niall shakes his head like a wet dog. ‘’ Hell no! I’m so not going in a library for fun. I hate books. ’’ Louis shrugged.  
‘’Well, I am and reading a book is good for you Ni. ’’  
The nickname got Niall’s attention back at Louis. ‘I got a nickname. Louis gave me a nickname’ Niall smiled at Louis. ‘’I’ll see you back at the room then?’’ Louis nodded his head. ‘’Yeah, see you back in the room.’’ 

~

Harry woke up from the sound of his alarm clock going off. He slams his hand against the side of the alarm and it flew across the room into the wall and shattered into pieces, though he really didn’t care, it’s not like it is the eleventh alarm already... nope not at all. He groaned and rolled on to his back. ‘probably taking a sick day or something.’ he thought. ‘But I’m pretty hungry so I have to go down to get some damn breakfast.’  
Sighing he got out of bed and made his way to his walk in closet. Because of his family he got a special room for himself with a walk in closet, bigger bathroom and a lot more space. Zayn and Liam also have a special room but decided they didn’t want to sleep on their own and wanted to stay together. So of course the school made a bigger room than that of Harry for both Zayn and Liam. The school wants to do anything in their power to make sure that the member of the prestigious families are comfortable and happy with their living accommodations.

Harry looks at all the different clothes he can choose from. He chooses for simple black jeans with a white shirt. Honestly, he doesn’t even need to try to look good, no matter how his hair looks, how his tail looks or whatever he wears, he can’t make himself look ugly. He brushes his teeth, grabs his phone and his earphones and exits the room.  
While he walks down the stairs, is Harry searching for a better song on his phone. He isn’t really paying attention where he is walking. He goes around the corner and bumps into someone. The person he bumped into was a Fox Omega with the prettiest eyes he ever saw. Though those eyes were full of rage, directed at him. 

~

Louis is walking in the library and is so amazed at how big it is. ‘ Of course it’s big. Everything is big here.’ He thinks while he’s looking at a book about the ancient war. He grabs it and opens it. He scans trough it a bit and decided he wants to try reading it. He doesn’t really know much about the ancient war, so it could be interesting.  
He walks past a soda machine and looks at it for a few seconds. He decides he can get something to drink before going back to his room, so he can change into his uniform and go to that damn Health class. On his way back to his room someone, who clearly isn’t looking where he’s walking, bumps into him and of course his drink spills over him and his new book. He looks up at the culprit and he sees the most gorgeous Alpha he has ever seen in his life (not that he has seen many but that doesn’t matter). He has beautiful wild curls, broad shoulders that look so powerful, black ears and tail and damn… those gorgeous green eye-  
‘’Pay attention where you walk Foxy.’’ And this guy is a huge asshole. Louis looks him straight in the eye and huffs. ‘’Excuse you?’’ He ignores the way the Alpha snort at his remark. ‘’You bumped into me and you tell me to pay attention, are you fucking kidding me?’’ 

The Alpha looks at him and smirks. ‘’You Foxy… have a bad mouth.’’ 

Louis sighs and makes an attempt to stand up when the Alpha offers his hand, of course he takes it ( it’s the least the bastard can do) he thinks. ‘’My name isn’t Foxy for you information and you could at least say something like, ‘Hey, sorry I bumped into you, spilled your drink over you and your book’ you know.’’

Harry looks at him and laughs. ‘’What’s your name then Foxy?’’ 

‘’No way i'm giving my name to someone as rude as you.’’ 

‘’Rude? I’m not being rude, you should just pay attention to where your walking or you could get hurt.’’ 

Louis groans. ‘’You didn’t pay fucking attention where you were walking, you were looking at your damn phone! ‘’ 

‘’No need to get so worked up Foxy and again you need to do something about that bad mouth of yours.’’ Harry winked at him. ‘’That isn’t very attractive Foxy.’’ Harry walks past Louis and put his earphones back in.

‘’MY NAME ISN’T FUCKING FOXY’’ Louis yells but the bastard didn’t even hear him anymore. Some people in the hall looked confused at him because, who would dare to scream at Harry Styles? Louis just ignored them all and made his way back to his room where his new friend was waiting for him.

~

Harry got his breakfast but still didn’t look forward to class so he made up his mind and decided he would just skip it. He walks pass his own room to see if Liam and Zayn were awake already so they could skip today together. He walks up to their room and doesn’t bother to knock. He slams the door open and he hears someone groaning. ‘’Harry , why do you have to be so damn loud?’’  
That cranky voice was definitely Zayn. ‘'Well , I don’t want to go to class today so you guys are going to skip with me.’’

He hears someone groaning again and he automatically knows that that was the groan of Liam. ‘’Harry, we were already planning on skipping anyway but just let us sleep in for once.’’ 

Harry huffs and rolls his eyes. ‘’Fine.’’ Harry slowly walks up to Liam’s bed and sneaks under the covers.  
Liam feels the presence of someone else in his bed and turns around. ‘’Haz?’’ Harry turns around to look at his best friend. ‘’ What? ‘’ 

‘’Hmm, nothing you just seem in a good mood.’’  
Harry remembers his encounter with the feisty Omega Fox and chuckles. ‘’Yeah, I just found something interesting.‘’


	2. Chapter 2: Sometimes I think about the past and I fall apart inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos on the first chapter! So here's another chapter, enjoy! :)

Louis arrives at his room and opens the door, eyes widening at the state the room was in.. ’’Niall, what the hell happened here?‘’ Louis looks around the room and it looks like a damn bomb went off in it. ‘’You were seriously in here for about an hour and you made this much of a mess?‘’   
Niall looks up at Louis and his friend looks like a nagging mom making him giggle. ‘’Sorry mom, but I was looking for my grey sweater and look! I found it.’’ 

Louis looks at the grey sweater the Wolf is wearing. He does admit it looks really cute on him. ‘’Well, you are cleaning this up before we go to that useless class. Niall pouts but listens to him anyway and immediately starts picking up all the stuff off the ground.   
Louis is looking at the Wolf walking around the room picking up his mess. He just melts at the sight of Niall pouting but still listening to his command. ‘’Fine, I’ll help you clean up Ni.’’ Niall smiles at him and that smile is worth everything to him. 

They both are tidying the room and by the time they’re done, they only have twenty minutes before class starts. ‘’Shit, we still have to change and walk all the way over there.‘’ Niall nods his head and they both start to change in their uniforms. They were done after five minutes and made their way over to their first Health and Care class. 

~

They were just on time in class. Louis walks in first with Niall tailing behind him. Louis walks to the back of the class and sits down in the left corner. Niall of course, sits down next to him, wagging his tail. 

Someone clears her throat and judging from the ways she looks it’s probably the teacher. ‘’If all of you could be silent, then I can start my class. ’’The Omega’s in the room all shut their mouths , perked their ears up and looked at the teacher. ‘’My name is Gwen Stacey Weather but you will call me Miss Weather, am I clear?’’ 

The Omega’s, except Louis, all nod their head. He’ll always pays attention at lessons he finds useful or at least a bit interesting but why the hell does he need to learn to take care of an Alpha? 

‘I don’t even see myself taking care of a gold fish’. He thought.

Miss Weather is an Orange colored Beta Fox, her tail ends up in a white tip and is swaying gracefully behind her.   
‘’Alright, in these classes you’ll learn about your own biology and the biology of an Alpha. ’’Miss Weather starts to slowly walk around the class. ’’Beside that, you’ll learn how to be a proper Omega for your Alpha and how to serve your Alpha. ‘’Louis rolls his eyes at that.

Not too long ago Omega’s didn’t have any rights. Before they got their rights, Omega’s were expected to stay at their Alpha’s home and care for their pups. They weren’t allowed to work and weren’t allowed to make choices for themselves. Though fifty years ago they finally got their rights to make their own choices, to go to work and decide themselves if they wanted to mate or not.   
Some people still believe that Omega’s shouldn’t have any rights, need to be colored and just let the Alpha decide everything for them. 

So the words ‘serve your Alpha’ makes Louis throw up. He’s not a damn object that can be ordered around. He has his own voice to make his own decisions so he’ll damn well use it. 

‘’Of course , you’ll learn how to perform housekeeping activities, for example clean rooms and change linens. You’ll also learn how to perform housekeeping duties, such as cooking and running errands. ‘’She sighs and looks at the class. Some of her students were interested and some are definitely not.. ‘’If you don’t have a satisfactory grade at the end of the year then you won’t be able to go over to the next year.’’ Louis perks his ears up. So he has to pass this stupid class to go over to the next year? That’s total bullshit in his book. 

Miss Weather stands still in the middle of the class and looks around before continuing her speech. ‘’It may sound unreasonable to some of you.’’ 

‘Yeah, no kidding’ Louis thinks. ‘We’re not damn slaves that need to serve an Alpha’ 

‘’But believe me when I say this, I want all of you to succeed and to find my class worthwhile. To some, my class may appear difficult and demanding at times. But I structure my class and my energy in such a way as to enable anyone who is dedicated and hard working to learn a great deal and to receive a desirable grade. Again, am I clear?’’ Everyone, even Louis, nod their heads.

‘’Good, I am giving you an assignment that you’ll have to make and turn in before the end of the week.’’ In some parts of the classroom, you can hear some groaning and a few Omega’s start whispering to each other. 

‘’Silent please, it is not a hard assignment. I simply want you to write down all you know about an Omega’s and an Alpha’s biology.’’   
Niall was glaring daggers at the teacher. Louis nudged him with his shoulder. ‘’Why are you glaring so much at her?’’ He whispered, rubbing his own tail against Niall’s white tail. 

Niall slowly turns his head to look Louis in the eye. ‘’Because she gives me fucking homework on the first fucking day at school.’’ He whispers in a hissing tone at Louis who shrugs. ‘’Not gonna argue with you on that.‘’ Louis whispered back.

Miss Weather hands out empty papers. ‘’Don’t forget, I want you to turn them in before the end of the week. If you are late even a single day you will fail your first assignment. ‘’She walks back to her desk and sits down on her chair. ‘’You are all dismissed.‘’ The Omega’s grabbed their papers and walked out of class. Niall is still glaring at her when he walks out of class with Louis on his tail.

~

Harry, Liam and Zayn are sitting in Liam and Zayn’s room listening to some music. Harry is sitting on the couch with Liam and Zayn is sitting on his bed. ‘’So Haz, why don’t you explain why you were in such a good mood this morning?’’   
Harry perks his ears up and looked up from his phone to smirk at Liam. ‘’I ran into someone interesting. ‘’ 

Liam chuckled. ‘’Someone interesting? You finding someone interesting?‘’

Zayn's ears also perked up and walks over to the couch to sit between his friends.   
‘’Hmm , so who is the unlucky soul you find interesting?’’ When Zayn was about to sit down on the couch next to Harry, he was pulled into Harry’s lap.

‘’Harry what do you think you’re doing?!’’ Zayn growled. 

‘’Nothing, I wanted someone in my lap and you created a perfect opportunity for that.’’

Zayn tried to wriggle free though his struggle was futile. Liam chuckled at Zayn desperately trying to escape Harry’s grip. ‘’Zayn, you know no matter how much you struggle he won’t let you go that easily.’’ 

Zayn huffs and after five minutes of struggling, he gave up an sagged back into Harry chest. ‘’Fine.’’ he groans. ‘’You win Haz.‘’ 

Harry smirked and pecked the back of Zayn’s neck then he moved his mouth up to Zayn’s ear and slowly said. ‘’I’ll always win and I’ll always get what I want Zaynie.’’ Zayn dropped his ears flat on his head, because of the dominant tone Harry was using. ‘’But you probably already know that.’’ 

All Zayn could do was nod his head. Harry’s tone was so dominating that it made him all submissive and shit. His Alpha side hated to be submissive like this but sometimes Zayn liked being bossed around by Harry or Liam. 

Liam chuckled. ‘’If you both are done, how about we’re going to get some lunch?’’ 

Harry shrugs. ‘’Sure Li, let’s go Zaynie.‘’ He released Zayn from his grip who stood up immediately , glaring at Liam. ‘’You are unbelievable Liam. You didn’t even help me!.’’ 

Liam rolls his eyes. ‘’You don’t need help, you like it in his arms anyway.’’ Liam looked at Zayn’s blushing cheeks and chuckled. ‘’Plus you’re blushing like crazy Zaynie.‘’ 

Zayn sighs, he gives up for now. ‘’Let’s just go get some food.’’ He mumbled.

~

When Louis and Niall arrived back at their room, Louis immediately started doing his assignment. ‘’Are you seriously making it now?’’ Niall groaned.

Louis turned to look at Niall. ‘’Yes Ni, if I do it now I have enough time for myself later and don’t need to rush things.’’ 

‘’Don’t be so boring Lou, I don’t wanna do it yet. So let’s go do something fun!’’ 

‘’What would you want to do then?’’

‘’Going to the cafeteria and get some food?’’ 

Louis sighs. ‘’Niall, I’m going to finish this first. You should start doing it now too and you’ll have all the time to eat the rest of the week.‘’ 

‘’No, I’ll just go alone. Should I bring something with me for you?’’ Niall asked his white tail fluttering behind him. 

‘’No thanks Ni.’’ Louis smiled at Niall. The Wolf was obviously trying to act disappointed but failed miserably. ‘’Don’t eat too much!’’ 

Niall giggles and walked to the door. ‘’Won’t promise anything Lou. ‘’   
Louis hears the door open and close behind him. ‘Alright let’s finish this assignment before six.’

~

Niall was walking to the cafeteria when he saw three familiar Alpha’s walking in front of him. His ears twitched and he jumped on Liam’s back. ‘’LIAM!‘’ 

Liam didn’t even budge when Niall jumped on his back. He turned his head and saw the Omega grinning like an idiot. ‘’Nialler!’’ He slowly let Niall back on his feet before pulling him in a hug. ‘’Haven’t seen you in a while blondie.’’ Niall returned the hug, putting his face in Liam’s neck to scent him. 

‘’Yeah, I missed you guys a lot.’’ Niall freed himself from Liam’s arms to turn his head to Harry. ‘’Even you Haz.‘’   
Harry smiled at the Omega. ‘’How sweet of you babe, come here.‘’ He pulled Niall against his chest and caged him in his strong arms. Niall stood on his toes so he could scent Harry’s neck too. 

Harry scented something familiar on Niall but he couldn’t quite place what scent it was. 

After the hug from Harry, Zayn pulled him in a hug too and kissed the top of his head. 

‘’I already saw you when you arrived here and you were walking around like a lost puppy.’’ Zayn chuckled. 

‘’Yeah, you helped me find my room.’’ He giggled and freed himself from Zayn’s arms too. 

‘’Are you guys going to the cafeteria? Cause I’m hungry as hell but my roommate was busy making his homework.‘’ 

‘’Yeah, we’re going there right now. Come with us. ‘’ Liam said and puts his arm around the Omega’s shoulder.

‘’Sure, let’s go!’’ 

~

‘’So Niall, tell us about your roommate.’’ Zayn asks.

‘’Hmmm, where to start… His name is Louis and he is a muddy brown colored Fox.’’ Niall smiled at the thought of Louis. ‘’He is very smart, cause he’s on a scholarship and he loves reading.’’ Niall paused before continuing. ‘’I’m very happy with him, because he doesn’t yell at me or hates me or anything like that, he even came me a nickname! I really like him and he is so beautiful, like his bum is really big even for an Omega.‘’ 

Zayn laughed and Liam chuckled. ‘’A big bum doesn’t necessarily makes someone beautiful Nialler. ‘’ 

Harry stopped eating to make a comment on Liam’s statement. ‘’Objection, a big bum does make someone attractive.’’ Harry looked in Niall’s blue eyes before smirking. ‘’I want to meet your friend Niall. ‘’ 

‘’What no! You’re not going to defile his pureness, you sex addicted demon.’’ He glared at Harry. No way he’s touching Louis, Louis is his. 

Harry’s ears perk up. ‘’Don’t be so stingy Niall, if he really has such a big ass, I have to pound in it from behind.‘’ 

Niall stood up and slammed his hands on the table, teeth showing. ‘’NO, HE’S MINE, WELL NOT REALLY MINE BUT YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM!‘’ he growls possessively. 

Zayn’s eyes widened at Niall’s outburst. He didn’t see that one coming. Liam pulled Niall back down to sit in his lap and pushed Niall’s face in his neck. ‘’Calm down love.’’ 

To say Liam was shocked was an understatement. ‘For Niall to react so strongly for someone else means he must be special to Niall. They know each other for only two days and he’s already protective over him.’ Liam thinks while trying to calm the Omega down. 

Zayn glares at Harry. ‘’Apologise to him, you can’t say something like that Haz.’’ He whispers hard enough for Harry and Liam to hear but soft enough so the Omega’s ears can’t hear him. 

Harry sighs before standing up an walking over to Liam who still has Niall in his lap. He pulled Niall from Liam’s lap straight into his. Niall gave a little squeak before his face was pushed into Harry’s neck, scenting it immediately. ‘’Sorry Nialler.’’ Harry whispered. 

‘’I’m also sorry for yelling at you Harry.‘’ 

‘’Hush now.’’ He slowly rocks Niall in his lap. ‘’So… What was your friends name again?‘’ Liam, Zayn and Niall all smacked him on his head.

~

It was half past five and Louis was finally done with the assignment. He wrote over fifteen pages and he could write even more but thought it was enough like this. His stomach growled because he hasn’t eaten anything since this early morning with Niall. 

He decided to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He wanted to go with Niall but he still wasn’t back since he went to the cafeteria. No matter how hungry Niall was even he couldn’t eat for three hours straight, though it is Niall… 

Louis looked into the mirror and his eyes widened when he saw his tail, some silver strands of hair were coming through his dyed coat. ‘‘Shit.’’ he cursed under his breath. He has to dye it every four days, so no silver hair is seen.   
He ran to his bag to grab his pot of dye and a bowl with some water. He put some of the dye on his hands and slowly started combing through his tail, covering the silver strands of hair. He inspected his tail so not even a single hair was silver anymore. He moved on to his ears and started dying them too. 

After twenty minutes he washed the dye out of his tail before moving on to his ears. He looked into the mirror and luckily saw no more silver in his new dyed coat. He felt so relieved. ’What if I didn’t notice it on time?’ Louis thought. ‘I would be so fucked.‘ 

His stomach started growling and it reminded him that he was really, really hungry. He quickly cleaned everything up and hides his dye in his bag again, he really likes Niall but he only knew him for two days and already giving away his secret? Not happening…

He made sure the evidence was al cleaned up before making his way to the door when it suddenly opened. Niall was standing there with two other Alpha’s behind him. 

~

The three Alpha’s and Niall moved from the cafeteria to Harry’s dorm room just talking about random topics, mostly Louis cause that’s all Niall wants to talk about. Liam and Zayn are sitting on the couch, Niall is sitting on the ground between Zayn’s legs and Harry was taking a quick shower.  
Liam’s ears perked up and got an idea. ‘’Nialler? How about we go with you back to your room, meet your friend and go get some dinner?’’ 

Niall nodded his head. ‘’Sure! I am sure you guys will love Louis, he’s so cute.‘’ Niall was drooling at the thought of Louis bum, those perfect eyes and sassy mouth. He was so gone in his daydream that he didn’t heard Liam talking to him till he heard fingers snapping. 

‘’Earth to Niall.’’ Liam snapped. ‘’Welcome back love.’’

Niall giggled. ‘’Sorry , I was daydreaming about Lou. He is probably done with his homework by now, it’s just a simple assignment.‘’ 

‘’Hmm , what is it about? ‘’ Zayn asks. He’s getting a bit interested in meeting Louis too because of the way Niall reacts to him. Niall normally doesn’t react to anyone expect them and even to them it’s not like this. 

‘’You have to write down what you know about the biology of Omega’s and Alpha’s so just two or three pages should be enough.’’ 

Zayn nod his head and sees Harry getting out of the bathroom. ‘’We are planning to meet Louis and go to the cafeteria to get some dinner, are you coming too? ‘’ 

Harry groaned. ‘’Fuck. I can’t cause I have a meeting with my dad. And after that I promised Laura to come over.’’ 

Liam rolled his eyes. ‘’Isn’t that the girl with the big tits?‘’ 

Zayn laughed. ‘’I thought you already fucked her.’’

‘’Yeah, but those tits are so damn good. Normally it’s just a onetime deal but she has some stamina plus a nice body. ’’He sits down on the couch next to Zayn. ‘’Her moaning is annoying as hell though.’’

Niall scowls. ‘’Seriously Harry, you have a problem. You are a sex addicted demon!’’

Harry looks down at the Omega and petted his head. ‘’A man has his needs babe.’’ 

Niall slowly swayed his white tail back and forth, making him purr. Those big, strong hand petting him is like heaven. ‘’Luckily you have a meeting and other plans because I don’t want you to defile my Louis in any way.‘’ 

Harry smirks. ’’Your Louis? Niall do you even hear yourself, you’re getting a bit too possessive over an Omega.’’ He stopped petting him and heard Niall mewl at the loss of his hands. ‘’You’re an Omega yourself, you shouldn’t get that possessive. Even if he’s your first Omega friend or whatever he is to you, Nialler‘’ 

‘’I don’t care, I like him so much and I don’t even know much about him. It’s weird right? But I can’t help it, normally Omega’s seek each other out but they shouldn’t have feelings for each other right?‘’

‘’Maybe it’s because you’ve never been so close to another Omega. So your body reacts to his pheromones and is why you feel that way.‘’ 

Niall stood up and nodded his head. ‘’Yeah that’s probably it.. Thanks Harry.‘’ He turns his head to Liam and Zayn. ‘’Are you both ready to meet Louis?‘’ 

They both nod and Harry growls. ‘’I wanna meet his ass too.’’ He pouts. 

Liam sighs. ‘’Maybe another time Haz. We’ll give you some details about him.‘’ 

‘’No way, everything you’ll see and hear will be kept a secret from Harry.‘’ 

Liam chuckled. Niall was a possessive little thing. ‘’Sure love. Shall we go Zayn?‘’   
The three of them walked out of the door leaving a pouting Harry behind to make their way over to the Omega that changed Niall so much in just two days. 

~

Louis is standing in his room with Niall and two gorgeous looking Alpha’s. Niall jumps in his arms and he automatically hugs the Wolf back. ‘’Lou!’’ 

‘’Welcome back Ni. ‘’ 

They both let go of each other and Niall is now standing between Liam and Zayn. ‘’Lou, I want you to meet my friends Liam and Zayn. Liam, Zayn this is Louis.‘’ 

Louis ears perk up. Liam and Zayn… Louis eyes widened. Liam Payne and Zayn Malik, heirs of two prestigious clans. 

Liam speaks up first and offers his hand for Louis to shake. ‘’Nice meeting you   
Louis.‘’ Louis eyed him suspiciously before taking his hand. ‘’Likewise.’’ He muttered.

Zayn also offered his hand. ‘’I’m Zayn, nice to meet you.’’ Louis also eyes Zayn before taking his hand. ’’Nice to meet you too, Zayn.‘’ 

Niall is beaming between them because his friends accept Louis, though Louis did seem a bit unsure but he’ll just ask him later about it. 

‘’So Lou, are you done with the assignment?’’ 

‘’Yeah, I wrote about fifteen pages though if I want to write everything I know then I can write a whole fucking book but my hand started to hurt so I stopped.’’

‘’Wait a second. You wrote fifteen pages and you could write even more?!’’

‘’Yeah, Miss Weather said everything you know right? But I’ve read more than 10 books about Alpha, Beta, Omega history and biology.’’ Louis sighs. ‘’And I’m so not going to write ten books...‘’ 

‘’Lou?’’ 

Louis looked up at Niall and saw the most serious face he’d ever see in his life.  
‘’Yeah?’’ he answered unsure. 

‘’You’re a nerd. I still like you but seriously it isn’t an essay just a small assignment.’’

‘’Niall, that’s not something you say to your friend. He just wants to have an A so let him have an A.’’ Liam scolds him. 

Louis looks at Liam. ‘’Thanks? I guess.‘’ Liam just nodded his head, smiling at the Omega. 

Niall smiled at them. He couldn’t be happier right now. But normally any Omega would flirt with the Alpha's or straight up jump on them. But Louis was literally emotionless. ‘’Lou, you’re pretty calm while meeting them.‘’ 

Zayn nodded his head. ‘’Yeah you’re right Nialler, He’s really calm and seems uninterested in us, I guess.’’

Louis sighs, turns around to walk over to his bed. Both Liam and Zayn looked at the hips of the Omega. ‘damn’ Liam thought. ‘Niall was right that bum is so big.’ Zayn just stood there, arms crossed and smirking. 

Louis sits down while brushing his hand through his dyed tail. ‘’It’s not like I’m uninterested but I just don’t care.’’ He sighs. ‘’In the end we’re all human and die one day, right?’’ 

Liam walks over to Louis and sit beside him. ‘’Yeah, you’re right.’’ He ignores the death comment. ‘’Though some reaction from you would be expected but it seems like you really don’t care.‘’ 

‘’Because I don’t. ‘’ He mumbles. ‘’Don’t take me wrong though, it’s not like I hate your families or anything. But I’m not one of those people that admire you and goes on my knees for you.‘’ 

Liam looked at the Fox sitting next to him. Something just isn’t right about him… Sure, you could be uninterested in the prestigious families but no reaction at all while meeting the heirs in person? That’s a little weird. Deep down inside the Fox has a very damaged soul. What did he see to be this negative and broken? 

‘’Well Louis we were going to get some dinner, want to come with us? ‘’Zayn asks the Omega. 

Louis shrugs. ‘’Yeah sure, I feel like I can eat a horse.‘’ 

Niall giggles, grabs Louis’s hand and walks to the door. ‘’Let’s go! ‘’ 

Liam and Zayn laugh at the behaviour of Niall. They follow the Omega’s through the hall (Niall still has Louis’s hand in a tight grip). They arrived at the cafeteria, the Omega’s sit down while the Alpha’s are getting their food. 

Liam and Zayn don’t even have to wait in the line. They can walk straight into the kitchen to make their order while everyone has to wait until their food is served. No one minds though because they are fucking Liam Payne and Zayn Malik. 

They got their food and made their way back to their table.   
Niall was whipping his tail around at the sight of the Alpha’s making their way back to them with food in their hands. ‘’Calm down Nialler, the food is already here.’’ Zayn said as he puts the tray in front of Niall and sits down next to him. ‘’First we’ll have a few slices pizza and after that we’ll have chocolate dessert.‘’

Louis looks at his plate and back to Zayn. ‘’Thanks Zayn.’’ 

‘’No need to thank me Louis.’’ Zayn smiles. ‘’Eat as much as you want.’’ 

He nodded his head and grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza. He took a bite of it and held back a moan because it tasted damn good. ‘’Props to the chef.‘’ He mumbles. 

Liam was sitting next to Louis, facing Zayn. ‘’Indeed, you have good taste Louis. ‘’ 

‘’My mother makes pizza sometimes or when she’s lazy she just orders it. ‘’Louis smiles at the thought of his mom. Talking about her makes him realise how much he missed home. ‘’Of course her cooking always will be better than any chef.’’ 

‘’What’s your mother’s name?’’ Liam chuckled.

‘’Her name is Johannah. She isn’t my biological mother but she took me in when I needed her the most. I think of her as my real mom, the same goes for my dad.‘’ 

Liam nods. ‘’I understand. Where did you live before you were adopted?‘’ 

Louis was considering lying to him, why should he tell him about his biological parents? But decided he went with the truth, though of course without details. 

‘’With my real parents of course.‘’ Louis sighs. ‘’They were killed when I was a child and after that mom and dad took me in.’’ 

He has pictures of his real mom and dad and pictures of them together so he can still remember how they looked when they were still alive. He still has some memories of his family but clearly remember them? He just can’t anymore and that breaks his heart in a million pieces. There is something he’ll never forget though and that is the love his real parents had for him.

He also remembers the night that his real parents were killed. Sometimes he still has nightmares about it. The nightmares were so bad, Johannah had to throw water in his face to wake him up. Afterwards he always cried his eyes out while his mom held him until he fell asleep again. Sometimes he just screamed himself awake, face wet from the tears and after that he didn’t went back to sleep… He simply couldn’t. 

Recalling that night in his head made him sick and suddenly he had the urge to throw up. Liam saw him turning a bit pale. ‘’Are you alright Louis?’’ 

He shook his head. ‘’I’m sorry I have to go.’’ He stood up and ran out of the cafeteria into the nearest bathroom. 

He threw open a bathroom stall and threw up all the pizza he just ate. He sat with his back against the wall and he couldn’t stop the tears that streamed down his face. 

~

Zayn and Niall were talking about the time they were young and climbed a three. Zayn and Harry were halfway in the three and Niall was two branches below them. Niall suddenly began to cry and wanted to get out of the three. 

Zayn and Niall were laughing about their past when Louis jumped out of his seat and ran away. 

‘’What the hell happened Liam?‘’ Niall asks, eyes full of worry for his friend. 

‘’We were talking about his parents that died when he was young.‘’ Liam sighs. ‘’He turned a bit pale and ran away.’’ 

Zayn saw Niall panicking a bit. ‘’Calm down babe.‘’ He grabbed Niall and pulled him in his lap. ‘’He’ll be fine, he probably want to be alone right now we’ll check later on him alright?’’ Niall nodded and turned his nose in Zayn neck to calm down.

Zayn turned back to Liam. ‘’Did he tell you something else?’’ 

Liam shakes his head. ‘’Only that they were killed, he probably recalled something from his past and reacted that way.’’ 

‘’Louis is sad.’’ Niall whispered. 

Zayn raised an eyebrow. ‘’Sad? What do you mean by sad babe?’’ 

‘’He acts happy and smiles but in the inside he is crying and screaming for help.’’ 

Zayn and Liam looked at each other both thinking the same thing. Something is definitely wrong with Louis and they need to know what so they can help him before he completely destroys himself. 

~

After twenty minutes Louis was still sitting on the floor next to the toilet, crying while remembering his past. His back against the wall with knees against his chest and his arms around his legs. His tail curled around him and ears flat against his head, numb for all the scents around him.  
He tried to breath to calm himself down but it wasn’t working at all. He heard the door open and a familiar voice echoed through the bathroom. ‘’Are you alright?‘’ 

Louis tried to answer but nothing came out. The bathroom stall opened and felt the familiar presence sitting beside him. The person was slowly rubbing circles on his back trying to calm him down. ‘’hush babe, breath with me.’’ Louis got pulled in his lap, normally he would protest but he didn’t have the strength to even try to protest. He slowly calmed down while the person rocked him back and forth. ‘’Good boy Foxy.’’ 

Louis senses slowly returned to him, he recognised that voice and nickname very clearly. He looked at the Alpha and his eyes widened. ‘’You, why are you in a Omega bathroom?’’ 

‘’A thank you would be appreciated Foxy.‘’ Harry smirks, still rubbing circles on his back. ‘’Judging by the state you were in you probably walked into the wrong bathroom Foxy. This is an Alpha bathroom.’’ 

‘’Fuck.’’ Louis looks at those gorgeous green eyes and damn those beautiful curls. ‘’Well, thanks for helping me.‘’ He mumbles.

‘’You’re welcome Foxy.‘’ Harry offered him a gum. ‘’Take this it should get rid of the foul taste.‘’ 

Louis took the gum and nodded. ‘’Thank you.‘’ He mumbled again.

‘’So care to explain why you were on the floor, throwing up and crying your eyes out?’’ 

Louis shakes his head. ‘’No.’’ 

‘’Alright let me guess.’’ He thought for a second before his eyes widened, stating he got an idea. ‘’You had sex and now you’re pregnant, so that’s why you’re throwing up and because the baby’s father doesn’t want anything to do with you or it, he left and now you’re crying cause you don’t know what to do anymore?‘’ 

Louis snorted. ‘’That would be really dramatic.’’ He was silent for a second before continuing. ‘’But no, I’m not pregnant. Just talked with someone about something I’m really sensitive about and remembered stuff I don’t want to remember.‘’

‘’Hmm, expected something more interesting and detailed.’’ Harry stood up with Louis still in his arms and heard the Omega shriek. 

He let him down, putting a hand on his shoulder. ‘’Calm down Foxy, I have to go. Are you alright now? ‘’ 

Louis nodded.’’ Yeah, thanks again. ‘’

Harry smirks before lowering his lips next to Louis’s ear and whispered. ‘’Keep in mind… You owe me one now, Foxy. ‘’ 

His ears perk up but he lowered his eyes. He doesn’t understand what the Alpha was doing to him, why is he reacting like this? He isn’t submissive like other Omega’s so why is he acting submissive like this to the Alpha? Louis flattened his ears, not making eye contact and tail swaying behind him. 

Harry sees and smells the way the Omega reacts to him. On their previous encounter the Omega wasn’t submissive at all but now looking at the blue eyed Fox… All he can see now is a cute, submissive Fox ready to mate. 

His wolf is telling him to push the Omega against the wall, fuck straight into him hard and fast and show the Omega who he belongs to. Fill him with his seed and make his belly full of pups. 

He pushes the thought away and decide to find Laura as fast as possible because he is horny and needs to fuck something hard and rough. ‘I’m going to fuck her so hard she won’t be able to walk for the next four days.’ Is all he can think about right now. He walks past Louis to make his way to Laura. 

‘’See ya another time Foxy.’’ He mumbled walking away from the Fox as fast as he can. 

‘’Bye?‘’ 

Louis sighs. He can’t believe he had a panic attack, at school. Have the Alpha calm him down then somehow got submissive because of that Alpha.. His hands were still shaking a bit but chose to ignore it.   
What are the others going to think about him? Well he’ll find out later. He decides it’s best to just go back to his room and give his mom a call. She would always know what to do to calm him down. 

~

Niall and the two Alpha’s were still in the cafeteria. ‘’Shall we go back to our room Zayn? It’s getting pretty late anyway.’’ 

Zayn nodded. ‘’Yeah, you’re right.’’ He turns to Niall and still sees the worry in his eyes. ‘’Niall, he’s probably in your room waiting for you.’’ 

‘’I hope so…’’ 

The Alpha’s stood up and each gave the Omega a hug and a kiss on a cheek. 

‘’Thanks guys , you both are the best.‘’ Niall smiled at them. His friends could always cheer him up. 

‘’We know Nialler, we know.‘’ Liam nudged him with his shoulder. ‘’Just talk to him Niall, make him open up to you.’’ 

‘’I’ll try but I won’t force an answer out of him. He’ll tell me when he’s ready right?’’ 

Liam nodded, kissed his forehead and walked away with Zayn trailing behind him. 

Niall sighed and made his way over to their room. 

~  
Louis arrived at the room but Niall was nowhere to be seen. He fished his phone out  
of his back. It’s an old phone but he rarely uses it, the only contacts he has are those of his family anyway. He sighed before calling his mom who immediately picked up. 

‘’Sweetie? Is that you?’’ 

Just hearing his mom’s voice has him on the edge of crying again. His voice is a little bit hoarse from all the crying and his eyes are still puffy and red. ‘’Hey mom, how are you?’’ 

‘’I’m fine sweetie but you clearly aren’t, what happened?’’

Louis sighed eyes tearing up a little. ‘’I was talking with a friend of my roommate and he asked about my parents.’’ He was fully crying now. ‘’I just remembered everything so I ran to the bathrooms and threw up, cried and sat there for about half an hour.’’ He sniffed. 

‘’Sweetie, I know it’s still hard for you to talk about it.’’ Johannah took a deep breath. ‘’ Someday you will find people, other than Mark or I, who will be there for you no matter what. People who will accept you for who you are and will protect and love you in every single way there is. But you know sweetie, to find those people you’ll have to open up to them and talk to them about your fears.’’ 

Even though his mom couldn’t see it he nodded his head.

‘’So please stop crying because it breaks my heart to hear you cry like this without being able to hug you Louis.’’ 

Again he nodded his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. ‘’Thanks mom, I love you.’’

‘’I love you too, so tell me about that friend you just mentioned.’’ 

Louis rolls his eyes and laughed. He told his mom everything he knew about Niall. ‘’So you think I should tell him what I really am and what happened in the past mom?’’ 

His mother sighed. ‘’You don’t have to tell it right away. You only know each other for two days it can wait a while. But eventually you’ll tell him.’’

‘’I want to but I’m afra-‘’ 

‘’Louis William Tomlinson. The way you described Niall to me, makes me almost certain he’ll keep your secret.’’ 

‘’Alright, I won’t tell him right away though.’’ Louis mumbled.

‘’That’s fine Louis, I’m going to hang up now sweetie.’’

‘’Okay thanks mom.’’

‘’Don’t thank me Louis, you can always call me whenever you want, alright?’’ 

Louis hummed, said his goodbye before hanging up and dropping down on his bed. He fell asleep like that wondering if one day he could tell Niall everything he wanted to tell. About his real family and what happened to them in the past but right now, he simply wasn't ready to tell it yet. He didn't know that the bed he fell asleep on was actually Niall's bed. The other Omega's scent calmed him down before darkness consumed him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	3. My best dreams and worst nightmares have the same people in them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos guys, it makes me so happy that you guys like it! 
> 
> The scene starts with Harry/Original Female Character so if you don't want to read that just skip it! Also most of you know it's my first fic so it's also my first time writing smut. Probably won't be top notch so you've been warned haha! That's all for now, enjoy! x

Harry arrived at Laura’s room without bothering to knock, slamming the door open. Laura was sitting on her bed, shocked at the sudden intrusion of Harry Styles. ‘’Harry? I thought you would come over at nine?’’

Harry walked over to her and pushed her on her back, roughly claiming her mouth. ‘’Couldn’t wait , need to fuck right now.’’ He pushed his tong past her lips and dominated her in every way possible. He clawed her pants down and shred her panties to pieces. She was already slick so in one go he pushed two fingers inside her heat. 

‘’Jeez, you’re.. ah.. so aggressive ahh.’’ She moaned.

Harry growled and turned her on all fours, pulling his fingers out and saw some slick dripping out of her vagina. He puts on a condom, places the head of his dick against her hole and bottoms it out in one thrust. Not letting her adjust to his length, he started thrusting hard and fast in the Omega. 

‘’Aahh Harry, please..’’ She was crying from pain and pleasure, mostly pain though. ‘’Slow down…ah a bit Harry.’’ She moaned while Harry growled at her, thrusting even harder and faster. He gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises and pushed her head down into the mattress. He decides the pace, not her. She was a moaning mess and couldn’t even form any sentence anymore.

He trusted in her hard and fast for about fifteen minutes before Harry finally came inside the condom and pulled out of her. She wasn’t worth his knot unfortunately, she probably wouldn’t be able to handle it anyway. 

Something just didn’t feel right about knotting her. 

Harry looked down at her and saw she couldn’t handle another round so decided to just lay down next to her. 

She was now laying on her back, breathing heavily. Harry was sitting against the headboard, scrolling through his phone.   
‘’You are a beast, Harry.’’ She huffed and attempts to sit up straight.

‘’You weren’t bad either.’’

‘’Last time you were pretty dominating, but this was just pure aggressiveness. What riled you up so much?’’ She asks finally succeeding to get into a sitting position. 

‘’None of your business Laura.’’ 

She scoffs. ‘’Well, I’m the one who’s going to have some nasty bruises tomorrow so it is my business.’’ 

His ears twitch up at her tone. ‘’You can obviously still talk, so do you want to go another round? I can go at least five more for your information.’’ He hooks his hand under her chin and looked into her terrified eyes. ‘’Do not test me Laura.’’ He warned.

She lowered her eyes and ears in submission and nodded her head. ‘’I’m sorry Alpha, I was out of line. Please forgive me. ’ There was no way she could go another round. 

‘’You’re forgiven.’’ 

~

Niall walked through the door into their shared room and saw the Fox laying on his bed. He was kind of confused why he was sleeping in his bed but it’s Louis so he doesn’t care. He slowly walks over to his bed so he doesn’t wake Louis and sits down next to him. He saw dried tears on his cheek and it made him wonder what could have shaken up the confident Omega. His hand found his way in the Fox’s hair and started petting his head.

Louis woke up feeling a hand petting his head. He recognised the scent of his Omega friend and buried his nose into Niall’s thigh to inhale the scent of the Wolf. 

‘’You awake sleepyhead?’’ Niall whispered. 

‘’Ni…’’ Louis sniffed.

‘’Shhh, it’s okay Lou.’’

He looked up at the Wolf. ‘’I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have ran away like that.’’ 

Niall shakes his head. ‘’Nope, you shouldn’t but you have your reasons.’’ 

Louis nodded and buried his nose in Niall’s stomach. He wanted to tell him so bad but just couldn’t find the right words for it. 

‘’Lou, if you ever want to talk about it… I’m here for you.’’ Niall said. ‘’Just so you know.’’ 

Louis nodded. ‘’Thanks Ni.’’

The Omega’s fell asleep in each other arms clinging onto each other.

 

Niall woke up from the sound of someone whining and trashing around. Looking next to him was Louis, he was obviously having an nightmare and judging from his behaviour it was a pretty bad nightmare. 

‘’No, stop please.’’ Louis cried while trashing around and accidently hitting Niall. ‘’Please! Someone help..’’ 

‘’Lou!’’ Niall pulled him in his arms while trying to wake the Fox up. ‘’I’m here Lou, I’m here. Please wake up Lou!’’ 

‘’NO STOP! HELP ME!’’ 

‘’LOUIS, IT’S A NIGHTMARE WAKE UP PLEASE!’’ 

The body in Niall’s arms stopped trashing around. Niall looked down at the broken Omega in front of him. ‘’Shhh, I’m here Lou. Not going anywhere. It was just a dream, a very bad dream babe.’’ Niall rocked him back and forth while kissing the top of his head. 

Louis was still a bit disorientated and sniffed in Niall’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent of Omega. He cried and cried till he had no tears left and fell asleep again in the wolf’s arms.

‘’I’m not going anywhere Lou, never.’’ Niall whispered. 

~

Harry woke up next to Laura and groaned. Fucking Omega’s and making sure they’re alright afterwards, fine. But sleeping with them, dating and stuff like that? Not fine. 

He got out of bed, put on his jeans and his shirt from yesterday. He looks at his watch, It was almost 10 AM, his class starts at 11 AM. ‘Damn only an hour.’ He sighed and walked out of the door before the Omega would wake up so he wouldn’t have to deal with her. 

He didn’t want to sit alone on his room for an hour so decided to wake up Liam and Zayn. He arrived in front of their room and heard there voices from inside. He slammed open the door, startling Liam and Zayn. They were both on the couch watching some TV. ‘’Awake already?’’

‘’Harry, stop fucking doing that.’’ Liam groaned. ‘’You’re going to break the fucking door one day.’’ 

‘Wow, why are you so cranky today Li?’’ Harry asked.

‘’Because he’s awake already?’’ Zayn laughed. ‘’So Harry, did you have fun with Laura?’’ 

Harry groaned. ‘’She was okay, still lack of stamina but they all lack that. And she wouldn’t stop moaning so I pushed her face into the mattress to muffle the sound..’’ He sat next to Liam on the coach. ‘’I met the Omega from yesterday again and he got me so turned on but I didn’t wanted to scare him so went to Laura instead and fucked her really hard. Afterwards she told me how aggressive I was and she’ll probably have some bruised here and there.’’

Liam raised an eyebrow. ‘’Damn Harry, who is this Omega that you keep talking about?’’

‘’I don’t know his name because he didn’t wanted to say his name to me.’’ Harry pouts. ‘’So I just call him Foxy which gets him riled up. He’s not really submissive like Omega’s are supposed to be. Though today something happened to him and I got him al submissive and shit and that was so hot.’’ 

‘’He didn’t wanted to say his name?’’ Liam laughs. ‘’This is golden, Harry Styles got rejected!’’ 

Liam is a laughing mess right now. ‘’So you only find him interesting because unlike other Omega’s he doesn’t go on his knees to suck your cock.’’ 

‘’Yes, he is unlike other Omega’s but his scent is so good, he’s sassy and stubborn plus good looking.’’ He mumbled. 

‘’So you’re just attracted to him?’’ Liam raised an eyebrow. ‘’Don’t you think you should slow down on the Omega’s Haz?’’ 

‘’No I’m not just attracted to him. My inner wolf wants to claim him, breed him full of my pups. Even shelter him from everyone else so no one can touch him or even look at him. My inner wolf never reacts to an Omega like this.’’

Zayn ears perks up. Harry wanting to claim someone? ‘’Harry, what you just said is pretty serious.’’ 

‘’Yeah I agree with Zayn on that Haz. To crave an Omega like that means your inner wolf has settled for an Omega and won’t be satisfied without that particular Omega.’’

‘’I already know Li, I wasn’t satisfied after fucking Laura at all. I couldn’t even knot her, the thought alone makes me sick.’’ Harry groaned. Why did his inner wolf had to be such a dick to him?

‘’Shit, that’s not a good sign Haz.’’ 

‘’I know, though I can’t help it. I’m not ready to mate with someone for the rest of my life!’’ He sighs. ‘’So why the hell does my wolf say I am?’’

‘’Well, your wolf reacts purely on instinct and not on feelings.’’ 

‘’Ughh, well I’ll just see how it goes.’’ He mumbles. ‘’So how was the meeting with Niall’s friend?’’ 

Zayn and Liam look at each other speaking up at the same time. ‘’Big ass.’’

Harry groans again. ‘’I wanna see it so bad. But how was he qua personality?’’

Zayn speaks first. ‘’He’s good with Niall, it seemed like he was a bit unsure about us first.‘’ 

‘’What did he faint seeing you guys or something?’’

Liam sighs. ‘’Exactly the opposite Haz, no fucking reaction at all from him. He didn’t care about us at all.’’

‘’What? No reaction?’’ Harry raised an eyebrow. ‘’That’s weird.’’ 

‘’Yeah and he has his problems of his own I guess.’’ 

‘’What do you mean Zayn?’’ Harry was just confused now. 

‘’We don’t know the details either but his negativity and lack of reaction… It just doesn’t seem right. I can’t really explain it but one day you’ll see for yourself that a part of him is broken.’’

Harry nodded. ‘’If he’s not a threat to Niall and cares about him, then I don’t care that he’s broken or damaged or whatever.’’ 

~

The week went by and Niall and Louis just got to know each other better. Louis felt much more comfortable around him. Niall was also a very cuddly person , he needed cuddles like three hour at least a day. So they both were cuddling on Louis bed listening to some music when Niall’s phone went off. 

He buried his head in Louis tummy. ‘’No, don’t wanna stand up.’’

Louis giggled and stood up to grab the phone and throwing it to Niall who picked up immediately. ‘’Liam!‘’ 

‘’Hey love, do you want to come watch a movie and eat pizza with us?’’

Niall looks over at Louis, he just shrugged. ‘’Alright we’re coming!’’ 

‘’Good, weren’t gonna take no as an answer anyway.’’ 

Louis and Niall giggled before hanging up. ‘’You sure want to go?’’ 

Louis gave him a nod. ‘’He isn’t gonna take no for an answer right?’’ Niall laughed at his imitation of Liam. ‘’That was perfect! ‘’ He was laughing so hard he got stomach cramps. 

‘’Shall we go Ni? The Alpha’s are waiting for us.’’ 

Niall nodded and they left their room. 

~

‘’Liam, I’m bored.’’ Zayn groaned.

‘’It’s not like I can do something about it, go find Harry or something.’’ 

‘’I already texted him half an hour ago but he was going over to some Omega again.’’ 

Liam sighed. ‘’I really hoped he would take it down a notch since his inner wolf craved that Omega but it doesn’t seem like it.’’ 

The door slammed open with a very frustrated Harry walking into the room. He ignored the glare of Liam and sat next to him on the couch. 

‘’I can’t get it up.’’ He mumbles. 

Zayn and Liam look at each other in silence before bursting into laughing. Liam tries to speak through his happy tears. ‘’You can’t get it up?’’ Harry just ignored the laughing and waited till they were done laughing to continue. ‘’Yes, I can’t fucking get it up. The Omega Fox is all I can think about.’’

Liam suddenly looked very serious. ‘’Are you joking right now cause it’s a really bad joke then.’’ 

‘’You think I.’’ He paused. ‘’Would joke about something like that Li?’’ 

Zayn shakes his head. ‘’He wouldn’t joke about that Liam.’’ 

Harry scoffed. ‘’Damn right I wouldn’t.’’

‘’You mean you were going to fuck someone just now and couldn’t get it up?’’ 

Harry sighed. ‘’Honestly four days ago I couldn’t get it up so I thought of Foxy while I fucked someone, like it was Foxy I was slamming into.’’ 

Liam interrupted him. ‘’You fantasied about fucking that Fox while fucking someone else? Are you serious Harry?’’ He scolds.

‘’Yeah, stop interrupting me for once.’’ Harry groaned. ‘’As I was saying. First I could just fantasize about him and I could fuck any Omega. Then I needed an Omega Fox but the day before yesterday I was going to fuck this cute Omega Fox girl and couldn’t get it up either. So yesterday I fucked an Male Omega Fox and even though I wasn’t satisfied at all, at least I could get it up.’’ Harry grabbed his hair and pulled a little at it, clearly an act of stress. ‘’But just now even fantasizing about Foxy didn’t help.’’ He looked up at Liam, eyes full of worry. ‘’I don’t know what to do anymore, Li.’’

Liam puts his right arm around Harry shoulders. He didn’t knew what else to do. He has never seen Harry like this before, so unsure and lost. ‘’I’m sorry buddy, I don’t know what to say either.’’ 

‘’It’s okay, apparently my inner wolf is a dick and like to fuck with me.’’ 

‘’I don’t want to ruin your session or whatever the hell you’re doing but Niall and Louis are probably going to be here in a few minutes.’’ 

Harry’s ears perk up. ‘’They’re coming over? Why?’’

‘’We’re going to watch a movie, hang out, eat some pizza..’’ 

‘’Louis is coming too?’’ Suddenly his mood is a lot better, he wants to see that big ass.

Zayn nodded his head. ‘’Yeah, you want to stay?’’ 

‘’Sure, I’m not rejecting pizza and a big ass.’’ He smirked. Someone knocked on the door and Zayn went to open it. Harry ears were standing straight up in anticipation to see the booty. Liam didn’t scold him, it’s better to have Harry like this and happy then depressed and lost. Zayn opened the door and greeted the Omega’s. ‘’Hey guys! Come in.’’ 

‘’Thanks for having us Zayn.’’ 

Harry recognized that voice. The voice of Foxy, the Omega he couldn’t get out of his head no matter how hard he tried. It was his fault he couldn’t get it up anymore and couldn’t satisfy his stupid inner wolf anymore, not even a little.

As soon as the Omega saw him he glared at him. ‘’You…’’ The Omega said, voice full of judgement. 

‘’Foxy, you’re Niall’s friend?’’ Harry asked,

‘’Stop fucking calling me Foxy and yes I’m his friend. So who the hell are you.’’ 

Liam , Zayn and Niall were watching the two interact all with wide eyes. Foxy is what Harry calls the Omega Fox. Liam couldn’t believe Louis is Foxy. The one Harry’s inner wolf is reacting so much to. Niall answered his question for him. ‘’Lou, this is Harry!’’ He turned his head to Harry. ’’Harry, this is Lou-.’’

‘’I fucking know who is.’’ He scolds.

‘’OI, Don’t talk to him like that!’’ Louis scolds him back.

Harry growled at the Omega and Louis just growled back, not even wincing at the Alpha's growl. Though Niall who was standing between them did wince at the growl and lowered his ears, tail between his legs in a submissive gesture to please the angry Alpha. 

Louis gathered him in his arm to try and protect him from the Alpha. ‘’Stop fucking growling, it is scaring him.’’ 

Harry looked at Niall and saw how much he was shivering in the Fox’s arms. He breathed in and out to get himself back in control. ‘’I’m sorry Ni, didn’t wanted to scare you. ‘’ Niall nodded at the Alpha before walking over to him. Harry understood what he wanted and gathered him in his arms baring his neck for Niall to scent. ‘’I’m really sorry, Ni.’’ 

‘’Apology accepted Haz, just scared me a bit but I’m okay.’’ He scented the Alpha's neck to calm himself down. 

Harry glared at the Fox and saw Louis glaring just as hard back. He wanted to put the Omega in his place so badly, fuck him over the couch hearing his pretty pleads.  
No, what the hell was wrong with him he couldn’t get hard less than an hour ago, no matter what he tried. But seeing Louis makes him hard already, angry Louis is so sexy. 

Zayn and Liam didn’t even try to interfere, this was way too interesting. Niall’s reaction put them in Alpha mode just for a second but Louis was faster than them to shield him from Harry. He understand now what Harry meant with not being submissive and sassy. The Fox wasn’t scared to stand up to Harry or even scold and defy him at all. 

‘’So you two know each other already.’’ Zayn spoke up. The silence was getting a bit awkward for him. 

Louis nodded. ’’Yeah, met him when he bumped into me, spilled my drink all over me, ruined my book and didn’t even bother to fucking apologise.’’ 

Before Zayn could even react. Harry already opened his mouth. ‘’Jeez Foxy again, you know some bad words.’’ 

Niall giggles in Harry’s arms because it was true, he did swear a lot. ‘’That’s true Lou, you do swear a lot.’’ 

Louis rolled his eyes. ‘’I don’t care, I can do what I want.’’ 

Liam was still at the part about Harry bumping into Louis. ‘’Wait Haz, you bumped into him and didn’t even apologize? That kind of is a dick move buddy.’’ 

Harry groaned. ‘’He bumped into me.’’ 

Louis immediately objected. ‘’Are you fucking kidding me? You were on your damn phone, listening music, totally not paying attention to where you were walking and you’re still blaming me?’’ He snorted.

‘’OOH!’’ Niall suddenly remembered Louis telling him about some asshole bumping into him. ‘’He is the asshole that bumped into you last week!’’ 

‘’Yes Niall, he is.’’ 

Niall pried himself out of Harry’s arms, looked up at the Alpha and pointed his finger at his Harry’s chest. ‘’Haz, apologize to Louis for bumping into him, spilling his drink, ruining his boring book and being rude.’’ 

‘’What, why me?’’ The blond was looking at him with those puppy eyes he just couldn’t resist. ‘’Fine, I’m sorry Foxy for bumping into you, spilling your drink, ruining your book and being rude.’’ He mumbled. Louis nodded his head. ‘’Apology accepted Harry.’’ He turned to Zayn and Liam who were already sitting on the couch picking a movie. ‘’So you said pizza?’’ 

‘’Yeah, the it should be delivered in 10 minutes I think.’’

‘’You think? I’m hungry Zayn and I want my pizza.’’ 

‘’I’m sorry Lou, if I could snap my fingers to give you pizza then you would have millions of pizzas by now, but sadly I can’t.’’

Niall climbed in his lap to put their foreheads together. ‘’Lou, you okay?’’

‘’No, I’m fucking hungry.’’ 

‘’Language Foxy.’’ Harry smirked and sat next to Louis.

‘’Can you shut up for one second? Seriously you’re so annoying.’’ Louis groaned. 

‘’Stop bullying him Harry.’’ Niall pouted.

‘’Yeah, stop bullying me Harold.’’

‘’Do not call me Harold, Foxy.’’ Harry warned and looked him straight in his blue eyes. ‘’I will put you in your place, Omega be damned.’’

Liam’s ear perked up. ‘’Can you both stop arguing for one second? I will dump you both in the closet if you don’t shut up.’’

They both scoff at Liam and continued glaring at each other. Niall was still sitting in Louis’s lap watching the two interact. Louis acted a lot more irritated than normal and Harry was acting weird as well, he couldn’t place why they were both acting so different. Even when Niall wakes him up at six in the morning, he doesn’t get angry at him but Harry can get him this furious. He slowly slides of his lap to sit next to Liam, leaving Louis and Harry in their glaring competition or whatever the hell they’re doing. 

‘’Alright guys pizza is here, can one of you put the movie in?’’ Zayn asks as he walked over to the door to pay for the pizza’s.

Louis stood up to did what Zayn told. When he went back to the couch he saw Harry smirking at him. ‘’What? You’re being creepy.’’ 

‘’Your ass is really fucking big.’’ 

Louis couldn’t stop the blush on his cheeks. ‘’Wha- shut up.’’ He sat back down next to Harry and ignored the way Harry stared at him.

Liam’s lip quirked because of the Omega’s behavior. Louis was obviously reacting to Harry too.

~

Half way in the movie Harry needed a bathroom break so when he came back he went back to his seat next to Louis, unconsciously sitting closer to him. Their thighs were touching each other. His wolf finally felt a bit content, something it hadn’t in a long time (actually a few day’s but still). 

After a few minutes a bit of weight dropped on his shoulder, the Omega Fox looked so tired on his shoulder. His ears laid flat against his head and his tail curled up in his lap. His chest was slowly going up and down, sometimes his face crunched a bit what was absolutely the cutest thing Harry ever saw. He didn’t even follow the movie anymore, the only thing that was on his mind was his Omega sleeping on his shoulder. ‘Wait what..’ he thinks. ‘My Omega? I don’t have an Omega and won’t be getting one soon.’ 

The thought should scare him but why did it felt so right? He wanted to bond with Louis, show everyone his mating mark so everyone would know exactly who Louis belonged to. He wanted to put his seed in the Omega, breed him, make his belly full of his pups. He let out a possessive but soft growl, mine.   
Zayn and Niall were focused on the movie so didn’t notice Harry’s soft growl or Louis laying on his shoulder. Liam on the other hand, did notice the scene and Harry’s growl. He smirked but decided to just ignore it.

Louis shifted a bit so Harry thought the Fox was waking up though he didn’t. The fox turned on his right side, threw his left arm around Harry’s waist, laid his head on Harry’s chest and purred in contentment. Harry’s arm came around the Omega and pulled him even more into him. Louis was now half draped over him with his head in his neck, drowning himself in thick Alpha musk. 

The movie ended with Louis still sleeping in Harry’s arms, fully laying on Harry’s body and Niall curled in a ball with his head in Zayn’s lap. Zayn was slowly petting his head, curling his fingers in the blond locks. Liam couldn’t stop the smile on his face at the sight of Harry being so loving to someone. ‘’Haz.’’ He whispered.

Harry hummed. ‘’Hmm?’’ 

‘’Can you be honest with me?’’ Liam whispers. ‘’Do you like Louis? Like you would want to mate with him?’’ Zayn turns his head to Harry, awaiting his answer. 

‘’I… I…’’ He nosed the omega’s hair, scenting it, thinking of an answer. ‘’I think I would…’’ He answered unsure. His inner wolf told him ‘yes, mate, claim, breed, mine.’ But something in him didn’t felt right, he barely even knew Louis, no scratch that, he didn’t know a god damn thing about this Omega.

‘’But you don’t see yourself with an Omega?’’ Zayn whispered, couldn’t wake up the Omega’s. 

‘’No, I would love to have an Omega one day but not now. You know, I want to enjoy my youth, have some fun, fuck anyone I want to because I can. Normally the thought of being committed to one person scared the shit out of me but being committed to Louis doesn’t scare me one bit.’’ He whispered and sighed. ‘’I feel protective towards him, I’m attracted to him. Judging from his behavior I think his wolf reacts the same to me as my wolf does to him.’’

Liam nods. ‘’Oh, I know for sure your wolves are highly compatible with each other. Though you’re too stubborn to admit it… Please don’t lie to yourself Haz.’’ 

‘’Thanks Li, if I didn’t have you and Zayn, I would probably be a lost puppy.’’ 

‘’Lucky for you, we’ll always be with you Harry.’’ Zayn answered before picking the Omega in his lap up. ‘’I’ll take Niall to your bed, Li.’’ He whispered. ‘’Haz, you and Lou can sleep in my bed, I’ll just sleep with Liam and Niall.’’ 

Harry nodded and picked the Fox up, bridal style. ‘’Thanks guys and goodnight.’’ He made his way over to Zayn’s room and closed the door behind him. He managed to get Louis in bed without waking the boy up. 

He looked through some of Zayn’s clothes to find something for Louis to wear when something hit him. There was no way he could let Louis wear something from Zayn, he is way too possessive over him for that.   
Harry took of his own shirt and pants, changed into grey sweat pants from Zayn before walking over to the sleeping Omega. He took of Louis clothes, admiring his body for a moment and changed Louis into his shirt so the Omega would smell like him. 

Harry smiled down at the Omega while caressing his cheek with the palm of his big hand. He climbed into bed next to the Fox before pulling the duvet over the two of them. ‘’Sweet dreams, Foxy.’’ He whispered before kissing the Omega’s forehead. 

Louis unconsciously rolled into Harry’s bare chest because Harry didn’t like to sleep into clothes at all but for Louis dignity putted on briefs.  
Harry adjusted them so Louis was using his bicep as a cushion and was covered by Harry’s right arm. He heard the Omega purr in contentment as he scented his chest, taking in all of the Alpha musk. Harry kissed the top of the Omega’s head and slowly dosed off.

~

When Louis wakes he feels more rested than he ever had. He cuddled closer to the warmth, feeling arms tighten around him. His inner Omega preens at the contact feeling safe, home, Alpha. He inhales the scent, immediately recognising Harry scent. Panicked, he tried to wiggle free from the strong arms surrounding him. It didn’t work though. The arms tighten even more, scaring Louis. The Alpha gave him a warning growl for his attempt to escape. Louis mewled, he didn’t know what to do. His inner Omega was feeling content, safe and home but Louis felt scared and trapped. 

Harry groaned and scrunched his nose at the pheromones Louis was radiating. The Omega in his arms was scared of something, his Alpha instincts flared. Protect Omega, protect mate. 

Looking around the room, he didn’t see anything that could be danger to the Omega. ‘’Foxy , what’s wrong babe?’’ Harry raised his eyebrows, did he just call him babe?

‘’Please.’’ Louis whimpered. ‘’Let go of me, please.’’ 

Harry’s instinct told him to keep the Omega as close as possible, till the danger was gone but there wasn’t anything dangerous in the area so why was Louis acting like this? He released Louis from his arms who immediately crawled of the bed into a corner curling into himself. Ears flat against his head, tail between his legs and his body trembling, indicating that the Omega was absolutely terrified. 

Harry got out of bed and kneeled next to the Omega. ‘’Louis?’’ Harry saw tears streaming down his face. ‘’Louis, answer me.’’ He tried again till the Omega’s ears perked up and turned his head to him. Even while being a crying mess he was still gorgeous. 

Harry looked into his eyes and immediately knew what was happening to the Omega, his eyes were turning grey. 

If an Omega’s eyes change into a grey colour meant they were dropping. When their eyes changed fully grey, they succumb to their inner wolf and only act on instincts. For Omega’s it’s a defense mechanism. The deeper the Omega drops the longer he’ll be under. Some cases have Omega’s being dropped for weeks and even months, meaning they were really fucking scared and in danger to drop that deep. 

Though here’s the problem, Louis wasn’t in danger. So why was he going under?  
Harry had to get him back up before it’s too late. ’’Louis? Can you talk to me love?’’ He looked at the Omega, showing no sign of even understanding what he just said. ‘’Foxy? Come back to me please you don’t have to be afraid.’’ The Omega mewled, trying to get even deeper in the corner

He had to do something to calm Louis the fuck down and he had to do it fast.  
Against his protest, he picked Louis up putting the Omega’s face in his neck. He felt Louis body go limb, calming down the more he scented his neck. 

‘’Good boy.’’ Harry said and heard Louis purr at the praise. ‘’Being such a good boy, Louis.’’ 

After twenty minutes praising the Omega, the grey was fating and blue orbs came back to reality. ‘’You back with me Foxy?’’ 

Louis nodded, putting his face back in Harry’s neck. ‘’Sorry.’’ He sniffed, inhaling more Alpha musk to calm him down. Louis was still feeling fuzzy and needed the Alpha scent and touch so badly. ‘’I’m so sorry.’’ 

‘’Hey, hey.’’ Harry whispered kissing the Omega’s head. ‘’You don’t need to apologize Foxy.’’ 

‘’Please, don’t leave me mom, dad. I don’t want to be alone anymore.’’ He cried. 

Obviously Louis was still fuzzy and confused. Harry slowly rocked them, still sitting in the corner with Louis in his lap. ‘’You’re not alone Louis.’’ He grabbed the Omega’s head and forced him to look into his eyes. ‘’You have Niall, Liam, Zayn.’’ He brushed a tear away from Louis’ cheek with his thumb. ‘’And I’m here too, babe.’’ 

Louis blinked, slowly processing what the Alpha just said. The gleam in his eyes returned, indicating he was fully back. ‘’Wha- what?’’ 

‘’Welcome back Foxy.’’

‘’Why am I in your lap?’’ Louis looked around the room, not recognizing it. ‘’Where am I?’’ Slowly trying to remember what he was doing before but couldn’t remember anything but watching the movie, feeling very tired. 

‘’Shhh, for some reason you were really scared and almost went under.’’ Harry explained. ‘’You scared the hell out of me Foxy.’’ 

‘’Why was I scared?’’ Did he have a nightmare again? Lately he’s having more nightmares and they’re getting worst. 

Harry sighed. ‘’I don’t know, you were sleeping in my arms. Trying to get away as fast as possible.‘’

He remembered feeling trapped by something, probably Harry’s arms. It triggered a memory of that night and set him off.

‘’Oh, I remembered.’’ He crawled off Harry’s lap to stand up. ‘’Sorry you had to see that.’’

‘’Why did you drop?’’ 

‘’My past is none of you concern. ‘’ He hissed. ‘’Look, thanks for helping me alright?’’ He made his way to the door when Harry blocked him off. 

‘’True, you have no obligation to tell me.’’ Harry took Louis’ chin in his hand and made him look in his eyes. ‘’Though, you crawling in a corner, trembling, crying and looking like a mess. Is my concern.’’ Harry said. His green eyes glaring at Louis. 

Louis avoided his eyes to the floor, not knowing what to say. Harry was a dominant fuck. The pressure on his chin doubled, not really hurting him but it got his attention back to the Alpha.

‘’Do. Not. Look. Away. From. Me.’’ Harry warned him, before loosening his grip on his chin but not enough for Louis to pull away. ‘’Am I clear, Louis?’’ Harry’s dominating tone is making him so submissive, so he just nodded. ‘’I’m not going to force you to tell me what the hell happened in your past, alright?’’ Louis nodded again and Harry sighed. ‘’But if you ever want to tell me, I’ll be there for you.’’ He let go of Louis’ chin to walk back to the bed but felt weight press against him instead. He felt the Omega’s arm coming around him from behind. 

‘’Thank you Harry.’’ Louis arms tighten around him his face snuggling his back.

''Let's get dressed and get some breakfast, Lou.'' Harry said feeling Louis nod his head against his back.

~

The five boys are eating breakfast, they have pancakes and waffles. The kitchen specially made it for them and even delivered it.‘’Damn rich bastards.’’ Louis mutters under his breath. ‘’But you have your pancakes, don’t you?’’ Liam chuckled. ‘’Thanks to these rich bastards.’’ Louis rolls his eyes and ate another piece. He had to admit though, these pancakes were the best. 

‘’Lou?’’ Niall spoke with a mouth full of waffles. 

‘’First swallow your food, then talk Ni.’’ Louis commanded. Niall swallowed, obeying Louis’ command. ‘’You know that assignment Miss weather gave Thursday?’’ 

Louis hummed. ‘’What of it?’’

‘’Can you maybe help me? For that first assignment you had an A and I had a D.’’ Niall tried to reason with him. ‘’She said my spelling sucked and had to do it over again so can you read it through for me?’’

‘’Yeah sure Ni.’’ 

Liam couldn’t contain the smile on his face and looking to his right, so couldn’t the other Alpha’s. Louis was like a mother hen towards Niall. Making sure he eats, drinks, makes his homework, brush his teeth etc. 

‘’Foxy, eat the rest of your pancakes.’’ Harry said, his inner wolf insisting to let the Omega know to eat more. 

‘’I can’t, I’ll explode if I eat another piece.’’

‘’No, you won’t. Eat two more pieces, Louis.’’ Harry commands. Louis groans but fluttered his tail in submission and puts another piece in his mouth, slowly chewing and swallowing before eating another piece.

Liam was amazed at how these two were interacting. Normally Louis wouldn’t listen at all, being the disobedient little shit he is. But right now the Omega is fluttering his tail in submission, listening to Harry’s command. It’s almost shocking to see. Harry on the other hand is being overprotective of the Omega, controlling his every move and watching him like a hawk. The two are seriously made for each other, Liam thinks. 

They were all done eating, so Louis decided to go back to his room. Louis had to go back to his room to dye his coat, before silver strands of hair make their way to the surface. He decided to dye it now every three days, just to be sure.

‘’I’m going back to the room, Ni.’’ Louis says. ‘’Are you coming too or will you stay a bit longer?’’ 

‘’I’ll stay just a bit longer.’’ Niall answered, swaying his puffy white tail. ‘’Do you mind?’’ Louis shakes his head. ‘’No, it’s okay.’’ He says. ‘’I want to read my new book, so need the silence anyway.’’ 

‘’Okay, I’ll be back soon though.’’ Niall smiles and takes him in a hug. ‘’Don’t like being away from you too long, Lou.’’ Louis hugs him back and smiles in the Wolf’s shoulder. ‘’Me neither.’’

‘’I’m going back to my room too.’’ Harry says. ‘’So I’ll walk you to your room first.’’ 

Louis obediently nods his head. ‘’Okay.’’ He blushes. 

Harry gives Niall a hug, making Louis feel jealous for some reason. He walks over to Zayn and Liam, giving them a hug too. They all say to hang out soon again before Harry walks out of the room with Louis tailing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	4. A sad soul is always up past midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are some of you interested in Louis past? Because here's the chapter involving it!

On their way back to the Louis’ room, he notices all the stares he’s receiving from other students. It’s making him very nervous for some reason. Is his true coat color showing? 

Harry notices Louis’ nervousness. ‘’Just ignore them, Foxy.’’ Harry smirks at him. ‘’They’re just jealous because they’re not the ones walking beside me… I won’t let them hurt you or anything.’’

Louis nods and sighs in relieve. He wasn’t nervous of them being jealous or hurting him but the thought of his coat showing got him nervous. What if it would show, will they rat him out? He’s probably radiating nervous pheromones because Harry’s big left hand slides into his smaller right hand. He immediately calms down, smiling at their tangled fingers. If that would happen, Harry would protect him. Screw that, Niall would have their heads an put them on a stick. 

They arrived at his room still holding each other’s hand. Honestly Louis didn’t wanted to let it go. His touch made him feel so happy and safe. So he opened the door and just walked in without letting the big hand go, pulling Harry in with him. 

‘’It’s a pretty small room, isn’t it Foxy?’’ Harry asked, smirking down at him. 

They were standing in front of each other in the center of the room. ‘’Yeah, it’s small compared to your fucking huge room. But it’s cozy and smells safe I guess?’’ Louis said a bit unsure. ‘’Don’t know how to explain it but I feel content in here, it’s not big but enough space for us.’’ 

Harry just nodded, still inspecting the room. It was really small compared to his room. But just like Louis says, it’s cozy. 

Harry knew the Omega didn’t wanted to let his hand go and craved his touch. His other hand came up to the Omega’s face and cupped it with his hand. Louis purred, leaning into his touch. Harry growled because Louis is just too damn cute.

He leaned forward, seeking the Omega’s lips and kissing them. At first the Omega didn’t respond and it made him kind of frustrated but then Louis started kissing him back. He picked the Omega up who instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist. Harry laid the Omega on his bed and crawled on top of him. Louis whined for a second at the loss of his lips but before he knew Harry’s lips were on his again. Harry’s tong pried his mouth open, finding its way into the Omega’s mouth, claiming it. 

Louis moaned, hungrily kissing the Alpha back. The alpha released his lips and started trailing down to his neck, nibbling, sucking and biting his neck. ‘’Harry. Ah.’’ 

‘’You smell so good Foxy.’’ Harry said between scenting him and sucking his neck. Louis face was flushed red from the blushing. He’d never done something like this with anyone so it was a bit overwhelming. ‘’Harry, please.’’ 

‘’What do you want Foxy?’’ Harry whispered next to his ear before licking it. ‘’Tell me love.’’ 

‘’I- want you to touch me but I don’t know what to do.’’ He was blushing so much and Harry never saw something more beautiful than this creature in front of him. He couldn’t have sex with Louis, there was no way he could control himself and would definitely mark the shit out of him. 

‘’I want to fuck you so bad Lou, but I can’t control myself if I do.’’ Harry tried to explain, pampering Louis entire face with kisses. ‘’I would fuck you so hard, make you take my knot and mark you, make you mine.’’ Louis moaned at the thought of it, slick forming in his hole. ‘’Breed you, make you full of my puppies. Fuck Louis, what are you doing to me?’’ 

Harry stopped kissing him and just laid his head on the Omega’s shoulder. Scenting him, trying to calm himself down. ‘’I’ve never wanted that with anyone, just using them was enough.’’ Harry sighed, snuggling more into Louis. ‘’But you, you’re different. I feel so different around you Foxy.’’ 

Louis was silent for a moment, taking in what Harry just said. So it wasn’t just him feeling like this? ‘’Me neither Harry, I’ve never even wanted an Alpha or have pups but you make me submissive for some reason, make me want to listen to any command you give.’’

Harry looked at the Omega laying under him and kissed him again, this time slowly and loving. Louis kissed back, purring what again, made Harry growl deep in his throat. ‘’You’re turning me on so much, Lou.’’ 

‘’I’m not trying to but I-‘’ Louis sais unsure, he thought Harry’s growl was a mad one. Harry interrupted him before he could even finish his sentence. 

‘’Shhh, it was a compliment love.’’ Harry smiled cupping Louis head in his hands, leaning on his elbows to pamper his face with kisses again. ‘’As you noticed, my wolf growls a bit. But it doesn’t meant it as an aggressive growl or anything in that way.’’ 

Louis giggled because Harry’s wolf doesn't growl a bit but a lot. ‘’I noticed it.’’ 

‘’So you really would want to mate with me?’’ Is almost came out as a whisper, a very sad one at that. It really made harry frown, why was Louis sometimes so damn negative? He knew it had something to do with his past and probably his parents since he freaked out about that while talking to Liam. 

‘’I’m going to be honest with you, okay?’’ Harry said and Louis nodded. ‘’I’ll just be straight to the point.’’ Louis nodded again. ‘’I kind of fuck around a lot… Never wanting to mate someone for the rest of my life.’’ Harry sighed. ‘’But ever since my wolf locked it’s eyes on you, it’s never satisfied unless it’s you.’’ 

Louis was looking a bit confused, what did he mean by not satisfied unless it was him? ‘’ What do you mean by not satisfied?’’ 

‘’Like I can’t knot anyone, cause it disgust me unless it would be you.’’ Harry climbed of Louis and sat at the edge of the bed. ‘’Yesterday I couldn’t even get it up, my wolf just refuses to fuck someone that isn’t you.’’ Harry laughed but it wasn’t a laugh because it was funny, no it was a desperate laugh like he didn’t know what to do. 

Louis sat next to him and took a giant hand of Harry in his two smaller hands. ‘’I’m not asking you to bond me, I barely even know you. And fucking around a lot like a slut is fucked up, Harry.’’ Ah, sassy Louis makes his way back to the surface Harry thought. ‘’Plus you don’t know shit about me and neither do I about you.’’

‘’And honestly.’’ Louis continued. ‘’I’m not ready to mate you either, have your pups. I have problems of my own I need to solve first.’’ 

Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, I know. I mean I don’t know what it is you experienced in your past that damaged you but-‘’ 

‘’One day.’’ Louis interrupted. ‘’One day, I’ll tell you. But I don’t know if I can trust any of you with my biggest secret.’’ Louis sighed. ‘’No, that came out wrong. I know I can trust the four of you but my past doesn’t allow me to trust anyone.’’ 

‘’Shh, it’s okay.’’ Harry whispered and kisses his forehead. Something Harry did a lot. ‘’I already told you, I’m not forcing you to say anything but if something is bothering you , you will tell me, understand?’’ 

Louis nodded but Harry had none of that. ‘’Answer me, Louis.’’ Harry commands in his dominant tone. 

‘’Yes, I understand.’’ Submissively lowering his ears and looking down at the ground. 

‘’Yes what?’’ Harry smirked, Louis acting stubborn and disobedient can be fun in its own way but making him submissive like this is much better. In the end he is an Pureblood Alpha, and one that loves being in control. 

‘’Yes, Alpha?’’ Louis mewled. 

Harry kissed his forehead again. ‘’Good boy.’’ Harry pecked him on the lips before walking back to the door but before opening it, he turned and smiled at the Omega. ‘’I’m going back to my room, see you later Foxy.’’ 

Louis nodded and smiled back. ‘’Okay, bye Alpha.’’ His inner Omega preened every time he said it. That Harry was kind of controlling him, something he never thought he needed. He always wanted to be independent but his inner Omega wants to be controlled by Harry.

Harry noticed it and smirked. ‘’Good boy, bye babe.’’ He opened the door, leaving the Omega in his room. His wolf was howling at him to turn back and claim, make sure no one else touch what’s his. But he can’t do that yet, not to himself and not to Louis. 

~

The next three weeks were basically the same, Louis reading a lot, Niall eating a lot. On the weekends they went over to Liam, Zayn and Harry to hang out. Harry and Louis were clinging to each other more than ever, giving each other kisses and cuddling a lot. The others are used to it by now, at first it was a bit shocking seeing the Alpha and Omega act like an mated pair. Niall didn’t like it at first, felt like Harry was taking Louis away from him. But after they had a little argument, he got over it and actually supports them now. 

The three Alpha’s and two Omega’s were in Harry’s room just hanging out, like usual. Louis was sitting in Harry lap with his back against Harry chest, Niall had his feet in Liam’s lap and his head in Zayn’s lap. Zayn’s hand was petting his head making Niall purr. ‘’Zayn, never ever stop doing that.’’

Zayn chuckled. ‘’Of course not, princess. Your wish is my command.’’

‘’Hmm, it better be.’’

Harry was licking Louis neck before making his way to his earlobe and sucking on it. Louis whimpered, Harry was doing this stuff all the time and he got a bit used to it by now but Harry’s possessiveness made his inner Omega so horny and submissive.

‘’Haz, Lou. Get a fucking room!’’ Liam chuckled making Louis blush. ‘’Shut up Liam…’’ He mumbled. 

Harry smirked. ‘’Yeah shut up Liam, let me groom him for fuck sake.’’

Liam rolled his eyes. ‘’That’s something you do in private not in a room with your best friends watching and hearing all the sounds you both make.’’

Harry growled at him, tighten his arms around Louis. ‘’I don’t care.’’

Louis spoke up. ‘’I care?’’

‘’Shhh, love the Alpha’s are talking.’’ Harry said making Louis scoff.

Normally Louis would have punched an Alpha for neglecting his presence, because he’s an Omega. But no, Harry is a fucker who just had to make him so submissive like this. Like two weeks ago they were walking into the cafeteria, Harry’s big hand possessively on Louis lower back. When he was about to sit down, Harry pulled him in his lap and made him sit there the whole time and he does it every fucking day since then. 

He also at least grooms him once or twice a day, preferably in the mornings and evenings. He licks his neck, behind his ears and sometimes his face. Honestly he likes it when Harry grooms him, it makes the Alpha even more possessive of him and his inner Omega swoons at the attention of the Alpha. So that why he’s on Harry lap again being groomed in front of his friends. 

‘’Lou, turn around so I can do your face.’’ Harry said, voice hoarse and dominant. 

Louis groaned but complied. He turned around so he’s straddling Harry lap. Harry kissed him, tong sliding in his mouth to dominate his mouth too. Then Harry kissed his nose and started grooming his face making Louis’ inner Omega purr in contentment.

Harry was satisfied with his grooming session after a good five minutes so commanded Louis to turn around, so they could cuddle again. Louis of course complied to the Alpha’s command, slowly dozing off. 

Niall woke him up after an hour saying they had to go back to their room making Louis groan. He kissed Harry on the lips before walking out the room hand in hand with Niall. ‘’Lou, when are you going to have sex with Harry?’’ Niall whispered while on their way back to their room.

Louis blushed. ‘’Ni! I- You can’t ask something like that!’’ He whispered back in a hissing tone making Niall giggle. 

‘’Lou, you’re blushing so hard right now!’’

‘’Am not..’’ He mumbled looking away. 

Niall giggled. ‘’No but seriously you both haven’t done in right? How the hell is Harry maintaining is sexual urges around you?’’

Louis shrugged. ‘’I said a few weeks ago I wanted to take it slow and he complied.’’

They arrived at their room, changed into something comfortable to sleep before climbing both in Niall’s bed.

‘’So, you’re still taking it slow?’’ Niall whispered. 

‘’I don’t know, honestly I want to do it so bad but I’m scared… What if he just uses me and I give something so important away?’’ Louis whimpered so Niall wrapped him up in his arms. ‘’Do you think Haz would do that? I mean I’ve seen the way he reacts to you, who not actually, but there’s no way Harry is ever going to let you go.’’ 

Louis smiled. ‘’You think so?’’ Niall nodded kissing Louis on his forehead. ‘’I’m certain. Now let’s go back to sleep, love ’’ 

Louis nodded already falling in a deep slumber, hoping he wouldn’t have another nightmare again. 

 

~A week later~

It was Sunday night when shit hit the fan. Louis and Niall were sharing a bed as usual because Louis still had his nightmares every now and then and they got used to sleeping together. Louis was whimpering, tossing around and kicked Niall. Niall groaned, looking up to see Louis even more freaked out than normal. The Fox began screaming, crying even begging for god knows what.

‘’Please stop!’’  
‘’Help me…Someone help me!’’  
‘’Mom don’t leave me.’’  
‘’Mommy , where is daddy?’’   
‘’I want my daddy.’’   
‘’Please no, DON’T!’’

‘’LOUIS STOP, WAKE UP!’’ Niall tried shaking him like usual but it didn’t work, it only made Louis freak out more.

‘’DON’T TOUCH THEM!’’  
‘’PLEASE DON’T KILL THEM!’’  
‘’DON’T KILL ME!’’   
‘’MOM, DAD WHERE ARE YOU?’’  
‘’DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE!’’  
‘’ALEX?’’

Niall grabbed the bottle of water and emptied it above the screaming Omega.  
‘’WAKE THE FUCK UP LOU!’’

Louis sat up, blinking at Niall before breaking down. He felt Niall’s arms come around him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He couldn’t do this anymore, the nightmare was exactly how it happened that night. It was like it was re-happening and there was nothing he could do about it, just like in the past…

Louis was breathing heavily, crying and couldn’t stop trembling in Niall’s arms.  
‘’I’m so sorry Ni, almost every night this happens.’’ 

‘’Stop apologizing Lou, it breaks me to see you like this.’’ Niall kissed his temple. ‘’It’s going to be okay alright? It was only a dream, a stupid nightmare.’’ Niall laid him back down and pulled the duvet over them. Pulling Louis in his arms, he kissed his nose. ‘’Let’s go back to sleep, Lou. We have Health class in four hours.’’ 

Louis just nodded, snuggling closer to Niall. 

The next morning Louis was so tired, he couldn’t fall back asleep again last night. If he sleeps, the nightmares will come back again and again and again. The only option he had was to stay awake… 

 

~Two days later~

The boys, except Louis, were watching some series about an Alpha prince falling in love with some commoner Wolf. Niall couldn’t keep it to himself anymore. ‘’Guys, I’ve got to tell you something.’’ He whispered. 

Liam hummed. ‘’What?’’ 

‘’Louis isn’t sleeping anymore.’’ He whispered, voice hoarse indicating he’s going to cry any second now. 

Harry immediately looked at the Omega. ‘’What do you mean he doesn’t sleep?’’ Alpha instincts activated. 

Even Liam and Zayn are looking very concerned. ‘’I- He-‘’ Niall didn’t even know how to explain it, should he tell them about Louis nightmares? Louis only had two nightmares of all the times he slept with Harry so Louis convinced him it wasn’t that bad. Niall knew exactly how bad it was that his friend couldn’t even sleep anymore. 

‘’Niall? Tell us what’s wrong with Louis.’’ Zayn commanded, he was getting a bit impatient now. 

‘’He’s having these very bad dreams, first it was maybe two to three times a week but lately he had them every night.’’ Niall breathed in. His eyes were starting to water. ‘’Two days ago he just freaked out, screaming and crying.’’   
Niall was crying now. ‘’Things like not to kill his parents, and that he was afraid to die too.’’ He slowly breathed out seeing three pairs of concerned eyes waiting for him to continue. ‘’He screamed, ‘don’t kill me please’. Normally I could just shake him awake but last time it just made it worse and had to throw water in his face.’’ 

Zayn pulled Niall in his lap and slowly rubbed his back with his hand. Liam was petting his knee also trying to calm him down. Harry didn’t even know what to say, was it that bad? He didn’t even notice his Omega’s fears. 

Niall continued, still crying. ‘’He hasn’t slept since that last nightmare. What the hell did he have to go through?’’ Niall looked Zayn straight in the eye, scaring the Alpha a bit. ‘’He has been through hell and he can’t even tell me! I’ve been waiting weeks for him to tell me, but he apparently doesn’t trust me enough and it breaks my heart to see Louis like this and not being able to help him.’’ Niall was breathing heavily, coughing and crying at the same time.

‘’Nialler calm down, please.’’ Harry whispered but hard enough for the Omega to hear. Niall looked at Harry, the Alpha had tears in his eyes too. 

‘’Haz…’’ Zayn said pulling his friend into him and Niall.   
‘’I didn’t even notice it.’’ Harry whispers not even bothering to hold his tears because he’s supposed to be a tough Alpha. His Omega was devastated and he didn’t even fucking notice it. 

‘’Haz, we didn’t noticed it either.’’ Liam even has teary eyes. ‘Niall said he was screaming not to kill him, to who?’ He thought. 

‘’No, I saw him last night and he acted the same as always. He only looked exhausted and when I commented on it, he just shrugged it off saying he slept late last night to finish his homework.’’ Harry took a deep breath and sighed. ‘’And the worst thing is that… I fucking believed him.’’ The last part came out in a whisper.

‘’Well, Louis is a Fox and Foxes are tricksters.’’ Niall tried to joke but just made him cry even harder. ‘’I’m going to talk to him now.’’ Niall was determent now, he is not going to let Louis destroy himself because of his past.

‘’Niall, he never told me about his past or anything but he did say he would tell us when he’s ready.’’ Harry explained. 

‘’When he’s ready? He can’t even function normal anymore because of his lack of sleep.’’ 

‘’Nia-‘’ Harry tried to talk him out of it but Niall just interrupted him.

‘’No, he’s my first friend aside from you guys… He became my best friend in the last couple of weeks.’’ Niall stopped crying and was only sniffling now. ‘’I’m going to talk to him right now. I’ll call you afterwards to say how it went.’’ 

Harry wanted to protest but Liam and Zayn stopped him shaking their heads. Liam looked at Niall and gave him a nod. ‘’Go Ni, take him out of his shell.’’ 

‘’I will.’’ 

~

Niall felt actually nervous to confront Louis about his nightmares. How was the Fox going to react? Standing in front of his room, taking a deep breath before pushing the door open. 

‘’Lou? You here?’’ Niall asked, looking around the dark room.

‘’Yeah.’’ Louis sounded so tired. He also looked very tired, bags under his eyes, not even brushed his hair. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his duvet wrapped around his small frame, shielding everything except his face.

‘’Lou, can I talk to you please?’’ 

‘’Actually, I want to talk to you too.’’ Louis said.

Niall nodded his head, making his way over to Louis’ bed to sit next to him.

~

Louis was feeling so tired, he just couldn’t anymore. He needed to sleep so after Niall went to the Alpha’s, probably to avoid his depressive mood. He tried to get some sleep but he had a nightmare again about his family dying in front of him. He screamed himself awake again, crying and trembling. 

He took a shower after the nightmare and looks in the mirror to see how badly he looked. His eyes widened, his silver coat was shining through. He wanted to grab his dye when his hand stopped. This would be a good opportunity to just tell Niall about his past and show his coat.  
He loved the Omega so much, he made him feel safe and happy. Niall wouldn’t rat him out but protect him. In his head he knew Niall would never ever hurt him at least not on purpose. Putting the dye back on his shelf and walking back to his bed. He pulled the covers off and wrapped it around him so Niall wouldn’t see his coat right away.

The door opened and he heard Niall saying his name, sounding scared or unsure of something. ‘’Lou can I talk to you please?’’   
Louis was hesitating to just call his plan off. Thinking of running back to the bathroom and dye his coat as fast as possible but he couldn’t. He trusted Niall, he loved him. 

Making up his mind he spoke. ‘’Actually, I want to talk to you too’’

Niall sat down next to him, fidgeting his fingers. ‘’Lou, you look like shit.’’ 

Louis raised an eyebrow, giggled a bit. ’’Thanks, best compliment ever Ni.’’

‘’No really Lou, this can’t go on anymore.’’ Niall seemed afraid, unsure and angry at the same time. ‘’I can’t see you neglect yourself like this anymore.’’

He nodded. ‘’About that Niall, I’ve got to tell you a story.’’

Niall nodded. ‘’About what?’’ 

There was no way back now, he thought. ‘I’ve got to do it, I can do this.’ 

‘’About a rare family living deep in the forest, hiding from humanity.’’ Louis sighed before continuing the whole story. 

‘’I’ve got to tell you first the story from hundreds of years ago.’’ Louis whispered. ‘’A story my mother told me.’’

Niall looked confused but didn’t comment on it.   
‘’A long time ago, there were four prestigious clans. The fourth clan, that doesn’t exist anymore, was made out of Silver Foxes. It was the most powerful clan out of the four.’’ He stilled for a moment to catch his breath. 

‘’It’s kind of obvious but their Coat was silver and some greedy fucks wanted it for themselves. So one day hunters captured a Fox for his Coat and another Fox and another after that. Slowly killing of the entire clan.’’ 

‘’Some Foxes got scared and fled into the woods, the biggest mistake they made. A lot of traps were set up, all of them got captured. The clan didn’t knew who were hunting them, they were all just scared and angry. Their family was getting killed left and right and no one could do anything about it.’’ Louis looked straight at the wall, clamping the covers tighter around himself. 

‘’The head of the Silver clan knew he had to do something so went to the other prestigious clan , in hope they could help them. But he got straight up rejected by every single one of them. His clan was slowly getting killed and no one wanted to help him, afraid these killers would turn to them too. The Silver Fox couldn’t do anything to save his family anymore. He tried protecting as many Foxes as he could, taking them all in the woods, shielded away from humanity. Others betrayed him anyway, he didn’t want to be associated with those selfish people.’’ 

‘’No one knew where the prestigious clan went. Some thought they were all dead so the fourth clan got suspended leaving The Styles, The Payne’s and The Maliks as the remaining prestigious clans. The next years were relatively safe, no Coat-Hunter detected in eight years.’’ 

‘’A certain Fox called Timothy grew full of hatred, his own parents were taken from him when he was twelve. Now he was twenty, ignored the clan head by going out of the woods into the town. He dyed his Coat before going into town, getting involved in the underground where he found the most shocking thing he’d ever seen. Some Silver Foxes that got captured years ago, were skinned and sold for over 50.000.000₪ . He saw Coat’s from his brethren hanging on the wall as trophy’s. A man came up to him, talking about the Coats and telling him that only the purest Silver Foxes got skinned. The remaining Foxes, even those having a little spot that wasn’t Silver, got killed.’’

‘’Timothy was so angry, that he burned the whole facility to the ground, burning all the Coats from his brethren. There’s no way he was going to let them be sold like this, he rather have them burn than sold and kept like a trophy. A Coat-hunter saw him starting the fire, followed Timothy into the forest and finding their hideout. Of course he told the other hunters about the Silver clan. Not even a day later their hideout was attacked.’’

‘’The hunters only took those with a Pure Coat, killing the remaining Foxes. This time only a handful of Foxes escaped, even Timothy. Again living their life secluded from the rest of humanity. That was their only way to survive. Timothy never went back into town, hating everybody too much for doing this to them. The Foxes stayed in the woods never leaving it again.’’

Louis remembered his mother telling him this story she also told him she let out a lot of violent stuff that she would tell him when he’s old enough, though he never got the chance to hear that side of the story and is stuck with the easy version of it. 

‘’The Foxes spread hatred through their bloodline, towards the town’s people, hunters and the prestigious clan’s. ’’Louis sighed. ‘’My mother though didn’t blame the town’s people or the prestigious families, they only wanted to protect themselves. She taught me not to judge other’s before I got to know them, but most of the time I do judge other’s before I know them. It also is to protect myself.’’

Niall was pretty confused, he knew that long ago there were four prestigious families but there was almost no to none information about it, like it got erased from the past. But what did his mom had to do with it and Louis? He couldn’t make a connection and just got him confused. ‘’So, what did this have to do with your story?’’

‘’Well, now I’m coming back to that rare family living in the forest, even after hundreds of years, still hiding from humanity…’’ Louis gulped. 

‘’They were descendants of the forgotten prestigious clan, living in a small house but big enough for them. The family consisted of a mother, a father and two twin boys.'' He remember his mother, his dad and Alexander, his twin brother. Louis got teary eyes thinking about them though now only a good memory flooded into him. 

Flashback eleven years ago~

Louis and Alexander were running around in the forest, tumbling on the ground, playing in the mud. Alex was always more adventurous, daring to do the exciting stuff he didn’t dare to do. ‘’Louuuuu! Come on, it’s such a nice view!’’ Alex was in the big tree, almost on the highest branch of it. 

‘’Come down Al! What if you fall, you’ll die!’’ Louis cried, hiccuping, scared his brother would fall out of the tree and seriously hurt himself.

Alex was very protective of Louis. His parents always told him he was going to be a very powerful Alpha. Alex couldn’t be happier because that meant he would be strong enough to protect Louis. Louis was the one he loved most, his twin brother. If Louis started to cry, like now, his brother instinct and Alpha instincts flared. Louis was obviously going to be an Omega, his Omega. He didn’t care that they were twins, some people were against breeding in family but he loved Louis and wanted him to be his forever so he made up his mind and decided Louis will be his Omega.

Alex smoothly jumped out of the tree in front of Louis and took his little brother in his arms. ‘’Shhh, don’t cry Lou. I’m okay see?’’ 

Louis sniffed and brought his nose into his brothers neck, scenting the shit out of him. His brother just embraced him, making sure Louis was okay and not scared anymore. ‘’Stop scaring me so much I thought you were going to die, brother.’’ He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, eyes red from the big tears. His brother kissed his nose making him giggle. ‘’Sorry Lou, I’m never going to die. I can’t leave my little brother alone in such a big, bad world, now can I?

Flashback ends~

Louis smiled at the happy memory of his brother taking care of him, playing with him, cuddling him. Protecting him like he was his Omega. Niall nudged his shoulder to encourage him to continue his story. Louis just nodded, thinking where he left off. 

‘’The family, expect the father, never left the woods. The father just like Timothy did all those years ago, dyed his Coat to hide his identity. He only dyed it when he went to city to get grocery’s, clothes, his dye and stuff like that.’’ Niall grabbed his hand making him relax a little. It was damn hard to talk about his family. Niall linked their fingers together like saying no matter what, he’ll be beside Louis.

‘’One day the two twin boys were playing in the woods, not far from their house because they weren’t allowed to go too far.’’ Louis sighed. ‘’The boys noticed some people walking in the direction of their house… The older twin knew something was wrong and pulled his younger brother behind a tree, putting his hand over the younger twins mouth so he wouldn’t make a noise.’’ 

Flashback nine years ago~  
‘’Do you really think the Intel is right? ‘’ A man asked to another man from their group.

Alex knew that this was going to end bad, their mom told them plenty of times about their family and how dangerous it was if someone would find out the colour of their Coat. Judging from the way the group was dressed meant they had to be Coat-hunters.

He had to make sure Louis would be safe. ‘’Lou, you have to stay here.’’ He whispered. ‘’Stay hidden and do not come out until I come to get you.’’ He kissed Louis forehead, cheeks and at last his nose. Louis nose was the cutest thing in the world. ‘’I promise I’ll come get you when it’s safe, alright? You trust me right?’’ Louis nodded his head, of course he trusted his brother. ‘’I trust you, I promise I’ll stay here.’’

‘’Good, I love you so much.’’ Again Alex kissed Louis nose again making the younger twin giggle. ‘’Love you too, Al’’ He whispered.

Alex ran as fast as he could back to the house, he had to warn his mom and dad. If the hunters found them, they’ll probably kill his dad and himself since their Coat’s weren’t ‘Pure’. His left ear was fully black, though the rest of his Coat was pure Silver but because of his one ear his coat wasn't 'worthy'. His dad had a few black spots between his Silver Coat so wasn't pure either.

His mom doesn't have a single spot in her Silver Coat deeming it Pure. It's always shiny and beautiful but Louis' coat was even more beautiful. His twin brother shined even more than his mother’s Coat, it was softer and a bit more fluffy. It was absolutely gorgeous and if the Coat-Hunters would see his little brothers Coat, they would surely skin him. Something he had to prevent at all costs, even if it costs his own life. 

His house came into view making his eyes widen, big flames roared through the sky, catching other trees in flames as well. ‘’MOM, DAD!’’ He screamed, cause that was all he could do. His eyes were burning with tears when he saw two silhouettes walking out through the back of the burning house, his mom and dad. 

He ran to them as fast as he could. ‘’MOM!’’ His mother turned to him with worried eyes lifting a bit at seeing one of her children safe. Ears perking up at the max and tail wagging. ‘’Oh, my baby.. You’re safe.’’ She cried hugging her pup tight in her arms. ‘’I thought the Hunters captured you. ‘’ 

‘’Where’s Louis?’’ His father asked, looking worried and angry as hell. 

‘’He’s safe, I left him in the hollow tree.’’

Suddenly they heard movement behind them, they turned around seeing eight men coming out of it. ‘’Look at this, the Intel was right.’’ 

His father growled, his Alpha canines showing, thirsty for blood. ‘’Go away!’’ he roared. 

The men weren’t afraid of him. They just laughed. ‘’Judging from your conversation just now with your son. It’s safe to say there’s another Fox hiding in the woods, am I right?’’ The leader of the group said. Now Alex was growling too.  
‘’If you dare touch him, I’ll rip your goddamn throat out.’’ He growled, little canines making their way through. His father knew he was going to present as an Alpha but now it was 100% sure. Alex blood red eyes , screaming rage at the thought of his little brother captured by these madman.

His father looked at his mother, giving a nod. ‘’Honey, why don’t you go find Louis?’’

She nodded and ran off to find her pup as fast as she could. Her only thought was Louis right now. She found him in the hollow tree just like Alex said, curled up in a ball. ‘’Baby?’’ Louis looked up at his mom, a tear escape his eye. ‘’Mommy.’’ He jumped in his mother’s arms, scenting her neck. His mother did the same to him, scenting him and kissing his face all over. 

‘’Where’s Alex and daddy?’’ He asked, eyes full of worry. 

‘’Louis, listen to mommy alright?’’ She said, pulling her face out of Louis neck to look him in the eyes. ‘’There are bad people at our home and daddy is going to scare them a-‘’

A loud gun shot was heard in the distance, and another, and even more. Louis mewled, knowing something was really wrong. 

‘’Mommy.’’ Louis whimpered burying his face back in her neck. ‘’What was that, mommy?’’ 

‘’Oh no... Louis go back in the tree, and do not come out alright?’’ 

‘’NO, MOMMY I’M SCARED!’’ He screamed, crying. He was so scared that something bad was going to happen to them.

‘’Louis, shhhh baby. I have to go get daddy and Alex, okay?’’ Louis shakes his head, Alex said the same that he would came back and he still hasn’t so mommy was going to leave him too. ‘’No, please don’t leave me alone, I don’t want to be alone mommy.’’ He whimpered. 

His mother kissed his forehead. ‘’Louis Tomlinson, you are not and will never be alone, do you understand me? Mommy, daddy and Alex will always be with you no matter where we are, alright?’’ Louis nodded, not quite understanding it but just nodded. ‘’Promise you’ll never leave me?’’ Holding up his pinky. ‘’ Pinky promise? ‘’ His mother smiled and tangling her pinky in his pinky. ‘’Pinky promise.’’ She whispered. Louis nodded his head, seeing his mother run back in the direction of their house.

She ran back as hard as she could, crying because she already knew what happened. Her mating bond was aching as hell. When she arrived back the house she saw what she already feared. Her husband on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Alex was crying next to him, mourning his dad but still growling at the hunters. six hunters laid on the ground, obviously dead. Probably killed by her husband. 

Maybe she was an Omega but seeing the love of her life laying on the ground with no light in his eyes anymore and her pup crying in front of her made her rage. ‘’GET AWAY FROM THEM!’’ She growled, jumping in front of her pup, shielding him from the hunters. Her mother instinct was telling her to protect the pup but she knew they needed to run or else they weren’t going to make it. ‘’Mom? Where is Louis?’’ Alex sniffed.

She didn’t know what to say, if she said he was okay then the hunters would know Louis was out there. She did what no mother wanted to do but had to, she would do anything to protect her pup. ‘’Louis isn’t going to come back, Alex.’’ 

The hunters raised an eyebrow, confused at her statement.

‘’Mom? What do you mean he’s not coming back?’’ Alex asked unsure, not knowing what to expect… Louis was safe right? Did he leave Louis in a bad spot? It was his fault something happened wasn’t it. 

‘’Exactly as I say, Alex. Your brother is not going to come back anymore.’’ She whispered. 

‘’NO! NO! NO!’’ Alex cried. ‘’What happened to him! He was safe when I left him!’’

The hunters laughed. ‘’Probably one of us captured him. We already knew there were four of you, you both didn’t notice it but we had spies checking you out multiple times until we were sure it only the four of you lived here.’’ The man smirked. ‘’We also know that your little brother is very special, his gorgeous Pure Coat is going to produce so much money for us.’’ He laughed.

Alex wanted to cough his eyes out, so he did. He jumped on him, startling the man, as he clawed his eyes out. Drops of blood dropping out of the man’s eyes and Alex couldn’t me more proud of himself. The bastard deserved it, daring to threaten his brother. ‘’No one, no one but me can touch him. Am I clear?’’ The man just smirked, even blinded and eyes poked out he still fucking smirked. 

‘’You got a brother complex.’’ He said, raising his gun and shooting Alex in his stomach. Alex dropped to his knees, gurgling blood before falling on the ground. 

‘’Stay down, damn Fox.’’ He walked through Alex’s blood to the only Fox left standing. ‘’So, your Coat is really pretty too. You’re gonna make some money too.’’ 

She whimpered, not because of the empty threats the hunter was making. She couldn’t care less about them. Her husband died and her son was slowly bleeding out too and she couldn’t do anything about it. Just like The clan head all those hundreds of years ago. She knew now how hopeless he must have felt, not being able to do anything to save your family or anyone surrounding you in general. She felt a net surround her, she tried to struggle to get out of it but it didn’t work. She had a promise with Louis to come back and to not leave him alone, she made a pinky promise with him. 

The hunters injected her with something that made her feel calmer and sleepy. But before she allowed herself to close her eyes… She saw her puppy watching from the bushes with widened eyes, red eyes from crying. She smiled at him, because it was the only thing to do while holding her pinky up in the air. Their promise that she wouldn’t leave Louis, no matter where she went. She’ll always watch over her puppy’s, that’s her job as their mother.

Louis watched as they dragged his mom away. The house was burned down to the ground and his dad, Alex and some hunters were laying on the ground, lifeless. Louis was so scared, so he ran away to the only people he knew he could trust. Johannah and Mark. 

Flashback ends~

Louis was crying while telling the story to Niall, his story. ‘’Niall, do you want to know the name of the forgotten prestigious family?’’ 

Niall was also crying because Louis told it with so much emotion. Did Louis really go through all that? But was he like friends with those Foxes, he didn’t understand the connection yet, he missed a crucial part of the story. So he nodded, he did wanted to know the name. The name of the fourth clan was erased from history, so no one knew their name anymore.

‘’Tomlinson.’’ He whispered, observing Niall’s reaction.

Niall’s eyes widened. ’’Tomlinson?’’ Louis nodded. 

‘’But your last name is Tomlinson.’’ Suddenly everything made sense to Niall. ‘’O. My. God, your- your-..’’ 

Louis dropped the blanket surrounding him, showing Niall’s his real Coat. ‘’I’m a Silver Fox.’’ 

Niall was watching his Silver coat shine through the muddy brown hairs, mouth hanging open thinking about what to say to him. ‘’Wait.. so you were that little boy watching from the bushes?’’ Louis nodded, still wet eyes. ‘’You had to go through all that?’’ Niall whispered.

Louis nodded again, he was scared what Niall was going to say, what if Niall would tell someone but before he could finish his thought he saw tears streaming down Niall’s face. ‘’Why are you crying, Ni?’’ Louis asked.

Niall turned to him, grabbed his hands. ‘’Why? You fucking ask me why I’m crying for my best friend because he went through fucking hell?’’ Louis looked him in the eyes, bawling even more. He didn’t even know he had tears left. ‘’Ni, can you please keep this a secret, I- I don’t know what I’ll do if someone would fin-‘’ 

‘’Of course I’m keeping it a damn secret.’’ Niall kissed his forehead. ‘’I’ll protect you no matter what Lou, you’re the first friend, beside those dumbass Alpha’s, that care about me for who I am… There’s no way I’ll you go, you’re mine.’’ 

Louis chuckled at Niall’s possessive behavior. He pulled Niall with him to lay in his bed. ‘’Ni? Will you stay with me while I sleep?’’ Niall nodded, snuggling more into Louis. ‘’I’ll be with you the whole time.’’ 

In minutes he was already asleep, this time he didn’t have any nightmare. He did dream though about the fun he had with his brother when they went on adventures, his mother’s homemade soup or his dad carrying him through the whole house and playing with them. He did cry in his sleep but it wasn’t because he was scared or sad but happy that he still had some good memories of his family. He wanted to live, so he could always remember the smiles of his loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	5. Silence is the most powerful scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all you lovely comments guys! Every time someone comments I just feel so happy and want to respond to it as soon as possible :). And how many of you are psychic? Seriously, just read this chapter and you'll see why I think some of you are psychic! :D xx

Harry, Zayn and Liam were sitting on the couch waiting for a call from Niall about the situation with Louis. Harry especially was nervous and worried. Liam was getting nervous from Harry being nervous. ‘’Haz, stop being so nervous it’s making me nervous too.’’ 

‘’I’m sorry but I can’t help it, he is-‘’ Harry sighed. ‘’He’s different.’’ 

Zayn raised an eyebrow. ‘’Different? How?’’

‘’Don’t know, he obviously likes me but unlike other Omega’s he doesn’t worship me.’’ 

‘’And do you like him too?’’

Harry looks at Zayn. Of course he liked the Omega who wouldn’t? Those gorgeous eyes, sweet smell and don’t forget the ass. Liking him would be an understatement. ‘’I’m like him so much. I want to ravish him, claim him, breed him full of my pups but he’s damaged and does like me but doesn’t want to settle down with me…’’ Liam shakes his head. ‘’He doesn’t want that? Harry have you noticed the way he acts around you. But you’re saying you would settle down with him then?’’

‘’Well, not right now but maybe in the future and what’s there to notice?’’ 

Liam chuckled. ‘’You want to tell me you don’t see him swaying his tail in seduction at you? Lowering his ears for you in submission and fucking listen to any command you give? You know we’re talking about Louis right, stubborn Omega Louis?’’ 

‘’Yeah, his Omega preens at me every time he gets the change but Louis’ himself doesn’t want me.’’ Harry pouted.

‘’Just talk to him about it then.’’ Liam’s phone vibrated saying he got a message, he picked it up and saw a message from Niall. ‘’Niall messaged me.’’ 

‘’What did it say?’’ Zayn asked nervously and Harry was slowly pacing around waiting for Liam to continue. ‘’It says Louis told him about his past and that it’s really bad but he’s going to be alright and is sleeping right now.’’ 

Harry released his breath he didn’t even know he was holding. ‘’Good, did he say anything about Louis’ past?’’  
‘’Yeah, that he isn’t going to tell us shit. It’s not his story to tell he says.’’

Zayn nodded. ‘’That’s understandable. We all know that Louis experienced something really bad so it’s only logical he wouldn’t tell us.’’

‘’No matter what I’ll protect him.’’ Harry said, sighing. ‘’I’m going back to my room to sleep.’’ Liam and Zayn nodded, watching Harry walk out. 

~

The following three day’s Louis didn’t go to class and of course Niall stayed with him in their room. He dyed his coat again and Niall helped him, learning how to do it too so if Louis would be sick or anything and couldn’t do it himself then Niall could do it for him. 

He hasn’t seen Harry the last couple of days and was actually missing him. He yearned for his touch and to hear his voice again so decided to give him a call.

‘’Harry?’’

‘’Lou? Something wrong?’’ Harry’s voice sounded a bit tired.

‘’Did I wake you? I can call back later..’’

‘’Yeah you did but you can always call me, love, so what’s up?’’

‘’Nothi- uhm… Can I see you, I mean I haven’t seen you in a while.. so uhm yeah..’’

Harry chuckled, probably because he was being awkward and stupid. ‘’Sure, how about you come to my room and we go watch a movie?’’ Louis smiled and blushed. He was going to his room, just the two of them. ‘’Okay, uhm.. when?’’

‘’Now.’’ He could hear that Harry was smirking. 

‘’Okay, I’m on my way.’’ He hanged up as soon as the word slipped his mouth so he wouldn't say anything awkward again.

Niall was with Liam and Zayn last night and stayed the night too. At first he was kinda sad that Niall stayed there and didn’t come back to sleep with him. He closed the door of his room, walking to Harry’s room. He was a bit nervous, sure they hang out a lot with together with Niall, Zayn and Liam and sometimes just the two of them but now he was yearning for Harry’s touch. 

He didn’t knock on Harry’s door right away, because what would he say? What was he thinking to call him? He was hesitating between knocking on the door or just walk away but before he could make a decision, the door opened with Harry smirking, looking amused at him. ‘’Foxy, you are literally standing her for the past five minutes doing what?’’

Louis blushed, busted. ‘’Uhm, I- didn’t kno-‘’ He didn’t know what to say. Why did Harry always make him so nervous? 

Harry smirked again, something he was doing awfully a lot lately. ’’Foxy, why are you so nervous?’’ Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them. Harry pushed him against the wall before crashing their lips together. Harry hands found their way to his bum to lift him up against the wall. He immediately wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, kissing Harry hungrily back. 

Harry stopped kissing him, ignoring his whine and moved up to his neck. Harry sucked, bit and licked his neck. ‘’Ah, Harry…’’ 

‘’I want to hear more of your voice, Foxy.’’ Harry’s voice was deep, seductive and fucking dominant like always. ‘’Moan for me, love.’’ He whispered in his ear. Harry carried him back to his bed, laying him down softly. Harry looked into his eyes before kissing him again, tong slipping in to dominate his mouth. He moaned into Harry’s mouth, pants getting tight and his hole was producing slick for the Alpha. 

Harry smelled his arousal, getting turned on himself by the smell of Louis' Omega slick. ‘’Lou, can I touch you please?’’ He pleaded. Harry never asked someone to let him touch the but Louis is different, special to him. The Omega nodded his head, needing Harry’s touch anyway. ‘’Please.’’

‘’I love it when you beg, Foxy.’’ Harry’s hand slipping under his shirt, undressing him in a swift move. ‘’How about you beg a bit more, love?’’ Louis blushed his cheeks were on fire, his nipples poking out. ‘’Please, touch me Harry.’’ He turned his head to look at the, now very interesting, floor. Harry’s hand slipped under his chin, forcing him to look at Harry.

‘’None of that, love. Don’t be embarrassed.’’ Harry leaned forward to kiss his forehead. ‘’You’re gorgeous, you smell so good and just look at these beautiful nipples.’’ Harry’s finger flicked his nipples, pinching them. ‘’Harry... ah!’’ Louis moaned.

‘’Good boy, let me hear those pretty sounds.’’ Harry released his chin and latched on to his nipple, sucking them making Louis moan even more.

Slick was dripping out of his hole, his nipples were apparently very sensitive. Harry’s Alpha's pheromones were filling the room making his inner Omega react to them. Harry’s mouth was on his right nipple, his left hand pinching the left one. Harry’s right hand slipped into his pants, palming him through his briefs. 

Harry stopped sucking his nipples and pulled his own shirt off. Louis couldn’t take his eyes of Harry’s body. His broad shoulders and his abs, damn those abs. His body was screaming strong Alpha male to him. ‘’See what you like, Foxy?’' Louis smirked. ’’What if I say I don’t, Alpha?’’ 

‘’Hmmm.’’ Harry’s hand’s grabbed his waistband and pulled his pants with his underwear off in one movement. Harry pushed his legs open, licking his lips examination his body. ‘’If you don’t… I’ll just have to show you something better, don’t I Louis?’’ 

Harry unbuckled his belt pulling out his thick, long Alpha cock before dumping his pants on the ground. Louis breath hitched, that thing is way too big to fit in any human being. His mind was saying no way, fuck this I’m out but his inner Omega, the fucker, preened at Harry’s cock wanting it in him so bad. ‘’Hmm, so now you’re impressed? You silenced so suddenly, Foxy…’’

He whined deep in his throat. ‘’Harry, I-‘’

Harry interrupted him, knowing Louis was getting scared. ‘’Shhh, I’m going to make you feel so good Lou. Don’t be scared, love.’’ Harry crawled over him, dominating the small Omega. Harry kissed his lips, slowly sliding his tong in again. Harry’s hands were going up and down his side’s. The kiss was slow and loving and it made Louis calm down a little. Harry will take care of me, Alpha will take care of me. 

‘’Good boy.’’ Harry was still kissing him when he felt a finger circling his rim and slowly pushing in his slick hole.

‘’ah… Alpha.’’ He was really slick so it didn’t hurt him, it only made him want another finger. Harry noticed this and pulled his finger back before pushing two fingers inside, scissoring them. Louis hole was greedily sucking his fingers in. Harry couldn’t wait to fuck him and knot him but had to take it slow for Louis. Though he was a bit afraid to lose control and mark the shit out of Louis but if it happened he could deal with it. 

‘’Sucking my fingers in so greedily, Lou. You sure you’re a virgin babe?’’ Harry curled his fingers, finding Louis prostate. ‘’ahhh! Harry.. ahh what- ah! is that?’’ Louis moaned. Whatever Harry did felt really good. ‘’That my love is your prostate.’’ Curling his fingers again making the Omega moan again, he loved the sound Louis made. ‘’Good, you ready for three?’’ Harry didn’t even wait for his answer before he pushed another finger into him. 

‘’Oh! Harr-‘’

‘’Alpha love, call me Alpha.’’ Harry was pumping his fingers in him, getting a bit impatient himself. Normally he didn’t really bother taking time to prepare those greedy sluts but his Louis deserved the best foreplay for his first time. He also was sexually frustrated because of his damn wolf that only wanted Louis and no one else so basically cock blocked him for the past weeks. Harry pulled his fingers out, spreading the Omega’s legs, replacing his fingers with the tip of his cock, slowly pushing into the slick heat of the Omega. 

‘’Alpha! Please.. please’’ He needed something, something more but couldn’t place what he needed until he felt Harry pushing into him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the slight pain and burn. ‘’O my god, ah…’’

Harry growled, Louis was so tight and so perfect and his wolf is finally satisfied to be in his Omega. ‘’So tight.’’ He looked into Louis’ eyes and saw tears rolling down his cheeks. He cupped his cheeks into his hands, bowing over the small Omega to kiss him. Louis hands came around his neck, relaxing in his hold. ‘’Good boy, I’m going to move now okay?’’ Louis preened at the compliment, nodding his head. ‘’Okay.’’

Harry starting slowly thrusting into the Omega, trying to control himself so badly. He wanted to thrust the life out of Louis, make him scream his name while he comes but that would hurt him now too much. And he did not want to hurt the Omega, no he wanted to make it good for Louis. 

‘’Harr- Alpha, ah!’’ Harry was hitting his prostate with every thrust making him moan and tremble under the Alpha. ‘’Please, more Alpha!’’ 

Harry didn’t need to be told twice before thrusting a lot harder into the Omega, still not at his full power but that would probably wore Louis out too much for his first time. Looking at the Omega under him, he saw his mouth open in a silent moan, blue eyes red from crying and little drops of sweat forming on his forehead. 

‘’Louis…’’ Harry growled. ‘’Louis…’’ Harry felt his knot swelling, hesitating if he should knot the Omega. 

‘’Alpha, ahh!’’ Harry hit his prostate in one hard thrust making the Omega come all over his stomach. Harry was thrusting through his orgasm, growling but Louis knew it wasn’t angry growling so he wasn’t scared but the opposite. His inner Omega was preening to be able to make his Alpha make such possessive, satisfying growls. Louis felt something tugging at his rim, knowing it was Harry’s knot trying to tie them together. That thing was fucking huge, it hurts a lot. Louis wasn’t so sure if he could take Harry’s knot.

‘’Harry, I-.’’ But Harry pushed the knot in a hard, swift thrust in his hole. Catching on his rim , tying them together for probably forty minutes. 

‘’AH! HARRY.’’ It fucking hurt but something made him feel so good. The knot was pressing his prostate, making him come again. Unconsciously Louis was baring his neck for the Alpha, ready to be claimed. Harry wanted to claim him, but he had to talk with Louis about it. Claiming and bonding for the rest of their life is something very serious and should be talked about. Harry leaned forward, sniffing Louis neck his teeth clattering, screaming to bite now. He licked Louis neck where his mark would go, kissed it before growling and leaving Louis neck. 

‘’Wha- Harry?’’ Louis didn’t know what was wrong. Did Harry not want him at all? Did he do bad just now? Tears were streaming down his face and he couldn’t run away because he was knotted by Harry. 

‘’Shhh, no baby don’t cry, love.’’ Harry whispered, grabbing Louis cheeks before kissing his lips. ‘’I want to claim you, Louis I want it so bad but we can’t now. We have to seriously talk about this alright?’’ Louis just nodded but didn’t stop crying, his Omega felt like he was rejected and it felt awful. 

Harry made sure Louis was laying comfortably before continuing to talk to the crying Omega. ‘’Louis, look at me and listen.’’ Louis didn’t listen just wiped his eyes trying to get rid of the tears but they just came back, wetting his cheeks again. 

‘’Louis, look at me and listen to me, now.’’ Harry commanded and that got his attention. ‘’If I would to claim you know, it would be wrong do you understand?’’ Louis shakes his head, no he didn’t. 

‘’I haven’t been courting you, you’ve never met my family and I’ve never met yours either. If we bond it is for the rest of our lives Lou, we have to seriously talk about this. Plus I would want to claim you during your heat so our bond will be stronger.‘’

Louis nodded, feeling stupid for being so emotional. What is he thinking? Harry doesn’t know shit about him and his inner Omega got the better of him. ‘’I’m sorry Harry, my Omega side felt rejected but I completely understand. I’m not ready to be claimed for the rest of my life yet.’’ 

Harry nodded and kissed the Omega’s cheek. ‘’I know, love. You kinda surprised me too and it was really fucking hard to hold back with you not baring your neck. Do you have any idea how hard it was to control myself with you baring your neck for me?’’ Harry said, voice low and seductive again. At that moment he came again in Louis, his knot keeping all his semen inside the Omega. 

‘’O my god, how are you not empty yet?’’ Louis groaned. 

‘’Hmm, I’m going to breed you Lou, put you full of my puppies. You give birth to my puppies and afterwards I’ll make you pregnant again, again and again.’’ Harry’s wolf took over there, he didn’t even knew what he said after he saw the shocked expression on Louis face.

‘’Uhmm do you have a pregnancy kink by any chance, Harry?’’ Louis chuckled. 

Harry laughed. ‘’My wolf took over there, babe. But yeah, I certainly do have a pregnancy kink.’’ Harry moved his mouth next to Louis’ ear to whisper something to the Omega. ‘’Only with you though.’’ Louis blushed and snuggled in Harry chest, feeling safe and content. Feeling Harry’s big, strong arms wrap around him to shield him from any danger that might occur. 

They fell asleep like that. Harry sometimes coming inside the Omega making Louis whimper each time in his sleep. After his knot deflated he stayed inside Louis, his instinct didn’t allow any come to drip out of his Omega. 

~

Harry woke up and felt better than he ever felt before. His wolf was feeling so satisfied, he himself was rested and Louis was sleeping in his arms. Louis, the only Omega that made him feel this way, made him protective. He snuggled closer to Louis to scent the Omega. It would have been his Omega if he just stopped thinking and let his Wolf take control but no he had to use his stupid head. 

He kissed Louis’ temple twice and his forehead twice and his cheeks twice. Basically his whole face until the Omega stirred. ‘’Harry?’’ Louis groaned. His ass was a bit sore but i was a good feeling knowing it was because of Harry. ‘’Just five more minutes…’’

‘’Foxy, it’s already noon…’’ 

‘’Noon? How the hell is it already noon…’’

‘’Because of time?’’ Harry smirked. Bringing his face in the Omega’s neck to scent him. 

Louis automatically bared his neck for the Alpha to let him scent all he wanted. ‘’I know it’s because of time. I mean, did I sleep for over ten hours straight and I’m still tired like hell.’’

‘’Hmmm, I went pretty easy on you, love.‘’ 

‘’It was my fucking first time, so you better went easy.’’ 

Harry growled, rolling onto Louis. ‘’Do you want me to go again, and now it wouldn’t be your first time right… So I can go all out babe.’’ 

Louis mewled. Harry was so dominant and his Omega side absolutely loved it. His hole was already producing slick, getting ready for Harry’s thick Alpha cock. Harry scented the air and smirked. ‘’I take that as a yes.. How about I take you from behind. Fuck into you so hard you’ll cry and beg for me to let you come?’’

Louis nodded, already too far gone in his submissive consciousness. ‘’Please.’’ Before Harry could do anything, Louis shifted on his knees presenting his hole for Harry. Slowly swaying his tail seductively in front of Harry.

Harry was perplexed , this Omega is going to be the death of him. He pushed two fingers inside Louis at once. Louis was still pretty loose from last time. He pumped his fingers in and out the Omega, finding his bundles of nerves and pressing it making Louis whine and cry out some more.

‘’Alpha, ah.. more.’’ Louis moaned. ‘’Please more, Alpha.’’

‘’Beg for it, love.’’ 

‘’Please.. Please, Harry, Alpha.’’ Louis begged, he needed Harry’s cock in him right the fuck now. Harry noticed his impatients, placing the head of his cock to Louis’ slick hole slowly pushing past the rim, bottoming the Omega out.  
He moaned at the feeling of Louis’ insides clenching down on him. ‘’Louis.’’  
He waited a little until Louis was adjusted to his length and started thrusting hard in the Omega making him moan and whine. ‘’ahh.. ahh Harry I- I can’t.’’  
With every hard thrust hitting Louis’ prostate dead on making the Omega want to come so bad.. ‘’Harry, I can’t ho- ahh, hold it anymore, need to come please.’’ 

‘’I don’t care if you come or not, love cause I’m not going to stop anyway.’’ Harry speeded up his hips even more, growling. He gripped Louis shoulder with his right hand, for more leverage, and his left hand stayed on the Omega’s hip. Louis couldn’t hold back anymore and came with a hard cry on the duvet, staining it with his come. 

Harry felt his knot form at the base of his dick, slowly catching on Louis rim. Louis was a moaning mess under him. His moans were the best cries, the best whining. Harry could hear him moan forever and wouldn’t get bored or annoyed with it. Louis was already hard again, pushing back against each of his thrust, greedy for his knot. ‘’Alpha, knot me please.’’ 

Harry did just that, thrusting his knot hard inside the Omega enjoying the feeling of being stuck to the Omega again, fuck it, his Omega. Louis came again mouth open in a silent scream. ‘’Lou.’’ He wanted to bite so bad, so he bit his own arm drawing blood from the wound. Harry adjusted them on their side to make sure his Omega was feeling comfortable. He pulled Louis in his chest and kissed his shoulder. ‘’I’ve never felt like this with someone else before.’’

Louis blushed. Luckily Harry couldn’t see it since his back was against Harry’s chest or else the Alpha would probably smirk again. 

‘’I can still tell you’re blushing, love.’’

‘’No, you can’t shut u- ah..’’ his breath hitched because Harry was coming inside him again. 

Harry’s hand was drawing circles on his stomach. ‘’Hmmm, making you full of my pups.’’ 

‘’Harry, I can’t get pregnant now. I’m not in heat and not going to be in a while’’ 

Harry growled. He decided that his Omega was getting pregnant. And he wanted pups with Louis so he damn well gets him pregnant right the fuck now. ‘’I’ll make you so full with my pups.’’ Harry didn’t stop, he was in Alpha mode wanting to impregnate the Omega. 

An Omega goes in heat every six months and if an Alpha knots an Omega while in heat, it’s guaranteed the Omega will be pregnant. If an Alpha is in rut and knots an Omega, the chance the Omega is pregnant is about 50%. Granted if there is more knotting taking place the percentage will go up. There are some rare cases that an Omega gets pregnant outside a heat or rut but the chances are lower than 0,1%. 

Louis had his heat three weeks before he went to the University so his heat isn’t coming soon. ‘’Harry, listen to m-‘’ 

‘’You belly will be so big with my pups, and after you deliver them I’ll knock you up again.’’

‘’Harry, shut up right the fuck now.’’ 

Harry’s head snapped up getting back to reality. ‘’I’m sorry Lou, I jus-‘’

Louis interrupted him. ‘’I understand, your inner Wolf is a possessive fuck who has a major pregnancy kink and want to have me pregnant all the time.’’

‘’Yeah..’’

‘’Well, we’re still in University, know each other for a few months and don’t forget we’re not even bonded.’’ 

‘’I know babe, rub it in my face will ya?’’ Louis giggled , turning his head around to kiss Harry’s lips. ‘’You’re an idiot, Alpha.’’ Harry returned the kiss, smiling in it. ‘’You like this idiot.’’

‘’I do.’’

~

2 weeks later

Niall stayed over at Liam and Zayn’s because he was way too tired to walk back to his room. He woke up in the morning hearing Harry, Liam and Zayn having a conversation though what perked his ears was the word ‘Silver Fox’. Did Louis tell them? No, Louis didn’t wanted to tell them yet not even Harry. The door is a chink open, so he could see the three Alpha’s sitting on the couch. 

‘’Yeah, you still remember about two months ago I had to go to my dad for a meeting?’’ Harry said.

Zayn and Liam nodded.

‘’Well, it was about that Silver Fox that was causing trouble for the hunter Clan. But apparently that Fox kinda hate us for some reason too so he’s after us for revenge.’’ Liam’s eyes widened. ‘’Silver Fox, aren’t those rare and really valuable?’’ Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, the Coat-Hunters have been hunting for them for the last hundreds of years though they only capture those with a Pure Coat or whatever.’’

‘’So why is that Fox after your family? Does he have a death wish?’’ Zayn asked a bit shocked by this. 

‘’It has probably something to do with revenge or some old grudge.’’ Harry sighed before continuing. ’’So my dad and brother formed an alliance of some sort with the hunters to make sure they capture that Fox and kill it or skin it like the rest of his family for all they care.’’ 

‘’Yeah, well in the end he’s just a lone Fox. So he shouldn’t last very long.’’ Liam sighed, already bored on the topic. ‘’Li, that’s the problem… He’s an Alpha and not alone, he’s the Alpha of a powerful pack of other Silver Foxes. Do you know how powerful Alpha Silver foxes are?’’ Liam shakes his head and Zayn nodded. ‘’I know… He could, if he raged, beat all three of us.’’

Liam’s eyes widened. ‘’What? No fucking way, we’re from the prestigious clans.’’

‘’Li, did you parents never told you our history?’’  
‘  
’Yes Zayn , they did but that was about hundreds of years ago. Do you honestly believe that they were the strongest but got beaten in the end by some hunters?’’

Zayn sighed. ‘’Well, if they took the weaker Omega’s and Beta’s first and slowly killed them off in the last hundreds of years. Slowly forcing them to extinction then yes, I do believe it. Plus only the Alpha is really strong but that's due to unknown reasons.’’ 

Niall was getting sick of them, were this his friends? Did he really think of these people as his friends? How could they talk like that about Louis, well not really Louis but someone who was the same as Louis, a Silver Fox. Talking about killing him, skinning him and saying they wouldn’t even care. They were making him sick. But he decided to stay quiet and listen for just a bit longer before warning Louis to stay the hell away from these bastards. Louis was right, you simply can’t trust anyone with this, his supposed to be best friends are like this. 

‘’My dad has a Coat of one of those Silver Foxes. It was hella expansive.’’ Zayn said. ‘’It was an Omega, apparently Omega Silver Foxes have the nicest and purest coats, most of the time. Male Omega’s shine even more and their coat is much more silkier than that of an Female Omega. My family is very proud of it but I don't really care, it's kinda sad isn't it? To be hunted for your coat? ’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, my dad has one too of an Female Omega, also one of an Alpha.’’ Harry continued. ‘’But we’re straying from the topic..’’

‘’My dad only told me it was probably from some grudge but I think he knows more than that it’s just a grudge.’’ Harry sighed. ‘’My dad also said to pass an message onto you to be careful in your surroundings. Your parents also know about the rampaging Fox, as we like to call it, and we all have an alliance to kill the fucker.’’ 

Liam nodded. ‘’Alright, so you’re probably going to keep his coat am I wrong?’’ Harry chuckled. ‘’Maybe, depends on the way it looks…’’ 

Niall decided it was enough, he was silently crying already. This was disgusting. He slammed the door open watching the Alpha’s with widened eyes looking at him. ‘’You are all disgusting, don’t ever come close to me or Louis again. Because if you do I’ll swear I’ll fucking skin you and fucking hang you on my wall.’’ With that Niall walked out, ignoring the Alpha’s yells and commands.

‘I have to tell Louis to keep away from them.’ 

~

The three Alpha’s didn’t know what to say, they were completely frozen. Harry looked at Liam to open his mouth, looking very confused. ‘’What the hell just happened? What the hell got into Niall?’’ Liam shrugged. ‘’He probably heard our conversation about those Silver Foxes and skinning and maybe doesn’t like it… I think?’’ 

Zayn butted into the conversation. ‘’He just ignored our Alpha commands! How the hell did he do that?’’

‘’I have no idea, Zayn… I have no idea.’’ Liam said, feeling a bit lost. Niall screaming at them, saying to stay the fuck away from them. If Niall was cussing and screaming at you, you had to have done something really horrible… ‘’Niall is really mad at us, guys…’’ 

Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, he never cusses and screams at anyone like that.’’

Zayn pouted. ‘’He’s going to fucking hang us on his fucking wall, guys..’’ 

‘’It’s going to be alright Zayn. It’s Niall he can’t be mad at us for longer than a day.’’ 

~

Niall ran back to his room, slamming the door open again. Louis was obviously startled by his behaviour, looking at him with widened eyes. ‘’Ni, what’s wrong babe?’’

Louis was sitting on his chair at his desk, doing his homework again. Niall walked over to him, crawling in his lap before putting his face in Louis’ neck to scent him. He cried… He cried because his friends were assholes and murderers. He cried because of assholes like that is the reason Louis is scared to trust people, people Niall trusted with his life can’t be trusted in the end. Louis hugged him back, rubbing his back with both his hands. ‘’Ni, you’re scaring me… Why are you crying, what happened? Talk to me please.’’

‘’Lou, I’m so sorry Lou.’’ He whimpered.

‘’Ni, calm down babe…’’ Louis was panicking, you could hear it in his voice but Niall didn’t know what to say to Louis. Did he just say, hey our friends aren’t the one who we think they were. They’re like killing your family and keeping their coat as a trophy on the wall. There’s no way he can say that.

‘’Lou, I understand why you never trusted people.’’

Louis stopped rubbing his back, a bit shocked at Niall statement. ‘’What do you mean, Niall?’’

‘’I don’t know how to tell you this but never ever say who you are to Harry, Liam or Zayn. No, even better don’t talk to them at all. Don’t look at them just ignore them and avoid them as much as you can, please. Niall was rattling and Louis had no clue what the hell he was talking about. 

‘’Ni, I don’t understand… What happened?’’

Niall sniffed before telling Louis what he saw and heard. Louis was silent, not know what to say… If he would have told Harry his real Coat color, he would be dead by now. Hanging on his wall like a clock, a trophy… ‘’Thanks Ni, for protecting me and telling me.’’ Louis cried. This hurt, this hurts a lot. ‘’I thought I could trust them a little, I was planning on telling them soon too. I’m so stupid I could be dead if I told them…’’

Louis couldn't stop crying anymore, he and Harry were planning on mating each other in the future when they were a little bit older. He had sex with Harry multiple times. He wanted to tell Harry so bad but decided not to do it. Harry was fucking courting him and Louis fell in love with the green eyed Alpha...

Niall looked into Louis’ red eyes from crying with his own red eyes. ‘’I’ll protect you for the rest of my life, fuck them Lou. You have to be careful around here now, very careful Lou.’’ Louis nodded. ‘’Thank you, thank you so much Ni. I love you so much.’’

Niall hugged him. ‘’Don’t ever thank me for protecting my best friend.’’ Niall rubbed their noses together. ‘’I love you too Lou, I promise I’ll have your back.’’

‘’Yes, and I’ll have your back Ni.’’ 

They heard knocking on their door, looking at each other Louis shakes his head saying not to open the door. 

‘’Ni, Lou we now you’re in there. Please open the door so we can talk about what the fuck just happened because we have no clue.’’ The voice was obviously of Harry. Niall shook his head to Lou not to believe him, fuck them let them stand there for as long as they want but they’re not going to open this door. 

Louis sniffed. ‘’Go away, now.’’ It was all he could say. He felt so betrayed by Harry, why did he give his virginity to this Alpha? ‘’Love, please I don’t know what happened…’’ 

Niall spoke up this time because he saw the way Louis react to Harry's voice, it was breaking the Omega. ‘’Harry, do you remember what I said when I walked out? I’m not joking because I meant what I said. Get away from us.’’

‘’Is it because you’re scared? Niall we wouldn’t hurt you, you know that right? Those Silver Foxes have a beautiful Coat so some people hunt them, it’s not like other people care about them anyway…Most people don’t even know they still exist. I didn’t even know you knew they exist.’’ 

Niall saw the look on Louis’ face, pure agony… Not only was Harry saying stuff like that about Silver Foxes, about his kind. It’s because it’s Harry who’s saying it that it hurts so much. ‘’So just because some people don’t know they’re still alive, somewhere hiding in fear because of you assholes who hunt them for their Coat? They are people with lives! People with families! You don’t even understand what the fuck you’re doing!’’ Niall screamed, he was getting so angry right now. Louis was silently crying under his covers, afraid to hear anything else from Harry. Afraid of what his supposed to be friends and maybe even future Alpha would do to him if they found out he was a Silver Fox.

‘’Please Harry, Liam , Zayn…Just leave before you do more damage.’’ He whispered but loud enough for the Alpha’s to hear. Niall crawled under the covers next to Louis, finding him curled into a ball, crying and sniffing. The Alpha’s didn’t leave but stayed knocking on their door and talking to them but honestly Niall didn’t hear anything of it neither did Louis because Niall had grabbed their headphones earlier and putted them on Louis and himself. Having the volume up, they couldn’t hear a thing.

Niall and Louis were cuddling, Niall mainly trying to calm Louis down a bit. But he himself was still shaken up by the Alpha’s too. How.. Just how can they be so cold? Were they cold since he knew them or did he just noticed it? The Alpha’s left after a good twenty minutes, knocking on the door and trying to get the Omega’s attention. The Omega’s fell asleep after they left feeling relieved , cuddled into each other and forehead’s touching. Both fell asleep with dried tears on their cheeks. 

~

‘’Well they fucking hate us for some reason.’’ Zayn sighed. They were walking back to their room after being completely ignored and rejected by the Omega’s. ‘’Not some reason, for talking like that about Silver Foxes. Why would they even care about them?’’ Liam sighed. Liam saw Harry was really sad, Louis just rejected him. ‘’Haz, it’s going to be okay. They’ll talk about it eventually.’’

Harry nodded. He didn’t really know though. He has never seen Niall like this and Louis wouldn’t ignore him. He really liked Louis. ‘’I hope so…’’ The boys arrived at Harry’s room deciding to hang out a bit before dinner. Harry phone rang and he recognized the ringtone indicating it was his father. 

‘’Dad?’’ Harry said as soon as he pressed ‘answer call’. ‘’Wait what? Are all of you safe?’’

‘’What about mom?’’ Harry sighed in relieve.

‘’As long as all of you are safe, it’s okay.’’

‘’Yeah, I’ll be careful dad, thanks. Harry hanged up, anger written on his face.  
Liam looked at his face. ‘’Haz? You okay buddy?’’

‘’That damn Fox attacked the Main House and burned it all to the ground.’’ Harry growled. ‘’It’s like declaring war against our Clan. Some workers couldn’t escape the fire but luckily my Family is unharmed.’’ He looked straight into the eyes of Liam and sighed. ‘’I’ll kill that bastard and hang him on my goddamn wall.’’

‘’Haz, calm down. No one is hurt, except the workers. Those can easily be replaced and your family had enough money for a new Main house. ‘’ Zayn explained. He didn’t wanted to piss Harry of more but if Harry got really angry he scared the fuck out of him.

Liam raised an eyebrow. ‘’Those can easily be replace? Do you even hear yourself Zayn? Those are lost lives who can never be replaced. Niall is right we are horrible.’’ Liam sighed. ‘’Look Harry, I’m glad your family is safe but those workers had nothing to do with that grudge. Don’t talk about their lives as if they’re worth nothing. Same goes for you Zayn.’’ 

Zayn lowered his ears. Even though he’s an Alpha too both Harry and Liam are more dominant than him and probably stronger too in a real fight. ‘’You’re right, I’m sorry. All lives matter, I know but that Fox can slaughter us if he becomes serious.’’

‘’He is serious, do you know why he burned my house down? Probably because of the Coats we had.’’ Harry laid on his bed with his arms behind his head. ‘’About nine years ago, my brother got Intel about a family of Silver Foxes living inside a small cottage in the forest. He investigated the family and found out they were indeed Silvers. He hired some hunters to capture two members of the family, the mother and the youngest sibling.’’ 

Liam and Zayn sat down on a couch to listen to Harry. Zayn put his feet in Liam’s lap to be more comfortable. 

‘’The hunters went out immediately, they burned their house so the father and the mother were forced to come out. Not much later a child came running out the forest to his mother and father. The hunters confronted them while the mother ran back into the forest, her one pup just came out. The pups were twins so we think she ran to her other pup but we’re not sure.’’ Harry sighed. Telling it to others made him realize how sad the story actually is. ‘’After the mother ran away, the hunters and the dad with his son fought each other. The father killed hunters but protecting his child at the same time was a job to much and resulted in more than ten bullets in his chest.’’

Liam’s raised his eyebrow. ’’What the fuck more than ten? Did he die?’’ 

Harry nodded. ‘’Yes of course he died, of blood loss. The child presented as an Alpha right there and then. The mother probably noticed her husband dying through their bond because she came running out of the woods and said something about her other pup not coming back. The hunters thought it meant their other group had captured him so taunted the pup about his younger brother’s beautiful Coat, resulting the Alpha pup to go mad with rage what resulted in being shot in his stomach. The mother got captured and skinned after that. The youngest pup has never been found till this day so at first we thought that the pup was the rampaging Silver Fox. But it’s not, after investigating more we found out the Alpha pup didn’t die after being shot and is now after us for revenge for his family. The mother’s Coat hanged in our Main house so that’s why he burned it to the ground just like we did with his house nine years ago.’’

‘’What the fuck Harry? Why would your brother do that then?’’ Liam said, he completely understands where Niall was coming from. This was fucking horrible. ‘’I understand the Silver Fox completely, your brother is the reason his whole fucking family is dead.’’

‘’My brother has always been fascinated with rare things so that’s why he became a member of the Hunters Clan to find more Silver Foxes.’’ 

‘’Harry, if you lived your life, hiding from people who want you dead and even kill your family in front of your eyes… Wouldn’t you do the same as the Silver Fox?’’ Zayn said, he understand where the Fox was coming from. He would feel so much hatred and sadness. ‘’The Fox loved his father, mother and sibling like we love ours but now he’s all alone.’’ 

‘’He’s not alone, he has a fucking strong pack and his younger brother never got captured by the hunters so he’s probably still alive too.’’ Harry hissed. 

‘’So is his brother an Alpha too and after our families?’’ Harry sighed. This conversation gave him a headache. He wants to cuddle Louis and just laugh with him but the Omega is mad at him for some reason. ‘’Don’t know… He was still too young to present but judging from the older twin’s reaction, it’s safe to say the younger twin is an Omega.’’

‘’I heard of that… If twins are born and one is an Omega and the other an Alpha their chemistry is beyond normal.’’ Zayn said. 

Harry nodded. ‘’Yes, normally multiples present the same secondary gender but very rarely they don’t. About 90% of the Alpha and Omega twins end up mating each other because of their chemistry, they won’t find anyone else that suits them more than their sibling.’’ 

‘’So incest?’’ Liam asked. It’s not like he has something against incest mating’s but thinking he would mate with one of his siblings? No fucking way…  
Harry could read Liam’s body language like his own and knew exactly what he was thinking. ‘’Yes, we could never mate with one of our siblings. Our mind setting is different but an Alpha and Omega twin pair have been together before they were even born, some scientist even go as far as to say they already bonded in their mother’s womb.’’

‘’So, then if the younger twin is alive, the chance they’re mated is big right?’’

‘’I think so…’’ Liam sighed. ‘’But if he’s an Omega he won’t be a danger to us.’’ Harry nodded his head. ‘’If he’s an Omega then he isn’t a threat to us but still his brother is.’’

‘’We’ll have to be careful outside the school but now I guess also inside.’’ Zayn sighed. ‘’Yeah even though they hate us right now, we’ll have to make sure Niall and Louis are safe too.’’ Liam and Harry nodded their heads.

~

It was Wednesday on his way to class that Louis bumped into Harry, again. ‘’Pay attention to whe- Foxy?’’ Harry said. ‘’I’m sorry, you okay?’’ Louis just looked at him with no emotion in his eyes. He averted his eyes, ignoring Harry and picking him his stuff. 

‘’Are you really ignoring me?’’ Harry said. Louis heard how hurt his voice sounded but he can’t trust Harry anymore. ‘’Lou? Talk to me alright. I don’t know what I did wrong if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.’’ 

Louis sighed. ‘’I can’t trust you anymore so please just leave me alone, Harry.’’

Harry growled, pushing Louis into the wall and caging the Omega in with his arms. ‘’I won’t leave you I can’t, what the hell did I do!’’ Harry glared in those beautiful blue orbs who glared just as hard back. ‘’Tell me Lou, what did I do?’’ He whispered.

‘’You are not the person I thought or at least hoped you would be. Simple as that.’’ He tried to escape Harry’s arms by ducking under them but it didn’t work. Harry gave him a warning growl making him lower his ears and head submissively. Stupid Omega biology.

‘’You do not run from me, Foxy. You do not ignore me and you sure as hell do not talk to me like that.’’ Harry dominantly growled. It made Louis want to scream and cry at the same time. He loved Harry but he can't love him anymore because if the Alpha found out who he was, it will result in his dead and he didn't wanted to die. His family sacrificed themselves for his life so he's not going to give it up so easily.

‘’I’m not your Omega, Harry. I’m so glad I found out who you really are before it was too late.’’ Louis sighed pushing Harry’s arm out of the way before scurrying off with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

‘’FUCK!’’ Harry screamed, punching a hole into the wall. Omega’s surrounding him all cowered away in fear from the Angry Alpha. ''I really fucked up big time.'' He cursed under his breath. What the hell did he do? He just wanted to cuddle Louis, kiss him make sure to put puppies in him... But no, something happened and now he doesn't know how to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	6. There are so many beautiful reasons to be happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys! :)

Louis arrived at his class an Niall immediately knew something was wrong with the Omega. ‘’Lou, you okay?’’ Louis shook his head. ‘’I bumped into Harry and I- I-..’’   
  
‘’Shhh, it’s okay. Let’s go into class to take your mind of him yeah?’’ Louis nodded. ‘’Alright, thanks Ni.’’  
  
‘’Don’t mention it, love.’’ Niall whispered. The teacher handed out the previous test and of course Louis had an A. ''If only all of you could be like Louis.'' The teacher said making Louis smile a little. At least his good grade lightened his day a little.   
  
_Meanwhile_  
  
Harry stormed trough the halls into his class, ignoring others around him that cowered away in fear. He sat in his own spot at the back of the class next to Liam. Liam smiled up to him, used to his tantrums. ‘’So Haz, bad day?’’  Harry groaned. ‘’I ran into Louis and he completely brushed me off. But when he walked away from me I saw tears in his eyes. I don’t understand him at all.’’  
  
‘’Can’t help you there, I called Niall last night when he finally answered he just told me to fuck off.’’ Liam pouted. He decided to ask te Omega what was wrong Yesterday but after calling him about six times, he finally got trough on his seventh try to be told 'to fuck off' by Niall.  
  
‘’Yeah it’s weird Niall has never talked to us like that. The only reason he would react like this if it has to do something with Louis but what the hell did our conversation had to do with Louis?’’   
  
Liam shrugged. ‘’I don’t know Haz…’’  
  
‘’And my brother called this morning saying he’s going to visit soon. He lives like two hours away, why the fuck does he want to visit me?’’ Harry groaned.   
  
‘’Edward? Maybe he just wants to see his brother after all the shit that’s been going on with our families and the Silver Fox?’’  
  
‘’Nah, we’ve never been that close. We’re from the same litter though and we played when we were young but after we grew up we kinda went our own way.’’   
  
‘’Well, we’ll see what he wants.’’  Liam sighed. If Edward was coming to visit probably something bad is going to happen.  
  
~  
  
The following two weeks went the same, Niall and Louis avoiding the Alpha’s and ignoring their calls. Louis kind of got over Harry until he saw the Alpha again and he was back at square one. He felt guilty because Niall didn’t talk to his childhood friends anymore and it’s all his fault so he wanted to talk to Niall about it. They were sitting on their bed (Niall on his phone and Louis reading a book) when he nudges Niall with his shoulder.  
  
‘’Ni?’’  
  
Niall hummed. ‘’Hmm?’’  
  
‘’I- … I’m just wondering… Don’t you miss Liam, Zayn and Harry?’’  
  
Niall looked up at him, raising his eyebrow. ‘’Where’s that coming from Lou?’’ Niall asked confused.   
  
‘’ Well, it's because of me you that don’t talk to your friends anymore and-.’’  
  
‘’Louis, listen to me please.’’ Niall laid his phone down on the bed and crawled on top of Louis, straddling his lap. ‘’The people that were talking about skinning that other Fox are not my friends, do you understand? I’m not going to be friends with someone who kills people for a damn Coat and hang them on the wall as a trophy!’’ Niall yelled, breathing heavily, he got angry again just thinking about it.   
  
‘’Ni, sorry I- I don’t know what came over me but I felt like I took your friends away..’’  
  
Niall put his forehead against Louis’ forehead. ‘’I’m sorry for screaming like that, they just make me so mad Lou.’’ He whimpered.  
  
‘’I know, it’s how I felt the last nine years but can’t do shit with it.’’ He laughed pathetically.   
  
‘’Oh Lou, you can let that anger out any time babe.’’ Niall kissed his forehead and climbs off his lap. He laid down his head in Louis’ lap feeling Louis’ fingers stroking through his hair. ‘’But don’t worry, I really don’t mind. I have you and you’re better than them in any way Lou.’’  
  
Louis smiled down at the Wolf. ‘’Thanks Ni, I’m so happy I got to know you.’’  
  
Niall purred, wagging his tail. _Louis is happy to be my friend,_ He thought. As long as Louis is happy everything’s fine. ‘’Thank you, Louis.’’ He whispered but hard enough for Louis to hear and smile again.   
  
~  
  
Liam, Harry and Zayn were hanging out like usual. Zayn was doing his homework, Liam was reading some book and Harry was on his phone talking to some Omega wolf from his English class when his phone rang showing his brother’s name on the screen. He picked up already groaning. ‘’Ed, why do I have the pleasure of your call?’’  
  
Edward groaned back. ‘’Harry, I’m at your damn school but it’s a fucking maze and can’t find your dorm. I’m at that big ass fountain.’’  
  
Harry sighed. His brother was at the fountain... ‘’Wait, why the hell are you here?’’  
  
‘’To talk to you about some stuff, involving a special little rat.’’ Edward sighed.  
  
Harry laughed. ‘’Stuff? Sure just walk straight to the tallest building and turn right after that go straight and you’ll see my dorm in front of you.’’  
  
‘’Thanks, see you soon little brother.’’   
  
‘’ONLY BY A MINUTE ED!’’ Harry yelled into the phone before hanging up. He hated it when Edward called him little brother, he was literally born a minute later. Though Edward is the ‘oldest’ one. Harry got called the heir for the Styles clan, simply because he’s deemed more fit for it and Edward doesn’t even want to be Clan Head. He spent more time with his 'collections' then with his family.    
  
‘’Your brother is here?’’ Liam asked looking up from his book.  
  
Harry just nodded and went back to texting the Omega. He was so sexually frustrated since he can’t fuck Louis and his wolf doesn’t allow him to fuck anyone else either. So he’s actually thinking of taking Viagra or something to get it up, he was getting fucking desperate. A few minutes later someone knocked on his door, of course his brother. ‘’Come in Ed.’’   
  
But it wasn’t Edward walking in but Niall.  
  
Liam and Zayn perked their ears up at the Omega, happy to see him again. ‘’Niall!’’ They both said at the same time before both trying to jump on the Omega but Niall took a step back indicating he didn’t wanted to be touched by hem or even close to them.   
  
‘’Is Louis okay?’’ Harry asked worryingly.   
  
Niall nodded. ‘’He’s fine but I’m not.’’   
  
Liam raised an eyebrow. Zayn just looked at the Omega, so happy to see him and Harry was waiting for him to continue. ‘’So what wrong?’’   
  
Niall sighed. ‘’I want to punch you guys so bad because of what you-‘’  
  
A deep voice interrupted him. ‘’Oh, found it.’’ Niall looked up to see Edward Styles standing next to him. ‘’Oh, if it isn’t my dear Niall!’’  
  
‘’Edward, what are you doing here?’’ Niall asked, his tail between his legs because Edward is scary as hell.  
  
‘’Well someone told me a rat lives close by so I came to check him out.’’ He smirked and Niall knew that it was bad news when Edward smirked.  
  
‘’Okay, well I’m going back to my room then…’’ He tried to walk past Edward but a hand from Edward blocked his way. Edward nose scrunched, he scented something familiar on Niall. At first he couldn’t quit place it because it was so familiar but a bit sweeter. He thought for a moment before recognizing it.   
  
‘’Oh no, I haven’t seen you in such a while!’’ Edwards eyes darken. ‘’Why don’t you stay here? It’s been so long.’’  
  
Niall shook his head, ears lowering. ‘’I’d rather not Edward my uhm.. my friend is waiting for me back in our room.’’  
  
‘’Oh? You made a friend. Never thought you could do that.’’  
  
Liam growled. ‘’Mind your words Edward.’’   
  
Edward looked up from the Omega to Liam. ‘’Nice to see you too Li. It’s like a childhood reunion!’’ Edwards palm rested on Niall’s lower back slowly pushing him further inside, away from the door. The door closed and Niall thoughts were all over the place. ‘Why is Edward here?’ ‘Why the hell do I have to stay with these people here?’ His thought were interrupted when Edward pushed him on the couch.  
  
‘’Now, Niall can you be so nice to tell me where your hiding the bastard?’’ Edward asked.  
  
Niall’s eyes widened. Did he know about Louis? No way, he couldn’t. He would never tell on Louis, he’d rather die. ‘’Hmm, your silence says you know what I’m talking about…’’ Edward smirked like a demon, no not a demon _the fucking devil_ , Niall thought.  
  
‘’Don’t know what you’re talking-‘’  
  
Edward interrupted the Omega by growling at him. ‘’Don't lie to me Niall!’’ Edward yelled making Niall whine. His ears lowering in submission and his body tremble, because he’s scared. Not for himself, well just a bit, but mostly for what Edward would do to Louis.  Harry was confused but the scared Omega flared his instinct, the same goes for Zayn and Liam. The three of them jumped in front of Niall, protecting him from Edward.   
  
‘’Edward I don’t know what you’re talking about but you will not growl to him like that!’’ Harry growled.  
  
Edward sighed. ‘’Alright the rat I was talking about is the Silver Fox that burned our god damn house to the ground and my trophy’s. Someone told me about the Silver Fox being about an hour away from here so some hunters are ambushing him right now and because I was close by, I thought why not visit my dear little brother?’’  
  
‘’So what the hell has that to do with Niall?’’ Liam asked.  
  
‘’Well, the Fox scent is strong, spicy and something like the forest. His little brother smell is exactly the same, because they’re twins but sweeter than that because of his Omega nature and that scent is all over Niall.'' Edward chuckled. ‘’So that means our dear Niall here, knows an Omega Silver Fox and is hiding him from us…’’  
  
Niall closed his eyes, he had to warn Louis. But he couldn’t call him and running wasn’t even an option at this point. Zayn turned to Niall. Suddenly everything clicked. ‘’Is that why you were so angry about our conversation?’’   
  
Niall nodded. ‘’You guys are horrible and disgusting and you Edward are a fucking monster!'' Niall yelled, he just had to make a run from it. Truth be told he didn’t even got up from the couch when Harry’s hand pushed him back down. ‘’Harry?’’   
  
‘’What is he talking about Niall?’’ Harry asked eyes full of anger. That damn Fox almost killed his family and is still out there hungry for their blood while his little brother lived beside Niall? A dangerous Silver Fox lives beside Niall and Louis, bringing them in danger.  
  
‘’You don’t understand Harry, I-‘’  
  
Edward interrupted him. ‘’Niall tell me the name of your new friend.’’ Edward smirked already knowing the answer but still wanting to hear the Omega say it.   
  
There's no way he was going to say Louis name. ‘’Uhm… Jason?’’  
  
‘’Are you asking or telling me?’’ Edward said. ‘’Oh, by the way I already know his name so… either you tell me the truth or I can hurt you Niall.’’  
  
‘’If you already know then I don’t need to tell you right?’’ Niall mumbled. ‘’You can hurt me all you want but I won’t tell a thing.’’  
  
Edward sighed, it wasn’t fun when they’re not crumbling in front of him. At first Niall was scared but something pulled him out of it, someone who means the world to Niall. ‘’Well , you see Niall. My family was almost killed in a fire started by the Alpha Silver Fox and is still waiting for a moment to kill us… And here you are... hiding that Alpha’s little brother here..’’ Niall’s eyes looked up, ears perking up. ‘’Wait brother? What do you mean brother?’’  
  
‘’Well as in like your friends brother?’’ Edward said, now getting confused. Wasn’t Niall’s friend the one he’s looking for?  
  
‘’My friend doesn’t have a brother.’’ Niall says. He thought Louis’ brother was dead, hell even Louis thought his brother is dead. He had to tell Louis his brother is alive he just had to get away from Edward but if he goes straight to Louis it will be way to obvious…’’  
  
Edward sighed. ‘’Are you lying to me Niall?’’   
  
Liam sighed. ‘’Isn’t this enough Edward? Ni, just go back to Louis.’’   
  
Edward started laughing, making Niall’s eyes widen. He did knew, he already knows…  Niall stood up, growling at Edward. ‘’Fuck you , Edward. If you lay as much as a hand on him I will do something to you!’’ Niall screamed, tears forming in his eyes. Edward is scary as fuck but thinking of Louis begin in danger makes al his Omega instincts disappear.    
  
Zayn sighed, he already thought it would be Louis... He’s the only Omega close to Niall. But Louis a Silver Fox? Even he didn’t see that coming.  
  
‘’Niall, is Louis a Silver Fox?’’ Zayn asked making Niall cry even more. He shook his head screaming 'no' when the door slammed open. Revealing a very angry looking Louis in the doorway.  
  
Edward eyes lit up when Louis came into view and the Omega scent hit him. ‘’Ah, never thought you would run straight into me! Do you have a death wish Louis?’’   
  
‘’Don’t you dare hurt Niall. He doesn’t have anything to do with this.’’  
  
‘’LOU, NO WHY DID YOU COME. FUCKING RUN!’’ Niall screamed at him, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Louis just smiled at him. ‘’Can’t leave my best friend in this hell hole alone, now can I?’’   
  
Edward snickered. ‘’Aww, how cute. You look so much like your brother!'' Edward sighed. But I want to ask you something Louis…’’   
  
‘’Hmm, ask away.’’ Louis said not even trying to bother with this Edward person. In the end he’s alone and not armed so he could escape from him but not without Niall.   
  
Edward growled at him. ‘’What the fuck are you doing to your beautiful Coat, hiding it with such filth.’’ Edward looked angry but he still couldn’t care less.  
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’Well, you know there are these bastard who’ve been hunting me my whole life and I can’t really walk around showing who I am.’’  
  
‘’LOU, YOUR BROTHER IS ALIVE. HE’S NOT DEAD.’’ Niall yelled at him, why the fuck wasn't Louis running away?  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’I know, I followed you and have been listening to everything so…’’   
  
Edward laughed. ‘’So my theory wasn’t wrong. This is just golden, never thought this could be so much fun.’’  
  
‘’What the fuck is so funny Edward?’’ Harry growls. Louis was a Silver Fox? Why the hell did he never told him, well now he kind of understand it. That’s why Niall was so angry and Louis said he couldn’t trust him anymore. All the things he said came back to him and Harry felt absolutely horrible.   
  
‘’Well, Louis over here thought his brother was dead and his brother thinks Louis is dead. They both think, in Louis case thought, the other is dead!’’   
Edward was still laughing. ‘’Isn’t that fucking hilarious?’’  
  
While Edward was laughing Louis signed Niall to run, Niall nodded slowly standing up while Louis grabbed a vase. The Alpha’s didn’t notice it so Louis threw the vase at Edward yelling at Niall to run at the same time. Niall ran past the Alpha’s grabbing Louis hand and they both ran away, ignoring Edward’s roar of excitement and anger as they ran as fast they could. Probably angry because of the whole vase thing and probably excitement cause now it felt like a hunt to him.   
  
‘’Louis, why the fuck did you come!’’ Niall yelled at him while they’re running.  
‘’Because you’re my friend an do you know what he would  have done to you Niall?’’ Louis yelled back. ‘’He would have fucking killed you! And I can’t lose anyone else important to me anymore!’’   
  
Niall let his tears fall, vision getting blurry because of those tears. ‘’Thanks Lou, for coming for me…’’   
  
‘’Always Ni. I rather die than be alone again.’’ Louis stopped in front of their room. ‘’Alright Ni, pack your most important stuff in five minutes after we packed we’ll go out of the window.’’  
  
Niall nodded, grabbing a backpack and stuffing things in it he deemed important enough. Louis did the same when the door suddenly opened. He turned around, expecting to see Edward but saw Zayn standing in the doorway. Louis growled at him, eyes flaring with anger.   
  
‘’Lou, Ni I distracted them and said I saw you running to the cafeteria.’’ Zayn sighed. ‘’So, you’ll have about five more minutes before they know I lied.’’  
  
‘’Why would you do that for me?’’ Louis asked.   
  
Zayn ran his hand through his hair. ‘’Because, I don’t want to see you hanging on a fucking wall Lou. Plus even though the last few weeks weren’t really going so well between us all, you both are my friends, so yeah..’’  
  
‘’Well thanks, but that still doesn’t mean I’m going to trust you.’’ Louis said and Niall nodded.  
  
Zayn sighed. ‘’I don’t need your trust Lou, but just protect Niall alright?’’  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Of course I didn’t just throw myself at Edward for fun now did I?’’  
  
Zayn chuckled. ‘’Yeah, I was actually trying to think of a plan to get Niall out of there but you beat me to it.‘’   
  
Niall placed a hand on Louis shoulder. ‘’Lou, I’m done packing.’’ Niall said. Louis nodded making his way over to Zayn before giving him a hug and pulling Niall in with him, starling the Alpha a bit in the process. ‘’Thanks Zayn for being a friend , you know before I kinda didn’t trust you guys anymore.’’   
  
Zayn returned the hug, circling his arms both around the Omega’s. ‘’No problem, Lou. Just promise me you’ll both be safe and just give me a call sometimes. If I don’t pick up it means that one of the boy’s is near me. And don’t call with your real cellphone but a fake or something so they can’t track you guys.’’ He kissed the top of the Omega’s head. ‘’I’m so sorry Lou, for being so ignorant and an massive dick.’’   
  
Louis nodded not fully trusting Zayn but a little more than the last few weeks. ‘’I promise, Zayn.’’ Louis walked over to the window, sliding it open before climbing down the pipe. Niall was scared but a bit of pep talk from Louis and Zayn made him do it anyway. They ran off the school grounds making their way into town so they could get a cab or something and get the hell out of here.   
  
Meanwhile Edward was running around the dorms on his way to the Omega’s room. Zayn, Harry and Liam were already standing in front of the room.  ‘’They’re gone, aren’t they?’’ Edward asked while the other Alpha’s nodded their heads.  
  
‘’FUCK!’’ Edward growled. ‘’We’re so fucked, the Alpha Fox is hunting me down and the only thing I could do was using his little brother to blackmail him. But now that’s not going to happen either so guys, we’re probably going to die very soon.’’  
  
‘’Wait what, what do you mean hunting you, aren't you the fucking hunter?’’ Liam asked. ‘’I’m not ready to die because you had to be an asshole and murder a whole fucking family!’’   
  
Edward growled. ‘’Mind your tone Liam.’’   
  
‘’Same to you Ed.’’ Harry growled back. His stupid brother just had to fuck them over.  Edward grabbed his phone to call one of the other hunters who were going to ambush Alexander. ‘’It’s Edward, how's the situation over there because a little rat just escaped from me.’’   
  
‘’Hmm, not good actually...’’ A familiar voice answered. Edwards eyes widen, that was not one of the hunters that answered the phone.  ‘’Who are you and why the fuck do you have Jamie’s phone?’’ Liam, Zayn and Harry looked at Edward seeing his face get pale and gritting his teeth.   
  
‘’His name was Jamie? Well Jamie needs a funeral, Edward…’’ The person said.   
  
‘’You’re Alexander, aren’t you?’’ Edward smirked. He can probably still capture Louis so he can blackmail his brother.   
  
The three Alpha’s eyed widened too, Louis brother? Harry didn’t know what to say. He likes Louis, he really does but he’s a Silver Fox and the younger twin brother of Alexander. A crazy rampaging Alpha Fox who wants them dead. Plus they were an Alpha and Omega twin pair, if they see each other the chances they’re going to mate is really big.  
  
‘’Yes, I am…I assumed you would be going after me and here I thought I would ambush you and skin you afterwards for on my wall. But you mentioned a rat that escaped… Is there a  Silver Fox I don’t know about?’’  
  
Edward laughed, these brothers were so fun to mess with. ‘’Yeah, he’s gorgeous.’’  
  
Edward and Alex had fought before but he had to escape because Alex was too strong for the other hunters, so he sacrificed them for his own escape.   
  
Alexander growled trough the phone. ‘’Edward, if you hurt anyone from my kind I will hunt you down.’’  
  
‘’Aren’t you already hunting me and my family down though? Plus I wasn’t even done talking, I would love to give you the name of my target. But if I do that, you would hunt me down right now.’’ Edward smirked, his brother looked at him with big eyes.  
  
Alexander laughed. ‘’Oh Edward, do you want to know a secret?’’   
  
Suddenly someone jumped through the open window and was now standing in the Louis and Niall's room with them. Edward eyes widened, immediately recognizing the person in front him. With Jamie’s phone next to his ear. ‘’I already hunted you down, Edward…’’ The person looked up showing his black left ear, his strong Silver tail swaying behind him and the exact same blue eyes as Louis.  
  
Edward gulped, fear showing in his eyes but not in his body language. ‘’Alexander…’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	7. My past only made me stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Alex! 
> 
> Sooo, some of you want Harry/Louis or Alex/Louis but honestly I don't know yet... I am thinking of a three way relationship though but again, not sure if I'm going with that. I'm writing for you guys and I want to please you as much as I can so enjoy! xx

Louis.   
Alex.  
  


Alexander was a very big and tall Alpha, glaring at the four of them. 'He looks so much like Louis, though he looks  a bit older even though they're the same age and he was also bigger then Louis of course because he's Alpha. Zayn thought  
Alexander scented the room recognizing the sweet scent of his little brother immediately. His eyes widened, his brother is dead? How is his scent here... then it clicked, Edward is hunting his brother down.   
  
‘’Well, that spoils the fun.’’ Edward said. ‘’Now you already know your brother is alive.’’ Edward said while smirking at the Fox.  
  
Zayn just stood there watching the strong Alpha scent and scan the room, kind of afraid but not showing anyone. Alexander looked Zayn straight in the eyes, smelling his little brother on the other Alpha. ‘’Where is he?’’ Alexander growled, red eyes showing.  
  
Zayn hold his hands up in a defensive mode, immediately replying. ‘’On his way to town with his friend to ran away.’’ Zayn mumbled. Edward turned his head towards Zayn. ‘’What, how do you even know?’’  
  
Zayn shivered Edward and Alexander were glaring at him and it freaked him the fuck out. ‘’Well, I kinda lied to you about them running to the cafeteria and came here where they were packing to give them some time to run away?’’ Liam knew Zayn wasn't liking all these stares so touch his shoulder with him, letting him know he's still here. Zayn calmed downed giving Liam a small smile.  
  
Edward roared. ‘’WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO-.’’  Alexander interrupted him. ‘’Shut up Edward, You’re a Malik right?’’ Alexander asked.  
  
Zayn nodded his head. ‘’Yeah I am…’’  
  
‘’So why would you help my brother escape, plus you smell like him indicating you touched him. ‘’  
  
‘’Uhm… He’s best friends with my childhood friend so making him my friend too? We were all pretty close until he shut us out a few weeks ago and now we know why but he’s still my friend and I rather not see him hang on a wall.’’ Zayn explained, hopefully enough to please the scary Fox.  
  
Meanwhile Edward pulled his gun out and shot at the Silver Fox grazing it's shoulder but Alexander didn’t even flinch. Alex looked at the wound, that was already healing and smirked.  Suddenly Alexander was in front of him, hitting him in his face, hearing something crack and threw him hard against the wall, hearing another crack. The other Alpha's looked with wide eyes at Edward and back at Alex seeing the Fox slowly walking to Edward's beaten up body.  
  
‘’You can’t win against me Edward, not without your hunter buddy’s…’’ Alexander glared down at his bloody face. ‘’No, let me refrain that. You can’t win against me even with your Hunter Clan.’’  
  
‘’You’re a monster, even for an Alpha you heal way too fast.’’ Edward coughed. He was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. His shoulder was dislocated and his nose probably broken. ‘’I’ll just take that as a compliment.’’ Alexander turned his head to Zayn glaring at him. ‘’Zayn, do you have Louis’ phone number by any chance?’’  
  
Zayn nodded. ’’Yeah, I’ll call him…’’ He pressed ‘call’ when a few seconds later a phone went off in the room. Zayn walked over to Louis’ bed and saw his phone was still here. ‘’Sure, of course Lou. You’re gonna be the death of me.’’ Zayn sighed.   
  
‘’I’ll call Niall.’’ Harry said already holding his phone to his ear. Niall picked up, breathing heavily into his phone. ‘’Ni? You okay, you don’t sound too good.’’ He puts the phone on speaker to please the glaring, red eyed Fox. ‘’Is Louis okay?’’ Liam asked. They really have said some shitty stuff about the Omega’s race.  
  
‘’Running is not my strong point, Harry. What do you want?’’ Niall said, obviously still angry at the Alpha. ‘’Ni, I know you’re angry at me but please put Louis on the phone.’’ Harry groaned. ‘’No, fuck you. I won’t let you hurt him Harry. I’ll rather die myself.’’  
  
‘’Ni! Don’t say stuff like that.’’ Louis said in the background making Harry huff. ‘’Ni, I won’t and never wanted to hurt any of you, neither will Liam or Zayn.’’  
  
‘’Well, at least Zayn helped us out. So we’ll only talk to Zayn, fuck you Harry.’’ Niall huffed.  
  
‘’Hey, bad mouth. You associate to much with Lou.’’ Harry laughed. He really missed those Omega’s.   
  
‘’Zayn?’’  Louis voice sounded through the phone making Alexander’s ears pick up, looking at the phone. Zayn looked into Alex's eyes, they were full of worry and love. But also sadness and guilt. ‘’Lou? Are you okay?’’ Zayn answered.  
  
‘’Yeah, we’re fine. Is Edward still there?’’  
  
‘’Yes, but right now he’s unconscious. Lou, your-‘’  
  
Alexander interrupted him, pick up the phone and letting his tears fall. ‘’Lou?’’ There was no guarantee that Louis would recognize his voice, it’s much deeper now. But he suddenly heard sniffing from the other side of the phone.  
  
‘’Alex?’’ Louis sniffed.   
  
‘’Shhh, don’t cry Lou. Where are you now?’’ Alex couldn’t contain his tears either. His Louis was alive, he’s not dead. He searched the last nine years for his little brother’s coat but was never able to find it because Louis was alive, not hanging on a wall.   
  
‘’You’re crying too, idiot. I’m in the city, we’re at Niall’s old house because no one's here anyways.’’  
  
‘’Alright Lou, I’m coming right now do not move, okay? I love you. I'll be there soon.’’ Alex said.  
  
‘’Okay, please hurry Al. I love you too.’’  
  
Alexander hummed ending the call, wiping away his tears and looked at Zayn. ‘’Can you take me there, please?’’ He asked. The Alpha looked so vulnerable suddenly so Zayn nodded, waving his car keys in the air. ‘’Already on it, let’s go.’’ Zayn said walking to the door but Harry stopped him.   
  
‘’Wait, you burned my house down, killed innocent people who were only working for my family, who you almost killed too by the way and you think I’m going into a car with that?’’ Harry growled, he doesn’t care it’s Louis brother he’s growling to.   
  
Alexander laughed, making the other Alpha cringe at the sound. ‘’So, my mother and father weren’t innocent?’’ Alexander stood up, red eyes showing. ‘’My father died because of more than ten bullets in his chest. My father who I had to bury myself when I was a child. My mother who was drugged, skinned and hanged as a trophy on your fucking wall, Styles!. ’’Alex raised his voice, teeth showing. ‘’You want to tell me they weren’t innocent! My little brother, who I thought was dead until a few minutes ago, has been dyeing his coat to hide his identity, you want to tell me he isn’t fucking innocent?!’’  
  
Harry’s eyes widened. Louis is pure and innocent but in the end so were their family. Just people hiding from the world in the forest who could get killed any moment because of their damn Coat. It could be Louis who was hanging on his wall, the thought alone was making him sick. Louis, the one who's mother was taken in front of him and thought his brother and father were dead too.   
  
Liam couldn’t watch this anymore. First of all Alexander is much stronger than he even imagined, second of all he needs to know if Niall and Louis are safe, so they’re fucking wasting time here arguing.  ‘’Alright, you both can fight it out later but now I just want to get going. So stop fucking arguing and let’s go!’’  
  
Alexander growled but complying to Liam’s suggestion. ‘’Fine.’’ They walked to Zayn’s car, Zayn taking the driver’s seat with Alex next to him and Liam and Harry shared the back. ‘’I fucking hate the back.’’ Harry muttered.   
  
‘’Shut up Haz.’’ Liam groaned back.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes before looking at Alex. ‘’So, if you don’t mind me asking but Louis thought you were dead? Like he said something about you on the ground, surrounded by a pool of your own blood.’’ Harry asked.  
  
‘’He saw that? I was shot in my stomach and slowly bleeding out.’’ Alex sighed, he hated to tell his story. ‘’My father was the Alpha of the remaining clan. I presented during our fight with the hunters and with his dying breath made me the next Alpha of the Clan.’’ Alexander looks out the window, seeing families laughing and parents holding their child’s hand, all oblivious to the reality of their fucked up world. A cough from Harry got him back to reality to continue his story. ‘’So when I was bleeding out and slowly dying my Alpha genes made me heal much faster, thus I didn’t die and woke up a few hours later feeling fine. But I couldn’t find my brother anywhere and my mom said something about Louis not coming back so I assumed he was taken too and I’ve been looking for his Coat ever since.’’   
  
Harry nodded not even saying a thing anymore. He didn’t know what to say, what people did to his family is horrible… Harry looked out of the window seeing Niall’s old crappy house come into view. ‘’We’re here.’’   
  
Alex jumped out of the car running into the house. He could smell his little brother, his sweet Omega's scent lingering in the air. He slammed the door open, seeing a wolf and his gorgeous brother sitting on a black couch. Their blue eyes met, both pairs forming with tears.   
  
‘’Alex.’’ Louis let his tears fall, jumping up from the couch and into his brothers arms. ‘’Alex!’’ Alex caught him in his arms. ‘’Lou, you’re alive.’’ Alex cried too, not even trying to be the big bad Alpha , not when the most important person to him is still alive.   
  
Louis wrapped his legs tight around his brothers waist, putting his face in Alex’s neck to scent him. ‘’You’re alive too.’’ He whimpered.  
  
Liam, Zayn, Harry and Niall just watched the two interact, Liam, Zayn an Niall were happy  for them but Harry felt something different… Jealousy? No way, he can’t be jealous of them they’re brothers but they’re an Alpha and Omega twin pair and about 90% end up mating each other so he has his reasons to feel jealous.   
  
Alex moved to the couch to sit next to Niall with Louis still in his arms. He sits down with Louis in his lap and started scenting him and licking his neck hearing his brother purr from happiness. Louis bared his neck for his brother to give him more access to his neck. After a few minutes Louis started rubbing his nose and cheeks along his brother’s to get more of his scent on him. His brother kissed his nose making Louis giggle, just like when they were young . ‘’I missed you so much Lou.’’ He prepped his little brothers face with more kisses and licks, some on his nose, some on his forehead and cheeks. ‘’I love you so much.’’  
  
‘’I missed you too..’’ Louis said tears forming in his eyes again. He’s so happy to see his brother. ‘’I love you too, I was so lonely without you or mom or dad.’’ Louis cried again, thinking of his mom and dad.  ‘’Shhh, they would be so proud of you, love’’ Alex said, voice genuine but with some sadness in it.  
  
Louis nodded his head, bringing his face back in his brothers neck, putting his arms around Alex’s neck afraid that if he let go it would all be a sick dream again.   
  
‘’It’s not a dream, Lou. I’m not going anywhere right? Can’t leave you alone in this fucked up world.’’  Louis blushed because he said his thought out loud but just nodded, swaying his tail and feeling his brother grab it and petting it. ‘’Please, don’t leave me again.’’ Louis whimpered.   
  
‘’Never again. You’re mine.’’ He purred. His little brother, his Louis, his Omega was in his arms safe and sound. No way he’s ever going to leave him again.   
  
The others watched with wide eyes at the two. They looked like a mated pair so they all sent Harry a sympathetic look. Even though Harry and Louis weren’t on good terms lately, they were before. They slept together, hugged, kissed and even had sex. They even talked about mating each other though decided it was a little too soon.  Harry’s wolf is burning with jealousy now but if Harry would challenge Alex for the Omega, he’ll probably, most definitely , will lose.  
  
Louis fell asleep in his brothers arms with a smile on his face. Alex was watching his little brother with fondness in his eyes. But he had to go back and take care of Edward first or else he could be a serious threat to Louis, and his job was the eliminate those threats.   
  
‘’I hate to ask this but can you take care of him so I can go back to Edward and finish him?’’ Alex asked Niall, he didn’t trust him yet but Louis obviously did.  Niall nodded. ‘’I will.’’  
  
Harry growled. ‘’Wait, what do you mean finish him?’’  
  
Alex rolled his eyes. ‘’Like slit his throat? Bash his head into the wall? Maybe skin him and deliver him to your father so you’ll have a new trophy for your wall?’’  
  
‘’He’s an asshole but he’s still my brother and I’m not going to let you kill him.’’ Harry growled, eyes glowing red.   
  
Alex flashed his eyes too, deep bloody red eyes stared at Harry. ‘’Is that a threat, Harry? Do you honestly think I care about what you want?’’ Alexander wasn’t even flinching at Harry growl, something he wasn’t used to. Normally everyone cowered away and this Silver Fox didn’t even blink.   
  
‘’Yes, it is. If you want to kill him you’ll have to kill me first Alexander.’’  Liam, Zayn and Niall were looking with widened eyes. Harry needs to stop or he’s really going to get hurt of even killed. Niall was getting scared too from all the growling. Maybe Harry was a dick lately but he’s always been his friend since childhood, protecting him and cheered him up when he was sad and lonely. Louis will probably be devastated too if his brother killed Harry.  
  
Zayn wanted to jump in to protect his friend too but Liam held him back, shaking his head.  
  
‘Alex smirked. '’Oh, I certainly will. I’ll slowly rip your head off, make it bleed and hurt so much.’’  
  
Harry growled a lot louder, making Niall whimper and curl up in a ball. Louis woke up from Niall's whimpering, ignoring the Alpha’s and immediately saw Niall in the corner, curled up in a ball. He climbed off Alexander’s lap and went straight to Niall to calm the other Omega.  
  
‘’Shhh, babe it’s okay.’’ Louis sat down next to Niall, pulling the other Omega in his lap. Niall scented his neck still whimpering and shaking a bit.   
  
Niall sniffed. ‘’Lou, scared.’’ Louis picked Niall up and brought him over to the couch where Alex still was sitting on. He sat Niall down and glared at his brother and then to Harry.  Louis growled. ‘’If any of you do anything to make him scared again, I swear I’ll make you regret it. One growl from you or red eyes and you’re out, understood?’’  
  
All the Alpha’s nodded. Liam even dared to say ‘yes sir’ resulting in Louis glaring at him and Liam lowering his head because angry Louis is fucked up.   
  
‘’So what now?’’ Zayn asked. The silence was getting awkward…  
  
Harry sighed. ‘’Well, obviously we have to do something about Edward.’’ Alex chuckled at him. ‘’So, you do want to take action.’’  
  
Harry wanted to growl but stopped last minute because Louis was watching him like a hawk so instead he just groaned. ‘’Yes because if we don't Lou will be in danger, but killing him isn’t the fucking option!’’ Alex stood up. ‘’So what? Him saying to everyone Louis is still fucking alive resulting in him getting hunted down is supposed to be a fucking option?!’’   
  
‘’No of course not, but you can’t just kill everyone that hunts you either!’’ Harry yelled back.  
  
‘’Yeah sure, because all those thousands of Foxes that were hunted didn’t deserve their fucking life! If I don’t protect what’s left even more add to that death list! Something you’re fucking family is a part of!’’  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow. ‘’What do you mean, their family takes part off?’’  
  
Harry sighed. ‘’Nothing Lou its just-‘’  
  
‘’Nothing? Fuck you Harry you’re the reason our fucking mother was skinned!’’  
  
‘’That was not my fault! I was a fucking child too how the hell was it my fault!’’Harry yelled back. He was just a child and didn't know better.   
  
Louis took a deep breath in. ‘’CAN BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TALK NORMAL!’’ Louis yelled trough their screams. He was so frustrated, what the hell did Harry’s family had to do with his mother’s dead?   
  
‘’Lou, did you know that I burned the Styles Manor down?’’ Alexander asked.  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Didn’t know it was you but did know it was burned down.’’  
  
Alexander sighed. ‘’Yes, I was looking for your Coat actually but never was able to find it. Your coat would be really expensive so I started looking in higher positions for it, resulting in me looking through the Styles Manor and finding our mother coat hanging on their fucking wall, like a fucking trophy. I couldn’t let mom hang there like that so I burned it all down.’’  
  
To say Louis was shocked was an understatement. He knew Harry’s family owned Silver Coats, hell even Liam and Zayn did but hearing his mother coat hang on their wall made his eyes water. He looked at Harry with tears in his eyes. ‘’Why?’’ Louis asked, now lettings his tears run down his cheeks. Niall was next to him in a second rubbing his back.   
  
Harry blinked, so he wasn’t ignoring me. ‘’Lou, whatever my family does is not under my control and-‘’  
  
‘’I don’t fucking care about your family, why the hell did I ever associate with you!’’ Louis cried, he could honestly say he was in love with Harry but love isn’t supposed to hurt so much right?  
  
Harry stepped forward to Louis, wiping away Louis’ tears with his thumbs. ‘’Because our wolves react to each other, Foxy.’’  
  
‘’Do not fucking call me that!’’ Louis wanted to slap his hand away but before he even got the chance, Alexander tackled Harry against the wall.   
  
‘’Don’t touch him or you’ll meet your death sooner than I planned, Styles.’’ Alexander growled.  Harry had enough of him so kicked Alexander in his stomach with his knee. ‘’You’re his fucking brother not his Alpha.’’ Harry growled back.  
  
Alexander snickered didn’t even feel Harry's kick. ‘’You’re so going to regret that. Yes I’m his brother, his twin brother for your information, our chemistry is more than you could ever achieve!’’ He growled. Niall curled up again, this was so much stress for the Omega, Louis noticed this and his anger flared even more.  
  
Harry wanted to launch himself at Alex when Louis jumped between them, hitting Alexander’s cheek first before turning around and slapping Harry too. ‘’I warned you, both of you get the fuck out now.’’ He commanded trough his tears.  
  
‘’Lou, I’m sorry, please I have to talk to-.’’ Harry plead got interrupted by the angry Omega. ‘’No, out.’’ He pointed to the door. ‘’Alex you too, go and do something about Edward before you get me even more pissed then I already am.’’  
  
‘’Lou, I can’t leave you here with the-‘’  
  
‘’They’re fine. Out, now... You scared Niall again and he means the world to me. I already warned you once and you both went ahead and fucking did it again.’’ Louis scolded while still pointing to the door.   
  
Harry already was walking towards the door, not even trying to argue with angry Louis. He’s not going to start a fight he absolutely can’t win. Alex was hesitating but Louis was right, something had to be done about Edward so he nodded making his way over to Niall first, ruffling his hair. ‘’I’m so sorry little one.’’ Alex said and walked towards the door following Harry.  
  
Zayn looked at Liam who just shrugged. ‘’Louis, what now?’’ Liam asked, not even sure what the fuck just happened and could they really leave Harry and Alex by themselves?  
  
‘’I don’t fucking know alright…’’ He whispered, still crying, before sitting next to Niall, curling up into the other Omega. Niall purred and kissed Louis head. ‘’Thanks Lou, for sticking up for me.’’  
  
Louis pecked Niall on the lips, even surprising the other Alpha’s with it. ‘’They can fight for all I care but not if it scares you, then I’ll fight them myself.’’  Niall grinned, he loved Louis so much. ‘’So, they were kinda fighting for you.’’  
  
Louis hummed. ‘’Yeah, I know..’’  
  
‘’Guys, I’m going to check on Harry just to make sure alright? Zayn can you stay here?’’ Liam asked.  
  
Zayn nodded. ‘’Sure, go.’’  
  
The Omega’s completely ignored the Alpha’s too deep in their own conversation. ‘’Do you , you know.. want your bother or Harry as your Alpha?’’ Niall mumbled.  ‘’I- I- I don’t know?’’ Louis said. ‘’I love my brother and it’s the truth that twins have more chemistry with each other then I can ever feel with Harry. But Harry made me fall in love with him…’’  
  
 ‘’Hmmm, then fuck them both and become my mate!’’ Zayn said chuckling earning a glare from Niall. ‘’Not funny? Alright..’’  
  
‘’No, he’s mine.’’ Niall pouted, hugging Louis even harder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	8. I won't give up on you so don't give up on me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys... I want to be able to satisfy you all but obviously I can't and it breaks my heart to not be able to do that, you know? So, I'm going with what I want and that's Alex/Harry/Louis and maybe Liam/Zayn/Niall or making them a big pack or something. 
> 
> I'm going to update the tags as soon as possible and I apologize for those who want Harry/Louis only. Of course they'll still have their moments though it will be a three way mating.
> 
> A big thank you for those who supported me and I apologize again for the Harry/Louis shippers. ( I'm a Larry fan too but in this story Alex fits in more) I can't really explain why I feel that way but I do. 
> 
> Thanks for understanding, enjoy! :)

Harry and Alex were walking on the sidewalk, away from Niall's house because Louis ordered them to. 

‘’This is all your fucking fault Alex!’’ Harry growled.

‘’This is your fucking fault, you tried to fucking touch my Omega.’’ Alex groaned.

Harry chuckled. ‘’Your Omega?'' Harry said. ''Did I hear that right? He’s nowhere near being your Omega.’’

‘’Fuck you, what the hell is your relationship with him?’’ 

‘’You want me to be honest?’’ Harry smirked. 

‘’Well, obviously.’’ Alex rolled his eyes. 

‘’Hmm, I fucked your brother and we were planning on fucking mating each other. When his next heat comes-‘’ Before Harry could even finish his sentence Alex tackled him to the ground. 

‘’YOU DID WHAT!’’ He growled, red eyes glowing again his hands gripping Harry’s throat cutting his air. ‘’If I would kill you now, Louis will get over it anyway.’’ Harry was struggling under the Alpha but Alex was way too strong even for him but suddenly his air came back and Alex was tackled to the ground by Liam who was growling and snarling at him. Liam also couldn’t win against Alex and was pinned down on the ground too, though Alex wasn’t trying to cut his air off but just holding him in place until Liam submitted to him. ‘’Submit.’’ Alex commanded. 

Liam struggled a bit before declaring it was useless. He lowered his ears and submitted to the Alpha who let him go afterwards. ‘’You’re unbelievably strong.’’ Liam coughed.

‘’I trained myself every day, for more than six years so I can protect those who need me. I’m expected to be strong.’’ Alex said. 

‘’Yes, but something’s different about a Silver Fox Alpha’s strength, care to share it?’’ Liam asked. Sure Alpha’s could be strong but Liam and Harry were already expected to be one of the strongest and Alex pinned them so easily? No fucking way. ‘’No, I have no obligation to tell you something like that. I have to deal with that Edward now.’’ Alex looked at Harry who was still on the ground, glaring at Alex not admitting defeat like Liam did. ‘’I’ll deal with you later. For the last time, Louis is mine and if you dare to touch him it won’t end well.’’ With that Alex walked away not even looking back at the two Alpha’s on the ground.

‘’Haz, don’t fight that monster. Seriously he’s abnormal.’’ Liam huffed. 

‘’I’m not going to give Louis up like that, Li.. I care about him alright?’’ 

‘’Haz, he pinned us down in less than two seconds how the fuck can you even think about winning against him?’’

‘’I don’t, but Louis has the right to choose right?’’ Harry said. 

Liam nodded. ‘’Yeah, because he’s so going to choose the ones responsible for killing his whole family, hanging his mother on the wall while his perfect twin Alpha brother is your competition.’’ 

‘’Was that supposed to be sarcasm?’’ Harry chuckled.

‘’No, seriously what the hell are you thinking. Go in there and apologize to Louis and let him know that you fucking love him and will protect him from the hunters and shit!’’ 

Harry nodded, walking back to the house. When he entered the house Louis and Niall were cuddling on the couch and Zayn was sitting on the table with his phone. Louis perked his ears up and met Harry green eyes. ‘’Harry?’’

‘’Lou, can I please talk to you?’’ Harry pleaded, puppy eyes showing. 

‘’You’re using puppy eyes on me, seriously?‘’ Louis laughed. ‘’Guys, can you leave us for a few minute please?’’ Niall groaned and pouted but complied, dragging Zayn upstairs with him. 

‘’So, what you wanna talk about?’’ Louis mumbled.

‘’Why’re you suddenly so nervous, Foxy?’’ Harry said making his way over to the couch to sit next to Louis. 

‘’You’re making me nervous.’’ 

‘’Good or bad nervous?’’

Louis sighed. ‘’A little bit of both? I’m not scared of you or anything but god Harry, why the hell did you say stuff like that?’’ Louis tears found their way back into his eyes, slowly rolling down his cheeks. ‘’Do you know how much it hurt when Niall told me about the stuff you said about Silver Foxes and knowing that you meant it?’’

Harry turned to Louis, taking his head in his hands and wiping his tears away with his thumbs before kissing his face. ‘’I know, I’m a huge fucking ass but yes, your brother tried to kill my family and actually killed some of my workers. So of course I would hate him for what he did to us or tried to do. And I know Edward did the same to your family, hell even fucking worse. But please never forget that I love you , Lou. I don’t even care what your coat color i, I like you because you’re you and you take me for who I am…’’ Harry slowly breathed in and out. ‘’I’ve never ever felt this way with someone, you know that and you also know that I’ll never hurt you and will protect you against anyone that would want to hurt you. I’m so sorry I said stuff about Silver Foxes and I’ll promise you, that I’ll do anything in my power to stop it.’’ Harry nosed Louis nose before slowly putting his lip against the Omega’s lips and kissing him. 

‘’Harry, I-‘’ Louis tried to talk between the kisses he received but couldn’t find the words. He loved Harry and liked being with him but why did his brother come into mind? He knew twins had a stronger chemistry but it was insane how much he craved his brother. Harry interrupted his thoughts. ‘’Do you love him more than me?’’ Harry whispered while resting their foreheads against each other. 

Louis shook his head. ‘’I don’t know, Harry.. I really don’t know anything right now.’’ 

‘’Shhh, it’s okay… I’ll wait for you as long as I have to alright? I don’t care what your brother said, you’re mine’’ Harry growled making Louis inner omega preen at his possessiveness.

‘’What did you two do?’’ Louis whispered, probably already knowing. Harry chuckled. ‘’Your brother asked about our relationship so I told him that we had sex so he tackled me against the ground, almost choked me to death but Liam tackled him off so I could breath and later told me that you’re his and I should back off.’’ Harry rattled.

Louis eyes widened. ’’Wait you told him we had sex, what the fuck? Do you have a death wish Harry? Every brother would tackle you if you told them you fucked their Omega sibling.’’ 

Harry shrugged. ‘’I don’t care, I have more claim on you than he has and I’m not going to give you up, love.’’ Harry kissed him again and Louis kissed him back. God, words couldn't describe how much he missed Harry’s lips. ‘’If your brother would see this, he’ll definitely kill me.’’ Harry chuckled between kisses.

Louis giggled. ‘’Oh, he’ll smell you on me and will definitely kill you.’’

‘’Hmm, please protect me against the big bad Alpha, Lou.’’ Harry said, moving on to Louis’ neck before kissing and sucking it, making a mark so Alex would definitely see it. 

‘’Nah, I only protect Niall because he’s the love of my life.’’

Harry stopped sucking his neck and gave a kiss on his forehead. ‘’You’re the love of my life.’’ Harry said, blinking at what he just said. ‘’Uh.. That just came out, I swear.’’ 

Louis couldn’t contain his laughter. ‘’That was so cheesy!’’

‘’Yeah Haz, that was really cheesy.’’ Liam chuckled and saw two pair of eyes looking at him, shocked. ‘’Did you guys forget that I walked into here with Harry?’’ The pair nodded. ‘’Well, I’m used to the both of you licking each other off so don’t be embarrassed and go on.’’

‘’Licking each other off? Seriously?’’ Louis blushed, because it was true. Liam, Zayn and Niall were mostly present with his grooming sessions and at first were a bit shocked but after a week they didn’t even notice it anymore.

‘’Well, what should I call it then?’’ Liam chuckled.

Louis rolled his eyes. ‘’Grooming session?’’

Harry shook his head. ‘’Too boring, licking off sound wonderful.’’ 

‘’Ah, fuck you Harry.’’ Louis said. 

~

Alex was running back to the University, hoping that Edward was still unconscious. He jumped through the window again and luckily saw Edward still sitting in the same position already looking dead. Careful he walked over and looked if he had a pulse…None. ‘’Shit’’ He cursed under his breath ‘’You’re already dead? You didn’t let me have any fun…’’

He called a good friend of him, Percy, his second (second in command), and asked for help in cleaning Edward up. Percy complied and said he was on his way already. He hanged up before calling Louis number, that he saved earlier that day. Louis picked up with a little hello. ‘’Lou, it’s me. You didn’t have my number yet right?’’ 

Louis sighed. ‘’No, but now I do. Is everything alright over there?’’ 

‘’Yes and no, Yes because Edward already died because of the blow I gave him earlier probably snapping his neck or something. No, because he has to be cleaned up and you’re room has some blood in it too that has to be cleaned up so Niall can still use this room.’’ 

‘’What do you mean with Niall can still use this room?’’ Louis asked. 

Alex sighed. ‘’Well, do you want him to go to another room then?’’ 

‘’No, but you say it like I’m not staying with him and that’s weird.’’ Louis explained. 

Alex rolled his eyes, his stubborn brother is not gonna take this well. ‘’It’s not weird, do you honestly think I’ll let you stay here? It’s dangerous, Lou.’’

‘’I’m staying there, I like going to school with Niall and the others. I worked my ass off for that scholarship and I’m not going to throw it away like it’s nothing!’’ 

‘’We’ll talk about this in person, I’m not going to talk this through a damn phone, love.’’ 

‘’Oh, no don’t you dare call me ‘love’. Don’t try to separate me from Niall because I won’t.’’ Louis scolds. 

‘’Fine, but we’ll find an alternative because I’m not going to lose you again, do you understand?’’ Alex commanded, why is his brother so stubborn? Where did the crybaby go? 

Louis groaned. ‘’Fine.’’

‘’I asked you if you understood it, so answer me.’’ Alexander warned. 

‘’Yes, I understand.’’ 

‘’… Understand who?’’

‘’Understand, Alpha?’’

Alex nodded even though Louis couldn’t see it. ‘’Good. I’ll wait for you guys here. If you’re back in two hours, everything will be clean again.’’

Louis sighed, two damn hours? ‘’Alright see you in two hours, I love you.’’ 

Alex could hear the irritation in his brothers voice making him chuckle. ‘’I love you more, my beautiful little brother.’’ With that he ended the call. Percy would probably arrive in an hour so he better start already. 

~

Louis ended the call and sighed, damn Edward was really dead. How the hell was he supposed to tell Harry that his brother died. The five of them (Louis, Niall, Harry, Liam and Zayn) were sitting in the living room at Niall’s old house.

‘’So, what did he say?’’ Harry asked nervously. It’s not like he loved Edward but in the end he was his brother. 

Louis lowered his ears. ‘’Harry, Edward already died when Alex arrived…’’

‘’What?’’ Harry shook his head. ‘’No, that’s not possible…’’

‘’I’m sorry…’’

‘’For what are you sorry? He’s the one responsible for the death of your family?’’ Liam interrupted. He walked over to Harry, putting an arm around his shoulder.

‘’I don’t know, I’m not sorry for his death but he was Harry’s brother.’’

‘’Don’t be sorry for me, Lou. What my family did to yours is horrible…Your pain could never come close to mine, never.’’ Harry said. 

‘’You’re right, it couldn’t. But that doesn’t mean you can’t morn your brother just because he ruined my life and that of others.’’

Harry nodded. Zayn clapped in his hand with a smile on his face. ‘’But, Lou that means you’re safe now right? If Edward is-‘’ Louis interrupted him. ‘’Zayn, there are hundreds of hunters out there. And Edward wasn’t even high ranked or anything.’'

I'll never be safe. Louis thought.

Niall, who didn’t say anything for the whole time, spoke up. ‘’What do you mean by not high ranked? He’s a Styles so of course he’s high ranked.’’ 

Louis shook his head. ‘’No, my mom told me when I was younger that there are certain ranks under the Hunters, their Clan Head is ranked one and the strongest. Edward is in society a high ranked civilian but with the hunters he wasn’t or else he could have kicked your asses and I would be on my way to a skinning factory by now.’’

Zayn blinked, there’re people stronger than Edward out there? ‘’So you’re staying here right? Or are you going away?’’

Niall perked his ears up, whining at Louis. ‘’Please don’t leave me.’’ Niall climbed on the couch and sat on Louis’ lap. ‘’I don’t want to be alone, Lou.’’

Louis embraced the other Omega, kissing his forehead. ‘’I’m not leaving you, never. I already told my brother that there’s no way in hell I’m leaving. I worked my ass of for this scholarship so I sure as hell am going to finish it.’’ Niall nodded before scenting Louis neck, his best friend, his Louis. No matter where Louis goes, he’ll always follow him. ‘’Thanks Lou, I love you.’’ Niall whispered.

‘’I love you too Ni.’’ Louis whispered back. They all sat there for two hours, till deciding it was time to go back. Zayn took the wheel again with Liam next to him and Harry, Louis and Niall in the back. Niall rested his head on Louis' shoulder and Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder. 

~

They arrived at the University, making their way back to Louis and Niall’s room. Louis opened the door and everything was even cleaner than before they left it. Alex was sitting on his bed, smiling when Louis walked in. ‘’Lou.’’ He opened his arms for Louis, who immediately ran into his arms. Alex embraced him, putting his face in Louis’ neck to scent it. Alex growled seeing the hickey that, judging from the scent, Harry made. Why the hell did Louis let him be touched by him?

He looked up seeing damn Harry, Zayn, Liam and the Omega walking in too. ‘’Lou, can I talk to you, alone please?’’ 

Niall ran over to the twins to hug Louis from behind. ‘’Nope, we’re a package deal!’’ Niall giggled. ‘’Lou, your blond friend is weird.’’ Alex whispered but hard enough so everyone could hear. ‘’Hmm, I know but he’s mine and he’s right, we’re a package deal Al.’’ He pried himself out of the embrace from his brother and best friend to walk over to his bed so he could sit down. This day made him pretty tired.

Niall giggled and sat down next to him kissing Louis cheek making Alex groaned. ‘’Yeah, you’re both weird.’’ 

‘’Get used to it, if you try to get between the Omega’s they will eat you alive.’’ Zayn chuckled, letting himself fall on Niall’s bed. Liam joined him, followed by Harry. 

Niall giggled some more but stopped because he had to yawn. ‘’Are you tired, Ni?’’ Louis asked petting Niall’s head making the Wolf purr. ‘’Hmm, yeah we didn’t have a nap today.’’ Louis giggled. ‘’Yeah, some idiot just had to get out of bed to pay three Alpha idiots a visit.’’

The Alpha’s ears perked up. ‘’Hey we’re not-‘’ 

‘’Yeah, I’m sorry Lou.’’ Niall interrupted them, the Omega’s were currently in their own bubble again. 

Alex raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Zayn. ‘’What the hell is wrong with them?’’ He whispered. 

Zayn shrugged. ‘’They’re currently in their Omega bubble. They’ll completely ignore you until their down with their cuddly, kissy phase.’’

‘’You know, Omega’s do seek each other’s attention but this is literally too much attention.’’ Alex said.

Harry rolled his eyes. ‘’Just get used to it because Niall will always be Louis’ number one, so yeah that spot is taken.

‘’Ugh, can you like shut up Harry? You’re so annoying, don’t even think I’ll let you close to my brother. ’’ Alex groaned. He sat down next to Louis who didn’t even spare him a glance, too deep in their ‘Omega bubble’ or whatever it’s called.

Harry growled. ‘’He has the right to choose for himself, his inner Omega already settled for me just like my Wolf settled for him.’’ 

‘’That can easily be broken, our chemistry is better than yours will ever be.’’ Alex growled back. Seriously Louis was his brother, his twin Omega brother. Their chemistry is better than that of a normal mated pair so how can Harry possible think Louis would choose him?

‘’I don’t give a damn about your chemistry, I'm already courting him and there’s nothing you can do about it. You could try to kill me but you know it would hurt Louis so you choose not to.‘’

Alex laughed. ’’Choose not to? I simply haven’t because you’re no threat to me, as long as you don’t touch what’s mine then I don’t give a damn about what you do…’’ Harry growled even harder, waking the Omega’s up from their bubble. ‘’He’s not yours for fuck sake!’’ Alex growled back, his red eyes showing again. ‘’He was mine ever since we were created fucking idiot.’’ 

Louis was honestly so done with these two, even Niall had enough of it so he stood up. ‘’Louis is fucking mine, so both of you go fuck yourself!’’ Niall yelled, surprising all the Alpha’s and even Louis. First he looked at Harry. ‘’I don’t care you fucked him already and I didn’t, Louis likes me more than you so take that.’’ Then he turned to Alex. ‘’And you, I don’t care about your stupid chemistry or whatever you twins are supposed to have because Louis likes me more than you too!’’ Niall was breathing heavily at the end of his speech making everyone in the room literally speechless. He felt a hand his lower back, slowly rubbing circles to calm him. He knew it was Louis doing it because those cute small hands can only be his. ‘’Ni, calm down.’’

Niall nodded, sitting back on the bed beside Louis. He laid his head on Louis shoulder and calmed down immediately. ‘’Sorry. I just kinda had enough of the growling and yelling and got mad.’’ 

Louis hummed, petting his knee. ‘’Thanks, they finally stopped so good job Ni.’’

This is exactly why Niall loved Louis so much, it didn’t matter he yelled at his brother or Harry because Louis would always see the best in him and understands why he does something. ‘’Thanks Lou, I love you.’’ Niall purred, closing his eyes because he missed his nap and he was so tired. Louis kissed the top of his head. ‘’I love you too, Ni.’’ He whispered. Louis pushed his brother from the bed, ignoring his growl, so Niall could lay in his bed and sleep for a while.  
Louis kissed his forehead again. ‘’Sweet dreams, Ni.’' 

‘’Thanks for pushing your brother of the bed, Lou.’’ Alex whispered earning a glare from Louis. ‘’And I take that as my cue to shut up.’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes you should, because I’m not done with the two of you. Did you ever think of what the hell I want?’’ Louis whispered. He wanted to yell at them so bad but couldn’t because he would wake his Niall up. He looked at Harry and pointed to the door. ‘’You, come with me.’’ 

Harry just nodded not even daring to say no. Louis turned to Alex. ‘’You too.’’ Alex groaned but complied to his little brothers command. Louis turned around and was smiling at Liam and Zayn. ‘’Can both of you take care of Ni for me?’’ He asked, voice small and cute. Liam nodded and Zayn was already sitting beside Niall. ‘’Sure, Lou.. Just don’t kill Haz, please?’’ Liam pleaded. 

Louis shrugged. ‘’Not promising anything.’’ He whispered, ignoring the shocked expression on Harry’s face. ‘’You wouldn’t really kill me, right Lou?’’ He whispered while the three of them walked out of the door. 

‘’Can you shut up because every time both of you open your mouths, I get fucking angry again. ’’ Louis scolds. ‘’Bad mouth, Foxy.’’ Harry smirked making Alex growl again. 

Louis punched his brothers arm, who didn’t even feel a thing. ‘’Alex, I swear to god if you growl one more time, I’ll throw you out of the fucking window.’’ Alex rolled his eyes. ‘’I’ll try.’’ He mumbled making Harry smirk. ‘’Yes, you should try, big brother.’’

‘’Don’t you say that, it’s creepy coming from your mouth.’’ Alex groaned.

Louis giggled. ‘’It’s true, that was pretty creepy.’’

They went to Harry’s room, Harry's messy room… The vase Louis threw at Edward was still shattered on the ground. Alex didn’t wanted Louis to walk through it so picked his brother up, ignoring Harry’s growl and Louis whine. ‘’I can walk by myself, you know?’’ 

Alex kissed his nose, making him giggle. ‘’No, you could get hurt and I’m not letting anyone or anything hurt you, Lou.’’ Louis sighed, giving up. ‘’Fine put me on Harry’s bed then.’’ 

Alex shook his head. ‘’No, I’ll just keep holding you like this.’’ 

‘’Just put him down on my bed.’’ Harry said earning a growl again from Alex who got hit again by Louis. ‘’Stop punching me Lou, I don't feel it anyway.’’ 

‘’Please stop growling like that and put me the fuck down on the bed.’’ Louis threatened and kissed Alex on his cheek . ’’Please put me down?’’ He tried again. Alex groaned but listening to the Omega slowly putting him down on the bed. ‘’Fine, happy now princess?’’ Alex joked earning another glare from Louis. He chuckled and kissed Louis on his lips, making Harry growl and Alex growling back resulting in Louis scolding them again.

~

Niall woke up missing his best friend presence beside him. ‘’Lou?’’ He mumbled and felt a big hand on his head starting to pet him. ‘’Shh, it’s me Niall.’’ Zayn whispered. Niall looked at the Alpha, a bit confused since Louis wasn’t here. ‘’Where’s Lou?’’ 

Liam is sitting next to Zayn, smiling down at the Omega. ‘’Lou is talking, I guess, with his brother and Harry..’’ Niall hummed, hoping he was going to be able to fix it between his brother and Harry. Obviously they both wanted Louis but Louis would never be able to choose between his brother and Harry.

‘’Ni, we’re so sorry.’’ Zayn whispered with obvious guilt showing in his voice. Niall perked his ears and looked at Zayn. ‘’For what?’’ Niall asked, he wanted to hear them saying it. 

Zayn nodded, understanding why Niall wanted to hear it. ‘’For talking like that about Silver Foxes. For talking like that about Louis’ race but you know we would never hurt the both of you right?’’

‘’Yeah Ni, we would never hurt you or Louis. We want to protect you alright? Yes , our families are dicks but we want to change that, we are going to change that.’’ Liam said. 

Niall got tears in his eyes because he missed his friends so much, the cuddles, the arguments and the fun. ‘’It was really fucked up what you guys said…’’ Niall sniffed before Zayn lifted him up to place him in his lap. Niall scented his neck while purring. ‘’But I missed you guys so much.’’ He really did miss them, a lot. 

Liam was rubbing his back and kissed the top of his head. ‘’We know, love. And we’ll do anything to make it right again because we too missed you both too much.’’ The three of them laid under the covers, Niall was between Liam and Zayn. Liam was behind him, spooning him and Zayn was in front of him. The three of them fell asleep like that in Louis’ bed. Niall was purring the whole time because of the Alpha's scents, he missed so much, surrounding him, making him feel safe and protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :) 
> 
> I'm having an exam next week so I'll update on Thursday again. :)


	9. Memories are timeless treasures of the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos guys! Was planning on updating tomorrow but well I'm in a good mood :)  
> In this chapter something bad happens to our Louis... And you'll see some of Alex's shitty past. Enjoy! xx

Alex, Harry and Louis were in Harry's room by Louis' order to 'talk'  
  
Alex cleared his throat. ‘’So… baby bro, what are we doing here?’’ He asked. ‘’Yeah Lou, why are we in my room?.’’ Harry asked too.   
  
Louis rolled his eyes. He was sitting on Harry’s bed and Harry took the couch while Alex just leaned against the wall. ‘’Because your behaviour is annoying. I understand it’s probably hard for the both of you but Alex, I love Harry and you should respect that. Harry, Alex is my twin and I also love him and you should respect that too.’’  
  
Harry sighed. ‘’Of course I’ll respect that but Lou, I am the one courting you not you brother.’’ He possessively said making Louis blush a little. ‘’I know Harry but-‘’ Alex interrupted him. ‘’Which you'll stop doing immediately’’Alex said  
  
Harry growled, standing up. ‘’Can you stop? Let your brother decide for himself for fuck sake.’’  
  
Alex stared at him, his eyes flashing red. ‘’No, it’s my duty as his brother and Alpha to protect him. To court him you’ll need my acceptance, something you’ll never receive from me.’’  
  
‘’You’re not his Alpha.’’ Harry groaned.  
  
‘’Yes I am, I’m the Alpha of all Silver foxes. Louis is a Silver Fox so I’m his fucking Alpha.’’   
  
The Alpha’s stopped growling when they heard sniffling in the room. They turned their heads to the sound and saw Louis crying in Harry’s pillow. They were both on his side in two seconds to try to calm the Omega down.   
  
Harry picked him up, ignoring Alex growls which only made Louis sob harder. ‘’Love? Shhh Lou. I’ll stop growling at your brother, I promise.’’ Harry rocked them both from left to right very slowly Louis scented Harry’s neck to calm him down. ‘’Good, slowly breath in Lou.’’ Louis slowly breathed in and holding it. ‘’Now breath out.’’ Which he did a few times and it did help, he stopped sobbing and was just sniffling now in Harry's arms.  
  
Alex was looking with widened eyes at the two. They both obviously have a history together and their inner wolves react to each other. He loved Louis so much, his gorgeous little brother… But did Louis love him in the same way or did he love him in a brotherly way? Louis was happy here, with his friends and that other Omega. If Alex would force him to come with him it would only made his little brother unhappy.   
He couldn’t do that to Louis, judging from Harry’s protectiveness and that of the others meant he would be safe here. But if he decided to stay here as well, it would hurt him because of seeing Harry with his brother being cuddly like this and it would bring danger to Louis since the hunters are  after him to try to kill him. He had to protect his little brother so he couldn’t stay here but if Louis didn’t wanted to come with him meant he had to leave, alone. He also can’t neglect his duties as the Alpha of his Clan, he just can't abandon them. Alex made up his mind, no matter how much he loved his brother.. He could never force anything on him or bring him in danger by staying here.  
  
Alex stood up, sighing, walking over to the door to just go back to his Clan. Louis noticed his brother leaving and turned around in Harry lap. ‘’Alex?’’  Alex turned around and smiled at the Omega. ‘’It’s okay Lou, I love you so much, you’ll never forget that right?’’   
  
Louis blinked, what the hell did that mean? ‘’Wait, what… Where are you going?’’ He asked, panicking a little. Alex looked at Harry, nodding his head at him. ‘’If I ever find out you let him get hurt or you hurt him, I’ll make sure to sent you to hell.’’ He said. Harry nodded, trying to keep a struggling Louis in his arms. ‘’Alright, deal.’’ Harry said.  
  
‘’Let me go Haz, Alex where the hell are you going?!’’ Louis yelled and bit Harry’s arm to demand him to let him go which the Alpha didn’t do.   
  
Alex sighed. ‘’Lou, I’ll endanger you if I stay here but I can’t force you to leave here either so the only option left is me leaving alone.’’ He said  
  
‘’NO, you promised me to never leave me again!’’ Louis cried. Why would his brother do this to him? Was it because he was in Harry's arms?  
  
‘’Lou, for me it’s enough to know you’re alive and happy but I have to protect my Clan, I can’t abandon them like dad did… I promised dad to take over the clan and protect it the right way, unlike him. He chose to live with us but that meant abandoning the clan which resulted in a lot of problems in my Clan. I’ve fixed it already but I can’t let everything fall again, Lou.’’ Alex said.  
  
Louis shook his head, big tears streaming down his face. ‘’Please Al.. Don’t…’’  
Alex smiled before walking over to Louis to give him a kiss on his nose, like when they were young. ‘’I’ll always love you and I’ll call you from time to time alright? But I know staying here is making you happy and your happiness is all I care about, my love, so I can’t stay with you.’’ Alex kissed Louis on his lips before standing up and walking away, ignoring his little brothers screams and pleads for him. Tears streaming down his own face because of his brothers cries and screams and because he saw the way Harry and Louis interacted. The way his inner Omega calms down in Harry’s arms. His little brother did love Harry, even he could see that.  
  
He ran back to his pack, his family, his friends with the tears, he held back in the last couple of years, streaming uncontrollably down his face.    
   
~  
 

‘’NO ALEX, COME BACK. DON’T LEAVE ME ALEX!’’ Louis screamed, struggling to escape Harry’s embrace to run after his brother.  
  
‘’Louis, please calm down!’’ Harry tried to calm the Omega down but it didn’t work at all. Louis was biting and scratching him while trashing around in his arms. ‘’ALEX, ALEX! DON’T LEAVE ME AGAIN!’’ He cried, his brother said that he loved him…Then how the fuck could he leave him like this? It was all his own fault, if he didn’t let Harry cuddle him, his brother would still be here to hold him and kiss him again. He wanted to run after him but the strong arms surrounding him didn’t let him. ‘’LET ME GO HARRY!’’  
  
Harry growled. ‘’Calm down now!’’ He commanded and Louis slowly stopped struggling and sobbed into his neck for a good thirty minutes until he had no tears left. Harry looked Louis in the eyes and was shocked. Louis went under, his eyes completely turned grey, he submitted to his inner Omega completely. ‘’Shit Lou.’’ He cursed under his breath.   
  
The Omega whined, ears lowered and his tail between his legs. ‘’Lou are you still with me, love?’’ Harry asked and saw Louis ears perk but no reaction from the Omega. ‘’Please Lou, don’t drop, please don’t’’ Harry pleaded making Louis mewl.   
  
An Omega that goes under, can’t talk, write or do any daily activities. They submit to their inner Omega and only act on instincts. They have to be taken care of all the time while they're under because something could set the Omega off to make him flee. If an Omega that is under wants to hide and succeed, you’ll probably won’t find it again. And if it’s not taken care of it will die because of starvation… An Omega that goes to deep can die too because the shock to their mind is too great resulting in their death.  
  
Louis looked at Harry making a peeping sound with his ears low against his head in a submissive gesture towards the Alpha.   
  
‘’Lou, don’t.’’ Harry whispered . He putted Louis in his own bed, bringing the covers up his shoulders. ‘’Sleep, love. You’ll need it.’’ He kissed Louis forehead, hearing the Omega purr. Harry climbed off the bed to call the others to help him in this situation because he had no clue what to do.   
  
Liam answered the phone almost immediately. ‘’Haz, why are you calling?’’  
  
‘’Liam, please you have to help me. Louis went under and I don’t know what to do, please Li…’’ Harry sounded desperate. If Louis drops further it can result in his death, he had to do something. There’s no way he’ll let him die.   
  
‘’We’re on our way, be there in five Haz.’’ Liam hanged up the phone so he made his way back to his bed where Louis was supposed to be sleeping but the bed was empty. ‘’Shit, Lou where are you?’’ He cursed under his breath.  
  
The duvet was gone and pulled into a corner with some pillows. He walked over there and found, curled up in a ball, Louis sleeping rolled up in the covers and pillows. Like he made a nest out of it. Harry shook his head before making his way back to his bed, rule one: Never ever destroy an Omega’s nest or never enter without permission an Omega’s nest.   
  
Normally an Omega only nests when it’s pregnant and needs a safe place to bare it’s pups but an Omega that goes under also needs a safe place for himself and instincts tell them to make a nest where they’ll be safe. So if you’ll intrude it, you’re going to scare the Omega and you have to avoid that at all costs.   
  
Harry decided to leave Louis there, not going to intrude him in his safe place. Seeing Louis wrapped up in his pillows and covers  made his inner Alpha swoon because the Omega was literally wrapping himself up in Harry’s scent. 

Liam, Zayn and Niall arrived at his room after 5 minutes the call ended, just like Liam said. They slowly entered the room joining Harry on his bed but Niall slowly went over to Louis. ‘’Ni, don’t scare him.’’ Harry whispered. Niall nodded, sitting in front of Louis but not touching his nest or anything. Even he knew the rules of a nest. ‘’Lou? Can you look at me, love?’’ Niall whispered.   
He tried again making Louis yawn and look at him with his clouded grey eyes. He mewled before crawling over to Niall to scent the other Omega.   
  
Niall smiled and bared his neck for Louis who immediately scented it. Louis licked Niall’s cheek before returning to his nest, inviting Niall in. Niall crawled to Louis before laying down in his nest, feeling Louis nestle against him. Niall purred making Louis purr too.  
  
The Alpha’s were watching with widened eyes at the purring, piled up Omega’s. Niall looked at Harry. ‘’Can you please get more pillows and blankets from our room with only our scent on it?’’ He whispered.  
  
‘’If I get it my scent will cover it.’’ Harry whispered.   
  
Niall shook his head. ‘’Doesn’t matter, he already settled on your scent since he’s wrapped up in it right now.’’ Niall whispered before nestling more into Louis.   
  
The Omega’s both fell asleep like that. Harry brought some extra stuff from their room and settled it in Louis’ corner. Yes, they called it Louis’ corner because it literally is his corner. The Alpha slept on Harry’s bed, close to each other because they missed the covers too and provided each other with heat.   
  
~  
  
Alex arrived at his Clan’s village. It was hidden underground deep in the forest so no hunter could ever find it. The Silver Foxes never left their hide out, only those who were granted permission by Alex himself were allowed to leave it. The people knew it was for their safety so they didn’t complain.   
  
He walked through the long cave system that was made so even if hunters magically would find it they would get lost in the system and eventually die from starvation or cold. When he made it back, some Foxes perked their ears up, recognizing their Alpha and ran to him to greet him.   
  
‘’Alpha!’’ A little girl jumped on him. He caught her in his arms before spinning around with her.  ‘’Gwen. you’ve grown so much, big girl! Alex laughed and kissed her forehead.   
  
She giggled. ‘’Yeah! One day I’ll be big and strong like you and protect everyone here!’’   
  
Alex laughed. ‘’Sure, we can protect everyone together.’’ He putted her back on the ground, ruffling her hair a bit before walking further into the village.  
  
 Everyone greeted their Alpha with a welcome back, some children running up to him and he gave attention to every single one of them. Elderly greeted him with a bow and some with just ‘Alpha’. Almost no one called him by his name except some people he grew close too called him Alexander or Alex.   
  
He arrived at his house. It was the highest building at the underground village so he could watch over everything. A small child was playing in front of his house, his eyes lit up recognizing the child immediately. ‘’Will!’’ He yelled seeing the child look up, smiling when the child recognized him. Will jumped in his arms to scent his neck ‘’Alpha!’’ Alex hugged him and scenting him back.   
  
He found Will in a skinning factory in the West, if he would have been an hour later, Will wouldn’t be alive anymore. Will’s mom was an Male Omega and was already skinned and sold but Will’s dad was already killed because his coat wasn’t pure enough. He couldn’t leave Will alone afterwards, so he took him with him. The other villagers also take care of him from time to time but most of the time he’s at the Alpha’s place. Not that he minded because Will always reminded him a bit of Louis. He also had blue eyes, and was probably going to be an Omega too. Slowly Will filled his heart with love again just like the other villagers did. They are all his family now.  
  
His father didn’t die immediately after those bullets but others didn’t needed to know that. The way his dad cried because not only did he fail the Silver Foxes, he also failed his family, no one needed to know his dad's sadness.   
  
**Nine years ago~**  
  
‘’Alex, you still here with me?’’ His father asked.  
  
Alex hummed. ‘’Yeah, but it hurts a lot dad.’’ He cried. Louis was gone and his mother was gone, everything was gone and he couldn’t bring them back, no he lost them forever.  
  
‘’I know I have a lot more in me then you right now, pup.’’ His father forced a laugh through his own tears. ‘’I’m so sorry Alex, I couldn’t protect your brother nor your mother, and even you while you were next to me.’’   
  
‘’Dad, don’t apologize okay? We’ll get through this.’’ He sniffed before trying to sit up, ignoring the pain in his stomach.   
  
His dad groaned. ‘’No son, I can’t anymore… But before I go I have to tell you something, something very important alright?’’   
  
Alex nodded, still crying. ‘’Okay dad.’’  
  
His dad sighed, trying to stop his tears. ‘’There’s a big village with Silver Foxes hiding in an underground city. I’m their Alpha but I neglected my duties as the Alpha so I could be a good father to you both, which I failed to do in the end. Your mother didn’t wanted to live there, she hated hiding already but underground went too far for her so we stayed hidden in the woods.’’ He tried to push himself up a bit into sitting position and leaned against a tree. ‘’You have to find it, find an elderly woman named Abey and show her this pendant.’’ His dad showed him a Silver pendant with deep blue crystals in it. ‘’She’ll know who you are and will guide you to become the new Alpha.’’   
  
‘’Wait, new Alpha?'' Alex asked confused. ''Dad I’m a child and just presented. I can’t protect anyone let alone be an Alpha for a whole pack. I couldn't even protect Louis...’’   
  
‘’You’ll learn it in time, my son. Come here.’’ So Alex did and crawled over to his dad. His dad wrote a sign with his own blood on his forehead before chanting some kind of words he didn’t understand at all. ‘’I, Alpha of the Silver Clan, hereby declare Alex William Tomlinson the next Alpha of the Silver Clan.’’ You’ll be stronger than any Alpha Silver Fox, my son. Use your senses to find the village alrig-‘’ His dad coughed up blood, his hand falling on the ground, breathing out his last breath.   
  
‘’DAD!’’ Alex shook him as if it would bring the life back inside but it didn’t work. ‘’Please dad, don’t leave me alone… I can’t-  I don’t know what to do.’’ Alex cried, his mother was gone, his little brother was gone and now is dad is gone too. He cried and cried on his father’s chest for what felt like hours but were in reality only a few minutes before he passed out.  
  
When he awoke, feeling fine, he hoped everything would be a nightmare but it wasn’t, it was reality, his reality. His dad died, his mother was taken along with Louis. He let his tears fall again, grabbing the pendant from his dad, putting it on his neck. The wound had completely closed and didn’t hurt at all, something he found very strange. His senses were better and he felt stronger.  
  
He decided to look for stuff that didn’t burn, something from his family so he could remember his loved ones. Slowly he entered the house taking in all the damage, almost everything was burned. He checked if it would be safe to walk up the stairs which it was. Everything in his room, that he shared with Louis, was burned. The bed they shared is gone, their walls are black and all the photo’s they had were burned too. The same goes for his parents room, the bathroom and the halls. Nothing was left, everything was gone just like his family. He had nothing, nobody, he was all alone now.   
  
He couldn’t look at this anymore, it hurt too much. He loathed the people responsible for this, he swears on his family that he’ll kill every single one of them.  He’ll look for this underground city and for the elderly called Abey in honor for his father. He walked back out of his house, looking in the shed for a shovel.   
  
He dug a big hole in the ground before carrying his dad to the hole and laid him in it. ‘’I love you dad so, so much. It’s not a fancy grave but it’s the best I can do…’’ He cried. ‘’Say hi to mom and Lou for me… Also they don’t have to worry because I’ll become strong and protect the others.’’ Sniffling he covered his dad with the sand. He looked around for a big stone he could take, after a few minutes he found a nice one and brought it with him to his dad’s grave. He placed it at the head of the grave and carved his dad's name in it, with his birth year and year of death. He did the same for his mother and Louis with a smaller stone. He finished the graves with some of Louis favorite flowers from this forest.   
  
Alex cried in front of his brothers grave. ‘’I promise I’ll be back Lou, so please…’’ He tried wiping the tears but to no avail. ‘’Please look after me, because I need you…’’  
He grabbed the pendant and stood up, slowly walking into a random direction. His dad told him to use his senses, so he tried.  
  
**Flashback ends~**  
  
‘’Alpha?’’ Will asked. ‘’You okay?’’   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Yeah, just thinking about something…’’ He puts Will down, making his way inside his house. He didn’t call it home, because his home was with his mom, dad and little brother. His little brother that was still alive but fell in love with another Alpha. It pained him so much, he just wanted to rip Styles head off but if he did that, Louis would certainly be upset with him and he didn’t want that either. He couldn’t stay with Louis, it would kill him to see him with another Alpha. He probably wouldn’t  be able to control his anger either and it would result in Harry’s death. In the end he’s already happy his little brother is still alive, happy and healthy. ‘’So stop fucking crying.’’ He muttered to himself under his breath.  
  
  
Alex's pendant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Underground village.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	10. The word happiness would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? Yes it is :D!   
> -Thanks for all the comments and kudos guys, it's so fun to read your comments! Enjoy! xx

Niall woke up because of Louis whimpering next to him. He yawned and blinked, seeing a very cute Omega pouting at him. ‘’Lou, what’s wrong?’’ He asked to him. Louis just mewled, nudging Niall with his head. ‘’I don’t understand, love.’’ Niall whispered, petting Louis because maybe he just wanted some attention?  
  
Liam woke up from Louis' mewling and Nialls whispering making the Alpha groan. ‘’Shut up, I’m trying to sleep…’’  
  
Nialls ears perk up, happy the Alpha was awake so he could help him. ‘’Li, help me please..’’ Niall whispered to him making the Alpha groan again.

Liam sighed before crawling out of bed and walking over to Louis’ corner but stopping in front of it because he didn’t had the Omega’s permission yet so he crouched and bared his neck to the  Omega.  
  
Louis looked at him, judging him first, scenting the air before slowly crawling out of his nest to Liam. He stopped before him and slowly brought his face in Liam’s neck to scent it. He licked Liam’s cheek and made his way back to Niall, cuddling into the other Omega.  ‘’Did I pass?’’ Liam whispered making Niall nod his head. ‘’Yeah, he licked your cheek so you passed.’’ He whispered back.  
  
Louis was still peeping, nudging Niall with his head. ‘’See, he’s been doing this for the last ten minutes but I don’t know what he wants.’’   
  
Liam nodded before standing up, making his way to the cafeteria because he already knew what the Omega needed. He returned with a plate full of different food, fruits, pancakes, bread and a salad so Louis could choose what he wanted. He puts the plate down in front of Louis, seeing the Omega smell the air, ears perking up and tail wagging. ‘’See, he was hungry.’’ Liam whispered as the Omega Fox ate some of the pancakes.   
  
Niall nodded his head. ‘’How did you know?’’ He still whispered because he didn’t wanted to wake up the other two Alpha’s.  
  
‘’Alpha instincts, love.’’ Liam whispered, kissing Niall on his forehead. ‘’I’m going back to sleep, sweet dreams love.’’ He said.  
  
Niall purred a little before nodding his head. ‘’Okay, goodnight.’’ Niall said and curled up in Louis’ nest again. He closed his eyes and felt after a few minutes Louis curl up against him, purring. Nialls hand stroked Louis' tail until darkness consumed him again.    
  
The next time Niall opened his eyes, the sun was already shining outside. Niall looked at the sleeping Omega curled up in his nest and smiled at him but then his eyes wandered to Louis’ ears and tail and he saw Silver strands of hair coming through. ‘’Shit, shit, fuck, no shit.’’ He cursed but not loud enough to wake Louis up.   
  
‘’Shhh, You’ll wake him with that foul language.’’ Harry whispered as he walked into the room.  
  
Niall whipped his head to the sound of Harry's voice. ‘’Haz, his coat is showing. I’ve got to go and get his dye, please keep an eye on him for me?’’ Niall asked.

Harry nodded. ‘’Sure.’’   
  
‘’Don’t try anything funny Harry, I still don’t trust you fully yet…’’ Niall glared at him and ran out the door to his room as fast as he could to get Louis’ dye.  
  
Harry sighed. It’s understandable that the Omega’s wouldn’t trust him yet but it did hurt to be called untrustworthy. He looked at Louis who was still curled up in a ball and smiled. At least the Omega is safe and his, now that Alex backed off. Though there’s no way Alex would just leave Louis like that, right? But he couldn’t think of a reason for Alex’s behavior so he sighed and just dropped it, no use to think about Alex’s reasons because every time he thought of Alex leaving it made him feel sad too for some weird reason he couldn't explain.   
  
Louis mewled in the corner to gain Harry's attention which the Omega did right away.   
  
Harry smiled at the Omega. ‘’You’re awake? Good boy.’’ He praised the Omega and gathered Louis in his arms. Louis purred before dropping his face into Harry’s neck to scent it. He hasn’t groomed Louis for a while and his inner wolf was howling at him to groom his Omega so he listened to his wolf for once and started licking Louis’ ears making the Omega mewl. Louis bared his neck for the Alpha so he could lick hem there too, what Harry did immediately. He licked and sucked at Louis neck before moving back to the Omega’s face making the Omega purr in contentment.   
  
Niall ran back into the room to see Louis getting groomed by Harry. ‘’What do you think you’re doing? He doesn’t have any control over his own thought so stop grooming and touching  him.’’ He growled to the Alpha who growled back.  ‘’Niall, I’ve done this a hundre-‘’ Harry tried to reason with Niall but just got interrupted by him. ‘’That doesn’t matter, Harry. Did Louis ever told you he forgave you?'' Niall paused.  ''No, he didn’t because he hasn’t forgiven you.’’ Niall growled. ‘’He can’t say it now because he’s in his Omega state, completely lost from reason, only acting on his instinct and his instinct say to submit to the Alpha but not you Harry! You’re taking advantage of the state he’s in and you’ll stop it right the fuck now!’’ Niall yelled.   
  
Niall was breathing heavily, seeing Harry with widened eyes in front of him. He felt the weight of a hand dropping on his shoulder, looking up to see it was Zayn. ‘’Ni, calm down, please? You’re both scaring Louis.’’ Niall looked at the Omega who already crawled of Harry’s lap into his corner to hide.   
  
Niall slowly crawled to Louis' nest but not entering it because the Omega was scared of him and he didn’t wanted to set Louis off. ‘’Lou, love can you come out please?’’ Of course Niall knew Louis doesn’t understand what he’s saying but he can try to have the Omega focus on his voice. ‘’Loulou?’’ After trying it for a few times Louis finally stuck his head out of the pillow fort to inspect the voice with his ears flat against his head and his tail trembling between his legs. ‘’There you are, gorgeous.’’ Niall whispered while baring his neck to invite Louis to scent it. Louis looked puzzled for a second before crawling in Niall’s lap to scent his neck and lick his cheek a few times.   
  
Niall smiled, embracing the other Omega and kissing his head. ‘’I’m sorry, love. Didn’t meant to frighten you…’’ Niall whispered in the Omega ears who whined in response. ‘’I have to dye you Lou.’’ He said.   
  
The Omega just looked at him and licked his cheek again making Niall giggle. Niall picked Louis up and carried him, with a lot of effort, to the bathroom so he could dye the Omega. He putted Louis in the bath tub making the Omega whine and tremble a bit. ‘’It’s not scary Lou.’’ He also climbed into the tub to show Louis it wasn’t scary. ‘’See? Not scary at all!’’ Niall said happily making Louis ears perk up and tail wagging a little.   
  
Niall dyed Louis’ tail first before moving on to his ears. When it was done he washed the dye out, proud on his work because all he silver hairs were completely covered. Louis was even acting happy, wagging his tail like crazy and squealing hard. ‘’Yeah, yeah you’re excited but it’s done so we can go back to the nest.’’ Niall somehow got Louis out of the tub, dried the Omega and dressed him.   
  
Now the three Alpha and two Omega’s were all in Harry’s room, like they needed a serious business meeting. ‘’So Haz, care to explain why Louis went under?’’ Liam asked.   
  
Harry sighed, knowing he had to tell them someday. He was feeling responsible for letting Louis go under because if he just noticed it in time he could've stopped it but he didn't so it's his fault.. ‘’His brother left for some reason and Louis went crazy. See all these bites and scratches are from his rampage?'' Harry asked, pointing to all the different bites and scratches on his body.  ''He was screaming and crying like crazy.’’ Harry sighed. ‘’I commanded him to calm down and after a few minutes he did so I thought it was because of my command but it wasn’t. He calmed down because he went under to forget his pain from being ‘rejected’ and feeling left behind again by his brother.’’   
  
Niall raised an eyebrow, wagging his tail because Louis was playing with it and it was a good distraction for the Omega. ‘’Why would Alex leave him? That doesn’t make sense.’’ Zayn nodded, agreeing with the Omega. ‘’Yeah, he said he wouldn’t leave Louis because he belonged to him so why did he leave so easily?’’  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. ‘’Easily? For him leaving Louis was the hardest thing to do but he said something about his duties as Alpha and not being able to abandon his Clan. Also if he stayed here other hunters would find his trail and it would bring Louis in danger. Louis didn’t wanted to leave here, his brother doesn’t want to make him unhappy by forcing him to leave but he couldn’t stay either so leaving alone was his only option.’’   
  
‘’That’s pretty sad…’’ Zayn commented.   
  
Liam nodded. ‘’Can’t we call him to tell Louis situation? He can probably get Louis out of it.’’  
  
Zayn shook his head. ‘’He deleted his number from Louis’ phone so he couldn’t be tracked.’’   
  
Harry sighed. ‘’He told Lou that he would call him from time to time but we don’t know how long that’s going to be.’’   
  
Louis interrupted their conversation by whining again and nudging against Niall’s shoulder again. The alpha’s all turned their head to Louis to discover the reason of his whining. ‘’He’s thirsty and hungry, I guess.’’ Liam said. If Louis nudged Niall shoulder it meant he’s hungry or thirsty, plus their Alpha's instinct could figure the Omega out pretty fast.   
  
Zayn nodded already making his way over to the door. ‘’I’ll go get some food and water for him.’’ He said to the Alpha’s and Niall who nodded their heads.   
  
Niall smiled. ‘’Okay, thanks Zayn.’’  
  
Zayn smiled back. ‘’Don’t thank me love, I don’t mind at all.’’  
  
~  
  
Alex groaned because of someone who was knocking, like a madman, on his door. ‘’Go away, I feel like shit.’’ He growled but the person didn’t back down and slammed his door open. ‘’Percy.. I mean it.’’ Alex grumbled.  
  
Percy became his best friend and his most loyal subordinate in the last couple of years and he was the only one who didn’t back down if he growled at him.   
  
Percy opened the door, taking in the state his Alpha is in. ‘’Wake up sleepy head, wow you do look like shit!’’ Percy laughed. ‘’Just look at your face, what the hell happened to you?’’ Percy asked.  
  
Alex looked up at him. He hadn’t told him yet about Louis being alive. ‘’I told you about my little brother right?’’ Percy nodded suddenly turning serious. ‘’Yeah, did you like.. find his coat?’’ He asked unsure. Alex sat up on the edge of his bed, shaking his head. ‘’Much better, I found him alive.’’ Alex whispered.  
  
Percy smiled. ‘’What? Why isn’t he here then? Your brother was the only one you wanted as a mate right?’’ Percy happily wagged his tail. ‘’You can finally start a famil- Why aren’t you happy, is something wrong buddy?’’ He asked. His Alpha was feeling very down, even he could see that.   
  
Alex nodded, bringing his hands up to his face. ‘’Yeah, he’s on a scholarship and didn’t wanted to leave but another Alpha was courting him already and truth be told, his inner Omega preened at that Alpha every time it got the change.’’ Percy sat next to him to embrace him. ‘’I’m sorry, fuck! Can’t you like do something about the Alpha?’’  
  
Alex sighed. ‘’The Alpha is the heir of the damn Styles family, Harry Styles.’’ He growled.   
  
Percy raised an eyebrow. ‘’What? Why the fuck do you leave your brother with him then? He’s in fucking danger if they find him they’ll-‘’

Alex interrupted him before Percy could've finished that sentence. ‘’Percy, I saw the way Harry reacts to him and he’s not going to hurt Louis in any way. But the worst thing is that Louis reacted to him too.’’ Alex didn’t wanted to cry again, it’s the only thing he did for the last few hours. ‘’He cried when I left, but he’ll get over it. He’s probably being happy right now with Harry and there’s nothing I can do about it.’’ Even if he didn’t wanted to cry doesn’t mean he could stop the tears rolling down his cheeks again.   
  
Percy hugged him again, trying to embrace the sadness out of his Alpha. ‘’Oh Alex, don’t do this to yourself please. You have to be strong to lead us buddy.’’ It really hurt him to see his best friend, his Alpha so broken and sad, something he hasn’t shown in years. ‘’You’re going to be okay, you can always visit him right? Knowing he’s alive and happy is better then you trying to find his coat.’’  
  
‘’I know, I’ll give a call soon but right now we have a lot to do. I’m going to be okay Percy, just have to release my aggression on a few hunters and it’ll be fine.’’ Alex concluded.  
  
‘’a few…?’’ Percy asked unsure, there’s no way his Alpha is going to be satisfied with a few.  
  
Alex laughed, but it wasn’t a happy laugh but a very sad and broken laugh. ‘’A few hundred.’’  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	11. True love has a habit of coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos guys! It's crazy! <3 Here's a big chapter for you guys.   
> Finally Alex and Harry are starting to tolerate each other, so enjoy! ^^

  
Louis was still under after two weeks and even went a little deeper. They tried to get him out if out but to no avail. The four of them switched every school day to take care of Louis without them missing a lot of classes. Harry, Zayn and Liam could talk themselves out of it but Niall couldn’t miss too much. Louis spent most of his time in the nest, secluded from the rest of them. He also started eating less so when they tried to force him to eat, he whined and even bit them. He didn’t bit Niall though, something that surprised the Alpha’s a lot. Louis never went against Niall, always listening to the Omega but lately even Niall couldn’t get Louis to eat and he really started to worry about his best friend.  
  
‘’Guys, Louis didn’t eat again…’’ Niall sighed. ‘’I even tried to force it but he just whined and curled up in a ball again…’’   
  
Harry sighed. ‘’We have to do something.’’  
  
Liam nodded. ‘’Yeah, but what are we going to do? We have no clue where Alex is and he hasn’t called yet.’’ He said.  
  
Zayn was laying on Harry bed with his hand’s under his head when he felt a weight press against him, wetting his shirt with tears. ‘’Oh Ni…’’ He sat up and embraced the crying Omega. Niall cried on his shoulder, staining Zayn’s shirt with more tears. ‘’If we don’t do something he’s going to die Zayn.’’ He sniffed.   
  
Zayn kissed Niall’s lips ‘’Shhh. We’re not letting Lou die, alright?’’ He whispered to the crying Omega. Niall nodded his head and laying it down on Zayn’s shoulder slowly calming down but still crying a little.   
   
Liam smiled at the two of them, they would make a cute pair. ‘’Ni, Zayn’s right we’re not letting Louis die.’’   
  
Harry snorted. ‘’Damn right we won’t.’’   
  
Louis stirred because of all the commotion happening in the room, he poked his head out of the nest, ears perking up because he heard the cute, smiley person cry. He crawled out of his nest and on Harry bed to lick Niall’s cheek making Niall giggle at Louis. Niall climbed of Zayn’s lap to put Louis in his own lap, embracing the Omega as if he could die any moment. ‘’Lou, you promised me that you wouldn’t leave me…’’ Niall cried on the Omega’s shoulder making Louis mewl again because why was the smiley person not smiling anymore?  ‘’You fucking promised me Lou, so don’t go please.’’ He whispered.   
  
Louis didn’t understand him at all so just curled up in Niall’s lap falling asleep again. He slept most of the day because being under verged a lot of energy and he didn’t eat enough too so he’s tired all the time.  
There was a knock on the door, surprising the Alpha’s and Omega’s because no one ever dared to knock on their doors but them who were all already present. Louis smelled an unfamiliar scent and immediately crawled back into his nest for safety. Harry opened the door seeing an unfamiliar face but a very big Alpha Silver Fox.   
  
‘’Uhh.. you are?’’ Harry asked slightly confused to why there was a goddamn Silver Fox here.  
  
‘’Percy, I’m Alexander’s second and I’m here to get his little brother.’’ Percy walked past Harry, ignoring his growl. But before the end of the hall an Omega stood before him, growling.  
  
‘’I’m not letting you take Louis away from me.’’ Niall growled at the Alpha.  
  
Percy sighed. ‘’I’ve got no choice because my Alpha is depressed and feeling very sick so maybe his brother will heal his mental state.’’ Percy growled back.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. ‘’What do you mean he’s sick?’’  
  
Percy rolled his eyes. ‘’I don’t fucking know, he never gets sick but all I know is that ever since he got back from seeing his dead brother alive his health got worse and worse and he’s eating less and sleeping most of the day.’’   
  
Liam came around the corner. ‘’Wait what? He eats less and sleeps most of the day?’’ Liam asked and Percy nodded at him. ‘’Yes?’’  
  
‘’Fuck.’’ Liam and Harry whispered at the same time.   
  
Niall looked at Liam and then to Harry. ‘’What why, ‘fuck’?’’   
  
‘’Ni, who else is eating less and sleeping most of the day?’’ Liam asked. Niall thought for a moment before his eyes widened. ‘’Fuck.’’ He said.  
  
Percy looked at the three of them. ‘’What do you guys know that I don’t? Did you do something to my Alpha?’’ He growled.  
  
Harry groaned. ‘’No, but after your Alpha abandoned his little brother, Louis went crazy and eventually dropped. Not only can’t we get him out of it but he’s only getting worse, eating less and sleeping more.’’   
  
Percy nodded. ‘’Fuck. So Louis dropped after-’’  
  
Louis poked his head around the corner, mewling with Zayn at his side. ‘’He is looking for you Ni.’’ Zayn said.  
  
Niall nodded, walking away from Percy to gather the Omega in his arms. Louis scented the air, wandering his eyes to Percy before slowly walking over to him. He smelled something familiar on the Alpha, something he missed all this time.    
Percy didn’t move at all, never ever scare an Omega that went under. Louis started to scent something in his pocket when he remembered what it was. He slowly moved his hand to his pocket and taking out a glove that belonged to Alex. He gave the glove to the Omega, seeing the Omega scent it before running with the glove back to his nest.   
  
The Alpha’s all followed Louis, seeing him crawling inside his nest with the glove laying next to his head. Louis was rubbing himself against it to get the scent on him, the scent he longed for.   
  
‘’Let me guess, it’s Alex’s glove isn’t it…’’ Liam whispered to Percy.  
  
Percy nodded his head. ‘’Yeah, it is..’’ Percy sighed. ''I’ll go back and report to my Alpha about Louis' situation so he’ll be here soon enough I think.''  
  
Niall nodded. ‘’Please, get him.’’ He whispered  
  
Percy smiled. ‘’I will, don’t worry, little one.’’ With that he walked out of the room, speeding off when he left campus to go to Alex as soon as he could.   
  
The Alpha’s were all sitting on Harry’s bed watching Louis purring into the glove, rubbing himself all over it. Niall wanted to let him be for a while so climbed on Liam’s lap with his back resting against the Alpha’s chest. Liam’s arms came around his middle, hugging the Omega closer into his chest. ‘’You okay, Nialler?’’ He asked.  
  
Niall hummed. ‘’Yeah, but I just miss Louis..’’ He whispered. Zayn dropped his hand on Niall’s knee to reassure him a bit. ‘’Everything’s going to be okay, alright?’’ He said to encourage the Omega a bit.  
  
‘’Okay…’’ Niall replied softly.  
  
The four of them were watching the Omega when Louis suddenly stopped rubbing himself against the glove and started mewling. Niall crawled off Liam’s lap over to Louis’ nest making the Fox growl. Niall stilled in his actions to look at the growling Omega in front of him. ‘’Lou, what’s wrong?’’ Niall asked with shocked eyes. Louis never ever growled at him so why was he growling right now?  
  
‘’Ni, he’s being protective of the glove.’’ Harry whispered.   
  
Niall nodded and slowly crawled backwards, but he accidentally placed his hand in front of him making Louis think he was trying to steal the glove or something because the next thing that happened was Louis jumping on him, growling and scratching him.   
  
Zayn’s Alpha instinct flared grabbing Niall from the Fox, his red eyes showing and roaring at Louis who crawled into the corner with his ears flat against his head and his tail between his legs. Louis scared behavior set Harry  off in Alpha mode, roaring and growling at Zayn. Normally Zayn would submit to Harry in a second but not right, not when he’s in Alpha mode and shielding Niall against a possible threat. Harry wanted to lounge himself at him but the cowering Omega in Zayn arms held him back.   
  
‘’Stop it!’’ Liam growled to them,  now standing between the Alpha’s. Harry and Zayn stopped growling at each other, blinking their red eyes away slowly taking in their surroundings again. ‘’I’m sorry Haz, I-‘’   
  
Harry interrupted him, shaking his head ‘’No, I’m the one who has to apologise, Zayn. You were just protecting Niall but roaring at Louis wasn’t-’’ Harry looked into the corner where Louis was supposed to be but wasn’t anymore. ‘’Guys, where’s Louis?’’ Harry asked seeing the other two Alpha’s looking around the room but not finding an Omega Fox anywhere. Niall looked up at the Alpha’s, a small drop of blood was trickling down the side of his head from a scratch Louis made. ‘’Where’s Lou?’’ He whimpered.   
  
‘’Ni, you’re bleeding we have to treat it first love.’’ Zayn said before kissing the top of Niall’s head.   
  
‘’No, we have to find Louis. If he’s going to hide and we can’t find him then something bad is going to happen to him.’’ Niall said. He had to find Louis right now. It wasn’t Louis fault but his own, he had to place his hand in front of him and setting the Omega off. Niall cried, vision getting blurry from his tears. ‘’It’s my fault… If I didn’t put my hand in front of me then-‘’  
  
Zayn shushed him by kissing his head. ‘’No love, I roared at him and set him off not you.’’ Zayn said.  
  
Niall shook his head. ‘’Only because I advanced when I shouldn’t and.. and that’s why he attacked me, it’s not Louis fault or yours but I started it so it’s all my fault.’’ Niall cried while Zayn sat him down on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of him. Harry sat next to Niall slinging his arm around the Omega. ‘’No Ni, it’s not all your fault. Zayn roared at him so he’s to blame too just like me because I also roared at Zayn and that probably scared Louis even more.’’   
  
Liam nodded. ‘’Yeah, you’re all airhead’s and we have to go look for him now.’’   
  
‘’Okay, how about Niall and I go look for him while you two wait here for Alex?’’ Harry proposed to the others.   
  
They all nodded their heads. ‘’But first Ni, let’s get that scratch cleaned , okay?’’ Harry said making Niall nod his head again. When it was done the two of them headed out immediately, running around campus to search for Louis.   
  
  
~   
Percy arrived at the Alpha’s house about an hour later, not even bothering to knock but just storming inside the room. ‘’Alpha, wake up!’’ He yelled.  
  
Alex groaned, rolling around in the sheets. ‘’ I’m sorry Percy, but I don’t have any strength.’’ His throat was hoarse and he felt horrible.   
  
It started the day after he returned, his mind was cloudy and he had a major head ache. Medicine didn’t work and slowly he ate less and less and slept more and more.  His doctor didn’t know what was wrong with him either but thought that maybe he just needed some rest though it wasn’t working.  
  
‘’Well, I know what’s wrong with you.’’ Percy said as he sat down on the edge of Alex’s bed.   
  
Alex looked up at him with a tired expression with bags under his eyes, even though he slept most of the day and night. ‘’How? What the fuck is wrong with me, Pers?’’   
  
Percy sighed. ‘’You’re reacting to your brothers condition…’’  
  
Alex ears perked up. ‘’What condition? What’s wrong with Louis? And how the fuck do you know-’’  
  
‘’Alpha stay calm, please.. Don’t worsen yourself.’’ Percy pleaded his Alpha. ‘’Your brother went under after you left him and is slowly dropping deeper but his friends can’t get him out of it. He reacted to your glove I had in my pocket, scenting the shit out of it.’’  
  
Alex didn’t know what to say. Louis went under? How the hell did he go under and why didn’t Harry prevent that shit for fuck sake. ‘’Ugh, fine let’s go.’’ Alex groaned, he had to go get his brother. Louis always goes first, doesn’t matter how shit he’s feeling right now  
  
Percy nodded. ‘’But first, you have to eat some fruit and drink some water.’’   
  
Alex groaned again but complied and stuffed some fruit in his mouth and drank some water. ‘’Alright, let’s go.’’ Alex said.   
  
On their way to the University Percy told what Harry told him about everything surrounding Louis going under. To say Alex felt guilty was an understatement, his brother was so devastated that he had to go under to protect his own mind from shattering. They finally arrived and ran to Harry’s room to see Zayn and Liam sitting on Harry’s bed, already waiting for them.   
  
Alex looked around the room, seeing the nest but no Louis. ‘’Where’s Lou?’’ Alex asked immediately.  
  
Liam sighed. ‘’We have a small problem... Louis ran away so Harry and Niall are looking around campus for them.’’ Liam said. ‘’Why would he ran away? He was feeling fine with my Alpha’s glove?’’ Percy commented. It didn’t make sense, Louis was settled here with his own nest. He wouldn’t leave it so suddenly.   
  
‘’Well, long story short. Alpha’s got growly at each other and it scared him so he fled.’’  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Call Harry and Niall to say you won’t find him on campus and let them return here immediately.’’ He commanded.   
  
Liam nodded, already with his phone next to his ear to obey Alex’s command.   
  
Alex sat next to Zayn with his hands covering his face, thinking of where his brother could’ve fled too. An Omega that went under was a master in hiding so he had to think very carefully where he could’ve gone. Even though they’re under their instinct know from memory where it would be safe to hide, so Louis would probably go somewhere he went to in the past but it also could be something completely random.   
  
Liam said to Harry through the phone to come back immediately to his room with Niall. Harry said they were on their way before Liam ended the call. ‘’They’re coming back.’’ He said to Alex who nodded his head. ‘’Good.’’   
  
~  
  
Harry and Niall arrived at the room seeing Alex sitting next to Zayn, Percy was leaning against the wall. Harry looked at Alex at to be honest, The fox looked like shit.  
  
‘’Alex, you look like shit.’’ Harry said, better be honest right?  
  
Alex groaned.  ‘’Pleasure to see you too, Harry and thanks for the compliment.’’ He said.  Harry gave him a small smile which Alex returned with a nod. Niall was still sniffing a little bit. ‘’I couldn’t find him.’’ He said through his tears.  
  
Zayn stood up and picked the Omega up, feeling legs wrap around his waist and Niall’s face sniffling in his neck. ‘’Shhh, we’ll find him.’’ Zayn said. ‘’Alex? You have a plan right?’’ He asked to Alex who nodded his head.  
  
‘’Yes, I can think of some places he could’ve gone to but I’m hoping he didn’t because it’s pretty dangerous.’’  
  
Niall brought his face out of Zayn neck. ‘’Do you think we can find him?’’ He sniffed.   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Yes of course we can find him.’’ Alex also stood up turning to the others. ‘’So, are you all coming or what?’’ He asked seeing everyone nod. When they left campus they started to run with  Alex in front and Percy flanking him. Harry was pretty close behind him next to Liam. Zayn and Niall were in the back, Niall was trying really hard to keep up so they all slowed a bit down for the Omega.  

They had a tiny break after thirty minutes so Niall could rest for a bit. ‘’Can you still go on Niall?’’ Alex asked. He didn’t wanted to exhaust the Omega too much but they had to hurry. Niall nodded because he’ll do anything for Louis. ‘’Yes, I can.’’ He said while heavily breathing. Alex smiled at the Omega. Niall obviously cared a lot for his brother and it made him happy that Louis made such a good friend. ‘’Well, we’re close by anyway so we can walk the rest because we’ve to be very careful around here. Percy, keep an eye out for them.’’ He commanded.

Percy nodded his head. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’  
  
They were walking through the forest where the two of them grew up in. Alex saw the big tree he always climbed into but now the tree didn’t look that big at all. They were slowly coming closer to the hollow tree and Alex thought that maybe Louis was in there. ‘’Maybe he’s in here.’’ He said while walking up to it when looking inside he saw it was empty. ‘’No, he isn’t.’’ He said, sighing. Where the hell did you go Lou? He thought.   
  
Harry clapped him on his back for encouragement. ‘’We’ll find him.’’ Harry said with determent eyes making Alex nod. ‘’Yeah, maybe he’s at our ole house.’’ Alex said.   
Niall raised an eyebrow. ‘’Wasn’t that burned down? At least Lou told me it was..’’  
  
Alex sighed. ‘’Yeah, it was but I had it rebuild the exact way it was before the fire.’’  
  
‘’Oh, well let’s look for Louis there.’’ Niall said as he yawned. ‘’Sorry, just a bit tired.’’   
  
‘’You can sleep at the house.’’ Alex said.  
  
The house came into view and Niall saw that the front door was open, his eyes lit up and walked past Alex to get to the house first.   
  
‘’Wait Niall don’t!’’ Alex yelled at him running after him, tackling him into the ground away from a trap. Niall whined a bit because he got tackled and because Louis was probably there.  
  
Zayn ran to the two on the ground. ‘’Alex! What the hell are you doing’’ Zayn growled.   
  
Percy growled at Zayn but stopped as soon as Alex raised his hand. ‘’Well if Niall here,  took one more step he would’ve walked into a trap and have his leg cut off!’’ Alex told him while pointing at a trap that was covered by some leaves but still visible if you looked hard enough.  
  
Niall raised his head. ‘’What do you mean with my leg cut off?’’ He asked with fear in his eyes, he did not wanted to lose his leg.

‘’Hunters surrounded this place with different kind of traps years ago in the hope that I would walk into it, which I didn’t of course.’’  
  
‘’That’s some scary shit.’’ Zayn said.  
  
Percy stepped forward after having inspected the trap closer, he knew what type it was. He sighed looking at Niall. ‘’If you took one more step then you would have walked into a net. If you walk into it a net will surround you and electrocute you.’’ Percy said.   
  
Niall cowered a bit. ‘’Electrocuting nets? What sick fuck came up with that idea and even placed it?’’ He asked.   
  
Alex sighed. ‘’That’s hunters for ya.’’ He ruffled Niall’s hair with his big hand making the Omega purr a little. ‘’They’re ruthless to my kind… Electrocuting nets don’t even come close to the other things they came up with.’’  
  
Niall blocked his ears with his hands. ‘’Don’t even want to hear it, it’s horrible.’’ He said.   
  
Alex smiled at him, thankful that this Omega had some common sense. ‘’Yeah, I know. I’ve been dealing with people like that for the last years. But let’s get into the house, follow me and you won’t get hurt or at least I would take the blow for you.’’   
  
They all nodded and followed Alex’s lead. They arrived safely at the house, walking in it. ‘’I smell Louis.’’ Alex said.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, me too. He’s upstairs.’’ He whispered.  
  
Niall smiled. ‘’Really? I’m so glad he’s safe.’’  
  
They all slowly walked upstairs, following Alex and Harry. They found the Omega sleeping on a bed, curled up in a ball with his tail around him and his ears flat against his head. The Omega noticed other presences in the room and woke up, at first he cowered a little but when he recognized their scents, he calmed down and mewled at them. His grey eyes were a darker shade of grey then before, worrying Harry. ‘’O god Lou, you’re safe.’’ He smiled.  
  
Alex sighed. ''His eyes are almost black for fuck sake, how deep did you go Lou?'' He asked.  
  
Louis whined to Alex, desperately mewling at him. Alex slowly walked up to the bed and sat on the edge, baring his neck for Louis to scent. The Omega jumped on him, rubbing himself all over Alex for his scent.  
  
Alex rolled them over so Louis was beneath him and started grooming his face to give Louis more of his scent, making the Omega purr and mewl in contentment. ‘’Lou, come back to me please?’’ He whispered in the Omega’s ear.   
Louis just looked at him with tired, dark grey eyes. ‘’You don’t understand me do you now, love?   
  
Louis mewled and licked his cheek but no reaction from his human side. Alex lazily smiled at him, eyes getting teary. ‘’I’m sorry, this is all my fault baby bro.’’ He laid his head on Louis shoulder.   
  
Alex sighed. ‘’Lou, do you still remember the evenings we shared when we were young? Dad always picking us up against our will because we never wanted to go to bed.’’ Alex laughed pathetically, his tears rolling down his cheeks. ‘’He kissed us goodbye and mom always sang a song for us. Do you still remember it? Because I do, I still sing it to the pups from my clan when they can’t sleep.’’ Alex took a deep breath before singing his mother’s lullaby, crying through the song because he remembered the way his mother always sang for them.  
  
_‘’Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay’’  
  
_ Niall was silently crying too, watching the pair together with Harry. Percy, Zayn and Liam left the room and went to the living room to rest a little.   
   
‘’Al?’’ Louis whispered , shocking the others.  
  
Alex looked down at him,  the blue coming back in his brothers grey eyes, seeing some of his tears fall on Louis cheeks. ‘’Lou… You’re back... mom’s song brought you back.’’ He cried feeling his little brothers arms come around him and Louis’ face in his neck to cry in it. ‘’It was so dark and it just kept getting darker, but I smelled you and I heard mom’s song so I followed it.'' Louis said through his tears. ''What happened to me?''  
  
‘’You went under, baby bro and it affected me too.’’ Alex whispered and felt weight dropping on the bed. It was Niall who crawled between them, slightly pushing Alex away a bit. Alex let him since the Omega missed Louis a lot and was pretty shocked when Louis disappeared.  
  
Niall nosed Louis’ neck and scenting the Fox. ‘’Lou..’’ He cried. Louis petting his head and kissed his forehead. ‘’I’m so sorry Niall, I’m sorry.’’ Louis cried back. ‘’I must have been a pain in the ass.’’   
  
Niall nodded in his neck. ‘’Yeah, not at the beginning though but you slowly got a bit rebellious and you didn’t ate or drink enough, you slept the whole night and most of the day and.. and I thought you were going to leave me Lou.’’ Niall rattled, even Louis had trouble keeping up with this rattling.  
‘’Shhh, Ni, I’m never leaving you… I promised right?’’  
  
Niall nodded an curling up in Louis side. Louis smiled down at his Niall, his cute best friend and noticed a scratch next to his eyebrow. ‘’Ni, what happened to your face?’’ He asked, feeling Niall tense up a bit.  Harry knew Niall couldn’t answer that question himself so answered for him. ‘’You scratched him when you went crazy to protect Alex’s glove. You attacked him, made Zayn go full Alpha and growl at you what made me growl at Zayn and all that shit set you off and made you flee to this house.’’ Harry said.  
  
Louis looked hurt because he hurt Niall, even though he couldn’t control himself he still did it. ‘’I attacked you, Ni?’’ He asked.   
  
Niall nodded. ‘’Yeah but it was my fault, I advanced accidentally when you already gave me a warning growl so I wanted to back off but accidentally placed my hand in front of me and you thought I was going to take Alex’s glove away or something so you just wanted to protect it.’’

‘’I’m so sorry.’’ Louis cried so Niall cupped his face in his hands to give him a quick kiss on his lips. Niall kissed him back, glad to have his friends back. ‘’Do not apologize for something you had no control over, okay? Please don’t feel guilty because I’m not feeling guilty for making shit happen what resulted in you fleeing so please do the same, Lou…’’  
  
‘’Okay Ni.’’  
  
Harry joined the three of them on the bed, petting Louis’ knee assuredly. ‘’Glad to have you back, Foxy.’’ Harry smirked. 

Louis groaned but smiled back. ‘’Glad to be back, Harold.’’   
  
‘’Don’t call me that!’’ Harry groaned.   
  
Louis laughed. ‘’Then stop calling me Foxy.’’   
  
‘’Not happening, Foxy.’’ Harry mumbled making Louis chuckle again.   
  
Harry stood up from the bed. ‘’So how about you three have a little bit of rest.’’   
  
Alex shook his head. ‘’I’m fine so they can just take the-‘’  
  
‘’You still look like shit, so sleep.’’ Harry commanded, feeling somehow the need to make Alex look healthy again.  
  
Alex rolled his eyes and laid next to Louis already closing his eyes. ‘’Ugh, fine.’’ Louis looked confused between the two of them. Did Alex just listen to Harry? Did they suddenly stop growling at each other? What the hell happened while I was under?  
  
Niall snickered, noticing Louis confusion. ‘’You were under for only two weeks, Lou. They just don’t growl at each other anymore, maybe they secretly have a major crush on each other.’’ Niall whispered but of course both the Alpha heard it. ‘’Have not!’’ They both said at the same time making Niall and Louis look at each other before rolling around in bed because they couldn’t contain their laughter anymore.   
   
After Harry left the room, Niall cuddled into Louis’ chest and Alex was cuddling him from behind with his face in Louis’ neck. They slept through the evening and the night, Niall though was wide awake and hungry at 8 in the morning so crawled out of bed to get some food. Louis immediately missed his warmth and cuddled more into his brother who pulled him deeper into him making Louis purr again. They slept for a couple more hours when Harry was telling them to wake the fuck up, or starve.   
  
‘’Fuck off, Harry.’’ Alex groaned.  
  
‘’Nope, you both have to eat something. Lou I made some pancakes.’’   
  
Louis perked his ears up at pancakes. ‘’Pancakes?’’ He asked.   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yes, pancakes Lou.’’   
  
Louis licked his lips. ‘’Can I eat them here? Please.’’ He pouted using his puppy eyes.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. ‘’Only because I’m happy to see your blue eyes again.’’ He said and kissed Louis forehead before turning to Alex who had his eyes closed again. ‘’Wake the fuck up, sleepy head or you won’t get any pancakes either.’’ Harry smirked.   
  
Alex looked up, slowly opening his eyes and damn, he really did have the exact same gorgeous blue eyes as Louis. ‘’Can I eat them here too, please?’’ He imitated Louis making Harry laugh and Louis lightly punching him on his arm. ‘’That was a perfect imitation!’’ Harry said while laughing.   
  
Louis glared at Harry. He wanted to stop laughing but just couldn’t. ‘’It’s was just so funny, Lou. Don’t be so cranky.’’ Harry said.   
  
‘’Ugh, just get my pancakes because now I’m hungry.’’  
  
Harry smirked. ‘’Of course Foxy.’’ He dodged the pillow Louis threw at him, smirking again at the pouting, glaring Omega. He was so happy he got his Louis back to normal. ‘’You need to work on your aim, babe.’’ He winked and ran out of the room to get the damn pancakes.   
  
Alex smiled at Louis. ‘’You really like him don’t you?’’

Louis nodded but kept his eyes at his lap. ‘’Yeah, mom always told us to not judge others by their families doings. But to think what his family did to us,  makes me angry and I-.‘’   
  
‘’I know but..’’ Alex paused.  ‘’God never thought I would say this but Harry’s not like his brother or his father.’’ Alex said.  
Louis nodded. ‘’I know and I do love him but I-‘’ Louis’ eyes watered again, why the fuck am I so emotional? ‘’I love you too and I don’t want you to leave me again, Al.’’  
  
Alex pulled Louis into him, kissing him on his lips. Louis melted into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Alex’s tong in. Alex growled, rolling them over so he was on top and Louis under him, safely caged in his arms. His tong slid into Louis’ mouth, dominating it making Louis purr.   
  
After few minutes of kissing each other Alex stopped kissing him, ignoring the Omega’s whimper for the loss of his lips. His hands came up to cup Louis face and looked deep in his little brothers eyes. ‘’I won’t leave you, love but I have my duties as Alpha Lou.’’  
  
Louis blinked, he wanted to avoid looking in his brothers identical eyes but his strong hands kept him in his place. ‘’But I don’t want to be alone.’’ Louis whispered.  
  
‘’You’re not alone babe. You have three Alpha’s here and a weird Omega friend.’’ Alex paused. ‘’Even though I won’t be here for you all the time, I’ll visit as much as I can.’’ He said, leaning in to kiss the Omega again. Louis nodded as he lazily kissed him back.  
  
The door opened revealing Harry with two plates full of pancakes. Alex didn’t stop kissing Louis, making sure to show Harry that this Omega belonged to him too.   
  
Harry groaned. ‘’At least let Louis eat his breakfast.’’  
  
Alex stopped kissing Louis to look at Harry, smirking. ‘’I’m currently having my breakfast.’’ Harry smirked back. ‘’I’ll have him as lunch then.’’ Harry said making Alex roll his eyes and rolling off Louis to get the pancakes.  
  
Louis was perplexed, looking with wide eyes at the two Alpha’s. They didn’t growl at each other or weren’t trying to kill each other. Harry even made food for Alex and when bringing it in, he didn’t try to fight or growl at Alex for kissing me. _Weirdos_  Louis thought.   
  
Harry brought the plates to their laps, pecking Louis on his lips making Alex roll his eyes and stuffing a piece of pancake in his mouth. He moaned at the taste of it, Harry at least deserved some props. ‘’I admit it’s good.’’ He mumbled.   
  
Harry smirked, his tail swaying proudly behind him thanks to Alex’s compliment. ‘’Glad you like it.’’   
  
‘’Harry’s pancakes are the best.’’ Louis said. ‘’It’s the only reason I’m here actually.’’ He whispered.  
  
‘’Hey, I heard that.’’ Harry pouted, sitting next to Louis so Louis was between him and Alex who was enjoying his pancakes way too much.  
  
Louis giggled. ‘’Where’s Ni, by the way?’’ Louis asked.  
  
Harry sighed. ‘’He woke us up, really fucking early so I made him breakfast and afterwards he fell asleep on the couch with Zayn.’’ He explained making Louis nod his head.   
  
Alex swallowed his last piece, pouting a little because his plate was now empty. Harry laughed. ‘’I have some more if you want?’’ Harry asked.   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’If it isn’t too much trouble?’’ Harry shook his head, already standing. ‘’Not at all, be right back.’’ He said as he walked out of the room.  Louis wiggled his eyebrows at Alex who looked confused. ‘’Why are you doing that?’’  
  
‘’Maybe Niall was right…’’ Louis said. ‘’You two do secretly have a crush on each other.’’   
  
Alex blushed a little. ‘’What? No fucking way, why should I have a crush on him?’’ He tried to defend himself.  
  
‘’Hmm, well first of all you’re blushing… Also you moaned at the taste of his pancakes, wanting even more right now and I know how picky about food you are.’’ Louis explained, smiling at his brother. ‘’You’re both not fighting anymore and tolerating each other so suddenly. Plus he has fucking dimples Al, dimples!’’   
  
Alex looked down a bit unsure what to say. ‘’I don’t have a crush on him.’’ He mumbled, not convincing Louis though. ‘’Sure you don’t.’’ Louis smirked. Alex didn’t know what to reply but luckily Harry entered the room with more pancakes. His ears perk up and his Silver tail was wagging a little making Harry laugh.  ‘’Easy, here are your pancakes.’’ He said and gave the plat to Louis’ twin. _Damn they really do look like each other, though Alex is a bigger, taller and stronger version of Louis,_ Harry thought.   
  
Alex immediately stuffed his mouth full with a piece, again moaning at the taste of it. ‘’So good.’’   
  
Alex complimenting him made him feel so proud and satisfied with himself, though why he couldn’t quite understand. He sat back down next to Louis, ignoring Louis stare completely. He threw his arm around Louis’ so the Omega could curl up into him. His hand unconsciously touched Alex’ shoulder but he didn’t mind at all, it made him feel a bit more content even. Alex didn’t mind either, excepting Harry’s touch.   
  
Louis was purring in between, so happy his Alpha’s excepted each other and didn’t growl at each other anymore. He loved them both too much and there’s no way he could choose between them.   
  
Very slowly they all cuddled into each other, Harry feeling content to have fed his mates-.. them? What the hell is he thinking. He was feeling happy to have fed his Omega and his brother not his mates…  
  
 Louis was happy being caged into two pair of strong arms from Harry and Alex, his Alpha’s. Though he was feeling like this, it’s not like he can force his feelings onto them but judging from the Alpha’s behavior they maybe did secretly have a crush on each other.  
  
Alex was happy because Louis and Harry were happy. Harry was feeling very content for some reason and his Omega was happy to be in between them, safe and sound. So their happiness is all that mattered to him, even that of Harry mattered... something that kinda confused him.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, disturbing the three of them from their thoughts. ‘’Come in.’’ Alex said, the door opened revealing Percy.  
  
‘’Percy, everything all right?’’ Alex asked.  
  
Percy bowed his head a little in respect for his Alpha, maybe they were best friends but the Alpha still had his outermost respect. ‘’Yes Alpha… I hate to break this to you but we have a lot to do because of your absences the last two weeks..’’ He said.  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Yes, I know when we get back I’ll look over all the paper work and then we’ll head out.’’ He said making Louis look at him with widened eyes. Percy nodded, noticing Louis’ reaction and leaving the room again so they had their privacy.  
  
‘’Lou, you know I can’t stay.’’ Alex whispered kissing his head. Louis sniffled. ‘’I know, but I feel like you’re leaving me again and I don’t..’’ Louis was fully crying now. Alex was barely understand what his sniffling brother tried to say between his tears.  
  
‘’Shhh, love I know but Harry is here for you right?’’ Alex whispered.  
  
Harry nodded, cuddling more into them. ‘’Yes Lou, I’ll be here with you always.’’  
  
Harry and Alex both whispered words of encouragement to the Omega for about half an hour till Alex declared he really had to go now. ‘’Lou, don’t go under again because I have to leave alright?’’ He asked making Louis nod. Even though his eyes were puffy from crying his little brother was still the most gorgeous Omega in the world. ‘’And Harry, look after him alright?’’ Alex asked.   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Of course I will.’’   
  
Alex kissed Louis on his lips and scented him a little to get some of his scent on Louis. Louis wanted to wave him off so the trio walked down the stair to the front door, Percy was already waiting outside. Alex kissed Louis again, tong sliding in this time making Louis purr and melt into his arms. When he wanted to exit the house Harry and his shoulder brushed each other a little to get each other scent on the other a bit too. Both of them wanted to properly scent the other but thought the other would find it weird so they both ignored their inner wolves.   
  
Alex gave them both a smile before walking over to Percy who also rubbed himself a little against the Alpha. His instinct were telling him his Alpha smelled of outsiders, because neither Louis or Harry were part of their Clan so he wanted his scent on his Alpha. Of course Alex didn’t mind it and allowed Percy to scent him a little but after deeming it enough, Percy immediately stopped. He glanced at his mates for the last time before running of with Percy on his heels, on their way back to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret Garden - Sleepsong
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	12. Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Harry/Louis smut again AND some cuddly moments between the three of them! Enjoy! <3

Louis did his best to contain his tears, his brother didn’t leave him, he knows but it still felt that way. It was weird though being in his old house after it was burned down, they decided to stay here for now before going back to school.  
   
Zayn and Niall were still asleep on the couch but Liam was awake and on his phone probably playing a stupid game again. Harry dragged Louis back upstairs, ignoring Liam’s stare.   
  
He pulled Louis into the room, guiding him to the bed and lightly pushed him on the bed, kissing him roughly. ‘’I’ll fuck all the sadness out of you.’’ Harry whispered in his ear, making the Omega whimper. ‘’Please.’’   
  
He licked the shell of his Omega’s ear before sucking on his ear lobe. ‘’Good boy, beg for me love.’’ He whispered in his ear.   
  
‘’Please, Harry.’’ The Omega whimpered.

Harry smirked, trailing kisses down his neck. ‘’Hmm, please what?’’ He said as his hands came under Louis shirt, lifting it up and throwing it on the ground.   
  
Louis whimpered. ‘’Please fuck all the sadness out of me, Alpha..’’  
  
This Omega was just too much for him, too cute, too sexy , too much everything. ‘’Such a good boy for your Alpha, make me so horny all the time.’’ Harry said as he licked his nipple before latching on to it, sucking on it making Louis moan. Louis was producing slick like crazy and of course the Alpha smelled it and it only made Harry even more horny than he already was.   
  
He hasn’t had sex since the fight with Louis and afterwards the Omega went under and he couldn’t bring himself to fuck someone else, his inner Alpha just didn’t allow it. So he needed Louis, like right the fuck now.  
  
Louis pulled on his shirt to demand him to take it off too, which he did of course. His hands pushed his own pants down, taking his underwear with it in the process. His erect thick Alpha cock sprung free making the Omega gleam at the thought of it being inside him again. ‘’Patient love.’’ Harry chuckled as he undressed Louis too.   
  
They were both fully naked now, lazily kissing each other. Slick was sliding down Louis leg making the Omega blush a little. Harry’s hand came up to his hair, pulling his head back a little so the Alpha could look in those gorgeous blue eyes. ‘’How about you suck me off, love?’’ Harry asked, licking his lips at the thought of Louis choking a little on his cock.  Louis nodded a bit unsure because he’d never done that before. ‘’I don’t know how to-‘’  
  
Harry kissed him to solve his insecurities. ‘’You’ll learn overtime, babe. But I think I’m already going to come at the thought of you sucking my cock.’’ Harry whispered.  
The Omega calmed down a little, nodding his head. Sliding of the bed to sit on his knees in front of Harry, who was sitting on the edge, and took Harry’s cock in his hand guiding it into his mouth. He took it in, pretty deep too for his first time. ‘’Good Lou, so good for me.. circle your tong around the head.’’ Louis listened to Harry’s commands through the Alpha’s groans. ‘’Yeah, like that.’’ Harry moaned, his hand was in Louis hair to held him in his place as he thrusts a little in Louis’ mouth to see where his limit was. Louis relaxed his throat, trying to take as much as it in to please his Alpha. He choked a little so tears were forming in his eyes, Harry pulled back because he did not wanted to hurt Louis.  
  
‘’So good, babe. Just stroke it and occasionally lick it.’’ Harry said making Louis nod. Grabbing the cock in his hand, licking from his balls up his shaft to carry out Harry’s command.  Louis took the head in his mouth, sucking on it making the Alpha moan. ‘’Look at me, Lou.’’ Harry said through his moans. Louis looked up with glassy blue eyes and it was the most hot thing Harry ever saw. If the Omega didn’t pull out now then he was going to come already. ‘’Lou, I’m going to come so stop.’’ Harry said but the Omega shook his head as much as he could with his mouth full, still sucking on his cock. Harry couldn’t hold it anymore and came in the Omega mouth who immediately swallowed it all.   
  
‘’You’re gonna be the death of me, Lou.’’ Harry groaned, lifting the Omega up from the ground right into his lap to kiss him. He circled his finger around Louis’ rim before pushing into his slick heat. His finger slid into the Omega’s hole easily so he pushed his second finger in right away, scissoring them to get more moans out of his Louis. ‘’Alpha, more.’’ Louis moaned, exactly like he wanted.  
  
‘’Patience my love, I’ll fuck you a lot tonight so I’m taking it easy now.’’ Harry whispered in the Omega’s ear before claiming his lips again. He curled his fingers inside Louis, finding his prostate making the Omega tremble in his lap. He slowly pushed his third finger in, feeling it slip in without restraint because the Omega was producing a lot of slick.  He pulled his fingers out, kissing Louis on his forehead. ‘’You ready for my cock, love?’’ Harry asked, voice hoarse. Louis nodded. ‘’Please, Alpha.’’   
  
‘’You sure?’’ Harry teased, he was so eager to be in the Omega but he liked teasing him too, making him all submissive for him.   
  
Louis whimpered. ‘’Stop teasing me and fuck me already, make me feel full again.’’He whined, Harry complied before rolling them over so he was on top. He placed his dick against Louis hole, trusting it in the Omega’s heat. Louis mouth was open because of the sudden intrusion.   
  
Harry wanted to wait a few seconds until Louis was more adjusted to him but just couldn’t wait anymore, so he started thrusting rough into him making the Omega cry and moan his name in pain and pleasure. The grip on his Omega’s hips was strong and possessive and it’s probably going to leave some bruises too.   
  
‘’Alpha, ah! Ah!’’ Louis moaned as his eyes rolled back into his head. So much pleasure went through him because with every thrust Harry hit his prostate right on. Harry was growling which each thrust, moans and growls were heard through the room. Harry claimed his mouth in a dominant kiss while thrusting deep and hard into his Omega, making Louis moan and beg for more.   
  
His knot was forming on the base of his dick, tugging on Louis’ rim which each thrust making the Omega moan his name. Louis thought it was going to hurt a little and was mentally preparing himself as Harry’s knot swiftly knotted them without hurting him. Harry knew what his Omega was thinking and chuckled as he rolled them over in a more comfortable position. ‘’It doesn’t hurt that much after a few times, love.’’ Harry said as he kissed Louis on his lips, slowly and lazily.   
  
Louis absolutely loved the feeling of Harry’s knot filling him with his seed. His Omega side was begging to be marked but something would be missing but he couldn’t quite place what would be missing. The same went through Harry’s head, he wanted to claim his Omega already but something, no someone was missing. Alex wasn’t here to complete their mating so he couldn’t bite Louis and normally Louis would’ve bared his neck by now but hasn’t yet, that was a bit weird for them.   
  
‘’Lou, do you miss something right now?’’ Harry whispered.  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah but I can’t place what though.’’ He said, his voice sounded so sleepy.   
  
‘’Not what but who…’’ Harry murmured.  
  
Louis knew who he missed, who they missed. His brother wasn’t here. ‘’Alex?’’  He asked. ‘’So you miss him too?’’ Louis asked, smirking at the gorgeous Alpha. Who is currently blushing because of his remark. ‘’I won’t deny it.’’ Harry mumbled, avoiding Louis eyes. Louis kissed him on his lips. ‘’Alex felt the same this morning about you, he’s really, really picky about his food but he ate your pancakes did without hesitation.’’   
  
Harry hummed, not really knowing what to say. ‘’Have some sleep Lou because when you wake up I’ll fuck you again.’’ Harry kissed his forehead seeing Louis’ sleepy eyes widen. ‘’Again? You serious?’’ Louis groaned.  
  
‘’Of course, love I haven’t had sex in weeks since I couldn’t have you. I had to jerk myself off. It was horrible and I was so sexually frustrated so I have to fuck you a few times.’’ Harry explained but Louis was already dozing off just humming at Harry, feeling his Alpha's seed filling him up.  
  
Harry woke him up for another round which of course Louis complied to so he could satisfy his Alpha. He was so tired after the second time and was even woken up again for round three. Even though he barely could keep his eyes open he still let Harry thrust and knot him before falling back to sleep without being woken up again that night.   
  
~  
  
It was Monday morning and all the boys decided to skip school for today and head back in the evening. So after having breakfast and lazily hanging out for the day, evening came and they had to go back to the University. Niall was happy he got Louis back in their room. When the Omega went under he only stayed in his nest and Niall had to sleep alone or with Liam and Zayn. So the two Omega’s were laying on Niall’s bed, cuddling with some music in the background.  
  
‘’I really missed this.’’ Niall whispered, their tails were intertwined with each other.   
  
Louis smiled before kissing him on the lips. ‘’Sorry but I’m glad to be back, Ni.’’   
  
Niall buried his face in Louis’ chest. ‘’You really scared me Lou. Especially when you ran away and I thought I was never going to find you again.’’ He mumbled.   
  
‘’I’m so sorry, Ni but I didn’t have any control over it. The last thing I remember was Alex abandoning me and ignoring my cries for him and I felt so rejected and trapped so I-‘’ Louis was rattling apologies to Niall so the blond interrupted him by kissing him on his lips again.   
  
‘’You’re back and that all that matters.’’ Niall yawned. ‘’Shall we go to sleep, Lou?’’  
  
Louis nodded, kissed his friends forehead and dozed off.  
  
~  
  
Tuesday was weird since the teacher thought he was sick and didn’t knew he went under. So the teachers were happy to see their best student back in class, actually trying to learn something unlike some students. Louis decided to go to the library after school to get some new books, he texted Harry to ask if he wanted to hang out tonight. Harry almost replied immediately with a big yes and asking if they were going to watch a movie and which one he’d like to see.  He couldn’t really choose anything so just went with whatever you like would be fine.   
  
…  
  
It was not fine at all, Harry choose a horror movie and Louis absolutely hated horror movies. ‘’Which imbecile watch this for fun?’’ Louis groaned behind his safe pillow. His safe pillow was his only friend right now, shielding him from the screen even though he occasionally peeked over his safe pillow to see what was happening.  
  
‘’A lot of imbeciles Lou, isn’t it fun?’’ Harry smirked. The Omega just looked way to cute when he's scared because of a movie.   
  
‘’It’s not fun.. it’s horrible.’’ Louis pouted and Harry couldn’t control himself so he picked Louis up and kissed him, tong sliding in and claiming his mouth immediately. The Omega was a bit surprised at the sudden mood change but complied to Harry’s dominating nature by opening his mouth for his Alpha. Someone screamed, in the movie, and scared the shit out of Louis resulting in him accidentally biting Harry on his tong.  
  
‘’Louuu.’’ Harry groaned. ‘’That fucking hurt.’’ He mumbled with his tong sticking half out of his mouth making Louis laugh. ‘’Not fucking funny, Lou.’’ He mumbled.  
  
‘’Yes, it is.’’ Louis tried to say through his tears from laughing but it came out really weird. A sound rang through the room and it was Harry’s phone. He picked it up, frowning at the unfamiliar number before picking up with a small hello.   
  
‘’Harry? Is Louis with you? He doesn’t pick up the phone and I don’t know what happene-‘’  
  
‘’Wow, easy tiger. He’s with me of course but his phone ran out of battery. ‘’ Harry chuckled.    
  
Harry heard Alex sigh in relieve through his phone. ‘’You wanna talk to him?’’ Harry asked.   


‘’Yeah, can you pass the phone to him, please?’’ Alex asked. Harry nodded, even though the other Alpha couldn’t see that, passing the phone to their Omega. _Their Omega…_ It sounded so weird but so right to him.  
  
‘’Alex?’’ Louis said.  
  
‘’Hey love, how are you?’’  
  
Louis smiled. He missed his brother voice. ‘’I’m good and you?’’  
  
‘’Good too, sorry I didn’t call faster but I was really busy catching up to work.’’ Alex explained.   
  
‘’It’s alright Al, I understand.’’  
  
‘’So Lou, this weekend I’m coming over alright?’’ Alex said making Louis smile immediately.   
  
‘’Really? Yes please do!’’   
  
Alex chuckled, he knew exactly how his brother looked right now. ‘’Okay, love I’m going back to work and I’ll see you Friday alright?’’  
  
‘’Okay, Love you.’’ Louis smiled.   
  
‘’Love you more, babe.’’ Alex said before hanging up.  
  
Louis passed the phone back to Harry. ‘’So what did he say to get you in such a good mood?’’   
  
‘’He’s coming over this weekend so of course I’m going to be happy.’’ Louis said. ‘’I’m so glad he’s still alive…’’ He whispered, feeling Harry’s arms wrap around him in a comforting manor. ‘’Me too, Lou.’’ Harry said.   
  
‘’So Haz, we really need to talk.’’ Louis said. They had to talk with each other but also  about the way they felt about a multiple mating. It’s not rare for an Omega to mate multiple Alpha’s but just uncommon. 1/450 mate with two Alpha’s, 1/750 three and some even with four or five but that is considered rare though.   
  
Harry hummed, lifting Louis up and walking to the couch. ‘’About you, Alex and me right?’’  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, how do you feel about it?’’ He asked unsure. If one of them wouldn’t want it his world would crumble because he can’t choose between them..  
  
Haar sighed, thinking of the right words to say. ‘’Honestly, I do feel a pull to your brother. I can’t explain it though but the previous night when I knotted you I felt different.’’ Harry paused to find the right words. ‘’Like.. normally I want to mark the shit out of you but this time I didn’t feel complete if I would, you know?’’ Harry said.   
  
Louis hummed. ‘’Yeah I felt that way too, so my ultimate question for you...’’ Louis took a deep breath, hoping Harry would say yes. ‘’Would you want to mate with Alex too?’’  
  
Harry silenced for a moment, thinking his suggestion through. ‘’If your brother isn’t opposed to it then neither am I, though I do want to get to know him better before we’re taking that next step.’’   
  
Louis understood that completely, hugging the shit out of Harry because that answer was absolutely perfect. ‘’Thank you Harry. I love you.’’ Louis eyes widened, he never said that to Harry. Harry’s hand tighten around his middle, nosing his neck. ‘’I love you too, Lou. Never thought I would ever say that to someone but I really do love you.’’ He whispered.   
  
~   
  
The week went by in a flash and it was already Friday morning. His brother should come tonight and he was going to ask him if he would want to mate with Harry too. Louis hoped his brother would comply but you’ll never know. So he was quite nervous the whole day and it got even worse after dinner, making Harry nervous too.   
  
‘’Lou, it’s going to be fine? Calm down, you’re making me nervous too.’’ Harry groaned.   
  
Louis glared at him. ‘’You should be nervous because if he says yes then we’ll have to talk about when, how, and the future and I’m so not ready to do this.’’ Louis rattled so Harry sighed, pulling Louis in his lap and pushed the Omega nose in his neck so he would calm down which he did.   
  
‘’Good boy, Lou.’’ Harry mumbled in the Omega’s hair when his phone beeped telling him he got a message. It was from Alex saying he was on his way and would be there in an hour or so. Harry replied and even dared to put an ‘x’ at the end, he was hesitating to send it but thought ‘fuck it’ and he hit send. He got a fast reply with an x and a winky face emoji making him smile. ‘’Why are you smiling like a creep?’’ Louis asked.   
  
‘’Nothing.’’ Harry replied not sounding very convincing.  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow. ‘’Nothing huh?’’  
  
Harry shifted so was sitting against the headboard with Louis curled up in his side, waiting for Alex to arrive.

~  
  
‘’Percy?’’ Alex called his friend who was sitting in the room next to his.   
  
Percy immediately came into his room. ‘’Yes, Alpha?’’  
  
‘’I made extra work so I can visit Louis this weekend, can I leave the rest here to you?’’ He asked.  
  
Percy nodded. ‘’Of course, Alpha. Have fun with your brother.’’ Percy smiled, happy to see his Alpha like this.   
  
Alex nodded, packing some of his stuff and made his way over to his car. He texted Harry he was on his way, receiving a message back with an ‘x’ that made him smile a bit to his phone. Sending it back with a winky face emoji and started the car, with a smile on face.  
  
When he arrived at the University he put on a hat to hide his Silver ear and stuffed his Silver tail into his pants. He knew a route where people weren’t likely to walk by but you can never be careful enough. He climbed up the side of the building, knocking on Harry’s window when the curtains opened and a very confused Harry looked at him.   
  
harry opened the window. ‘’What the hell are you coming through my window?’’ Harry asked as he holds his hand out for Alex to grab which he did and pulled him in.  
  
‘’I’m not walking around campus like this.’’ Alex said as he freed his tail and threw the hat on the couch.   
  
Louis crawled off the bed and jumped into Alex’s arms who instinctively caught him in his arms feeling his little brothers legs tighten around his waist. He lifted his chin a bit so Louis could scent his neck as he walked over to the bed and laid down. Harry joined the two of them and cuddled into them. Alex scented Louis, smelling Harry all over him. ‘’Did you two have sex again?’’ Alex chuckled surprising both Harry and Louis.   
  
Alex didn’t attack Harry or growl at him or anything… He fucking chuckled. ‘’We did, a few times actually.’’ Harry smirked while Louis was blushing, hiding his face in his brothers neck.  Alex nosed Louis hair, behind his ears smelling the other Alpha all over him but he didn’t feel jealous or angry but... happy? ‘’Hmm, I can smell you all over him.’’ He purred.  
  
Harry was watching Alex with widened eyes because the other Alpha hasn’t killed him yet for touching his little brother. ‘’You don’t mind?’’ He asked unsure.   
  
Alex shook his head. ‘’Surprisingly I don’t.’’ He answered, surprised at his own answer.   
  
Louis face came up to smile at his brother and Harry. ‘’You don’t huh?’’ Louis smirked.   
  
Alex rolled his eyes and looked at Harry. ‘’Why is he smirking like that? It’s freaking me out.’’ He asked making Harry shrug. ‘’He, no uh, we.., wanted to ask you something.’’  
Louis sat up in his lap, crawling over into Harry’s with his back against Harry’s chest. ‘’Yeah, we want to ask you something.’’ The Omega said with a big smile on his face.  
  
‘’I already told you, you’re creeping me out with that smile.’’ Alex chuckled, somehow he found it very cute watching Louis cuddle in Harry’s lap. ‘’Well, ask away?’’ He said.  
  
Louis nodded, looking at Harry who nodded at him before turning back to his brother. ‘’Uhm.. well we were wondering if you uh..’’ Louis paused. ‘’If you would want to uh..’’   
  
Harry rolled his eyes because Louis was being way to awkward so he helped him a little. ‘’We’re wondering if you want to mate with the both of us.’’ Harry asked with confidence in his voice and Louis pouting in his lap, probably because he took over.   
  
Alex didn’t know how to respond. He loved his little brothers and definitely felt a pull towards Harry but mating with the two of them is a big deal.   
  
Harry noticed Alex’s inner struggle. ‘’Of course, we’re first going to get to know each other a little better before seriously talking about this.’’ Harry said.   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’I’m gonna be honest with you Harry, I do feel a pull towards you that I can’t explain but your family will always be in my mind and I can’t fully trust you because of that yet.’’ Alex explained making Louis ears perk up and Alex knew exactly what his brother was going to say. ‘’I know Lou, that’s not what mom taught us but it’s what kept me alive alright? I simply don’t trust others easily.’’ He said.   
  
Louis wanted to object but Harry’s fingers intertwined with his, asking the Omega to let him do the talking. ‘’I know you won’t trust me so easily but I’ll show you I can be trusted, I can give you every factory that’s out there, even those underground and shit that are completely hidden from the world.’’ Harry said. ‘’Also I’m the heir, so are Liam and Zayn. So when the time is right we’ll deem hunting illegal and wipe the hunters out in a heartbeat.’’ He explained.   
  
Alex ears perked up, looking at the other Alpha with widened eyes. ‘’You would do that? It’s basically betraying your family and ancestors.’’ Alex asked, suddenly sounding so vulnerable and unsure.  Harry nodded, grabbing Alex hand and putting it on his and Louis. ‘’I’ll protect the both of you. Fuck my father because he's wrong and horrible.’’  
  
Alex nodded and cuddled into Louis front, sandwiching the Omega between them, and putting his head on Harry’s shoulder, growling happily. Louis purred in between, feeling so safe and loved by his Alpha’s. Harry suddenly felt very possessive of the two of them and wrapped his arms around the siblings, growling happily too because they felt so complete.   
  
After a few minutes cuddling each other they decided to lay down. Harry’s chest against Louis’ back, spooning him from behind. Louis’ chest was plastered against Alex’s chest so Louis threw his leg over Alex’s legs to pull the Alpha even more into him. They all fell asleep with a smile on their face, feeling safe and sound in each other’s arms.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	13. In the end we only regret the chances we didn't take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for Alex/Harry smut, because here it is! Enjoy! xx<3

Alex woke up first seeing Harry and Louis still sleeping, tangled in each other’s arms. Yawning, he stood up to go brush his teeth and wash his face. While washing his face, the bathroom door opened revealing Harry in the doorway. ‘’Morning.’’ Harry mumbled, walking past Alex and rubbing his shoulder against Alex’s shoulder to scent him a little.

‘’Morning.’’ Alex said. ‘’Is Lou still asleep?’’ He asked. Harry nodded, standing beside Alex to brush his teeth too. ‘’Yeah, he is.’’ He said. Alex hummed, grabbing his toothbrush with some toothpaste and started brushing his teeth too.

They’re both done so Harry took off his shirt, standing only in his boxer. ‘’Are you checking me out or what?’’ Harry smirked.

Alex rolled his eyes, Harry had such a good body. ‘’Why are you undressing yourself?’’

Harry raised his eyebrow. ‘’So I can take a shower?’’

‘’Well, what if I wanted to shower first?’’ Alex groaned. ‘’I was in here first.’’

Harry smirked. ‘’If you want to shower together all you have to do is ask me.’’ He winked at the Alpha Fox.

Alex shrugged. ‘’Fine, have it your way.’’ He said while stripping down, surprising Harry by pushing down his boxers too. ‘’Who’s watching now?’’ Alex smirked, seeing Harry blush a little. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw some scars on Alex’s body, unconsciously reaching out to touch the one on his stomach.

‘’That’s the gunshot from nine years ago.’’ Alex said. ‘’In the end some scars won’t heal.’’ He sighed.

Harry hummed, still having his hand on Alex’s stomach. ‘’A scar simply means that you were stronger than whatever tried to hurt you.’’ Harry said while looking in Alex’s gorgeous blue eyes. ‘’You really do have the same gorgeous eyes as Louis…’’ He whispered in Alex’s ear.

‘’We’re twins, idiot.’’ Alex said, pushing Harry to the side so he could walk into the shower. ‘’Are you still coming or chickening out?’’ Alex smirked, his Silver tail swaying dominantly behind him. ‘’Cheeky aren’t you?’’ Harry said as he peeled of his boxers and walked into the shower to join the other Alpha.

Alex laughed before turning the shower on, standing under the big stream of warm water making him moan a little. ‘’Hmm, this is good.’’ He purred. He felt Harry’s chest press against his back. ‘’At least give me some water too.’’ Harry chuckled.

Alex ignored him, grabbing some shower gel and pushing the bottle into Harry’s hands. ‘’Wash my back.’’ He ordered making Harry growl, not an angry growl but a playfully growl. He opened the bottle and putting an generous amount of douche gel in his hands before bringing them to the Alpha’s back and rubbing it.

‘’I’m spoiling you too much.’’ Harry muttered while admiring the other Alpha’s strong back, his strong muscles and broad shoulders. Alex was exactly like Louis though a Alpha version of him.

Alex snickered. ‘’Spoiling me? You haven’t spoiled me at all.’’ Alex said. ‘’I deserve much more spoiling from you, love.’’ He smirked.

Harry's inner Alpha secretly preened at the nickname. ‘’Huh? I made breakfast for you and I’m fucking washing your back.’’ Harry said.

‘’Now that you mentioned pancakes, I want to eat your pancakes again.’’ Alex said. Harry chuckled, remembering what Louis said. _‘Alex is really picky about his food but he ate your pancakes without hesitation.’_ Is what Louis said to him a week ago.

‘’I’ll make you some for breakfast again.’’ Harry said. ‘’I’m done so you can wash my back next.’’

Alex nodded, turning around to wash the douche gel off. He grabbed the bottle, pouring some on his hand before rubbing Harry’s back. While Alex was rubbing the other Alpha's back, he got an idea… He stepped closer to Harry so his arms could come up to Harry’s front to rub his chest. Alex slowly washed his chest while slowly down to his groin. 

Harry was surprised at first but knew the other Alpha was just toying with him so he ignored it and let Alex do his thing. Alex at least hoped to get some reaction out of Harry so he could stop on time but the other Alpha didn’t yield to him. Alex’s plan was to just rile him up a little but that wasn’t going to work on Harry. He wasn’t going to yield to Harry either and decided to go on, not giving in to Harry.

His hand slid under the base of Harry’s cock to cup his balls and massaged them. His other hand grabbed Harry cock, slowly and teasingly stroking it. Harry tried to refrain himself from getting hard from this but he just couldn’t. Alex licked Harry’s neck, feeling the Alpha's cock harden in his hands. He stroked the Alpha harder and faster, hearing small moans escape from Harry’s mouth.

‘’Alex..’’ Harry growled when Alex stopped stroking him.

‘’Turn around.’’ Alex ordered which Harry complied to.

When turned around Alex grabbed both their cocks into his hand, while bucking his hips forward to created more friction between them. The Alpha’s groans and moans were echoing through the shower. Harry’s hand found his way into Alex’s hair before pulling him into a rough kiss. Both their natures wanted to dominate the other, overpower the other. Harry’s tong pried himself into Alex’s mouth, dominating the inside making Alex growl before biting on Harry’s lower lip, like a small punishment. Alex tong found his way into Harry’s mouth to return the favor, they were biting and licking each other while fighting for dominance in a sensual way.

Harry moaned. ‘’I’m going to come.’’ He whispered.

‘’Me too.’’ Alex groaned before coming and spurting all over Harry’s chest who came at the sight too and came all over Alex’s chest. The Alpha’s instinctively rubbed their come onto each other to get more of their scent on the other.

Alex sighed. ‘’We made a mess in here.’’

Harry laughed before kissing Alex again but this time it wasn’t rough but sweet and slow.

They cleaned the shower, putting on some clean boxers before walking back into the room where Louis was supposed to be sleeping, which the Omega wasn’t. Louis was sitting against the headboard, smirking when the Alpha’s entered the room. ‘’Well, you both had your fun in there, now I’m going to take a shower.’’ Louis said, smirking when he walked past the Alpha’s who were both blushing and avoiding eye contact with their Omega.

Harry walked into his kitchen, perks about being a Styles because the school literally did anything for him like building a kitchen in his room. He grabbed some ingredients for pancakes to please Alex something he really liked doing. What was supposed to be an innocent shower escalated soon into a jerk off, kissing session with another Alpha.

He was done with the pancakes when Louis was still in the bathroom what worried him a little bit so he knocked on it, ignoring Alex stare. ‘’Lou, you okay?’’

‘’Yeah, I’m fine?’’ Louis said, confused to why the Alpha was checking on him.  
‘’Well, because you’re in there for a while now so-‘’

‘’I’m dying my coat, you overprotective idiot.’’ Louis chuckled.

‘’Oh, well pancakes are almost done so I’ll set them on the table for you.’’ Harry said.

‘’Okay, thanks Haz.’’

Harry sighed, setting the table for the siblings before getting the pancakes. ‘’Alex babe, your pancakes are ready to be devoured.’’ Harry sarcastically called making Alex chuckle. ‘’Such a good wife you are.’’ Alex said.

Alex didn’t even wait for Louis to return because these pancakes were the best. He took a bite and moaned at the taste, he missed these things. ‘’So good Harry.’’ He praised the Alpha making Harry huff proudly.

Louis excited the bathroom, smelling the delicious pancakes that made his mouth water already from the smell. ‘’Smells good Haz.’’ He said making Harry even more prouder of himself. He can provide food, delicious food, for his mates.

The three of them were silently eating the pancakes, sometimes hearing a moan from the siblings after taking a bite. Alex called for seconds which Harry gladly made for the other Alpha. Louis was smiling at them the whole time, he couldn’t be happier since the two Alpha’s he loved most were starting to like each other too. ' _Hell they even jerked each other off this morning so they feel lust toward each other too_.' Louis thought.

Harry cleaned the table after Alex was done too, sitting down next to the other Alpha. ‘’What do you two want to do tonight?’’ He asked.

‘’Isn’t tonight Alpha night?’’ Louis asked making Harry nod. ‘’I can miss a night.’’ He responded.

Alex raised an eyebrow. ‘’What is Alpha night?’’ He asked.

‘’Me, Zayn and Liam just hanging out and play-fighting with each other.’’ Harry explained.

‘’Oh, you can still go. I’ll just stay here with Lou.’’

Louis shook his head at his brother. ‘’Nope, because Alpha night is Omega cuddle night too, so why don’t you join them Alex?’’ Louis smirked. He knew his brother wasn’t very social, they both weren’t social when they were young and still aren’t.

Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, join us tonight.’’

Alex rolled his eyes. ‘’I can’t just intrude your Alpha night, or whatever.’’

‘’Yes you can, they wouldn’t mind anyway and Lou and Niall will be in the next room doing whatever weird Omega’s do on cuddle night.’’  
Alex groaned. ‘’Fine but if I don’t like it I’ll just join cuddle night.’’ He said making the other two laugh.

~

Liam, Zayn and Niall decided to come over to Harry’s room for their special night, bringing all sort of snacks with them. On their way over they talked about what to expect since Alex would be there too.

‘’So Li, you’re not afraid or anything?’’ Zayn asked.

Liam raised an eyebrow. ‘’For what? Harry said he was cool so I believe him.’’

Niall hummed. ‘’Isn’t that the weird part though, Harry and Alex actually getting along with each other now?’’ He asked.  
  
Zayn shrugged. ‘’I don’t care as long as Alex doesn’t rip my head off.’’ He said making Liam chuckle. ‘’He won’t as long as you don’t give him a reason to.’’ He said.

‘’Thanks Li, that's so reassuring.’’ Zayn said sarcastically.

They arrived at Harry’s room, politely knocking first before Liam slammed the door open. ‘’We’re here, Haz!’’ He yelled. Liam looked around the room seeing Alex and Harry on the couch next to each other with Louis in Alex’s lap without Harry snarling at him or anything. _‘They’re so weird.’_ Liam thought.

Harry stood up to give his friends a hug and Niall a kiss on the top of his head. ‘’Glad you guys could make it.’’ He said.

Niall smiled, making his way over to Louis. ‘’Louuu.’’ He said. Louis’ ears perked up, smiling when he saw the Wolf. ‘’Ni!’’ He said as he jumped out of Alex’s lap into Niall’s arms. Niall embraced the other Omega, taking in the calming scent. ‘’Louuu, I missed you so much last night so I went over to Liam and Zayn.’’ He said.

Louis hummed, taking in Niall’s calming scent too. ‘’Sorry.’’ He mumbled. ‘’I missed you too.’’

Niall grabbed his hand and pulled him into the next room, yelling at the Alpha’s to not disturb them.

Harry chuckled. ‘’Typical Niall.’’ He said.

Alex nodded. ‘’He’s way to possessive.’’ He said, agreeing with Harry.

Liam raised an eyebrow, looking at the two Alpha’s. ‘’You both can’t complain, you possessive idiots.’’ He said making Harry growl playfully, feeling Harry tackle him into the ground while they playfully fight. They won’t injure each other but it kinda is an act of dominance.

Alex was watching the two play, feeling something unusual. Jealousy? _‘No way, I can’t feel jealous.’_ His thoughts got irrupted when he felt a weight fall down on the couch next to him. ‘’Hey Alex.’’ Zayn said, sounding a bit unsure.

Alex greeted him. ‘’Nice to see you again, Zayn.’’ 

Zayn looked at the rolling Alpha’s on the ground, back to Alex who noticed Zayn’s stare. ‘’What?’’ Alex asked.

‘’N- Nothing.’’ Zayn mumbled. Alex flared even more dominance then Harry and it made Zayn a bit nervous. Harry saw Zayn reaction to Alex from the corner of his eye and mistook Zayn’s nervousness for something flirtatious, making Harry feel jealous for some reason. Harry was distracted and gave Liam the perfect opportunity to tackle the Alpha.

Their little game had a few rules: 1. Don’t try to physically hurt each other on purpose. 2. If someone says time-out, the fight immediately stops and 3. The one who bites the other on his neck is declared the winner.

So, when Liam tackled Harry while he was distracted and bit his neck, meant he won.  
‘’Fuck, that was cheating!’’ Harry claimed making Liam chuckle. ‘’Nope, you were distracted and I took advantage of that.’’ He said.

Harry growled a little and tackled Liam again, pinning his hands above his head in one swift move and bit his neck. ‘’Well, now we’re even.’’ He smirked.

Liam snarled a little, because damn Harry just couldn’t give him one win? ‘’Come one Haz, one fucking win and you’re like this.’’ He grumbled, sitting up straight when Harry climbed off him. ‘’Yes, I don’t like to lose.’’ Harry said.

Zayn laughed. ‘’Yeah, we know by now.’’  
  
Alex smirked, standing up from the couch looking Harry into the eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow, not like the way Alex looked at him. ‘’Why are you smirking like that?’’ Harry asked. ‘’It’s creepy.’’

Alex hummed, licking his lips. ‘’You don’t like to lose, right?’’ Alex asked, waiting for a confirming nod of Harry's head. As soon as Harry nodded, he jumped on Harry, tumbling them over.

Harry growled, knowing what Alex wanted to do. Alex wanted him to lose in a fair fight and clear his dominance over Harry but he wasn’t going to give it to him so easily.

Liam sat next to Zayn, together enjoying the show of Alex playing with Harry. The Alpha’s were rolling over each other but Harry knew in the back of his head that Alex wasn’t really trying because if he did, he would have a bite mark in his neck already.

After a few seconds, Alex had enough fun and pinned him down but not biting his neck yet but licking it first. Licking first the sides of his neck moving to the middle, licking straight up his throat to chin. At first Harry tried to struggle in his hold but quickly gave him, knowing it was useless anyway so he bared his neck for the Alpha. Alex was fairly surprised by it, moving back to the side of Harry’s neck to bite down on it, hard, drawing blood.

Liam and Zayn were watching with widened eyes at the two of them, fighting in a weird sensual way. But something that surprised them more was Harry giving up his dominance to Alex, something he wouldn’t have done a few weeks ago. Liam and Zayn looked each other into the eyes, both shrugging and returning their eyes to the two Alpha’s on the ground to enjoy the show.

Alex licked the wound to heal it a little faster. Then started sucking on Harry’s throat on his way over to Harry’s mouth before licking it, seeking entrance which Harry granted him. The two of them were fully making out on the ground with Alex clearly dominating the other Alpha’s mouth and body, long forgotten that the other two were watching them.

When Alex was done he sat up so he was straddling Harry’s lap but released his grip on the Alpha and smirked down at him. ‘’So how was losing now?’’ He asked.

Harry smirked back. ‘’Pretty damn good.’’ He said.

Liam sighed. ‘’Well you’re the winner tonight Alex.’’ He said.

Alex nodded before sitting back down on the couch, in his corner because he damn well claims the corners. Harry stood up, switching on the television on a random series before walking over to Alex and sitting down close next to him so their knees were touching. Alex unconsciously shifted closer to the other Alpha feeling Harry do the same.

Alex and Zayn were really perplexed… How the hell did these two go from snarling, growling enemies to cuddling, kissing and acting like mates. _‘It’s a damn mystery’._ Zayn thought while Liam shook his head thinking the exact same thing.

An hour into the movie and Zayn and Liam were cuddled into each other. Zayn’s head laid on Liam shoulder and one leg was over Liam’s legs. Harry and Alex were also cuddled into each other in the corner of the couch. Alex’s head laid on Harry’s chest while Harry’s hand was petting his hair. Alex’s arm curled around Harry’s waist so he could snuggle into the Alpha. He slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face when he felt Harry’s kiss the top of his head, whispering goodnight to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	14. It's hard to forget someone that gave you so much to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you're having a great day because... it's finally time for some Alex/Harry/Louis smut ^^  
> Enjoy! <3

  
While the Alpha's had their Alpha night, the Omega's had their Omega night, cuddle night. As soon as Niall had Louis for himself, he pushed the Omega Fox on Harry’s bed to straddled him, loving the way Louis smiled at him. ‘’I missed you.’’ Niall pouted, feeling Louis’ hand pet his tail. ‘’I missed you too but Harry and Alex are doing much better now.’’ Louis whispered. ‘’They even jerked each other off this morning.’’ Louis said.   
  
Niall’s ears perked up . ‘’Huh? No way they hated each other right?’’ Louis nodded. ‘’Apparently, Harry has seduced Alex by making pancakes for him.’’ Louis said making Niall laugh.   
  
‘’Seriously? So… did you guys have a threesome already?’’ Niall asked.  
   
Louis laughed. ‘’Why’re you always so straight to the point Ni?’’ Louis said, laughing. ‘’But no, I haven’t even had sex with Alex yet.’’ He pouted. Harry did jerk Alex off but he only kissed his brother so it’s not fair that Harry has more sexual deeds with his brother then Louis himself.  
  
Niall wiggled his eyebrows. ‘’Sooo? When are you going to do it?’’ He asked. ‘’Or are you waiting for your heat?’’   
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’My heat isn’t due until three months, I think..?’’ He said a bit unsure, he had to look into his phone to be sure when his heat’s coming. ‘’But I want to do it before hand so Harry and Alex’s bond is going to be a little stronger or else they could clash when my heat arrives and result in a major fight which I would like to avoid.’’ Louis said.  
  
Niall nodded because it sounded logical, even for him. ‘’Well it won’t be tonight cause tonight you’re all mine.’’ Niall smirked, rolling of Louis to stand up to grab the bag he brought with him.  ‘’I have a present for you Lou.’’ He said, holding up a plastic back from a lingerie store.   
  
Louis groaned. ‘’Oh no, what the hell did you buy this time?’’ He asked.   
  
Niall giggled, as he ruffled through the bag before holding four panties in the air. ‘’I bought panties for you!’’ The wolf smiled. Louis mouth was hanging open because he never wore any panties and wasn’t planning on doing it. ‘’Ni, I honestly don’t know if I-‘’  
  
‘’Shhh.’’ Niall interrupted him. ‘’Just try them on, I bought four panties for you to try the next few days and if you liked them I’ll buy some more for you.’’ Niall said.   
  
‘’You’re forcing them on me, aren’t you?’’ Louis asked, he didn’t liked the way Niall was looking so sneaky at him. ‘’What did you do?’’ Louis asked warily.  Niall averted his eyes, holding a smile on his lips. ‘’I kinda threw away all your boxers so you have to wear these…’’ Niall said.   
  
‘’NI! Why did you do that!’’  
  
‘’Because they’ll look amazing on you, so put one on and join me in bed.’’ Niall said, throwing the bag to Louis before climbing back into bed.  
  
Louis sighed but complied to Niall's weird fantasy or whatever the heck it was. He dropped his underwear on the ground, ignoring Niall’s intense stare, and sliding his legs into the blue panties before pulling it up. It fitted perfect and honestly it felt very comfortable for some reason.  
  
‘’Damn, those blue lace panties suit you so nicely…’’ Niall said while staring at him and his bum from the bed , looking like a damn pervert.  Louis blushed. ‘’Thanks Ni.’’ He whispered while climbing back in bed with the Wolf.   
  
‘’No, problem. Just a present for your Alpha’s too when you’ll have sex. They’ll be so turned on to see you in panties.’’ Niall said. ‘’Imagine them fucking you in your panties while you’re in heat, damn.’’ Niall’s mouth was watering at the thought of it. Louis embraced Niall and cuddled more into the Omega before bringing the duvet over them for a little more warmth. ‘’When is your heat coming Ni?’’ Louis asked, trying his best to ignore imagining the possibility of his Alpha’s fucking him like this.  
  
‘’In a few weeks.’’ He shrugged.   
  
Louis hummed. ‘’Oh, are you going to ask someone to help you through your heat or are you doing it alone?’’ Louis asked.  
  
‘’I don’t know yet, every time it hurts even worse since my body is craving an Alpha which it doesn’t have had yet…’’ Niall blushed.  
  
‘’Why don’t you ask Liam or Zayn?’’ Louis asked. ‘’Maybe even both?’’  
  
Niall blushed even more, luckily Louis couldn’t see it since they cuddled into each other and it was pitch black inside the room. ‘’Because it would be weird right?’’ Niall paused. ‘’They’re my childhood friends so wouldn’t it be weird?  And I don’t think they would want to be my Alpha’s..’’ Niall whispered. He didn’t wanted to be too loud because the Alpha were outside the room even though they were busy playing with each other, still he didn’t want them to accidentally hear it.   
‘’I think that exactly the best part…’’ Louis said. ‘’You all know each other so well and who wouldn’t want to be your Alpha? You’re so cute, handsome and your smell is the best plus you’re the sweetest thing there is.’’ Louis proudly said about his friend.  
  
Niall smiled. ‘’Thanks Lou but others always said my personality was too much and that I was way too hyper for an Omega.’’ He sadly said.  
  
Louis snorted, he'll kill those bitches one day. ‘’It’s not too much, it’s who you are and if they think you’re too much then they obviously are boring. You would want to strangle yourself after an hour if you had to put up with such a boring mate.’’  
  
Niall huffed out a small laugh, Louis knew always the exact words to say to cheer him up. ‘’Thanks Lou, that really helped me.’’ Niall paused to bury his face deeper in Louis chest. ‘’You really helped me.’’ He whispered.   
  
Louis kissed the top of his head. ‘’I haven’t done anything extraordinary, love, just giving my best friend some compliments.’’  
  
Niall yawned, he was pretty tired since he didn’t had a nap with Louis and he didn’t wanted to do one without him either. ‘’Let’s go to sleep Ni.’’ Louis whispered, hearing Niall hum before drifting off to sleep himself.   
  
~  
  
Zayn woke up, yawning in the process and stretching himself a little. He fell asleep, half drape over Liam so he untangled himself for Liam’s arms to go brush his teeth. When he came back into the room he looked at Harry and Alex, cuddling in their sleep in the corner of the couch where they cuddled together last night. He couldn’t deny that they did look good together, Harry was laying on his back with Alex’s head on his chest and his arm was around Alex to keep him close to him. Alex majestic Silver tail was curled up in Harry’s lap with Harry’s own tail over it.   
  
He sighed and decided to see if the Omega’s were already awake, which they were, since Zayn heard a lot of giggles coming from the room.   
  
‘’Hey Lou, Ni.’’ He said as he entered the room. They looked at him with a puzzled look. ‘’You’re up early, done cuddling already?’’ Louis smirked.   
  
Zayn shrugged. ‘’Yeah suddenly awake and not tired anymore but they’re still sleeping so I came to check up on you guys.’’ Zayn said.   
  
‘’Oh well-‘’ Louis got interrupted by a large groan from the living room, judging by the growl it had to be Liam. Zayn sighed. ‘’Damn, he really hate mornings.’’ He said  
  
After an hour everyone was dressed and waiting for breakfast. Alex wanted to eat something Harry made so that’s why Harry was slaving in the kitchen for his hungry friends and mates. Yeah, he was so calling Louis and Alex his mates because that’s just how they felt to him, _home_.  This time he added some banana’s to the pancakes because apparently Alex loved banana’s.   
  
Liam, Zayn and Niall decided to leave after breakfast to give the three of them some alone time since Alex had to leave in a few hours again. Niall didn’t wanted to go without Louis but when Louis promised him they had the whole night together again, he gave in and followed Liam and Zayn out.  
  
Now the three of them were cuddling again on Harry’s bed with the Omega between his Alpha’s. Alex was petting Louis’ tail, secretly judging the dull brown color because his brother’s coat is so gorgeous though he does know it’s to protect his little brother but still. His thought were interrupted by Harry who kissed his cheek. ‘’What was that for?’’ Alex asked flustered.   
  
Harry shrugged making Louis giggle in between them. ‘’So how was your Alpha night?’’ Louis asked. ‘’Who won this time?’’   
  
Harry huffed, mumbling a _‘fine’_ but Alex wanted to give his little brother some more detail. ‘’It was good actually, Harry got distracted and was beaten by Liam and had a rematch which he did won.’’ Alex paused. ‘’After that I played with him too, of course I won.’’  
  
Louis knew that Harry hated to lose so gave him a cheering up kiss on his lips. Harry’s hand came behind his head to keep him there so he could deepen the kiss making the Omega moan in his mouth.   
  
Louis felt his brothers hands roam his sides before feeling extra lips attach to his neck, sucking it and licking there. Harry lifted him up so he could sit in Harry’s lap with his back against Alex’s chest so he was sandwiched between the two Alpha’s. Harry’s lips sucked the other side of his neck making the Omega whimper in between them, feeling Alex smirk against his neck because of his moan. He felt his brother hands slide under his shirt to tuck it off. Harry gave a growl before latching on to his nipple, lightly biting on it.  
  
‘’Harry..’’ Louis moaned, he already felt his slick dripping in his panties.. panties? Fuck, he forgot he wore panties right now. _‘Shit, how the hell did I forget something like that?’_ Louis thought. His eyes widened when he felt hands slipping into his pants, fingers slipping around it’s waistband ready to tug them off. ‘’Wait..’’ He said unsure, feeling the hands still immediately. ‘’What wrong, love?’’ Harry asked. Louis scared him a bit because he acted so unsure suddenly.   
  
Louis had no clue what to say. ‘’Well, uhm.. I..’’ Louis paused before just thinking fuck it. ‘’I’mwearingpanties.’’ He rambled. The Alpha’s looked each other in the eyes, taking in the information Louis just said. ‘’You’re wearing panties?’’ Harry asked, voice hoarse. Louis nodded, hearing two sudden growls but not towards each other but towards him. Possessive, horny growls that were saying ‘we want to fuck you right now’.  
  
Alex hands slipped in his pants, tugging them off in one smooth move and throwing them across the floor. He saw the black lace panties with a tiny pink bow in front making his mouth water at the sight, judging from Harry’s reaction he was thinking the same. ‘’Lou, you’re gorgeous.’’ The Wolf said in his ear with a low voice full of lust, making him slick his panties even more.

Harry looked at Alex before smirking at the Alpha Fox. ‘’Since I’ve fucked him numerous times, you can go first.’’ Harry offered seeing Alex nod.   
  
‘’Lou, love?’’ He asked waiting for a response from Louis. Louis turned his head towards his brother, cheeks red and flustered. ‘’I want you on your hands and knees, ass in the air so I can prepare you while you suck your other Alpha off. Am I clear?’’ He asked, making sure his voice was all dominant and shit.   
  
Louis whined, nodding his head and moving his position to carry out Alex’s command. Harry sat against the headboard, already naked while slowly tugging on his hard cock that immediately filled up after seeing Louis in panties. Louis crawled between Harry’s leg, sticking his ass in the air to present for his brother.   
  
‘’Good boy Lou, suck him off.’’ Alex commanded as he slid Louis out of those gorgeous panties. He would fuck his Omega another time while he wears panties, but now he just wanted to see his little hole. Louis whined while replacing Harry’s hands with his own. First he kissed the top of the head before sucking on it, feeling Harry’s big hand coming up in his hair. ‘’Good boy, Lou.’’ Harry groaned. ‘’Like that, yeah take it a little deeper baby.’’   
  
Louis felt big hands grasp his butt and pull his cheeks apart. ‘’Hmm, Lou such a beautiful hole.’’ His brother said as he licked a stripe from his balls up to his rim, slowly tasting all the slick he was producing. ‘’Damn Lou, you’re so eager for it.’’ Alex said while circling his rim with two fingers and slowly pushing them in. ‘’Taking two fingers at once, so good, baby.’’ Alex said.  
  
Louis moaned, sound muffled by Harry’s cock. He felt Alex scissor his insides and curling his fingers until he found his prostate, making him shiver with pleasure. ‘’He’s so slick, I bet he can take me already.’’ Alex said. ‘’What do you think Haz?’’ He asked, seeing the Alpha wolf look at him, eyes almost lost in pleasure.  
  
Harry smirked. ‘’He can take it, just slam into him rough and hard.’’ Harry commanded. ‘’Right Lou? You want to be a good boy right? Bring your Alpha pleasure?’’ He said while stroking Louis hair.  ‘’Beg to your Alpha to fuck you, love.’’   
  
Louis hummed around his cock, before sliding it out of his mouth. ‘’Please Alpha, fuck me.’’ Louis whispered to his brother. Harry always did this to him, making him a submissive bitch while having sex. Not that he minded though, he loved it... But it's not like he was going to admit that out loud.  
  
‘’Louder Louis, beg for it.’’ Harry commanded.   
  
‘’Please Alpha fuck me.’’ He said louder while wiggling his ass in the air, his tail swaying seductively behind him. ‘’Fill me with your seed and make me full of your pups, Alpha.. please.’’ Louis begged, lost to all reason.

Alex was a bit surprised at how well Harry handled Louis. Louis never liked being submissive or treated like a bitch but for Harry he becomes a cock wanting slut. And Alex absolutely loved it. ‘’If you’re begging so much for it, I guess I should reward you with it?’’ Alex said, petting Louis bum. ‘’You’re such a good slut aren’t you?’’ Alex placed his cock against Louis hole, commanding him to suck Harry again, before slamming in him in one thrust making the Omega yelp at the sudden intrusion.   
  
‘’So tight, Lou.’’ Alex grunted, letting Louis adjust to him a bit before thrusting into his brother, hard, rough and fast in a good angle so he was hitting his prostate with every thrust.   
  
Harry smirked because damn Alex looked so hot right now, thrusting rough into their gorgeous Omega while grunting and growling. ‘’Louis, your mouth stopped working.’’ Harry said as he pushed Louis face back against his cock. ‘’Suck.’’ He commanded which Louis of course did. Moaning, with tears in his eyes, he started sucking Harry’s cock again, taking it deeper than before.  
  
Harry moved his body so he was sitting on his knees straight up, grabbing the side of Louis’ head so he could fuck into his Omega’s mouth. Louis was getting slammed into by two sides and it drove him mad with pleasure. The moans and growls that were escaping his Alpha’s mouth were making him produce even more slick. They were thrusting into him at the same time so the pleasure made him cry, luckily Harry assured Alex that he cried from pleasure because his brother became hesitant for a moment but after Harry assured him everything was fine he started slamming into him even harder than before.  
  
‘’Alex, are you ready to knot him already because I’m not going to hold on very longer.’’ Harry said through gritted teeth.   
  
‘’I can, though I don’t want to yet. I want to absolutely ravish him so he can’t even walk when I’m done.’’ Alex said, growling with each thrust.  
  
‘’Hmm alright, then I’ll just enjoy the show.’’ Harry said as he came into Louis mouth who swallowed it all making his Alpha so proud. ‘’So good Lou.’’ Harry praised him before sliding his cock out of Louis mouth and settling against the headboard with a good view of Louis getting fucked by Alex. Even Harry had to admit that Alex was brutal while fucking into their Omega, every thrust was angled just right so he could hit Louis prostate every hard thrust.   
  
Louis was a moaning mess under Alex, moaning ‘Alpha’ countless times.  ‘’Alpha, please, Alpha.’’ He cried.  ‘’What do you want, my love?’’ Alex asked, slowing down a little bit so Louis could actually say something.  Louis was huffing, trying to find the right words. ‘’Please knot me, I can’t anymore-‘’  
  
Harry interrupted him. ‘’Just a few minutes Lou, I want to hear you scream your Alpha’s names and beg for Alex’s knot.’’ Harry growled a little. ‘’You’ll take what your Alpha gives and he decides if you can go on or not. Do you understand Louis?’’ Harry asked dominantly making Louis nod his head. ‘’Yes Alpha, I understand.’’ Louis spoke between his moans.   
  
Alex smirked. ‘’You handle him so well, like this.’’ He said as he sped his hips up again.  Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, he can get very submissive while having sex but he has to remember who’s in charge and then he’ll listen to every single command you'll give him.’’  
  
Alex nodded, taking in that information. ‘’I’m going to knot him or else it will get too much for him.’’ Alex said as he felt his knot catching on Louis rim with each thrust.   
  
Harry shrugged. ‘’Yeah, we’ll have to get him more used to this so we can double team him in time.’’ Harry said while wriggling his eyebrows.   
  
Louis whined under them, they were having a damn conversation about him while he was getting fucked by his brother. His brother that is brutally slamming into him in a unbelievable nonhuman pace. He felt Alex’s knot form at the base of his cock and tugging on his rim, that thing is way too big. Harry’s cock is bigger than Alex’s cock but Alex’s knot is definitely bigger than Harry’s knot. He heard Alex growl before feeling that humongous thing being forced inside his hole. He relaxed himself so he could take it in with no problem for his Alpha. ‘’Ah!’’ He cried as the knot slipped passed his rim, filling him with his brothers seed that will just go to waste right now.   
  
He expected feeling teeth on his neck by now but didn’t, so he looked to his left to see Harry kissing Alex to distract the Alpha from marking him. As Alex’s need to claim vanished, Harry stopped kissing him. ‘’We’ll make him ours during his heat.’’ Harry whispered in Alex’s ear.   
  
‘’I know, thanks for stepping in or I wouldn’t have been able to control myself.’’ Alex said.   
  
Harry smiled, pecking Alex on his mouth again. ‘’Everything for my mates.’’ He said, making Alex smile at his comment.   
  
Alex positioned them in a better position, waiting for his knot to go down. The Alpha’s were whispering all kinds of praising words to the Omega. ‘’Good boy.’’and ‘’So good for your Alpha’s.’’ The Alpha’s whispered to the Omega. Louis was still shivering a bit from all the pleasure but he was so happy and he couldn’t wait for his heat so his Alpha’s can claim in and impregnate him so he can have their puppie- _‘What the fuck is my inner Omega thinking? I’m still in school for fuck sake, I haven’t worked my ass off for nothing.’_ Louis thought  
  
The three of them fell asleep like that, Louis in between them with his back against Alex’s chest with his knot still in his hole, filling him with his brothers seed every few minutes. Harry was in front of him with his strong arm draped over the two of them, so he could feel Alex too. All smiling, they drifted off into a deep slumber.   
  
Alex woke up after a few hours though, since he had to leave again. He woke Harry up to let the other Alpha know that he was going. Harry nodded, walking with him towards the entrance of the University to wave his mate off. They decided to let Louis sleep since the Omega had a tough workout earlier and was sleeping soundly, wrapped up in thei scent covered duvet.   
  
So they walked together towards it, of course avoiding other students since they can’t see Alex. They arrived at the entrance so they had to say goodbye to each other, which Harry didn’t wanted to do. ‘’I’ll come back.’’ Alex said, noticing Harry’s inner struggle.   
  
Harry nodded before pulling the other Alpha into his embrace to scent him some more. ‘’You better be.’’ He mumbled into Alex's neck.   
  
Alex’s hands came up into Harry’s hair before pulling the Alpha into a sweet, loving and claiming kiss. Harry opened up for his mate, letting Alex dominate his mouth this time. They were growling while kissing each other for a few good minutes before it really was time for Alex to go. ‘’I’ll call you okay?’’ He tried to negotiate with the Alpha but Harry wasn’t having it , he wanted to keep him here.   
  
‘’Stay.’’ He commanded in a pouting manner making Alex laugh and kiss his dimples.   
  
‘’I would love to but I can’t leave them there alone, Haz.’’ He said.   
  
Harry sighed. ‘’I know, I’m sorry.’’ He said.   
  
‘’No need to apologize, but I’m going now alright? Give Louis an extra kiss for me.’’ Alex said.   
  
Harry nodded but before Alex could start running he grabbed his hand, starling the other Alpha a bit. ‘’I love you.’’ He mumbled, avoiding his eyes because it felt embarrassing to say it.   
  
Alex smiled, kissing Harry again. ‘’I love you too, can’t wait to mate with you both  we’ll have to seriously talk it out soon, the three of us.’’ Alex said. Harry nodded, kissing Alex on more time. ‘’Yeah we will, call us later okay?’’ Harry said.   
  
Alex nodded before speeding of into the forest on his way back to his Clan.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	15. The truth is everyone is going to hurt you, you just got to find the ones worth suffering for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected happens and some Alpha/Alpha time! ^^

Alex visited them from time to time, mostly in the weekends and rarely on a Wednesday, of course they had sex multiple times with each other. Louis still had great grades and the teacher adored him, unlike Niall. Niall wasn't doing that great, most of his grades were okay though but a lot weren't so Louis decided to help is best friend and tutor him. Three weeks flew by just like that and it was a silent night when Louis woke up because of Niall's whimpering beside him, at first he thought it was just a nightmare but then the scent hit him and oh fuck... Niall went in heat, early. 

Louis was freaking out because Niall’s body decided to go into heat suddenly in the middle of the fucking night and he had no clue what to do. So he called Harry about two times until a groaning Alpha picked up his damn phone. ‘’Finally.’’ Louis said.  
  
‘’It’s three in the morning Lou, what the fuck are you calling me for?’’ Harry groaned.

‘’Niall went into heat and I don’t know what to do.’’ Louis said.  
  
‘’Wait what? Why isn’t he at the nurse office? She has like different rooms you can book.’’   
  
Louis groaned. ‘’We did book it but his heat is supposed to be in five days but it apparently wanted to come sooner.’’ Louis said, hearing Niall whimpering in the background so he went to check up on him. ‘’Haz, how the hell am I going to get him there? Other Alpha’s will smell him soon enough and then we’re fucked over here, quite literally in Niall’s case.’’  
  
‘’Alright, I’ll go over to the nurse and if she has a room then I’ll come pick you both up.’’  
  
‘’Wait, can you control yourself?’’ Louis asked.  
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’Yes Lou, I’m planning on mating two idiot siblings already so my inner alpha isn’t looking for another mate.’’  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Okay, please hurry.’’ He asked.  
  
‘’Already on my way, Lou.’’ Harry said and hanged up.  
  
The nurse luckily still had a few rooms that weren’t occupied at the moment so he could go get Niall, though there would be a slight problem since all the other Alpha’s would smell an Omega in heat. So he called Liam and Zayn to help him out and protect Niall if necessary. He really hoped those two could control themselves.  
  
The three of them met each other on their way to the Omega’s and yes, there were already a few Alpha’s in front of their room, blinded by Niall’s scent. Though just one growl from Liam woke them up and made them scramble as fast as they could, afraid to anger them.  
  
Harry knocked on the door so Louis would know that it was them. ‘’Lou, I’m here, the nurse has a room for Niall now so we just have to get him there.’’ He said when he heard someone unlock the door to open it. ‘’Alright, let’s do it now.’’ Louis said as soon as he opened the door..  
  
Liam wanted to be the one to carry Niall over there, his instinct said to protect the Omega who was whimpering in his arms. Liam growled, even scaring Zayn a bit by it. Harry sighed, putting his shoulder on Liam’s arm to get Liam back to reality. ‘’Li, it’s okay we’re here too. Nothing is going to happen to him, alright?’’ Harry said seeing Liam nod. ‘’Sorry, I kinda lost myself there.’’ He mumbled.  
  
While making their way over to the nurse office, some Alpha’s dared to come closer before scurrying off after Harry, Liam or Zayn gave them a warning growl. Niall was still whimpering in Liam’s arms with the need to be knotted. He was rubbing himself all over Liam to get more of the Alpha's scent on him and Liam really had to try and control himself but it was so hard when Niall was rubbing against you.  
  
They arrived safely at the office, seeing an beta Wolf sitting at a desk. ‘’Oh good you’re here, take him into room 8.’’ She said to Louis. ‘’I’m sorry, Niall only signed Louis’ name in his file so I can’t give you access to his room.’’ She said to the Alpha’s.  
Liam growled, followed by Zayn. Who did this girl think she is to say they can’t stay with Niall? Though their thought got irrupted by Harry pushing them out of the nurse office. ‘’Both of you calm your heads, Niall didn’t gave you his permission either, think straight you idiots.’’ He growled.  
  
Liam and Zayn just nodded, not going to argue with Harry on that because he’s right.  
Harry walked back into the office, waiting for Louis to come. When he did, he apologized to Harry saying he’ll stay with Niall to help him through his heat. ‘’It’s okay Lou, take good care of him alright?’’ Harry said.  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah I will, Alex will come tomorrow evening so you two will be on your own.’’ Louis smirked.  
  
‘’Finally, some Alpha alone time.’’ Harry said, kissing Louis on his lips before walking out.  
  
He walked out the nurse office, seeing Liam and Zayn leaning against the wall. ‘’Well Louis will stay with him so don’t worry.’’ He said to Liam and Zayn who were both pouting. ‘’Why are you guys pouting?’’  
  
‘’Because Niall is always with us, eats with us, sleep with us and cuddle with us but we aren’t in his file.’’ Liam said, also speaking for Zayn.  
  
‘’So? Shouldn’t you talk it through first with Niall?’’ Harry asked. ‘’If either, or both of you, would spent his heat together, there’s no way you won’t mark him. Are you guys prepared for mating for the rest of your lives? Probably knocking him up too so he’s going to have your pups. Are you pouting because he didn’t grant you permission to fuck him through his heat without talking to him at all?’’ Harry said.  
  
Liam shook his head. ‘’Not like that Haz… I can’t speak for Zayn obviously but we’ve always been together with Niall. Sure, we’ve never even talked about mating each other but neither Zayn or I are courting or even seeing another Omega but Niall.’’ Liam said. ''Well and Lou but he's already taken.''  
  
Zayn nodded. ‘’Yeah, we’ve been together since we were little kids. We know everything about each other, feeling safe with each other.’’ Zayn said. ''We've always been acting like Niall's Alpha's so not being signed in his file hurts a bit, Haz..''  
  
Harry sighed. ‘’So, why don’t you guys talk with Niall about it? And of course both of you have to talk it through if you’re both mating him.’’  
  
‘’There’s no way Niall looks at us like that, maybe we would want to settle with him but I don’t know if he even is looking for an Alpha right now.’’ Liam pouted.  
  
Harry sighed. ‘’After his heat is over talk with him and say how you feel about each other, okay?’’  
  
Liam and Zayn nodded their heads. ‘’Since when did you get all responsible and stuff?’’ Zayn asked.  
  
‘’Since I’m looking towards the future, I guess?’’ Harry answered.  
  
Liam sighed. ‘’Zayn, let’s go to our room and go back to sleep?’’ He asked unsure.  
  
Zayn smiled and nodded his head. ‘’Yes, let’s go Li.’’ He said, following Liam through the halls towards their dorm.  
  
Harry sighed, messaging Alex about Louis helping Niall so they’re going to be together this weekend. He sighed and decided on going back to his room to  go back to sleep.  
  
~  
  
The following morning Harry didn’t wanted to cook himself so he went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. He was eating at a table when someone decided to sit next to him, he looked to his right seeing a familiar girl smiling at him.  
  
‘’Hey Harry.’’ She said.  
  
Harry looked at her, trying to remember where he knew her from. ‘’Oh, Laura?’’ He asked, suddenly remembering her, girl with the big tits that moans very annoyingly.    
  
She nodded, smiling at him. ‘’Yes, how are you?’’ She asked, leaning on the table with her elbows, trying to look seductive or some shit.  
  
‘’I’m fine.’’ He said, he didn’t wanted to talk to her so he didn’t act interested.  
   
‘’Good.’’ She paused. ‘’You know, there’s this rumor going on about you and that dirty male Fox.’’ She said. You could hear the jealousy in her voice, making Harry almost throw up.  
  
Harry sighed. ‘’So, how is that any of your business Laura? Didn’t I tell you before not to poke your nose where it doesn’t belong?’’  
  
‘’It’s not my business but I was just wondering which bitch could have tamed you.’’ She smirked.  
  
Harry growled. ‘’Don’t say he’s a bitch who tamed me. I just don’t feel the need to fuck every slut like you anymore.’’ He growled, feeling satisfied when he saw he shocked eyes.  
  
She lowered her head and her ears for the angry Alpha. ‘’I’m sorry, I went too far.’’ She whimpered.   
  
Harry glared at her. ‘’Yes you did, one more time Laura and you won’t like the outcome.’’ He warned, before standing up and taking his food with him. _'Great now my breakfast is ruined.'_ He thought.   
  
~  
  
Louis woke up, hearing whimpering from the bed next to him. He stood up, knowing it was Niall who was in need again. So he grabbed an large purple dildo with an inflatable knot to satisfy Niall’s need. He walked over to Niall’s bed, cooing the Omega who whimpered in his arms.  
  
‘’I’ll help you love.’’ Louis said, waving the dildo in the air.  
  
Niall nodded. He wasn’t ashamed to let Louis see him like this, he was really thankful to his friend. It’s like hell to go through a heat alone, he can’t satisfy himself so having Louis here is very helpful.  
  
Louis kissed his forehead while petting Niall's head. ‘’On your hand and knees, babe.’’ Louis commanded. He gladly wants to help Niall through his heat, they had talked about it. Niall wasn’t ready to ask Liam or Zayn or hell even both but when Louis offered to help him the Omega was nodding his head like crazy. So here he was helping Niall through his heat by shoving a hue purple dildo up his ass for a few days.  
  
Niall complied to Louis order, getting on his hands and knees to stick his ass in the air. Louis didn’t needed to prepare him since his hole was slick and lose enough by now. Louis pushed the dildo in his hole in one hard thrust making the Omega cry out in pleasure. Louis had already done this a few times since Niall safely arrived at these heat rooms so he knew exactly what the Omega liked and didn’t like.  
  
After a few minutes of fucking Niall with the dildo, the Omega started begging to be knotted so Louis only had to push on a button and the knot would inflate inside his friend. Niall fell forward on the bed, exhausted but feeling satisfied since he had a knot in his hole.   
  
Louis made him drink and eat enough, sometimes Niall would refuse resulting in Louis forcing him to eat and drink. An omega in heat doesn’t feel hungry or thirsty, well expect for cock, but that’s just their hormones lying to them. They are hungry and thirsty but just shrug it off, only feeling need for a knot so that’s why even if Niall doesn’t want to eat, Louis will shove it in his mouth if he had to.  
Getting Niall into the bath was a big deal too since the Omega didn’t wanted to leave the bed but leaving him in his bed, covered in his own come, wasn’t really an option either. But eventually he got Niall out of the fucking bed and into the bath so he could change the sheets, only having them dirtied again in a few hours anyway.  
  
...  
  
The following four days went the same, Niall whimpering in need and Louis helping him with the dildo afterwards trying to shove some food into the Omega’s mouth and forcing him to go into the damn bath.  
  
On the fifth day Niall wasn’t in heat anymore but had to stay inside the room until tomorrow so they would be sure his heat subsided. Louis was absolutely exhausted because of the last few days and decided to go back to their room, after he made sure no scent of Niall’s heat lingered on him,  so he could get some sleep. When he arrived at his room, he feel on his bed immediately drifting into a deep slumber.  
  
~  
_Four days ago._  
  
Harry was waiting in his room for Alex to arrive, probably through the window again. He received a message an hour ago that he was on his way so he could arrive any minute now. Harry was little bit nervous since the would spent the whole weekend together because Louis is helping Niall through his heat.  
  
Some ticking on the window made his heart flutter as his mate climbed through the window, looking hot as ever. Harry stood up pulling Alex into a claiming, rough kiss. ‘’Look who’s eager.’’ Alex said between kisses.  
Harry growled, he was just so horny. ‘’It’s your fault that you’re looking so goddamn hot.’’ Harry groaned. He felt Alex’s palming his dick with his hands and it felt so good. ‘’Alex.’’ He growled.  
  
Alex pushed Harry on the bed, rough because Alpha’s could be rough together. Harry laid on his bed with Alex towering over him, licking in his neck before biting, hard till he tasted blood in his mouth. Harry’s breath hitched a little because it did hurt but it was a good hurt, pleasurable hurt. ‘’You like it when I bite your neck, don’t you Haz?’’ Alex whispered in his neck. ‘’Force you to submit?’’  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah.’’  
  
Alex hummed, changing his face into the other side of Harry neck and biting down there too till he tasted Harry’s blood in his mouth again. He didn’t lick the wounds because that would only speed the healing process and close the wound which he wanted to avoid so Harry had his bite marks on his neck for a few hours. 

Harry licked his lips before pulling Alex in a loving kiss, tasting his own blood in Alex’s mouth. Harry wanted to bite Alex too but knew it would be pointless since Alex’s healing ability is way to strong so the bite mark will close after a few seconds anyway. ‘’I want to mark you too.’’ Harry growled.  
  
Alex chuckled, noticing Harry’s irritation. ‘’You can, though it’ll heal in a few seconds anyway.’’ He said.  
  
Harry nodded, rolling them over so he was now on top of Alex. He licked Alex’s neck first before biting his neck too. He tasted Alex’s blood in his mouth so pulled back to inspect the mark, that was already healing for fuck sake.. ‘’Your healing ability is just too crazy, Al.’’ Harry growled.  
  
‘’I know.’’ Alex sighed. ‘’This one time I got shot by a crossbow and had like six arrows in me so when I pulled them out the wounds started healing immediately and the faces on those hunters were priceless.’’ Alex chuckled.  
  
Harry’s hand cupped his cheek. ‘’That’s not funny but horrible.’’ He said.  
  
Alex gave him an unsure smile. ‘’That how I live my life and how a lot other Foxes still live or lived… before they were killed.’’  
  
Harry kissed him softly. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ He whispered between kissed repeatedly.  
  
‘’It’s not your fault, maybe your family does participate in it but you don’t.’’ Alex whispered back. ‘’You’re different.’’ He honestly meant it, he fell hard for Harry and was charmed by the other Alpha.  
  
Harry shook his head. ‘’What if I never met you an Lou, I would…’’ Harry paused, his eyes getting teary for some stupid reason. If he never met them, would he still be the same? Admiring the coat’s hanging on their wall, like a sick fuck.. Like the rest of his family? ‘’I said some horrible things, Al.. That was the reason Louis and Niall were so furious with us, I said such horrible-‘’ Alex interrupted him by kissing the Alpha on his lips, prying them open so he could dominate Harry’s mouth.  
  
‘’But you think differently now, you can see your past mistakes and that’s all that matters now right?’’ Alex said. ‘’The past is there to look back at our mistakes so we can learn from it, love.’’ He said.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’I promise I’ll protect you, all of you. I can say the same for Liam and Zayn, we won’t follow our families footsteps.’’  
  
‘’I know, that’s why I love you Haz.’’ Alex smirked. ‘’Now let’s stop with the emotional bullshit and give me some head or something.’’ He said.  
  
Harry growled playfully, trying to overpower Alex so he could be on top again though the Alpha didn’t allow it yet.  
Alex slipped his hand under Harry’s shirt to pull it off. He looked at Harry body while licking his lips, because Harry looked so hot with those abs and strong muscles. Alex pulled off his own shirt and threw it across the room before launching himself at Harry, kissing the Alpha and biting him. Their growls filled the room and Harry felt his cock hardening, making his jeans feel tight.  
  
Their hands were both exploring the other, Harry’s hand were all over Alex’s broad back and shoulder and Alex’s hand slipped in Harry’s pants, palming his cock again.  
  
‘’You’re already hard for me.’’ He growled in Harry’s ear.  
  
Harry moaned. ‘’Just get these damn jeans off of me.’’ He said making Alex smirk and complying to Harry’s needs by pulling off his jeans, taking his underwear with it in the process.  Alex did the same to himself, throwing their jeans across the room too, making a damn mess again. He smirked at Harry who smirked back. ‘’So you wanted some head, right?’’ Harry asked, a small blush forming on his face.  
  
Alex nodded, settling against the headboard so Harry had easy access to his cock. ‘’Come here love, let’s see if you’re good enough to satisfy me.’’ Alex smirked.  
  
Harry huffed, Alex was really big too and he had no clue how the fuck Louis took this monster cock in his hole while Alex was pounding away in him. ‘’Afterwards let’s see if you can satisfy me.’’ Harry smirked back.  
  
Alex chuckled, motioning for Harry to come to him. ‘’I love your boldness, Haz.’’ Alex said, feeling Harry’s hand wrap around his cock.  
  
‘’Same here.’’ Harry said before licking the shaft of Alex’s cock. His left hand was playing with Alex’s balls as he took the head in his mouth, sucking on it and circling his tongue around it. Alex was grunting a little so it meant he was doing a pretty good job. He started taking in more of Alex’s cock, bobbing his head up and down. He took Alex deeper with every bob, though not deep enough since he felt Alex hands in his hair. At first he was just pulling a little but soon he started pushing his head down, to take more of his cock into his mouth. He choked on Alex’s cock so Alex pulled back a little before pushing his head down again. ‘’Relax your throat, Haz.’’ Alex commanded and Harry wanted to but it was really damn hard. He heard Alex praising him each time he took his cock deeper in his throat.  
  
At one point he took all of Alex’s cock into his mouth, fitting it all in his throat. His nose was in Alex's groain, smelling his strong scented Alpha musk. ‘’So good Haz.’’ Alex moaned. ‘’I’m gonna come and you’re going to swallow it.’’ Alex said, not even waiting for Harry to give his permission before coming in Harry’s throat. Harry swallowed his load, sucking at the head a little before letting Alex’s cock slip out of his mouth. ‘’My throat is going to be sore for the next few days.’’ Harry said, coughing a little.  
  
Alex rubbed his back to comfort his Alpha mate. ‘’You did it so well though, probably the best blowjob I ever had.’’ He praised.  Harry turned his head, jealousy washing over him. How many others did his mate already have? ‘’How many have you had before me then?’’ He asked, voice filled with jealousy. Alex chuckled. ‘’A few, probably not even close to what you have had though.’’ He said, making Harry blush. ‘’That was before I met Louis though.’’ Harry explained.  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’I know, so how about I suck you off too as a reward?’’ He asked.  
  
‘’Reward?’’ Harry rephrased. ‘’It’s a compensation.’’ He said.  
  
‘’Sure, whatever you want to call it  babe.’’  
  
Harry grumbled, position himself on his knees, stretching himself out. Harry smirked as he pulled Alex towards his cock. ‘’Well, get to it then.’’ He said.  
  
Alex rolled his eyes but did as the Alpha told him. He did the same as Harry did to him, though the Alpha came a little faster than him but didn’t warned him at all when he came so he almost choked to death by Harry’s come.  
  
Alex coughed. ‘’Warn me next time, you idiot.’’ He said through his coughing.  Harry rubbed his Alpha’s mate back, kissing behind his ear and sucking on his earlobe. ‘’Sorry, love. I just got excited and forgot to warn you.’’ He whispered in Alex’s ear.  
  
Alex groaned. ‘’Go make some food for me.’’ He commanded. Harry rolled his eyes but pecked Alex’s lips before making his way over to the kitchen to cook something for the Alpha, butt naked.  He settled on making some chicken wraps for the Alpha. He made ten of them because Alex had quite a appetite if he had to be honest. He placed four wraps on a plate before bringing it over to the bed where Alex was sitting. Alex eyes lightened up when he came into view with his food. ‘’I would love to be served like this forever.’’ Alex said, gesturing to Harry’s naked body.  
  
Harry gave the plate to his mate, kissing him on the lips before settling down next to him. ‘’You will,love ’’ He said. Alex chuckled while taking a bite from the wraps, moaning when he tasted it. ‘’So good.’’ He moaned, sound muffled because his mouth was stuffed full.  
  
Harry laughed, happy his mate liked his food. He hoped Louis was eating well too and drinking enough so he could take good care of Niall. Taking care of an Omega in heat could be quite the job because they were way too stubborn and only wanted a knot in their hole, nothing more. So he hoped Louis could get Niall to eat too and made sure his heat is going okay so they could both return after it. He was missing Louis already after a single day being without him.  
  
Their weekend together went by really fast. Alex had to leave Sunday morning again to go back to his Clan. Harry had no clue how they were going to do this in the future if they mated. Like was Alex going away from time to time? Was he going to stay with them? He had no clue but they really had to talk about it soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question to all of you... Do you guys want future Liam/Zayn/Niall, let me know in the comments! <3
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	16. Forgetting is like a wound, the wound may heal but it has already left a scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is still happy and butterflies right now, but shit is going down pretty soon guys! ^^  
> Thank you all for the support etc, it's crazy! Enjoy! <3

Harry received a text from Louis saying, Niall's heat ended so he went back to his room and fell asleep so couldn’t text him earlier. Harry replied saying it was okay since taking care of an Omega in heat was very hard. He didn’t got an reply but instead heard a knock on his door following by his Omega storming into the room. ‘’How many Omega’s did you help through their heat?’’ Louis asked, standing still in front of him with his arms crossed.   
  
Harry thought for a moment, he didn’t know how many! A lot though… ‘’A few?’’ He said unsure. Louis glared at him. ‘’Don’t you dare lie to me Harry.’’   
   
Harry groaned. ‘’I honestly don’t know Lou.’’ He said.  
  
‘’You are such a slut Harry!’’ Louis yelled at him.   
  
Harry sighed. ‘’Why are you suddenly being so angry and jealous?’’ He smirked.   
  
‘’I- I’m n-not jealous!’’ Louis stuttered, because honestly he was jealous.   
  
Harry placed his hand on Louis hips, ignoring the Omega’s grumpy face. ‘’Foxy, you’re the only one for me now, I don’t care about those sluts from my past.’’ He said before placing a soft kiss on Louis forehead. ‘’And your brother of course, but you’re the only Omega for me.’’ Louis melted in his Alpha’s embrace, there’s no way he could stay mad at Harry when he was like this. ‘’You’re still a major slut.’’ He mumbled into Harry chest.  
  
‘’Sure, love.’’ Harry agreed.  
  
‘’So how was your Alpha weekend?’’ Louis asked. He was quite curious about what the hell his Alpha mates were doing while has was fucking Niall with a giant dildo.  ‘’Gave each other a blowjob, got almost choked to death by your brother.’’ Harry said. ‘’He was literally fucking my mouth, how the hell can you take that?’’   
  
Louis laughed. ‘’Well his stamina is insane and after getting fucked rapidly for more than half an hour, gets too much for me too.’’ Louis paused. ‘’But I have two idiot Alpha’s who magically make me a submissive bitch for them who tolerate everything they do or say and makes me take it.’’  
  
Harry hummed. ‘’I love it when you become so submissive and begs for it.’’ Harry whispered into his ear before placing a kiss in the Omega’s neck.   
  
‘’Oh no sex for you mister, I have fucked Niall with a dildo for four days straight. I’m done for the whole week.’’ Louis said, brushing past Harry to lay down in the Alpha's bed. Louis still smelled a little bit of Alex’s scent  lingering on the sheets.   
  
Harry groaned. ‘’This week is going to suck.’’ He said but joined the Omega anyway who curled up in his embrace, safe and sound.

~

The following weeks went the same with the boys, Alex coming over in the weekend sometimes though he couldn’t since he had his ‘duties’. Zayn, Liam and Niall were acting different too. Niall clinging to them more than normal and Zayn and Liam were acting very protective of the Omega.  Louis heat was coming closer and even though Harry and Alex always talked about mating an having puppies with him, they never really talked it through. What if he wanted to graduate first?   
  
So he decided to seriously talk with the Alpha’s this weekend. Like were they continuing how they are going now or are they moving and how is Alex going to do it with his Clan since Harry isn’t a Silver Fox. Too many questions remained in his mind and he really needed his answers… So now the two Alpha’s were sitting on the couch watching their Omega stare at them.  
  
‘’Lou, if you have something to say just do it, please? You’re creeping me out with that stare.’’ Harry pleaded.   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Well my heat is coming close and I have no clue what the hell we’re going to do.’’ He said.  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow. ‘’What do you mean no clue? We’re going to bond you obviously.’’ He said while Harry nodded, agreeing with everything Alex had to say lately.   
  
‘’So you’re both just going to bond me and that’s it? Like your parents,’’ He said to Harry. ‘’Have no clue about us and probably better they don’t so you’re just going to hide us forever. And you Alex how about your clan huh? Are you just going to come by a couple of times in a month and then you’re going back to the Clan?’’ Louis paused. ‘’We are a fucking mess. I want to graduate first before starting a family, let alone a family now!’’   
  
Alex sighed. ‘’Lou, we will work all that shit out but I don’t want you walking around unmated.’’ He said. Louis rolled his eyes. ‘’I seriously want to talk about this, not that we’ll work it out later because we probably won’t anyway. How can you both think about settling down right now? If I would get pregnant where are we going to live, how are we going to pay for everything?’’ He asked.   
  
Neither one of the Alpha's answered his question, now that they were thinking clearly they had no clue about what they were doing.  
  
‘’I’m sorry, Lou.’’ Alex said.  
  
‘’I’m sorry too love, we haven’t talked about it clearly.’’ Harry said.  
  
Louis nodded and sighed. ‘’Don’t get me wrong, I love you and would love to mate and have puppies but we’re not ready for that.’’   
  
Harry growled slightly. He wanted puppies so bad but Louis was right, they don’t have a safe place for them… What if one is a Silver? Then it needs to grow up in a safe place secluded from the rest of the world. ‘’So, are you saying you don’t want to mate yet?’’ Harry whispered while looking down at his hands.  
  
Louis sighed walking over to Harry to crawl into his Alpha’s lap. ‘’I am saying that, I want to at least wait till we graduate babe.’’ He whispered in Harry’s neck, his Alpha felt sad and it was his fault.  Alex sighed. ‘’So what are you going to do with your heat?’’ He asked.  
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’Asking if Niall wants to repay the favor.’’ He said.  
  
Harry growled, pulling Louis deeper in his embrace. ‘’I want to mate you so bad, show everyone my mark on your neck and your belly full of my puppies.’’ Harry said.   
  
‘’I know love, but we can’t yet alright? We have to finish school first and afterwards we’ll have to find a house big enough for all the damn puppies you want.’’ Louis said.  
  
Alex chuckled. ‘’Harry probably wants you to birth more than five litters or something.’’ He said.   
  
‘’Five? I want more than that, Louis has to be pregnant all the time and I want so many puppies with both of your eyes.’’ Harry commented.   
  
Louis chuckled. ‘’My body will be all fat and ugly and all the hormones will drive you crazy, why would you want that?’’ He asked.   
  
‘’Because it’s you.’’ The Alpha’s both replied at the same time making Louis blush and drop his head.   
  
Harry growled because damn submissive Louis was just too sexy. His hands came up under Louis chin to lift his head up so he could kiss the Omega. Harry’s tong pried his way into the Omega’s mouth to dominate it making the Omega melt into the kiss. Louis felt hands slid into his shirt to undress him while he felt lips suck his neck, Harry was kissing him so Alex had to be the one to suck his neck. ‘’So good Lou.’’ His brother whispered in his ear. Alex lifted the Omega’s arms so he could pull his shirt off and, as always, toss it the fuck away.  Harry was still kissing him while Alex was pinching his nipples and nibbling on his neck.   
  
‘’Let’s get him on the bed.’’ Alex said to Harry who stopped kissing Louis, ignoring his whine, so he could nod his head. ‘’Sure.’’ Harry said, lifting the Omega up to make his way to the bed.   
  
‘’Undress him.’’ Alex ordered.  
  
Harry smirked at the other Alpha. ‘’Aren’t you eager, love?’’ He said.  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’I want to try going further tonight.’’ He said making Harry raise his eyebrow? ‘’What do you have in mind?’’ He asked.  
  
Alex smirked. ‘’Think he can take us both by now?’’ Alex asked.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened, all this time they didn’t fuck Louis at the same time but took turns. ‘’I think he can if we prepare him good?’’ He smirked.  
  
Harry pulled Louis pants off, pulling the panties with it at the same time making the Omega whine. ‘’You’re so slick already?’’ Harry groaned, Louis was just too perfect. ‘’Want to be good for your Alpha’s?'' Harry knew exactly what to say to get him submissive so Louis nodded his head. ‘’Good boy.’’ Alex praised him.   
  
The Alpha’s undressed themselves too before crawling up the bed to Louis. ‘’How do you want him Haz?’’ Alex asked.   
  
Harry smirked. ‘’On all fours?’’ Harry said. ‘’So he can show his pretty hole to us.’’   
  
Alex nodded before kissing Harry on his lips who kissed the Alpha back immediately, mouth parting to give the Alpha’s tong access to his mouth. Alex growled before dominating Harry’s mouth completely, his hand tugging at Harry’s hair because that was one of the Alpha’s kinks apparently.   
  
Louis was watching them, smirking since seeing his Alpha’s kiss each other was such a turn on, making his hole even slicker. The scent of more slick hit the Alpha’s nostrils making them turn to their Omega.   
  
Alex licked his lips, tasting his Harry on his lips. ‘’I think our Omega is getting turned on by us kissing, Haz.’’ He said.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Understandable, right Lou?’’   
  
Louis whined, slowly nodding his head.  
  
Alex growled. ‘’He asked you something Lou.’’ He said dominantly.   
  
‘’Yes Alpha.’’ Louis whimpered   
  
‘’Good boy, turn so you’re on all fours.’’ Alex commanded.  
  
Louis complied, changing his position so he was on all fours. ‘’Yes Alpha.’’ He whimpered while he was on all fours an swaying his tail in seduction for his Alpha’s. His slick was slowly sliding down his legs.  ‘’Just look at that Al.’’ Harry commented as his finger brushed Louis’ rim making the Omega whine. ‘’Shall I prepare him while he can suck you off or something?’’ Harry asked.   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Prepare him good though so he can take both our cocks.’’ He said.  
  
‘’I will.’’ Harry said as one finger pushed pass Louis’ rim, pulling it slowly out again before pushing in again.  
  
‘’Ah, Alpha.’’ Louis moaned bucking his hips back on Harry’s finger so it could go deeper inside him but it just earned a slap on his but for it. ‘’Don’t be so eager Lou, you take what I give you.’’ Harry said sternly.   
  
‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ Louis moaned. ‘’Forgive me, Alpha.’’  
  
Alex groaned. ‘’Lou, you’re so sexy like this, so good for your Alpha’s babe.’’ He complimented making Louis’ inner Omega swoon at his Alpha’s compliment.   
  
Alex sat on his knees in front of the Omega, hooking his finger under Louis’ chin so the Omega was looking up at him. ‘’Just look at those eyes full of lust. Why don’t you use your pretty mouth to suck me off?’’  
  
Louis whimpered. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ He said before grabbing Alex cock in his hand and brought his mouth to his cock. He licked the shaft first before sucking on the tip and taking his cock in his mouth, taking it deeper with each bob and what he couldn’t take was covered by his hand. ‘’Louis, no hands.’’ Alex ordered so Louis would drop his hands. Alex placed a hand on each side of Louis head while slowly forcing Louis to take more of his cock. ‘’Good boy, so good.’’ He praised.   
  
Harry pushed a second finger in, feeling more slick build up inside the Omega’s hole. He was curling and scissoring his fingers while pumping his fingers inside the Omega who was whimpering and whining around Alex’s cock. Harry soon pushed a third finger inside the Omega, feeling his fingers getting sucked in by him, eager for more. So he gave him more, pushing a fourth finger in feeling Louis tighten up a little. ‘’He’s so eager for it.’’ Harry said to Alex.   
  
‘’Hmm , Lou are you ready for two cocks already?’’ Harry asked.  
  
Louis couldn’t answer them directly since Alex was fucking his mouth brutally as ever and Harry was pumping four finger in him like crazy so he just hummed around Alex’s cock making the Alpha moan above him. ‘’He’s ready for it.’’ Alex answered for the Omega.   
  
‘’Good.’’ Harry paused to slide his fingers out. ‘’How do you want him?’’ He asked..  
  
Alex thought for a moment. ‘’How about he rides me while you take him from behind?’’   
  
Harry smirked. ‘’Great idea, you can take him first and I’ll join in in a minute.’’  
  
Alex nodded, pulling his cock out of the Omega’s mouth. ‘’Louis, ride me.’’ He commanded. Louis nodded, his throat was already sore and it’s just going to be worse judging from the Alpha’s conversation. They always did that while having sex, talking to each other making plans without involving him in it. He didn’t mind it though, his inner Omega absolutely loved it to be controlled like that.    
  
Harry smacked his bum, making him shriek a little. ‘’He asked you something Louis, so answer your Alpha.’’ Harry said.  
  
‘’Yes Alpha!’’ He whimpered.

Alex smirked, settling in the right position before motioning Louis to come to him. Louis listen immediately, crawling over to his brother and positioned himself above the Alpha’s cock but not sliding down yet, no he had to wait for permission. ‘’Good boy, Lou..’’ Alex said, settling his hands on Louis hips before guiding the Omega down onto his cock. The tip slowly slid in his greedy hole. Alex stilled for a moment before pushing Louis down, bottoming him down in one motion, making the Omega’s mouth hang open in a silent scream.   
  
Alex let him adjust a little bit before thrusting his hips upward while pushing Louis down. ‘’Alpha, Alpha, Alpha!’’ Louis whined.   
  
Alex pushed a finger in next to his cock to see how slick Louis was and if he could take another cock in him. He never want to hurt his brother and asking him now isn’t an option either since he’s too submissive and just does anything his Alpha’s commands. His finger slid in with little restraint so just to be sure he added another finger. ‘’Alright Haz, he can take it.’’ He concluded.   
  
Harry nodded, positioning himself behind the Omega, nudging the head of his cock against Louis rim that was stretched by Alex’s cock before slowly pushing in. ‘’Alpha, ah!’’ Louis moaned, he felt so full already and it could even be better, even more. Louis was a bit tight though so his cock didn't slip in very easy but he slowly pushed in further and further, feeling Alex's cock pulsing next to his.  
  
Harry growled when he was fully inside the Omega, together with his Alpha mate. ‘’So good.’’   
  
‘’Our Omega is the best.’’ Alex replied, pampering Louis face with kisses that made the Omega purr between his whines.   
  
‘’Please move, Alpha.’’ The Omega whimpered.   
  
Harry and Alex looked each other into the eye before smirking and both thrusting into the Omega. Louis was a moaning mess between them, whining, whimpering and crying from all the pleasure and a slight burn that he felt but soon enough it disappeared and everything just felt so good. He felt so full and so loved by his Alpha that were thrusting into him right now.   
  
Alex and Harry were both moaning and growling while thrusting into their Omega, giving him praises about how good he was. Alex could feel Harry’s knot starting to fill, he hesitated if Louis could take both of their knots. His thought got interrupted by Louis though. ‘’I can take it Al, knot- ahh.. please knot me both!’’ He whimpered.   
  
‘’He can take it Al.’’ Harry reassured him so he nodded, speeding up his thrust even more so his knot can start to form too. ‘’Alright, let’s do it.’’ He said as their knot were both starting to grow.  
  
Louis felt the stretching already, and if he was being honest it hurt like hell but his inner Omega was saying he could take it, he had to take it for his Alpha’s, he wanted to take it so he just whimpered while trying to relax himself completely. His Alpha’s were praising him with each thrust but he couldn’t quite understand what the hell they were saying anymore.   
  
‘’Now Harry.’’ Alex commanded as the two Alpha’s pushed their knots in, making Louis scream out from pain and pleasure as their knots, luckily, catch and tied them together.   
  
‘’Harry, arm.’’ Alex growled through his gritted teeth. Harry understood immediately what he meant and offered the Alpha his arm who bit down, hard on it. They both had urges to bond Louis but couldn’t yet but sometimes while knotted their control just shattered and needed to bite Louis so as alternative they offered their body to each other to bite on since Alpha’s can’t bond mark each other.  
  
‘’Shit Al, it’s all bleeding and shit.’’ Harry said while looking at his arm. Alex bit very deep and his healing ability is normal unlike that of Alex’s so this had to be closed right the fuck now. Alex licked the mark so it would heal faster and stop the bleeding. ''It will heal, you don't need stitches Haz.'' Alex said.   
  
''Next time, don't try to eat my arm.'' Harry chuckled.  
  
The Alpha’s laid down on the bed with Louis in between them, they couldn’t move too much since they were all tied together. Louis was breathing heavily in between them, his cheeks wet from the tears. It was so painful but so good at the same time.   
  
‘’I love you both so much.’’ Alex said as he kissed Louis forehead.  
  
‘’I love you both too.’’ Harry said as he smiled. He was so happy with his mates, they didn’t judge him and liked him for who he was, something he always looked for in a mate and he had two! Louis wanted to reply too but just couldn’t talk right now so he just whimpered and nodded.   
  
‘’You alright love?’’ Harry asked from behind him.   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yes..’’ He managed to say. Harry and Alex were both coming inside him making him whimper, feeling all their come inside his belly. Maybe he should think about going on birth control or something, maybe it’s only a 0,01% change he could get pregnant outside a heat but it could happen…  
  
The Alpha’s were prepping him with kisses everywhere, face, head, neck, shoulder and his back. Though before he knew he drifted off to sleep, safely caged in between his strong Alpha’s arms and tied to his Alpha’s.  
  
‘’Is your knot okay?’’ Alex whispered so he wouldn’t wake Louis. Knotting at the same time could hurt the Alpha’s too.   
  
‘’Yes, perfectly fine yours?’’ Harry whispered back.  
  
‘’Same, he’s so perfect.’’ Alex said as he brushed a hair out of Louis' face  
  
Harry nodded, kissing Louis’ shoulder. ‘’He is.’’  
  
Alex yawned. ‘’Well let’s go back to sleep, love.’’   
  
‘’Goodnight Al.’’ Harry whispered.  
  
~  
  
_At the Styles main house_

Desmond Styles, the Alpha of the Styles Clan was pacing through his room while Anne was reading a book in bed. ‘’Can you please stop pacing around like that?’’ She asked.   
  
‘’How? We still haven’t found that damn Silver Fox that killed Edward!’’ He growled at her.  
  
Anna was an Omega and mated with Desmond Styles. She had four, now three,  children, three from the same litter; Edward, Harry, Marcel and one girl Gemma. The boys were all Alpha’s and her daughter was an Omega. She never approved of her husband and Edward hunting those Silver Foxes but in the end she was just an Omega for them. So now she lost one of her children and it was Desmond’s and Edward’s own fault. If they would just stop destroying families and lives like that this wouldn’t have happened. And the worst part is that her husband is now more focused on getting the Silver Fox killed.   
  
Desmond has become more violent and aggressive since the Alpha Silver Fox delivered Edwards coat at their front door. Yesterday he went to the Payne and Maliks for help but they brushed him off saying it wasn’t worth it, Desmond felt betrayed by them and said he wanted to cut all ties with them. He was working himself in a mess and this will all backfire to him one day. The last hope Desmond had was for Harry to take over Edwards part but Desmond never learned anything about hunting to his children except Edward. So to learn everything to Harry would take some time and Marcel? Well Marcel left after he found out about coating and hunting, saying it was horrible and disgusting something he couldn’t be part of and they never heard from their son ever again.   
  
‘’I’ll kill him, I’ll hang him on the fucking wall where he belongs!’’ Desmond roared through the room making Anne flinch.   
  
Anne’s ears dropped down. ‘’Des, please calm down.. you’re scaring me.’’  
  
‘’Shut up Anne!’’ He growled at her, eyes glowing red. ‘’If only we had more children then I could have a substitution for Edward but no, you couldn’t bare anything anymore after the triplets.’’ He said.  
  
Her body always has been weak and after having Gemma her body shut down, no heats anymore deeming her infertile. It happened to a lot of Omega’s when they got older or having big litters, some Omega’s could produce litter after litter without a problem and some can’t handle twins before their body shut down.  
  
‘’I’m sorry.’’ She said, lowering her ears.  
  
‘’Tsk. Well I have no choice but to teach Harry to hunt them down.’’ He said. ‘’Now that the Payne’s and Maliks abandoned our Clan means I have to form an alliance with the Alpha of the Hunter Clan.’’ Desmond smirked, ‘ _that Fox is going down_ ,’ he thought.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	17. Stars can't shine without darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! :) Because I can't update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow so the next update will be on Friday. :)

Liam, Zayn and Niall were cuddling with each other on the couch because Alex, Harry and Louis had their night together and they didn’t wanted to disturb the newly trio. Niall though kinda disliked it because he missed Louis so much on their weekends and felt like Louis was slipping away a little.

Liam’s phone went of, groaning he stood up to pick up his phone. ‘’Hello?’’ He said.

‘’Liam, it’s dad.’’ A low voice through the phone.

‘’Dad? Haven’t spoken you in a while.’’ Liam said. His father’s name is Geoff and he’s an Alpha mated with his mother Karen. He has a very good bond with his father and rarely disagreed on something with him.

‘’I’m sorry, my son but in two weeks there’s an meeting with the Payne’s.’’ His dad sighed. ‘’Zayn’s parents are probably going to contact him soon too.’’

‘’Wait, hold on what happened?’’ Liam asked, getting a bit worried now. ‘’Why aren’t the Styles involved?’’

His dad sighed. ‘’Harry’s father, Desmond, has gone mad after Edwards death…’’ Geoff paused. ‘’We don’t want any part in this selfish war, we don’t want to fight with the Silver Clan.’’ Geoff said.

‘’War?'' Liam repeated.   
  
Geoff sighed. ''Yes, he wants war with the Silver Clan and kill every single one of them.''   
  
''We better don’t, they’re human too dad…’’ Liam said. Ever since he knows about Louis and Alex his point of view completely changed. Like he was living so selfishly, not even thinking about how Silver Foxes felt having their families destroyed and killed.

‘’I know Liam, we want to contact the Silver Alpha someway so we can make a truce or something. Desmond is not going to forgive us for this so I predict he’ll form an alliance with the Hunters..’’ Geoff said.

An idea popped up in Liam’s head, what if he asked Alex to form an alliance with them? ‘’Dad, I can maybe get in contact with the Alpha Fox.’’ Liam said.

‘’What, impossible? How do you know him?’’

Liam sighed. ‘’It’s a long story dad, but can you honestly promise me that you won’t betray the Silver Clan in any way?’’

‘’I promise my son, if I form an alliance then I will catch a bullet for them.’’ Geoff sighed. ‘’Your mother and I, Zayn’s parents and Harry parents have talked about stopping all this madness, though Desmond furiously refused. Anne later informed us about her opinion, stating she hates what her husband and son were doing.’’

‘’Alright dad, I’ll see what I can do alright?’’ Liam said.

‘’Alright, I love you my son, be careful.’’

Liam smiled into the phone. ‘’ I love you too dad’’ Liam said before he hanged up.

He walked back into the room, seeing Zayn on his phone too talking with his mother. After his conversation ended he informed him on what his parents said, basically the same Geoff said to him. Niall listened to Zayn’s conversation with his mother so knew what is was about. ‘’So, Harry’s dad basically declared war on Alex?’’ Niall asked.

The Alpha’s nodded. ‘’Yeah, so let’s go and inform him about it.’’ Liam said. The other two followed him out the door to Harry’s room where Alex would most likely be.   
  
~

The three of them just had sex again, no double penetration this time though. Harry knotted Louis this time and five minutes after his knot deflated, Liam busted through their door. Harry was used to it so didn’t react on it but Alex wasn’t, thinking a possible threat came to fight for his claim on Louis or something because his red eyes were glowing and he was growling at Liam. Harry placed his hand on Alex’s shoulder and felt the Alpha calm down immediately. ‘’No threat, Al.’’ He said.

‘’O my god, it reeks of sex in here…’’ Zayn said, holding his nose close with his fingers. Niall happily bounced on the bed and jumped on a naked Louis. ‘’Ni!’’ He happily squealed, embracing the Omega and pulling him with him under the covers, not even bothered that he’s naked since he literally fucked Niall with a dildo. ‘’Lou.’’ Niall said as he scented Louis neck, his scent was now mixed with Harry and Alex.

Alex sighed. ‘’Why the hell would you jump in bed with two naked Alpha’s and Omega?’’ He asked, silently judging Niall mental health. Niall shrugged. ‘’Don’t care, Louis is mine too.’’ He said possessively. Louis kissed Niall's head. ‘’Yes, and you’re mine too Ni.’’ He said.

Harry sighed. ‘’So why are you three idiots here?’’ He asked, glancing at Liam and Zayn.

‘’Our parents just called and there is a slight problem..’’ Liam said.

Harry’s ears perked up. ‘’What problem?’’

Liam glanced at Zayn who nodded, saying he can tell it. ‘’Uhm, well your dad kinda is going crazy and wants a war against Alex, asked our Clan’s for help which we aren't giving so he felt rejected or something and is probably gonna form an alliance with the Hunter to destroy us all.. ‘’ Liam rattled.

Alex’s ears perked up. ’’Wait he wants to start a war against me?’’ He snorted, Desmond wouldn’t be able to win.

Liam nodded. ‘’Yes, though he’ll fully involve the Hunter clan..’’

Alex snorted. ‘’So, you’re families don’t support his decision?’’ Alex asked.

Zayn shook his head. ‘’Our families have been talking with each other for a while now, wanting to stop all the stuff they’re doing to your Clan…’’ Zayn paused. ‘’Well, Harry mother too but not his dad obviously…’’

Alex nodded. ‘’So, let me guess your dad wants to contact me so we can form an alliance too?’’ He asked as Harry threw some clothes to him to cover himself up.

Liam nodded. ‘’He did mention it yeah..’’

‘’Alright, I would like to talk to him if he can give me some prove that he won’t betray me.’’ Alex said. ''In the end I won't trust someone so easily.''

Harry raised an eyebrow. ‘’Wait, are you really going to fight my dad?’’

Alex sighed. ‘’Love, if it brings my Clan or Lou in danger then yes I will and if I can get an alliance out of it it’s a win-win for me.’’ Alex paused. ‘’Even if I have to hurt or kill your father for our freedom then I will gladly do it.’’

Harry shook his head. ‘’Not in that way, I’ve never been close to my dad, only Edward was close to him. I’ll support you guys of course, I’ll do anything to make sure Lou and you are safe.’’ Harry said as he nudged Alex shoulder with his. Did Alex really think he would take his father’s side in this?

Alex notices Harry’s unsureness. ‘’I know you would protect us Haz, but I just wanted to say it before you would change your mind. I will eliminate any threat to my Clan, you, Louis or even those idiots that don’t know how to knock.’’

Niall snorted behind him at his remark so Alex gave him a warning glare. Niall pouted but lowered his ears for the Alpha. Louis gathered Niall in his arms and glared at his brother. ‘’Don’t you dare make him lower his ears.’’ Louis growled. Alex huffed and turned his head back to business.

‘’So, proof?’’ He asked. He’s not going to risk walking into a trap or something.

Liam nodded. ‘’I’ll let you call my dad, if he promises something he will never go back on his word, ever.’’ Liam said. Alex judged his statement before nodded, Liam was speaking very highly about his dad. ‘’Alright, call.’’ He said. Liam nodded, grabbing his phone to call his dad. His dad picked up almost immediately so he putted the phone on voice speaker.

‘’Liam?’’ His dad asked.

‘’Yeah, dad. You wanted to talk to the Alpha right?’’ He asked.

‘’Wait you seriously managed that?’’ His dad asked.

Alex spoke up. ‘’He did.’’

It was silence for a moment before Liam’s dad picked himself up. ‘’Normally I would introduce myself in person but my name is Geoff Payne, Alpha of the Payne Clan.’’ He said.

‘’Alexander Tomlinson, Alpha of the Silver Clan.’’ Alex introduced himself. ‘’Nice to meet you.’’

‘’I think you already have heard most of it from my son but can we talk in person, not on the phone?’’ Geoff asked.

Alex nodded, even though the Alpha couldn’t see it. ‘’I would want to, but how can I be sure that it won’t be a trap?’’ He asked. He focused really hard on Geoff’s voice to hear any ill intentions in it but till now he had found none. It silenced again for a moment before you heard Geoff sigh. ‘’You can’t.’’ Geoff honestly answered, and it was the exact answer Alex wanted to hear. You can never be sure that something is or isn’t a trap.

Alex smirked. ‘’Good answer. So when do you want to have a meeting?’’ Alex asked. ‘’Well, The Maliks are coming in two weeks to us for a meeting, so are Liam and Zayn, so it’s best to do it then right?’’

‘’Alright, you’ll see me in two weeks then.’’ Alex said.

‘’Great, thank you.’’ Geoff honestly said.

‘’Don’t thank me but your son.’’

Liam grabbed his phone, putted of the voice speaker to end the call with his dad. ‘’Alright, bye dad.’’ He said before he hanged up. Liam sighed, nodding his head at Alex. ‘’Thanks.’’ He said.

‘’No problem, it’s actually a pretty good situation for me.’’ He said.

‘’Why?’’ Harry asked, how could it possibly be a good situation if his dad and the Hunters form an alliance?

‘’Well, If I have the Maliks and the Payne’s at my side and they seriously want to stop the hunters then it’s a big step for us.’’ Alex said. ‘’Two prestigious clans that want to ban  the hunting is a big deal.’’ Harry nodded, that made sense. But what if Alex got hurt in all this? ‘’Just don’t die, please.’’ He pleaded.

Alex eyes widened, a small smile forming on his lips. ‘’I won’t Haz. Promise.’’ He said as he kissed Harry on his lips, reassuring his promise.

Niall groaned behind them. ‘’Ugh get a room!’’ He said making Louis laugh under the covers. Alex rolled his eyes. ‘’We have a room, that you’re intruding in if I have to remind you that.’’ He said.

Niall stoke his tong out, making a weird face at Alex. ‘’I’m not intruding wherever Louis is because I’m always allowed to come in where he is.’’ Niall said, defending himself.

Louis nodded. ‘’Point to Niall!’’ He giggled.

Harry clasped him on his back. ‘’Just don’t, give it up.’’ He said. ''No one can come between those two.'' 

Alex growled. ‘’Damn Omega princesses.’’ He muttered under his breath, though hard enough for everyone to hear.

‘’Hey, we heard that!’’ Louis said.  
  
''That's the point, baby bro.'' Alex smirked.

The Alpha’s all laughed and hanged out for a while until it got late and Liam and Zayn decided to head back to their room. Niall actually went with them this time, without making a fuss about leaving Louis so now the three of them were laying inside their bed, Louis was receiving hundreds of kissing from his Alpha’s.

Louis turned around so his back was now against Harry’s chest so he was facing Alex. ‘’Be careful Al..’’ Louis whispered.

His brother smiled and kissed his lips a few times. ‘’I’m strong Lou, I’m strong enough to protect you and Haz and I will. I’ll never let anyone hurt either of you, alright?’’   
‘’But don’t get hurt for our sake.’’ Louis whispered, he didn’t tell them but he had a nightmare again when he slept with Niall last week, it was not even close to how bad they were but it was about Alex and Harry dying so it still sucked.

‘’If I have to get hurt so I can protect you then I don’t care Lou.’’ He said as he kissed his little brother’s forehead.

Louis felt Harry’s breath on his ear. ‘’We won’t let anyone hurt you and I’ll make sure no one hurts Alex, alright Lou?’’ Harry asked.

Louis nodded. ‘’Okay.’’ He said.  Alex smiled. ‘’Now, love go to sleep because I have to go back to my Clan in two hours.’’ He said.

Louis hummed, feeling his Alpha’s arms cage him in so he was safe and protected in between them.

~  
 _Styles Main house_  
  
Desmond had arranged a meeting with the Alpha of the Hunter clan, hoping it would result in an alliance so he could destroy the Silver Fox and maybe even the Payne’s and Maliks, those betrayers. Someone knocked on the door, a servant. ‘’Sir, the Alpha of the Hunter Clan, De-‘’

‘’Send him in.’’ He ordered.

The servant nodded his head and bowed slightly to show his respect to his Alpha. Not long after a knock came again, his nose already scented the other Alpha. The Alpha had a very strong scent, radiating strong pheromones through his mansion.

The servant came into the room again. ‘’Sir, this is the room.’’ He addressed the Hunter Clan’s Alpha.

‘’Thank you for guiding me.’’ He said, his voice sharp and deep.

The servant bowed before scurrying off as soon as he could. Desmond stood up, raised his hand to introduce himself. ‘’Desmond Styles, Alpha of the Styles Clan.’’ He said as he felt a strong hand shake his. ‘’Christian Hunter, Alpha of the Hunter Clan.’’ He said.

‘’Nice to finally meet you Christian,’’ Desmond said as he gestured to an empty seat. ‘’Why don’t you take a seat so we can talk?’’ Christian nodded and sat down. ‘’First of all, I’m sorry for your loss..’’ Christian said.

Desmond nodded. ‘’He wasn’t meant to die yet, that’s also one of the reasons I require your assistance.’’ Desmond said.

‘’I figured.’’

Desmond sighed. ‘’I asked the Payne’s and Maliks for help but they declined, too afraid of the Silver Fox I guess.’’ Desmond growled. Christian nodded. ‘’I’m actually pretty close to catching the Silver Fox.’’ Christian said making Desmond raise his eyebrow. ‘’How? If I may ask.’’ He asked.

‘’I have a certain spy that found out he often goes to a University to meet others in the weekends.’’ Christian paused. ‘’One is a dirty brown colored Fox and the other isn’t identified yet.’’ He said.

Desmond hummed. ‘’So you’re going to use them as your advantage?’’

Christian nodded. ‘’They have to be really special to him if he visits them in a University, away from his Clan.’’ He smirked. ‘’So my plan is already set in motion and it’s quite simple, catch one of those and he’ll fall for any trap.’’

Desmond smirked. ‘’Great, I also had one more question..’’ Desmond paused. ‘’I still have two remaining Alpha sons, one who’s a coward and I haven’t heard from since he left and the other is Harry. He can be trained as a substituent for Edward.’’

Christian nodded. ‘’If he does not oppose what we do then I don’t mind, of course he’ll have to start from the beginning and work his way up like any other.’’ Christian said.

Desmond nodded. ‘’Of course, I’ll have a talk with him.’’ He said.

‘’Good, then in the mean time I’ll catch one of his special buddies and I’ll let you know when I do because I will require your help too to fight The Silver Fox.’’ Christian said.

‘’Alright, deal.’’ Desmond said as they both stood up to shake hands.

‘’Well, business is done so I’m going back.’’ Christian said.

Desmond nodded. ‘’Yes, thanks again.’’ He said. Christian smirked. ‘’No problem, we need all the help we can get since killing the Silver Fox is going to be very, very hard.’’ He said as he walked out the door. Desmond sighed before sitting back down, phone next to his ear to call Harry, who didn’t pick up, frustrating him even more.

~

‘’My dad is calling.’’ Harry said as he looked at Alex, Louis was sleeping in between them.

Alex raised an eyebrow. ‘’Do not pick up.’’ He advised.

‘’I wasn’t planning on picking up anyway but thanks for the advice.’’ He said.

Alex shrugged. ‘’You’re welcome, love.’’ He smirked.

Harry switched his phone off. ‘’Guess I’m going to need a new one soon.’’ He said. He didn’t want anything to do with his father anymore, though he could never abandon his mother or sister so he had to get her out of the Main house soon.

‘’Well, I’m going back.. Take care Haz.’’ Alex said as he kissed Harry and scented his neck.

‘’I will, love.’’ Harry said, baring his neck to give Alex more access to it.

‘’See you.’’ He whispered before walking over to Louis and kissing his little brothers forehead. ‘’I love you so much, baby bro.’’ He whispered. He walked over to the window, hanging half out of it already before looking back to look at Harry. ‘’And I love you too.’’ He said to Harry, smirking as he jumped down. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, his mate was an idiot. He closed the window before crawling back into bed, feeling Louis curl up in his arms immediately.  
  
~   
  
_Two weeks later_  
  
Tomorrow was the meeting with The Payne’s and the Maliks and Alex, so Harry decided to come along too. Louis and Niall weren’t going since they still had to attend their classes and they weren’t allowed to take part in the meeting anyway. The Alpha’s would stay there for a few days before coming back so Harry was packing his bag right now, Alex and Louis were cuddling in bed while watching Harry stuff things in his bag.

‘’Haz, we’re only there for a few days not a whole fucking month.’’ Alex reminded the Alpha.

Harry sighed. ‘’I just want to have enough you know?’’ He said. Alex hummed, thinking he should groom Louis since he hasn’t done that for a while. ‘’Lou, crawl in my lap.’’ He ordered. Louis looked confused at his brother before shrugging and crawling in Alex’s lap, facing him.

Alex pecked his nose. ‘’Good boy.’’ He said making Louis blush.

He started by licking Louis’ neck, at each side before moving up to his ears. Louis purred with each lick his brother applied to his skin, his eyes were closed like he was really enjoying the attention. Then his brother groomed his face till Harry interrupted his session because Harry was done with packing his damn back, finally. Harry called Zayn saying that they were ready to go. Zayn said to meet them at his car before he hanged up.

Harry sighed. ‘’Al, it’s time to go.’’ He said.

Alex hummed, kissing Louis for one more time before passing the Omega to Harry who also kissed him. ‘’You can stay in my room, okay? I already asked Niall to sleep here too so you’ll both be together for the next few days.’’ Harry said.

Louis nodded. ‘’Both of you be careful alright? And make sure to protect each other.’’ Louis said as he circled his arms around Harry middle, feeling his Alpha’s arm embrace him too. He felt a weight press against his back. ‘’I won’t let anything happen to Haz, love.’’ Alex whispered in the back of his neck.

‘’Promise?’’ Louis asked.

‘’Promise.’’ Alex said as he kissed the top of Louis’ head.

Harry smiled. ‘’And I’ll make sure nothing happens to Alex.’’ He said so Louis smiled back to his Alpha. ‘’Okay.’’ Louis said.

Harry placed a hand on each of Louis cheeks before kissing the Omega lovingly on his lips. ‘’I love you Lou, stay safe alright?’’ Harry said making Louis nod. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ He giggled.

Alex turned him around kissing him too. ‘’I love you too.’’ He said.

Louis smiled at his Alpha’s, he was so glad to have them. Always making sure that he’s safe and feeling content and happy. ‘’I love you two too, so much.’’ He said.

The Alpha’s said their goodbye’s again, involving a lot of kissing, before heading out to Zayn’s car to meet Liam and Zayn there too. Louis, of course, was going to miss them both but he’ll be alright since he had Niall.

~  
  
Christian Hunter was sitting in his office when a knock on the door disturbed his work. ‘’Come in.’’ He growled.

‘’Sir, it’s me.’’ A small voice said as a Beta Wolf came into view. ‘’I have information for you surrounding the Silver Fox, sir.’’ He said. Christian nodded, gesturing to the Beta to sit down which he did. ‘’Jared, what kind of information do you have?’’

‘’I saw the Alpha Silver Fox leaving the University with three other Alpha’s, one of them was one of the two he occasionally visits…’’ Jared said. Christians eyes lit up, so the other one was left behind. ‘’Good job Jared, you’re one of my best spies and I’m very happy with your work so you’ll get a promotion from me.’’ He said.

Jared eyes lit up. ‘’Thank you sir!’’ He said as he bowed his head towards the Alpha.

‘’Thank you, Jared. You’re dismissed for now, you’ll have some free time for the rest of the week.’’ Christian said.

Jared nodded, standing up and bowing again for his Alpha before walking out the room.

Christian smirked. ‘’Perfect.’’ He mumbled to himself, with a sly smirk on his face. He grabbed his phone to call one of his most trust worthy, strong hunter who he could trust with this case. His partner picked up immediately. ‘’Alpha?’’ The voice said.

‘’Michael, I have a very important job for you.’’ Christian said, he heard Michael smirk into the phone. ‘’Oh? Command me then brother, I was getting bored lately.’’ Michael grinned.

Christian sighed. ‘’This has to be taken seriously alright and that’s why I’m asking you since I don’t want someone to fuck this up.’’ Christen said. ‘’Go to the University for Wolves and Foxes and I want you to bring a dirty brown Fox to me.’’

‘’Alright, can you mail me all the info I need?’’ Michael asked, if his Alpha was being so serious it had to be very important.

‘’Already did, I want you to do it before tonight and bring that Fox to me.’’ He smirked into the phone.

‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ Michael said, also smirking. Finally he got a mission again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	18. Sometimes the bravest thing you can do is to admit that you're scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Was planning on updating tomorrow but I had some time to spare so here you go! <3

Louis was sitting on Harry’s bed, well actually their bed by now, waiting for Niall to come and cure his boredom. Finally after a few minutes the Wolf stormed inside Harry’s room, with a big bag of chips in his hand. ‘’Louuu!’’ Niall whined as he jumped on him. ‘’Ni!’’ Louis said as he kissed the Wolf’s forehead making Niall giggle. ‘’Why are you eating again?’’ Louis asked.   
  
‘’Because I’m hungry?’’ Niall answer sarcastically.   
  
Louis rolled his eyes. ‘’You are always hungry.’’ Louis said.  
  
Niall giggled. ‘’That’s true!’’  
  
‘’Didn’t you just had lunch?’’ Louis asked. ‘’So how the fuck are you hungry again?’’ He groaned.  
  
Niall shrugged. ‘’I just need more to eat.’’ He said. ‘’Lou, can we watch a movie while we cuddle or something?’’ He asked.  
  
Louis nodded, there’s no way he could deny his Niall anything. ‘’Of course, love.’’ He said as he kissed Niall’s forehead again. ‘’Why don’t you change and lay down while I put a movie on?’’ Louis asked.  
  
Niall nodded and smiled at his best friend. ‘’Alright!’’ He said before walking over to Harry’s closet to find some clothes to change in to. He found a shirt that, surprisingly, smelled like Louis so he putted that on before crawling into bed under the covers. They settled on a romantic movie about an Omega prince that had to marry an Alpha prince to stop the war between their countries, of course the Omega didn’t have a choice and the movie is basically about them falling in love eventually.   
  
Louis crawled in the bed next to Niall, curling up against each other for warmth and comfort. The movie had a sequel that they decided to watch afterwards too but an hour into the sequel they fell asleep in each other arms. Louis felt always so comfortable in Niall's arms, so warm, so safe and feeling home.  
  
~  
  
The Alpha’s arrived at the Payne’s Main house a few hours after their departure. Alex saw Geoff Payne, nervously, waiting in front of the porch for their arrival. The four of them excited the car, Liam walking in front with Zayn and Alex and Harry walked behind them.   
  
‘’Dad!’’ Liam said as he hugged his father, feeling his father’s arms around him was one of the best feelings ever.   
  
‘’Liam, glad you could make it.’’ Geoff said. He greeted Zayn with a handshake and a pat on his shoulder. He hadn’t expected Harry to be here too. ‘’Harry.’’ He said as he shook Harry’s hand.   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Nice to see you again, sir.’’ He said.   
  
Geoff smiled. ‘’Drop those formalities, didn’t know you were coming too since it’s about your father.’’ He said.   
  
‘’I know but I do not support my father' decisions in any way.’’ Harry said. ‘’Sir, this is Alexander.’’ He said as he gestured to Alex.  
  
Geoff knew that the Alpha Silver Fox was supposed to be freakishly strong but after seeing him in person it’s just unbelievable. The Alpha in front of him was showing dominance in every single way with strong, broad shoulders and those piercing blue eyes that could see through your soul. He offered his hand to the Alpha so he could shake it when he felt Alexander’s hand slide into his. ‘’Geoff Payne, pleasure to meet you.’’ Geoff said.  
  
Alex nodded, shaking Geoff’s hand. ‘’Alexander Tomlinson, Pleasure to meet you too.’’ Alex said.   
  
Geoff nodded and offered the Alpha a smile. ‘’How about we go inside so I can introduce you to my wife?’’ He said. Alex nodded and followed the man in with Harry close to his side, like the Alpha was saying that he wasn’t going anywhere.   
  
Geoff let them in to a very spacious room where three others were enjoying each other’s company, but when they walked in everyone stopped talking and turned their heads towards them. An Omega Wolf approached them, smiling as she stormed to Liam. ‘’Liam, my puppy.’’ She said as she hugged her, bigger and taller Alpha son.   
  
Liam groaned but hugged his mother back. ‘’Not a puppy anymore, mom.’’ He said, feeling his mother pinch his ear making him hiss a little, because it still hurts a little..  
  
‘’You will always be my puppy, even if you’re eighty.’’ She scolded her son.  
  
Liam just rolled his eyes but didn’t argue with his mother. Geoff place his hand on her back while gesturing to Alex. ‘’Love, this is the Alpha of the Silver Clan.’’ He said.   
  
Alex bowed his head for the Omega, which kinda surprised everyone but Harry, Liam and Zayn. Most people thought he was just a savage with no manners, a cold blooded killer, not that he cared about their opinion though. ‘’Alexander Tomlinson, lovely to meet you ma'am.’’ He said to the Omega.   
  
She nodded, still surprised by the gesture. Nowadays Alpha's treated Omega’s good but not all had respect for the Omega’s and she knew a lot about it so seeing the Alpha Silver Fox with a very bad reputation bowing his head to her made her surprised. ‘’Karen Payne, Pleasure to meet you Alex.’’ She said. ‘’Harry and Zayn, it’s nice to see you two again!’’ She said happily.   
  
Harry and Zayn smiled at her. ‘’It is, haven’t seen you in a while.’’ Harry said as he was also pulled into a hug by Karen before she did the same to Zayn.  
  
Another three people approached them and Zayn recognised his parents immediately. ‘’Mom, dad.’’ He said as he hugged his parents.   
  
His mother kissed his cheek, because that’s the only thing she could reach. Her son grew up way too fast. ‘’Zaynie, how are you?’’ His mother asked.  
  
‘’I’m great, mom.’’ He answered.   
  
‘’Son, give me another hug because I haven’t seen you in such a while.’’ His father said. Zayn had a great bond with his parents, also his siblings though they were all scattered throughout the country, doing different things.   
  
‘’Sure dad.’’ Zayn said as he was gathered into his father’s arms. ‘’I missed you a lot Zayn.’’ He said.  
  
‘’Missed you too dad.’’ Zayn said before pulling back. ‘’Dad I want to introduce you to the Alpha of the Silver Clan.’’ He said. His father nodded, he already noticed the Silver ear and tail, and the dominant presence of Alex. Alex offered his hand, which he took. ‘’Yaser Malik.’’ Yaser said.   
  
‘’Alexander Tomlinson.’’ He said again.   
  
‘’This is my wife, Trisha Malik.’’ Yaser said as he gestured to the Omega next to him.   
  
She nodded her head. ‘’Nice to meet you.’’ She said.  
  
Alex greeted her the same as Karen. ‘’Pleasure to meet you.’’ He said, earning a smile from Trisha.   
  
Geoff cleared his throat. ‘’So how about we take a seat and talk about business?’’ He said. They all nodded before scattering to the table to take a seat, of course Harry sat down next to Alex. The others were a bit surprised by Harry because ever since the Alpha walked in he had been close to Alex, flanking his every move but Alex did the same to Harry.   
  
Alex sighed, he noticed the stares of the others towards Harry and him. ‘’For those that don’t know, Harry is my future mate so you don’t have to be surprised at our behavior.’’ He said, better to have that cleared right?  Alex saw those widened eyes and it was totally worth it, their looks were priceless.   
  
Geoff nodded. ‘’Well congratulations.’’ He said. Alex really liked this man, he was very honest, straight forward and good to his family.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Thanks.’’  
  
‘’Well, how about we talk about your father Harry.’’ Yaser asked.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Before we start, you don’t have to bear in mind that Desmond being my father. I do not take part in any of his activities and I want to stop him in any way possible.’’ He said.   
  
Yaser nodded. ‘’Good, that was my only hesitation.’’ Yaser said.   
  
‘’So Alex, I’m just going to be straight to the point. Do you want to form an alliance with us?’’ Geoff asked.   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’I do but if we do I will count on the both of you.’’ Alex said.   
  
Geoff nodded. ‘’We can talk about what we would help you with and what we wouldn’t.’’ He said. ‘’Of course you can state your limits to helping us too.’’     
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Great, so with what would you need my help?’’ He asked.  
  
Geoff sighed.‘’Desmond will form an alliance with the Hunter clan, probably already has, and will try to eliminate us. We want your protection against them.’’ He said.   
  
Alex nodded, looking very serious and Alpha-like and Harry thought it was the hottest thing ever. ‘’Understandable.’’ Alex said. ‘’I will give you protection but in return I want your help defeating Desmond.’’  
  
‘’Would you really need our help with that?’’ Yaser asked.  
  
‘’Not in fighting, but in getting him somewhere I can fight him.’’ Alex said.   
  
Geoff nodded. ‘’We can do that. Maybe luring him in by saying we want to help him anyway.’’

‘’Exactly, I like you.’’ Alex smirked.   
  
Geoff nodded. ‘’Likewise.’’  
  
Harry’s phone went off making everyone glared at him, he muttered an apology and wanted to switch it off but he saw Niall’s name on his screen. ‘’Niall?’’ He mumbled into the phone, ignoring everyone stares.   
Niall was in hysterics, hiccuping and crying telling him what happened. Harry’s eyes widened and his face getting pale. Alex noticed something was wrong with him and tangled their hands together. ‘’Haz, what’s wrong?’’ Alex asked, looking genially concerned suddenly.   
  
Harry gulped.. ‘’Lou.. Lou is-… Lou got taken away.’’ He whispered while his eyes filled with tears and escaped his eyes.   
  
~  
  
Louis and Niall were just done with their nap and starting the sequel over because they missed a lot when they fell asleep. They heard the door open so the two Omega’s looked at each other, confused to why the others would already be back.   
  
Niall stood up to greet them. ‘’Already back guy-‘’ Niall stilled, seeing a strange Alpha in front of him. ‘’Wh- who are you?’’ He whimpered as he slowly backed off.   
  
The Alpha shushed him. ‘’Shhh, don’t be scared love I’m not here for you.’’ The stranger whispered making Niall’s eyes widen. He wasn’t here for him but… but for Louis. ‘’LOUIS RU-!’’ He yelled as the strong Alpha threw him against the wall. He saw Louis yelling at the Alpha, he wanted to tell Louis to run and leave him but just couldn’t talk.   
  
Louis growled at the Alpha. ‘’What do you think you’re doing?!’’ He screamed.   
  
‘’Don’t scream so much, damn my ears. I’m only doing my job.’’ The stranger said. ‘’I’m Michael from the Hunter Clan and my Alpha ordered me to take you to him, so here I am. I won’t hurt you if you just listen.’’ Michael said.   
  
Louis eyes widened, did they know about him? No way, he was not going to die now, not when he's finally happy again. ‘’I won’t listen to you, or anyone. Fuck off.’’ Louis growled, he was so glad his Omega was shutting up now and let him do his thing.   
  
The Alpha sighed. ‘’Alright then I want to make a deal, if you come with me without making a fuss I’ll let your friend over here live. If you don’t then I,’’ Michael pulled a gun out and aimed it at Niall’s head. ‘’will shoot him..’’ He threatened.   
  
Louis gulped, he can’t let Niall die. His heart was beating so fast so suddenly, the gun was pointing at Niall, his Niall, his only friend, his best friend..  
  
 ‘’You have a deal, if you let me treat him first.’’ Louis tried to bargain.   
  
Niall wanted to object, he didn’t want to let Louis sacrifice himself for him. He wanted to object but couldn’t, he blacked out because of the impact of the Alpha’s blow, letting darkness consume him.   
  
Louis picked his unconscious friend up and laid him in bed to inspect his friend but finding no visible wounds making him sigh in relieve. He kissed Niall’s forehead before turning to the stranger. ‘’Well a deal is a deal…’’ He mumbled.  
  
‘’It is.’’ Michael said as he gestured to the door. ‘’Let’s go.’’ He said as Louis nodded and followed him out.   
  
_Few hours later_  
  
Niall woke up with a major headache, slowly his memories returned of the Alpha storming inside the room and Louis sacrificing himself for him. Niall cried and cried before calling Harry with shaking hands to inform him about what happened.  
  
~  
  
Alex eyes widened. ‘’What do mean Louis got taken Haz?’’ Alex panicked, what the hell happened to his brother? Was he going to lose Louis after all? He just couldn’t deal with that, he can’t…  
  
Harry ignored him, telling Niall that he’s coming back immediately before hanging up. He turned to Alex, still sniffling. ‘’He got taken by a Hunter, but judging from the way he talked to Louis didn’t mean he knew who he was, says Niall.’’ Harry said.   
  
‘’Why would he take him if he doesn’t know who he is?’’ Alex asked, getting tears in his own eyes as well.   
  
Liam and Zayn stood up to comfort the other Alpha’s. ‘’Mom, dad we have to go.’’ Liam spoke for the others.   
  
Geoff nodded. ‘’Care to give a small explaining?’’ He was shocked to see so much emotion in Alex’s eyes, the Alpha was supposed to be a cold blooded killer but ever since he met the Alpha he just didn’t think that about him. Geoff thought he was a very responsible, protecting and loving Alpha for the people he cared about, of course the people that hurts the people he cares about will be sent to hell.  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Louis, my little brother got somehow taken away by a Hunter but he dyes his coat so he isn’t taken because of his Silver coat. Louis is an Omega, our future Omega.’’ He tried to explain but he just couldn’t say anything better.   
  
Geoff nodded. ‘’Then let’s get him the fuck back as fast as we can.’’ He said.   
  
‘’Liam, Zayn can the both of you go get Niall? It’s not safe to stay in the University for now.’’ Alex said, trying to think clearly and not show how freaked out he is. The Alpha’s nodded before speeding off to Zayn’s car and driving really fast, exceeding all speed limits so that they could get to Niall as fast as possible.   
  
Karen sighed, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water for Alex. Maybe the Alpha was trying to hold it to himself but she could she how freaked out and scared he was. She offered him a glass of water, hearing the Alpha sniffle a thank you before drinking it down in one gulp.  
  
What if they do know or what If they find out about his coat? What if they are going to skin him? Did he fail to protect his loved one in the end too? All these things went through Alex’s mind. ‘’Al , love calm down please.’’ Harry pleaded, placing soft kisses on the Alpha’s head.   
  
Alex didn’t even noticed he was curled up in his chair with his head between his legs, trembling. ‘’I can’t lose him Haz, I can’t.. I can’t..’’ Alex sniffled as he felt Harry’s arms embrace him in a tight hug.  ‘’We’ll find him, we will.’’ Harry said, trying to convince himself too though. ‘’We promised him right?’’ Harry said.   
  
Three hours later Liam and Zayn arrived with a crying Niall in Zayn’s arms. Harry’s heart broke since Niall had to see Louis get taken away, without being able to do anything about it. Niall looked him in the eyes before crying some more. ‘’I’m so, so, so, so ,so sorry.’’ Niall cried as he rattled hundreds apologies.  
  
Harry cried too, Alpha be damned, before running over to the Omega and hugging Niall to comfort him. ‘’Not your fault Ni, not your fault.’’ Harry said trying to comfort the crying Omega.They were all seated in the giant living room but Geoff, Yaser, Karen and Trisha had no clue about what to do. They talked more with Alex and Harry about Louis and were fully informed now and they understood why they were going crazy right now but they didn’t know the full story of Niall’s part because even they didn’t know.   
  
Harry sat down with Niall in his lap on the couch, shushing the crying Omega who was only rattling _sorry_ through his crying and whimpering. Niall calmed down after all the Alpha’s were whispering sweet things in his ear about how it wasn’t his fault and that they were going to get Louis back as soon as possible.   
  
‘’Ni, can you slowly tell what happened?’’ Liam asked as he was rubbing circles on the omega’s back.   
  
Niall nodded and took a deep breath. ‘’Louis and I were just lying in bed when suddenly the door opened and I- I thought that I was one of you so I went to greet you but I saw a strange Alpha standing there.’’ Niall sniffed. ‘’He.. He said he wasn’t there for me so I told Louis to run before the Alpha threw me against the wall and I was on the verge of blacking out when Louis was yelling at the Alpha. The Alpha introduced himself as Michael saying that his Alpha wanted to talk to Louis or something.’’ Niall cried again since this was the worst part of all.  Louis of course declined but then.. then the Alpha pointed a gun to me saying that Louis either went with him without making a fuss or he’ll kill me so Louis sacrificed himself for me…’’ Niall cried, his explaining was hard to understand while he was a crying mess but they all understood now, Louis went with him so he could protect his best friend.   
  
All of them were all looking sad at Niall, poor kid had to go through that but when they looked at Alex all their sentiment was switched to fear. Even Geoff and Yaser took a step back from Alex who was radiating anger, now they did understood where the cold blooded killer came from. Alex was absolutely terrifying like this that Karen and Trisha fled out of the living room . ‘’Michael Hunter, right hand of Christian Hunter his brother and most trust worthy hunter.’’ Alex growled, he knew them all too well. ''I'll kill him.''  
  
Harry wasn’t scared of Alex for some reason, probably since he knew the Alpha too well by now. ‘’Love, you’re scaring them a little.’’ Harry said as he placed his hand on Alex’s hand, feeling his Alpha mate relax under his touch. ‘’And do you know where they are right now?’’ Harry asked, getting his hopes up a little but Alex shook his head.   
  
‘’I don’t, they move a lot that even I can’t keep up anymore.’’ Alex said. ''Plus, I've no idea if he's taken to a factory or not..''  
  
‘’We have to lure my father into the trap, now.’’ Harry said.  
  
Geoff sighed. ‘’I want too but he won’t trust us now in one shot.’’ He said.   
  
Harry shook his head. ‘’He won’t trust you but he does trust me.’’  
  
~  
  
Louis was guided into a black car by Michael. ‘’I’ll have to put a blindfold on you so you don’t know where we're going.’’ He said, holding up a blindfold.  Louis nodded before Michael tied it around his head so he literally couldn’t see anything. ‘’Is it far? Because I’ll go crazy if this has to be on for so long.’’ Louis asked.  
  
‘’It will be on for a while, yes.’’ Michael said. Louis groaned, he was so not looking forward to this. He just hoped they would let him go in less than three days or else his coat will show and then he’s fucked.   
  
He felt something sting his arm while Michael mumbled a sorry. ‘’What the fuck was that?’’ Louis asked, getting panicked. ''What the FUCK was that?!'' He yelled.  
  
‘’Shhh, it’s only going to make you a bit sleepy.’’ He heard Michael say before he fell asleep.   
  
…  
  
He woke up what felt like hours later, his head ached and when he tried to sit up to inspect where he was when he felt something heavy on his neck, he could literally cry now. Surrounding his neck was a collar with a huge chain attached to the wall. He was shaking because he was scared, how the hell did he end up like this? Louis whimpered, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. He missed Alex and Harry, they must be worried by now and how was Niall? Was he okay?…  
  
‘’You don’t have to cry, darling.’’ A deep voice said. Louis head jerked up to see a black haired Alpha stand in front of him. His tail and ears were dark grey and his eyes were a golden color, a weird color. Louis sniffed but wouldn’t show his fear, even though it was pretty obvious he was very scared. ‘’Everyone would cry in these situation.’’ He mumbled.   
The Alpha raised an eyebrow at Louis’ stubbornness. ‘’Hmm, you’re interesting..’’ He said. ‘’My name is Christian Hunter, Alpha of the Hunter Clan.’’ He said. Louis eyes widened immediately, he was face to face with the Hunter Alpha. This guy was the one who was going to skin him...  
  
Christian chuckled, this Omega knew his name. ‘’What is your name love?’’ Christian asked. Louis glared at him, how dare he call me love? ‘’Why should I give you my name?’’ He said. Christian smirked, revealing a key. ‘’If you tell me your name, then I can take of your collar.’’ He said.

Louis growled at him. ‘’My collar? I’m not a goddamn dog.’’   
  
Christian sighed. ‘’If you just cooperate with me you can probably walk out of here in a few hours but if you don’t then I’ll have to do it the hard way, Omega. And you do not want to anger me.’’ Christian warned before he opened the giant cage and walked in it.. His hand grabbed Louis chin to force the Omega to look at him. ‘’So tell me your name, Omega.’’ He commanded as he glared at him with those golden eyes.  
  
Louis gulped, this freak was scary as fuck. ‘’L- Louis.’’ He stuttered. Christian nodded. ‘’Now that wasn’t so hard right love?’’ He asked. Louis shook his head, mumbling a no.  
  
‘’Good boy, now I’ll release the collar and you’ll follow me to my office where we can talk for a bit, understand?’’ Christian said.   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’I understand.’’ He said, it’s better to cooperate with these freak so he can get out of here before his coat shows.   
  
Christian glared at him. ‘’Understand who?’’   
  
Louis did not want to call this freak _Alpha_ but did he really have a choice by now? Nope he fucking didn’t.. ‘’I understand Alpha.’’ He whimpered as he felt Christian lips on his forehead like a silent praise, it felt absolutely disgusting.   
  
Christian smirked. ‘’Good boy.’’ He praised again before he took the key and snapped the collar of his neck, it felt so much better without it.   
  
‘’Now follow me.’’ Christian ordered as he walked out the cage with Louis hot on his tail.   
  
They arrived at a big, nice office where everything was very neatly and ordered. Christian sat down in his chair before telling Louis to sit on the chair on the opposite side of his desk. Louis complied and sat down, nervously fondling with his hands in his lap.   
  
‘’Now, I have a few questions for you Louis…’’ Christian paused. ‘’Maybe you already know but what I do is I hunt Silver Foxes and skin them. Now, there’s a Silver Fox I’ve been hunting that’s been visiting you at the University and I simply want to know your connection with him.’’ He asked.  
  
Louis gulped, what the fuck was he going to say? Christian was looking straight at him with those creepy golden eyes and it made him nervous as hell. ‘’I- I don’t know..’’ Louis said and he immediately regretted it as soon as the words slipped his mouth. _‘I don’t know? Honestly that’s the best you can think of?’_ He thought to himself.  
  
Christian sighed. ‘’You don’t know?’’ He asked.  
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’That came out wrong, I meant to say I don’t know who this fox is you’re referring to, I didn’t even knew that Silver Foxes still exist..’’   
  
‘’They’re hiding somewhere in the woods, where even I haven’t found them yet. But I want to catch their Alpha and I thought you had a connection with him.’’  
  
Louis shook his head again. ‘’I really do not.’’ He said.  
  
Christian hummed. ‘’Are you lying to me Louis?’’ He asked. Louis gulped, was it that obvious? ‘’N- no.. I’m not.’’ He stuttered.   
  
Christian smirked, he knew the Omega was lying to him so decided to lure him into a trap, something he’s very good at. ‘’Then why do I have photos of you and the Silver Fox?’’ He asked, seeing the Omega’s eyes widen.  
  
Louis wasn't dumb, he was actually very smart. He was at the top of the University, there’s no way this guy had photos of him and Alex since they always close the curtains and Alex covered his ears and tail up when he walked around. ‘’I do not know which photos you’re talking about, can I see them?’’ Louis asked, trying to sound a little scared.  
  
Christian silenced, he did not expect that this Omega was smart enough to not fall for his trap. ‘’You’re a smart little Omega, aren’t you? Trying to act all scared and shit but you’re not, are you?’’   
  
Louis looked up, staring straight into those weird eyes. ‘’I don’t know who you’re talking about, and I’m a bit scared though.’’ Louis answered.  
  
‘’You don’t have to be scared of me, love. As long as you listen to me then I won’t hurt you but... I don’t like lying pretty Omega’s.’’   
  
‘’I’m not fucking lying though.’’ Louis grumbled, how was he getting out of this shit? _Probably not_ , he thought.   
  
Christian sighed. ‘’Fine, then I’ll just do it the hard way.’’ He said as he stood up and walked towards Luis, and now Louis was not just a little scared but he was really scared.   
  
The Alpha stood in front of him, making him lower his ears. ‘’I warned you beforehand.’’ Christian said to him before he felt himself being lifted up by the Alpha. Louis whimpered, he was scared and didn’t know what was going to happen to him.   
He was brought back to the cage and Christian placed the color around his neck again. ‘’You’ll stay here with no food until you can me honest to me, bad Omega’s don’t get affection.’’ Christian said before he walked out the caged, locked it and walking out the door.  
  
Louis cried while he was curled up in a ball on the cold floor. He was so lost, and so fucked in a few days.  His inner Omega was screaming at him, mad at him that he made the Alpha disappointed in him. It was screaming at him to be good for the Alpha, but Christian wasn’t his Alpha, he already had two other Alpha’s..  
  
~  
  
‘’Ni, you have to eat something love.’’ Liam said to the Omega in his lap. The Omega didn’t want to eat anything.   
  
‘’I want Lou…’’ Niall whispered.  
  
Liam kissed the top of his head. ‘’We too, love..’’  
  
Harry, Alex, Geoff and Yaser were talking around the table, trying to think of a plan. Somehow they had to find out where Louis has been taken too, by who and how the fuck they’re going to get him out of there in time, before his coat is going to shine trough. ‘’We have to find him soon, he dyed his coat yesterday so we have three more days until it’s going to show.’’ Harry said.  
  
Geoff sighed. ‘’Even if we search through every factory there is, three days is too short.’’ He said.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’That why I have a plan, I’ll just ask my dad.’’ Harry said.  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow. ‘’What are you gonna ask him?’’  
  
Harry gulped. ‘’Asking if he found an Omega Silver Fox.’’ He said unsure.  
  
Alex eye’s widened, he understood what Harry wanted to ask. Harry was probably going to ask his dad for a Silver Coat, but wanted to see a pure coat on a live Fox first. ‘’You’re serious?’’ Alex asked.  
  
‘’We got no choice now , do we?’’ Yaser said.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’If my dad let me see Louis by any chance then I can get him back.’’ He said.   
  
Geoff sighed. ‘’Well, give him a call then.’’ He said.  
  
Harry grabbed his phone and dialed his father’s number, but he didn’t pick up so he tried a second time… but his father didn’t pick up. ‘’Fuck, why isn’t he picking up for fucks sake!’’ Harry growled.  
  
‘’We’ll try again later, love.’’ Alex said as he kissed Harry’s cheek.   
  
~  
    
Louis was left alone for two days without water or food as his punishment. He was so thirsty and so hungry that it hurt, a fucking lot. He cried himself to sleep last night so he did sleep a little. The door opened, revealing Christian. ‘’Hello love, I have a reward for you if you answer my questions this time.’’   
  
Louis whimpered, he was so thirsty and just needed something to drink. He felt so weak right now, but Christian will kill him if he finds out that he’s Alex’s twin.  Christian opened the cage and knelt before Louis. ‘’Poor thing, you’re thirsty aren’t you?’’ He asked.   
  
Louis whimpered and nodded his head. ‘’Please, can I have some water.’’ He whimpered, his throat hoarse and dry.  
  
Christian smiled, unlocking the collar before picking him up and carrying him in the same direction they went last time, his office. Christian sat down on his chair with Louis in his lap, facing him. ‘’Now, what is your connection with him, love?’’ Christian tried again.  
  
Louis whimpered, he just wanted some water. ‘’I- I know him since we were children..’’ He said.  
  
Christian hummed. ‘’Good boy.’’ He said as he gave Louis a bottle of water. ‘’You can drink two gulps as a reward, love.’’   
  
Louis hated those pet names coming from his mouth but he nodded, because he absolutely needed water. He drank two very big gulps before Christian snatched the bottle away. ‘’What do you say now, Omega?’’ Christian asked.  
  
Louis whimpered, he wanted more. ‘’Thanks?’’  
  
Christian growled at him making Louis lower his ears. ‘’Thanks who?’’ He barked.  
  
‘’T- Thank you, A- Alpha.’’ Louis stuttered, what the fuck was Christian doing to him? He’s never submissive so why does his inner Omega take control over him so easily?  
   
‘’Good boy, Omega.’’ Christian said as he kisses Louis forehead again. ‘’So how did you two meet?’’ Christian asked.  
  
You could break Omega’s so easily, just starve them then ask them a question and reward them for every honest answer. You’ll see in time they’ll answer anything, it’s literally training them. Also use punishments and rewards just like how Omega’s were trained years ago. If they behave, give them a reward and make them feel happy. If they don’t behave then punish them, make them cry and beg. Let them feel alone and distant and they break so easily, especially because Omega’s need touch and affection so if you deny them those… they’ll know very soon who the Alpha is. And Christian was master in breaking Omega's, there hasn't been an Omega that's been able to defy him.  
  
Louis didn’t answer.  So Christian tried again, now with a warning. ‘’Love, I can put you back into the cage without food or water again, so it’s best if you just answer my questions.’’ He said. ‘’How did you two meet?’’  
  
Louis shuttered, his inner Omega was trying to take control over him. Saying to just submit to the Alpha and answer his question but Louis couldn’t, he can’t say it. Instinct be damned.. So he decided to lie and see how that worked out. ‘’Our parents knew each other.’’ Louis said, it wasn’t a complete lie. I mean their parents did know each other, right?   
  
Christian hummed, but didn’t give him a reward or whatever you wanted to call it. ‘’Can you be more specific, Louis?’’ He asked. Louis lowered his ears, and curled up a little in a ball on the Alpha’s lap. ‘’Please, I’m so hungry and thirsty can I-‘’  Christian interrupted him. ‘’You can have everything you want, love. If you only answer my questions.’’ He said sternly.  
  
Louis whimpered. ‘’I can’t..’’ He whispered as he shook his head.  
  
Christian hand was rubbing his back to encourage him to tell it, but the Omega still didn’t say anything. ‘’Alright then you’re not going back to the cage but you’ll stay here, chained up to my wall. Is that what you want, Louis?’’ Christian asked.   
  
Of course he didn’t want that, hell he'd rather sit in that cold cage. ‘’No, I don’t but I can’t-‘’ Christian interrupted him again by growling. ‘’I don’t care about what you can and cannot, Louis. You will answer my question or face the consequences.’’ Christian warned.   
  
Louis didn’t answer him, he’d rather starve to death than being skinned alive. ‘’I won’t answer your questions.’’ Louis said.  
  
Christian raised his eyebrow, this  Omega had the balls to defy him? Some Alpha’s didn’t even dared to look him in the eye but this Omega… was so interesting.   
  
‘’Alright then.’’ Christian said as he stood up, lifting Louis up too in the process before walking over to a closet. He grabbed a collar, not a chain one this time, but a leather one and locked it around the Omega’s neck. Louis tried to bite him in the process but apparently Christian didn’t like that and growled at him before slapping Louis across his face. Louis yelped because it fucking hurt and it felt like his cheek was burning but he refused to cry, he refused to give Christian that satisfaction.  
  
Christian clipped a leash onto the collar before tying it around a ring on his wall. ‘’If you’re gonna bite and act like a dog, you’re gonna get treated like one.’’ Christian said. ‘’You are an Omega, learn you fucking place.’’   
  
Louis growled at him, fuck this fucker. Tomorrow his coat is probably going to shine through and Christian will know his true identity anyway. ‘’Fuck you.’’ Louis growled, his inner Omega was begging him to stop defying the Alpha, but Christian wasn’t his Alpha. No, Alex and Harry are his Alpha’s and they are the only one he’ll submit to.  
  
Christian smirked, raising his hand to hit the Omega on his cheek again, this time leaving his hand-print printed on Louis reddened cheek. ‘’You’ll learn to obey me, Omega.’’ Christian said as he walked out his office, leaving a crying and whimpering Louis in the room. He didn’t wanted to give Christian the satisfaction by crying but he couldn’t stop his tears this time..  
  
Christian called Desmond Styles three days ago with information of the captured Omega but Desmond wasn’t interested in him after Christian described him. _‘Something still isn’t right about this Omega, why would Alexander visit him so much?’_ Christian thought. _‘Also the Omega looks a lot like Alex, though their coat are too different. Alexander doesn’t have any alive family members, and Louis is too old to be his son.’_ Christian sighed, not connecting the dots just yet. _'Well it doesn't matter though, I'll have good use fr the Omega.'_ He thought as he walked through the hallways with a sly smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	19. God have mercy on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter today! :) I love all the support guys and all the kudos and comments! In this chapter Alex/Harry happens too, I felt like Alex is in no way a bottom so in this chapter Harry will bottom for him. Maybe I'll let Alex bottom sometime in the future too so let me know what you guys like. :)
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Alex and Harry were both stressed, they couldn’t contact Harry’s father for some reason and they couldn’t find Louis. Alex already went to twelve different Factories in two days, normally he would do twelve in three months or so. He had to find Louis, he had to find his little brother, his precious Omega. He felt Harry climb in his lap. ‘’Shhh, Al, it’s going to be okay right?’’ Harry said trying to convince them both but it came our as a question. Alex placed his nose in Harry’s neck, calming himself down with the scent of one of his mates. ‘’Haz, I want him back..’’ Alex whispered.

Harry nodded. ‘’Me too, his heat is in less than two weeks, what the fuck are we going to do?’’ Harry asked, sounding so tired and scared.

‘’We just have to try harder I guess.’’ Alex sniffed in Harry’s neck.

Harry hated seeing Alex so vulnerable like this, Alex was always so strong, acting like the Alpha. Harry has always been so dominant but Alex can control him so easily but now that Alex is sounding so unsure it makes him anxious too.

~

Christian walked into his office, seeing the Omega sleeping soundly curled up in a ball. Something caught his eye though and that were Silver strand of hair between the dirty brown coat of the Omega. His eyes widened, finally connecting the dots. Alex visiting the Omega occasionally, away from his Clan. This Omega was Alexander’s, supposed to be dead, twin brother.

He smirked but decided to let the Omega rest for now, he didn’t know yet what to do with it. Skinning wasn’t an option right now since the dye will stay visible in his coat for a while. But he wanted to test something he came up with recently and now he had a perfect opportunity for it.

You see, Omega’s coat are most of the time purer than that of a Beta or Alpha and a Male Omega has more chance of baring Omega pups than an Female Omega. But finding a Male Omega Silver Fox was easier said than done since he searched for a while for one but never finding one that reached his standards, though Louis? Louis was perfect, he’s gorgeous and if his coat is pure enough then he could be the perfect subject to test his theory on.

Catching those Omega’s is getting harder every day ever since Alex became the Alpha and is able to protect every single one of them for some reason. So his brilliant idea was to just breed Silver Foxes, he already impregnated a Female Omega and she bore two pups, both without a pure coat so he just killed them. There’s no use for more Silver Foxes without a Pure coat. That’s why he needs Louis but only if the Omega had a pure coat that was worthy of his seed but if the records were true then Alex’s little twin brother had a beautiful, pure coat.

He sat down on his chair and decided to do some paper work until the Omega wakes up so he can play a bit with Louis. He’s going to love breaking Alex’s little brother, impregnate him with his pups and make Alex even angrier than he probably already is right now.

Louis woke up two hours later, feeling really hungry and thirsty. He yawned when he heard a voice speak to him. ‘’You’re finally awake.’’ Louis’ head jerked into the direction of the voice, seeing Christian sitting at his desk, smirking creepily at him. Louis just rolled his eyes and turned around, ignoring the Alpha completely. ‘’It’s rude to ignore someone, Louis.’’ Christian smirked, the Alpha was enjoying this almost too much.

Louis snorted. ‘’It’s also rude to put a collar on someone and tie them to the wall, don’t give them food or water and starve them to death.’’ Louis said.

The Alpha chuckled. ‘’I like your personality a lot, you don’t act submissive at all.’’

‘’Like I care about that.’’ Louis said, maybe he was acting like he didn’t cared but he did care, he was not that scared anymore. It’s not like he’s scared to die or something, it’s the thought of Alex losing his last family member again that’s scaring him and Harry losing him will break the Alpha.

‘’You ready to confess or what, Omega?’’ Christian asked as the Alpha looked at his tail.

‘’Confess wha-‘’ Louis looked at his tail, seeing his Silver hair coming through. ‘’Well fuck me.’’ He mumbled.

Christian smirked. ‘’So, you’re Alex twin brother aren’t you?’’ He said as he stood up and walked over to him where he was tied up to kneel in front of him. Louis lowered his ears, is this how he was going to die? He didn’t want to die, maybe he wouldn’t have cared so much six months ago before he met Niall and the Alpha’s and even finding out his brother was alive. Niall… His best friend is probably in hysterics right now.

Christian’s hand slid under his chin, lifting his head up with one finger. He glared into Louis eyes while smirking before he spoke. ‘’I’m not going to skin you love, I have a much better use for you…’’ Christian smirked.

Louis gulped. Christian send so many chills down his spine, this Alpha was way too creepy. ‘’I probably don’t want to know, do I?’’ Louis whispered.

‘’Hmm, when is your heat Louis?’’ Christian asked, seeing the Omega’s eyes widen. ‘’I take that as soon.’’ He said.

Louis shook his head, slapping Christian hand from his chin. ‘’I won’t tell you shit, fuck you! If Alex’s find me he will rip your throat out!’’ Louis yelled which earned him another slap in his face making him let out a yelp again.

‘’Learn your place, Omega.’’ Christian growled in his ear before biting hard on it making it bleed. ‘’Now answer me before you anger me even more, Omega.’’ Christian voice was stern, very stern and scary. Louis wanted to defy him but the punishment made his inner Omega take control of him, telling him to just submit to the Alpha. His ear was bleeding that he even felt some blood dripping down his neck.

Louis tried fighting his inner Omega, he really did but it didn't work. ‘’Somewhere next week, Alpha.’’ Louis whimpered. Christian petted his head as a reward. ‘’Good boy, just answer my questions, obey me and you won’t get hurt. Do you understand Louis?’’

Louis nodded, lowering his ears. ‘’I understand, Alpha.’’ He whimpered.

‘’Good boy.’’ Christian praised him.

‘’W- what are you going to do with me?’’ Louis stuttered.

Christian knelt again in front of the Omega, seeing the Omega cower away a little made him feel proud, he wasn’t close the having broken Louis but slowly he was getting there. ‘’Love, you’re going to produce more Silver Foxes for me that I can skin of course.’’ Christian said before he placed a kiss on the top of the Omega's head.

Louis shivered. No way, he was not a breeding machine and there’s no way his pups are going to be raised in order to just get killed in the end. Louis shook his head. ‘’No, no, no ,no.. please don’t...’’ Louis whimpered, finally letting the tears out. ‘’I rather be skinned than that, please don’t.’’

Christian shook his head. ‘’You won’t have much of a choice love, your brother will never find this place and next week you’ll be begging for any Alpha to fuck you, knot you and breed you full of puppies.’’ Christian said as he leaned towards Louis and whispered in his bleeding ear. ‘’And that Alpha will be me, love.’’ He whispered. Louis cried, not even bothering to respond because it’s true. His heat made him a bitch for any Alpha that passed by, there’s no avoiding this…

‘’Don’t cry baby, everything will be fine. I’m going to get some food for you and a cloth to wipe away the blood, alright?'' He said. ''Stay here.’’ He commanded. Louis wanted to say he couldn’t go anywhere even if he wanted to but he refrained from saying it, it would only bring him into trouble and Christian’s punishments hurt really bad.

Christian came back with a bottle of water, a cup of tea and sandwiches which he all placed on his desk and a cloth. He clipped the leash of the collar but he kept the collar on Louis’ neck and lifted the Omega, bridal style, and brought him to his chair. He sat down on it so Louis could sit in his lap. He picked up the cloth and slowly wiped away the almost dried up blood. He shifted so Louis was sideways in his lap so he could lick the biting wound clean and so it would heal up. He thought it was enough after a few minutes and shifted Louis again so he could feed the Omega. Louis would fight it if he could but he felt weak and so hungry. His back was against the Alpha’s chest who was feeding him small pieces of the sandwich. ‘’Do you want some water, Louis?’’ Chris asked.

Louis nodded.

Christian sighed. ‘’Louis, use your words please.’’ Chris said sternly again.

Louis whimpered. ‘’Yes please, Alpha.’’ He said.

Chris smirked, giving the bottle to the Omega who drank it down to half. ‘’Were you so thirsty, love?’’

Louis nodded, remembering he had to use his stupid words. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’

Chris fed him the rest of the sandwiches, his bottle of water and his cup of tea. When Louis finished everything Chrisitan brought him back to his place where he was previously tied on to the wall. He clipped the leash back on his collar before walking out the door. He came back in after five minutes with two pillows and a blanket which he gave to the Omega. Louis wanted refuse so badly, throw everything away but he needed this shit to feel at least a little bit comfort on the ground. ‘’Your reward for acting like a good Omega, Louis.’’ Christian said. ''You earned it.''

Christian petted his head before walking back to his desk to do some work. When he looked up half an hour later he saw that Louis had fallen asleep curled up in a ball with the blanket surrounding him. He smirked, see it was easy. Reward and punishments always worked on Omega's.

Christian decided to inform Desmond of all of this so he grabbed his phone and called Desmond's regular phone, which he didn't pick up. So Christian then tried his Hunter phone, hunters all had special phones so they could always contact him. Desmond picked up with a groggy hello.

‘’Desmond, I have captured one of the two people Alex associated with and you can’t even guess who it is.’’ Chris smirked.

Desmond groaned. ‘’I’m sick as hell so I can’t visit anyway right now and I thought I already told you that I wasn’t interested in a dirty brown Fox.’’

‘’Oh, well it’s Alex’s little brother, Louis…’’ Chris said. ''A Silver, Desmond.''

‘’What?!’’ Desmond yelled. ‘’So his brother was alive after all?!’’

Chris growled. ‘’Please don’t yell like that, it’s annoying.’’ Desmond apologized to him, saying he will visit him when he’s feeling better. ‘’I’m going to ask Harry to come too so he can meet you.’’ Desmond said.

Chris hummed. ‘’That’s okay, but I’ll talk with you in person about Louis’ future.’’

‘’Fine, I’ll text you when I’m feeling better.’’ Desmond said.

Chris hummed again, hanging up the phone.

Louis was still sleeping soundly surrounded by his blanket, his Silver hairs showing through that disgusting dirty brown coat. Honestly, Christian couldn’t wait to impregnate this Omega..

~

It was morning again so Niall and all the other Alpha's were sitting around a round table, going over strategies and option’s, though they really didn’t have much… Harry was feeling down, his father didn’t pick up and that was his only option to get in contact with the Hunter Alpha..

While going over a strategy, Harry’s phone buzzes showing his father’s name on the screen. His eyes widened, telling everyone to shut up before picking up and putting it on the speaker so he wouldn’t have to tell everyone afterwards.

‘’Harry?’’ Desmond asked.

‘’Yes, father?’’ Harry replied, immediately, sounding a bit eager.

‘’Why did you call me so much?’’ Desmond asked, sounding a bit hoarse or something. Harry suddenly blacked out, what the fuck was he going to say now? ‘’Uh, well I- uhm..’’

Desmond sighed. ‘’Well, no matter because I need you to meet someone.’’ Desmond said.

Harry’s ears perked up. ‘’I need to meet someone?’’ He asked, he didn’t have time to meet someone right now.

‘’Yes, Alpha Christian Hunter.’’ Desmond said, and everyone’s eyes widened immediately. ‘’He captured a valuable hostage a few days ago and since Edward isn’t alive anymore, you’ll have to accompany me.’’ Harry looked at Alex, his eyes filling with happy tears. They knew where Louis was and now they could find him! Alex hand touch his, like saying to hide his excitement. Harry nodded before speaking to his father again. ‘’Okay father, when is this meeting going to take place?’’

‘’Well boy, I’m sick right now so I think next week is going to be fine. I spoke to Alpha Christian yesterday and I already informed him about you.’’ Desmond said. ‘’I want you to be at home eight in the morning because the trip will last a while.’’

‘’Okay father, I’ll be there.’’ Harry said.

His father huffed in the phone. ‘’You better be.’’ His father said before hanging up.

Harry sighed in relieve, letting his tears fall. He felt Alex arms surround him, pulling him into the Alpha’s chest. Alex lifted his chin up so Harry could scent him there which Harry did immediately, taking in Alex’s calming scent. ‘’We found him Haz, we found him.’’ He whispered.

Geoff smiled at the two of them, but Desmond didn’t directly say it was Louis that they captured, only _a valuable hostage_. Of course the chances that Louis is the valuable hostage are high, very high but never get your hopes up too much.

Yaser sighed. ‘’Well, good now we got that cleared up what are we going to do now?’’ He asked. Harry pulled away from Alex’s arms, pecking the Alpha’s lips fast before turning to Yaser. ‘’Well, I’m going to get Lou out of there..’’

Alex shook his head. ‘’We, we are going to get him out of there.’’ He said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. ‘’And how are you planning on doing that? If my father sees you it’s over for us.’’ He said.

Alex shook his head again. ‘’I’ll put a tracker on you, plus I have your scent so I can follow it.’’ He said. Harry nodded, that was pretty smart. ‘’Okay, it’s going to be-‘’ Harry was interrupted by Niall who was pulling on the back of his shirt, he turned around seeing the crying Omega standing in front of him. ‘’Ni..’'  
  
Niall sniffed. ‘’Please, please get him back, please.’’ He whimpered.

Harry nodded, lifting Niall up so the Omega could wrap his arms around him. Right now Niall needed someone to comfort him. ‘’Shhh, we will get him back.’’ Harry whispered into his hair. Liam and Zayn were watching with eyes full with jealousy, they knew Harry had another Alpha and Omega but still, it didn’t feel right so Liam couldn’t handle his jealousy and walked towards them.

Harry sniffed the air and smelled Liam radiating jealousy, plus Liam was stomping towards them so he knew what the Alpha wanted. Without arguing he passed Niall on to him, hearing Liam huff in content before walking back to Zayn.

Niall was still crying in Liam’s neck who was rubbing his back in comforting strokes. Liam could understand it though, his best friend went with that Hunter so he could protect Niall and now Niall lost his only Omega friend, hell his best friend. ‘’We’ll get him back Nialler…’’ Liam said.

Niall nodded in his neck. ‘’I won’t ever leave him out of my sight again, I’ll chain him to my bed so he can never leave me again.’’ Niall whimpered. Liam chuckled a bit, kissing the top of Niall’s head. ‘’Of course, love.’’ He said. Harry smiled at the two of them, they did make a great pair. He felt a hand slip into his, already knowing it was Alex though. Alex pulled him out of the meeting room, to their room. When he pulled Harry into it he closed the door before shoving Harry roughly into it, kissing him and claiming his lips.

‘’Alex, you okay?’’ Harry said through kisses.

Alex hummed but shook his head. ‘’No, next week is the week Louis’ heat starts… What if we’re going to be too late?’’ Alex asked, sounding so unsure.

‘’We won’t but if we are then we’ll just smell him even better so we can find him faster.’’ Harry said, trying to cheer his Alpha mate up.

Alex nodded. ‘’Haz, if I tell you to run at some point.. just do it alright?’’ Alex asked.

‘’Depends on the situation, I’m not leaving you to die, never.’’ Harry said.

Alex kissed him again. ‘’I know, dummy but when I want to fight and go all out.. You shouldn’t see me like that.’’ Alex said. Harry growled. ‘’I’ll fight with you for Louis, I don’t care what the hell you do.’’ He said.

Alex sighed, knowing that he couldn’t convince Harry now. He growled, claiming Harry’s mouth again while pulling him in the way where there bed is. He pushed Harry roughly on it before crawling in between his legs so he could tower over him to claim his lips again. Harry growled back, nibbling at his lips and biting softly on them. Alex mouth moved through his neck to lick it there before biting down again, drawing blood. Normally he stopped when he tasted blood in his mouth but this time he decided to bite even harder. Harry cried out in pain but the pleasure of it went straight to his cock, filling it up already.

‘’You can be such a masochist sometimes, Harry.’’ Alex growled in his ear, nibbling on it too. Harry wanted Alex to be rough with him for some reason, he would never want to submit to anyone but Alex, only Alex. ‘’Only for you though.’’ He grunted. Alex hand palmed his cock through his jeans, smirking since Harry was already so hard for him. ‘’Biting got you this hard huh, Haz?’’ Alex teased.

‘’Get me out of these clothes.’’ Harry grunted.

Alex chuckled. ‘’So bossy.’’ He said but complied to Harry’s order by tugging his own shirt off first before pulling Harry’s shirt off. He undid Harry’s belt to pull his jeans off, taking his boxers too in the process. Harry cock raises up, proudly standing up making Alex lick his lips at the sight of it.

Alex’s pulled his own jeans of too and his underwear before jumping on Harry again. Harry pulled him into a deep kiss, filling the room with grunts and Alpha moans.

‘’Alex?’’ Harry asked, blushing deeply.

Alex hummed, kissing Harry’s neck but avoiding the bite mark he made so it wouldn’t heal. Harry’s blood was still all over his shoulder and it looked so hot.

‘’Fuck me?’’ Harry asked. Alex stopped kissing his neck, looking in Harry’s gorgeous green eyes. ‘’You know what happens if I fuck you, do you?’’ Alex asked, wanting to confirm something.

Harry nodded. ‘’I do, I’ll submit fully to you…’’ Harry said. ‘’And I need it.’’

‘’It’s very hard for an Alpha to take another Alpha’s knot, you know it will hurt like hell right?’’ Alex asked. ‘’And submitting fully to another Alpha can be a bit much mental...’' Harry nodded. ‘’I know and I want you to do it, I never want to submit to another Alpha but I want to do it to you.’’ Harry said.

Harry nodded, kissing his Alpha’s mate forehead. ‘’Alright, I’m going to ask for some lube around here.’’ Alex asked.

Harry blushed. ‘’What no?! They can’t know I’m going to take it in the ass!’’ Harry groaned. Alex laughed. ‘’You dummy, I have my own lube, just wanted to give you a little scare.’’ Harry just blushed more, how could he fall for that! ‘’You’re the worse.’’ Harry mumbled.

Alex waved a bottle of lube in the air. ‘’But I do have my own lube, love.’’ He said making Harry roll his eyes. ‘’H- how do you want me?’’ He stuttered from the nerves.

‘’Nervous, love? Don’t be I’ll be very careful with you.’’ Alex said.

‘’I’m not nervous but yeah..’’ Harry mumbled.

Alex hummed. ‘’On your back, I want to see your face.’’ Alex said.

‘’Huh, you like it from behind right?’’ Harry asked as he laid down on his back, feeling Alex lay beside him. Alex nodded. ‘’With Louis I do so I can see my cock going in and out of his hole.’’ Alex said as he coated a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

Harry laid his head down too, feeling Alex’s fingers circle his rim. ‘’Ready, love?’’ He heard Alex ask so he just nodded and mumbled a lowly _‘yes’_ before he felt one finger enter him.

Honestly? It didn’t hurt yet, it felt odd but Alex used a lot of lube so that’s probably the reason why it doesn’t hurt. He soon felt Alex push another finger in, feeling his hole put up a tiny bit of resistance. ‘’Relax Haz, or else my cock won’t fit in there.’’ Alex said.

Harry nodded. ‘’I’m okay you can be rough if you want, it’s not like I’m gonna die from a bit of fucking.’’ He groaned.

‘’I’m only going to be rough when I’ve prepare you good enough.’’ Alex said as he curled his fingers making Harry arch his back, moaning because that felt damn good.

‘’Found your prostate..’’ Alex chuckled, adding another finger.

Harry hissed a bit but took it anyway, feeling Alex speed up his fingers, pumping them in him in a fast pace. ‘’Alex!’’ Harry growled, trying to move away from the pleasure.   
Alex growled back, pinning him down. ‘’If you don’t behave Haz then I’ll put my cock in you right now.’’ Alex warned.

That’s what Harry wanted, Alex to dominate him like no one else dared or could. Harry smirked, growling trying to overpower Alex in the hope the Alpha would dominate him back.

He got what he wanted though now Alex eyes were glowing red and turned him around so Harry was on his hands and knees. Alex place the head of his cock against Harry’s hole before thrusting in it, not letting the Alpha adjust to his size. His strong hand was pushing Harry’s face into the mattress muffling his groans and moans.

‘’Who’s your Alpha?!’’ Alex growled into his ear.

Harry tried to answer him but nothing came out but moans, because he didn’t answer Alex sped up his thrust, hitting his prostate with every thrust he made, hearing Alex growls and grunt behind him.

‘’Y- You!’’ Harry yelled. ‘’A- Alex!’’

Alex slowed down just a tiny but still hard enough for Harry to feel tears swell in his eyes. Alex leaned over Harry, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s torso so Alex’s chest was against Harry’s back. Alex sped his thrust up again, even harder than before so he could end this sooner because Harry couldn’t keep this up for long yet. ‘’I’m gonna knot you in a minute Haz, but I have to go very hard now okay?’’ Alex asked.

Harry nodded. ‘’J- Just do it, fucker.’’ Harry said through his grunts.

Alex bit Harry’s neck to the other side of the other bite mark, speeding up his thrust even more, deeper, harder and faster. Harry was a crying mess now, it hurt so much but it felt good too but the pain was just a bit too much. ‘’A- Alex!’’

Alex knew it hurt Harry too much and he doesn’t want to hurt his mate any more so when he wanted to pull out, Harry stopped him. ‘’Go on, finish what you started or are you just a pussy in the end anyway?’’ Harry tried to provoked him.

‘’I don’t want to hurt you anymore, Haz.’’ Alex said, his thrusting stopped but his cock was still inside the other Alpha.

‘’You’re not, I want this okay? Fuck me for real now!’’ Harry growled at him.

Alex rolled his eyes. ‘’Fine but I warned you if you can’t walk tomorrow alright?’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Do it, dominate me, Alpha.’’ Harry whispered.

Alex sped up his thrusts again, biting Harry’s neck too in the process. He fucked into the other Alpha in a brutally pace for at least twenty minutes before he felt his knot starting to form, tugging at Harry’s rim with each thrust.

Harry started crying again five minutes after their little talk, but now he was just a sobbing mess. At one point he begged Alex to stop but this time Alex didn’t listen to his pleads and begs. ‘’Haz, I’m going to knot you in ten thrusts.’’ Alex warned, seeing Harry lazily nod his head. The Alpha felt weak, very weak for some reason. Alex growled, pushing his knot into him with one hard thrust, feeling his knot catch. He bit Harry again but this time on his shoulder, drawing blood again.

They were both panting and in Harry’s case, crying. Alex turned them around on their side so it was a bit more comfortable for them. His knot wouldn’t last long since his instinct knew he can’t impregnate another Alpha. After five minutes of complete silence Harry spoke up. ‘’How many bite marks did you gave me?’’ Harry complained. ‘’See how much blood there’s on me.’’ He said.

Now that Alex was looking at him he was right, their duvet was covered in blood, so was Harry’s back and chest and his own chest was covered in Harry’s blood too. ‘’Sorry, I kinda lost it sometimes.’’ Alex said.

‘’Well, I don’t hate it or anything but it’s a mess to clean up.’’ Harry sighed. ‘’Well, that’s why I feel so weak right now because I lost a lot of blood.’’ He chuckled.

Alex kissed the back of his neck, murmuring more apologies and how much he loved Harry. Harry fell asleep after ten minutes and Alex’s knot deflated almost a minute after Harry fell asleep. Alex snuggled into the other Alpha from behind before falling asleep too, he loved his mate so much...

~

_The next day_

Christian came into his office with some food and water again for him. ‘’Omega, here is your food.’’ He said. Louis looked at it, he was sick of this and Christian. Being treated like a dog or a human slave, no fuck that. He ate more than regularly and felt hungry all the damn time, probably because he was starved for two days.

Christian growled, sending chills again down his spine. ‘’You’re supposed to thank me, Louis.’’

Louis glared at him. ‘’For what exactl-‘’ Christian yanked his head back, growling into Louis ear. ‘’You have to be taught more manners, Omega.’’ Christian said making Louis whimper, why did he have to be so stubborn again?! ‘’I’m sorry.’’ Louis whined.

Christian pulled harder at his hair. ‘’Sorry who?!’’

Louis whimpered more, letting his tears escape his eyes again. ‘’Alpha!’’ Christian released his head, now petting it in a praising manner. ‘’Good boy, stop misbehaving Omega and you’ll only get rewards, love.’’ Christian said as he kissed the top of his head again. 

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, Alpha..’’ So if he just listens then Alpha won’t hurt him...?  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	20. Life is not a game of luck, if you wanna win work hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Galore! :D

Two weeks passed by faster than expected for Louis, his heat should have arrived a few days ago already but it didn’t. But honestly, normally before a heat, he’ll eat a lot and drink a lot but he isn’t doing that right now, he does eat more than normal but not enough for a coming heat. His dirty brown coat was almost gone and back to his Silver color. Christian praised him for hours long about his beautiful coat and how his pups were going to be like this too. His pups that were going to be born to die…  
  
Christian entered the room so Louis lowered his ears and avoided eye contact with the Alpha who gave him a stern look before walking to his desk. ‘’You’ll have some visitors today, love.’’ Chris said to him.  
  
Louis ears perked up, visitors? He didn’t talk or asked questions to Christian at all. Three days ago he asked for some water and it earned him a spanking. Christian told him that good Omega’s took what their Alpha’s gave them and good Omega’s didn’t ask for anything.  So from now on he’ll just shut his mouth, only opening it to say _‘Yes, Alpha’_ but nothing more. He wanted his real Alpha’s, Harry and Alex… Were they worried? Were they looking for him at all or did they maybe give up on him?   
  
Christian cut his thoughts off by asking a stupid question again that he wouldn’t answer anyway. ‘’Do you want to know who the visitors are?’’ Christian asked. Of course Louis didn’t answer so Christian spoke out of himself. ‘’Desmond Styles and Harry styles.’’ Christian said as he stood up from his desk, walking over towards him.  
  
Louis ears perked up. Harry was coming? Louis had to hide his excitement and happiness from Christian or else he would pick it up and then his chance of escaping will be zero. Christian hummed, kneeling in front of him. ‘’Don’t worry even if they want your gorgeous coat, I won’t let them skin you since you’ll have to bare Silver pups.’’ He said before he kissed the Omega’s forehead  
  
Louis avoided eye contact with the Alpha because if he wasn’t ordered to look at him and he did it would result in another slap or three in his face. He had to listen to Alpha.  
  
Christian licked his lips at the sight of Louis listening to his commands, he almost broke the Omega. Still not fully yet but he was almost there… Just a little push to get him to go under would be perfect , though he’s been saying that for a week already but this Omega doesn’t go under so easily. Probably because he’s already been under and now he knows how to hold onto something dear to keep himself up.  
  
Christian hands came up into Louis hair before yanking his head back, so the Omega was baring his neck for the Alpha. Louis whimpered, Christian hadn’t done something like this to him yet so he was scared of what was going to happen. He felt the Alpha’s lips hover over his neck, nibbling on it and sucking it.   
  
He loosened his grip on the Omega’s hair, seeing if Louis would automatically bare his neck for him which he did. Chris growled in his neck, possessively before biting the Omega’s neck. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood but it was hard enough for a mark to be seen.   
  
Christian hummed, proud of his bite as his thumb inspected it. ‘’Good, you’re mine Louis.’’ Christian growled. ‘’You know who your master is, don’t you?’’  Louis had to endure this for just a little longer before Harry would be here, just a little longer. ‘’Yes, you are, Alpha.’’ He said, still lowering his ears and avoiding eye contact with the Alpha. Not that he wanted to look at those weird color, golden eyes of this fucker.   
  
‘’Good boy, your guests will arrive in less than four hours so my servant will put you in bath and make you presentable.’’ Christian said as he walked out the door, returning with a servant, a small Wolf Omega.   
  
Christian glared at her. ‘’Make sure he is clean and presentable, am I clear?’’   
  
She nodded her head, bowing a little at her Alpha to show some respect. ‘’Yes, Master.’’ She said as she walked towards Louis to undo his collar but before she could release him Chris scolded her. ‘’He’ll keep his collar on him at all times, when he’s done, tie him up again.’’  She nodded, mumbling an apology towards her Alpha for almost making a mistake before untying the leash and leading Louis towards a bathroom to make sure the Omega would look presentable…    
  
~  
  
Harry was laying on his bed, without Alex because the Alpha went back to his Clan so he could prepare for tomorrow. Tomorrow was finally the day that he can save his Omega, Louis. He missed him so much, his smile and his stubbornness.  He was going to the Styles Main house in a few hours so he would be there in time, so he could see his mother and little sister too. Liam, Zayn and Niall decided to stay here together at the Payne Main house. Then after that he’ll go to the Hunter Alpha with his father, hopefully finding Louis.  
  
…  
  
Harry’s alarm went off in the middle of the night so he could prepare for the trip to the Main house. He called Alex first to ask if everything was going according to plan which the Alpha replied with a confident yes. Harry would drive to his father and Alex and Percy will follow the car on foot, at first Harry declined saying there was no way that they could keep up on foot but Alex just chuckled saying they could. Harry just shrugged it off hoping they really would keep up because he isn’t so sure that he can beat his father and the Alpha from the Hunter Clan alone.   
  
He could defeat his father, no problem but not two Clan Alpha’s at the same time. Maybe six months ago he would be arrogant and stupid, saying he could easily beat them but now he feels responsible or something and knows what he can and what he can’t do.  It was time to go so he messaged Alex that it was time for him to go. Harry grabbed his back and making his way over to Zayn’s car. Zayn said he could borrow it but if there would be one little scratch on his car then there will be hell to pay. Harry would drive to the Main house and Alex and Percy will follow him after that.   
  
Harry drove less than an hour before the Main house came into view, it was new and very modern. Alex burned down their original Main house so they build a new one and changed it to something more modern. The gates opened automatically for him so he drove in and parked the car in front of their house.   
  
A servant opened the door for him, taking his coat too. Harry greeted him and asked where his father was. The servant told him that his father was in his study so he decided to visit his father first. He knocked on the door, hearing a groggy reply to come in.  
  
He opened the door and his father looked sick, really sick. ‘’Father, I have arrived.’’ Harry said as he slight bowed to pay his father some respect, in the end the man was still the Clan Alpha.   
  
‘’Harry, you’re early.’’ Desmond said.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’I am early so I can pay mom a visit too, and Gemma of course before our departure tomorrow.’’  
  
Desmond nodded and coughed. ‘’I’m still not better but this meeting can’t wait any longer.’’  Desmond sighed. ‘’If the Hunter Alpha accept you then you’ll start as the lowest rank hunter but you’ll work your way to the top in no time, my son.’’ He said.  Harry’s thoughts were all over the place, if Louis wasn’t there then he was going to be in so much trouble. He doesn’t want to become a damn hunter, fuck that. But for now he had to play along with his father. ‘’Yes, father.’’ Harry said. ‘’I’ll go visit mom now.’’  
  
Desmond nodded. ‘’Good, be ready at eight sharp, boy.’’ He said sternly.  
  
Harry nodded, bowing slightly again before leaving his father study.   
  
Harry walked through the halls, being lost. He finally spotted a servant after a few minutes who guided him to his mother’s room. He knocked on the door hearing his mother’s sweet voice telling him to come in. As soon as he came into view her eyes lit up. ‘’Harry..’’ She said fondly. Harry walked over to her bed where she was sitting on, with her back against the headboard reading a book again. He pulled his mother in a hug, taking in her sweet, comforting scent. ‘’Mom..’’ Harry said.  
  
Anne smiled at her son. ‘’I missed you so much, you’ve grown even more handsome then last time I saw you.’’ She said making Harry chuckle. ‘’Thanks mom, you’re looking great as ever.’’ He said.  
  
‘’Harry, your father told me about you becoming a hunter and please Harry, don’t become like Edward or your fath-‘’ Harry interrupted her. ‘’Mom, I’m not.’’ Harry said. ‘’I’m going there to rescue my future mate that is a Silver Fox.’’ He whispered. He knew his mother hated the hunting so he could tell her.  


Her eyes widened. ‘’I’m so proud of you honey.’’ She said before kissing his forehead.   
  
‘’Yeah but mom, I’m going to mate with another Alpha too and that’s the Alpha of the Silver Clan..’’ He whispered.   
  
His mother didn’t say anything, she was progressing the information first. All the stories about that Alpha Silver Fox were bad, stating he’s a cold blooded killer but her son would never fall in love with someone like that.   
  
Harry noticed his mother’s struggle. ‘’Mom, he’s not like that to me at all. Louis is his twin Omega brother and I fell in love with Louis first.’’ Harry said. ‘’You know the story about them right? Well they thought the other was dead so when Alex found out about Louis and I, he was really mad and we clashed a lot.’’ Harry sighed, remembering their fights. ‘’But slowly we started tolerating the other and right now I can’t even think of mating with someone else, I even submitted to him already.’’ Harry said, blushing.  
  
Harry felt his mother’s hand on his cheek and when he looked up he saw his mother smiling fondly at him. ‘’As long as you’re happy then I’ll fully support you, Harry but your father won’t support you in this choice..’’ She said.  
  
‘’Mom, do you honestly love dad?’’ Harry asked.  
  
Anne sighed. ‘’I fell in love with another man, your father wasn’t like this at all when we were young.’’ She said. ‘’He was a lovely Alpha but ever since he got obsessed with Silver Foxes, our relationship crumbled.’’   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Mom, I don’t think dad will survive this..’’ Harry said. ‘’He hurt Louis and I can’t forgive that and now they even captured him and he must be so scared by now..’’ Harry said, his eyes filling with tears but he didn’t let them out, no he cried enough for now.   
  
‘’Honey, choose what your heart say is right. Your father isn’t the sane, loving Alpha he once was and this Clan needs a good Alpha who can change the lives of the Silver Foxes.’’ Anne smiled, kissing her sons forehead. ‘’You’re going to be that Alpha, my pup.’’ She said.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’I know, I’ll change all of it , together with Zayn and Liam and Alex.’’   
  
‘’Good, now your sister is asleep and she need her sleep.’’ Anne informed.  
  
‘’Right then I’ll visit her another time..’’ Harry said. ‘’I’m going to sleep for some hours again before our departure tomorrow.’’   
  
Anne nodded. ‘’Goodnight.’’ She said as she waved him off.  
  
Harry arrived at his room, that he’d never used but now. He jumped on his bed, set his alarm at 7 before falling asleep again.   
  
~  
  
Louis has been washed by the servant, and he was made ‘presentable’ by the servant. He had to wear pink panties and a fucking dress that barely covered his thighs. Christian informed her about tying Louis back to the wall after he looked good enough, she did tie him back against the fucking wall. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ She whispered to him.   
  
Louis rolled his eyes. ‘’It’s not your fault.’’ He reassured her.  She gave him a smile, unsure smile before walking out the room to inform her master that Louis was ready. Not long after she left, Christian entered the room.   
  
Louis lowered his head and ears to please the Alpha who was taking in his appearance. ‘’You’re gorgeous..’’ Christian said, as he reached out to Louis cheek with his hand to stroke his cheek with his fingers. ‘’Absolutely gorgeous.’’ He whispered.  
  
Louis didn’t do anything, didn’t spoke, didn’t move because he was scared that if he did it would result in a slap again.  Christian yanked his head back again so Louis was baring his neck for him. Christian pulled his hand back so Louis would still bare his neck for him. ‘’Good boy, Louis.’’ Christian praised him as Louis felt the Alpha’s lip attach  to his neck, sucking it and licking the bite mark Christian made earlier. ‘’From now on you’ll bare your neck for me every time I walk into the room.’’ Christian commanded.   
  
Louis whimpered. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ Louis said but silently hoping that Alex or Harry would rip this guy’s throat out.  Christian smirked before kissing Louis on his lips, shocking the Omega. Christian never did something like this to him so Louis pulled his head back and immediately regretted this action.   
  
Christian growled, yanking Louis back by his hair, hard before biting his neck as a punishment. Louis whimpered as he felt the teeth sink in his neck, definitely drawing blood this time. ‘’You’ll obey me and only me, do you understand?’’  
  
Louis nodded, feeling Christian hand slap him in his face again. ‘’Answer me!’’ Christian growled.  
  
Louis whimpered. ‘’Yes Alpha!’’ He yelled while tears streamed down his face.   
  
‘’Tsk, stop crying it’ll ruin your appearance.’’ Christian ordered.   
  
Louis nodded, mumbling. ‘’Yes, Alpha..’’ He did stopped crying, changing it into sniffles because Alpha ordered him to.  
  
Christian sighed. ‘’If just your heat arrives it would be perfect, you told me your heat would arrive a few days ago so where are your signs?’’ He asked. ‘’I don’t see any heat behavior.’’  Louis shook his head. ‘’I don’t know Alpha, it should have arrived already but it hasn’t…’’ Louis whimpered.   
  
Christian hummed. ‘’Probably your body that’s trying to protect you but you can’t withhold your heat for long, Omega.’’ Christian said. ‘’Your guests will arrive soon and I want you to be on your best behavior, am I clear?’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yes Alpha.’’   
  
Christian clipped the leash from the wall so he could lift Louis up. He sat down in his chair with Louis in his lap. ‘’If your heat doesn’t arrive at the end of the week then I’ll put you on some heat pills, understand?’’ Christian said.   
  
‘’Yes, Alpha.’’   
  
Christian was stroking Louis back, his hand sliding under the dress to stroke his bare back. Louis didn’t even try to protest anymore, he didn’t wanted to get punished. Christian’s hand slipped into his pink panties, stroking his bum before his index finger found his hole and slowly circled it. Louis’ eyed widened, no, no this couldn’t happen but he can’t protest either.   
  
Christian smirked, noticing the Omega’s inner struggle. ‘’Tell me what you want, Omega.’’ He whispered in Louis ear as his finger still circles his rim.  
  
Louis knew what the Alpha wanted to hear but he didn’t want that, he didn’t want this.. ‘’Alpha, please..’’ He whimpered.  
  
‘’What please?’’   
  
Louis shook his head, he can’t defy Alpha but.. ‘’Please don’t do this..’’ He whispered knowing it was the wrong answer.  
  
Christian growled. ‘’That was not the answer I wanted to hear, Omega.’’ He said as he lifted Louis up.  
  
‘’No, Alpha!’’ Louis yelled. ‘’I’m sorry, please!’’   
  
‘’You’re gonna get ten spankings, Louis.’’ Christian said.   
  
Louis cried, he doesn’t want to be punished anymore.  
  
Christian positioned him so Louis was hanging over the Alpha’s lap with his ass in the air. Christian lifted his dress up a little so his bum was bare in the air, only dressed in panties. Christian sighed. ‘’Why am I punishing you, Louis?’’   
  
Louis sniffled. ‘’Because I defied you, Alpha.’’ He whimpered.  
  
Christian nodded, stroking the Omega’s back. ‘’Good boy, so how many spanks are you getting?’’   
  
Louis whimpered. ‘’Ten, sir.’’  
  
Good boy, you’re gonna count them all alright?’’ Christian said. ‘’If you even forget one you’ll get five spankings more, am I clear?’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’  
  
Christian rubbed his bum a little before striking the first spank. ‘’One, Alpha!’’ Louis yelped.   
  
The following spank was even harder than the previous one, landing the strike with a hard slapping sound echoing through the office. ‘’Two, Alpha!’’ Louis yelled, his tears rolling down his cheeks already. Alpha had no mercy on him.   
  
‘’What did you deny me just now, Omega?’’ Christian asked, rubbing the Omega’s red cheeks.   
  
Louis sniffled, he knew that Alpha didn’t like it when he cried but sometimes he just couldn’t stop himself. ‘’I denied your touch, sir.’’ Louis answered.  
  
Christian nodded. Bringing his hand back again and striking his bum, hard. ‘’T- Three!’’ Louis said.   
  
Christian cleared his throat, the Omega forgot a small word. ‘’Three, Alpha.’’ Louis corrected himself.   
  
The next seven strikes were even harder than the first three and at the end of it Louis was a sobbing mess. Christian pulled him in his lap and lifted his chin so Louis could scent his neck. ‘’Good boy, now next time you will not deny me again, am I clear?’’ He said sternly.   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ He sniffled.   
  
Christian lifted the Omega up again and placed him back on the ground to tie him up to the wall again. ‘’I’ll sent someone in who will clean your face, because all that crying makes you hideous, Omega.’’ Christian said, voice filled with disappointment.  Louis nodded, knowing Alpha hated it when he cried. ‘’I’m sorry, Alpha.’’   
  
Christian returned to his seat at his desk, waiting for the Styles Clan. Though something was bothering him, it was Louis heat. The Omega didn’t lie to him, he spoke the truth about his heat and had no clue either why it hadn’t arrive yet. Well Christian did have a clue though but he’ll wait a while before testing it because a servant came in the room, informing him about the arrival from the Styles Clan.  He told her to clean Louis up and make him look presentable again so he could entertain his guests.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	21. I prefer to have my nightmares with open eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there will be some violence and fighting and some surprises! ^^   
> Let me now what you thought in the comments! Enjoy xx

Harry’s alarm went off at seven so he had to take a shower and change into some decent clothes his father would approve of. It was almost eight so he made his way over to his father's study, he couldn’t be late or else he would be in trouble. He knocked again, hearing his father mumble a _'come in .'_    
  
‘’Are you ready, Harry?’’ Desmond asked.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yes father, I am.’’ He responded.  
  
‘’Alright, the servant will drive us.’’ Desmond said. ‘’The car is ready so let’s go.’’ He commanded.  
  
Harry nodded his head, following his father out of the study towards the car. He didn't spoke to his father at all on their way over to the Hunter Clan, he messaged Alex saying they were on their way and received a text back about that they’re following them. Harry had a tracker on just to be sure but Alex also had his scent so he wasn’t worried about losing them.   
  
They arrived at the Hunter’s Clan about two hours later, he received a text from Alex saying they made it too and were going to look for a way in. Their Clan house was humongous, it was an abandoned castle in the middle of a forest and surrounding the castle were all kinds of training grounds for the Hunters. ‘’You’ll be learning here to hunt very soon, Harry.’’ His father informed.   
  
Desmond didn’t see him rolling his eyes, luckily. Their car stopped in front of the entrance with a servant waiting for them. She bowed and led them into a room saying they would have to wait a moment in here so she can inform the Alpha of their arrival. They nodded as she turned around on her way to her Alpha.   
  
She arrived at The Alpha's office so she knocked on the door before opening in. ‘’Sir, The Styles Clan has arrived.’’   
  
Christian nodded. ‘’I’ll go and meet them, tell them I’m coming in a few minutes.’’ Christian ordered he, she bowed an left to deliver her order to the Styles.   
  
Christian stood up and walked to Louis, petting his head. ‘’I’m back in an hour or so because I’ll give them a small tour around the castle.’’ He said. Louis didn’t react, because he didn’t ask him anything. The Alpha let the room so he could meet Desmond’s other son.   
  
Christian arrived at the room and walked in, he saw Desmond sitting on the couch, looking awful and his son was standing against the wall. Desmond stood up and greeted him with a handshake.   
  
‘’Desmond, you look awful.’’ Christian said.  
  
Desmond nodded. ‘’I feel awful but well, this is more important.’’ He said.  
  
Christian nodded, turning to Harry. ‘’Christian Hunter.’’ He said as he held his hand up for Harry to shake. Harry wanted to tear this Alpha’s head off and feed it to some sharks. But he put up a fake smile and shook Christian's hand. ‘’Harry Styles, nice to meet you.’’ He said.  
  
 ‘’Likewise.’’ Christian said. ‘’So if you would follow me then I’m going to give you a small tour.’’ He said as he walked back to the door  
  
Desmond nodded. ‘’Great idea, Christian.’’ He said before he turned to Harry. ‘’Pay attention, Harry.’’  Harry nodded before he followed Christian and his father out the door. He recorded everything they just said and sent it to Alex.  While walking outside on the training grounds, Christian told them about the kind of specialties they had. You could learn to use a sword, guns, archery and how to use traps etc. Harry found this place despicable, how could all these people here think it’s normal to hunt Silver Foxes? His thought were interrupted by Christian asking a question to him. ‘’Sorry, what did you say sir?’’ Harry asked, he wasn’t paying attention at all.  
  
Christian sighed. ‘’What kind of specialty do you think would suit you?’’ He asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. ‘’Guns? I guess.’’ He forced out of his mouth.  
  
Christian nodded. ‘’Great choice, just like Edward.’’   
  
After having a tour around the training grounds, Christian took them to a stairwell that led them underground. ‘’Here are some of our captured Foxes.’’ Christian said as entered a code so the door would open.  
  
Harry gulped, he didn’t wanted to see this shit, all these horrible things but he didn’t have a choice if he wanted to save Louis. These Foxes would be saved by them too along with Louis of course.   
  
They walked through a long pathway that ended in a large room full with cages with silver Foxes in it, elderly, children, omega’s, females, males etc. Harry wanted to throw up this is disgusting. He looked through the cages in hope to find Louis but to no such luck, Louis wasn't here and he didn't scent Louis either, though he did scent in on Christian for a moment but he wasn't sure if that was real or just his imagination.   
  
‘’If someone purchased a coat then we’ll skin them in that room.’’ Christian said as he pointed to a door at the end of the room. Desmond’s eyes were gleaming. ‘’You own so many! Gorgeous!’’ He laughed.   
  
'Owned?' Harry thought, _'these are people for fuck sake, they can't be owned.'_  Harry looked around the room seeing that the eyes of the Foxes are filled with hate and sadness. Some are just looking straight forward, completely lost from reality. This was absolutely horrible but he had to hold on, for Louis and these Foxes.  
  
Christian studied Harry’s face but found no reaction from the boy. ‘’What do you think?’’ Christian asked. Harry had to find Louis, fast. What if he was in heat already? He couldn’t scent an Omega in heat though. ‘’Seeing nothing special at all.’’ He mumbled, trying to act like he didn’t care.   
  
Christian smirked. ‘’You’ll see something special in a few minutes.’’ He said. ‘’Do you want to witness a skinning?’’ He asked. Harry shook his head immediately, fuck no. ‘’Not interested in that.’’ Harry said.  
  
 Christian nodded. ’’You’ll learn overtime though.’’  
  
Desmond sighed. ‘’Can we see the one you captured two weeks ago?’’ He asked. ‘’Did you break him already?’’ Desmond smirked.  
  
Harry’s ears perked up, was this about Louis? What did his father mean with breaking?   
  
Christian shook his head, ‘’No, I haven’t completely broken him yet. He's not submissive at al but with a little bit of training I think I got him like a submissive bitch for me. Though he is the first Omega that could defy me, even after two weeks he still has his stubbornness.’’ He said.   
  
_‘Definitely  Louis.’_  Harry thought.   
  
Christian sighed. ‘’But of course with punishments and rewards I forced him to know his place and who the Alpha is.’’ He said making Harry’s blood boil with anger, letting it almost slip but he had to hold on. _‘Just a little more.’_ Harry thought as he send his recordings to Alex again.   
  
‘’Well follow me, I have the Omega in my office so I could keep an eye on him at all times.’’ Christian said.  
  
They finally arrived at Christian’s office and Harry couldn’t wait for Louis to be there, his cute smile and his gorgeous blue eyes. He missed him so much and you know what the best was? He could scent Louis, he was safe and okay but his scent was sweeter? Or just a bit different but he didn't know what is was.   
  
Christian opened the door and walked in. ‘’I’m back Louis.’’ He said.   
  
Harry’s eyes widened, Louis had a damn collar on with a leash tied to the wall. Louis looked at him and he saw the Omega’s eyes widen with hope and despair in it but his eyes looked like he had been crying for a while. His Omega looked devastated and he wanted to kill the one who did this to him so bad. But they had to wait a little until Alex gave a signal so Harry signed him to wait a little and stay quiet. Luckily the other Alpha’s didn’t saw that.   
  
‘’Desmond, this is the twin brother of Alexander.’’ Christian smirked as he petted Louis head. Louis lowered his ears and looked down, still avoiding eye contact with Christian.   
Harry saw how unsure and scared Louis looked, totally not like Louis at all, what the hell did this Christian do to his Omega?  
  
‘’His coat is absolutely gorgeous!’’ Desmond said. Harry looked at his father’s eyes feeling so disgusted with him. He send his last recording to Alex so the other Alpha would know that it was Louis and had to come here right the fuck now because Harry wasn’t going to hold his rage for much longer.   
  
‘’It is but I’m not going to skin this one.’’ Christian said.   
  
Desmond raised an eyebrow. ‘’Then what? Are you going to keep him as a bitch for you?’’ He asked.  
  
Christian nodded. ‘’Something like that, why go out there and catch Silver Foxes if we can just breed them?’’ He said. ‘’I’m waiting for his heat so I can impregnate him, of course I’ll just kill of the pups that aren’t pure.’’   
  
Desmond clapped his hands. ‘’Great idea!’’ He said happily. ‘’Harry, don’t you think that’s a great idea?’’   
  
Harry couldn’t go on with this anymore, his eyes flashed red toward his father and Christian. ‘’It’s a fucking horrible idea.’’ Harry growled, only he and Alex can impregnate Louis. His mate, his pups!  
  
Christian looked at him, eyes flashing red back. ‘’Why? What’s wrong Harry?’’ He asked as he grabbed Louis’ hair to pull his head back making the Omega whimper. ‘’Don’t you think he can produce enough Silvers? Or would you want to keep him to yourself, though I don't think I'll allow that because I quite like this Omega.’’  
  
Harry saw a biting mark on Louis neck, not a bonding mark but a punishment bite, that wasn’t properly taken care of afterwards.   
  
Christian chuckled as Louis whimpered. ‘’You see, he’s a stubborn and a bad Omega, sometimes, but slowly he learns who his Alpha is. Though he did deny my touch just a while ago so I give him a spanking, isn’t that right, Omega?’’ Christian said as he glared to Louis, his golden eyes saying that he had to behave.  
  
‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ Louis whimpered as he cried, he didn’t wanted to call someone else Alpha, let alone with his real Alpha in the room.   
  
Harry couldn’t wait any longer, not for Alex to come, no one touches the mother of his pups. His rage got the better of him, eyes blood red directed to Christian. He growled and tackled the other Alpha away from Louis.  Harry heard his father growl behind him before he pulled Harry off of Christian who had a deep bite mark from Harry on his shoulder.  
  
Desmond threw him against the wall. ‘’WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!’’ He yelled at him.  Harry stood up, wiping the blood from his chin. ‘’Touch my mates again and you’ll meet your death sooner than I planned.’’ A voice said behind them.   
  
Louis head snapped up, seeing Alex and Percy standing there, both their eyes glowing red. ‘’Al..’’ Harry said, his shoulder hurts from that throw for fuck sake.  Christian laughed, finally connecting the dots. Harry’s protectiveness of the Omega and of course Alex’s protectiveness of Harry.  ‘’Desmond, you brought Louis’ mates with you, how careless of you to let your son even close to that?’’ He growled.   
  
Desmond raised an eyebrow. ‘’What do you mean?’’   
  
Harry growled, standing up before walking to Louis. ‘’It means, father that Louis and Alex are my mates.’’ He growled.  
  
Desmond eyes widened. ‘’What are you mental? They’re Silvers for fuck sake, they belong to a fucking wall in-‘’   
  
Desmond didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence before Harry had him pinned against the wall by his neck. His eyes flashed red. ‘’From now on I’ll be the Alpha and together with the Payne and Maliks we’ll change this fucked up setting.’’ He said as he used more force to stop his father from breathing. His father tried to claw at Harry’s arm but already felt weak since he was sick.   
  
Christian growled, trying to get Harry off of Desmond but before he could make it he felt Alex tackle him to the ground. They were both snarling at each other, clawing each other and biting the other. Alex desolated Christian shoulder making the Alpha howl in pain but Christian grabbed a hold of his gun and shot Alex three times in his chest making the Alpha stumble backwards. Christian knew it wouldn’t be enough to kill him since the Alpha has crazy healing ability. Alex stood up, not even noticing the bullets in his chest. ‘’That all you’ve got?’’ He snarled.  
  
Christian smirked. ‘’Nope, do you really think that I’m not prepared for an attack from you?’’ Christian said. ‘’Maybe bullets and arrows don’t have that much effect but trapping you does.’’ Alex eyes widened as Christian shot an electric net on him, capturing him in it while it electrocuted him. Alex grunted in pain from it, trying to claw himself out of it.  
  
‘’See even you can’t win against my tools, Alex.’’ Christian smirked. He turned to Harry and Desmond to help the other Alpha but saw that Desmond already laid on the ground, lifeless.  
  
Harry was already with Louis, ripping the collar off the Omega. ‘’Shhh, love I’m here.’’ He whispered in Louis ear. Louis crawled in his lap immediately. ‘’I thought I- I was gonna be here forever.’’ Louis whimpered in his arms. Harry rage didn’t calm down at all, his Omega was in distress, scared and the reason was that Christian Alpha. ‘’We’re here now love.’’   
  
Christian turned to them, wanting to advance them but now Alexander’s companion stood in his way. ‘’Move.’’ Christian growled. Percy shook his head. ‘’No fucking way.’’ Percy growled back. Christian attacked Percy and soon they were tumbling on the ground too, growling and snarling.   
  
Harry looked at the two of them, he had to get to Alex to see if he’s alright. But Alex already got out of the net and was on his way over to them, letting Percy tank it for now. ‘’Alex.’’ Harry said. ‘’You okay?’’ He asked unsure. ‘’You have been shot, multiple times.’’  
  
Alex nodded and petted Louis head, before kissing Harry on his lips. ‘’Take him and go, now.’’ Alex commanded. Harry shook his head. ‘’No! I’m not leaving without you.’’   
  
‘’You don’t want to see me go all out, Haz.’’ Alex warned him.   
  
‘’I already told you I don’t fucking care, I love you and I'm not going to be afraid of you.’’ Harry said, there's no way he was leaving Alex to let him fight it out alone.  
  
Alex sighed. ‘’Fine, Percy!’’ He yelled, seeing the fighting Alpha’s come to a stop. Percy backed out of the fight with Christian, that was bleeding pretty heavily but Percy wasn’t any better, probably even worse. ‘’Yes Alpha?’’ He panted.  
  
‘’Take Louis outside and make sure that you’re both safe.’’ Alex commanded.  Percy nodded, taking a whimpering Louis from Harry’s arms. He promised Harry to take care of Louis and make sure he’s safe. Harry wasn’t so sure if he should give Louis to another Alpha but Alex had enough trust in him that he trusted Percy with Louis so he had to.   
  
Christian chuckled, amazed at Alex for escaping the net. ‘’So what now? You’re both going to fight me?’’ He laughed as he pointed two guns at them.  
  
Alex shook his head. ‘’I’m enough.. Christian do you know the old legends of were- humans?’’ Alex asked. Christian nodded, thinking a little before his eyes widened. ‘’You’re joking, there’s no way you can…-‘’ Christian stopped talking, if Alex’s really mastered it then his death would be set.   
  
Alex chuckled. ‘’You know, you pissed me off really, really bad. You touched my little brother and my mate.’’ He said as his eyes clouded with black spots.  
  
Harry was looking at Christian's suddenly terrified posture, what could have changes him from that though Alpha to this wimp? Well he got his answer when he looked at Alex. Alex eyes were black and wolf canines were showing. Suddenly Alex leaned forward, his bones snapping into place as he shifted into a giant Silver Fox.  
  
Harry’s eyes widened, he heard ancient stories of were-humans being able to transform into their full animal form but now he was seeing it in person and it scared the hell out of him. Alex was absolutely huge, his eyes looked like they could see through your soul and the rage that Alex was radiating was terrifying that even Harry took a few steps back.  
  
The Fox roared loudly that even the room shook a little before launching himself at Christian, all Alex’s rage was showing in his eyes and Christian knew that this was going to be the end of him. He felt Alex’s teeth snapping around his neck before everything went dark.   
  
Harry saw Alex’s literally ripping Christian’s throat out, shaking the other Alpha's body around so a lot so blood splattered across the room. His blood was everywhere, on Alex, on the floor, on the wall, ceiling and even him.  Christian was long dead but Alex was still shaking his lifeless body around while growling. Harry wanted to throw up, this was too much. If he just went away when Alex told him to but it’s not like he was scared now of Alex, no.. He was so proud of his mate, his Alpha for defeating Christian but the whole blood thing was a bit disgusting, no scratch that, it was fucking disgusting.   
  
Alex stilled, spitting Christian body out of his mouth before rolling himself in his enemies blood, finally claiming his win before the Fox walked to Harry. Harry froze, not knowing what to do because a damn Fox bigger than him was walking to him covered in blood.  Alex growled slightly before licking Harry’s neck and nibbling on it. ‘’Al..’’ Harry whispered. Alex grumbled before pushing Harry on his back and rolling all over him, covering his mate in their enemies blood too. ‘’That’s disgusting!’’ Harry squealed.   
  
Alex licked his face and his neck before stand up again on all fours. He barked at Harry while looking towards the door that Louis went. Harry understood his mate, nodding. ‘’Let’s go get our Omega..’’ Harry smiled.   
  
Alex sprinted off, sniffing the air to follow his Omega’s scent. He found them hiding in a room on the first floor, the place was packed with hunters so Alex killed a few on his way here.  Harry opened the door for them, revealing a bedroom where Louis was on the bed and Percy was behind the door, ready to attack but scented his Alpha and stilled immediately. ‘’Alpha.’’ He said, not even surprised by Alex’s appearance as a fucking giant Fox.   
  
Alex huffed in his Fox form before walking over to Louis, nosing the Omega hand with his Fox nose.  Louis opened his eyes, looking at his brother in Fox form and recognizing him easily. ‘’Alex.’’ Louis sniffed. Alex jumped on the bed and dropped down next to Louis so the Omega could snuggle into his fur with Christian's dried up blood on it. While Louis snuggled into him, Alex was grooming him since he hasn’t done that in a while and Louis didn’t smell like him or Harry anymore and that pissed him off.  
  
While licking his Omega’s neck he smelled something only his Fox nose could pick up already, smell of pregnancy. Louis was pregnant, his mate was pregnant! Alex growled loudly, surprising Harry and Percy as he was rutting against Louis, in his Fox form. He suddenly felt the need to claim the mother of his pups that didn't even smell like them anymore but only another Alpha. And the worst thing is that he noticed the bite mark of Christian in his Omega's neck, no, Louis belonged to him and Harry.   
  
‘’Alpha!’’ Percy yelled. ‘’He can’t handle you in Fox form yet!’’  
  
Alex growled at Percy, his mate could handle it. Louis is pregnant from their puppies but he doesn’t smell like them at all and he couldn’t have that. Louis wanted to satisfy his real Alpha so shifted to his hands and knees, sticking his ass in the air that was still covered by the pink panties. He felt Alex’s tear them with his teeth before licking his hole.   
  
Louis was moaning and whimpering, but feeling so glad that he was with his Alpha’s again.   
  
Harry had thrown Percy in the bathroom so he wouldn’t see their Omega naked, before joining his mates on the bed. ‘’Alex, can you change back please?’’ Harry said to the Alpha as he scratched behind his ears. Alex growled, nodding his head.   
  
‘’Let me prepare him a little alright?’’ He asked.   
  
Alex nodded again, giving Harry permission to prepare Louis. While trying to change back into human form, it was hard though because all of his bones had to snap into the right place and it did kinda hurt but his healing ability fixed that problem.  Harry pushed two fingers into the Omega’s hole, noticing how slick Louis was. The Omega took a third finger already and Louis was moaning and whimpering into the duvet. He could push four fingers into Louis already, pumping his fingers in and out of Louis. Louis was pleading for more so Harry gave Alex the green light that the Omega was ready.   
  
Alex nodded, concentrating on changing which he did. His bones snapped into the right place. He kissed Harry to thank him for preparing their Omega, he had to tell Harry about Louis being pregnant. Harry would probably be overjoyed that they were able to impregnate their Omega outside a fucking heat or rut.   
  
‘’Ready Lou?’’ Alex asked and as soon as Louis nodded he trusted in his little brother, not letting Louis adjust to his length at all.   
  
Louis yelped because of the burn, it felt like Alex’s cock was splitting him open. Alex’s didn’t let him adjust to his length but started thrusting in him in a fast, brutal pace as always. But he wasn’t used to it anymore since he hadn’t had sex with his Alpha’s for two fucking weeks. The burn hurt so much but soon enough that burn was replaced by pleasure.   
  
Alex was thrusting hard and fast into him and his knot was already forming on the base of his dick after fifteen minutes. Alex hit his prostate with every thrust making Louis come all over the duvet while Alex was still thrusting into him. His knot was catching on Louis rim with each thrust and Louis could cry because that thing was so, so big. Harry noticed that Alex’s knot was bigger than normal, probably because he just was in a Fox form.   
  
‘’Relax Lou, it can fit love.’’ Alex whispered in his Omega’s ear. Louis whimpered trying to answer but nothing came out but a yelp as he felt Alex push the knot in with a lot of force. The knot tied them together and Louis was panting and crying at the same time.   
  
Alex lifted him up so Louis was sitting in his lap with the Omega’s back to his chest and Alex arms around his waist. ‘’I love you so much, Lou.’’ Alex said. ‘’I thought I lost you…’’  Louis whimpered. ‘’I’m so glad you saved me..’’ Louis whispered, he smelled like Alex now, finally he smelled like his Alpha again.  
  
Harry sat in front of them so he could kiss Louis on his forehead. ‘’Of course we would come to safe you, you are our Omega and they should back the fuck off.’’ Harry growled possessively, his hand unconsciously on Louis’ stomach. Alex smiled, noticing Harry’s behavior. Even though his Alpha mate didn’t know it yet, Harry was absolutely acting like an Alpha of a pregnant Omega.   
  
‘’I love you both so much.’’ Louis whined, feeling his Alpha’s place kissed all over him.   
  
‘’I love you too.’’ The Alpha’s said in unison.   
  
Alex knot deflated already after a few minutes because Alex knew that Louis was already pregnant and couldn’t get more pregnant so knotting wasn’t useful. He lied to his mates, saying that it was because it’s dangerous here and he can’t risk being tied to Louis for too long. Of course his mates believed him.   
  
‘’So what are we going to do now?’’ Harry asked after he dressed Louis again and said to Percy that he could join them again.   
  
‘’We’ll eliminate all the hunters here and save the captured Foxes.’’ Alex said. They all nodded their heads, ready to beat up some Hunters. If you defeat the Alpha of the Clan then that Clan belongs to the winning Alpha, Alex.   
  
Alex’s other Clan members arrived after half an hour to fight the remaining Hunters. Alex, Percy and Harry all fought for the Silver foxes freedom together with the other Foxes.  
Michael was found by Harry and the two of them fought for a while before Michael lost and submitted to Harry, though Harry wasn't a killer but when he thought of how terrified Louis was and how different it made him rage. He couldn't forgive someone like Michael at all, even though the Alpha was begging to be spared by now. ''So, did you spare any Silver Fox that begged for their life?'' Harry asked. He didn't wait for an answer from the Alpha as he broke his neck, hearing a satisfying cracking sound.   
  
Finally after hours of fighting the other hunters gave up and got killed by some Silver Alpha’s, making this their final victory. They all howled in unison for their victory because they would finally be free! They wouldn’t need to hide anymore from the hunters, of course they have to make sure that the branches from their Clan are dead too but after that they will be free.   
  
Alex freed the captured Silver Foxes, receiving all kinds of love from them. He told them that they could come with him, safely hidden with other Silver Foxes or they could go their own way. Only a handful decided to go out into the world after they were sure all the hunters were killed, but a lot decided to come with Alex. Alex told Harry and Louis to go back to the others who were still at the Payne’s manor so they could wait for Alex there. Alex first had to make sure that all these people were safe and sound.   
  
~  
  
Harry carried Louis to the car and placed him in the front seat. ‘’Are you ready to go back?’’ Harry asked. Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ Louis said automatically, his eyes widened. ‘’I’m sorry Haz it just-‘’  Harry kissed him to reassure him it was fine. ‘’It’s okay, love. We’ll talk when we’re safe home alright?’’ Harry said as he rubbed Louis belly. Louis was confused to why Harry was rubbing his belly so much but didn’t really think much of it. ‘’Okay, Alpha.’’ Louis answered.  
  
…  
  
They arrived at the Payne’s house and when Louis got out of the car he was scooped up in Harry’s arms again. Louis groaned. ‘’I can walk myself, you know.’’ He giggled. Harry growled as he nibbled on Louis’ ear. ‘’My mate doesn’t have to walk right now.’’ Harry said making Louis blush, he missed Harry so much. He placed his nose in Harry's neck to scent the Alpha's calming, musky scent.   
  
Harry entered the mansion and walked straight into everyone having dinner. Niall’s eyes lit up as soon as he saw Louis in Harry arms, his Silver tail and ears were fully showing and his best friend had to be the most gorgeous Omega in the whole world. Niall stood up, crying and ran over to Louis. ‘’Lou.. Lou!’’    
  
Louis saw how fucked up Niall looked, skinnier, tired and just not like Niall. ‘’Ni..’’ Louis whimpered as he jumped out of Harry’s arms into Niall’s arms, embracing him. Niall was fully sobbing into his neck. ‘’I love you so much Lou, and I thought I lost you..’’ He said. Louis cried too. ‘’I love you too Ni, so much…’’ Louis said as he took more of Niall’s scent in. ‘’Don’t you ever sacrifice yourself like that again.’’ Niall whispered through his sobs.  
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’For you I’ll do it all over again.’’ He said.  
  
‘’You idiot.’’   
  
Geoff nodded at Harry. ‘’Glad you have your Omega back, Harry.’’ Geoff said.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’From this day on I’m the Alpha of the Styles Clan since my dad isn’t alive anymore.’’ Harry said, not even having a sprinkle of sadness in his voice.  
  
Yaser raised an eyebrow. ‘’What happened to your father?’’ He asked.   
  
Harry looked straight into his eyes. ‘’Do you really want to know?’’ And that was all Harry needed to say for every other in the room to understand what happened.   
  
Yaser sighed. ‘’Well it happened, so do you have plans for the future?’’   
  
Harry nodded, picking Louis up again, ignoring Niall’s protest and walked over to an empty chair to sit down in it with Louis in his lap. Louis curled up in his lap with his face in Harry’s neck and Harry’s hands on his belly. ‘’I do, Alex and I are going to establish a law against hunting, owning Silver coat will be illegal and heavily punished.’’ Harry said.   
  
Geoff nodded. ‘’Good, it won’t be solved with just that but we’ll work towards it. You’ll have full support from my Clan and I’ll make sure that any Coat I ever find will be disposed of.''   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Thank you and I had to tell you that you’ll also have the Silver Clan’s full support. From now on we’ll have our four prestigious clans back, we only have to make it public along with the information about the hunters deeds.’’  
  
Yaser nodded. ‘’We could announce it at the World Wide Convention that is in two weeks.’’ He suggested.  
  
Harry nodded, unconsciously rubbing small circles on Louis tummy. ‘’That’s a great idea, we’ll have to talk with Alex about it too but for now this is enough.’’ Harry sat as he stood up with a almost sleeping Louis in his arms. ‘’I’m going to take him to bed.’’ Harry said.  
  
They all nodded. Harry looked at Niall. ‘’You can sleep with him, Ni.’’ Harry said. Niall nodded, following the Alpha to their room. ‘’Thank you Harry..’’ He whimpered.  
  
Harry kissed the top of Niall’s head and petted it. ‘’No problem Ni, go to sleep because you need it.’’ Harry said as he laid Louis in bed and pulled him out of that stupid dress to put his own shirt on his Omega. He pulled the covers over the Omega’s whispering good night to them before leaving the room. Niall immediately crawled into Louis arms and placed his face into Louis chest to make sure that Louis really was here, with him in a bed to cuddle. He felt Louis’ arms tighten around him to pull him more into him. ‘’ Ni…’’ Louis whispered in his sleep. Niall smiled in Louis’ chest, happy his best friend is back again, safe and sound. Though he probably had to dye Louis tomorrow since he was pure Silver now and Niall found him so beautiful but Harry said that it could still be dangerous for Silver Foxes to roam around right now. Niall slowly fell asleep, needing the sleep he lacked for the last two weeks being without his Louis.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	22. A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al those positive reactions make me so motivated to keep writing and updating, thanks guys! <3  
> Oh yeah and 100,000 words already!

Alex arrived at the underground village. As soon as he walked through the gates of the the village, the people surrounded him asking about how it went. He informed them about his speech that he’ll give in half an hour and that they are all welcome to watch it. He walked through the rest of the village, talking with some of the Foxes before walking to his house, seeing Will already in front of his house waiting for him.

Will’s ears perked up, his tail wagging. ‘’Alpha!’’ He yelled as he jumped in Alex’s arms. ‘’Buddy! How are you?’’ Alex asked.

Will smiled. ‘’Good! Did we win the war?’’ Will asked. ''Can i see the sun?''

Alex nodded. ‘’Yes, but we can’t go out there yet I have to make sure everything is safe and that there are no hunters anymore but that can still be a while…’’

Will nodded. ‘’Okay Alpha.’’

Alex chuckled. ‘’Good boy, I’m going to tell everyone else the same alright?’’

Will nodded before Alex placed his feet back on the ground and walked away.

Alex stood on the highest point in the village while roaring loudly to gain everyone’s attention. Everyone silenced to watch and hear their Alpha bringing the news, everyone knew about the last fight and were nervously waiting for the outcome. Alex cleared his throat. ‘’I’ve come back from the fight with victory!’’ He yelled, hearing people scream from happiness, people cheering and some even howling. ‘’I’ve successfully formed an alliance with the three prestigious clans and the only thing I have to do is get rid of the remaining branches from the Hunter Clan and other Clan's will help me with that!’’

‘’There will be protection laws for us, but again I have to talk with them to ensure are safety!’’ Alex heard more people cheering. ‘’So we won’t have to wait long before we can be free again, walking around above ground without being afraid to get captured! We can be free again if we are just a little bit more patient!’’ He yelled as he pumped his fist in the air. ‘’Our freedom can almost be reached by us!’’ There was more howling from his Clan members before he retreated back into his house, he had a meeting with Harry, Geoff and Yaser tomorrow morning so he decided to sleep now and get some rest. He also had to talk with his mates about Louis being pregnant…

~

Louis woke up just past noon in a bed, in a fucking bed and not on the ground tied up to the fucking wall. His mates had gottten him out of that horrible place. He saw Niall sleeping soundly with a small smile on his face, the Omega had cried so much yesterday and looked like shit but Louis is just glad that Niall’s okay and wasn’t hurt in the end.

Louis was really hungry and wanted pancakes so decided to get some food but he had no idea where he was and how he even got to the kitchen, sighing he stood up to wash his face and brush his teeth before going out to find the damn kitchen. After he was done and changed he walked to the door and opened it. He poked his head out the door, seeing a long hallway. Louis shrugged before closing the door behind him to search for some food. A door opened next to his, revealing a tired looking Zayn. ‘’Lou?’’ Zayn said. ‘’Are you well rested now?’’

Louis nodded. He had to refrain himself from saying _‘Yes, Alpha’_ so decided to not say anything. That damn Christian knew exactly what to do to control his inner Omega and now Louis had a hard time controlling his inner Omega by himself again. ‘’Can you show me the way to the kitchen?’’ Louis asked.

Zayn nodded. ‘’I’m going over there right now so let’s go together.’’

‘’Alright..’’ Louis said.

Zayn gave him a smile, ruffling his hair a little before walking towards the staircase. Louis followed him but his legs felt so tired after walking a little, probably because he sat on the ground most of the times for the last two weeks and rarely walked. They arrived at the dining room and Harry, Alex, and Geoff were sitting at the table to discuss some things. Louis walked into the room, walking straight into Alex’s arms who pulled him on his lap. ‘’Morning sleepyhead.’’ Alex whispered in his ear.

Louis hummed. ‘’It’s already noon though..’’ He giggled.

Alex was petting his Silver tail while prepping his face with kisses. ‘’Lou, are you going to dye your coat again?’’ His brother asked.

Louis shrugged. ‘’I don’t know, honestly…’’ He said. ‘’I guess I won’t since it’s not dangerous anymore right?’’

Harry petted his head. ‘’No, we just talked about new laws that will protect the Silver Foxes and make hunting illegal.’’ He said.

‘’But those things are going to be mentioned at the WWC ( World Wide Convention ) in two weeks but I don’t think you’re ready yet to go back to the University.’’ Geoff said.  
Louis nodded, but he was still hungry and he wanted fucking food. ‘’I’m hungry.’’ He pouted.

Alex kissed the top of his head. ‘’And what does my pretty little Omega want?’’ He asked.

Louis shrugged. ‘’Pancakes, pickles and salmon.. And a hot coco.’’

Harry scrunched his nose at that, weird combination. ‘’That’s just gross Lou.’’ He said.

Louis glared at him. ‘’I want it so get it.’’

Harry held his hands up in surrender. ‘’Wow, alright grumpy.’’ He said.

Louis raised an eyebrow. ‘’What did you just call me?’’ He said, very slowly.

‘’Nothing, love.’’ He mumbled. ‘’I’ll go get your.. needing's?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’You better go get them right the fuck now.’’

Alex growled lowly in his ear. ‘’Don’t scare your Alpha with that behavior, baby bro.’’ He said.

Louis pouted. ''I'm just hungry...''

Harry was already in the kitchen, making pancakes for his mate while preparing different set of plates with pickles, salmon. The coco was also being made so Louis had to be satisfied after this.

Alex kissed his temple. ‘’I know love but don’t scare Harry like that..’’ He said.

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ He slipped out before bringing his hands in front of his mouth. ‘’Fucking fuck.’’ He swore.

‘’Lou, I want to talk with you an Haz in private after you’re done with your breakfast.’’ Alex said, ignoring the Omega’s remark. Christian did have some influence on Louis inner Omega, more like trying to control it and the worst thing is that it kinda worked.

Louis nodded. ‘’I have to eat first though because I’m starving, it’s like I’m eating for two.’’ He sighed.

Alex wanted to say; because you are eating for two or even more. But didn’t because he wanted to deliver the news with Haz here too. Louis isn’t going to like it Alex thinks, because Louis made that clear before he got kidnapped by Christian. Though Harry will be thrilled to become a dad.

Harry came in with the pancakes, pickles, salmon and hot coco for his mate. Louis made grabby hands for a plate which Harry gave him and he started digging in. Harry was looking at him with widened eyes but he didn’t care, he only cared about the food. Louis ate everything and finally felt content, happy again. Louis kissed Harry on his lips, thanking the Alpha for the meal. ''Don't kiss me with the lips that just ate all of that shit together.'' Harry grumbled but kissed his mate back anyway.

‘’Well, can we three talk in private?’’ Alex asked.

Harry and Louis nodded. Alex stood up with Louis still in his arms so he could carry his mate around. Harry led them in the room he slept in last night and closed the door behind them. ‘’So, what do you want to talk about?’’ Harry asked nervously, was Alex going to break up with him or something?

Alex chuckled. ‘’Relax love, it’s good news for you.’’ He said as he shifted Louis in his lap so the Omega’s back was against his chest.

‘’Lou, when is your heat due?’’ Alex asked, surprising Harry with that question. Harry had totally forgotten about Louis’ heat that was supposed to be days ago…

Louis blushed. ‘’Uhm .. a few days ago..’’ He said.

Alex nodded. ‘’So do you know why you aren’t in heat right now?’’

Louis shook his head, the only reason he wouldn’t be in heat if he was pregnant but there’s no way… he.. was…pregnant… ‘’Oh, fuck me.’’ Louis groaned.

Harry licked his lips. ‘’Gladly.’’

Louis glared at him again so he hold his hands up in surrender again. ‘’Do not joke right now Haz!’’ Louis stood up and glared down at his brother. ‘’Are you serious right now?’’ He asked.

Alex nodded. ‘’Yes, baby.. I am.’’ He said, hoping Louis wouldn’t totally freak out but the Omega didn’t but cried, did Louis cry from sadness or..?

Louis shook his head, noticing his brother’s confusion. ‘’No, I’m happy.’’ He whispered. He’s so happy that he’s pregnant from his Alpha’s and not that Christian.. If these pup or puppies weren’t in him then he would have had his heat and then Christian would have impregnated him…These puppies saved him.

Harry was looking from Alex to Louis and back, not having a damn clue what the hell is happening! ‘’What’s wrong?’’ He asked. Louis turned around, smiling, eyes filled with happy tears. ‘’You’re gonna be a daddy, Haz.’’ He said. Harry’s eyes widened before crying too. ‘’Are we for real?’’ He asked perplexed. He was going to be a daddy? He was going to be a daddy… He was going to be a daddy!

‘’I’m going to be a daddy!’’ Harry squealed as he lifted Louis up to embrace the Omega in a tight hug to cry in his Omega’s neck. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, letting the Alpha have his non-Alpha moment. Harry placed Louis’ feet back on the ground before jumping on Alex so they tumbled backwards on the bed. ‘’We’re going to be daddies!’’ He squealed in Alex’s chest.

Alex’s patted his back ‘’Yes we’re going to be daddies but we have to get a healer to look at his pregnancy.’’ He said. ‘’In my Clan there’s a very good healer that I trust enough to let her look after our puppies.’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Okay, I hope he has multiples..’’ Harry said. ‘’Or maybe twins that are going to be like you two..’’ Harry was rattling about how their puppies were going to look, like their eye color was going to be blue and there would be gorgeous Silver coated puppies but also a black one, like him and Alex’s ear.

Louis crawled in between his Alpha's who immediately shifted so their Omega could cuddle in between them. Alex chuckled. ‘’You know what the funniest thing is Haz?’’ He asked.

Harry hummed, telling him to go on.

‘’You unconsciously already knew that Lou was pregnant since you’ve been touching his tummy all the time.’’ Alex chuckled.

Louis giggled in between them because it’s true, Harry had been touching his tummy awfully a lot lately. ‘’It’s true Haz.’’

Harry shrugged, spooning Louis and circling an arm around the Omega waist so his hand could rub Louis’ tummy again. ‘’I love your belly, can’t wait for it to be swollen with our pups.’’ Harry rambled in his ear.

Louis nodded. ‘’Can you make an appointment with that healer, Al?’’ He asked.

Alex nodded. ‘’Already did it and it’s scheduled next week.’’

‘’She's not like hooking him up to all sort of machines and thing like that right?’’ Harry asked, he didn’t like hospitals and stuff like that. It was all just bullshit anyway and he didn't want his mate to be hooked up on machines.

‘’She’s a different kind of healer, Haz.’’ Alex thought for a moment to explain it in a simple way. ‘’It’s like she’s sort of a psychic but in another way. She can tell how many puppies there are and their sexes way before those machines can and she has never, ever been wrong.’’

Louis Silver ears perked up. ‘’So she’ll already know how many puppies we’re going to have and their sexes?’’ He asked.

‘’I don’t think she can do it now already since the pregnancy isn’t that noticeable, I was able to scent it because of being in Fox form…’’ Alex said. ‘’But again, maybe his scent will change tomorrow and then you can scent he’s pregnant, time will tell.

‘’Oh, well waiting a little isn’t so bad.’’ Louis said. ‘’I would love to have multiples but I don’t want more than four… There’s no way I can handle four puppies for the first time.’’

Harry kissed the back of his neck. ‘’Even if you would have ten puppies then you’ll be able to be the prefect mommy.’’ He said.

Alex nodded, agreeing with Harry. ‘’Yes Lou, no matter how many we have you’ll be the perfect mommy just by being here.’’ He said.

Louis giggled, his Alpha’s were idiots. ‘’I love you two so much.’’ He said.

Alex kissed him on the lips, whispering _'I love you too'_ between his kisses and Harry was doing the same but in the back of his neck. He felt so loved by his Alpha’s and now they were going to have a family, Louis was going to be a mommy. It’s before he falls asleep that he promised to his puppies, that aren’t even bigger than a bean, that he will always protect them , no matter what the costs.

…

Alex and Harry woke up in the middle of the night because of their Omega’s distress. Louis was have a nightmare and was whimpering and crying in his sleep. ‘’He’s having a nightmare..’’ Alex whispered. Harry nodded, slowly rubbing Louis’ back so the Omega knew his Alpha were here for him. ‘’Lou it’s just a nightmare, love.’’ Harry said.

Alex kissed Louis’ nose. ‘’We’re here love, nothing’s going to happen to you.’’ Alex said.

After a few seconds of whispering sweet things to their Omega he finally woke up, his eyes blinked taking in his surroundings. Louis knew he was safe now but still that damn Christian was haunting him even after his death..

‘’You okay Lou?’’ Harry asked.

Louis shook his head, eyes filling with tears again. He dreamed about having his heat and Christian impregnating him and after he delivered his puppies, the puppies without a pure coat were brutally murdered in front of him. ‘’I’m not okay.’’ Louis whimpered.

Harry pulled the Omega into him, stroking his back. ‘’Do you want to talk about it?’’ Harry asked.

Louis shook his head. ‘’Not now please…’’

Alex kissed the top of his head. ‘’Not now, love. But tomorrow morning we will talk about it, alright?’' Louis nodded, knowing he had to talk about it someday. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ Louis whimpered, not even caring that his inner Omega took over right now. The Alpha’s comforted him for about half an hour until Louis fell asleep again, Harry and Alex joining him not long after.  
  
~

The Alpha’s woke up before Louis did and decided to make breakfast for their Omega. Though Harry did the most of the work since Alex sucked at cooking. ‘’You suck.’’ Harry said.

‘’How about you suck my cock?’’ Alex smirked while putting his arms around Harry’s neck.

Harry chuckled. ‘’Hmm, would love to but we have to talk with Louis first.’’ Harry said before he kissed Alex on his lips.

Alex kissed his mate back mumbling between kisses. ‘’Yeah, let’s wake him up.’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Breakfast is almost done so you can go wake him up.’’ He said.

Alex nodded, walking out the kitchen into the bedroom to wake Louis up. Louis was curled up in a ball with his tail surrounding him. _‘Too cute.’_ Alex thought as he stroked Louis hair and plastered his face with kissed. ‘’Good morning, love.’’ Alex whispered into the Omega’s ear. Louis groaned while stretching his limbs. ‘’Five more minutes.’’ He said.

Alex chuckled. ‘’No, love.’’ He said. ‘’Haz has made breakfast for you and afterwards we’re gonna have a talk.’’

Louis groaned again, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. ‘’Fine.’’ He said grumpily.

Alex kissed his forehead. ‘’Good boy, I love you.’’ He said.

‘’Love you too.’’ Louis said while yawning.

Louis ate his breakfast and requested for some pizza so of course Harry, as the good daddy and mate he is, went and got it for him. Finally when Louis was satisfied did Alex an attempt to talk about his nightmare. ‘’Lou, what happened last night in your nightmare?’’ Alex asked as he rubbed Louis leg.

Louis lowered his ears. ‘’Ch- Christian took my pups that weren’t pure and killed them..’’ Louis whimpered.

Harry pulled Louis in his lap so the Omega’s back was against his chest and his arms circled around the Omega’s waist and rested on his tummy. ‘’Christian isn’t here anymore. He will never hurt your pups.’’ Harry reassured him.

‘’I know but he was so.. scary.’’ Louis whispered the last part.

Alex sighed. ‘’Lou, what happened those two weeks that you were there?’’

Louis whimpered, how was he gonna tell his Alpha’s that he was trained to be a good Omega? An if he didn’t he got spanked and he almost got fucking raped. ‘’He first collared me in a cage and he questioned me but I didn’t answer him so he starved me for two days and asked me those questions again but I did answer them vaguely so he wasn’t happy with my behavior and tied me up in his office..’’ Louis paused because those memories sucked. So he took a deep breath, knowing it was all over right now.

‘’Some- Sometimes he hit me when I didn’t listen to him or if I asked question or talked in general. I could only answer with ‘yes, Alpha’..’’

Alex anger flared to the room, he had to made that Christian suffer more before his death! Harry’s touch calmed him down though because his pheromones scared Louis a bit because the Omega thought it was directed to him for submitting to another Alpha.

Alex kissed the Omega’s forehead. ‘’Not to you, love. I wished I had made him suffer more before I ripped his throat out.’’

Louis chuckled a bit. ‘’I told him exactly that if you found me that you would rip his throat out and you really did that..’’

Alex nodded. ‘’Yeah but I wished I had done a lot more.’’

‘’Can you tell us more Lou?’’ Harry asked.

Louis nodded. ‘’Well basically he rewarded me for good behavior and punished me for bad behavior…’’ Louis paused. ‘’Punishment could be biting, slapping me and about an hour before you came Haz, he.. span- spanked me..’’ Louis whimpered. Harry growled. ‘’So that was why you were crying..’’ Harry said as he hugged Louis a bit tighter, not too hard since his puppies were in Louis belly.

Alex noticed Louis discomfort, there was something Louis didn’t tell them yet. ‘’There’s more isn’t there, love?’’ Alex asked. ‘’What did he do?’’

Louis eyes got blurry, because of some tears that were gathering there. ‘’He- He wanted to finger me but I didn’t want it so it resulted in a spanking..’’ Louis said, letting his tears fall. ‘’He said he would continue next time and I was so scared that there would be a next time…’’ Louis paused. ‘’If these puppies weren’t here than I would have had my heat and he would have..’’ Louis couldn’t even finish that sentence.

Harry kissed his face, everywhere. ‘’Shhh, that’s enough Lou.’’ Harry said, voice full of rage and anger. Alex though wasn’t better, his eyes were glowing red. He wanted to personally go to hell to drag Christian back to torture him more before sending him back to hell.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Louis whimpered. ''So sorry.''

Alex picked Louis up and placed him in his own lap, kissing his lips softly. ‘’Not your fucking fault, I’m so proud of you that you stayed sane in that situation, love.’’ Alex paused. ‘’Christian is a master in breaking Omega’s, alright? I’ve seen Omega’s that has been ‘’trained’’ by him that couldn’t even tell their own name anymore, just thatthey  were an Omega.’’ Alex kissed Louis lips again. ‘’Some were collared, naked and treated like dogs or slaves. A female Omega, called Amelia, that we freed had been experimented on already by Christian the same way he wanted to do with you, he impregnated her, she delivered two pups without pure coats and he took them from her.’’ He said.

Louis whimpered, that could have been him. ‘’She’s not doing good is she? Taking an Omega’s puppies strain their brain too much and they can get depressive.’’

Alex nodded. ‘’She went under and we can’t get her out of it, she only reacts to Alpha’s and obey to any command we give her.’’

‘’That’s horrible.’’ Harry said.

Alex nodded. ‘’My point is that, Lou, you are so strong and I’m so proud of you for that. You stayed in his goddamn office for two weeks an you’re still sane and I’m so proud of you little brother.’’ Alex said as his eyes got blurry too, what if his brother was just like Amelia? What if Louis was pregnant from that damn Christian, what the fuck would they have done then?

‘’Al..’’ Louis whispered, kissing his brother back. He doesn’t like it when Alex’s cries, Alex never cries. ‘’Don’t cry please.’’ Louis whimpered, crying himself too. Alex pecked his lips multiple times. ‘’Of course I’ll cry you dummy, what if the worst outcome happened? Then I would have failed as your Alpha and your big brother.’’

Harry’s arms circles around the two siblings. ‘’We’re all safe and sound now, we’re going to be parents and when your next heat hits Lou, we’ll bond you and you’ll be fully ours.’’ Harry said. The siblings nodded their heads. His heat’s a while away though since he got pregnant a few weeks before his heat.

There was a thing that Harry was curious about though, how the hell Alex was able to shift? There hasn’t been records of people being able to transform for the last hundreds of years! ‘’Al?’’ Harry asked.

Alex hummed. ‘’Hmm?’’

‘’How were you able to transform like that?’’ He asked.

Alex chuckled. ‘’What do you mean? You wanna learn it too?’’ Alex asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

‘’I’m serious, no one has been able to shift for hundreds of years so how can you?’’ Harry asked.

 Alex sighed. ‘’Lou, do you remember riding a big Fox when we were younger?’’ Alex asked.

Louis nodded. ‘’Vaguely though.’’

‘’That was dad, dad could transform into a Fox too.’’ Alex smiled, remembering his dad.

_Flashback twelve years ago_

‘’Daddy!’’ Alex yelled as he jumped into his father’s arms.

‘’My boy!’’ His father said happily as he stretched his arms out so it felt like Alex was flying.

‘’Can Lou and I ride you again?’’ Alex asked through his giggles.

His father laughed as he kissed his forehead. ‘’Of course!’’ He said before he placed Alex back on the ground next to Louis. He ruffled Louis hair making Louis giggle happily. ‘’Wanna ride the big, strong Fox pups?’’

The siblings threw their hands in the air. ‘’Yes!’’ They yelled happily.

Their father laughed. ‘’Alright, alright.’’ He said before shifting into his Fox form. He was used to it by now so it didn’t hurt anymore but it was really refreshing to be one with his inner Fox again. Louis and Alex both climbed on their dad, Louis in front of Alex so Alex could keep an eye out for his brother while their father ran through the forest making the small twins giggle the whole way.

_Flashback ends_

''Haz just because there aren't any records of shifters, that doesn't mean that they don't exist.'' Alex said. ''There are probably hundreds of people out in the whole world who can shift, I did heard that the Alpha's twins of France are able to shift too, though again those are speculations and secrets. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. ‘’So, your dad was able to do it too?’’

Alex nodded. ‘’And the Alpha before that and the Alpha before that.’’ Alex paused. ‘’A Silver Fox can be the Alpha when he is able to shift and become fully one with their inner Fox.’’ Alex said.

‘’Awesome.’’ Louis said. ‘’So can I do it too? ‘’

Alex nodded. ‘’Everyone can shift but people nowadays aren’t close to their inner animal anymore, they can’t fully cooperate with it.’’

Harry eyes lit up. ‘’Can you teach me?’’ He asked.

Alex nodded. ‘’I was planning on teaching you because you’ll be a lot stronger when you can become one with your inner Wolf.’’ Alex said. ‘’Your instincts become stronger but you’ll also become more of an animal Haz, it will be very hard to control your rage and anger so that is something you’ll have to learn in the early stages.’’ Alex paused. ‘’I trained for about two years to shift but I was newly presented so it was very hard for me but you can probably learn if faster than me but the real trial is after you become one with your inner Wolf.’’

Harry nodded, taking in all the information.

‘’Like when you’re having sex with Louis, your instincts want to ram into him, not out of love but out of instinct. Your inner Wolf is an animal and animals can’t feel love so you could hurt Louis really bad if you can’t control your emotions.’’

‘’But you could control yourself while you were that giant Fox and changed back into a human form before fucking into him.’’ Harry said as Louis rolled his eyes at Harry’s vulgar vocabulary.

‘’Yes but Percy also reminded me beforehand that Louis would not be able to take that and I did not wanted to hurt my mate that was pregnant, my Fox's instincts were already saying Louis was pregnant so I didn’t needed to fuck him and that’s why I was able to shift back into human form to do it since my inner Fox didn’t have the need for it.’’ Alex said.

Harry nodded, understanding the concept now. ‘’So you act like an animal basically?’’  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Kinda but you’ll become one with your inner animal so you’ll have both, there are more dangerous sides to this but I’ll teach you that when we’ll train.’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Okay, thanks Al.’’ Harry said as he leaned forward to kiss his Alpha. ‘’I love you.’’

Alex chuckled, kissing the alpha back. ‘’I love you too.’’

Louis was sandwiches in between them. ‘’You both can have your Alpha time and I can go shower.’’ Louis said.

Harry and Alex both shook their heads, already decided that they’ll shower together and probably fuck Louis in the shower. Louis saw the smirks on their face already sighing, knowing his future. ‘’Alright, why don’t you decide my fate?’’ Louis pouted.

‘’You like it when we choose for you.’’ Harry smirked, ignoring Louis’ blush as he lifted the Omega up to go shower with Alex walking behind them so they could fuck him again and probably again after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	23. Happiness is the secret to all beauty, there is no beauty without happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive reactions guys, it makes me so motivated so here's another chapter! :D
> 
> Alex4968 has blessed us with an amazing fanart! http://oi63.tinypic.com/1ttrig.jpg  
> Thank you so much for it Alex4968, it's so cute and I absolutely adore it!<3
> 
> Also a fun fact: The gestation period for a fox is 49-58 days and that of a wolf is 62-75 days. 
> 
> Now I wanted that the were-humans in this story would match the animal gestation period but this would be way too short, so I made it longer than those ten weeks but it won't be nine months either, though that will be a little surprise.

Harry’s coronation was in three days at his Manor, yes he could call it his manor now. Everyone from the Styles Clan, including the branches, will be present at his coronation. He’ll also tell them about his alliance with the Silver Foxes and about the new formed laws, of course they also inform the rest of the world at the World Wide Convention about the new rights for the Silver Foxes.  
  
But there was a slight problem.. When Harry becomes the new Alpha of the Styles Clan means he doesn’t have time for the University anymore but he can’t leave Louis there without protection so he wanted to talk with Louis about dropping out and come live with him. Of course Louis can take home schooling or anything he wants but Louis worked so hard for this scholarship so Harry was a bit nervous to say all this to Louis. Though he didn’t need to do it alone since his Alpha mate was here too. Harry captured Alex’s eyes staring at him, probably saying that he has to say it now.  
  
Harry nodded, he knew he had to tell it now but he was nervous as fuck. What if Louis got angry for even proposing it.. ‘’Lou?’’ Harry asked.  
  
The Omega’s ears perked up. ‘’Yes?’’ He asked. Louis was looking so cute, he was wearing Alex’s shirt and you could see his red panties sometimes if he moved..  
  
Harry licked his lip, thinking of something very naughty to do with Louis right now. Like bending him over the couch to fuck hard into him, get him even more pregnant. He shook his head, no not now we have to talk serious shit now. ‘’Well uhm I-, we have to talk to you about something..’’ Harry said unsure.  
  
Louis looked very confused, was something wrong? ‘’Is something wrong?’’ Louis asked, getting a bit scared now. What if it had something to do about their mating? Or his puppies? Did they not want to mate with him anymore?  
  
Alex sensed Louis confusion and fear so lifted the Omega up so he was sitting in his lap. ‘’Shhh, nothing to be scared about, love.’’ Alex said.  
  
Harry joined them on the bed to comfort their Omega. ‘’Lou, I wanted to talk about us moving..’’ Harry paused. ‘’And maybe that you can take home schooling instead of staying here because after my coronation then I’ll have to many duties and I can’t combine that with school.’’ Harry said.  
Harry was expecting for Louis to flip out and yell at him stating how hard he worked for this scholarship but it didn’t come..  
  
‘’Okay..’’ Louis whispered.

  
Harry raised an eyebrow, _that's all?_  ‘’Are you sure, love?’’ Harry asked. ‘’You worked so hard for that scholarship..’’  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’But I’m going to be a mommy and I can’t stay there.. When I’m far enough in my pregnancy then I want to nest and after I built it, it can’t be moved so I would like to move early so my inner Omega is settled on the new place.’’  
  
Alex kissed his temple. ‘’True, so you can stay with Haz at his manor from now on.’’ Alex said.

Louis nodded. ‘’But.. how about Ni?’’ Louis whimpered. He doesn’t want to leave him here, they promised not to leave each other..  
  
‘’We’ll think about something, alright Lou?’’ Alex said. ‘’But you have to put your pups and yourself first alright?’’  
  
‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ Louis said, he still said it regularly. Christian trained it into him and he really tries to get it out of his head but sometimes it still slips out of his mouth but his Alpha’s ignore it and for that he was thankful.  
  
~  
  
_Two days later_  
They were all still at the Payne's Manor though Geoff didn’t minded and said they were welcome for as long as they want and tonight was Alpha night and Omega cuddly night. Alex though wasn’t going to make it since he had a lot to do in his Clan so Harry, Liam and Zayn were the only three present and Niall and Louis were in another room together, so Louis was going to tell his friend about his pregnancy.  
  
‘’Ni?’’ Louis asked while they were laying together with their foreheads touching.  
Niall hummed. ‘’Hmm?’’  
  
‘’I’ve got to tell you something very important.’’ Louis whispered, was Niall going to be angry because he had to leave?  
  
Niall looked into his blue eyes seeing some fear in Louis’ eyes. ‘’Lou?’’ Niall whimpered. ‘’Everything okay?’’ Niall got a bit scared by the unsure voice Louis used.  
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’No, because I can’t hold our promise.’’ He whispered.  
  
Niall looked confused, what promise was Louis talking about? ‘’Lou, you’re scaring me..’’  
  
‘’Ni, I’m pregnant.’’  
  
Niall’s eyes widened. ‘’Really?! Congratulations, Lou!’’ He squeal happily as he embraced Louis who's eyes were widened. Louis looked shocked at him, wasn’t Niall going to be angry? ‘’You’re not mad?’’  
  
‘’Why the fuck would I be mad at you for being pregnant?’’ Niall squealed. ‘’I’m so happy, your puppies will be so cute!’’  Niall said as he clapped in his hands.  
  
Louis vision got blurry from the tears, he’s so happy that Niall isn’t judging him right now. Because he’s pregnant and not claimed, sure his future mates aren’t going to leave him but it’s a bit frowned upon if an Omega is pregnant but not mated. ‘’Thank you, Ni..’’ Louis said as he cried from happiness of having such a good friend.. ‘’I love you, Ni.’’  
  
Niall nodded, kissing Louis on his lips. ‘’You’re my best friend and I love you too, Lou.’’ Niall said. ‘’Don’t ever think that I would judge you for anything! You fucked me with a huge purple dildo, there’s no judging in our relationship.’’  
  
Louis giggled, Ni could always make him smile. ‘’But I’m going away because I can’t risk nesting here..’’ Louis said. ‘’So I’m going to live with Harry in his manor..’’  
  
Niall nodded, his arms crossing. ‘’Then I’ll just drop out too, fuck school.’’  
  
‘’What? You can’t do that, you idiot!’’ Louis said.  
  
Niall giggled. ‘’I can’t leave my best friend alone in a big manor either!’’ He said. ‘’So I’ll live with you and keep you company plus you’ll have a nanny!’’ Niall said, he would gladly take care of Louis spawns.  
  
Louis giggled. ‘’You’re weird.’’ He said as he pecked Niall’s lips.  
  
Niall shrugged. ‘’And you’ll never get rid of me!’’ He said.  
  
Louis chuckled. ‘’I better not, because I need you in my life..’’ He said.  
  
Niall nodded, bringing up his pinky. ‘’I, Niall Horan, pinky promise to never ever leave, Louis Tomlinson, in my life.’’ Niall said making Louis laugh again, hooking his pinky with Niall’s pinky. ‘’I promise too.’’ Louis whispered, smiling at their pinkies.  
  
A pinky promise always reminded him of his real mother. ‘’ _No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you to watch over you, that’s my duty as your mother, Lou.’’_ He wonders if his mother is watching over him right now, maybe he imagined it but exactly when he thought of his mother's promise, it felt like a hand dropped on his shoulder, telling him that she’s watching right now, proud of her son.  
  
~  
  
Louis had now told Niall about being pregnant but he still had to say it to Liam and Zayn and let’s not forget his parents, but how is his dad gonna react? Maybe not that bad after seeing Alex, even though Mark and Lex never could get along. He hadn’t told his parents yet because he just didn’t know how. They occasionally called and asked how he was doing, the normal stuff parents always ask about but he hadn’t told them about all the mating, two Alpha’s stuff but now he also had to tell them he’s fucking pregnant. His dad is gonna fucking flip, but first he had to tell Liam and Zayn. Though he’s actually leaving it to Harry since Harry wanted to break the news to his best friend and Louis wasn’t going to deny him.  
  
Alex was still at his Clan, being really busy since all the factories have already been disbanded so he has to give all those captured Silver Foxes a home and he’s the Alpha so he is the one who has to take care of all of that.  
  
So they were now sitting around the dinner table with Liam’s parents too but Louis didn’t mind to tell them.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. ‘’Louis and I have something to tell you guys.’’ He said.  
  
Everyone looked at Harry, waiting for the news. Niall though was already smiling because Louis already told him the news. ‘’Louis is pregnant.’’ Harry said. ‘’I’m gonna be a daddy.’’  
  
Liam eyes widened. ‘’Wait seriously?’’ He asked.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yes.’’  
  
Geoff clapped in his hands. ‘’Congratulations!’’  
  
They all said their congratulations to the pair, asking about how many weeks and gender etc. But they didn’t know anything yet since the healer still had to visit them but their appointment has been postponed to next week after Louis has moved into Harry’s manor. Harry and Louis thanked them all and Niall happily explained that he was going to be the nanny of the puppies and move in with Harry and Louis. Though Harry didn’t know that yet so was a bit surprised at it but also not since it’s Niall and Louis. So he’ll just put them both on home schooling, it’s not like he doesn’t have the money since he has enough. He could give millions a home schooling with all the damn money he owns. He did donate a fuck loathe to Alex’s Clan so the children there could go to school and have some better circumstances.  
  
‘’So, we’re going to my manor tonight and Geoff, Karen , I wanted to thank you for your hospitality.’’ Harry said.  
  
Geoff nodded. ‘’My pleasure, Harry. You can always knock on my door.’’ He said. Karen nodded. ‘’Yes Harry, you’re always welcome along with your mates and future puppies of course.’’  
  
‘’Thank you.’’ Harry smiled.  
  
Louis was still eating when everyone else was already done and was making the weirdest combinations. Now he was eating olives with the fish dish but Harry wasn’t going to complain because it would only anger the Omega. No one dared to open their mouth when Louis was stacking olives, salmon, cheese and pickles on a piece of bread and shoved it into his mouth. Louis was finally full and satisfied, not even noticing everyone’s stares.  
  
A servant from the Styles Clan arrived to pick Harry and Louis up so Harry packed his bag, telling Louis to say goodbye to everyone for now and meanwhile he would but the bags in the car. Louis nodded, immediately walking to Niall, not running because Harry got already mad at him when he jumped off the last two steps of the staircase.  
  
While walking to Niall’s room, that the Omega shared with Liam and Zayn, he walked past a mirror on the while and while looking in it he saw a tiny bump already. He stood in front of the mirror with his hands on his stomach while smiling down at it, definitely multiples. Louis thought as his hands rubbed his belly. ‘’You can see a bump already!’’ Niall squealed next to him, scaring Louis. ‘’FUCK!’’ Louis yelled. ‘’Damn it  Ni, you scared the shit out of me!’’  
  
Niall giggled. ‘’Yeah you were like in trance while looking in the mirror!’’  
  
‘’Yeah, I’m having a bump already so I think I’ll definitely have multiples.’’  
  
Niall nodded. ‘’Yeah well, we don’t know how far you’re in your pregnancy yet so it’s not really easy to tell if you’re having multiples.’’ He said.  
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’Yeah, but Ni, I have to go now…’’ Louis whimpered, he didn’t want to leave Niall..  
  
Niall Kissed his cheek. ‘’I’m going to pack all our stuff at the University so it can be moved to the Manor so you’ll see me in a few days, Lou.’’ Niall reassured him.  
  
Louis nodded, hugging his friend. ‘’Okay..’’  
  
Niall buried his nose in Louis’ neck, scenting something sweeter than normal, probably Louis’ pregnant scent. ‘’Lou, you smell a bit sweeter, maybe pregnant.’’ Niall said.  
  
‘’Hmm, really? Then I’m like 8 weeks already.’’ Louis said.  
  
Niall nodded. ‘’Probably, then you’re pretty far in already.’’ He said.  
  
‘’Yeah, well I’ll know in a few days.’’ Louis said.  
  
Niall nodded, taking in Louis scent for one more time before stepping back. ‘’Well go to your mate and your new home, I’ll be with you in a few days, Lou.’’  
Louis nodded. ‘’I love you Ni, call me tonight alright?’’ He asked.  
  
Niall nodded, waving his hand. ‘’Of course I will! Love you too Lou.’’ He said.  
  
Louis walked to the entrance, seeing Harry already waiting for him. ‘’Haz…’’ Louis whispered as he was pulled into Harry’s embrace. ‘’It’s gonna be okay, Lou.’’ Harry whispered back, feeling Louis nod his head in his chest.  
  
They said their goodbye’s to the rest and thanked Geoff and Karen again for their hospitality and help, before getting in the car on their way to the Styles manor. Louis was going to meet Harry’s mother and sister so he was also nervous for that reason but mainly about his pups because if his inner Omega didn’t settle on a place inside the manor then he wasn’t going to feel content. He had to adjust fast to the new environment or else his pups will be born in a place where he doesn’t feel home and that can give him stress and shit. Harry’s hand touched his to tell him to calm down and that everything will be fine.  
  
He nodded his head, he was also going to give his parents a call and tell them everything that has been going on, well except the kidnapping part since he didn’t want to worry them too much. Slowly he fell asleep with his head on Harry’s shoulder, thinking about his puppies and how they were going to look and let’s not forget, possible names.  
  
…  
  
Harry carried his sleeping mate through the entrance, up the stairs and into his room. He hoped Louis could adjust in time, because it was safe here and it felt like home to him, especially now his dad wasn’t around anymore? Did he think he sounded harsh? No, his father did horrible things, almost to his mate too there’s no way he could ever forget such a man. He made his mother feel horrible, made his other brother flee from this house, no fuck that man. Harry hoped he was rotting in hell right now.  
He laid Louis down in his bed, bringing the covers over him so his mate and puppies weren’t going to be cold in the night.  He kissed Louis’ forehead, whispering a good night before walking out the room on his way to his mother’s room to see if she was still awake, which she was.  
  
‘’Mom.’’ Harry said as he walked into the room.  
His mother smiled at him, motioning for him to come over which he did. His little sister, Gemma was sleeping beside her but woke up from his voice. ‘’Harry?’’ She asked.  
  
Harry nodded, feeling his sister crawl into his lap and cuddled up in it. ‘’Hey Gems.’’ He whispered in her hair. ‘’I missed you.’’  She whispered back tiredly.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’I’m not going anywhere anymore, I’m staying right here.’’ He said.

Anne smiled, glad that Harry had such a good bond with his little sister. Gemma presented two years ago at the age of twelve, still a bit young but Anne didn’t care and loved her daughter no matter what she would present as. Desmond though did care and blamed the girl for being an Omega, something she couldn’t control and locked her into a room and let her go out rarely so Anne was glad that Desmond couldn’t do that to her anymore. He couldn’t hurt anymore people now, it sounded cruel but his death is for the better.  
  
‘’You okay, mom?’’ Harry asked, with eyes full of worry.  
  
Anne showed a big and honest smile. ‘’Honestly my son, I’ve never been better.’’ She said honestly.  
  
Harry saw how much she meant it. ‘’I’m glad mom, you can do whatever you want now.’’ He said. ‘’Though I really have to tell you some good news, mom.’’ Harry said.  
  
Anne chuckled, her son was very happy and excited about something. ‘’Does it have to do with that Omega, Louis you told me about last time?’’ She asked.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, you see he’s pregnant so I’m going to be a daddy!’’ Harry said.  
  
Anne’s eyes lit up, tears filling in her eyes form happiness. ‘’Oh honey, congratulations!’’ She said.  
  
‘’Don’t cry mom.’’ Harry said.  
  
‘’So I’m going to be an aunt right?’’ Gemma asked happily.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yes you will!’’ He said.  
  
Gemma smiled at her brother and then to her mom. ‘’Mommy, I’m going to be an aunt!’’ She said.  
  
Anne nodded, smiling too. ‘’And I’m going to be a grandma!’’  
  
Gemma laughed, crawling into her mother’s arm to hug her. ‘’I’ve never been so happy mommy.’’  
  
‘’Me neither, honey.. Me neither.’’ Anne whispered.  
  
Harry chuckled, kissing his sister on the top of her head and his mother on her cheek. ‘’Well I’m going to bed too since my coronation is tomorrow evening and I have to be well rested.’’ He said.  
  
‘’Goodnight big brother.’’ Gemma said.  
  
Anne nodded. ‘’Sleep well, Harry.’’ She said.  
  
‘’Same to you both.’’ Harry said as he walked out his mother’s room, back to his mate who was still curled up in the covers and as soon as he slid under the covers, the Omega curled up into his chest, purring softly.  
  
‘’I love you so much, Lou.’’ He whispered into his sleeping mate’s hair. ‘’You’re gonna be the perfect mommy for our puppies.’’  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	24. No one is born to be alone

Louis woke up feeling Harry’s arms protectively around him, that is something an Omega's pregnancy does to an Alpha. It makes them even more possessive and protective to a point that it can get annoying, not that Louis minds though, he loves all the protectiveness and possessiveness. Alex is probably having a bad time right now since his Alpha side wants to be with his pregnant mate but he simply can’t ignore his Clan.

Louis was getting hot by being embraced by his Alpha so he tried to escape Harry’s hold by switching himself with a pillow. Luckily it worked so he crawled of the bed to walk to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw that his bump was even bigger than yesterday. ‘’Jeez, how many of you are in there?’’ He chuckled lovingly while stroking his belly. He was so lost in thought again that he didn’t hear Harry come up behind him and embrace him from behind, replacing Louis’ hands with his own. ‘’You’re getting big already.’’ Harry mumbled in his neck.

Louis hummed. ‘’Yeah, and they’re demanding food again.’’ Louis giggled.

Harry kissed the back of his neck. ‘’I’ll feed my puppies after their mommy takes care of himself, take a shower love.’’ Harry said.

Louis nodded. ‘’Okay, Alpha.’’

Harry smiled and kissed the top of his head, ignoring the Alpha comment. ‘’Meanwhile I’ll make food for you and your puppies.’’ He said before he went downstairs into the kitchen, seeing some servants being busy with making breakfast for his mother but they all stilled when they saw him walking in.

‘’Good morning everyone!’’ Harry greeted happily. The servants looked a bit surprised because they were used to Desmond’s moody behavior but not to Harry’s cheery behavior. Some nodded to their new Alpha while some even bowed.

Harry knew it was because they expected him to be harsh like his father though but he wasn’t. He wanted his servants to serve him because they wanted too and felt happy to be here not because they were scared or anything and needed money.

‘’Look, I’m not like my father. If you ever think something is unfair or if you want to talk to me about something then you can always, and I mean always come to me for anything.’’ Harry sighed. ‘’I want you to be here because you want to and like it, not because you are scared of what will happen if you want to leave.’’ Harry said.

A small woman stepped up and bowed her head a little. ‘’Uh, sir?’’ She asked with fear in her voice. She had some bruises on her face and her arms and her lip was a bit swollen.

Harry frowned and knelt in front of her and reached out to her arm. ‘’Who did this to you?’’ Harry asked.

She shook her head. ‘’That doesn’t matter anymore since the previous Alpha was the one..’’ She whimpered, the previous Alpha hit her because she asked for a couple of free days since her mother is very sick and isn’t gonna live for long.

‘’It does matter to me, since you work under my command now and I do not want my servants to be hurt in any way..’’ Harry said. ‘’There was something you want to ask right?’’

She nodded, scared of the same reaction Desmond gave her. ‘’My mother is very sick and hasn’t long to live anymore, so I was wondering if I could get one day off to visit her?’’ She asked.

‘’Your mother is sick?’’ Harry asked.

‘’Yes, sir.’’ She answered.

‘’How long did the doctors gave her?’’

‘’Three months at most and that was five weeks ago..’’ She whimpered.

Harry nodded. ‘’Take three weeks of so you can be with her, alright?’’ He asked.

Her eyes widened, Harry granted her permission for three whole weeks? ‘’T-Thank you so much, Alpha!’’ She said as she bowed to him.

Harry smiled at her. ‘’What is your name?’’

‘’Celia.’’ She said.

‘’Well, Celia. Give your mother my greetings and spend a lot of time with her, alright?’’ Harry smiled.

Celia nodded her head, while crying. ‘’Thank you so much, sir.’’ She said.

Harry smiled. ‘’Now, can someone get me some ingredients so I can make blueberry muffins for my mate?’’ He asked. Some servants smiled at him, getting the ingredients for their new Alpha, better and nicer Alpha. ‘’Thank you.’’ He said to everyone who helped him. The servants all giggled and smiled, never before was the kitchen so lively and had it such a happy mood.

Together with the servants, Harry was making breakfast for Louis and his puppies, learning more in the process from his servants. He also learned the names of twenty three servants though he did tell them he sucked at remembering a lot of names at once but he’ll try to remember them. The servants though didn’t mind it at all and were already glad that Harry was even trying to get to know their names.

Harry was done with the muffins and made some tea too. He asked a few servants to clean it for him please, telling them he’d normally do it himself but Louis was probably grumpy already because he was pretty late with his breakfast. They all didn’t mind at all, shooing him out the kitchen so he can feed their Alpha’s mate.

And Harry was right, Louis was really grumpy. ‘’Well, that didn’t take much time at all!’’ Louis said sarcastically .

 _‘ Oh, Fuck me.’_ Harry thought. ‘’I’m sorry, love but I made extra muffins for you so it took a little longer.’’ And as soon as Harry said that he knew he chose the wrong words.

‘’A little?’’ Louis chuckled. ‘’Your pups were already hungry two fucking hours ago!’’

Harry placed the plate with muffins on Louis lap, kissing the Omega on his forehead. ‘’I know and I’m sorry puppies but daddy had some work to do too.’’

Louis sniffled, suddenly he wasn’t angry anymore but sad. ‘’Yeah, that’s all your daddies do, work, work, work and more work..’’ Louis sniffled, he missed Alex.

Harry lifted Louis up so he was in his lap and started feeding the Omega. Louis ate without protesting, opening his mouth when Harry presented him a piece while still sniffling a little. When all the muffins were gone he felt better, a lot better.   
‘’Thank you Alpha.’’ Louis said, groaning again since he said it automatically. His inner Omega got control over him again, telling the alpha thank you because it had been trained to thank the Alpha after being fed. ‘’I’m sorry, Haz.’’

‘’Lou, I really don’t care alright? The only thing that I don’t like is that you don’t like it when you say it.’’ Harry said. ‘’I don’t mind it at all, but every time you do say it you think it’s a bad thing but it’s not alright?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’It got pretty hammered into me, sometimes I can stop it from slipping out but sometimes I can’t and it feels horrible knowing Christian was close to breaking me..’’

Harry’s hands were rubbing his bump again. ‘’No, he wasn’t. Your willpower is stronger than any other Omega I ever met.’’

Louis shook his head. ‘’If he would have taken my pups than I would have gone crazy, no one will touch them but us. They’re mine and I won’t let anyone hurt my puppies.’’ Louis growled.

Harry kissed the back of his neck. ‘’Calm down tiger, we won’t even let people close to you that would want to hurt our puppies.’’ He said.

‘’Wow, my inner Omega is a wimp at one moment and then a protective mother that can kill for its puppies.’’ Louis chuckled.  
  
Harry chuckled too. ‘’We’ll protect you properly this time, Lou. I won’t ever let anyone take you away from me again.’’ Harry said, sounding a bit off? Yeah a bit off.

Louis raised an eyebrow. ‘’Haz?’’ Louis asked. ‘’Are you feeling by any chance guilty because I got kidnapped?’’

Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, if we didn’t go away or just took you with us then it wouldn’t have happened Lou.’’ Harry said. ‘’Do you know how devastated Niall was when he called us to tell us that you got taken away right in front of him? And that we had no clue how to find you or if you were even alive but then my father said something about a special hostage and I got a little hope. Of course we didn’t know for sure that it was you but as soon as I scented you outside that office, I was just so glad you were alright…’’ Harry said, remembering how sad he was and how hopeless the situation looked at first.

‘’And then I saw your red eyes, indicating you cried recently and then how that damn hunter treated you and I just couldn’t hold my rage in anymore.’’ He said.

Louis nodded. ‘’I know, he did that stuff to me for so long. Every time I disobeyed him I got slapped in the face or bitten but that spanking was just too much for me but I couldn’t let him touch me like that.’’ Louis sniffled, remembering the touch of Christian's finger on his rim, it made him sick. ‘’I always said to myself that he wasn’t my Alpha but I had to hold on until my Alpha’s did come for me, though slowly my hope kinda disappeared but when I heard him say that you and your father were coming to visit I got my hope back, you know?’’

Harry nodded. ‘’We weren’t gonna give up on you, never.’’ Harry said, pulling Louis more into him.

Louis nodded. ’’I’m glad you didn’t, Alp-.. Haz.’’ Louis said.

Harry chuckled, kissing the top of his mates head. ‘’I love you, Lou.’’

Louis snuggled more into him. ‘’I love you more.’’ He whispered.

‘’Not possible.’’ Harry chuckled.   
  
~

Alex got a bit stressed, everything was just too much! He wanted to touch his mates and see them, kiss them and feel Louis’ bump. Harry called him and told him about Louis' bump, saying that he’d definitely was pregnant of multiples or he was pregnant for a while already and had a really fat baby in him.

Harry’s coronation was tonight and unfortunately he wasn’t going to be able to make it since he had a meeting with the elderly from the Clan and he was setting up sort of a voting center where his Clan members could register if they wanted to stay here and live underground or go and live above ground, in society with all the other were-humans.

Everyone knew they were getting laws and it was going to be public next week but it was still weird to be finally free and go above ground when a lot of people haven’t seen the sun in years or some have never even seen a tree in their whole life.

Most of the people don’t even know about the Silver Fox existence, thinking they went extinct hundreds of years ago. So that’s going to be a surprise for them too, knowing suddenly that there were a lot of them still alive but hiding underground. Alex sighed, seeing a huge pile of files in front of him that he’d have to read through. ‘’So fucking much.’’ He groaned as he picked up the first few files.

~  
  
Harry was taking Louis to the dining hall where his mother was supposed to be, together with his little sister so he could introduce them to each other while having some lunch. Louis nervously walking beside him. ‘’Lou, they’re not going to eat you.’’ Harry chuckled.

Louis glared at him. ‘’You don’t know that.’’

‘’Yes I do, my sister is too cute and my mom is too sweet to eat you.’’

Louis huffed. He took a deep breath as they entered the dining, seeing a girl and a woman sitting at the table. They both smiled at them and the little girl jumped of her chair to run to Harry. ‘’Gems!’’

‘’Brother!’’ Gemma happily greeted.

Anne was in front of them too but shifted her attention to Louis first. ‘’You must be Louis.’’ She said.   
  
Louis nodded, the woman in front of him looked very sweet. ‘’Yes, Louis Tomlinson.’’ He said as he held his hand up.

Anne shook his hand. ‘’Anne Styles, mother of Harry.’’ She said as she introduced herself.

‘’Nice to meet you, ma’am.’’ Louis said.

Anne chuckled. ‘’You can just call me Anne, love.’’ She said.

Louis nodded. ‘’Okay, Anne.’’ He said.

Anne smiled. ‘’Your coat is gorgeous love, I apologize for the things my husband did to you.’’ She said as she bowed her head a little.

Louis shook his head. ‘’Thank you but it was not your fault, it’s not like you could fight Desmond and the rest of the Hunter clan by yourself.’’ Louis said.

Anne nodded. ‘’Thank you, Louis.’’ She said and Louis just smiled back at her. He liked Anne, she was very nice and humble.

Harry placed his hand on Louis back. ‘’Love, this is my little sister Gemma.’’ He said as Gemma smiled up at him.

‘’Nice to meet you, I’m Gemma!’’ She squealed happily.

Louis chuckled. ‘’Such a pretty name you have, my name is Louis.’’ He said.

Gemma giggled. ‘’I’m going to be aunt, right?’’

Louis nodded, placing his hands on his stomach. ‘’Yes, you are.’’ He said.

Harry kissed his cheek. ‘’How about some lunch, love?’’ He asked.

Louis nodded his head, his pups were demanding food, again. ‘’Great idea, your pups are hungry.’’

Harry led him to a chair and even pulled it backwards for him, _Alpha protective mode_.

‘’So did you already go to the doctor?’’ Anne asked.  
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’My brother has a healer in his Clan that is coming to check up on me soon.’’

Anne nodded. ‘’Alex right, your other Alpha mate?’’ She said.

‘’Can you have two mates?’’ Gemma asked, that didn’t make sense, having two mates.

Harry nodded. ‘’Yes you can Gems, you can even have more mates but we’re complete with the three of us.’’ He said.

‘’How do you know you’re complete?’’ She asked, she was an Omega herself but her father never let her outside or anything, so aside from her brothers and father, she has never seen another Alpha.

‘’Hmm, I just know that when it’s the three of us that we’re complete.’’ Harry said. ‘’It’s just a feeling.’’

Gemma nodded, not having any question for now.

‘’Is Alex coming tonight?’’ Anne asked.

Harry shook his head, looking a bit sad so Louis touch his hand with his own. ‘’No, he’s too busy unfortunately.’’

Anne smiled at her son and mate, they looked good together. ‘’It’s okay honey, he’s always welcome.’’ She smiled.

The rest of their dinner went the same, just getting to know each other a little. Louis was going to call his parents after breakfast because he just couldn’t keep all of this a scret now, can he?. Anne was so happy to be a grandma and maybe his parents will be happy too. Harry decided to stay with his mother and sister while Louis was going to call his parents so he had some privacy.

Louis closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed while already calling his mother.

‘’Johannah speaking.’’ Said his mother through the phone.

‘’Hey mom, it’s me.’’ Louis said, he forgot that he was calling with Harry’s phone so his mother didn’t recognize the phone number.

‘’Oh honey! Do you have a new phone?’’ She asked.

Louis chuckled. ‘’No, I’m calling with someone else’s phone.’’ He said.

‘’Oh, everything okay sweetie?’’ Johannah asked. ‘’How’s school going?’’

‘’Yeah, I have to talk to you about something, though I rather tell it in person so can I come over soon?’’ Louis asked.  
‘’Sure, sweetie.’’ She said. ‘’It’s not something bad is it?’’

‘’That depends on your point of view, but I’ll tell you soon alright?’’

Johannah sighed. ‘’You’re making me nervous now, but you can always visit sweetie.’’

Louis chuckled, he missed her a lot. ‘’Thanks mom, you don’t have to be nervous though, it’s good news.’’

‘’I’ll see you soon then?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes you will, say hi to dad for me.’’ He said.

‘’I will sweetie, I love you.’’ She said.

‘’I love you too, bye mom.’’ He said before he hanged up.

Louis sighed, falling backwards so his was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was silently hoping that Alex did have some time to come with them, he hasn’t seen Alex ever since the fight with the Hunters so he was just missing his brother. He did talk to him through the phone but it's just not enough. Harry’s coronation was tonight and he was going to be present, as a Silver Fox. He didn’t dye his coat and wasn’t planning on doing it anymore, he’s proud of who he is and he’s damn well gonna show it now he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	25. a mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world

Harry’s coronation began in less than an hour and he was nervous as fuck, he practiced his speech multiple times but knew already that he was gonna forget more than half of it. They had seats for almost five hundred people so all those people will see him fail and probably laugh at him. Luckily, Louis was going to be here though Alex messaged him earlier that he couldn't make it.   
  
Louis was probably nervous too since he’s going public with his Silver Coat. People were already coming in and he was greeting them all. Finally Liam, Zayn and Niall walked in with their parents. ‘’Guys!’’ Harry yelled at them, seeing them turn their heads towards him.   
  
‘’Haz!’’ Liam said as he hugged him, followed by Zayn and Niall.  
  
‘’Thanks for coming, guys.’’ Harry said.   
  
Niall giggled. ‘’We’re here for you if you fail miserably.’’   
  
Harry glared at him. ‘’If you’re going to live here, then you can either respect me or you can sleep outside in a dog house.’’ He said sarcastically.   
  
Niall giggled again. ‘’Louis wouldn’t let you do that, Haz.’’   
  
Liam agreed. ‘’No Haz, he would turn it around and let you sleep in the dog house.’’ He chuckled.   
  
‘’So you ready for your speech?’’ Zayn asked.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Bit nervous though, what if I fuck up?’’  
  
A small hand touched his back. ‘’Hmm, you would be a great fuck up.’’ Louis giggled.   
  
Harry smiled at his Omega before bringing him in a embrace so he could scent Louis’ neck, scenting pregnant Omega on him already. His pregnant Omega, his pups. Harry was unconsciously growling possessively in his neck. ‘’Haz, stop the growling, people are looking weird at us.’’ Louis whispered.  
  
‘’I can growl all I want for my pups.’’ Harry mumbled in his neck.   
  
''They're probably looking at your Coat Lou, not at Harry's growling.'' Zayn said.  
  
''Yeah, I've had people looking at me the whole night, someone even asked if I dyed it Silver.'' Louis giggled, a lot of people were looking at him.  
  
‘’Haz, it’s show time.’’ Liam whispered.  
  
Harry looked up, nodding his head. ‘’Stay with them okay Lou?’’ He asked in a commanding way.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes, kissing Harry on his lips and wishing him good luck before walking off with Niall. Yes, people were looking at him and whispering when he walked by but honestly, it didn’t matter to him anymore. He had two mates, he was going to be a mother so fuck all those people.   
  
‘’Can I have your attention, please?’’ Anne asked in the microphone on stage.   
  
Slowly people stopped talking and shifted their attention to Anne.   
  
‘’First, thank you all for coming to this special day.’’ She said. ‘’Today is the day that my son, Harry Styles, will become the Alpha of the Styles Clan.’’  
  
‘’Words can’t describe how proud I am as his mother.’’ She paused ‘’I can still remember his first steps, his first word and when he presented as an Alpha. Though now he isn't the small boy anymore but a strong Alpha, a man.’’   
  
 ‘’Ladies and gentlemen, my son Harry.’’ She said and that was Harry’s cue to come on stage.   
  
Harry walked proudly onto stage to the middle of it. He looked into the audience, searching for Louis and when he found him, Louis gave him a small thumbs up that made him smile and lose all his nerves. He cleared his throat. ‘’Thank you all for being present. The previous Alpha, Desmond Styles passed away so I will take over his duties as Alpha of the Styles Clan.’’ Harry said.  ‘’I’m not going to lead in the way my father did, my father led in a harsh way which I won’t. I want you to follow me out of respect and want, in the end we’re all human right?’’ Harry paused. ‘’I want to say my thanks to my family, my friends and my mates who have been there for me in times of sadness and happiness. I want to thank them for being there for me whenever I needed them and I want to be like that, whenever someone needs my help then I want to be there for that person.’’  
  
‘’I, Harry Styles, son of Desmond Styles and Anne Styles, will take over the previous Alpha’s reign and promise to  you that I will listen to your voices, whatever it may be I will be here to support you in any way possible!’’ Harry said.   
  
People were clapping for him and his friends were all cheering loudly for him too, at least he didn’t fuck up his first speech now his first task of Alpha had to be done.   
  
Harry cleared his throat again. ‘’Can I have your attention for a little longer before we can go party and get drunk and stuff?’’ He said, hearing some people chuckle in the audience.  '‘Well, there are going to be a lot of changes from now, not only here but in the whole world.’’ Harry said, seeing some people already looking confused around them.   
  
‘’My father, even though I really don’t want to call him that anymore, was a horrible man that took part in horrible acts. Some of you may already have seen Louis, my Omega. He is a Silver Fox, and some of you think that they were extinct but they aren’t, far from it even.’’ He said. ‘’Silver Foxes have been in hiding for the last couple of hundred years because a particular Clan was hunting them for their Coats.’’  
  
‘’They were captured with horrible methods, killed for their Coats, and sold as a trophy for on the wall. Their Clan was once a prestigious Clan like us, being hunted for their Coat and so many people had no clue. The ones of you who do and own a Coat are being ordered by me to turn them in because The Styles Clan, The Payne Clan, The Malik Clan and the Tomlinson Clan have made protection laws for these Silver Foxes.’’ Harry said, looking very serious right now.   
  
‘’Anyone, and I mean anyone, that won’t cooperate will have to face hard consequences. From now on, no hunting will ever take place again and if there will then there will be dire consequences, probably resulting in death. The laws that are formed will be presented at  the WWC next week all around the world. And we as the Styles Clan will support and protect them in all ways possible. ’’ He said.   
  
‘’That’s all, if you have any question you can always come to me and ask them, I meant what I said about listening to you. Thank you again and now we can go eat and drink!’’  He said, hearing people clap their hands again.   
  
Harry sighed, happy everything went great and that people took it so well. Some people approached Louis and talked to him about his Coat, complimenting him about how beautiful he was. Some even apologized and told him that they’ll support the laws. Louis was very, very grateful for all the positive compliments and felt kinda happy about his pups being able to grow up in a normal way. Not having to hide out of fear, not having to grow up without parents because they were captured or killed.   
  
Louis and Niall were at the snack table, looking for something that would satisfy his pups. Louis felt an arm circle around his waist and when he looked up he saw the same blue orbs looking down in his. ‘’Alex!’’ he squealed happily before hugging his brother.   
  
Alex brought his face in his mates neck, scenting his pregnancy and it made his inner Wolf growl. ‘’Hey, love.’’  
  
‘’Jeez, you are both the same.’’ Niall giggled.   
  
Alex looked confused. ‘’Who is both?’’ He asked.  
  
Niall shrugged. ‘’You and Haz, every time you smell pregnant Louis you get all growly and shit.’’ He said.  
  
Louis chuckled. ‘’That’s so true, Ni!’’ He turned to Alex. ‘’But I though you weren’t going to make it?’’   
  
Alex shook his head. ‘’I worked all night and day so I can be here tonight and I brought the healer so she can take a look at our pups.’’ He said.  
  
Louis smiled, finally. ‘’Really?! I can’t wait to find out how many pups we're having!’’ He said as his hands rubbed his bump lovingly.   
  
Alex got on one knees to kiss Louis’ tummy and nuzzle it with his nose. ‘’Daddy loves you all equally, no matter how many there are or what your coat color is or your gender, I’ll love you all.’’ He said.   
  
Louis vision got blurry and before he knew it he was bawling his eyes out, not really having a valid reason. Harry was at his side immediately, his mind screamed crying Omega, protect mate, so he didn’t really notice Alex yet until he felt arms circle around his waist from behind.   
  
‘’He’s just emotional, love’’ Alex whispered in his ear.  
  
Harry turned around, eyes sparkling since his Alpha mate was here so suddenly. ‘’Al, you’re here..’’ He said happily as he got pulled into a kiss by the other Alpha.   
  
‘’Yeah, a bit too late though since I missed your speech but I’m staying the whole night and morning and I brought the healer with me.’’ Alex said.  
  
‘’Doesn’t matter, I’m already glad you’re here.’’ Harry said, scenting Alex neck a little. He missed the other Alpha so much. ‘’So when will she take a look at Lou?’’ Harry asked.  
  
‘’After the party, she was a bit afraid though because she hasn’t been above ground in twenty years so she’s resting now and I brought a little friend with me that wants to meet Louis desperately.’’ Alex chuckled. He also brought Will with him since he was practically begging him to take him above ground.   
  
‘’Can she do it now? I’m impatient.’’ Harry asked.   
  
The Alpha’s were in their own moment, just like Louis and Niall. Niall was comforting Louis by shoving peanuts in his mouth and kissing each other.   
  
Alex noticed it and nudged Harry with his shoulder while smiling fondly at the Omega’s. ‘’Niall knows how the handle Louis exactly.’’ Harry whispered.   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Yeah, probably better than us sometimes.’’ He chuckled. ‘’But she can check up on Louis now so wanna go?’’ Alex smirked.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Lou, Ni?’’ He asked, seeing the Omega’s turn their head to them.  
  
‘’What?’’ Niall asked, Louis mumbled a what too but wasn’t easy to understand since his mouth was stuffed with all the peanuts his friend stuffed in his mouth.   
  
‘’I brought the healer with me so we can check up on our pups now.’’ Alex said.  
  
Niall was bouncing up and down, excited to know about how many pups he’s going to babysit very soon. ‘’Let’s go!’’  He said happily.  
  
‘’You okay with it, Foxy?’’ Harry asked, seeing the Omega nod and chew on the nuts.   
  
‘’Alright, let’s go then.’’ Alex said. He placed his hands on Louis’ lower back, guiding him out of the hall.   
  
…  
  
They arrived at a room that a servant made ready for Alex’s guests. Alex knocked on the door, saying it was him when he heard a small _‘come in, Alpha.’_  So he opened the door guiding his mates and Niall in. Louis saw a small Silver Fox sitting on the bed with a Silver child who’s eyes were shining when Alex came in.   
  
‘’Alpha!’’ The small boy yelled and jumped into Alex’s arms.   
  
‘’Will..’’ Alex sighed. ‘’Shouldn’t you be in bed already?’’ He asked.  
  
Will nodded. ‘’Sorry, Alpha but I was so excited to meet Louis.’’  He said.   
  
Alex nodded, turning around with Will in his arms. ‘’Will, this is Louis.’’ He said as he gestured to Louis, he did the same to Harry and Niall.   
  
‘’Nice to meet you Louis, my name is Will.’’  
  
Louis smiled at him. ‘’Nice to meet you Will.’’ He said.  
  
Alex placed him back on the ground and ruffled his hair a little and walked over to the woman, that was now standing.   
  
‘’Elexia, these are my mates and my mate’s friend.’’ He said as he, again, introduced them all individually.  
  
She bowed to Harry, since he was an Alpha and she was thought to show every Alpha respect. ‘’Thank you for having me.’’ She said.   
  
Louis smiled at her. ‘’Can you maybe examine me now?’’ He asked a bit impatiently.  
  
She smiled back, she liked her Alpha’s mate. ‘’Sure I can.’’ She said. ‘’If you would take of your sweater and lay down on your back, please.’’   
  
Louis nodded, following her instructions before laying on his back.   
  
‘’Unlike a nurse that uses machines to look at your pup or pups, I just use a way of nature. My inner Fox has better senses and can sense things like the pups heartbeats and I learned to differ each heartbeat resulting in me knowing how many pups there are.’’ She said.  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’And how do you know many weeks I am and their gender?’’   
  
She chuckled. ‘’Well I’m also kind of a psychic.’’   
  
‘’Oh, okay.’’ Louis said.   
  
‘’I’ve never been wrong so don’t worry. I’m gonna feel your belly now.’’ She said but first looked to her Alpha for permission to touch his mate. Alex gave her permission with a nod.   
  
She placed both of her palms flat on Louis bump, before breathing in very deeply and breathing out. Her hands were making small movements in a yin and yang formation. Louis felt something warm bubbling on his stomach, he couldn’t really describe it that well. She did this for about five minutes before her hands stilled. ‘’Okay, definitely  pups.’’ She said. ‘’They’re having enough of me now.’’ She chuckled.   
  
Louis eyes widened. ‘’They? How many are there?’’ He asked.  
  
Elexia didn’t answer immediately and it was nerve wrecking for him, he wanted to know already! ‘’Well, you’re about ten weeks right now and you’re already pretty big.’’ She said. ‘’You’re going to have four pups.’’ She said.   
  
‘’Four? Jeez so many!’’ Louis giggled as he rubbed his bump lovingly. ‘’You’re going to be so much trouble.’’ He said to his pups.   
  
Elexia chuckled. ‘’I also know the gender of three pups but one them wasn’t really working with me, being a stubborn puppy.’’ She said.   
  
Louis chuckled. ‘’That one’s probably going to be a handful, but can you tell the other three?’’   
Elexia nodded, also turning to her Alpha. ‘’Two boys , a girl and a very stubborn one, congratulations.’’ She said.  
  
‘’Thank you so much Elexia..’’ Alex said. He turned to Harry and embraced the other Alpha, feeling so happy right now.   
  
‘’I love you so much.’’ Harry whispered in the Alpha’s neck.  
  
‘’I love you too.’’ Alex whispered back.  
  
Louis grabbed the sweater and putted it on again. ‘’Ni, four!’’ He said.   
  
Niall nodded happily. ‘’Yes! Four, Lou!’’ Niall crawled next to Louis and nuzzled Louis’ neck.   
  
They were all happy and congratulating each other when Elexia cleared her throat. ‘’Louis do you know how long a pregnancy is?’’ She asked.  
  
‘’Well I do know it differs with Foxes and Wolves so I don’t know what happens if you mate with two..’’ Louis said.   
  
Elexia nodded. ‘’Well, the pups adjust themselves to their mother so it will be like a Fox pregnancy.’’ She said. ‘’You’re already about ten weeks so you have about twenty more to go.’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Okay thank you..’’ He said.  
  
‘’No need to thank me, if you’d like I want to check up on you again in twelve weeks and then you’re probably going to nest too.’’ She informed.   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Yeah, could you help with the birth too please? Because I hate hospitals and stuff like that, after the pups are born they take them away for a while. That’s sick.’’ Alex huffed. He wasn’t going to let someone take his pups so they could check up on them, no fuck that, _mine._

Harry chuckled. ‘’It’s just a checkup Al.’’   
  
‘’I don’t want to go to a hospital either, it’s creepy.’’ Louis said.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. ‘’Twins.’’ He muttered under his breath. ''Forest pumpkins.''   
  
Elexia giggled. ‘’Sure I’ll gladly help, Alpha.’’ She said.  
  
They all thanked her again before going back to their own room. Will stayed with Elexia but wanted to sleep with Alex badly though Alex wanted to fuck Louis right now and that was not for Will's eyes. So somehow he made Will stay with Elexia, Niall parted ways since he shared his room with Zayn and Liam again and had to go the other way.   
  
Alex closed the door behind them as soon as they entered the room and lifted Louis up to carry him to the bed while kissing him. Louis was whining in his mouth and rubbing his Silver tail against Alex’s leg. Alex sat down on the edge before tumbling them over so Louis was on his back and Alex was between his legs, towering over him. His instinct’s told him to be careful for his pups so he handled Louis like he was made out of glass, kissing him very sweetly and slowly.   
  
Harry was behind Alex, kissing his Alpha’s mate neck while slipping his hands under Alex’s shirt before tugging it off. Alex did the same to Louis, tugging his sweater of before latching on to one of his nipples.   
  
Louis nipples were even more sensitive now that he’s pregnant. Harry had already undressed himself completely so was now working on Alex’s close who was working on Louis clothes until they were all undressed and Harry and Alex were both nuzzling Louis’ bump and licking at it. Their four puppies were in there, their safe and healthy pups.   
  
Louis was very slick that it even stained the sheets already. The Alpha’s smelled their Omega’s arousal what made them even more aroused themselves. ‘’Aren’t you eager, Foxy?’’ Harry smirked.   
  
Louis glared at him, stupid nickname. ‘’I’m horny so fuck me already.’’ He commanded making Alex chuckle and shoving two fingers in his hole at once.   
  
‘’Ah!’’ Louis moaned repeatedly as Alex pumped his fingers inside him and curled them to find his prostate.   
  
Harry was kissing Louis neck, thinking of where his mark was going to be in the future. He wanted everyone to see their bonding mark that marked Louis as his.  
  
Alex had now three fingers inside him, deeming it was enough. ‘’Haz, you can fuck him today.’’ Alex offered.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Or we can double him today, again?’’   
  
‘’Yeah , the last time was about, what?  Ten weeks ago…’’ Alex said and as soon as the words left his mouth his eyes widened. Louis is pregnant for about ten weeks so that meant that he got pregnant when they first double penetrated him..   
  
‘’He became pregnant when we both fucked him.’’ Alex said.  
  
Harry smiled. ‘’Great, let’s get him more pregnant now.’’ He said.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes under them. ‘’That’s not possible Haz.’’ Louis said, seeing his Alpha pout immediately.  
  
Alex chuckled. ‘’Haz, If you fuck him lose enough then I’ll join alright?’’ He said.  
  
Harry nodded, lifting Louis up so he was in his lap, facing him. ‘’Lower yourself down on my cock, love.’’ Harry said as he nibbled on Louis neck.   
  
‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ Louis said as lowered himself on his Alpha’s cock, feeling it slip in him. He sat down fully now with Harry’s cock all the way in his hole. ‘’Good boy.’’ Harry praised him as he started thrusting his hips up. His hands grabbed Louis thighs to push him down with every thrust he made, hitting the Omega’s prostate with every thrust.   
  
Louis was moaning and whimpering above him, moaning his name between his whimpers. ‘’Harry, Alpha!’’ Louis whimpered.  
  
While Harry was fucking into him , Alex decided to put two finger in Louis hole next to Harry’s cock to loosen him up some more. ‘’Keep on fucking Haz.’’ Alex commanded as he pushed two fingers next to Harry’s cock into Louis’ hole. ‘’Alpha, please.’’ Louis moaned.   
  
‘’What do you want Louis?’’ Alex whispered in his ear.   
  
Louis whimpered. ‘’Both your cocks in me, Alpha.’’  
  
Alex bit his ear making Louis yelp a little before pushing his cock in the Omega’s hole.  It was a bit tight but Louis’ hole swallowed his cock up along with Harry’s cock. ‘’Your hole is so eager, Lou.’’ Alex chuckled from behind the Omega as he matched each thrust with Harry’s.  
  
Louis whimpered, he had his Alpha’s cock in him again, at the same time and it was absolutely the best feeling for his inner Omega. His Alpha’s were grunting with each thrust, matching Louis moaning and whimpers.   
  
‘’Can’t hold my knot for long anymore Al.’’ Harry warned.   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Alright, hold on for a moment.’’ He said as he alone sped up his thrust so his knot could start to form at the base. Harry’s cock felt Alex thrusting next to him, making him grunt even more.   
  
‘’a few thrust Haz and then we’ll knot him.’’ He commanded.  
  
Harry nodded before matching each thrust which Alex, grunting each thrust and when Alex commanded him to knot, they both pushed their knots passed Louis’ rim, feeling their knots catch. Louis came immediately all over Harry’s chest. Harry sat up so Louis could hang half over him since Louis wanted to fall over to the front from exhaustion but if he would fall to far then their knots will tug too hard on his rim and it could hurt him.   
  
Harry and Alex offered each other their arm to bite since it became harder to not bond Louis now he’s pregnant.   
  
Louis was panting between them so the Alpha's , carefully, adjusted them so they could lay down on their sides. They weren’t going to knot for long anyway since Louis is already pregnant and their inner Wolf/Fox knew they can’t make him more pregnant so knotting was kinda useless.   
  
Ten minutes later their knot deflated making Louis whimper when they slid out of him. ‘’Love you two so much.’’ Louis whispered before he fell asleep. Alex chuckled kissing the bed of his Omega’s neck and his arm was around Louis’ waist so his hand could rest protectively on his bump. Harry cuddled up to Louis’ front before pulling the duvet over them. ‘’We love you too, Lou.’’ He whispered in Louis’ ear and saw a little smile form on his mates face.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	26. Let go of things you can't change, focus on things you can

Today was the World Wide Convention and the new laws for Silver Foxes will be made public. Yaser, Alpha of the Malik Clan, will announce it and Harry, Alpha of the Styles Clan, will announce the new laws. Alex will also be present to present himself as the Alpha of the Silver Clan and to give a little speech.  
  
So that’s why they were all in a limo on their way to the WWC. Alex and Harry weren’t going to leave their pregnant mate at Styles manor, they weren’t going to leave Louis ever again. And because Louis was coming meant that Niall was also coming and because Niall was coming meant that Liam and Zayn were coming since those three were unbelievable close lately. Harry wondered what was going on between them. ‘’So guys?’’ He said and saw everyone turn their heads towards him.  
  
‘’What’s going on between the three of you?’’ Harry asked.  
  
Niall blushed, hiding his face in Louis neck. ‘’Haz, you don’t ask someone that so suddenly!’’ Louis growled at him, he was very protective of Niall.  
  
Harry groaned. ‘’I didn’t ask Niall but my best friends that didn't tell me shit yet.’’ He argued.  
  
Liam sighed. ‘’Well we had a little talk but we haven’t talked enough to give you some news though.’’ He said.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Alright as soon as you do, you will tell me right?’’ He asked.  
  
Zayn nodded. ‘’Of course Haz, you’re like a brother to us, there’s no way we wouldn’t tell you.’’ He said.  
  
…  
  
The WWC was held in a giant hall, it was sort of a political way for commoners and lower class Clan to talk to the prestigious Clans. It’s held every four years and this time the Malik Clan would host it, prepare it etc. Everyone was allowed to participate and voice their opinion though of course, you had to be eighteen years or older.  
There were a lot of reporters present that would report the most important events, so the  WWC was the perfect opportunity to introduce the new laws into the world.  
  
There were already some articles about Silver Foxes since Harry’s coronation but all articles said that it wasn’t sure if it was true or just a rumor since no one has even seen a Silver Fox in hundreds of years.  The boys arrived an hour prior so they had enough time to settle in and of course Harry had to read his speech through numerous times so he wouldn’t fuck up. Yaser greeted them with Geoff next to him. They all talked a bit about Louis pups and other things before Yaser took Harry apart to talk about the announcing.  
  
‘’So I’ll do my talk and you’ll talk about the new laws alright?’’ Yaser said.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yes.’’  
  
‘’Alright good because it’s starting in ten minutes so be ready.’’ Yaser said.  
  
‘’I'm ready!’’ Harry chuckled.  
  
Harry told Louis that the announcement will be first after the opening so he should go to his seat together with Niall which Louis did. Alex followed Harry through the crowed, seeing some people already look at him and whispering. Harry’s hand slid into his and tangled their fingers together. ‘’It’s going to be okay alright? People will react like this for a while but in a few years it’s going to be normal to see a Silver Fox walking on the street.’’ Harry said. Alex smiled at his mate and nodded. ‘’Yeah, thanks Haz.’’  
  
Yaser came up stage, hearing people already clap. ‘’Welcome all of you to the ninth WWC already!’’ He said as he smiled into the crowd. ‘’Thank you for being here.’’  
  
‘’Four years flew by already, it goes so fast huh?’’ He said. ‘’Well, we’re going to make this year worth it again but before we start, I have to make a very important announcement.’’  
  
Yaser took a deep breath. ‘’In the last hundreds of years, a lot of people thought that Silver Foxes went extinct hundreds of years ago but they didn’t, no they were hiding because a powerful Clan was hunting them for their Silver Coat.’’  
  
‘’Their Clan leader, Alexander Tomlinson, Alpha of the Silver Clan has been taking care of them for the last few years and defeated the Hunters that were capturing and killing his kind.’’    
  
‘’We formed an alliance together, The Styles Clan, The Payne Clan, The Silver Clan and my Clan too. We’ve established laws that will protect them and those who do not obey those laws will face serious consequences.’’ Yaser looked around the hall, everyone was focusing on every word he said so that’s good. ‘’Harry Styles, Alpha of the Styles Clan will tell you about these laws and after that Alexander Tomlinson, Alpha of the Silver Clan will say something too.’’  
  
‘’Please welcome, Harry Styles.’’ Yaser said as his final word for now, giving the stage to Harry.  
  
‘’Go for it, son’’ He said to Harry.  
  
‘’I will, thanks.’’ Harry said before he walked on stage.  
  
‘’Good evening everyone, I’m Harry Styles, Alpha of the Styles Clan. I’ll want to say first thank you all for listening to this and hopefully understanding it.’’ Harry said.  
  
‘’Well first of all from now on hunting Silver Foxes will be forbidden, any kind of hunting on were-human is forbidden. Also owning a coat from a Silver Fox is going to be returned to the Silver Clan so that they can give a proper burial, if we find out you own a Coat can result in severe punishment. And as last but not least, Silver Foxes are welcomed back into our society and will be treated like we treat each other, with love, care and respect.’’ Harry said. He silenced for a moment and heard people clap their hands for what felt like an eternity for him.  
  
‘’I want to give the next word to my future mate, Alpha of the Silver Clan, Alexander Tomlinson.’’ Harry said as Alexander came up the stage.  
  
He took the microphone from Harry, brushing their fingers in the process. ‘’Thank all of you for your support.’’ Alex said. ‘’My name is Alexander Tomlinson, Alpha of the Silver Clan and as you can see I’m a Silver Fox.’’  
  
‘’My kind has been hiding in fear of being afraid to get captured and killed, like my parents were when I was just a child. My father was shot in front of me, followed by myself and my mother was taken because her coat was good enough. I thought my twin brother had the same fate as her and died, after nine years I found out he was still alive and I’ve never been happier.’’  
  
‘’At least I thought I couldn’t be happier than that but now, I’ve not only got one pregnant mate but also another Alpha mate and my Clan can finally live in peace without the need to hide themselves.’’ Alex said.  
  
‘’You know that was my biggest fear actually, my pups growing up hiding underground, never able to see the sun because of a damn Coat color.’’ Alex said, an Alpha admitting a ‘fear’ was a big deal since most Alpha’s had to be the tough, big Alpha and not a human being with the emotion fear.  
  
‘’But now it’s not anymore because we can finally live above ground, in the sun, surrounded by trees and cars. I want to ask all of you to welcome Silver Foxes into society again and help me protect them, together.’’ He said, ending his speech.  
  
Everyone clapped again and Yaser walked back on stage again, clapping Alex on his back who gave him a smile back and mouthed a thanks.  
  
‘’Now ladies and gentleman, let the convention begin!’’ Yaser said and opened the convention.  
  
Alex walked through all the people to find his mates and finally found Louis and Niall, again, at the table with some snacks. He embraced Louis from behind and nosed the back of his neck, smelling his pups again made him feel so happy. ‘’Love you.’’ He whispered against the back of his little brothers neck.  
  
Louis turned around, with his mouth full of nuts again and hugged him from the front while rubbing his head against his brothers chest to say he loved him too, because he couldn’t really talk with all those peanuts in his mouth. He chewed all of it and finally swallowed everything. ‘’You did great up there.’’ He praised his brother.  
  
Alex smiled. ‘’Thanks, love. I could have told more but I just black out, I hate being social.’’ He said.  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Me too, that’s something that hasn’t change about us.’’ He giggled.  
  
While the two of them were talking an Omega Fox walked up to them and tapped lightly her finger on Alex’s shoulder. ‘’Excuse me?’’ She whimpered lowly.  
  
Alex turned around and look down to her. ‘’Can I help you?’’ He asked.  
  
She nodded. ‘’My name is Dalia Acklin and my mother is a Silver Fox but he disappeared ten years ago and I wanted to ask if he’s alive or if he’s..’’  
  
Alex kneeled down for her and placed his hand on her shoulder. ‘’If you give me your mothers name then I’ll see what I can do for you alright?’’ He assured her. But he wasn’t so sure if her mother was a Male Omega meant he was probably skinned.  
  
‘’Wesley Acklin.’’ She said.  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’I’ll look into it, can I have your number so I can give you a call? And I’ll give you a honest answer if I find it.’’ He said. ‘’If your mother is a male Omega then I’m going to be completely honest with you and if he was captured then there’s a very small chance he’s still alive, alright Dalia?’’  
  
She nodded and gave him all the data Alex needed to know. She said her thanks and goodbye’s before walking off. ‘’You’re so nice.’’ Niall said.  
  
Alex rolled his eyes. ‘’Well, I know how it feels to lose a family member and she hasn’t have any closure so it’s only worse in her case.’’ He said.  
  
Louis grabbed a handful of peanuts and shoved them in his mouth again making Niall giggle. ‘’What’s up with you and peanuts lately?’’ Alex asked, seeing Louis shrug.  
  
The boys weren’t interested in the rest of the convention so they sneaked out of the hall and back into their limo. Niall was pretty tired so laid his head in Liam’s lap and his feet in  Zayn’s lap. Louis was curled up in Alex’s lap and Harry fell asleep against Alex’s shoulder with his hand on Louis tummy.  
  
They arrived at Harry’s mansion, Zayn and Liam decided to stay the night because they were too tired to go home now. Niall already had an own room so Liam and Zayn decided to stay with him. Alex stayed the night too with his mates, something he hadn’t done in a while now.  
  
~  
  
Louis woke up in the morning, caged in two pair of strong Alpha arms but he had to go to the bathroom right the fuck now since he felt so sick. He clawed himself out of his Alpha’s hold and ran into the bathroom to empty his stomach, he was crying because it felt horrible. He felt a hand stroke his back in a comforting manner. ‘’Shhh, Lou. I’m here.’’ Alex whispered.  
  
Alex made him brush his teeth after he was done and pulled him back into bed into his embrace while prepping Louis face with kisses.  
  
‘’What’s the matter?’’ Harry groaned, his Alpha instincts noticed Louis distress.  
  
‘’Morning sickness.’’ Was all Alex said for Harry to understand. ‘’Oh, baby.’’ Harry said as he curled up into Louis back and fell back asleep.  


…  
  
They all woke up later again feeling well rested enough. Alex decided to call Percy and have him look into Wesley Acklin.  
  
Percy picked up immediately. ‘’Alpha?’’  
  
‘’Percy, can you look into our records for someone named Wesley Acklin?’’ He asked.  
  
‘’Of course Alpha, I’ll look into it immediately and call you back when I have some information.’’ He said.  
  
‘’Thank you Percy.’’  
  
‘’Oh and Alpha, you can stay the day too since I did all the ordering for you so you can spent more time with your mates.’’  
  
‘’Really? Thank you so much Pers.’’ Alex said.  
  
‘’Don’t thank me Alpha, I’m glad to do something for you.’’ Percy said before he hanged up.  
  
Louis was still lying in bed and Harry was cooking some breakfast for their Omega. Alex crawled back under the covers and pulled Louis into him. ‘’I thought you had to go?’’ Louis whispered.  
  
Alex kissed his forehead. ‘’No love, Percy already did the work for me what I should have done today.’’ Alex said. ‘’So I can stay until tonight.’’  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Good.’’  
  
Harry came into the room, together with a servant pushing a cart with all sort of food for Louis to choose from. ‘’Room service!’’ Harry yelled upon entering making his mates giggle a little.  
  
‘’Lou after you have your breakfast then you and Niall have homeschooling.’’ Harry informed him.  
  
Louis groaned. ‘’Couldn’t you say that sooner?’’ He asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. ‘’Nope, because I didn’t know we already had a personal tutor, but we do and she wanted to gladly teach you guys.’’  
  
‘’So we’ll have some Alpha alone time?’’ Alex asked, smirking.  
  
Harry nodded before wiggling his eyebrows. ‘’Yes we do, Alpha.’’ He said, playfully.

Louis groaned. ‘’No, I’ve never witnessed Alpha alone time and I want to see it too!’’  
  
Harry laughed. ‘’Can’t do, love. You wanted to have a tutor so badly..’’  
  
‘’Fuck school, I want to see you two fucking.’’ Louis pouted.  
  
Alex snickered. ‘’I’ve only fucked him once though.’’  
  
‘’Yeah, you did it like a wussy.’’ Harry provoked, he craved Alex's touch since the Alpha's isn't with them so much anymore.  
  
Alex growled. ‘’What did you say?’’

  
Harry rolled his eyes. ‘’You didn’t fuck me like an Alpha, like a man but more like a kitten.’’ He smirked, you could insult an Alpha in multiple ways but insult their knot, or the way they fuck and they'll dominate you and Harry's would get exactly what he wanted, a forceful and hard fuck.  
  
Alex growled standing up before pushing Harry on the ground, forcefully. ‘’Do you want me to fuck you now like an Alpha would? Treat you like a bitch while you beg for my cock in your dry ass?’’ He warned.  
  
And Harry knew he fucked up a little, Alex was too serious now and that meant that he was is trouble. ‘’Al, I didn’t mean-‘’ Harry got interrupted by Alex shoving his jeans down while pushing Harry face more into the carpet. He ordered de servant to leave and leave the food here too.  
  
Louis was watching with widened eyes at his Alpha mates, this was obviously Alex asserting his dominance over Harry but this could hurt Harry a bit, nothing an Alpha couldn’t handle though but still. But he couldn’t interfere either, his inner Omega stopped him from that and it would be hot too see Harry submit to his brother.  
  
Alex was already rock hard. ‘’I’ll prepare you with only three fingers, dry because you’re still my mate and I do not want to hurt you that much but you will learn your place Harry.’’ Alex said dominantly.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Please go easy on me , Al.’’ He whimpered.  
  
‘’Oh?’’ Alex said surprised. ‘’But that meant I was a wussy right? That I fucked you like a kitten?’’ He asked. ‘’Oh no Haz, that won’t do. I’ll show you how I can fuck you like an Alpha would, like a man right?’’  
  
Harry was scolding himself in his head, why did he had to challenge Alex like this? ‘’Didn’t mean that Al..’’  
  
‘’I don’t care.’’ Alex said as he pushed one finger inside Harry and soon already added a second one. He was scissoring them to open Harry a bit more and curled them so he could find Harry prostate. ‘’Oh, before I forget to mention it. You will not come until I give you permission, Harry.’’ Alex said. ‘’Understood?’’  
  
Harry nodded his head and felt a hand grab his hair to yank his head back. ‘’Answer me, Harry!’’  
  
‘’Yes, Alpha!’’  
  
Alex pushed his head back down. ‘’Good.’’ He praised as he pushed a third finger in.  
  
Harry was grunting and hissing because of the pain, it was only going to be worst in a few second though since then he had to take his Alpha’s cock and knot. He was so fucked, literally.  
  
Alex pumped his fingers in and out of him for a few more pumps before replacing his fingers with the tip of his cock. ‘’Submit.’’ He said to Harry as he pushed into him in one hard thrust and didn’t let him adjust at all so he started thrusting in him repeatedly. Harry was moaning, grunting and hissing under him while clawing at the carpet. ‘’What do you say Harry?’’  
  
Harry knew what Alex wanted to hear but his inner Alpha didn’t want to fully submit to Alex, he did though but not his inner wolf. He could submit for a part to him but not fully and that’s what Alex wanted right now. Harry didn’t answer the Alpha so Alex sped up his hips even harder while hitting Harry’s prostate with each thrust.  
  
Harry felt something slide down his legs, knowing it can’t be slick since he's an Alpha and judging by the scent it had to be blood.  
  
Alex arms came around his waist and he pulled Harry up so Harry’s back was against his chest. He was still thrusting brutally into Harry when Harry bared his neck for Alex, fully submitting to him. Alex growled and bit down immediately, drawing more blood than ever before and held on while he was thrusting into Harry.  
  
His knot was already catching on Harry’s rim and with his last hard thrust he pushed it in, hearing Harry growl a little but stopped as soon as he clenched his teeth more that were still biting Harry’s neck.  
  
Alex licked the wound clean or else Harry would really need stitches. ‘’Don’t provoke me like that again, Hazza.’’ Alex whispered into Harry’s neck.  
  
‘’I’m sorry, I went too far.’’ Harry whimpered as Alex’s knot was shooting coum inside him.  
  
‘’I went a little too far to, you’re bleeding.’’  
  
Harry sighed. ‘’I earned it, I already submitted to you and I challenged you in the wrong way, I needed you to reclaim your dominance over me.’’ Harry admitted. Harry is very dominant himself but he needs Alex to show him from time to time who the real nest leader is or else he’ll just unconsciously challenge Alex and he can’t have that. Alex is his Alpha and he wouldn’t want that to change, he needs someone who can dominate him and show him his place.   
  
‘’Yeah, but I don’t want to hurt you like this again.’’ Alex said.  
  
Harry shook his head. ‘’Love, you know that I need it or else my inner Wolf doesn’t know who to follow and maybe I’m a dominant Alpha myself but I need someone to be above me alright?’’  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Alright love, if you say so.’’ He said as he kissed Harry’s neck.  
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’You got really dominant just now, love. It was so hot.’’ Harry smirked.  
  
Alex chuckled too. ‘’Yeah I didn’t think very clearly anymore.’’  
  
The Alpha were so caught up in their own moment that they totally forgot Louis was watching them like a hawk and blushing like crazy. ‘’Haz is right, that was so fucking hot.’’ Louis squealed.  
  
The Alpha’s both turned their head towards Louis, both their eyes widened since they totally forgot. ‘’Uh..’’ Is all Harry managed to choke out.  
  
Alex chuckled, pulling his deflated knot out already and lifting Harry up and placed him beside Louis who was munching on some nuts again. Harry hissed as soon as his bum hit the mattress. ‘’Fuck.’’ He cursed.  
  
‘’Bad mouth.’’ Louis pointed out.  
  
Harry faked a laugh. ‘’So funny Lou, how about you get fucked like that then you won’t laugh either.’’  
  
Louis chuckled. ‘’Yeah because I've never got fucked by my Alpha’s and never have taken both their cock’s while they were thrusting brutally inside me.’’ He said sarcastically.  
  
Alex kissed both his mates foreheads and stole some nuts from Louis, because his brother was always eating those things made him crave them too. ‘’After you have our pups then we can fuck you that brutally again but I just want to be careful while your with pups alright?’’ He said.  
  
‘’Well obviously.’’ Louis said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
‘’And then we get him pregnant again and again and again.’’ Harry rattled making his mates laugh, Harry and his weird fetish.  
  
Alex phone went off about two hours later and when he picked up he heard Percy’s voice. ‘’Alpha?’’  
  
‘’Yes, Percy did you find something?’’  
  
‘’Yes, Wesley was saved from a Factory down south and has been living underground in a small house.’’  
  
Alex’s eyes lit up, so Dalia’s mother wasn’t dead. ‘’Thank you Percy.’’ He said.  
  
‘’You’re welcome, Alpha.’’  
  
‘’I’m hanging up now Percy, I’ll be back tonight.’’  
  
‘’Okay, Alpha.’’ Percy said before Alex hang up.  
  
Louis knew it was about Dalia and her mother. ‘’And?’’ Louis asked  
  
Alex sighed. ‘’Well, her mother is alive and under my protection so I’ll speak to Wesley first before I contact her.’’ He said.  
  
Louis nodded but Harry had no idea who Wesley and Dalia were so Louis explained it all to him so Harry understood it. ‘’Oh, so she lost her mother but still had hope about him being alive?’’  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah and he’s alive so Alex is going to confront him with it.’’  
  
…  
  
Last week Louis had called his mother about visiting soon so he could tell them about his pregnancy but he really wanted Alex and harry both to come with him, so he had to ask them too. ‘’Alpha’s?’’ He asked seeing Alex and Harry’s ears perk up.  
  
‘’What’s the matter, love?’’ Harry asked.  
  
‘’Well, I called my mom last week and told her I was going to visit her soon and you know, tell them about us and the pups.’’  
  
Alex ears perked up, mom? ‘’You mean Johannah right?’’  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, but she raised me and I just call her mom..’’ Louis said unsure.  
  
Alex smiled at him and kissed his forehead. ‘’Just asking, love.’’  
  
‘’Sure, I’ll come with you Lou.’’ Alex said. ‘’I can take a day off this Wednesday?’’  
  
Louis smiled. ‘’Yes please.’’ He said. ‘’Can you come too Haz?’’  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Of course I’m coming.’’ He said.  
  
They all cuddled for the rest of the day before Alex had to leave and go back to his Clan. The news about the new laws spread very fast and people were very positive too, though no Silver Fox really went out in the open yet because well, they’ve been hiding for so long and so just going out into the world was a bit too new for them. Of course Alex didn’t and walked around, swaying his Silver tail proudly behind him wherever he went. Some reporters even called him to ask for an interview but he didn’t have time for that right now and humbly declined them for now.  
  
Alex said his goodbye to his mates and kissed Louis’ tummy before leaving Harry’s mansion. When he arrived at his Clan he didn’t go back to his house but walked straight to Wesley’s little house that Percy described to him. On his way over there his Clan members approached him and he paid them all attention, he loved his Clan and they always sought  some sort of attention from their Alpha, that was just in their nature. To be recognised by the Alpha and scent like their Alpha. So making his way through the village took more time than expected but when he finally reached Wesley house and knocked, a small Male Omega opened the door. His coat was very pure, not so beautiful as Louis though but it would be considered very pure.  
  
‘’Alpha? Can I help you?’’ The male asked.  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Wesley Acklin right?’’ He asked to confirm he was speaking to the right person.  
  
Wesley nodded. ‘’Yes that’s me, Alpha.’’ He answered nervously.  
  
‘’I was at the WWC and someone approached me asking for you.’’ Alex said. ‘’Dalia.’’ Was all he had to say for Wesley’s eyes to widen.  
  
‘’Dalia?’’ Wesley whimpered, that was his daughter, his puppy.  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Yes, your daughter has been looking for you and even approached me for it, though she doesn’t know that you’re alive so asked me to confirm it.’’  
  
Wesley nodded. ‘’Thank you..’’ He said as tears streamed down his face. ‘’Thank you so much, Alpha.’’  
  
Alex’s hand touched the Omega’s neck to comfort Wesley a bit. ‘’I can arrange a meeting with you and your daughter, only if you want it though.’’ He offered.  
  
Wesley nodded. ‘’Please.’’ He said. ‘’She was twelve the last time I saw her and that was seven years ago, she must have grown into a beautiful pup.’’  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’She’s an Omega but doesn’t have any Silver in her coat.’’  
  
Wesley nodded, sadly though. . ‘’Yes, because the one who impregnated me wasn’t a Silver Fox either.’’ He said. ‘’I suddenly started having my heat on the street so you can guess the rest..’’  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’I can call her right now, would you like that?’’  
  
Wesley smiled. ‘’Please come in and I would love to hear her voice, Alpha.’’  
  
Alex smiled back and walked into his house, it was very small. The living room also had a bed so it was also a bedroom and there was a very small bathroom attached to it. At the end was a small kitchen with only one cabinet for supplies.  
  
Alex dialled Dalia’s number and greeted her when she picked up. ‘’Dalia, it’s Alexander Tomlinson speaking.’’ He said.  
  
‘’Oh, good evening sir.’’ She said. You could hear in her voice how nervous she was.  
  
‘’I have very good news for you Dalia, I’m currently standing next to your mother.’’ He said.  
  
‘’Really? Can I talk to him please?’’ She asked.  
   
Alex told her that she could before handing the phone to Wesley. ‘’Puppy?’’ He whimpered into the phone.  
  
‘’Mommy..’’ Dalia whimpered back.  
  
‘’Oh, my puppy..’’ Wesley cried. ‘’How are you?’’  
  
Dalia was also crying into the phone and the mother and daughter talked for about ten minutes before Wesley and her had arranged a meeting. Dalia told her that she lived alone and there were now laws protecting Silver Foxes so he could come live with her. Of course Wesley complied and said to pack some stuff immediately.  
  
Alex offered to bring Wesley to Dalia’s house since Wesley hasn’t been above ground for seven years so it could be a bit much for the Omega to go alone. Wesley nodded his thanks and hanged up. ‘’Thank you so, so much Alpha.’’ He said.  
  
Alex ruffled his hair. ‘’You’ll be the first from here to go out there.’’ Alex said. ‘’I’m very proud of you.’’ He praised.  
  
In the end Wesley is an Omega and an Alpha’s praise felt so good for them. ‘’Thank you Alpha.’’  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Now pack your stuff and have a good night sleep because I’ll pick you up at ten tomorrow morning.’’ He told him.  
Wesley nodded before leading Alex out, not that Alex wouldn’t have remembered the five steps he took when he entered the small house but well. As soon as Alex was back in his house and had greeted Percy he decided to go to bed early tonight and he was out like a light in a few minutes, exhaustion taking him over.  
  
…  
  
Alex brought Wesley to Dalia’s apartment first thing in the morning and as soon as the two of them saw each other they ran into each other’s arms. The two of them thanked Alex again for about the tenth time before heading back inside. They offered Alex some tea but Alex declined stating to have a lot of work to do so he had to go back to the Clan. He also told Wesley to call him whenever there occurred some sort of  problem but also to call him regularly for an update so the Alpha would know what was going on.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	27. There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you so much for all the comments and kudos guys, it makes me so happy and motivated to write more!

Today was Wednesday and Alex promised to take a day off so they could visit Johannah and Mark. So he arrived at Harry’s manor, seeing his two mates already ready and waiting on him. ‘’Jeez, just on time.’’ Harry complained. ‘’Not.’’ As he pulled Alex in a tight hug with Louis between them.   
  
Alex chuckled. ‘’It’s only ten minutes late Haz, be happy that I could take a day off.’’   
  
Louis giggled in between his Alpha’s. ‘’Let’s go!’’ He said as they got in the car that Harry’s servant would be driving. The drive wasn’t that long since Johannah and Mark lived relatively close to the new Styles manor.   
  
‘’They’re gonna be surprised to see you alive Al, do you still remember them?’’ Louis asked.  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Vaguely though, but they raised you and took you in so I’ll have to give them my thanks.’’   
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’His name is known all about the world now Lou, I think they know he’s alive by now love.’’ He said.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes. ‘’Yeah but she hasn’t seen him yet.’’ Louis said. ‘’Plus when she sees me she’ll be surprised since I’m so fucking fat.’’ Louis said as he rubbed his belly.   
  
‘’You’re not fat, Lou. You’re pregnant with our pups.’’ Harry reminded his mate.  
  
‘’Still fucking fat.’’ Louis mumbled.   
  
‘’And you’re hormones are all over the place.’’ Alex added.   
  
‘’I know, I’m the worst.’’ Louis said, completely agreeing with Alex.  
  
‘’It can be worse Lou.’’ Alex said.  
  
Harry looked confused to them, how the fuck didn’t Louis scream at Alex? If Harry as much as open his mouth it’s almost war but Alex can say whatever the fuck he wants. The had small talks during their trip so time went by fast and before they knew they already arrived at the address. ‘’Sir, we’re here.’’ The driver said.   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Thank you for driving.’’ He said.  
  
‘’No problem, Alpha.’’ The servant answered with a slight bow.  
  
Louis was so excited and nervous at the same time because he was finally seeing his parents again but they’ll see he’s pregnant and having two mates suddenly so what if his mom or dad freaked out or get angry?   
  
Louis walked in front with his Alpha’s behind him towards the house and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Johannah.. ‘’Louis!’’ She said happily as she gathered him in her arms. ‘’Hey mom.’’ He said.  
  
Johannah looked over his shoulder seeing Harry Styles and… ‘’Alex?’’ She whispered.   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Hey.’’ He said awkwardly.   
  
She pulled Alex in a hug too. ‘’I already knew you were still alive since WWC but you’ve grown up so much.’’ She said. ‘’You look so much like your father.’’   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Thank you so much for taking care of Lou.’’ He said.  
  
‘’Glad I was able too.’’ She said. She invited them all in and told them to make themselves home. They all sat on the couch. ‘’So mom, I’ve got to tell you a lot.’’   
  
Johannah nodded. ‘’You’re pregnant and these are your mates?’’ She guessed.   
  
Louis nodded, his mom could read him like a book, though the pregnant belly and possessiveness from his Alpha kinda gave it away already. ‘’Yeah, well you know Alex already but this is Harry.’’ He said as he gestured to Harry.   
  
Harry nodded his head. ‘’Harry Styles, nice to meet you ma’am.’’ He said.  
  
She smiled at him. ‘’Just call me Johannah, love.’’ She said.  
  
‘’Is dad here too or is he at work?’’ Louis asked.  
  
‘’Mark is at work and I think that’s for the better. He’s gonna faint if he know’s your pregnant.’’ She chuckled.  
  
Harry looked confused. ‘’Why?’’   
  
‘’He’s very protective of Louis and thinks of him as his own, it’s a miracle he let Louis attend that University.’’   
  
‘’Yeah mom, I’m dropping out of it now and I’m taking home classes so I can take care of my pups..’’ Louis said unsure.  
  
Johannah smiled. ‘’Louis, are you currently happy?’’ She asked.  
  
Louis looked at her, surprised from her question. ‘’Yes, I’m very happy.’’ He answered as his hand unconsciously rubbed his belly.   
  
‘’Then I won’t oppose to it.’’ She smiled before she stood up. ‘’I’m going to make some tea and then you can tell me all about my grandpups.’’  
  
Alex smiled. ‘’Thank you Johannah.’’  
  
She nodded and smiled before making her way to the kitchen.  
  
‘’I like her.’’ Harry said. ‘’Though I’m scared of your dad though.’’   
  
Louis chuckled. ‘’He’s not scary though he’s just protective.’’ He said. ‘’One day we were walking in the supermarket and this Alpha got a little close to me, telling me to come with him, so my dad smashed his face in.’’ Louis laughed. ''With a can of beans!''  
  
The Alpha’s both glared at Louis. ‘’Who was that Alpha?’’ Harry asked, suddenly very angry.   
  
‘’Relax he didn’t do anything and it was like three years ago.’’ Louis said.  
  
Alex growled. ‘’Don’t care, you belong to us and these,’’ He said as he placed his hands on Louis’ bump. ‘’are our puppies.’’  
  
Louis smiled and placed his hand on Alex’s hand. ‘’Yes, these are your puppies.’’ He said.  
  
‘’Puppies.’’ Alex repeated.   
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’Yes, stop the weird possessive act Al.’’ Harry said.  
  
Johannah came back into the living room with the tea. Louis talked a bunch about his pups and the damn morning sickness that was absolutely awful. Alex talked what happened after he woke up those nine years ago and Harry talked a bit about himself too. Noon went by pretty fast and Mark walked into the leaving room, glancing one second to Louis to know what’s going on. ‘’Oh, hell no.’’ He growled.  
  
Louis smiled at him, like Alex but Harry avoided his eyes. He hated angry, protective daddies. They scared the crap out of him. ‘’Hey dad.’’ Louis waved.   
  
‘’Louis Tomlinson and his troublesome brother Alexander.’’ Mark glared at Alex. ‘’Good seeing you too Mark!’’ Alex smirked.   
  
Alex was very troublesome as a pup, always bringing trouble with him wherever he went and Mark had a lot of arguments with Alex when he was a pup. One time Alex had changed his shampoo with pink dye and Mark had to walk around with pink hair.   
  
‘’Oh no, you don’t come back and impregnate my son, you just do not!’’ Mark growled.   
  
Alex smirked. ‘’Already did it though, four healthy pups. Two boys, a girl and a stubborn one.’’ He said proudly.  
  
‘’The stubborn one will exactly be like you and will ruin your life, or your hair!’’  
  
Johannah and Louis were kinda ignoring it, both used to it because Alex and Mark always clashed but they weren’t aggressive towards each other.  
  
Alex laughed, remembering Mark with his pink hair. ‘’That was too funny!’’ Alex laughed and had to blink a tear away from all the laughing he did.   
  
Harry was just confused, what was so funny that he missed and why weren’t Louis and Johannah bothering with these two growling at each other? ‘’I’m confused.’’   
  
Mark looked Harry straight in the eye, fuck no I hate protective fathers. ‘’Hi, sir?’’ He said unsure..   
  
‘’Man up.’’ Louis whispered in his ear. ‘’Or else he’ll throw you out of the window, no kidding.’’ Louis said making Harry gulp.   
  
‘’Who are you?’’ Mark asked.   
  
Alex smirked. ‘’Our other mate.’’ He said proudly.  
  
‘’LOUIS TOMLINSON, NOT ONE BUT TWO FUCKERS?’’ Mark growled.  
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’Dad, I love them and I’m pregnant with their pups so get over it.’’ Louis said.

‘’Yeah get over it dad.’’ Alex smirked.   
  
‘’Ew, no don’t you dare call me that.’’ Mark warned. ''It's disgusting.''  
  
Alex laughed. ‘’Sorry daddy.’’ He mocked.   
  
Mark turned to Johannah. ‘’Please tell me you did not give them your permission to mate our son.’’   
  
Johannah smiled. ‘’I did, Louis is happy with them so I accept it.’’   
  
Mark growled, yes he was the Alpha but Johannah had more say in things then he did. ‘’Fine.’’  
  
He glared at the two of them. ‘’If you ever make him cry I will shred you both to pieces, am I fucking clear?’’ Mark said. ''I'll put them on a god damn stick outside the door, am I fucking clear?''  
  
‘’Yes daddy.’’ Alex said.   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yes, sir.’’ He muttered.   
  
Louis just chuckled, sipping his tea while rubbing his bump lovingly.   
  
‘’So, tell me about my grandpups.’’ Mark said sitting down next to Louis.   
  
Louis smiled and told him everything that he knew and how he felt.   
  
The day went by faster than expected and Harry’s servant already came to pick them up. Louis hugged his parents, telling them they can visit them whenever they want. Harry gave them the address of his mansion also telling him to stop by whenever they wanted too and that they had enough rooms for them.   
  
They climbed back in the car and Louis fell asleep in a few minutes against Harry’s shoulder. They dropped Alex off, close by his Clan because he still had some work to do and couldn’t stay but promised that his work is not that much anymore and that he’ll visit soon. They were finally home and Louis couldn’t wait to lay in his bed to sleep, he was so tired , these pups were tiring him out big time.   
  
He undressed himself, throwing all his clothes to the side but left his panties on before crawling into bed. He felt Harry join him in a few minutes and pulled the Omega’s back into his chest. Louis was purring while Harry’s hand was slowly rubbing his bump and kissing Louis’ neck. ‘’Good night my love.’’ He whispered in Louis’ ear before planting a kiss there.   
  
‘’I love you too, Haz.’’ He said before dozing off.  
  
~  
  
Liam, Zayn and Niall were cuddling, still crashing at Harry’s because Louis went to his mother today so Niall would be alone, while watching a movie about some Omega that was in love with another Omega, a forbidden love. It was Niall’s favorite movie since it reminded him so much about Louis and his relationship though Louis and Niall weren’t in love, maybe attracted to each other but not in love. Niall could say he did love Liam and Zayn, it was a different kind of love he had for Louis and he always felt so safe in their arms.   
  
‘’Can I ask you guys a question?’’ Niall whispered.   
  
Liam hummed. ‘’Of course, love.’’ He said.   
  
Niall gulped. ‘’What are we?’’ He asked.  
  
Zayn raised an eyebrow, Liam and Zayn wanted to talk to Niall about this topic but never really found a good opportunity for it. ‘’What do you have in mind, Ni?’’ Zayn asked.   
  
Niall blushed. ‘’Uh.. Well we always cuddle, sleep together and stuff like that but is that because we are just friends or because it’s you know, more?’’ He said with a small voice.  
  
Liam lifted the Omega up so Niall was facing him in his lap. ‘’So you’re saying you want to be our Omega?’’ Liam grinned, he hoped Niall was going to say yes since he and Zayn already agreed on mating together a few weeks ago.   
  
Niall nodded, his cheeks were so red. ‘’Yes.’’ He squeaked.   
  
Liam smirked before crashing his lips with Niall, immediately claiming the Omega’s mouth with his own. ‘’Finally..’’ Liam whispered between kisses.  
  
Niall giggled. ‘’Finally what?’’   
  
Liam kissed his forehead. ‘’You’re so dense sometimes, you never noticed how Zayn and I never looked at another Omega, sought another Omega. We only cuddled with you, ate with you, slept with you.’’ Liam said.  
  
‘’I thought it was just because we were friends..’’ Niall muttered.   
  
Zayn shook his head, taking Niall from Liam’s lap and pecked the Omega on his lips. ‘’We know each other so well, we’ve been basically acting like mates already. When we weren’t allowed to enter that heat room, because you didn’t sign our names, it was horrible for us to walk away from you. I had to let Liam take me multiple times.’’ Zayn confessed.   
  
Niall’s eyes widened. ‘’Wait you two had sex already?’’   
  
Liam chuckled. ‘’Multiple times already, Zayn submitted to me and we agreed on mating each other already.’’   
  
_A few weeks ago_

Liam walked into their shared room and saw Zayn still sleeping in their bed, they didn’t sleep apart anymore but together. He just had breakfast but decided to just cuddle a little with Zayn. He crawled into bed and Zayn immediately turned around to cuddle into Liam. Though when he did that Liam felt Zayn’s hard on that he was currently rubbing against his leg.   
  
Not only made it Liam hard but it made him so unbelievably horny since Zayn is like a god, too damn beautiful. If Zayn lost the muscle then he could be one of the prettiest Omega’s ever.

‘’Zayn, you’re turning me on.’’ Liam huffed.   
  
‘’That’s exactly what I’m trying to do, Li.’’ Zayn whimpered as he rubbed his clothed cocked against Liam’s leg.    
  
Liam growled, rolling them over so he was on top of Zayn before claiming the Alpha’s mouth. Zayn wasn’t that dominant, unlike Liam,  so he gladly opened his mouth for Liam to dominate.   
  
Liam clawed their clothes off and soon they were naked in front of each other, they had done this a few times already so they were familiar with each other's bodies. Zayn always bottomed since Liam’s inner Alpha just wasn’t going to submit and Zayn didn’t mind at all, he liked to be dominated by Liam. He's always been the submissive one between them so he didn't mind at all.  
  
Zayn bared his neck for Liam who bit down immediately while growling. ‘’Zayn, submit to me?’’ He asked.  
  
Zayn smiled and nodded. ‘’Gladly.’’ He whispered.   
  
Liam spurted some lube on his finger before circling Zayn’s rim with his lubed up fingers, he pushed two finger in and curled them. He knew exactly where Zayn’s prostate was to make the other Alpha’s crumble beneath him. He softly kissed Zayn as his finger worked him open, he soon added a third and a forth finger.   
  
‘’I’m re- ready.’’ Zayn whimpered.  
  
Liam nodded, placing his cock against Zayn hole before thrusting in. ‘’So good, Zayn.’’ He praised.  
  
‘’Alpha!’’ Zayn moaned as Liam’s cock was fully inside him. Liam prepped his face with kissed before snapping his hips.   
  
At first it hurt a lot but Zayn got used to it by now and found it very pleasurable to be fucked by Liam, completely at his mercy. The first time they did it Zayn couldn’t stop crying and when Liam knotted him it made him pass out but Liam took very good care of him afterwards and the next time they had sex it felt much better than the first time.   
  
‘’Ah!’’ Zayn moaned. ‘’Alpha..’’  
  
‘’I’m gonna knot you, breed you full of my pups.’’ Liam grunted in his ear. And that was something Liam did every time they had sex, Liam was a bit delusional and thought he could make Zayn pregnant. But Zayn just went with it.  
  
Zayn whined, feeling Liam’s knot form at the base of his cock. ‘’Yes, breed me, Alpha!’’  
  
‘’So full of my pups.’’ Liam grunted.  
  
‘’Your pups, Alpha.’’  
  
Liam growled as he pushed his knot into Zayn making the other Alpha scream under him, yes knotting still hurts a lot. Zayn bared his neck for Liam, fully submitting to him. Liam of course bit down with a growl until he tasted Zayn’s blood in his mouth, he licked the wound clean afterwards so it would heal faster. ‘’I love you Zayn.’’ Liam muttered into the other Alpha’s neck.  
  
Zayn smiled and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck. ‘’I love you too, Li.’’   
  
_Flashback ends_  
  
Niall nodded. ‘’So you both would want me as your Omega, really?’’ He asked.   
  
The Alpha’s both nodded. ‘’Yes, we do.’’   
Niall’s vision got blurry as tears gathered in his eyes. ‘’Thank you..’’ He sniffled.  
  
‘’We’ve been together since we were children, Ni. We can’t even think of claiming an Omega that isn’t you.’’ Liam reassured him as he kissed the left side of Niall’s neck and Zayn sucked on the right side.   
  
‘’When do you want to mate, Ni?’’ Zayn asked. ‘’Now, or during your heat?’’   
  
‘’Heat please, so our bond will be stronger.’’ He answered.  
  
Liam nodded. ‘’Same for me, I want to bond during your heat.’’   
  
‘’Well it’s in less than four months so we don’t have to wait that long.’’ Niall said.  
  
Zayn lifted Niall up and brought him to their bed and laid him down in the middle. Liam and Zayn both laid next to him, curling protectively around _their_ Omega.  
  
~  
  
_Six weeks later_  
  
Some Silver Foxes followed Wesley and decided to leave the underground to try and make a living above ground. A lot were too scared to go above ground even though Alex assured them that no one would dare to touch them. A few of the Silvers that left the underground found a job and could actually walk around on the street, of course some of them were approached and talked to but no one had shown ill intentions to them, the opposite actually.   
  
Alex had made a lot of information about the hunters public, even had pictures of factories and it really had an impact on people stating how horrible and cruel it was and how no one had ended it until now.  Some Silvers shared their stories with others and were made public. A couple, named James and Dean that moved above ground had registered their Silver children to a public school and the best part was that they were accepted by the other children and even made some friends, that the children took home with them.  
  
Alex kept in touch with the every single Silver that moved so he could keep an eye on them, at least for a year so he was sure that no one had ill attentions to them anymore. But until now he hadn’t found any so it made him feel happy and proud that his kind could walk over the street without Hunters trying to capture them.   
  
Some people were still feeling amazed about the fact that Silvers weren’t extinct so some people stared at a Silver if it walked by, or asked for a picture but that’s logical since the last time anyone saw a Silver Fox was hundreds of years ago. But overall everything was going great, amazing actually and Alex couldn’t be happier at the moment.  
  
He didn’t have that much work to do anymore so decided to surprise his mates by visiting. He walked into Harry’s manor, greeted the servants before walking up the stairs into their bedroom but upon entering finding it empty. Alex frowned so decided to go to Harry’s office, empty. Harry study, empty. The dining hall, empty.   
  
Alex couldn’t find them anywhere and was slightly panicking a little, he was walking through the halls when he bumped into Harry. ‘’Alex? What are you doing here and why do you look so stressed-‘’ Alex pulled Harry into a deep kiss, demanding entrance.   
  
He pulled back after he made sure that his Harry was alright. ‘’Why are you acting so paranoid?’’  
  
‘’I searched everywhere for you and I couldn’t find you so I kinda panicked.’’ Alex admitted.   
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’Yeah well, Louis is nesting and decided to do it in a secluded room that no one’s used so there were no scents in there and the room made him feel safe, at least that what he said..’’ Harry said.  
  
‘’Oh.’’ Alex said. ‘’Omega’s nest in a place they deem safe enough to bare their pups in so choosing a neutral room is a good choice for him.’’  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, no one is allowed to come close to the room but us and Niall of course.’’ Harry said. ‘’Louis doesn’t want any other scents then ours in there.’’   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Well he’s not coming out of there for the rest of his pregnancy.’’ Alex informed Harry.  
  
‘’Wait seriously?’’ Harry asked. ‘’He’s going to stay in there for ten weeks?’’  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Yes he’s nesting early so the pups are probably coming sooner though.’’ He said. ‘’So if Louis allows her too I think I should ask Elexia to check up on him.’’   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, it’s best if she can.’’   
  
Alex nodded, already pulling out his phone. Elexia moved into town together with Will, she decided to fully take care of him now. She picked up pretty fast too. ‘’Alpha?’’  She answered.   
  
‘’Elexia, I was wondering if you could check up on Louis since he’s already nesting..’’ Alex said.   
  
‘’Oh my, that means his pups are going to come sooner than I expected.’’ She said. ‘’I do have to check them now because the pups can have some troubles if they’re born too early.’’ She informed.   
  
‘’When can you come?’’ He asked.  
  
‘’I’m already on my way, Alpha.’’ She chuckled.   
  
‘’Good, thanks Elexia.’’   
  
‘’No problem Alpha, I’m hanging up now so I can actually drive.’’ She said as she hanged up.   
  
Alex looked at Harry. ‘’Well, she’s on her way now.’’   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Alright.’’ He said. ‘’Let’s go inform Louis then.’’   
  
Alex nodded, following Harry since he had no clue where Louis was nesting. They entered a long hallway with different kinds of doors on each side. ‘’How big is this mansion?’’ Alex asked.  
  
‘’Big enough that most of the room are never going to be used anyway.’’ Harry chuckled.  
  
‘’This is it.’’ Harry said when they stood in front of a door that was at the end of the hall.  
  
Harry knocked before opening the door and entering the room. Alex looked around and saw about eighty pillows scattered around the room and all sort of blankets piled up between the pillows. ‘’Wow.’’ Alex stood there in awe. Also a lot of Harry's clothes were scattered around the room so his scent was also lingering around.  
  
‘’Yeah, he’s gone all out. Some servants came to me to tell me that all sort of pillows were missing and then I knew that it was Louis who was going crazy as a pillow hunter.’’ Harry chuckled.   
  
Alex laughed too. ‘’These are a lot, he has literally made a nest in a whole room!’’ Alex said. ‘’Normally an Omega uses a bed or a corner, hell even a bathtub but no our Omega needs a whole fucking room.’’ Alex chuckled.   
  
Louis grumbled, revealing his head out of the blanket that curled around him. ‘’Do you know how much work I put into this?’’  
  
Alex blinked some tears away. ‘’Yeah I can imagine!’’   
  
‘’But it’s a very nice nest, Lou.’’ Harry praised his mate.  
  
Louis wagged his tail a little, if your Alpha approves of your nest made an Omega feel very happy and proud. ‘’Thanks Haz.’’ He blushed.   
  
‘’It’s very nice Lou, our pups will be so happy.’’ Alex said.  
  
Louis blushed even more and he blamed it all on the hormones. ‘’Thanks Al.’’   
  
Alex smiled at his little brother, he was so proud of him. ‘’Lou, Elexia needs to have a look at you but she has to come in her alright?’’   
  
Louis nodded.  ‘’Okay Alpha.’’ It’s not that he didn’t want her in his nest because she had to come in here when he’s going to deliver his pups anyway but he didn’t want a stranger messing up his nest.   
  
Alex noticed Louis thoughts. ‘’She’s not going to mess anything up alright?’’   
  
Louis nodded, trusting his Alpha of course. ''Yes, alpha.'' And he still had that annoying habit.  
  
…  
  
Elexia arrived about half an hour later and Harry picked her up since there's no way a stranger could find that secluded room, made her use some scent neutralizer so her scent wouldn’t bother Louis too much. She completely understood and actually already had her own neutralizer with her. Harry led her to Louis’ nest and when he opened the door she stood there in awe. 

She’s never seen such a big and pretty nest. ‘’Such a pretty nest, Louis!’’ She praised him.   
  
Louis eyes widened and smiled. ‘’Thank you so much Elexia.’’ He said as his tail wagged behind him.   
  
‘’Can I come in?’’ She asked.  
  
Louis nodded, she complimented him so she’s allowed in her plus she has manners.   
  
‘’Thank you, just do the same like last time and lay on your back.’’ She instructed.   
  
Louis nodded, pulling his shirt off that actually Harry’s shirt but now it was his until it didn’t scent like his Alpha anymore and needed a new one, he also needed more of Alex's clothes, you couldn't smell his other Alpha in here at all.  
  
‘’Alright, I’m going to do the same as last time alright?’’ She asked but of course, before she touched his bump she looked at the Alpha’s for permission to touch their mate. When she received a permission nod from both of them did she place her palms very lightly on the bump.   
  
‘’Oh my, they’ve grown so much and so fast!’’ She said.  
  
Louis chuckled. ‘’It has to be the nuts.’’   
  
‘’Nuts?’’ She asked amused.   
  
‘’Yeah he’s been eating nuts like crazy.’’ Alex said.  
  
Elexia chuckled but stopped when one of her hands reached a particular pup. Three pups were very big and strong already, almost ready to come out already. They’ve grown in a unbelievable not normal way but the other pup is too weak and small to be born yet but it’s almost like the three other pups are protecting it.   
  
‘’Is everything okay?’’ Louis asked worryingly.  
  
She sighed. ‘’Yes and no.’’ She said honestly. 

Harry eyes widened, what was the no? ‘’What do you mean?’’ He asked carefully.   
  
‘’Well, there are three pups that have grown way to fast and are actually already ready to be born already but one pup isn’t close and needs the next ten weeks, like any normal pup needs but your other pups are like protecting it.’’   
  
‘’So what’s the no? I don’t understand.’’ Harry said.  
  
‘’Well, if your other pups decide to stop protecting the smaller one and want to be born then I’m afraid the smaller one won’t survive…’’ She said.  
  
Alex gulped, why did his pups had to be so weird already. ‘’How can they differ so much in size then? I mean it’s not normal for pups to be ready to be born after twenty two weeks.’’   
  
She shook her head. ‘’It’s not but it has probably something to do about your genetics Alpha, you’re stronger than any normal Alpha and you’re a shifter but those genetics didn’t take on the smaller pup.’’   
  
Alex nodded, he didn’t want his pup to die. He walked over to Louis and sat down next to him before bringing his mouth close to the bump. ‘’Don’t you dare give up on your sibling, do you hear me pups?’’ He said. ''Protect your sibling in there.''   
  
Louis smiled. ‘’They won’t, they’ll stay in there until the other pup is ready too.’’ He said, he just had a feeling that his pups reacted to their fathers voice, saying something like; we damn well won’t give up on him.   
  
‘’I do have some other news though, I’m positive about your third pup being a male too‘’ She said. ‘’So three boys and one girl.’’  
  
‘’So the weak pup is a male?’’ Louis asked.  
  
She nodded. ’’Yes and the stubborn one is a male too, definitely going to be a very strong Alpha.’’ She said.  
  
‘’Wait you can tell their secondary gender too?’’ Harry asked.  
  
Elexia shrugged. ‘’Sort of, you see Alpha, Beta, Omega all have different kind of energy levels. That of an Alpha is higher than that of a Beta or an Omega.’’ She paused. ‘’One pup in particular has such a high energy level already that I can tell he’s going to be a very strong Alpha, like you Alpha.’’ She said.  
  
‘’Well, I have my heir.’’ Alex chuckled.   
  
‘’And the others?’’ Louis asked.  
  
‘’Their energy level are like other normal pups, though of course the smaller pup’s energy level isn’t even close to the others but he’s not fully developed yet either. When your pups are born then I can tell you their secondary gender.’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Thank you so much, Elexia.’’   
  
‘’You don’t have to thank me, love.’’   
  
Alex and Harry showed her the way out and thanked her again for her help, she advised them to let Louis eat a lot of healthy food that has a lot of nutrients that could strengthen the smaller pup. She also told them to call her whenever they wanted to, even for the smallest of things in the middle of the night. They thanked her again before making their way back to their mate.   
  
Louis was curled up around his bump, surrounded by some pillows but it wasn’t enough, no he needed more so he was on his way to find more stuff for in his nest. While he was walking around the halls he almost walked into Harry and Alex who were both shocked to find Louis here. ‘’Lou, you can’t wander like that. What if something happen and we can’t find you.’’ Alex said protectively..  
  
Louis rolled his eyes. ‘’I need more.’’ He pouted.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. ‘’More what?’’  
  
‘’More stuff for in my nest, it’s not enough!’’ Louis groaned.  
  
‘’Alright, how about I’ll get you some more stuff and you stay safely inside the nest.’’ Harry reasoned.   
  
Louis nodded, not going against his Alpha. ‘’Okay, Alpha.’’ He muttered.   
  
Alex placed a hand on his lower back to guide him back to the nest. ‘’Harry will get you lots of stuff, alright?’’ He said.  
  
Louis nodded, his feet ached like hell and his back hurts too. ‘’Can you carry me?’’ He asked.   
  
Alex chuckled, who was he to say no to his Omega? ‘’Of course love.’’ He said as he lifted Louis up easily.   
  
‘’One of our pups is going to be just as strong as you.’’ Louis said.  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’My heir.’’ He said proudly as he opened the door and placed Louis on the bed, that was also decorated with pillows. ‘’Seriously how do you need more pillows?’’   
  
Louis pouted. ‘’I don’t fucking know, I just need more pillows.’’   
  
Alex kissed his forehead. ‘’Alright love, Harry’s on it.’’  
  
And yes, Harry was fucking on it. He came back later with about two hundred, two fucking hundred more pillows making Louis shrieked from happiness. He ordered his Alpha’s to sit on the bed and stay the fuck there so he can arrange all the other pillows.   
  
The Alpha’s were watching fondly Louis placing all the pillows in a good order. Sometimes he was turning and stuffing a pillow for about six times until he was satisfied and repeated the process with the next pillow.

Louis was busy for about four hours before he was satisfied with his nest again. You couldn’t see the ground anymore at all and you had to go through a lot of neatly placed pillows to reached it. The pillows were stacked so high that it almost reached the bed and Louis couldn’t be happier right now. He crawled on the bed and placed a few more pillows there before curling in them and pulling his blanket around him, he curled safely around his bump and felt his Alpha’s slowly cuddle into him.   
  
His Alpha’s were growling happily and he was purring in content, his perfect nest with his perfect Alpha’s and his puppies safely in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	28. You are the first and last thing on my mind each and every day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the smut in this chapter! NiallxLouis, AlexanderxHarry, LiamxZaynxNiall 
> 
> Also next chapter has a little time skip resulting in the pups to be born guys! xxx

Louis woke up the following morning in an empty bed and he needed some attention right now but his Alpha’s weren’t here and he hadn’t seen Niall in two days, because Niall was very busy with his new Alpha’s, so he decided to call his best friend who picked up immediately. ‘’Loulou?’’ He asked.

‘’Ni, I’m lonely.’’ Louis sniffled, damn hormones.

‘’I’m already on my way, my love.’’ He said and hanged up.

About five minutes later Niall stormed into the nest. ‘’Wow, more pillows Lou?’’ He said as he looked around in awe, Louis' nest had to be the prettiest one he'd ever see. Only his best friend would make a nest in a whole room. 

Louis was still crying on the bed, with red puffy eyes. He nodded, to give Niall permission,  befor Niall made his way over to the bed and jumped in, immediately pulling Louis into an embrace. ‘’Shhh, I’m here love.’’ Niall said.

‘’I’m feeling so lonely..’’ Louis sniffled. ‘’But it’s just the damn hormones and I can’t help it.’’

Niall pulled Louis in his lap and he wasn’t going to say it but damn, he was getting so heavy. ‘’It’s okay, how about you tell me about your check up that you had yesterday?’’ Niall asked, trying to distract Louis with happy thoughts.

Louis nodded. ‘’Well, three pups are already ready to be born for some fucking reason but one isn’t and he’s not going to survive if the bigger pups decide to be born now.’’ Louis said. ‘’But the bigger pups are protecting the smaller pups and I have a feeling that they aren’t going to come out until their brother is ready.’’ Louis said.

Niall nodded. ‘’Damn well they won’t or else nanny Niall is going to give them a spanking.’’

Louis chuckled. ‘’You’re gonna be such a good nanny..’’ Louis whispered in Niall’s ear in a seductive manner.

Niall blushed because he felt Louis hard on that he was rubbing against his own cock. ‘’Lou, what are you-‘’

Louis kissed the other Omega, prying his tong inside Niall’s mouth. Niall was a bit shocked at first but then kissed him back, stroking Louis’ back in the process. ‘’Lou…’’ Niall whispered, now he was hard too.

‘’I’m horny and my Alpha’s aren’t here and I’ve already fucked you with a dildo so you can return the favor now.’’ Louis said before he kissed Niall again.

Niall hand slid down his back into his panties to grab one of Louis cheeks. ‘’I love your bum so much.’’ Niall whispered.

‘’Then do something with that love.’’ Louis groaned as he was still rubbing their clothed cocks together.

‘’So demanding.’’ Niall giggled as his finger circled Louis’ rim. ‘’Jeez, you’re so slick already, how?’’

‘’Because I’m pregnant and fucking horny!’’ Louis groaned.

‘’You could probably take a cock with a knot in one thrust already.’’ Niall said as he pushed three fingers at once into Louis’ twitching hole.

‘’Hmmm, Niall!’’ Louis moaned.

‘’Lou..’’ Niall whimpered, never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he could finger Louis, was this a fucking dream?

‘’I love you Ni, so much…’’ Louis whimpered as Niall curled his fingers, finding his prostate to press on it. ‘’So much..’’ He moaned.

Niall sucked on Louis’ neck and stopped to answer him. ‘’I love you too, Lou.’’ He said. ‘’So much, Lou..’’

Louis looked into his fellow Omega’s eyes before bringing Niall in a sweet and loving kiss.

Harry and Alex were both outside the door, both blushing. ‘’What are we going to do?’’ Alex whispered.

‘’Is that considered cheating?’’ Harry whispered back.

‘’It’s Louis and Niall so I’m not surprised actually.’’ Alex whispered back. ''But yes, it is cheating.''

‘’Let’s just wait it out and intrude later.’’ Harry said. ''Never thought Louis would cheat on us.'' He chuckled. 

Alex nodded. ‘’Me neither.’’ He whispered.

Louis and Niall were sweetly kissing each other and lovingly stroking each other, they pulled each other shirt off and Niall pulled Louis pants down too but leaving the panties on, those were just too hot on Louis. ‘’Ni, undress yourself too..’’ Louis moaned.

Niall nodded, pulling his fingers out of Louis so he could step out of pants and underwear, he was wearing panties sometimes but today he wasn’t. ‘’Happy, Lou?’’ Niall asked as he pulled Louis back in his lap.

Louis nodded. ‘’Why do I have my panties still on?’’ He asked as Niall pushed four fingers into his hole. ''Ah! Ni!'' Louis moaned. 

Niall chuckled. ‘’Because they’re hot, duh.’’

‘’Of course, you pervert.’’ Louis muttered.

‘’Lou, can I please fuck you?’’ He asked through gritted teeth.

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, you can.’’ He answered as he felt Niall’s cock poking at his hole already.

Niall slid into his hole easily, he isn’t as big as an Alpha, hell not even close but it didn’t matter to Louis because he loved Niall so much that it felt so good and satisfying already. ‘’Ni..’’ Louis whimpered.

They kissed each other again as Niall slowly rolled his hips together with Louis to make a steady rhythm. Niall has never been taken from behind because his Alpha’s want to take his virginity so badly when he’s in heat but now he’s not a virgin up front anymore and he gave it to the person he cares for most.

‘’Going to come Lou..’’ Niall said.

Louis nodded. ‘’Me too..’’ He said as he already came, spurting his come all over Niall’s chest.

Niall came inside of Louis while kissing his Omega on his lips, yeah Louis was his Omega just like he was Louis’ Omega. ‘’Love you.’’ Louis whimpered between kisses.

‘’I love you more, I’m so happy you were assigned as my roommate..’’ Niall said honestly as he hid his face in Louis neck.

‘’Ni, don’t cry.’’ Louis said as he hugged Niall who was still inside him by the way.

‘’Happy tears.’’ Niall sniffled in his neck.

Louis kissed the top of his head. ‘’Can we cuddle and lay down?’’ He asked, his back ached already.

Niall nodded, sliding out of Louis before cuddling into him. They tangled their hands together and laid them between their heads before they fell asleep.

  
Harry and Alex decided to give them some alone time and took the bedroom that hadn’t been used since Louis began nesting. ‘’I’m fucking hard.’’ Harry groaned as he fell down on his bed, face down to groan into the mattress. He felt Alex drop on his back and rolling his hard on onto his ass. ‘’Then shall I take care of it?’’ Alex whispered in his ear.

‘’Can you get off me please, my hard cock is getting squashed right now.’’ Harry muttered into the mattress.

Alex chuckled in the back of his neck. ‘’That must be so horrible…’’ He whispered in his ear before biting hard down on it. ‘’Haz can I fuck you forcefully again?’’ He asked.

‘’Why? I couldn’t even sit normally for two days afterwards last time!’’ Harry complained.

Alex bit on Harry’s ear, hearing Harry let out a satisfying growl. Harry liked being bitten and having pain, he kinda became a masochist for Alex. ‘’Because, I haven’t been able to fuck Louis hard and rough and my wolf wants to do that but I can’t hurt my pups..’’ Alex groaned.

‘’Fine..’’ Harry muttered, he liked it when Alex fucked him hard and rough and forced him to submit but afterwards was so horrible, the pain really gets on his nerves after a day of not being able to sit.

Alex growled, yanking Harry’s pants down. ‘’Good boy.. ‘’

‘’Wait, at least prepare me with some lube please..’’ Harry asked.

‘’Beg.’’ Alex muttered.

Harry gulped, if he didn’t then Alex would punish him by shoving his cock in him right now without prep so he had no choice really. ‘’Please use lube..’’ He forced himself to say. Alex growled, not satisfied with it. ‘’You’re forgetting something Haz..’’ He said as he continued undressing himself and Harry until they were naked.

‘’Please use lube, Alpha.’’ Harry said which earned him a kiss on his lips. ‘’Good boy, Haz.’’ Alex praised.

Alex turned Harry around so he was on all fours and sticking his ass in the air, Alex liked it most from behind because he could see Harry's hole spreading around his cock and knot. Alex lubed two fingers before pushing them both in making Harry grunt. ‘’Alex..’’ He hissed as Alex already forced a third finger in. ''Too fast!'' He moaned.

‘’You can take it, love.’’ Alex said as he was pumping three finger inside his Alpha mate.

He prepped Harry good this time so the Alpha wouldn’t have pain the next day so when a fourth finger was easily sliding in out his hole did Alex replace his fingers with his cock before thrusting in. Harry moaned as Alex’s thick Alpha cock shoved his way inside, this time though Alex let him adjust to his length before he started thrusting, harder, faster and deeper with each thrust.

Alex was grunting and growling behind him. ‘’Harry..’’ He moaned. Alex liked biting Harry, especially when having sex so he first bit Harry's on the side, drawing blood again. Also his ears were bleeding, though he would leave the neck for when his knot would catch on Harry's rim. 

Alex was hitting his prostate with each thrust and he needed to come so badly. ‘’I need to come, Alpha.’’ Harry said.

‘’Go ahead, my love.’’ Alex said as he send him over the edge by hitting his prostate harder than before.

Harry howled a little as he came all over the sheets. ‘’I love you so much Alex.’’ He moaned.

Alex kissed his back, making his way up a little with each kiss before he reached the Alpha neck and bit down so he could shove his knot into Harry’s hole that didn’t put up any fight this time and took it like a champ. Harry came a second time as soon as he felt Alex’s knot shoot come inside him. Alex changed their position so they laid on their side with Harry’s back against his chest while Alex was whispering so many times _‘I love you’_ in the back of his neck that Harry lost count after twelve and fell asleep.

~

Niall and Louis woke up in the evening because of two Alpha’s that were shaking them. ‘’Get the fuck away from me.’’ Niall groaned and pulled Louis tighter in his embrace.

‘’Haz, Al..’’ He whimpered.

‘’We’re here, love.’’ Harry said as he kissed Louis’ forehead. ‘’Niall your Alpha’s are here too.’’ Harry informed him.

Niall opened his eyes immediately, he hadn’t seen Liam and Zayn in five days and he missed them. ‘’They’re here?’’ He asked.

Harry nodded. ‘’Yes, go to them and explain to them that you fucked our Omega.’’ Harry said but he didn’t look mad so Niall nodded and received a kiss from Harry on the top of his head. ‘’Okay..’’ Niall whispered as he kissed Louis goodbye before walking out of the nest to his room where his alpha’s probably were.

‘’You’re not mad?’’ Louis asked.

Alex shook his head. ‘’No, we heard it and it made us fucking hard so I fucked Haz and everything was fine.’’ Alex reassured him. ‘’It’s Niall so I don’t care but if it would have been anyone else I would have ripped their heads of and bath you in their blood, understood? So think very carefully with who you decided to cheat with.’’ Alex said with a devilish smile.

Louis nodded. ‘’I won’t cheat! But Niall’s just different and I was horny but you weren’t here and Niall was..’’

Alex pecked his lip. ‘’Love we don’t care, it was hot alright? You can do whatever you want in your Omega relationship okay?’’

Harry agreed. ‘’Yeah Lou though keep in mind that you’re pregnant and you have to be careful for the smaller pup.’’ Harry reminded him.

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’

‘’Lou what do you want for dinner?’’ Harry asked.

‘’Uh, I don’t know..’’ He said.

Harry huffed. ‘’I’ll make something healthy for the pups alright?’’ He said.

Louis nodded and cuddled back into his pillows.

Harry came back with a broccoli dish he made himself and some banana’s. He knew Louis still craved nuts a lot so he had a bowl full of those too.

Louis ate everything until he was stuffed and went back to sleep. Alex had to go back to his Clan again so he said his goodbye’s again. He was preparing to move a lot of his stuff to Harry’s mansion so when the pups are born he can just work here. Harry watched a movie with Louis was curled up in his side while he was petting the Omega’s head and Silver tail.   
  
~  
  
Niall arrived at his room and smelled his Alpha's already, happily he ran into the room seeing Liam and Zayn cuddled up on the bed. ''Li, Z!'' He said happily as he jumped on them.   
  
Liam groaned and Zayn laughed. ''Hey, love.''  
  
''So you cheated on us?'' Liam said, trying to sound disappointing though it was Louis so he couldn't care less.  
  
Niall nodded, he won't ever deny that glorious moment of entering Louis, now he can't wait for Louis to fuck him too. ''It was so good Li, he was so good.'' He said.  
  
Zayn laughed. ''You're something else Ni, though only Lou, do you understand?''   
  
Niall nodded again. ''Yeah, and you guys.'' He whispered as he climbed on Zayn's lap to bring the Alpha into a deep kiss. ''Can you taste Louis on me?''  Niall whispered seductively.  
  
Zayn bit his lip, Liam and him wanted to fuck Niall when he's in heat, take his virginity at the same time.  So he had to hold himself in, he can't fuck Niall yet, just a few more months...   
  
Liam knew that Zayn was struggling to keep himself in control. Of course he had his needs too, though he could just fuck Zayn and it was a bit satisfying for him, not completely but it was enough. ''Ni, why don't you suck Zayn off?''   
  
''Can I, please?'' Niall asked while fluttering his eyelashes at Zayn.  
  
Zayn nodded eagerly. ''Of course you can, love.'' He said as he already pulled his cock out, it wasn't that hard yet so Niall was going to solve that.  
  
Niall smiled and kissed Zayn on his lips before guiding his lips down to Zayn's cock. Niall kissed the top first, followed by his tongue circling around the head. Zayn's big paw came up in his hair and pushed him down more so his cock slipped fully in Niall's mouth. Niall tried to take it all in, but it was hard since he only sucked his Alpha's off twice so he still had to learn a lot of shit. ''Good boy.'' Liam praised Niall while stroking his back.  
  
Zayn pushed Niall down on his cock even more and Niall really had to do his best to keep his gag reflex under control, some tears were forming in his eyes as he was bobbing his head up and down with Zayn's hand guiding his head. ''Hmm so good Ni, I'm almost there love.''   
  
''You're going to swallow everything Ni, swallow every drip of Zayn's cum, if a single drop is wasted then you'll be punished.'' Liam warned from behind, he was slowly tugging on his own hard and huge cock.   
  
Niall hummed around Zayn's cock before he felt Zayn's cock shooting cum in his throat, of course he swallowed everything because he didn't wanted to be punished. Zayn was grunting through his orgasm. ''You can cum too Ni.'' Zayn said, giving his Omega permission to cum. Zayn tugged Niall's cock a few times before the Omega was cumming too, all over his hand and the sheets.   
  
Liam's cock was still hard and needed some attention too but the wanted to give Niall a bit of rest so ordered Zayn to suck him off. ''Just jerk yourself off.'' Zayn groaned. Niall curled up in Liam's side, snuggling into his naked, broad and strong chest.  
  
''Don't make me say it twice Zayn, suck me off now.'' Liam order and settled against the headboard.   
  
Zayn sighed but complied to his Alpha's order and settled between the Alpha's legs. His hand grabbed the base of his shaft en brought his mouth to the head and took it in his mouth, slowly he started bobbing his head while sucking his Alpha's cock. Liam was grunting a little but he needed more, so he pushed Zayn's head down even further and heard Zayn choke a little. ''Easy Zayn, you can take it.''   
  
Zayn calmed down and closed his eyes, focusing on breathing through his nose. ''Good Zayn, take it all now.'' Liam said as he guided his cock deeper in Zayn's throat until he felt Zayn's nose hit his skin. Liam moaned and petted Zayn's head. ''So good Zayn, you're so good.'' He praised, Zayn though was trying so hard to satisfy Liam, so hard that even some tears rolled down his cheeks.   
  
He started bobbing his head up and down again, each time until he hit Liam's hairs. ''I'm going to cum Zayn, swallow it all because the same rules apply to you.'' He said before he came too and of course, his Alpha mate swallowed it all. ''Good boy.'' He praised.  
  
Zayn coughed a little afterwards but felt so proud of himself, his Alpha praised him multiple times. He cuddled into the other side of Liam before joining Niall and drifting off to sleep.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys probably noticed that I updated each day for the last week, well it was because I had a week off but now it's back to life again so I'll go back to my regular updating so every other day, I probably update extra's when I have more free time! xxx
> 
> ~
> 
> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :) Oh and also, thanks for all the amazing support guys, it means so much to me and I'm really thankful for it! <3


	29. A dream is a wish your heart makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppies are born and named ans stuff like that so as always enjoy! xx

Louis was very careful the following weeks so his smaller pup could develop properly and he stayed inside the nest, safely. He ate healthy food with lots of protein and didn’t move too much inside the nest. Niall came by a lot to cuddle and kiss like normally and Alex moved his office to Harry’s manor though he still went to his Clan a lot so he could look after the Foxes that don't want to leave yet.

It was about seven weeks later that Louis woke up around noon, feeling some wet stuff flowing out his bum and he had major stomach pains. Louis was whimpering, his instinct were telling him to lay down in his nest so he did. He crawled on the ground and laid on his side, mewling to get his Alpha’s attention. It worked because Alex ran into the room about a minute later. ‘’Lou?’’ He sounded very worried.

‘’Hurts..’’ Louis mewled. 

Alex was at his side immediately, ‘’I’m calling Elexia immediately.’’ He said as he was already calling her.

She picked up asking what was wrong. Alex told her that Louis’ water broke and she had to come to the manor as soon as possible. She said she was coming right away and told Alex to keep track of the time between each contraction. Of course Alex was kinda panicking since he was going to be a dad, very soon. Harry walked into the room not too long after Alex hanged up and he was breathing heavily, like he head run his way over here.‘’Is he…?’’ He asked?

Alex nodded, petting Louis head who was still whimpering. ‘’Yes, the pups are coming.’’ Alex said and settled behind Louis to give his mate some comfort. 

‘’The smaller one…isn’t ready yet.’’ Louis huffed out. 

‘’It’s okay, he’s going to be okay love.’’ Alex reassured him.

Elexia ran in about twenty minutes later , asking Louis what he was feeling and how long ago his water broke. She counted the time between contractions. ‘’Can I push, they have to get out right the fuck now.’’ Louis grumbled through his tears because it hurt so much. 

She shook her head. ‘’A bit longer, Louis’’ She said making Louis let out a frustrating groan. 

When it was finally time for Louis to push he got into the right position and started pushing. ‘’Breath.’’ Elexia instructed him. 

‘’I can see the first head Lou, slowly take a deep breath.’’ She said. 

Louis did just that, he was breathing but he needed to push. 

She gave him the green light to push and he pushed, feeling a pup slide out followed by crying. Louis huffed in relieve but he had two more fat pups to go and one small one.

Elexia cleaned the pup before she rolled the pup in a blanket and gave it to Alex, since the first pup was the one with the most energy, exceeding’s Harry’s energy and coming very close to that of his father. ''Here is the Alpha male.'' She said. Elexia instructed Louis with the next few pups too, they came faster than the first one and soon the room was filled with four beautiful cries. Louis was also crying though from pain, relieve and happiness. He was holding the smaller pup who wasn’t really crying anymore but more peeping. ‘’Hey little one.’’ Louis said in a soothing voice. ''You're going to make it alright? You're my strong little puppy.'' He whispered.

Alex was sitting next to Louis with the two other male pups in his arms and Harry was cooing the female pup. Elexia told them that they’re all healthy though the smaller pup needs some extra attention the next few weeks, especially with feedings. Louis curled up around the smaller pup and Harry and Alex placed the three other pups next to the smaller pup.

The smallest pup was just like Louis, a little Fox, and had a pure Silver coat that was beautifully shining. 

The female pup was black, and like Harry, a Wolf, but her left ear was Silver.

The strongest pup,, Alex's heir was a Fox as well and his coat was also fully black though the tip of his ears were Silver just like the end of his tail.

The other male pup was a Wolf too though he was a bit black with silver mixed, of course their coats can change a little in the next years but it won’t change fully or anything like that, only some hairs can disappear or grow into it. ‘’Four gorgeous pups, three male and one female, born on August 3. Congratulations Lou.’’ Elexia smiled down at him. ‘’You did a good job.’’ 

Louis curled around them protectively before drifting off to sleep, he was absolutely exhausted. 

Alex walked out of the room, together with Elexia. ‘’I’ll come check up on the pups tomorrow morning and then I'll can tell you their secondary genders.’’ Elexia said as Alex and her stood outside the room so they wouldn’t disturb the pups and their sleeping mother. ‘’Thank you, honestly Elexia.’’ Alex said.

‘’No problem, should I whisper a secret?’’ She said. Alex raised an eyebrow and nodded. ‘’The smaller pup is an Omega.’’ She said as she smiled.

‘’What? One Omega and three Alpha’s?’’ Alex asked. 

She shook her head. ‘’I don’t know the gender of the other two yet, they could be a Beta.’’ She informed. 

Alex nodded. ‘’Well, we’ll know tomorrow. If they’re Alpha’s though the chances are big they’re going to mate in the future, like me and Lou.’’ Alex said. 

‘’Yes, it’s a possibility but it’s also possible that the smaller pup only bonded with one or two siblings or none at all and then they probably won’t mate in the future.’’ She informed. ''It's basically just waiting until they're growing up and showing signs, some pups in a litter grow closer and closer and some just don't get along at all so we'll see.'' 

‘’Thanks Elexia..’’ 

She nodded. ‘’Now, go to your mates and pups, Alpha.’’ She said. ‘’Congratulations.’’ Alex nodded and headed back inside seeing Harry curled up behind Louis, rubbing his side in comfort. Alex smiled and curled around Louis’ front and the pups. ''Good job Lou, so good.'' He whispered and nosed some of the pups to get his scent on them. 

…

Louis woke up hearing his pup’s mewling, his instinct told him to take care of his pup right now. He was so tired yesterday that he didn’t told his mates their names yet, yes Louis already decided their names, together with Anne and Gemma. The smallest pup was mewling and his brother was trying to comfort the pup but he was a pup himself too and too weak to do anything yet. ‘’Shhh, puppy.’’ Louis whispered as he pulled the pup into his naked chest, feeling the pup latch on to his nip. ''Were you that hungry sweetie?'' He said lovingly as he stroked the tiny back of his pup. He will do anything to protect them, they're his pups and he's their mother and no one will ever come between that. 

‘’You okay?’’ Alex whispered. 

Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, little Katan here is hungry.’’ He smiled.

‘’Katan?'’ Alex asked, it did have a nice ring to it though it was apart? Yeah it was a bit apart. 

Louis nodded. ‘’It means small one so Anne and I thought it fitted the small pup, so this is Katan.’’

Harry looked up and smiled when he saw Louis nursing his puppy. ‘’My mom?’’ Harry whispered. 

‘’Yes love, your mother and I chose a lot of names but we settled on Katan almost immediately.’’ Louis chuckled.

Harry hummed, he didn’t really care about names as long as his pups were safe and healthy. ‘’How are you feeling Lou?’’ Harry asked.

‘’Tired but my body is made for this so it doesn’t hurt that much, just a bit of stinging now and then.’’ 

‘’So did you already think of names for the other pups? ’’ Alex asked, he's so happy that Louis already chose them so he wouldn't have to choose anything since he's bad at thinking of names. 

Louis nodded, he already named all of them. ‘’For the strong pup, Ethan.’’ 

Alex nodded. ‘’Meaning strong, great name love.’’ He praised.

Harry nodded. ‘’Perfect for Alex's weird Alpha pup.’’ He said making Alex growl protectively. ‘’Don’t call me heir, my son a weird pup.’’ 

Harry rolled his eyes. ‘’Yeah because having energy that’s already higher than mine is totally normal for a pup.’’ He mocked. ''Totally normal!'' 

‘’Yes, he’ll be so strong and brave and daddy will teach him everything.’’ Alex said. 

Louis chuckled. ‘’Both of you are idiots.’’ He said. ‘’For the girl, Gemma chose, Ailene.’’ Louis said. ‘’And I thought it sounded cute and very classy, perfect for my little princess.’’ 

Harry chuckled. ‘’Gem’s favorite bear is called Ailene.’’ He said.

‘’So what, it’s a gorgeous name, love.’’ Alex said.

Louis nodded. ‘’And for the last pup Anne choose, Daniel.’’

‘’So, Katan, Ethan, Ailene and Daniel.’’ Alex recalled.

Louis nodded. ‘’You can both think of their second names because I’m not dealing with that.’’ He said, just thinking of these for names were so hard. He wanted to have some special and gorgeous names for his pups. 

‘’Alright, Katan Louis, Ethan Alexander and uh, you can choose the other two.’’ Harry said as he gestured to his Alpha mate. 

‘’You’re not original at all, those are our names.’’ Alex said.

‘’Don’t care pick two, now.’’ 

Alex sighed. ‘’Fine, Ailene Johannah and… Daniel Harold.’’ Alex smirked making Louis laugh and giggle. 

‘’Oh no, you did not just do that on purpose Alex.’’ Harry growled. 

Louis growled in between them. ‘’Great names, now stop talking so loudly before my pups wake up.’’ He whispered in a hissing voice.

Alex and Harry both muttered their sorry, listening to the mother of their pups immediately. Harry decided to get some food for his mates, instinct. And Alex just cuddled around his pups, Ethan was awake and was looking at him with sharp blue eyes. ‘’What’s up pup?’’ Alex whispered and nosed the pups cheek. Ethan just studied him, taking in his father’s looks. Louis giggled before placing Katan back with his brother Ethan who immediately shifted his attention towards his baby brother. He picked the next pup up, Ailene so he could nurse her too. 

Harry came into the room with some breakfast, pancakes with banana and apple. He also had some muffins his servants made for them to congratulated them with the pups. An Omega takes care of the pups and the Alpha’s take care of the Omega, so Harry’s instinct was telling him to make sure that Louis was eating, drinking and healthy so he could make sure that their pups would be healthy and taken care of. 

After all the pups had been nursed and Louis also had eaten, he fell asleep almost instantly while protectively being curled around his pups that we all huddled together by Louis chest. Louis’ tail covered his pups so they wouldn’t get cold. Alex had to do some work so retreated to his office while Harry stayed with Louis and the pups, for security. He was back though in two hours because Elexia was coming to take a look at their secondary gender.

‘’Alpha.’’ She nodded at Alex to pay her respect.

He nodded back at her. ‘’Thanks for coming again Elexia.’’ 

‘’It’s no problem.’’ She said before she knelt next to Louis. ‘’How are you feeling, Louis?’’ She asked.

Louis shrugged. ‘’Tired, exhausted? I guess.’’ He said.

She nodded. ‘’That’s totally normal but you don’t have any pain?’’ 

Louis shook his head. ‘’No real pain, just irritation and sometimes some stinging.’’ He said. ''After giving birth I don't think I can ever say that I'm in pain.'' 

Elexia chuckled. ‘’Alright, do you want to know the pups secondary gender?’’ She asked.

Louis nodded, eagerly. ‘’Yes please.’’ 

She looked at the Alpha’s and Louis to get their permission to touch the pups, which she got of course. She first picked up Daniel before laying him in front of her on his back. The pup was looking at her with interest and wonder that made her giggle, this pup was very curious. ‘’That’s Daniel.’’ Louis whispered. 

She nodded and laid her left hand on his stomach and her right hand hovered above his forehead as she closed her eyes and focused on the pup. She focused for a few minutes. ‘’Alpha.’’ She concluded before she placed Daniel back with his siblings. 

‘’An Alpha..’’ Louis giggled. ‘’So Ethan and Daniel are both Alpha’s, so the other two are probably Alpha’s too right?’’ He asked.

Elexia giggled and shook her head. ‘’Well no, because I suspect that the smallest pup is an Omega, now it’s normal for Alpha’s and Beta’s to be born in a litter but having another Omega is a bit rare in a big litter though.’’ She said. ‘’The most rarest thing is though, a twin pair with an Alpha and Omega, like you and my Alpha.’’

Louis nodded. ‘’So the other two could be Beta’s?’’ 

‘’It’s possible, yes but I suspected the smaller pup to be an Omega. I do want to confirm it now though.’’ She said as she picked up Katan and placed him in front of her too.

‘’His name is Katan.’’ Louis said. ''It means small.'' 

‘’Oh, such a gorgeous name you have love.’’ She said towards Katan who was looking a bit frightened being taken away from his mother. ‘’Shhh, you’re back with your mother in no time.’’ She placed her left hand on his little tummy and her right hand hovered above his forehead. She closed her eyes and focused on Katan’s energy level. ‘’Omega.’’ She said. ‘’I already suspected as much.’’ She said as she placed Katan back against his mother, he immediately grabbed Louis’ shirt and didn’t let go at all. Louis smiled at his pup and kissed his little head he couldn’t even support by himself yet. ‘’The last one is called Ailene.’’ 

‘’Ah, the pretty princess.’’ Elexia whispered as she picked her up and placed her in front of her too. She did the same with her as with her siblings. ‘’Beta or Omega.’’ She muttered. ‘’Her energy level is low for a Beta but high for an Omega.’’ She said. 

‘’So, we have to wait for her to present right?’’ Harry asked.

Elexia nodded. ‘’Possibly yes, but maybe her energy level changes in a few years and I can test her again though energy levels don’t lower but only grow so if her energy level grows a bit she’s going to be a Beta for sure.’’ She concluded. ''Though it's also possible that's she's going to be an Omega and just has a high energy level.'' 

Alex nodded. ‘’Thank you again Elexia.’’ 

‘’No problem Alpha, you always know where to find me for the next litter.’’ She said as she gave a wink. 

Harry nodded. ‘’Yes and the one after that, after that one, and after that one.’’ He rattled making her giggle. ‘’This is going to be a busy family, is it not?’’

Alex nodded at her. ‘’Yeah, Harry wants a lot of puppies so you’ll be busy Elexia.’’ 

‘’I’ll gladly do it, Alpha.’’ She said before she turned to Louis. ‘’So, you’ll probably stay in your nest for another week but I suggest you take the pups out of the nest and into a normal room with normal baby furniture.’’ She said. 

Louis nodded. ‘’But my instincts say to stay her forever and stupid stuff like that.’’ He mumbled, he didn't want to leave his nest. He's been in here for the last two months and it's safe and his pups will be safe in here...

Alexia nodded, she understood. ‘’Yes, it’s because it’s your first litter and your instinct deem this place as safe so you want to stay her since you haven’t been outside this room is about nine weeks. But it’s best to fight those instinct now and raise them the human way and not the animal way.’’ She said.

Louis nodded. ‘’Alright, then I guess I have to put my Alpha’s to work.’’ He giggled. 

Harry and Alex smirked. ‘’We already took care of that.’’ They said at the same time. 

Louis looked confused, what they already took care of that? ‘’What do you mean?’’ He asked.

Harry chuckled. ‘’We already made a nursery for the pups that’s attached to our room so you can be with them in a second, if they would need you.’’ 

Louis eyes lit up. ‘’Really?!’’ He said happily. ‘’I want to see it so badly!’’ He said, though his excitement stopped when Katan started peeping again, the pup didn’t cry not at all but only peeped and whined. ‘’Oh puppy.’’ Louis said as he lifted the pup up. 

Louis nosed Katan’s cheek and licked his face to stop his peeping, though it didn’t work. ‘’Are you hungry pup?’’ Louis asked as he took the pup in his arms and placed his nipple into Katan’s mouth who started sucking eagerly. ‘’I take that as a yes.’’ Louis hummed.

‘’I take it he’s eating good?’’ Elexia asked.

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes he is.’’ 

‘’Good.’’ She said. ‘’I’m leaving now, if there’s anything just let me know alright?’’

‘’We will.’’ Harry answered as she stood up and left.

Louis made sure that the others pups were well fed too before asking Harry to get a tub with some warm water, not too cold for the pups so he could wash them. Harry complied and went into the bathroom to grab all the stuff Louis needed. Louis was going to be so surprised at the nursery, it took a lot of time but it came out beautifully.   
Louis began with washing Katan and the pup absolutely enjoyed it, he was watching every move his mother made. ‘’Aren’t you a curious little pup?’’ Louis said as he kissed Katan’s nose. ‘’Mommy loves you so much..’’ 

Alex watched with a fond look on his face, he’s so glad that Louis is safe in their nest with their pups and acts like a proper mother. His Omega is the best mother ever. The next pup was Ethan and boy, he did not like baths. ‘’Stop trying to bite me you little devil.’’ Louis scolded Ethan who just huffed. ‘’Oh no puppy, don’t you dare use such a tone to me.’’ 

‘’Lou, he’s a pup.. He has no clue about his tone.’’ Alex defended his heir. 

‘’Oh he does, he’s biting me and ignoring me ..’’ 

Alex rolled his eyes. ‘’Sure love, the pup is already in his rebellion phase.’’ 

Louis cleaned Ethan too, luckily the pup can’t move so much yet or else he would be missing a finger. He moved on to Daniel who just laid perfectly still and let his mother to his thing. ‘’Who’s my perfect little Alpha baby?’’ Louis cooed. ‘’Yes you are..’’ 

‘’Alright little girl your turn.’’ Louis said as he picked Ailene up and started wetting her with the cloth. Ailene didn’t find it interesting at all and just slept through her whole bathing time, like she could care about a stupid cloth. ‘’Good girl.’’ He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and laid her back in the nest with her siblings. 

Ethan was curled against Katan who looked so small next to his Alpha brother. Daniel was curled up against Ethan so Louis laid Ailene next to Daniel and she cuddled into her brother too. The pups were all in one pile and cuddling each other for more warmth and it made Louis’ heart melt. His puppies were safe and sound, healthy and so sweet. He’s so glad he wouldn’t have to bare his pups in that Hunter facility, to think that Ethan, Daniel and Ailene would have been…

Louis felt arms come around him and someone kissing the back of his neck. ‘’Shhh, it’s safe now and no one’s hurting your pups.’’ Alex whispered in his ear as he pulled Louis deeper in his chest. Louis nodded, Alex knew exactly what was on his mind and knew what to say to calm him down. ‘’Thanks Al.’’

‘’I love you so much, Lou.’’ Alex said.

Louis hummed and turned around in his embrace to kiss his brother. ‘’I love you more, always did and always will.’’ He smiled. Alex smiled back and kissed his nose, like always. ‘’Forever and ever, my twin Omega.’’ He whispered as he placed his forehead against Louis’. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Louis decided to take a nap with his pups. He curled protectively around them and covered them with his tail so they had more off his warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	30. Happiness is being in your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much for the support. It's makes me so happy and motivated to write more! <3 Enjoy xx

Niall was coming over to meet the pups in half an hour so Louis made sure they were all groomed and fed before his best friend would meet his puppies. Alex and Harry both had work to do so retreated to their office but both checked up on him regularly, not that he minded their overprotectiveness, no it made him feel safe and protected.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his thought, Niall was supposed to be her in fifteen minutes but the Omega Wolf was probably too curious and excited to wait another fifteen minutes. Louis opened the door and got attacked by his friend who embraced him and scented the shit out of him. ‘’Ni.’’ Louis whispered.  
  
‘’I’m smelling puppies.’’ Niall grinned.  
  
Louis nodded and pulled Niall into the room and guided him to the pile of cuddling, little pups. ‘’O my god, they’re so cute.’’ Niall whispered and knelt next to the pups. ‘’What are their names?’’ Niall whispered.  
  
Louis first pointed to Ethan. ‘’That’s Ethan, future Alpha.’’ Louis said and pointed to Ailene next. ‘’Ailene, she’s a Beta or an Omega but that wasn’t sure yet.’’  
  
‘’Ailene is such a pretty name.’’ Niall said.  
  
‘’Yes, Gemma chose it.’’ He said. ‘’And this here is Daniel, also Alpha.’’ Louis said as he petted Daniel’s little head.  Niall nodded, trying to remember all these names so suddenly.  
  
‘’And the small puppy is Katan.’’ Louis said.  
  
Niall raised an eyebrow. ‘’Katan?’’ He asked. Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, it means small.’’ He said.  
  
Niall hummed. ‘’Hmm, cute and original.’’ He said. ‘’Can I pick one up?’’ He asked.  
  
Louis nodded, of course Niall could pick one up. ‘’Sure.’’  
  
Niall picked Daniel since he was just too adorable, fat and cute. ‘’Aren’t you a cute little pup?’’ Niall cooed as he rocked the pup in his arms. Daniel just looked at Niall with wonder in his eyes. ‘’I think he likes me.’’ Niall whispered.  
  
Louis kissed Niall’s temple. ‘’Of course, they’ll all like you.’’ He said.  
  
‘’I love you Lou, I wish we could have puppies too.’’ Niall said.  
  
Louis groaned. ‘’That would be perfect.’’ He said.  
  
‘’So Lou…’’ Niall said mischievously as he revealed a plastic back again. Niall and his plastic bags were not good news. ‘’I’ve got a present again..’’  
  
‘’No.’’ Louis answered immediately. ‘’Just no.’’  
  
‘’Uh, yes?’’ Niall said as he revealed all kinds of sexy lingerie. ‘’You’ll look so good in these.’’ He said as he bit his lip. ‘’I have some too and Zayn and Liam were thrilled, Lou can I watch you get fucked by your Alpha’s one time?’’  
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’No, what kind of weird kinks do you have Ni!’’ Louis scolded him and lightly slapped Niall’s arm.  
  
Niall pouted. ‘’I just think it’s hot, and how about if you can see my Alpha’s fuck me? Or why don’t you ask your Alpha’s to let my Alpha’s fuck us both?’’ Niall said as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
‘’Definitely not, I only want my own Alpha’s.’’ Louis said. ''Don't you dare.''  
  
‘’Fine.’’ Niall groaned. ‘’You’re still keeping the lingerie though!’’  
  
Louis rolled his eyes at his friend before the two of them just talked about random topics and cuddled. Of course they also talked about Niall with his new Alpha’s. Everything was going okay between them and Niall was happily telling Louis about the different kind of sex they had. The two of them were giggling and laughing before it was time for the pups to be fed again so Niall made his way back to his room where Liam and Zayn were. They want to see the pups so badly but they can’t enter another Omega’s nest that just had pups, so they have to wait until Louis moves out of his nest.  
  
Louis nursed the pups and cleaned them afterwards before falling asleep again curled up around his pups.  
  
~  
  
Louis stayed with his pups in the nest for another eight days but today was the day they would leave the nest and go into their cribs. Though Louis didn’t want it, it was for the best or else the pups won’t want to leave the nest at all when they’re older. So now he was cleaning up the pillows and blankets while Ethan was watching him like a hawk. ‘’When you’re older you have to do this for your mate alright?’’ He said to his puppy who didn’t even react to him. ‘’Silent treatment? Sure why not.’’ He mumbled.  
  
The other three pups were asleep, like they were most of the time, though Ethan wasn’t really a fan of sleeping or bathing. Daniel was very easygoing and sweet as could be for an Alpha pup. Ailene could be very interested in something or not, and if she wasn’t then she did not pay attention at all. Katan was his little angel, perfect, sweet little puppy though it’s probably because he’s a lot weaker and smaller than his siblings and sleeps most of the time.  
  
Harry came into the room to help to gather the last few pillows and blankets until the room looked like it was before Louis decided to nest. ‘’It looks so different right now..’’ Harry said.  
  
Louis hummed. ‘’It feels weird though..’’  
  
Harry kissed his temple. ‘’It’s okay love, it’s safe in this whole mansion and the garden is safe too so you don’t have to worry alright love?’’  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’I know, it’s just my instinct are going crazy and I know it’s because it’s my first litter too but still.’’  
  
‘’I understand love, but you’ll see their beautiful nursery in a few minutes.’’  Harry said. ‘’It’s very luxuries and beautiful, and it took us a lot of time to finish it.’’  
  
Louis couldn’t wait for it, he did say he wanted one crib for all the pups so they can all cuddle up and comfort each other when needed.  ‘’So are you ready, love?’’ Alex asked as he picked up Ethan, he really liked this pup.  Louis nodded and picked up Katan who whined and immediately held onto him. ‘’Mommy had to clean up.’’ He said as he kissed his pups temple. Harry grabbed Ailene and Daniel who were both a bit surprised at being woken up by them. ‘’I know, moving sucks but we have to.’’ He said as kissed each pups head.  
  
‘’Language Haz.’’ Alex scolded making Harry roll his eyes.  
  
They walked out of the room, on their way to their bedroom that hasn’t been used much ever since Louis decided to nest. Louis felt so vulnerable by walking in the halls with his pups, the nest felt way more safe than this. He knew it was just his instinct but still this really felt weird and so foreign. They entered the bedroom and Louis noticed another door in the room. ‘’We connected the bedroom next to this one and made the other bedroom into the nursery.’’ Harry said.  
  
‘’Alright Lou, let’s go.’’ Alex said as he opened the door and walked in, followed by Harry and Louis. Louis eyes widened as tears flowed down his cheeks, he stood in awe in the middle of the room with his mouth hanging open and tears dripping down his cheeks. ‘’T- this is so beautiful.’’ He whispered.  
  
Alex placed Ethan in the crib before rushing over to Louis to embrace the crying Omega. ‘’You like it?’’ He asked.  
  
Louis nodded into his chest. ‘’I love it so much, thank you so much..’’ He sniffed. Katan had no idea what was going on but he was being sandwiched between his mom and dad so it felt good to him. Louis placed Katan next to Ethan who snuggled up into Katan. Harry placed Ailene and Daniel in the crib too before rushing over to Louis to also get a hug.  
  
Louis sniffed into his chest. ‘’I love it Haz, so much.’’ He whimpered. ‘’Thank you.’’ Louis felt Harry’s arms pull him tighter into the Alpha’s chest and Harry’s head leaned on Louis’ head. ‘’Glad you like it so much.’’  
  
Louis pulled out of the embrace to look around the room. He touched the curtains and the beautiful closet and of course tried out the seat. Everything was just so perfect and gorgeous and Louis felt like the luckiest Omega in the whole world.  
  
‘’Nah, we’re the luckiest Alpha’s in the world.’’ Harry chuckled.  
  
‘’Oh, I spoke my thought out loud again.’’ Louis giggled as Alex nodded.  
  
The pups found it a bit weird to be out of the nest, it didn’t scent like mommy in here so Katan did not like it at all and began peeping. Louis’ mother instinct flared and picked the puppy op. ‘’What’s wrong little bear?’’ He whispered as he said in the chair and rocked the pup in his arms. Katan placed his nose in his neck to take his mother’s scent in.  
  
‘’I know, I know.. Mommy’s here pup.’’ Louis whispered as he cooed Katan. His peeping stopped but he did not let go of Louis shirt, his tiny little hand was holding his shirt.  
  
‘’He’ll have to adjust Lou.’’ Alex said.  
  
‘’I know but his peeping breaks my heart.’’ Louis said as he groomed Katan’s tiny ears.  
  
Katan fell asleep in his arms after half an hour so Louis placed him back into the crib with the rest of the pups. Ailene began crying too and needed a nappy change which Louis let Harry do before placing her back too. Louis placed his shirt in the crib too so the pups had his scents near them before he left the room with his Alpha’s. Actually he didn’t want to leave at all so Harry carried him out and laid him on his back on their bed so Harry could hover over him.  
  
‘’They’re going to be okay, love.’’ Harry said as he placed multiple kissed on his forehead.  
  
‘’I fucking know but it’s just my instinct alright.’’  
  
Alex chuckled next to them. ‘’So now we can curse?’’  
  
Louis rolled his eyes. ‘’Yes, but not when the pups are present.’’ He said.  
  
‘’As if Ethan can’t hear us now, that puppy is weird.’’ Harry reminded them earning a low growl from Alex. ‘’Don’t call him weird, he’s just a little different than other Alpha pups.’’  
  
‘’Yeah describe him as a little different, totally normal for a pup to challenge their Alpha father.’’ Harry groaned.  
  
‘’Well, he’s just a fast learner?’’  
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’Al, you’re crazy too just like your puppy.’’  
  
Alex kissed Harry on his lips. ‘’I’m not crazy.’’ Harry hummed and kissed him back. ‘’Sure you aren’t.’’  
  
Louis was laying under them in awe, he loved their Alpha time. ‘’Can the both of you fuck me?’’ He whimpered, he hasn’t been laid in a while now and honestly he’s getting horny.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Please, I’m tired of letting Alex fuck me every night.’’  
  
Alex scolded him. ‘’Don’t you dare lie, you’re begging for it like a bitch in heat.’’ He said.  
  
‘’I’m not!’’ Harry said as he blushed, he kinda did beg for it. He liked it in every way when he got dominated by Alex.  
  
‘’Should I beg like a bitch in heat to get some?’’ Louis groaned under them.  
  
Harry growled and undressed Louis in a flash before tugging his own clothes off. ‘’Now happy Foxy?’’ He smirked.  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’I want you both today, please?’’ He asked.  
  
Harry looked at Alex, who was still undressing himself, and gave him a confirming nod. ‘’If our Omega wants it lets give it to him.’’ Alex said.  
  
Harry nodded and claimed Louis lips so he could slip his tongue in. Louis was very sensitive since he hasn’t had sex in a few weeks. Harry pulled him into his lap so they were facing each other.  
  
‘’Hmmm, such a pretty hole.’’ Alex whispered in Louis’ ear from behind him and nibbled on his neck as two fingers pushed into his slick heat.  
  
‘’Please, Alpha.’’ He mumbled into Harry’s mouth.  
  
‘’Haz, let him present for me so we can try something.’’ Alex said.  
  
‘’You heard him love, on your hands and knees.’’ Harry said making Louis whine but comply to his Alpha’s orders. Louis changed his position so he was on his hands and knees with his ass in the air.  
  
Alex smirked as he stroked his bum and lightly slapped it. Alex whispered something in Harry’s ear that made the Alpha’s smirk. ‘’Let’s do it.’’ Harry said.  
  
Alex nodded as he pushed a forth finger inside Louis. Louis was moaning and begging for them to fuck him already but they didn’t but instead Alex pushed his fifth finger in and slowly entered his whole hand into the Omega’s hole. ‘’He did it, Haz.’’ Alex whispered. ‘’He took my whole hand.’’  
  
Harry stroked Louis back as Alex started to slowly pump his fist into Louis’. ‘’So good Lou.’’ Harry praised him. ‘’Want to have a try to Haz?’’  Alex asked as he pulled his fist out after a few minutes.  
  
‘’Please Alpha, I have to come..’’ Louis begged.  
  
‘’Hmm, no I want to fuck him now, I can do it the next time.’’ Harry said, ignoring Louis plead.  
  
‘’Alpha, please!’’ Louis begged harder.  
  
‘’So how are we going to do it this time?’’ Harry asked.  
  
‘’Let’s enter him at the same time, his hole is loose now anyway.’’ Alex said  before he lifted the whimpering Omega up and stood up from the bed. ‘’Let’s fuck him while we stand so we can lower him on or cocks at the same times.’’ Alex said as he licked his lips.  
  
Harry smirked and stood in front of Louis who was whimpering in need. ‘’You’re not gonna come yet, love.’’ Harry said.  
  
‘’Please, I have to co-‘’ Alex interrupted him by biting his ear lightly. ‘’No, you have to listen to your Alpha’s command, and I recall that Harry told you not to come.’’  
  
‘’I’m sorry, Alpha.’’ Louis whimpered.  
  
Harry kissed his forehead before he grabbed Alex and his cock and placed them to Louis hole as Alex lowered him onto their cocks. ‘’Good boy, take your Alpha’s.’’ Alex said as he felt his cock, along with Harry’s cock, slip into Louis.  
  
Louis whimpered and let his head fall back on Alex shoulder as his mouth hang open in a silent moan. Alex and Harry started bouncing Louis up and down and thrusting into him at the same time. The room was filled with grunts and moans as the Alpha’s were thrusting hard and rough in Louis at the same time making Louis beg to cum. ‘’Alright, come Lou.’’ Harry said and Louis came almost right away and the Alpha’s were trusting into him through his orgasm but they weren’t done yet, not even close.  
  
‘’Alpha!’’ Louis whined.  
  
‘’Al, need to knot and mark.’’ Harry growled as his eyes were glowing red.  
  
‘’We can’t yet, love.’’ Alex reminded him. ‘’We can mark him during his heat, alright?’’  
  
‘’I want to do it now!’’ Harry growled as he licked Louis neck, searching for a place for his mark.  
  
Alex leaned over Louis’ shoulder and bit Harry’s neck to put him back in his place. ‘’No, we will mark him during a heat, understood?’’ Alex growled.  
  
Harry’s eyes turned back to his green color. ‘’I’m sorry, I lost it.’’  
  
‘’No problem love, just a few minutes and we can knot him alright?’’ Alex said as he sped up his thrusts. Finally after five minutes Alex gave the green light to knot Louis so they both did. Alex and Harry offered their arms again to each other to bite. Louis came again for the second time, coating Harry’s pelvis with his cum. Louis was whimpering between them since their knots were putting pressure on his prostate and it felt so good, his cock was getting hard again.  
  
‘’Aren’t you eager Lou, another time?’’ Alex smirked from behind him.  
  
‘’Can’t help it.’’ Louis groaned.  
  
Harry’s hand came around his cock and started pumping him to his third orgasm, Louis came hard with a small cry and was heavy breathing after his orgasm.  They somehow got together in the bed while being knotted and cuddled into each other. After the knots deflated they both fucked Louis again and made him come for a fourth time and completely exhausted him until he fell asleep in their arms.  
  
‘’He’s not going to come out of bed tomorrow.’’ Harry whispered.  
  
Alex chuckled. ‘’Nope, I’m surprised that the pups are silent and let us have our moment.’’  
  
‘’Yeah, they haven’t cried at all or peeped for Louis’ attention in little Katan's case.’’  
  
‘’Katan is going to be such a mommy’s pup.’’ Alex chuckled.  
  
‘’Absolutely, well let’s enjoy their silence and get some sleep.’’ Harry advised and Alex complied though he didn't fell asleep just yet. He thought about how lucky he is and how well everything is now. He's never been happier than this and he can't even think of something that would make him happier, he has his mates and his pups and that's all the happiness he needs.  
  
  
Nursery  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :) 
> 
> If you made any fan art or anything, I would love to see it guys! <3


	31. Life is a one time offer, use is well

Louis’ woke up in the middle of the night, hearing Katan peeping for him and Daniel was crying as well. He ignored the pain in his ass from the fucking they did a few hours ago and crawled over so Alpha’s so he could go to his pups. He petted Katan on the head and picked Daniel up who needed a nappy change, which Louis’ did before he placed Daniel back in the crib with his siblings.

Daniel was so easygoing and went back to sleep immediately. Katan though didn’t stop peeping so Louis picked him up and sat back in the chair with him. He sang a little lullaby for his pup and eventually fell asleep with Katan sleeping in content on his chest, surrounded by his mummy’s scent and arms.

…

‘’Love, wake up.’’ Louis heard someone say. ‘’Five more minutes..’’ Louis groaned back.

‘’Nope, love.’’

‘’Al?’’ Louis whispered.

‘’Good guess, baby bro.’’ Alex chuckled as he petted Louis’ head. He was kinda stressed when he woke up without Louis but he scented Louis in the other room so he guess Louis went to comfort Katan and fell asleep doing so, judging by the position the two of them were in.

Katan was still sleeping on his chest, feeling so happy to be in his mummy’s arms. Louis smiled at the pup and kissed his little head. ‘’I’m going to feed them and after that take a shower.’’ Louis said. Alex nodded and kissed him on the lips before exiting the room, feeding time was kinda private for the mother and pups so Alex respected that.

Louis smiled and undressed so he could feed Katan first, who was already eagerly waiting for it. He latched onto his nipple and drank till he felt full and drifted off to sleep again. Louis placed him in the crib again and picked up Ethan to feed. The pup was normally a bit stubborn but now he placed his face in his mother’s neck, he misses waking up without mummy surrounding him and thought that mummy had left him. ‘’It’s hard to keep up the Alpha act puppy.’’ Louis cooed the pup who was silently crying in his neck.

Louis nursed Ethan until the pup had enough and just cuddled with the pup for a moment, since Ethan needed it. He’s still a just born pup that needs his mother’s attention. He placed Ethan next to Katan and saw the Alpha pup cuddle into him. Ailene was still sleeping so he picked Daniel up next to nurse.

Of course Daniel was sweet and took his time while his mother hummed a tune for him. Daniel nursed longer than Katan or Ethan but Daniel didn’t rush or bite or hurt him at all, no, Daniel was a great, easy puppy. ‘’Good puppy.’’ Louis praised him as he kissed the pups face.

After Daniel, he nursed the last pup, Ailene who was a bit grumpy at being woken up but was hungry at the same time. Louis stroked her little head as she nursed from him. ‘’My sweet little girl.’’ Louis smiled. He also cuddled with her for a moment and groomed her before placing the grumpy girl back in the crib and she fell asleep again.

Katan though was already whimpering again and wanted his mummy’s attention. ‘’Mummy had so take a shower puppy.’’ But Katan wasn't having it and started peeping louder.

‘’Alright, let’s take a shower with mommy then.’’ He said.

He made sure the other pups were asleep and walked out of the nursery into the bathroom. Louis decided to just take a bath so it’s easier for him to keep an eye on Katan.

He made sure the water wasn’t too hot before stepping into it and sitting down with Katan in his arms. Katan absolutely enjoyed having a bath with his mother since he was purring in content. Louis sprinkled some water on the pups back and washed him afterwards, Katan though found Louis nip and started nursing again. ‘’Hungry again, puppy?’’ He whispered as he stroked Katan’s back who was enjoying his mother’s attention.

Louis was done pretty fast and rolled a towel around Katan so the pup wouldn’t feel cold as he dried himself. Louis stepped into white lace panties with a red bow on each side. After that he pulled Alex shirt on that covered his thighs barely so you could see his panties at certain angles, though he couldn't care less. He dressed Katan afterwards and dressed him in a cute blue onesie with a sheep on the front.

He kissed Katan multiple times before placing the pup with his siblings, though this time Katan didn’t protest and cuddled more into Ethan. Those two were getting really attached to each other. Louis sighed and walked out the nursery into the bedroom and saw Alex sitting on the bed. ‘’Oh, love are you done with your-‘’ Alex stopped talking as soon as he saw the white panties. ‘’Lou, come here.’’ He ordered as he licked his lips.

Louis complied and sat in his lap, facing him. ‘’Yeah?’’ He said before he felt Alex big hands trace the panties. ‘’Are the pups asleep?’’ He asked.

‘’I guess so, why?’’ Louis asked, wrong question though as Alex roughly kissed him. ‘’So I can fuck you in these panties.’’ He growled.

Louis whimpered. ‘’Al we had sex yesterday, twice.’’

Alex growled as he bit his little brothers neck. ‘’I want more and you’re the one walking so seductively through the room.’’ He said.

A small moan escaped Louis mouth. ‘’Because I just took a bath and I didn’t have time to put some pants on.’’ Louis defended himself.

‘’Don’t care.’’ Alex said. ‘’So are you still loose from all the fucking we did yesterday, love?’’ He asked.

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ He answered, it was still in his head that he had to answer with _'Alpha'_ and it would take a long time before his inner Omega could get it out of his system. Alex didn’t take the panties off but just shoved the string aside so Louis’ hole was exposed. Alex lowered his jeans and positioned Louis so his hole was above his already hardened cock. ‘’Tell me what you want Lou.’’

‘’Fuck me, Alpha!’’ He pleaded and felt content as Alex roughly shoved him down on that huge cock. ‘’Yes.’’ Louis panted as he was riding his Alpha.

‘’God, Lou.’’ Alex grunted, his brother riding him was so hot. ‘’Get my shirt off of you.’’ Alex said as he pulled his shirt off of Louis. Now Louis was riding him, completely naked except the white panties he was wearing.

Alex hands stopped Louis from going up and down and held the Omega’s hips still as he laid on his back and started thrusting upwards, straight against Louis’ prostate with each thrust. Louis was moaning and whimpering each time Alex hammered his prostate. He was begging to come though Alex didn’t let him yet.

‘’Wait until your Alpha has knotted you.’’ Alex smirked.

‘’You know, ah, I can’t hold out, ah, that long!’’ Louis said through his moaning.

‘’You’ll have to or else you’ll be punished my love.’’ Alex said.

Louis shook his head. ‘’Alpha, Alpha, Alpha!’’   
  
Alex hand grabbed Louis’ cock at the base so Louis couldn’t come even if the Omega wanted too. ‘’No Alex, please.’’ Louis whimpered.

Alex smirked as he thrusts into him. After ten minutes he shifted their position so Louis is on his back with his legs around Alex’s waist. Alex was thrusting even harder into him like that and was still keeping Louis from his orgasm with his hand. Louis was begging for the last ten minutes to come but Alex still didn’t let him. ‘’Lou, if you do not stop begging now, it will result in no cumming at all. Do you understand my love?’’ Alex asked, of course Alex wasn’t going to do something so cruel but he loved it when Louis became so submissive for him.

‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ Louis whimpered as he stopped begging and just moaned and whimpered.

Alex kept going for another thirty minutes, changing position every five or ten before he finally let his knot catch on Louis rim, pushing it in with one snap of his hips as he let go of Louis cock so the Omega could cum, which he did immediately, all over their chest. 

Alex groomed Louis face as he was hovering above him and felt his seed pump into the Omega. Louis was sobbing a little and whimpering from his orgasm, it felt so good that it made him cry. ‘’You okay Lou?’’ He asked.

Louis nodded. ‘’That felt so good Al.’’ He said. ''Best orgasm ever..'' 

Alex smirked and licked the Omega’s ears. ‘’Maybe some cock rings for you are a good idea?’’ He said.

Louis looked a bit hesitant, he'd never thought about toys like that. ‘’Maybe.’’

Alex knot deflated he slowly slid out of Louis' puffy hole and walked into the bathroom to get a warm cloth to clean Louis, while he was cleaning the mess up, Harry walked into the room with all sort of snacks for the Omega. ‘’Lou, I’ve got some- wow, it reeks of sex in here.’’ He chuckled.

Louis giggled. ‘’I’m hungry.’’

Harry nodded and gave him some chicken sandwiches, nuts, chips and a kiss on the forehead. Alex greeted Harry too with a kiss before grabbing a few sandwiches too. ‘’I’m in my office if you need me, my lovely mates.’’ He said and winked before leaving the room.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. ‘’Idiot.’’ He mumbled making Louis giggle again. ‘’He’s cute.’’ Louis said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. ‘’How the fuck is Alex cute? He’s like a tank with feelings.’’ He said making Louis giggle even more. ‘’Well, he can act badass and shit but hiding after the tough Alpha shit is a softy.’’ Louis said.   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yes, but he won’t expose the softy because if we show any weakness you can be kidnapped from us again and we will never, ever let something like that happen again.’’ He said, determent.

Louis smiled at him, he has told them both multiple times already that it wasn’t their fault that he got taken away, in the end they came for him and saved him. Of course they blame themselves because if they wouldn’t have left Louis wouldn’t have been taken in the first place but that’s just a lot of bullshit since the Hunter would have picked another time anyway to catch him then. ‘’Thanks Haz.’’ Louis said.

Harry kissed him on the lips. ‘’I have to do more work too, but if you need me just scream and I’ll be here in a minute alright?’’

‘’Of course, I’m staying here anyway since the pups are sleeping in the room next to this one and I’m sure as hell not leaving them.’’ He said, maybe this is something that he picked up from the Hunters too. Maybe his instinct are a little crazy since Christian reminded him so many times about his pups being skinned for their coat and even though the Hunters aren’t around anymore, it’s still hammered into his mind. His inner Omega was so scared about his pups being born to die that Louis’ instinct are now too much but moving out of the nest was already a big obstacle for him, which he overcame so he can do this too.

Harry nodded. ‘’Niall is coming in a few hours together with Liam and Zayn so I’ll be here before they arrive alright?’’ He said.

‘’I already knew, love.’’ Louis smiled, of course he knew when Niall was coming over. He was already planning to sleep together with Niall tonight since they haven’t done that in such a long time, well in the night since they nap together all the time.

‘’Okay Lou.’’ Harry said before he placed a kiss on his lips again and left the room.

~

Harry came back a few hours later with some muffins for Louis. Niall, Zayn and Liam were already with him, though Harry couldn’t make it sooner since his work had piled up a lot, now he understood how much work this was and kinda feels for Alex because he has been doing this for such a long time.

Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam were all sitting on the bed with the pups between them. Zayn was playing with Ailene, Liam was tickling Ethan who somehow enjoyed Liam’s attention and Niall was rocking Daniel again. And of course Katan was in his mother’s arms, he started whimpering about two hours ago so Louis already took him out. Harry joined them and played together with Zayn and Ailene.

‘’Ni, I want puppies too.’’ Zayn groaned as he nosed Ailene cute little nose. ‘’They’re too cute.’’

Niall nodded. ‘’When my heat comes, you’ll have your pups.’’ He said.  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow. ‘’Niall, pups are in your belly for thirty-two weeks, well healthy pups some pups aren’t really patient and have to grow in an absurd way so they can be born faster.’’ Louis said, silently judging three pups, not his sweet little Katan of course.

‘’Lou, can I adopt Ethan?’’ Liam asked seriously.

‘’No.’’ Alex growled as he entered the room and pulled Harry into his lap. ‘’He’s mine.’’ He said possessively.

Liam raised his hands in surrender. ‘’Well cheeseballs, Ni you’ll have to produce such cute puppies for us.’’ He smirked making Niall blush a little.  
  
 ‘’Cheeseballs? Seriously?’’ Louis asked confused.

‘’What?’’ Liam said. ‘’We can’t curse so I’ll have to think of something.’’

‘’Lou, you’re spoiling Katan way too much.’’ Alex noticed, it’s true though, Katan’s always in Louis’ arms or in Ethan’s arms but mostly he chooses Louis’. Also after Louis has nursed the other pups does Katan wants to cuddle again for more attention.

Louis growled at Alex. ‘’So? He’s my pup and I can spoil him all I want, I’m not going to let him in his crib while peeping for me.’’ He said.

Harry’s face was in Alex’s neck while nibbling on it as Alex spoke again. ‘’I know love, but you can’t keep treating him that way or else he knows you’ll pick him up and cuddle him whenever the heck he wants.’’

‘’I know but he’ll learn it as soon as he gets older, I’m not abandoning him in the crib because he just wants my attention.’’ Louis said. Katan was now sleeping in his arms too and feeling safe and content, his Omega pup has to feel that way all the time and who cares if that means he has to be in Louis’ arms.

Alex sighed. ‘’Alright Lou.’’ He said, he knew that Katan was claiming his mother like this, whenever another pups scent lingered on Louis, Katan will peep so Louis will cuddle him so his scent overlaps that of the other pups. It’s not necessarily bad or anything it’s just possessive behavior and if Katan gets older and keeps this up than he’s just going to throw tantrums whenever Louis isn’t with him.

‘’I’m sorry Al, I know it’s his possessiveness but I just can’t ignore his peeping.’’ Louis said, he knew what the pup was doing but his instinct didn’t allow him to ignore the pup and let him peep, he'll never abandon his pup because if something happens in that moment he'll never forgive himself.

‘’It’s fine, love.’’ Alex reassured. ‘’We’ll get him out of it, as long as you understand that his behavior isn’t correct.’’

‘’So Lou, you’re going back to home schooling soon right?’’ Liam asked, Niall didn’t ha to go as long as Louis wasn’t going but he wanted Niall to get his diploma.

Louis eyes widened. He totally forgot about that, but yes he did want to finish it. ‘’Yes, I will.’’ He said.

Niall groaned. ‘’Wrong answer.’’ He said.

Liam smirked. ‘’You lose Ni, you’ll have to return to school with Lou.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’ Louis asked, he didn’t understand.

Zayn chuckled as he bounced Ailene up and down. ‘’Niall didn’t want to go to do home schooling, or any learning anymore so Liam made a deal with him that if you wanted to continue home schooling that Niall has to do it too.’’ He said.

‘’Oh, sorry Ni.’’ Louis said.

‘’It’s fine..’’

‘’Well, it’s time for us to go since we’ll eat dinner at my parent’s house.’’ Liam said as he gave Ethan to Alex who cuddled his sweet, innocent puppy into him. Zayn passed Ailene to Louis and Niall gave Daniel to Harry. Harry waved them off. ‘’Bye guys, say bye Daniel.’’ He said as he grabbed Daniels little paw and waved it to them making Niall chuckle and wave back. Daniel though had no idea what his father was doing though he liked it so he let out a low giggle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	32. Normal is boring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone you all have been dying for too see will make an appearance! ^^

Today was a special day for Louis since he’s going into town with Niall but he’s going without his pups. He hasn’t left their sides in the last six weeks so it’s kind of hard for him.  
  
‘’Let’s go Lou.’’ Niall groaned, he was already watching Louis kiss his pups goodbye for about twenty minutes and he had enough of it.  
  
‘’Lou, we’re here so it’s daddy bonding time.’’ Harry said as he cuddled Katan more into him who was whimpering, he wanted mommy not this.  
  
Louis wanted to pick the whimpering pup up but Alex lifted him up and placed him in front of the door. ‘’No, go with Ni. You deserve some time off.’’ Alex said and kissed his temple. ‘’Just for an hour or so Lou, you can always call us alright?’’ 

Louis bit his lip, thinking it through another time. What if his pups needed him? ‘’Lou you already fed them so whatever it is they need, we can give it to them alright?’’ Alex said as he noticed Louis’ struggle.  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Okay, but call me if anything, and I mean anything, happens alright?’’ He asked unsure.  
  
‘’Of course, love.’’ Alex said and petted his head. ‘’Go one, you can do it.’’  
  
Niall’s hand grabbed his and tugged at it lightly. ‘’Come on Lou, we’ll be back in an hour or so alright?’’ He said.  
  
Louis nodded and let Niall pull him along, out of the room and away from his pups. He couldn’t stop a tear straying down his cheek. Niall noticed it and pulled Louis into a hug. ‘’Shhh, it’s okay love.’’ He said.  
  
‘’It’s all that damn Hunter’s fault, if he never threatened me like that then I wouldn’t have these anxiety, scared that something is going to happen to them and if I lose them then I won’t stay sane Ni, I’ll go batshit crazy.’’ Louis whimpered in Niall’s neck. Niall hummed and stroked the Omega’s back in a comforting manner. ‘’I know but those Hunters aren’t here anymore Lou, I mean you can go into town like a Silver Fox now and people won’t look weird anymore, some just look amazed at you like you’re a god.’’ He said making Louis giggle a little.  
  
‘’Thanks Ni, I’m still feeling anxious but I’ll go and get through it.’’  
  
Niall petted his head. ‘’Good boy, Lou.’’ He praised as he pulled Louis down the hall, down the stairs and out of the mansion. Harry ordered a servant to drive them anywhere they liked and keep an eye on them as well. Niall told the servant to take them to the ice-cream shop downtown. Louis hesitated to step in the car for a second but sighed and just did it. When he finally sat in the car and opened his eyes he saw Niall smiling at him. ‘’Alright.. let’s go.’’ Louis mumbled.  
  
About ten minutes later they arrived at the ice-cream shop and Niall couldn’t hide his excitement. ‘’Ice cream! Ice cream!’’  
  
‘’Calm down Ni..’’ Louis giggled as they excited the car, his friend was an absolute weirdo.    
  
Niall grabbed Louis’ hand and dragged him into the store straight to the Omega lady behind the bar. ‘’Welcome to Bellagio, how can I help you?’’ She asked.  
  
Niall smiled at her. ‘’Can we get some ice cream, please?’’  
  
She nodded and walked to the ice cream bar with different ice cream flavors in each container. ‘’You can choose out of these.’’ She said and gestured to twenty containers.  
  
Niall was beaming and told her he wanted it in a cup. ‘’Strawberry, chocolate, banana and vanilla, please.’’ He said.  
  
She nodded and scooped each flavor into a cup before handing it over to him. Louis was next but just took two flavors in a horn. ‘’Two strawberry, please.’’  
  
She nodded and scooped it on the horn before giving it to Louis. Niall gave her the money and told her to keep the rest. She thanked him and gestured to some seats for the Omega’s.  Niall nodded but told her he rather sit outside since the sun was shining anyway.  The Omega’s sat down on two chairs at a table to enjoy their ice cream.  
  
About five minutes later two Alpha’s joined them, they were kinda admiring Louis too much. ‘’Aren’t you the pretty one?’’ The wolf Alpha purred in his ear with a France accent, making Louis feel a bit uncomfortable. ‘’Thanks but I’m taken.’’ Louis answered, clearly looking uninterested. The Alpha growled. ‘’I don’t see a mark, so you’re fair game love.’’ He said as he touched Louis’ Silver tail. ‘’I love this Silver tail, it’s so gorgeous.’’  
  
Louis swayed his tail away from his touch and glared at him. ‘’Can you leave me alone? I’m a goddamn mother for fuck sake.’’  
  
The other Alpha that was bothering Niall raised an eyebrow. ‘’You’re a mother already?’’ He asked.  
  
Niall nodded. ‘’He has four puppies and he has two Alpha’s you really don’t want to mess with..’’ He mumbled. Niall was more of an Omega than Louis, he felt intimidated by the Alpha’s and Louis clearly wasn’t.  
  
The Alpha next to Louis smiled. ‘’So you’re very fertile?’’ He smirked. ‘’My name is Maxwell and my friend over here is Adam, my brother.’’ He said as he gestured to the Alpha next to Niall.  
  
Louis sighed. ‘’So?’’  
  
‘’You should remember it, love.’’ Maxwell said as he bit his lip.

Louis groaned and looked at Niall. ‘’Shall we go home?’’ He asked.  
  
Niall nodded, he wanted to get out of here now. ‘’Yeah..’’ He mumbled but Adam didn’t let him stand up. ‘’Stay.’’ He commanded making Niall lower his ear for the Alpha.  
Louis growled at him. ‘’Don’t you dare use your Alpha command on him.’’ He said as he stood up and felt Max’s hand pull him back down with his hand.  
  
‘’Aren’t you a feisty one? I like it.’’ He purred in Louis’ ear and bit on it. It made Louis remember when he was collared in Christian’s office, the punishment that Christian gave him, the slaps, the bites and the spanks.  
  
‘’Don’t touch me!’’ Louis growled as he slapped the Alpha in the face, shocking Niall since this would make the Alpha’s so mad. ‘’Don’t fucking touch me!’’ Louis growled.  
  
Max just grinned, an Omega that dare to hit him? ‘’Do you know who I am?’’ He asked as he forcefully grabbed the back of Louis’ neck. ‘’We are the pack Alpha’s of the Chevalier Clan, I want you to remember it.’’ Max whispered in his ear. ‘’I like you love, I won’t hurt you.’’ Louis gulped, why did he see Christian in front of him? He’s dead for fuck sake, so why could this Alpha control him like Christian did.  Adam gave Niall a kiss on his temple before walking off with his brother.  
  
Louis was breathing heavily, remembering all those horrible memories. Christian’s lips over his, on his neck and forehead. His touch over his body and his control over his inner Omega. Niall was stroking his back trying to comfort him. ‘’Shhh, they’re gone Lou.’’ Niall said as he kissed the top of his head.  
  
‘’I know, I just remembered something.’’ Louis whimpered.  
  
Niall’s arms embraced him. ‘’Fuck those memories, you’re safe now.’’  
  
_‘Chevalier..’_ Niall thought, it sound so familiar..  
  
 It’s not like they could do anything to Louis anyway since Harry and Alex will kick their ass, they are the two strongest in whole fucking England.  
  
‘’Let’s just go home, don’t talk about this Ni.’’ Louis asked.  
  
‘’What? About those Alpha’s?’’ He asked.  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Harry and Alex will just go in overprotective mode and I quite liked going out like this again, I want to go out more but if they know this happened then there’s no way they’ll let me go.’’  
  
Niall nodded. ‘’Alright, but I’ll tell my Alpha’s about them though I will drop the details.’’  
  
‘’Alright.’’ Louis said as they walked towards the car. The servant, Diane, was already waiting for them.  ‘’Thanks Diane, for driving us.’’ Louis said.  
  
Diane just nodded and smiled at them. She is a Silver Fox and was rescued from the factory that was at the Hunters Main House. Christian cut her vocal cords, so she can’t talk anymore. Her husband got killed by hunters before she was taken and her pups stayed behind so she always screamed in her cage for them to let her go, so Christian decided to operate on her so she wouldn’t be able to scream anymore. She did find her pups after she was freed and they were safe but still she can’t communicate like she used to anymore.  
  
They arrived at the Styles Main House and Louis heard Katan peeping for him so his instinct told him to ran as fast as he could to his pup, so he fucking did. When he slammed the door open he saw Alex trying to calm Katan down in his arms but to no avail. ‘’Lou, he’s at it again.’’ Alex said. Louis nodded and took Katan from him and he pup immediately stilled and started purring instead of peeping because he was in his mother’s arms.  
  
~  
  
Harry and Alex had about an hour for themselves since Louis and Niall were getting some ice cream. Ailene was asleep in Harry's lap together with Daniel. Alex was playing with Ethan in a weird way. Ethan was laying on his back with his mouth open and Alex would hold his finger in front of it so Ethan could try to bite it. ‘’Why are you playing like that, seriously what is wrong with you?’’ Harry asked.  
  
Alex shrugged and pulled his finger back as fast as Ethan tried to bite it. ‘’He likes it.’’  
  
‘’Yeah, he likes tasting blood.’’ Harry said. ‘’Weird Alpha pup, like you.’’  
  
Alex rolled his eyes and giggled as Ethan bit his finger and didn’t let go of it. Katan started peeping, distracting the fathers from what they were doing. ‘’Oh no.’’ Alex said as he picked Katan up. ‘’It’s okay puppy, mommy is having a date and will be back soon.’’ Alex said.  
  
It was not okay, Katan was peeping for the last forty minutes and when Louis stormed into the room, Harry and Alex couldn’t be happier. Louis immediately picked Katan out of Alex arms and Katan was, literally, still in a second.  ‘’That’s just mean, Katan.’’ Alex pouted. ''Daddy tried..''  
  
Louis cooed the pup in distress and planted kissed all over the top of his head. ‘’Shhh, sweet little puppy.. Mommy’s here, mommy’s here.’’ Louis whispered as he rocked him in his arms.  The other pups noticed their mother and wanted some attention too. So Louis sat in the middle of the bed and let his pups all curl up around him as he petted them all. ‘’I guess you all missed me.’’ He smile at them.  
  
Alex sighed. ‘’Yeah, they found it a bit weird to be away from their mother.’’ He said before he joined them out the bed.  
  
Harry crawled on top of Alex so he was straddling him. ‘’You’re such a good daddy and it made me ho-‘’ Louis interrupted him. ‘’Don’t you dare finish that sentence in front of the pups.’’  
  
Harry apologized to his mate and pouted on Alex’s chest. ‘’So how was it, love?’’ Alex asked.  
  
Louis smiled. ‘’It was fun and nice to be out again though some cheeseballs Alpha’s interrupted our fun for a moment.’’ He sighed.  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow. ‘’Who were they?’’  
  
‘’Not important, they were a bit touchy but they went away eventually.’’  
  
‘’They touched you?’’ Alex growled.  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah… he fucking bit me on my ear and it reminded me of Christian for a moment..’’  
  
Harry noticed that something was off so he crawled off Alex and behind Louis to pull the Omega in his chest. ‘’What happened, in detail?’’ He asked.  
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’It’s okay alrigh-‘’  
  
‘’Bullshit.’’ Harry growled. ‘’I know that you’re distressed about something so tell me.’’  
  
Louis wanted to scold him for cursing in front of the pups but he couldn’t instead his eyes started to water. ‘’He reminded me so much of him, Haz…’’ Louis whimpered as he cuddled Katan more into his chest. Alex sat in front of him so he could kiss the tears away. ‘’Lou..’’ He whispered between his kisses. ‘’What really happened?’’  
  
Louis sniffled and told them what happened, he didn’t mention their names though since Maxwell clearly told him to remember him and he did not want to so he wasn’t going to mention him any further. ‘’So, and then they left us and I got a bit panicked but Ni calmed me down.’’ Louis said.  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’The next time we’ll see them then I’ll rip their heads off.’’ He said. ‘’Or I’ll let Ethan do it.’’ He said.  
  
‘’No, my puppy stays here..’’ Louis whimpered.  
  
Alex smiled sadly, Christian really did some damage to his little brother, not really physical but more mental. ‘’They’ll stay here, Lou.’’ He said and kissed his little brother’s nose.  Louis hummed. ‘’What if Katan is going to have that in the future because he’s pure Silver?’’ He asked, he didn’t want his puppy to be molested by stupid Alpha’s.  
  
‘’Then they’ll meet his siblings, mother and very angry daddies that will kick their asses.’’ Harry growled, no one touches his puppies.  
  
Louis nodded as he felt both his Alpha’s kiss his neck. ‘’You belong to us.’’ Alex whispered in his ear.  
  
Louis whimpered. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’  
  
Katan started peeping in between them, obviously telling his dads to get the hell away from his mommy.  Alex chuckled. ‘’And you belong to Katan.’’  
  
Louis giggled too as he cooed the pup. ‘’No, you belong to me little sheep.’’ He said as he nosed Katan’s little nose.  
  
Louis nursed the pups in their nursery before laying them all in the crib so they could have a nap. Louis kissed them all and nosed each pup before exciting the nursery and walking into their bedroom, that was empty. Alex and Harry had work to do again so he decided to read something.  He hasn’t read something in a while even though it’s something he likes doing the most so he didn’t even notice that he’d been reading for more than three hours when Harry barged into the room with dinner. ‘’Were you reading?’’ He asked.  
  
Louis hummed. ‘’Yeah.’’  
  
‘’I brought some dinner for you, though I’m going to eat downstairs with my mother and sister in the dining room, you can join us if you’d like?’’ He asked.  
  
Louis shook his head, he wanted to stay close to the pups. ‘’It’s fine, why don’t you take Ailene with you?’’ He asked. ‘’Gemma would love to see her again.’’  
  
‘’You sure?’’ Harry asked.  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, plus Ailene would love it.’’  
  
Harry smiled. ‘’Good job, Lou.’’ He said before he kissed Louis forehead and walked towards the nursery. He came out five minutes later with Ailene in his arms. ‘’She needed a nappy change.’’ 

Louis nodded. ‘’Oh okay, have fun and give my greetings to your mother and sister.’’  
  
‘’Of course, love.’’ He said before he walked out the door with Ailene looking curiously around her.  
  
~

Harry arrived at the dinner hall and saw that his mother and sister were already waiting on him but  Alex was also present. Gemma squealed happily when she saw Ailene in Harry arms. ‘’Yay, Ailene!’’ She said.  Harry laughed and sat down on a chair next to Alex and gave him a kiss on the lips. ‘’You can play with her later Gems, for now let’s eat alright?’’  
  
‘’So how’s Louis?’’ Anne asked when they were halfway through their dinner.  
  
Harry smiled. ‘’He’s doing better though he still has a lot of difficulty with leaving his pups so that he let me take Ailene is a big step for him.’’  
  
Anne nodded. ‘’It’s hard for him with what he went through Harry, a mothers biggest fear is that something happens to their pups.’’ She sighed. ‘’I always felt guilty about letting Desmond raise Edward and in the end he became just as corrupted as his father..’’  
  
Harry noticed the sadness in her voice, she was never able to defy Desmond. ‘’Mom, it’s not your fault, you know that right?’’  
  
Anne nodded sadly.  
  
‘’It’s my fault so please, Anne, don’t blame yourself.’’ Alex said.  
  
She shook her head. ‘’You had to do what you had to do to protect your mates and your Clan, Alex.’’  
  
‘’I know but it doesn’t change the fact for what I did.’’  
  
‘’Mom, are you blaming yourself for Marcel too?’’ Harry asked, Marcel his other brother changed after they were introduced about their father work, Edward was amazed and followed Desmond, Harry didn’t choose any side but Marcel despised it and on their fifteenth birthday he just vanished and they haven’t heard of him since.  
  
Anne nodded. ‘’Yes..’’ She said sadly. ‘’I’ve never been able to stand up against Desmond and if I would have then maybe he would still be here..’’  
  
Alex cleared his throat. ‘’I’m not supposed to really say this but your son is fine.’’  
  
Anne and Harry looked confused at them. ‘’What do you mean?’’ Harry asked.  
  
‘’That I know that your brother is safe and lives happily.’’ He said.  
  
Anne looked really confused. ‘’Do you perhaps know where my son is?’’  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’I do and he’s living happily ever after already.’’ Alex said. ‘’He doesn’t want me to tell you about his location but I can tell you that he’s mated already with a Silver Fox and lives somewhere on my property under my protection but the condition was that he could never, under any circumstances, contact his family.’’  
  
Harry didn’t answer for a moment nor did his mother. ‘’What, how, why?’’ Harry asked, so his brother already mated in the six years they didn’t even hear from him?  
  
Alex shrugged. ‘’It’s not my story to tell but he befriended another Silver Fox and he presented as an Omega at thirteen on Marcel’s fourteenth birthday so Marcel decided to abandon his family so he could live with the Omega.’’ Alex said. ‘’I didn’t oppose to it but if he wanted to stay with the Omega then he had leave and live under my protection, secluded from the world.’’  
  
‘’But now we can see him right?’’ Anne asked.  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’I won’t object but I don’t know if Marcel even wants to see you.’’  
  
‘’Can you ask?’’ Harry asked. ‘’Please?’’  
  
Alex sighed. ‘’I can but I won’t promise you anything, if he doesn’t want it then I won’t tell you a thing.’’ He said.  
  
‘’I’m your mate!’’ Harry said. ‘’You can tell me where my goddamn brother is, what if it was Louis huh?’’  
  
‘’Then I would have not stopped searching for him ever, and I can remember that I left Louis because I foolishly thought he would be happy in that University.’’ Alex said. ‘’But I did it since I thought it would make him happy, if it makes Marcel happy to never see you then I will not go against his wishes.’’  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’I’m sorry, I went too far.’’  
  
‘’It’s fine, he’s your brother so it’s only logical you would want to see him.’’ Alex sighed. ‘’I’ll give him a call.’’ He said before he excused himself from the table.  
  
Marcel picked up pretty fast. ‘’Alpha?’’ He asked through the phone.  
  
‘’Hey Marcel.’’ Alex said. He never even told Marcel about him and Harry, so this was probably gonna shock the other Alpha too.  
  
‘’Can I help you with something, you almost never call..’’ 

Alex sighed. ‘’Yeah, I’m just going to be honest with you Marcel.’’ Alex said and thought for a second on how to say it. ‘’I’m at the Styles Main House right now and I spoke to your mother and Harry about you, I did not give important details.’’  
  
Marcel didn’t answer for a moment. ‘’So? What did they say..?’’ He asked unsure.  
  
‘’They would love to see you.’’  
  
‘’I don’t know Alpha.’’ He said.  
  
Alex sighed. ‘’It’s your own choice Mars.’’  
  
‘’What are you doing there anyway?’’ Marcel asked.  
  
Alex gulped. ‘’Uh well, I’m mating your brother in the future..’’  
  
‘’Wait what, my brother?’’  
  
‘’Yeah, we already have pups too together with my little brother. Just give them a chance Mars.’’ He said.  
  
‘’They said some horrible things in the past alright? What if they-‘’  
  
Alex interrupted him. ‘’They will not discriminate your mate since Louis and I are also Silver Foxes and are completely welcome here, also it’s illegal now and there are heavy punishments for the one who break the new laws.’’     
  
Marcel didn’t say anything again and then spoke up with a sigh. ‘’Fine, I’ll visit but only if you’ll be there too.’’ He said.  
  
‘’Of course Mars, care to give me a date for your visit?’’  
  
‘’Tomorrow is just fine, Alpha.’’  
  
‘’Tomorrow it is then.’’ Alex said. ‘’I’m hanging up now, so I’ll see you tomorrow.’’  
  
‘’Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow, Alpha.’’ Marcel said before he hanged up.  Alex walked back into the dining hall, Harry and Anne were patiently waiting for Alex to tell them about Marcel. ‘’He’s coming tomorrow.’’ Alex mumbled.  
  
Anne’s eyes widened in happiness. ‘’Oh, thank you so much.’’ She said.  
  
Harry placed his face in Alex’s neck to thank him too. ‘’Thanks love.’’ Harry mumbled in his neck.  
  
Alex hand petted his wild curls and kissed the top of Ailene’s head. ‘’No need to thank me.’’  
  
The rest of dinner went smooth and silent until Ailene wanted her mother and started crying. ‘’Well, I’ll take her back to Lou.’’ Alex said as he picked the crying pup up. ‘’Shhh, we’re already going to mommy.’’ He said as he rocked her lightly. Alex walked around the mansion on his way to their room as Ailene’s cries stopped a little and were now just sniffles. ‘’Oh, so you are a daddy fan.’’ Alex said as he kissed her tear stained cheeks. ‘’My little princess.’’  
  
Louis opened the door and smiled at the sight in front of him. Alex managed to get her to stop crying, such a good Alpha. ‘’You’re doing great.’’ Louis whispered.  Alex head snapped into his direction. ‘’Yeah, she’s a little angel.’’ He said. He smiled at his pup and kissed her little head before handing her over to Louis. ‘’The others have already been nursed so she’s just hungry.’’ Louis said as he walked back into the room with Alex on his heels.  
  
‘’If you want me to get out of the room than you just have to say it.’’ He said.  
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’I don’t mind love.’’ He said as he sat in the chair and revealed his nipple for Ailene to nurse from, which the pup did since she was really hungry. Alex stood beside him to pet his mate’s head. ‘’I love you.’’ Alex mumbled.  
  
Louis looked up and smiled at him. ‘’I love you too.’’ He said.  
  
‘’I really, really love you so much Lou. I’m so glad that I could meet you again.’’  
  
Louis reached out to pull Alex down for a kiss. ‘’Me too, Al.’’  
  
‘’Lou, next week is the day that our parents died ten years ago so I was wondering if you would come with me for a weekend?’’ He asked.  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, I would love too.’’ He said.

‘’Of course Haz will come too and the pups.’’  
  
‘’Yeah, mom and dad would be so proud of you Al.’’ Louis said.  
  
Alex nodded and kissed the top of Louis’ head. ‘’And even prouder of you.’’  
  
Alex stayed with Louis for the rest of the day and Harry joined them later too, they watched a movie before bringing the pups to bed. After the pups were all asleep and cuddled up, the three of them fell asleep too. Louis was in between them while being embraced by both his Alpha’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	33. Together we make a family

Harry woke up nervously today since his brother, Marcel was visiting. Louis woke up nervously since he was taking all the pups downstairs. Alex woke up nervously because his damn mates have to be nervous about stupid little things. ‘’Can you both stop?’’ He grumbled. Harry and Louis both glared at him and started grumbling words back that Alex didn’t even understand. ‘’You’re both so annoying, just let me rest for another hour or so. Marcel arrives in about four hours so shut up and either sleep or go somewhere else.’’  
  
Harry and Louis were both grumbling to each other about Alex being a grumpy cat, that made him even grumpier. ‘’Do not call me a cat, I hate cats.’’   
  
Louis giggled. ‘’I know, you never forgave that cat that pushed you out of the tree.’’  
  
‘’Damn right I didn’t.’’  
  
Harry looked confused. ‘’How can a cat push you out of a tree?’’  
  
Louis whispered in his ear about letting Alex believe his fantasy. He just fell by himself while trying to pet the cat and tried to protect his dignity by saying the cat pushed him.  
  
‘’Oh.’’ Harry said.  
  
‘’Don’t listen to him, he’s lying himself. The cat did push me out of the tree.’’ Alex groaned.  
  
‘’Why are we talking about a damn cat.’’ Louis grumbled.  
  
‘’You started it with calling me a cat.’’ Alex argued back.  
  
‘’Okay, okay.’’ Harry said as he clapped in his hands. ‘’Peace.’’  
  
They all grumbled an okay before starting the day, Louis showered first so he could nurse the pup afterwards. Alex and Harry would shower together and both got a blowjob out of it. Harry’s nerves were all gone now and he was ready to see his brother and his mate. Though four hours later his feelings changed and he was nervous as hell again.  
‘’Need another blowjob?’’ Louis said as he winked.  
  
‘’Oh shut up, let’s go downstairs.’’ He said as he picked up Ailene.  
  
Louis nodded and picked up Katan who happily placed his face in his mother’s neck.  
  
‘’Then I’ll take Ethan and Daniel.’’ Alex said.  
  
The pups were so curious about everything in the halls, to the stairs and paintings on the wall. Marcel called Alex to say he would arrive in a few minutes so he made sure to tell Harry and Louis about it.  They were all sitting in the living room, Louis and Harry and the pups on one couch and Anne and Gemma were on the other couch while Alex would pick Marcel up at the gate.  
  
Alex returned about ten minutes later while followed by Harry's lookalike with straight hair and a Male Omega Silver Fox behind Marcel, he has curly hair with brown eyes and a cute little nose. He was a little smaller than Louis and his coat was pure, not so pure as Louis' but considered pure. Harry stood up and pulled his brother in a hug, feeling Marcel meld into his touch. ‘’Harry.’’  
  
‘’You idiot.’’ Harry said. ‘’I fucking missed you.’’  
  
Marcel nodded in Harry neck and took his brothers comforting scent in. ‘’I missed you too..’’  
  
The Alpha’s stood there hugging each other for a few more minutes before Anne pulled Marcel into her own hug and even scolded him for his reckless behavior. ‘’I’m sorry mom.’’ Marcel choked out.  
  
‘’It’s okay, are you happy?’’ She asked and felt Marcel nod.  
  
‘’Then I do not oppose your choice, you are an adult now and you can obviously make your own choices.’’  
  
Marcel nodded before pulling the Omega in front of him. ‘’Mom, Haz, this is my Omega.’’ Marcel said as he encouraged the Omega to speak. ''He's a bit shy though.''   
  
‘’I’m Scott.’’ He said unsure, though glared at his mate for calling him shy. Of course he's being shy, he hasn't seen other people in years.  
  
Anne smiled at him. ‘’I’m Anne, Marcel’s mother.’’  
  
Scott looked up and smiled back at her. ‘’Pleasure to meet you ma’am..’’  
  
‘’Oh, just call me Anne darling!’’  
  
Marcel hand placed on the back of Scott’s back to encourage the Omega some more. Scott was shy, sometimes even too shy but it’s not weird considering his past and Marcel absolutely loved him, ever since he met him. Scott nodded and looked up to Harry, a big scary Alpha. Even though Alex was more dominant and scary it didn’t scare Scott because the Alpha helped him, saved him and made sure to provide for him ever since he's under Alex's protection.  
  
Harry also introduced himself before Louis stepped in front of him and smiled at Scott before handing Daniel over to the Omega. Scott’s eyes lit up when Daniel kinda smiled at him. ‘’He’s adorable.’’ He said as he let Daniel toy with his hand. Every Omega loves puppies, it's their nature so Louis tried to lighten Scott a bit up by shoving a puppy in his arms, and which pup would do better that Daniel?  
  
‘’I’m Louis, Harry’s and Alex mate and that’s Daniel, my pup.’’ Louis said.  
  
Scott smiled at him. ‘’I’m Scott, nice to meet you.’’  
  
‘’I have three more pups, want to see them?’’  
  
Scott nodded eagerly. ‘’I would love to.’’ He said before he looked at Marcel.  
  
‘’Go on love.’’ Marcel said as he kissed Scott’s forehead.  
  
Scott followed Louis over to the other pups with Daniel still in his arms. Katan was sucking on Ethan’s pinky but stopped when his mother came into view. Louis immediately picked Katan up, together with Ethan who cuddled into his lap. ‘’This one is Katan, the small one, and this is Ethan, the stubborn one.’’ Louis said.  
  
‘’The sleeping girl over here is Ailene.’’ He said as he petted her little head and heard her giving a small pur.  
  
Scott loved pups, they were so cute and fluffy but he’s not fertile enough, at least Marcel and him have been trying but the last three heats haven’t been successful so it’s safe to say he can’t conceive, though of course he won't stop trying until he's pregnant. ‘’They are absolutely gorgeous.’’  
  
‘’Thank you so much.’’ Louis smiled at him.  
  
Scott smiled back, he really liked Louis. Daniel was still toying with his fingers and Daniel liked it when he wiggled his fingers. ‘’He likes you.’’ Louis said.  
  
Scott nodded. ‘’He’s very cute.’’ 

The Omega’s were in their own world, playing with the pups and talking to each other to get to know each other some more while the Alpha’s and Anne with Gemma sat around the table.  
  
Marcel was a part of the Silver Clan and thought of Alex as his Alpha so whenever he had the change he sought his approval by brushing past him to get some scent of his Alpha on him. Alex of course didn’t mine since it’s normal pack behavior and pulled Marcel into him to sooth the Alpha’s instinct. ‘’I don’t mind Mars.’’ He said and felt Marcel nod in his neck before scenting him. ‘’Thank you, Alpha.’’ Marcel said before sitting down.  
  
It’s not that Harry felt jealous, no he kinda did. He didn’t like it when others touched Alex, he is his Alpha. Alex of course, noticed Harry’s inner struggle and pulled him into a quick kiss to calm the Alpha down. Which Harry did as soon as he felt Alex’s lips on his.  
  
‘’So, Mars why don’t you tell them what happened?’’  
  
Marcel sighed and nodded. ‘’Well, then I think I’ll have to tell you how I met Scotty.’’  
  
_Ten years ago_  
  
Marcel was walking through the garden when he saw a little boy laying in the grass, covered in mud, next to their property. He ran to the boy to see if he was okay. ‘’Hey? Are you okay?’’ Marcel asked as he shook the boy lightly.  
  
‘’T- Thirsty.’’ The boy mumbled.  
  
Marcel nodded before picking the boy up and carrying him through the mansion into his room and laid him in bed, he was careful to not let a servant see him or else they would just betray him and tell his father anyway, he hated his father. He made sure the boy had enough to drink and to eat. ‘’What’s your name?’’ Marcel asked.  
  
The boy shivered. ‘’S- Scott Smith’’ He said with a soft voice.  
  
‘’Hmm Scott, my name is Marcel Styles.’’ Marcel grinned.  
  
Scott’s face went pale. ‘’S- Styles?’’ He asked, sounding terrified. 

‘’Hmm yeah? Is that a problem?’’ Marcel asked confused.  
  
Scott began to shiver. ‘’Please don’t kill me..’’ He whimpered, over and over again. ''Please don't..''  
  
Marcel looked even more confused now. ‘’I won’t kill you? Why the hell would I hurt you?’’  
  
‘’Because that’s what your family does, hunting me.’’  
  
‘’Huh, we’re not hunting anyone!’’ Marcel said, his voice a bit louder. ‘’Well no matter, you have to get into a bath because you’re covered in mud.’’  
  
‘’I can’t, because-‘’  
  
‘’Shut up will you? I’m trying to help you and you haven’t even thanked me, you really lack manners.’’ Marcel huffed as he lifted the Omega up again, he was very thin and easy to pick up.  
  
‘’N- No, please Marcel.’’ Scott pleaded but Marcel didn’t listen and drew a bath for him before undressing him and placing him in the bath. Scott relaxed when he felt the warm water embrace his muscles and skin. ‘’This feels nice.’’ He whispered, he hasn’t had a bath in years.  
  
Marcel began to shampoo him and that’s when his Silver ears and tail came into view. ‘’You have such a pretty coat.’’ Marcel hummed as he kept shampooing the tail. ''Never seen such a coat before.''  
  
‘’Are you going to turn me in so they can take it?’’ Scott asked.  
  
‘’What do you mean? You really don’t make any sense Scotty.’’  
  
‘’I’m a Silver Fox and your family hunts my kind and skin us, how can you not know that?’’ Scott snapped a little.  
  
Marcel eyes widened. ‘’What, we do?’’ He asked as Scott nodded. ‘’Did my family hurt you?’’ He asked again and Scott nodded. ‘’I’m from an Styles factory and somehow managed to escape.’’ Scott said. ‘’Please I don’t want to go back there…’’ He whimpered.  
  
Marcel nodded. ''You won’t I’ll make sure of it!’’ He said as he grinned at Scott.  
  
‘’You promise?’’ Scott whimpered and Marcel nodded. ‘’Promise, I’ll protect you forever and ever and even after that!’’ Marcel said. ''So can we be friends?''   
  
Just like that the two of them stayed together for weeks, Scott stayed in Marcel’s room and Marcel brought him all kinds of food that the boy has never even seen in his life. He learned more about Scott, how he was captured, together with his mother, at the age of five and has been there for four years. His mother got killed two years ago and he had to survive all on his own. There weren’t any showers , just a hose with freezing cold water in it that they spurted on them a few times a week. Scott sometimes cried during those stories and he had a lot of nightmares in the night and it broke Marcel’s heart, how could people be so cruel? And his family at that.  
  
People were horrible towards them, horrible, disgusting and cruel. They weren’t treated as human beings at all but just as an animal, a trophy for on the wall. His father talked to him and his brothers yesterday about their family and how the hunted Silver Foxes, even though Harry wasn’t interested in it, it was Edward that Marcel absolutely despised. Edward followed his father’s every step, coming back with stories about a captured Silver Fox and how he witnessed a skinning and felt proud of it, disgusting.   
  
The worst thing was that he woke up in the middle of the night feeling a horrible pain on the base of his cock. His father proudly told him that he was an Alpha and was experiencing a rut, it felt horrible but he got through it. Though that wasn’t even the worst part, no. The worst part was when his rut triggered Scott’s heat and that’s how the two of them mated, only at the age of fifteen and in Scott’s case fourteen. They were so young and almost didn't have a clue about what the hell happened though Marcel did know that he mated Scott and that Scott wasn't safe at all here, he had to get Scott somewhere safe, away from his fucked up family.   
  
He loved Scott with all his heart and he decided that the best they could do was run away, far away from here so Scotty would be safe. He had to protect his mate, even though he didn’t even properly understand this mating thing but his instinct knew and he followed his instinct in anyway.  So on his fifteenth birthday they packed their backs, well mostly Marcel's back because Scott didn't have any possessions, and ran away as far as they could go. It was about four days later that Alex found them, surprised at their situation. A Silver Fox with a Styles and even though Alex was so, so young he felt so mature already. Alex told him about his parents that had died over four years ago, along with his little brother but he just became the Alpha about two months ago, though he also said he acted as the Alpha for much longer but officially had his coronation two months ago.  
  
Marcel admired him so much, someone so young that was so cool and awesome. Some Hunters attacked them on their way but Alex defeated them all, a sixteen year old defeated all those bad people and Alex felt like a hero to him, he could totally see this person as his Alpha.   
  
‘’I can give you protection, but you must break all contact with your family.’’ Alex said to them. ''That includes not seeing them ever again.''  
  
Marcel nodded. ‘’Whatever it takes to keep him safe.’’ He said, Scott wanted to object of course but Marcel didn’t let him, he had to keep his mate safe.  
  
‘’I love you okay? Maybe we didn’t plan all of this but I love you and as your Alpha it is my duty to protect you, alright?’’ Marcel said as Scott nodded and thanked his Alpha for protecting him.  
  
‘’Alright, follow me.’’ Alex said. ‘’I have to warn you though, do not betray me in any way Marcel, I know you won’t since you have your mate but if you ever hesitate about that family of yours-‘’  
  
‘’I’m sorry to interrupt, Alpha but I hate my family, I find them disgusting, horrible and cruel. My mate will always stand before such people like that, of course Harry doesn’t take part in it and so doesn’t my mother or my little sister but still they did not oppose to it either, I don’t care about insensitive people like that.’’  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Now that that’s cleared, you won’t live in the village, because only Silvers are accepted to live there and you're not a Silver, but you will live in a part of the cave, it’s a part where people live under my protection that aren’t a Silver Fox but do live with other Silver Foxes, that can be kids, mates or parents. .’’  
  
Marcel nodded. ‘’Thank you so much.’’ He said.  
  
Alex gave him a home which he could share with Scott, of course Marcel had to work to earn some money to buy supplements and other stuff but it wasn’t that hard, also other people would help out and everyone was so nice to each other. He already felt home, more than he ever felt before in the place he grew up in. This was his home, together with Scott.  
  
_Flashback ends_  
  
‘’So, yeah. That’s what happened.’’ Marcel said.  
  
‘’I’m so sorry.’’ Anne said straight away as Marcel finished talking.  
  
‘’Mom, it’s not your fault okay?’’  Marcel tried to reassure her, it’s not like she could stand up against Desmond either.  
  
‘’I’m still so sorry.’’ She said trough her tears.

Marcel stood up and walked around the table to hug his mom. ‘’I’m the one who has to be sorry, alright? Not you.’’ He said. Anne didn’t reply but just embraced her child back.  
  
‘’You can all just blame me since I did not allow him to contact you.’’ Alex shrugged.  
  
Marcel shook his head. ‘’You’ve done so much for me and I’m so thankful for that.’’ He said. ''Ever since you found us , you've helped me.''  
  
Alex shook his head. ‘’You don’t have to thank me and now you don’t need to hide anymore.’’ Alex said.  
  
Marcel nodded and looked at his brother, he misses his brother a lot and he can see how much Harry grew up. Harry's a father now, so that means he's an Uncle... ‘’Harry, why don’t you introduce me to my nephews and niece.’’  
  
Harry smirked. ‘’Of course, let’s go.’’ He said as he stood up and motioned to Marcel to follow him. Marcel nodded and placed a kiss on his mother’s head and also on Gemma’s cheek. Even though she didn’t really remember him completely she still knew he was her brother.  
  
Harry, Alex and Marcel walked into the living room seeing the pups terrorize Scott. ‘’They like him.’’ Louis grinned to them.  
  
Marcel walked to Louis first. ‘’Nice to meet you, I’m Marcel.’’  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Harry with straight hair, yep, I’m Louis.’’ He said. ‘’Pleasure to meet you.’’  
  
Scotty watched with widened eyes, Louis wasn’t submissive at all and very straight forward.  
  
Marcel chuckled. ‘’Feisty one.’’  
  
‘’You don’t even know half of it.’’ Harry groaned and sat next to Louis and pulled Katan in his lap, who didn’t wanted to sit in daddy’s lap but in mommy’s lap. ‘’No, you’re always in his lap, daddy wants some cuddles too.’’ He cooed to the pup and pulled the pouting pup into his broad chest.  Scott chuckled and looked down at the sleeping Ailene in his lap, he just met these pups but he already knew that Ailene was the lazy one. He felt himself being lifted up and straight into Marcel’s lap. ‘’So who’s the little lady over here?’’ Marcel asked from over his shoulder. ‘’This is Ailene.’’ Scott answered. ‘’She cute but very lazy.’’  
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’That’s true.’’ He said while cuddling Katan more into him who wasn’t enjoying it at all. Ethan noticed his sibling in distress and clawed at Harry’s shirt. ‘’Wow, what’s wrong with you?’’ Harry asked. ‘’Do you want daddies attention too?’’ He said as he also picked Ethan up to smother him.  
  
The others all looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. He was getting clawed an bitten by Ethan and still didn't had a clue that Ethan tried to help Katan, though of course he's still a puppy himself and way to weak. ‘’What’s wrong with him.’’ Scott whispered to Louis.  
  
‘’Please ignore my idiot mate.’’ Louis whispered back.  
  
The rest of the day they all talked some more about the past and about some useless stuff. The pups got a lot of attention from Scott and Marcel, though when it was time for the pups to feed Louis took them all back to the nursery so they could also take a nap afterwards. He also said he wouldn’t come back down since he wouldn’t leave his pups alone upstairs and luckily everyone else understood and said their goodbye’s to Louis. Scott really liked Louis and felt calm in his presents so he felt a bit sad when Louis left with the pups.  
  
After that, the rest of them all ate dinner though Alex decided to eat with Louis upstairs and took some food with him. He also did it one purpose so that the Styles family could talk it out some more, something that wasn’t really his business.  
  
After dinner Marcel decided it was enough for today and said to go home, of course not without giving his mother and siblings a very strong hug. ‘’You’re always welcome here, the both of you.’’ Anne said as she smiled at Scott and Marcel. ''So visit some more.''  
  
‘’Thanks mom, we will.’’ Marcel smiled back before waving them off and walking out the front door.  
  
‘’He has grown up so much.’’ Anne whispered. ‘’So much, Harry.’’  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, I’m going back upstairs mom.’’ He said.  
  
She nodded. ‘’Give my grandchildren a kiss each, please.’’  
  
‘’I will!’’ He smirked as he walked up the stairs to his mates, his pups, his family.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	34. As long as I'm in your thoughts, my heart will always be with you

Today was the day their parents died ten years ago so Louis and Alex were both a bit down. They wanted to stay the night at their old house in the woods so Harry packed their bags and those of the pups. They were now heading to the car, where Diane was already waiting for them.   
  
Louis’ never visited his father’s or mother’s grave since he never knew they even had one so today was the first time for him to visit them. Though his mother isn’t buried there and only his father, it didn’t matter to Louis since he never had a change to visit their graves. ‘’You okay?’’ Harry asked.   
  
Louis nodded, he was just a bit emotional. ‘’Yeah, thanks Haz.’’   
  
Louis wasn’t the only one that was feeling down since Alex was acting the same, a bit depressing actually. They arrived at the house so Harry brought the bags inside while Louis and Alex carried the pups inside. Harry had some movers move the crib of the pups over here earlier so they could sleep in their own familiar crib tonight, wrapped up in their own scents. ‘’You two can go alright?’’ Harry said. ‘’I’m watching over them.’’

Alex smiled and kissed his Alpha mate to thank him, followed by Louis doing the same. ‘’Thanks Haz.’’ Louis whispered into the Alpha’s chest.  
  
‘’No problem, love.’’ Harry said and kissed the Omega’s forehead.   
  
The siblings went outside to where Alex had buried their father. ‘’Hey dad.’’ He said and crouched down in front of the grave. Louis kneeled next to his brother while tracing the carved letters that were carved into the stone with his fingers. ‘’You really made it yourself..’’ Louis whispered with teary eyes.   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Yeah, I never touched it afterwards. I could have given them a more fancier grave but I know that mom and dad would think this is enough.’’ He said.   
  
‘’They would like this much better, like when you drew something as a gift they would like it more than if you bought something, since you made it yourself.’’ Louis said.  
  
Alex nodded as his own vision got blurry, he missed his mother and father a lot. He felt Louis’ hand curl into his. ‘’I miss them too.’’ Louis whispered.   
  
‘’Dad, It’s already been ten years hasn’t it?’’ Alex chuckled through his tears. ‘’Silver foxes are free now dad, I did it..’’ He cried. ‘’Though in the end it didn’t save you or mom… I miss you both a lot and I’ll promise you that I’ll look after Lou for the rest of my life.’’  
  
Louis was silently crying next to him, he wanted to say so much to them, so much.. He had so much to say about the last ten years. ‘’Mom, dad even though it’s the first time I’m visiting your grave… I want you to know that I always thought about the both of you and silently always wished you were still with me,’’ Louis paused to wipe some tears away, though they just returned again. ‘’so you could help me when I needed you or sing me to sleep when I had a stupid nightmare again.’’   
  
‘’I felt so lonely for so long, though Johannah and Mark did a great job in raising me and the best thing is that I was able to meet Al again.’’ He said and felt Alex tighten his hold on his hand. ‘’Maybe one day we’ll meet again too. We have four beautiful pups that will grow up in a normal world mom, dad. Please watch over them too.’’  
  
Louis didn’t say anything more, he had more to say but just couldn’t talk for now and turned to cry into Alex’s chest. The Alpha was crying too while embracing his little brother. ‘’They’re so proud of you Lou, they must be.’’ Alex whispered.   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’More of you though since you solved the problem every Silver Fox was struggling with, surviving.’’   
  
The two of them sat at their parents grave for another hour before Alex said he was going to head inside again. Louis wanted to stay for a little more and Alex knew that the Omega wanted to say more to their parents, though not in his presence and he respected that. Louis started crying again. ‘’Mom, the day you were taken you pinky promised me to never leave me right?’’ He said through his tears. ‘’I’m wondering though if you’re here right now, watching me.’’   
  
‘’You know, at first I was mad at all of you since I thought you just sacrificed yourself for nothing, just for me. But now that I have my own pups I understand it, I would walk through fire for them and mom, dad… I’m so sorry I always blamed you for dying and leaving me alone, but you just did what any parent would do to protect their pup.’’   
  
Louis sighed, it felt so food to empty his heart like this. ‘’I always was so miserable and felt so alone so I drowned myself in books so I could escape the reality for a while, escape this cruel world. I want to be like you two in the future, and raise my pups just like you did with so much love and care.’’ He ended his talk with a little bow before standing up and walking back to the house.   
  
_‘’No matter what happens Lou, I’ll always be there when you need me.’’_   
  
Louis turned around as fast as he could before his eyes widened. ‘’Mom?’’ Louis couldn’t explain what he saw, it was something like a light golden glow.   
_  
‘’Pinky promise.’’_   
  
Louis nodded as he cried, was he hallucinating?    
  
_‘’Goodbyes are not forever, goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean I’ll miss you and until we meet again, I love you.’’_  
  
The golden glow suddenly vanished and Louis rubbed his eyes, thinking he just dreamed that just now. ‘’What the hell?’’ He mumbled to himself and smiled at his parents graves. ‘’Well, until we meet again then.’’ He said as his tears shifted to a small smile and he walked back into the house.   
  
Harry smiled at him. ‘’You okay love?’’   
  
Louis nodded and smiled back. ‘’Yes, actually I am.’’ He said and walked upstairs, ignoring Harry’s raised eyebrow. He laid back on his bed while closing his eyes and thinking back to the days that he still lived here together with his family.   
  
~  
  
Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, it was now December and the pups were just over four months old. Ethan is the most liveliest out of all the pups, followed by Daniel, Katan and then Ailene. She still slept the most of all of them and if you dared to wake her up then she'll make your life a living hell. Katan did lessen in peeping for Louis but still was in Louis’ arms most of the time, it was a mommy's pup and no one was going to change that.  Daniel played a lot with his fathers, mostly roughly with them since he was an Alpha puppy, but was very sweet and loving towards his mother, he never ever did something that Louis didn’t like, though Ethan… Well Ethan was a little monster, biting, pulling on your hair and made a lot more progress than the other pups, sometimes he babbled something that weren’t really words but the pup was trying. It's early for a puppy to babble already, though Louis' puppy's weren't exactly normal anyway.  
  
Louis just fed them all and changed the diapers on the pups that needed it and placed them in their playpen, that almost covered the whole nursery. It was decorated with all sort of toys. Balls, stuffed animals (a lot of stuffed animals), some toys that played music or toys that just made a hell lot of noise. But they all enjoyed it so Louis wouldn't complain and let his pups have fun and play as much as they wanted to. 

‘’Ethan!’’ Louis scolded the pup that was trying to eat Daniel’s hand. ‘’Do not eat your brother, young man.’’   
  
Ethan smiled at his mother as he happily squealed at his mother as his deep blue eyes were shining with happiness.   
  
‘’No is no, don’t you dare test your mommy.’’ He said sternly.   
  
Daniel thought his mother was mad at him and started sniffling, mommy never yells at him. Louis immediately rushed to his side and picked the puppy up. ‘’Oh no darling, not you puppy.’’ He said as he kissed his gorgeous puppy’s face. ‘’No, you’re perfect, absolutely perfect for mommy.’’ He said.  
  
Daniel soon stopped crying and changing into giggles each times his mommy kissed him somewhere. ‘’I love you puppy.’’ Louis whispered before he placed him back with his siblings. He had to do some homework, though it wasn’t hard or anything, nope he still got his A’s.   
  
Niall didn’t do any work for his homeschooling so Liam decided it wasn’t worth it and let him drop out. And the two of them went out more frequently and each time Louis came back his Alpha’s praised him and felt so proud of him of going out more. The greatest thing he did was leaving the pups together with Alex and Harry to have a date together since they never went out together, like on a date. But Niall wanted to watch over the pups and even though they were only gone for an hour, it was still an hour and Niall kept updating him every five minutes. Every message said, pups are still sleeping. But it made him happy that he had such a friend that went along with his craziness.  
  
...

His mother and father were coming to visit in an hour so he was cleaning a little and making sure the pups were well fed and clean. Johannah and Mark visited them already a few times though the pups were mostly sleeping every time but now they’re all wide awake and ready to make their grandma a little crazy. Anne and Johannah enjoyed each other’s company a lot and considered each other friends by now so that was also very good and Mark, well he was still very protective of Louis and still had his argument with Alex.  
  
An hour later Johannah walked into their room followed by Mark. ‘’Where are my grandpups?’’ She asked happily.  
  
Louis smiled and first went to her to give her a hug. ‘’Mom.’’ He said into her embrace.  
  
‘’Hello sweetie, how have you been?’’ She asked before kissing the top of his head.  
  
‘’I’m good.’’   
  
She petted his head and made her way into the nursery as Mark hugged Louis too. ‘’Hello dad.’’ Louis said while being crushed by his dad’s strong embrace. ‘’You okay?’’ Mark asked and Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, perfectly fine.’’   
  
‘’Good, if they don’t treat you properly, you come to my alright?’’ Mark commanded. ''I'll beat them up.''  
  
_‘Yes, Alpha’_ Louis thought though managed to shake it out of his head. ‘’Yes, dad.’’ He said as he smiled.  
  
‘’Alright, now show me the little rascals.’’ Mark said.  
  
Louis led him towards the room into the nursery where his mom was already playing with Katan who was loving his grandmother’s attention. ‘’Lou, he’s so precious!’’ She said.  
  
Katan was giggling like there was no tomorrow and Ethan was in the corner looking at them with a, not so good look, in his eyes. He was look at them like stop touching him or I’ll eat your hand. Mark though, liked the puppy and picked Ethan up.   
  
‘’Hello strong little cub.’’ He said to the pup who growled a little at his grandfather who just laughed it off.   
  
Ailene was watching her grandparents give attention to her brother’s but not her? That’s no fair! ‘’Oh Ai.’’ Louis said as he picked the crying pup up. ‘’Don’t cry my baby girl.’’ Louis shushed as he rocked her slightly.  Daniel was waiting patiently until he got his attention and eventually Johannah picked him up and placed Katan back in their playpen and Katan wasnimmediately being attack by Ethan who pulled the pup in his arms and laid on him, almost crushing his little brother.   
  
‘’Be careful.’’ Louis told Ethan as he petted the pups head and placed Ailene back with her brothers. ‘’He’s a bit more fragile than you, you Alpha puppy.’’   
  
Daniel was playing peekaboo with Johannah and the pup’s giggled were even heard in the  bedroom.  ‘’His giggles are heard through my whole mansion!’’ Harry smiled as he walked into the nursery and gave Louis a peck on the lips. ‘’Hello Johannah and Mark.’’   
  
‘’Don’t touch my son.’’ Mark grumbled back.  
  
‘’Yes sir!’’ Harry said and saluted him.  
  
‘’Mark, love, he can kiss his mate as much as he wants.’’ Johannah scolded him.  
  
Mark groaned and sat next to Johannah. ‘’Technically, they haven't mated yet.’’   
  
‘’Dad…’’ Louis groaned.  
  
Mark chuckled. ‘’Sorry Lou, but it’s true. When is your heat?’’   
  
‘’Less than three months.’’ Louis said, he was so nervous for his heat because he had to leave his pups for more than four days and how the fuck was he going to do that, he needed his pups and already had trouble with leaving them for more than an hour.   
  
Mark nodded. ‘’Who looks after the pups then?’’   
  
‘’Niall, Zayn and Liam.’’ Harry answered. ‘’And either Alex or I can check up on them regularly.’’  
  
Mark chuckled. ‘’You think that you’re able to leave Louis during his heat? Are you crazy, an Alpha is most protective of his mate when his mate is in heat, there’s no way you’ll leave the room.’’   
  
‘’Well, I’ve spent heats with other Omega’s and never had trouble with leav-‘’ Before Harry could finish his sentence Louis hit him on the head.  
  
‘’You spent heats with other Omega’s?’’ He asked through gritted teeth. ‘’Are you cheeseballs kidding me now?’’ He growled towards Harry with jealousy in his eyes.   
  
And it was at that moment that Harry knew he fucked up. ‘’Uh, Lou..’’ He tried defending himself but how? ‘’It’s not like I had any-‘’  
  
‘’Oh, you didn’t have any feelings for them huh? Well then I didn’t have any feelings for the other Alpha’s that I let fuck me.’’ Louis blurted out, he never even did anything with another  Alpha but it was just to spice Harry.   
  
‘’You what?!’’ Mark and Harry both blurted out at the same time. And he did not think clearly since his father was also in the room. ‘’Who was it? I’ll kill him.’’ Mark growled.  
  
‘’No, I will kill him.’’ Harry growled back, his eyes glowing red. ‘’No one touches the mother of my pups.’’   
  
Alex stood confused in the doorway, why was Mark growling and Johannah just comforting Daniel and why were Harry’s eyes glowing red? And why did Louis has his _‘I’m fucking angry.’_ Look on his face.  
  
Alex decided to first calm Harry down since he was scaring little Katan, though Ethan was clearly enjoying himself. He placed his hand on Harry shoulder and pulled the Alpha into his chest. ‘’Shhh, calm down love.’’ He whispered in Harry’s ear and felt the Alpha calm down immediately. ‘’Mark, can you please stop growling too? It’s scaring Katan a bit.’’ He asked and Mark stopped too.   
  
Ethan was shielding Katan by sitting in front of the other pup that was whimpering in Ethan’s back but got picked up by Louis since he couldn’t stay away from his pup that was in distress. ‘’Shhh Katan, it’s okay.’’ He shushed the crying puppy. ‘’Mommy’s here.’’   
  
Ethan was pouting, he had everything under control down here, but no, mommy had to steal Katan again. ‘’BA!’’ He yelled in the room.   
  
Alex, Harry,  and Mark all looked confused at the pup. ‘’Ba?’’ They all asked at the same time. ‘’What the hell does ‘ba’ mean?’’ Mark asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. ‘’How would I know, that puppy is beyond my specialty.’’   
  
‘’So, care to explain what happened just now?’’ Alex asked as Louis walked out the nursery and into the bedroom to calm Katan down a little.   
  
Johannah smiled at him and placed Daniel next to Ailene, that was clearly ignoring the growling Alpha’s and was playing with the fluffy unicorn that Harry bought her. ‘’Harry talked about helping Omega’s through their heat, which made Louis jealous and angry so Louis also talked about some Alpha’s he had intercourse with in the past.’’ She said.  
  
‘’Oh.’’ Alex said.  
  
‘’Oh?’’ Harry repeated. ‘’You don’t care about other Alpha’s touching him?’’  
  
‘’Of course I do, whenever someone else touches him then they’re dead but Lou was just provoking you guys.’’ Alex chuckled. ‘’He gave his virginity to you, you idiot.’’   
  
Oh yeah, Harry can still remember it clearly when he first entered the Omega, his beautiful Omega. ‘’Oh, I knew that.’’   
  
‘’Yes you did but your Alpha got the better of you again, how do expect me to train you if you can’t control yourself now already?’’ Alex sighed.  
  
‘’When it comes to Louis, I can never control myself…’’ Harry admitted.   
  
Louis walked back into the room with a happy Katan in his arms, the puppy calmed down. ‘’Sorry Haz..’’ Louis said.   
  
Harry was at his side immediately, prepping kisses all over his face. He heard Mark growl _‘don’t touch him’_ behind him but right now he didn’t care. ‘’I’m sorry, I never cared about those Omega’s, not at all! Only you Lou, I only care about you and I only love you alright?’’ Harry said. ‘’And Alex of course but you’re the only Omega for me, mine.’’ He growled possessively as he pulled Louis into an embrace. He was hearing two different purrs, that of his mate and that of his puppy. Katan was enjoying every bit of attention the pup could get, especially from Louis but sometimes also from his fathers.   
  
Louis nodded in his chest. ‘’I know, and I lied about the Alpha’s..’’   
  
‘’I know, I know.’’   
  
The two of them cuddled again for a while before breaking apart and talked some with Johannah and Mark. Afterwards they all played some more with the pups until they were worn out and ready for a nap so Louis changed them and placed them in their crib and saw Ailene and Katan dozing off already. ‘’Good night, my loves.’’ He whispered as he touched each puppy and gave them all a kiss.   
  
Johannah and Mark stayed for dinner but had to go home afterwards since they had to drive home again, though Harry did offer them a room but they rather went home. Louis waved them off before sighing deeply. ‘’I’m so tired.’’ He mumbled.   
  
‘’Then go to bed, love’’ Harry said. ‘’Alex will come with you.’’   
  
‘’Yes, I will Lou, let’s go.’’ Alex smirked, he wanted to fuck Louis so badly right now.   
  
‘’No, no, no! I’m tired Al.’’ Louis groaned as Alex lifted him up.   
  
‘’Don’t care, just lay there and let me fuck you.’’ He whispered in his ear.  
  
‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ Louis said and hid his face in the Alpha’s neck, he fucking did it again.   
  
...  
  
Alex entered the room while kisses Louis fiercely. Claiming his mouth and growling into it while slowly making his way over to the bed and letting himself fall backwards so Louis was hovering above him.   
  
Alex’s hands slipped into the Omega’s pants and pulled it down so Louis’ blue panties were revealed. His hands slid up again, under his shirt and pulled it off, followed by Louis’ pants. ‘’Why am I the only who’s naked right now?’’ Louis said and blushed.   
  
‘’Are you blushing baby bro?’’ Alex smirked as he licked his lips, like Louis was a little bunny that he was going to devour, which he kinda was going to do.   
  
He pulled his own shirt off, and pulled his pants down. His cock was already hard and trying to force his way out of his boxers. His hands came around Louis head and tangled in his hair so he could push the Omega towards his cock. ‘’Suck.’’ He commanded as Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ He answered, again,  as he pulled Alex’s boxers down, seeing the cock spring free in front of him. Louis bit his lip before taking the head in his mouth and sucking hard on it, earning praises from his Alpha. His tongue circled around the head and into the slit while his hand played with the Alpha’s balls. ‘’More Lou.’’ Alex grunted and pushed Louis’ head down so his cock went deeper in Louis' throat.  
  
Louis felt Alex’ cock sliding deeper in his throat, almost making him gag. Some tears were forming in his eyes as he took his Alpha’s cock deeper and deeper, having some saliva drip down his chin. ‘’So good Lou, so good.’’ Alex grunted and started thrusting in his Omega’s mouth. ‘’Good boy.’’ He praised him.   
  
Louis took it, his Alpha was praising him so he was doing good, he was good for his Alpha. His own slick was slowly dripping out of his hole and down his leg, he was so tired ten minutes ago but now he needed to have something in him, his Alpha’s cock had to be in him. Alex pulled his cock out of his mouth and slid his hand under the Omega’s chin so Louis could look up and straight into his eyes. ‘’What do you want my love?’’ He asked.  
  
‘’Fuck me right now, Alpha.’’ Louis begged.   
  
‘’Without prep love?’’ He smirked as he saw Louis nod his head.   
  
‘’Alright love, hands and knees, like your Alpha’s likes it best.’’   
  
Louis shifted straight away to his hands and knees and pulled his cheeks apart so he could present his slick hole to his Alpha. ‘’I’m ready Alpha.’’ He whimpered. Alex smirked and placed the head of his cock against Louis hole and slowly entered him, feeling his cock slip inside. ‘’Such a good slut you are Lou, for me, for your Alpha.’’   
  
‘’Yes!’’ Louis whined as he felt Alex enter him more and more, deeper and deeper until the Alpha's balls slapped against his skin so the alpha’s cock was fully in him right now.  ‘’And you’re mine, my bitch.’’ Alex growled as he started trusting forcefully into him making Louis whimper and moan with each thrust. Alex was avoiding his prostate on purpose, teasing him. ‘’Alpha, please.’’ He moaned.  
  
‘’What do you want, Lou?’’ He asked and slowed his hips a little so Louis could actually talk.  
  
‘’Please, go as hard as you want Alpha!’’   
  
‘’Hmm? You sure Lou?’’ He grinned.  
  
‘’Ugh, Alex fuck me for real already!’’ Louis growled impatiently and felt Alex snap his hips into him straight away into his prostate making him widen his eyes from the burning pain he felt. ‘’Alex!’’ He cried out as the Alpha went harder with each thrust, forcing Louis more into the mattress with each thrust.  Louis was lying flat on his front and Alex was lying on his back while thrusting into him. ‘’I love you so much Lou.’’ Alex grunted in the Omega’s ear.  Louis wanted to answer but just couldn’t get a word out of his mouth, only moans and whimpers. ‘’Ah. too- ah.!’’ He moaned.  
  
Alex went at it for much longer, hearing Louis’ moans were the best and it turned him on even more, forcing him to go harder and faster until Louis couldn’t even moan anymore. ‘’You know you can’t come without permission right Lou?’’ He smirked as he slowed his thrust down a little  
  
Louis didn’t even answer and just hummed through his moans.   
  
‘’But you have my permission now, love.’’ He said before smirking and angling himself a little better, Louis was still lying on his front and Alex pushed himself up from the Omega back's and hammered into his prostate with each slow but hard thrust. ‘’Oh!’’ Louis moaned and came right away with a loud cry.   
  
Alex felt his knot forming on the base of his cock making him grunt even more with each thrust. He bit down on the back of Louis’ neck, not breaking the skin since they couldn’t bond just yet and forced his fat knot into his little brother’s slick hole. ‘’I love you, so much.’’ Alex whispered when he dropped down on the Omega’s back.   
  
Louis was trying to catch his breath. ‘’Love.. you.. too.’’ He said while puffing.   
  
Alex rolled them on their sides so he could spoon the Omega and nose his neck while nipping and sucking on it. Louis could finally breath normally after a few minutes. ‘’That was so good.’’ He whispered.  
  
‘’Hmm you’re still awake huh?’’ Alex smirked and kissed the top of his head.  
  
‘’Barely..’’ He whimpered as he felt Alex’s knot shoot cum into him.   
  
‘’Go to sleep, my love.’’ Alex whispered and circled his arms around Louis. Louis hummed before drifting off again with his Alpha plastered against his back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So little question... Do you guys believe in ghost? Because I totally do and I'm very curious to know what you guys think about it.
> 
> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	35. Adventure out until you find something worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you again for all the support, kudos and comments. Especially since it's my first fix so for me it feels like a lot. XD 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Today Louis and Niall are going to the park together with Katan and Daniel while Harry takes care of Ailene and Alex of Ethan. So not only was Louis nervous since he’s taking two pups out into the big bad world but he’s leaving two pups behind. ‘’It’s all going to be okay Lou.’’ Harry groaned. ‘’Ailene is going to sleep and Ethan is going to bite Alex all over just like always.’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’I’ll call you though, you better not ignore it because I’ll run back to kick your ass.’’ Louis said, squinting his eyes at his Alpha. He kissed Ailene nose and rubbed their noses together a few times. ‘’Mommy’s going out for a little, I love you little princess.’’ He said making Ailene squeal before she gave a little lick on Louis’ cheek.   
  
‘’Ethan’s already with Alex in his office while ‘playing’ with the dolphin.’’ Harry said.   
  
‘’What? We shouldn’t let him play with any stuffed animals since he’s ripping everything apart and giving pieces to everyone.’’ Louis groaned. ‘’Come here Daniel, let’s get you dressed warm enough.’’ He said as he pulled a lot of stuff out the closet, it was November and it was cold.  
  
‘’Yeah, I got a bear’s leg yesterday.’’   
  
Niall knocked on the door before slamming it open. ‘’Alright where is my favorite puppy so we can go?’’ He said as he already spotted Daniel and ran to the pup to lift him up. ‘’Here is my favorite!’’ Niall giggled, making Daniel giggle too. ‘’And you’re already dressed to go out to play!’’   
  
Louis picked Katan up, that was still sleeping and smiled down at the pup before putting some warmer clothes on him too and a little beanie, specially made for Katan with the words; _Mommy’s puppy_ on it. . ‘’Well, let’s go then.’’ Louis sighed.   
  
‘’Yes!’’ Niall happily said as he already walked out with Daniel in a giggling fit. ‘’Such a happy pup, you are.’’ Niall cooed.  
  
Louis said his goodbye’s to Harry with a kiss before catching up with Niall who was already walking ahead because if he stopped to wait for Louis his Omega friend would hesitate to go out and he wasn’t going to stay in now. Louis and Niall putted their coats on and walked out, already seeing Diane waiting on them.  They greeted her so she bowed to them and motioned for them to get in, since she couldn’t talk so she had to use gestures. Louis and Niall nodded and climbed into the backseat of the car. They told her to drive to the West Park so she did and when they arrived, Louis of course had his doubts.   
  
‘’Let’s go Lou.’’ Niall said as he already opened the door.  
‘  
’W- wait Ni..’’ Louis mumbled, yes he was hesitating again.  
  
Niall sighed. ‘’Think of your pups Lou, do you think they want to stay inside forever?’’ He asked. ‘’When you take them into the garden they’re so happy and giggly, all of them, even lazy Ailene.’’   
  
Louis giggled, because it’s true she is so lazy. ‘’Okay.’’ He breathed in and out. ‘’I can do this.’’   
  
Niall nodded. ‘’We’ll just walk around the park and we’ll go back alright?’’ He said. ‘’It’s a bit too cold to stay out too long anyway.’’   
  
‘’Yeah, just a walk.’’ Louis sighed and followed Niall out.   
  
Daniel was happily looking around and squealing a little in Niall’s arms while Katan was inside Louis coat for more warmth and sucking on his dummy. They told Diane to wait here for them and that they’ll be back soon. She nodded and gestured to them that she’ll find a parking spot on the other side of the road.  Niall and Louis were slowly walking around, seeing a lot more mother’s and father’s with puppies then they thought they would see. Louis shivered, it was really chilly. ‘’It’s chilly, damn.’’ He said and felt someone pull him into a chest. ‘’Then should I warm you up?’’ An Alpha asked, and this voice was so familiar, this France accent.   
  
Louis turned around and his eyes widened. _‘Of fucking course, I have a stalker..’_ He thought. ‘’Uh, no thank you?’’ He said and curled his arms around Katan protectively.   
  
The Alpha before him was Maxwell Chavier?, Chavila? Cha- _something_? Ah, he didn’t fucking remember.  The Alpha smiled, and he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it was a pretty smile though somehow it annoyed the fuck out of him. ‘’Are you like stalking me?’’ Louis asked. Niall felt intimidated by the other Alpha and hid a bit behind Louis, who was glad he did so Daniel was safely behind him as well.   
  
Maxwell chuckled. ‘’Unfortunately no, I’m on my way to a meeting and it’s faster through this park but then I scented you so I came to say hello.’’ He smiled.   
  
Louis growled. ‘’Well, don’t.’’  
  
‘’Are those your pups?’’ He asked, making Louis growl.   
  
‘’Don’t come closer to my pups.’’   
  
Maxwell didn’t look intimidated by his growl at all and approached Daniel who was hiding in Niall’s chest, his mommy didn’t like this person so he didn’t either. ‘’Hello there, aren’t you the cute one?’’ He smiled at the pup and felt a hand grab his forearm.   
  
‘’Didn’t you hear me? Do not come close to my pups.’’ Louis growled and heard Katan whimper from inside his coat.   
  
Maxwell looked at the Omega’s hand that was holding on to his forearm before smirking. He turned around and circled his arm around Louis waist and pulled the Omega into him, holding him tightly against his chest. ‘’Let go of me!’’ Louis whimpered in the Alpha’s chest as Katan was whimpering between them. Though somehow Katan’s whimpering stopped and turned into purrs. Maxwell was radiating Alpha pheromones like crazy that somehow calmed the pup down and made Louis’ head fuzzy, what the hell was he doing? ‘’What are you doing?’’ He whined because he couldn’t even move. This Alpha’s was way, way too strong, probably coming close to Alex's ridiculous strength and for some reason he didn’t want to break apart.   
  
‘’Calming the both of you down.’’ He whispered before breaking apart. ‘’Now, I have to go right now so take it easy alright?’’ He smiled again, damn that smile. His hand cupped Louis cheeks and pecked his forehead and lightly petted Katan’s back as he turned around and smiled at Niall. ‘’You do not have to fear me.’’ He said to the Omega Wolf. ‘’Not meaning any harm.’’ He said as he petted Niall’s head who was frozen on the spot, before lightly petting Daniel too. ‘’See you later.’’ He said to them before he walked off, leaving two Omega’s standing perplexed in a park.   
  
‘’What just happened?’’ Louis asked.   
  
Niall shook his head. ‘’I don’t know, I get these weird feeling from him,  a little like Alex though I know Alex and I’m not scared of him but this Alpha does scare me..’’ Niall whimpered.   
  
Louis embraced the Omega and kissed his temple. ‘’I have no clue what he was doing to me or Katan but it calmed me down straight away, it’s scary.’’ He admitted. ‘’I’m still feeling fuzzy.’’   
  
‘’Let’s just finish this walk and go home.’’ Niall said. Daniel calmed down too now that his mother calmed down and enjoyed everything again.   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah, let’s go.’’   
  
They finished their walk and after an hour decided it was enough for now and walked back to the car en got in. Diane drove them back to the mansion and parked the car before stepping out and opening the door for the Omega’s. They thanked her and told her she could take the rest of the day off.   
  
Louis knew you could scent the other Alpha on him so decided to take a quick shower together with Katan so his alpha’s wouldn’t go crazy. He got out of the shower after he was sure that you couldn’t scent the other Alpha on him or Katan anymore. He didn’t bother to put some pants on so walked around in his panties. He got out the bathroom, seeing five pairs of eyes switching their attention to him. ‘’Uh, why are all of you here?’’ He asked.   
  
Harry, Alex, Zayn, Liam and Niall were all lounging around in their bedroom. ‘’Lou, can you put on some pants?’’ Alex asked.   
  
Louis looked down before blushing since Liam and Zayn were also in the room and he even saw Zayn lick his lips. ‘’Don’t you dare.’’ Harry growled.  
  
‘’I would love to see Zayn fucking him though.’’ Niall blurted out.   
  
Alex and Harry both growled. ‘’No fucking way, he belongs to us.’’ Alex growled. 

‘’And me!’’ Niall pouted, why did they always forget him, Louis belonged to him too.   
  
Louis turned around to grab some pants and when he turned around he saw Alex and Harry both face palming themselves. ‘’What?’’ Louis asked, completely oblivious.   
  
‘’Why would you turn around while you’re in panties, without pants on and show your glorious, big ass to everybody.’’ Harry groaned, he felt so horny now.   
  
‘’Because he has a nice ass and can show it as much as he wants.’’ Niall said.   
  
Alex shook his head. ‘’Not to other Alpha’s, you dummy.’’

‘’We already have an Omega and we don’t need another.’’ Liam sighed as he pulled Niall in his lap. ‘’This is all we need.’’ He smirked in the back of Niall’s neck.   
  
Louis rolled his eyes and walked into the nursery to bring Katan to his siblings who were napping in the crib, he had to feed them still but he couldn’t wake them right now. Though Katan was already hungry so he decided to nurse him right now and the other pups later. While nursing the pup Niall walked into the room, probably went to look for him. ‘’Oh, sorry Lou.’’ He whispered. ‘’I was coming to look for you.’’   
  
Louis smiled as he rocked the pup in his arms while humming softly. ‘’Don’t worry Ni, he’s almost done anyway but he was hungry so I had to feed him.’’   
  
Niall nodded. ‘’I’ll be back with the others, we want to go out for dinner tonight.’’ He said. ‘’Want to come?’’   
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’I’m tired already so you guys just go.’’   
  
‘’Okay Lou, I love you.’’   
  
‘’I love you too Ni.’’ Louis smiled and heard the others talk a little about who was coming with them. Harry, Zayn, Liam and Niall all decided to go but Alex was hesitant, he didn’t want to leave Louis here alone so decided to stay here.   
  
The others headed out right away since it was already pretty late while Alex was going to check up one Louis. He entered the nursery and saw Louis sleeping with Katan in his arms, also asleep. He smiled and grabbed a blanket to cover the Omega up. The other three pups were still sleeping so he decided to just do some work, though not in his office but just in the bedroom so he could always go to the pups if they needed him.   
  
~  
  
Louis woke up hearing Ethan cry for him. Katan was still sleeping in his arms with some milk dried on his chin. Louis smiled and wiped it off before placing Katan in the crib and picked Ethan up. ‘’Shhh, puppy.’’ He cooed and sat back down with the pup. Ethan was hungry since he was nosing Louis covered nipple while whining a little. ‘’You hungry puppy?’’ He asked as he revealed his nipple to the pup who latched onto it straight away.   
  
‘’I take that as a yes.’’ Louis chuckled as he started humming for the pup. Ethan was sucking a little too hard and was a little too hasty. ‘’Slow down a little Ethan.’’ He mumbled and felt Ethan biting his nipple. ‘’No, don’t.’’ He said sternly to the pup who was just grinning at him. He sighed, he was too tired for this.   
  
He woke up Ailene and Daniel after Ethan was fed and nursed them too. Daniel fell asleep in his arms too, probably too tired from this day. This weird day, what did that Alpha want from him? He has pups from another Alpha for fuck sake, he shouldn’t be appealing for another Alpha right now but no, he had to find himself a weird stalker.  Did he need to tell Alex or Harry about him? Or should he just shut up and not say anything at all? It’s not like it’s a real problem, he doesn’t meant any harm to him but he did have a weird vibe so Louis wasn’t sure on what to do. He’s probably just gonna wait it out, maybe he won’t see the other Alpha ever again.   
  
As long as the Alpha doesn’t hurt him or his pups then he doesn’t really care and he didn’t think the Alpha meant any harm, though he could be wrong but he did calm Katan down when the pup was in distress so he’s not a bad guy? At least he thought but again he could be wrong.   
  
He placed Daniel back in the crib with his siblings and decided to go back to bed too. When he walked into the bedroom he saw Alex typing on his laptop like crazy but stopped when he noticed Louis coming out of the nursery. ‘’They asleep?’’ Alex asked and Louis nodded.   
  
Louis yawned and climbed into bed feeling Alex’s hand pet his head. ‘’You okay love?’’ Alex asked.  
  
‘’Yeah, I’m fine.’’ He answered. ‘’I’m just a little tired.’’   
  
Alex hummed and closed his laptop and placed it on the nightstand before switching his attention from work towards Louis. ‘’So how was it in the park?’’ Alex asked. ‘’Did the pups like it?’’   
  
Louis hummed. ‘’Yeah, Daniel found everything interesting and Katan just enjoyed some fresh air while hiding in my coat.’’ He didn’t mention Maxwell at all during their conversation.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Maxwell? do you think he's a bad guy or not? ^^
> 
> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	36. You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you all for all the loving support. I'm having so much fun writing this so thank you all :D

Alex woke up feeling Louis lay in his arms though Harry was nowhere to be seen. He yawned and slowly escaped Louis’ tight hold that the Omega had on him so he could drink something because his throat was too dry. So he walked into the bathroom, drank a glass of water and brushed his teeth. He was so tired because the pups were having a rough night and just didn’t went to sleep at all though Louis, as the mother he is, took it on himself an eventually calmed the four crazy puppies down and they went to sleep. Though in the end he didn’t get that much sleep so crawled back in bed and curled protectively around his Omega.

…

Louis woke up about two hours later with Alex sleeping almost fully on him. ‘’Al, you’re crushing me.’’ He mumbled groggily. Alex groaned and buried his face deeper in Louis’ neck. ‘’Don’t care, tired, sleep.’’ He mumbled.

‘’It’s almost noon already, wake up you sleepyhead.’’

Alex groaned again and pushed himself off of his Omega so he could turn around and sleep some more when his hand it something that shouldn’t belong in a bed. ‘’Why is there paper in our bed.’’ He groaned as he held up an blue envelope. Louis looked up and shrugged. ‘’How should I know, it’s not like-‘’ Louis paused. ‘’Oh, I also have one!’’ He said happily as he held up a red envelope.

‘’Why are there envelopes in my fucking bed?’’ Alex growled.

Louis ignored him and opened the enveloped. ‘’Hmmm, there’s a letter inside.’’ Louis said as he read the content out loud.

_My dear, sweet and little Omega,_

_Today is a very special day since it’s the day that my lovely mates were born twenty one years ago. I have hidden more of these envelopes around the mansion with every one containing a clue to the next one, so my love, start searching for the next one and it will lead you to your golden pot._

_-Loves, Harry._

_First clue:_  
_~The next place you’ll need to look is where you find one of your favorite things, a book._

‘’This is so much fun!’’ Louis said. ‘’Al, read yours.’’

Alex groaned and opened his envelope. ‘’It’s the same as yours though it says; ‘’My strong, brave and weird Alpha.’’ Alex groaned, of course Harry would call him weird. ‘’And the clue is different.’’

Louis raised an eyebrow. ‘’So what’s your clue?’’

‘’Sometimes you’re a dork, though I love you, search for the next clue where you do your work.’’ Alex said and even chuckled a little. ‘’So my office?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’I guess, well let’s get started!’’ He said happily and searched through his bookcase though he didn’t find anything. He couldn’t ask Alex for help since the Alpha already went to his office for his clue, even though he wasn’t admitting it, the Alpha liked that Harry did this for his birthday.  
‘’Hmm.’’ He said as he thought for a moment. ‘’Oh, of course that idiot.’’ Louis chuckled as he grabbed a book from his nightstand. He got this book from Harry’s himself and when he opened it a red envelope fluttered out of it and fell onto the ground. He picked it up and read it again.

‘’Finding the second clue will be a treat, look for it where you’ll find your treats.’’

Louis thought for a moment and couldn’t think of anything else than the kitchen so he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Some servants were smiling at him while he walked past them and some even giggled. Louis searched for about ten minutes but still couldn’t find a thing. ‘’Damn.’’ He whispered to himself.

‘’Can one of you help me find a red envelope?’’ He asked to the servants.

Some laughed and giggled while one person walked up to him and gave him the envelope. ‘’Alpha Styles says you have to step up your game.’’ He said and handed Louis a bowl with some nuts in it.

Louis grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his mouth and swallowed it. ‘’Oh when you see Alpha Styles can you tell him to make easier clues?’’ Louis giggled back and read the next clue.

‘’Look for clues but don’t get stressed, look for the place where your puppies get dressed.’’

Louis groaned. ‘’Now I have to go up again? Jeez this is more of a workout.’’ Though of course he went to the nursery as fast as he could to find the next enevlope. He slowly got into the nursery and opened the closet and found the red envelope. _‘Finally an easy one.’_ He thought as he opened the envelope.

‘’Follow the red ribbons on your path to find the key, and that’s where you’ll find the golden pot and me!’’

Louis sighed and looked around and just noticed the red ribbons that were decorating something every few meters. ‘’You’re one of a kind Haz, one of a kind.’’ He whispered to himself and followed them. He ended up downstairs in front of a door with a key strapped to it. He grabbed it and pushed it into the keyhole and turned it, hearing the door unlock so he opened it. He saw a stairway again that went down so he followed it.

He arrived at the end of the staircase and his eyes widened and his vision got blurry with tears. ‘’Haz..’’ He whimpered.

In front of him was an indoor pool that he talked about so his pups could play in a pool, since Daniel and Katan liked water so much. It was absolutely gorgeous and it felt so peaceful. He also saw a bubble bath at the other side and he couldn’t wait to test it all out.

‘’So you like it?’’ Harry asked as he appeared from behind a pillar.

Louis ran to him and jumped into his arms. ‘’I love it, thank you so much Haz!’’ Louis sniffled in his neck.

‘’Happy birthday my love.’’ He whispered and hugged Louis more into him. ‘’Though I’ve to go to Alex's present right now so you can take a look around and we’ll talk later.’’

Louis nodded his head and kissed Harry on his lips. ‘’Okay, thank you again, so much Haz.’’

Harry smiled and kissed his forehead. ‘’Glad you’re liking it so much, love you.’’ He said and walked up the stairs so he could go to the next place to surprise Alex.

…

Alex found the next clue in his office fairly soon that sent him to the wine cellar. There he also found the next clue that sent him to his own closet though now he’s stuck and he can’t find shit. Alex groaned out loud, he was in here already for more than half an hour and he still didn’t find it. ‘’Where the fuck is it?’’ He growled and accidentally hit his shoe collection, that was on the top of the shelves, down. ‘’NO, not my shoes-‘’ Alex paused since there it was, the god damn envelope. ‘’Finally.’’ He growled before tearing it open.

‘’You won’t find me in the bedroom nor at the bar, you’ll find me where you’ll park your car.’’

Alex thought for a moment, the garage? ‘’Sure why not.’’ He mumbled and made his way over to the garage and opened it. There were several cars that the servants used to bring them anywhere also their three limousine’s, he doesn’t know why they’re having three but he loves cars so he didn’t care.

‘’Finally, I knew you would take longer than Louis but an hour seriously?’’ Harry groaned as he stood next to a car, that was covered with a cloth.

‘’I was stuck in my closet alright?’’

‘’Oh, though you came out a while ago.’’ Harry laughed while Alex totally didn’t. ‘’Not funny? Alright then.’’

‘’So why this treasure hunt?’’ Alex asked after he kissed his mate, since he didn’t kiss Harry this morning and he wanted to touch his mate.

‘’Well, get this cloth off of this and you’ll know.’’ Harry smirked.  
Alex pulled it off, immediately his eyes widening. ‘’No fucking way, this is the newest, it's shouldn't even be out yet!’’ Alex screeched, like a fan girl. ‘’The new Lamborghini Aventador, seriously Haz?!

Harry nodded and waved the keys in the air. ‘’Happy birthday love.’’ He said.

Alex’s just stood there with his mouth hanging open. ‘’No way, did you..- seriously?’’ Alex asked, he didn’t know what to say and when Harry gave a confirming nod and placed the keys in Alex’s hand. ‘’All yours love.’’ He said.

Alex pulled him in a hug and kissed his neck, face and ears multiple times. ‘’I love you so much Haz, so much.’’ He said between kisses, about twenty times.

Harry just chuckled and let his Alpha kiss him all he wants. ‘’I love you too.’’

‘’This is the best present I have ever gotten, seriously thank you so much.’’

Harry smiled. ‘’Glad you’re liking it love.’’

‘’Liking it? I fucking love it!’’

‘’You should see Louis’ present.’’ Harry said. ‘’I had some people build an underground pool for him.’’

Alex raised an eyebrow. ‘’Seriously? That’s so cool Haz!’’ He said, now he was excited to go into the pool too!

Harry nodded. ‘’So I’m guessing that Lou is nursing the pup right now and then we can swim together in about two hours.’’ He said. ‘’So you’re staying here or are you coming too?’’

Alex kissed the top of his car. ‘’I’ll be back baby to give you a ride.’’ He whispered and walked to Harry who was rolling his eyes at that display. ‘’What?’’

Harry smiled. ‘’Nothing love.’’ He said and walked out of the garage with Alex on his tail.

Alex chuckled. ''I'm so going to fuck you in a few minutes.''   
  
''Oh god, not too hard please.'' Harry growled playfully that made Alex growl back. ''Alright then we'll make love, how does that sound?''   
  
''Perfect.'' Harry blushed.   
  
~

Not only was it Alex and Louis’ birthday but it was also Christmas so they were all going to the Malik’s for dinner and of course, exchanging present, not that Alex and Louis needed something else since they were happy with their pool and car. Anne, Gemma, Louis, Harry, Alex and the pups were waiting on Marcel and Scott to join them so they could all drive to the Malik’s Main House. Louis had four full bags with presents but of course he let his Alpha’s carry that shit.

Marcel and Scott arrived an few minutes later, apologizing for being a little late though everyone else didn’t care and they made their way over to the limo since they were with a lot so just a normal car was way too small. Marcel and Scott also had some present just like Anne and Gemma for everyone else. Liam and his family, together with Niall were already at the Maliks waiting for them to arrive. And when they finally did Louis got pulled in by Niall and led around the mansion towards a nursery for the pups and Louis loved it, it was decorated with stuffed animals and kinda like a forest. After he got a nice tour, Niall brought him back downstairs to the living room where all the other's were and there were so many people and Louis felt so happy, Christmas celebrating together was the best. Everyone congratulated him and Alex because it is their birthday as well.

They first had dinner with each other before Niall was too impatient and couldn’t wait anymore for exchanging their present.

‘’Calm down love.’’ Zayn mumbled and kissed the Omega on his lips.

‘’No, I want to give Lou my presents.’’

Liam chuckled. ‘’I bet you only bought presents for Louis didn’t you?’’

Niall blushed. ‘’No, I bought something for you and Zayn too..’’ He said.

Geoff chuckled too. ‘’Son, you have a great Omega!’’ He said. ‘’Though look out for Louis because he can steal your boy in a second from you.’’

Niall nodded and bit his lip. ‘’Lou whenever you want to run, you know that I’ll follow you like a lost puppy.’’

Louis smiled at the Omega and ruffled his hair lovingly. ‘’I know though I don’t think the pups will like that very much.’’

‘’Nah, they’ll adjust and they’ll love me.’’ Niall smiled.

Everyone had a laugh and Katan was safely sleeping in his mother’s arms and Ailene was sleeping in Scott’s arms. Ethan was getting attention from Yaser and Geoff and was being the happiest pup around, giggling and smiling like crazy. Daniel was getting cuddled by Niall who was kissing every inch of the puppy, who loved the attention as well.

Harry came into the room together with Alex while his face was a bit flushed making everyone else smirk. ‘’Where were you two?’’ Niall asked obliviously. ‘’We wanted to open the presents but you two weren’t here!’’

‘’You mean you wanted to open the presents..’’ Louis mumbled before getting a glare from Niall. ‘’And everyone knows what those two were doing.’’

Alex smirked. ‘’Harry sucked me off.’’ He said, earning a punch on his arm from blushing Harry. ‘’D-Did not!’’ He stuttered.

Alex pulled the Alpha closer to him and kissed him on his lips. ‘’Then why are you blushing so much, love?’’

‘’Shut up!’’ He mumbled.

Everyone else giggled and laughed because those two were being hilarious. Marcel found it still a bit weird seeing his Alpha brother blush and act less dominant around Alexander, though it was his Alpha and his Alpha was way more dominant than any other Alpha, he knows.

‘’Alright let’s get to the presents already!’’ Niall said and clapped in his hands.

Everyone agreed and finally after two hours of exchanging presents everyone had their presents and even the pups had gotten a few things. Louis was given a bag full with feminine stuff from Niall like dresses, skirts, skirts and even bras and stuff like that, it made him blush so much and the worst thing was that the saw his Alpha’s practically drooling at the sight of the presents. ‘’Good job, Niall.’’ Harry praised the Omega. He also got some matching clothes from the others for the pups that he’s going to dress them in tomorrow.

He gave Niall a framed picture, the first day they met each other and made a selfie. Niall didn’t even know that Louis still had that photo so he cried his eyes out, of course Louis also gave Niall a bag full of his favorite snacks and he gave the Omega matching Silver necklaces for them. Of course Niall made Louis put it on him and himself so now they were both wearing the necklaces and promised to never ever take it off.

Harry got some clothes, an Ipad and a giant cloth full of puppy paw marks on it from paint. You know the thing about that was, that he loved the cloth more than the Ipad, because it was made by his puppies and not bought.

Alex pretty much got the same, a giant cloth full of puppy paw marks though a bit different of course, and he got a Rolex and some clothes too.

And the pups got some toys that they clearly didn’t need since they had too much too even play with but it didn’t matter. They all got a dummy each too from Liam and Zayn with their own names on it so they were custom made and it was very cute to see them all suck on their own dummy’s.  
  
The rest of the evening was very fun too, everyone talked with each other, the pups laughed and had fun and got a lot of attention from everyone. Marcel and Harry were being very close too to each other, like when they passed by each other they rubbed each other to scent the other a little. Louis also called his parents to wish them a merry crhistmas and of course, they wished him a happy birthday too.  
  
Louis had so much fun but noticed that the pups were exhausted and Ailene and Katan already gave in and fell asleep in his lap so he decided to nurse them before putting them to bed. So he excused himself and already told everyone a goodnight since he wouldn’t return after he puts the pups to bed.

Ailene and Katan didn’t eat that much since they were too tired to even hold their tiny eyes open and Daniel ate normally before falling asleep in his arms. Ethan though was trying to be the tough Alpha puppy he was, though even he was tired after such a evening and it was way past his bedtime. So Louis was humming a lullaby for him while nursing, the pup’s eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep in Louis’ arms too. After the pups all were sleeping in the crib, he was tired too so decided to crawl into the unfamiliar bed. It was a very nice, giant bed but it wasn’t his bed since they were at the Maliks, though he was so tired that he didn’t care after a few minutes anymore and fell asleep too.

He woke up though because someone was petting his head before crawling into bed too. ‘’Hmm?’’

‘’Shhh, it’s us love.’’ He heard Alex say and cuddled into his back. He backed up a little so his back was more into Alex’s chest as he felt an arm surround his waist. ‘’Love you.’’ Alex whispered in his ear before planting a kiss there.

‘’Too.’’ He mumbled tiredly. He felt Harry join them later though he was already drifting off to sleep so didn’t get much out of it.

…

Everyone went home the following morning and at the Styles Mansion they said their goodbye’s to Marcel and Scott that were going back as well. Anne and Gemma retreated to their owns rooms too. Gemma got all sort of crafts since she loved to craft, draw and paint stuff so that’s what she’s going to do for the rest of the day and Anne had gotten some books, clothes and some jewelry. It was the first Christmas for her without Desmond and it felt wonderful without him.

Louis dressed the pups in their matching onesies, and gave each of them their own dummy’s and made hundreds of photos of them so he could put them in frames later. Ailene was very photo genetic and smiled on each one and she looked absolutely adorable, she was just like a princess. ‘’Mommy loves all of you so much.’’ He whispered to them and smiled lovingly at them. ‘’So much.’’  
  
''Mine.'' 

 

 

 

 

 Louis' pool

Alex's car  
Niall's matching necklace with Louis.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :) 
> 
> Oh and Alex4968 has blessed us with another fan art! So check it out and show her some love because she did an amazing job on both of them. http://tinypic.com/usermedia.php?uo=uW4M4OjFxsYiA2BhTqHomoh4l5k2TGxc#.Vut_H_krKM8
> 
> The first fan art: http://oi63.tinypic.com/1ttrig.jpg


	37. You can be the hero and I can be your side kick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh did you see that right? Yes you did, double update today! Though this is a smaller chapter or else the next one would be way, way too big. Enjoy guys xx

‘’Lou, do you have plans for today?’’ Niall asked through the phone. 

‘’Uh, yes kinda, I was planning on taking the pups into the pool today, so I could use your help.’’ 

Niall squealed from the other side and you could faintly hear Liam in the background groaning and asking him to stop squealing so much. ‘’Yes! I would love to go, let’s go now.’’   
Louis chuckled. ‘’Sure Ni, let’s go now.’’ He said. ‘’The pups are already ready and so am I so come to my room so you can carry two little monsters for me.’’

Niall giggled, saying he was on his way. His room was a floor below them so Niall would be here in a few minutes.

…

‘’Alright let’s go!’’ Niall squealed and picked up Ethan and Daniel. ‘’Let’s go lovely Daniel and scary Ethan!’’ 

‘’He’s not scary.’’ Louis scolded his friend and picked up Ailene and Katan. 

‘’He is, he’s acting weird for a puppy.’’ 

Louis scoffed. ‘’He does not!’’ He defended his puppy. ‘’He’s totally normal.’’ 

Niall rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, followed by Louis. ‘’Ethan is going to hate that pool.’’ Louis chuckled, Ethan still wasn’t fan of bath time.

‘’We don’t care right puppy?’’ Niall cooed as Ethan looked uninterested. ‘’Well or you do.’’ They arrived at the stairs that led them to the pool. ‘’How many times did you use this already?’’ Niall asked in awe, he hadn't see the pool yet.

‘’I myself a lot, though with the pups I only take Daniel and Katan normally since Ailene and Ethan aren’t so much fan of swimming.’’ He said. ‘’And obviously I can’t take care of four pups in the water.’’ Louis said. ''Oh and a few times with Harry and Alex though they only wanted to have sex but I am not letting them dirty my pool.'' 

Niall hummed and slowly got into the water and felt something bite him. ‘’O my god, this thing bit me!’’ He squealed and scolded Ethan who hated the water. ‘’Don’t you ever do that again or I swear I’ll bite you back, I’ll do it don’t fudging challenge me puppy!’’ As a small punishment Niall lowered Ethan in the water and the pup tried to splash around though gave up after a minute since he was way too tired now. ‘’See that’s better.’’ Niall said. Ailene was silently in his lap just waving her hands through the water, fascinated about it and studying it like it was the most interested thing in the world. 

Louis also walked into the water and sat next to Niall. Katan was happily splashing around together with Daniel. They were already used to the pool and always loved it to go here with their mommy. Daniel was babbling all sort of things and Louis did as if he understood everything. Ethan was very grumpy since his siblings were somehow having fun though he wasn’t, this was horrible why would anyone like this? 

Louis saw his puppy’s grumpy face so switched Ethan with Daniel. ‘’Aw puppy, why are you being so grumpy?’’ He asked. ‘’See your brother loves it.’’ He said and meant Katan that was happily squealing. Katan also splashed water at Ethan and normally the pup would get angry though it was Katan so he didn’t get angry and just shrugged it off. ‘’Aw, Katan can literally do anything to you, can’t he Ethan?’’ 

They had enough of the pool after half an hour since the pups were already exhausted, and Ethan was nearing his end by having been splashed by his brother the whole time. 

‘’Well that was fun.’’ Niall whispered as Louis placed all of the pups into their crib and saw one for one slowly drifting off to sleep.

Louis nodded and pulled Niall out of the room. ‘’Yeah, it tires them a lot though as you can see.’’ 

Niall nodded and kissed Louis on his lips slowly and lovingly. Louis’ hands came around Niall’s waist and kissed the Omega back. ‘'Touch me more.’’ He whimpered. 

Louis smiled. ‘’Well then we can just lazily kiss and cuddle?’’ He asked while Niall nodded his head eagerly. ‘’Yes please.’’ He whined as the two of them fell on the bed and crawled under the duvet. 

‘’Lou can I ask a weird question?’’ Niall asked, he wanted to ask this for a while already though never really dared to ask it. 

‘’Sure, what’s up?’’ 

Niall bit his lip, hesitating a little. ‘’C-Can I nurse from you?’’ He whispered and blushed. 

Louis didn’t answer for a moment, taking in his question. Louis was blushing himself, his nursing time with his puppies were kinda private and special. ‘’I- I don’t mind?’’ Louis whispered back.

Niall’s eyes widened. ‘’Really, can I?’’ He asked.

Louis nodded and pulled his shirt off. ‘’Yeah just a little though because I have to feed four hungry pups in about an hour or so.’’ 

Niall nodded and slowly brought his lips towards his nipple and latched onto it. He sucked and felt some warm substance hit his tongue, it tasted different though he didn’t dislike it. He sucked a bit harder and eventually brought his hand towards Louis chest as he felt Louis hand’s pet through his hair. Niall stopped sucking after a few minutes and some milk was dripping from his chin making Louis chuckle. He wiped it away with his thumb and let Niall suck it off of his thumb. ‘’How was it?’’ Louis whispered, still blushing a little. 

‘’Good.’’ Niall whispered back and hid his face in Niall’s naked chest. ‘’I love you Lou..’’ 

‘’I love you too Ni, I love you too..’’ Louis whispered and cuddled more into the Omega. They didn’t sleep but just cuddled and talked a little until he heard Ailene cry for him and probably was hungry so he fed all of his pups and placed them in the play pen, though they were still a little tired, they were also very curious and playful so they entertained themselves. 

Ethan and Katan though cuddled up into the corner surrounded by some stuffed animals. Louis and Niall played with the pups again and after that cuddled together until Niall had to go since he had a date with Liam and Zayn tonight. They said their goodbye’s too each other, involving some kissing so Niall left the room and Louis returned to his pups, always his puppies. 

~

‘’Why is this notified just now?’’ Alex groaned into the phone. Percy called him a minute ago, telling him that there’s a meeting between the four prestigious Clans from England and a prestigious Clans from France in two days, it will represent the other five too. 

‘’I’m sorry Alpha, I just noticed the letter though it only arrived two days ago.’’ 

Alex sighed. ‘’Well alright, can you mail me all the information?’’ He asked, luckily Harry has to be there too even though his alpha mate didn’t know that this meeting was taking place either.

‘’I already did Alpha.’’ Percy said.

‘’Thank you Percy, take the rest of the day off, also tomorrow since I want you to come with me to the meeting.’’ 

‘’Thank you, Alpha.’’ Percy said. 

They talked some more about business before Alex hang up and sat down with a sigh. 

‘’Wawa!’’ Ethan squealed.

Alex smiled at the pup, he rarely took Ethan with him into his office since he enjoyed the pups company a lot. ‘’Yeah, I agree.’’

‘’Wawa!’’ Ethan yelled again.

‘’You’re such a dare devil aren’t you?’’ Alex chuckled as he lifted the pup up high. ‘’Wanting daddy’s attention all the time!’’ 

Ethan was giggling as his father was prepping his face with kisses. ‘’Mommy!’’ He giggled making Alex’s eyes widened. ‘’What did you just say?’’ 

‘’Mommy!’’ Ethan squealed again.

‘’O god, Lou is gonna kill me, why don’t you talk in his presence?’’ Alex asked before he stormed out of the door with Ethan’s in his arms and stormed into the bedroom where Harry and Louis were kissing while already being naked. ‘’Stop it right now!’’ Alex said as he placed Ethan on the bed. ‘’Do it again.’’ He told the pup.

‘’Alex! We were busy!’’ Harry growled, why did his Alpha mate disturb them right now. 

Louis looked at Ethan that was still giggling like crazy. ‘’Puppy.’’ He whispered and lifted the pup in his arms. 

‘’He talked, I swear he did.’’ Alex said. ‘’Ethan say mommy.’’ 

‘’He’s not going to talk on commando-‘’

‘Mommy!’’ The pup squealed.

Louis eyes widened. ‘’O my god!’’ 

‘’Wow, he really did talk. Isn’t he early.’’ Harry said.

‘’Well, he’s early with everything. He’s the only one that’s crawling already, though Daniel is getting there too.’’ Alex chuckled.

Louis was prepping the pups face with kisses. ‘’Mommy is so proud of you.’’ Louis whispered into his pups ears. ‘’So proud.’’

Ethan had enough kissed after a few minutes and crawled out of Louis’ lap into Alex’s. ‘’Want to go back to work with daddy again?’’ Though Ethan didn’t squeal anything this time, probably having enough right now. ‘’Well, you two can go back to whatever you were planning to do.’’ Harry nodded and tackled Louis straight away before kissing the Omega deeply. Alex looked at them fondly before stepping out of the room back to his office together with Ethan. 

He had to prepare for that meeting now so he’ll be busy but he had Ethan’s help so it would be fine, not that the pup could do anything useful but his company alone was enough for him. ‘’Though you’ll have to learn this in the future Ethan, you’ll be taking over eventually.’’ 

‘’Wa!’’ 

Alex chuckled. ‘’Of course, I’ll teach you everything, daddy will always be here for you.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	38. Hard time will always reveal true friends

The three of them decided to go out for dinner to a fancy restaurant to spoil Louis a bit since the Omega deserved it. Niall would look after the pups and the great thing about it was that Louis didn’t felt nervous at all.  
  
‘’Well, we’re off Ni.’’ Louis said and gave a peck on the lips to his Omega friend.  
  
‘’Alright, have fun love.’’ Niall said and kissed Louis back. ‘’Eat a lot.’’  
  
Louis giggled. ‘’I will.’’ His hand slipped into Harry’s hand as they walked out, followed by Alex.  
  
Diane was already waiting on them at the car. Harry gave her the address and thanked her for driving again. Louis didn’t know what he wanted to eat so let his Alpha’s decide for him. Alex made a reservation for a table for three in a five star restaurant, not only was it very expensive but it had very good reviews and private booths that he loved. He’s not very social so private booths were a must for him.  
  
They arrived and walked in, an Alpha greeted them at the door. ‘’Welcome sir, let me guide you to your table.’’ He said.  
  
Alex or Harry didn’t even need to tell their names since everyone already knew who they were and if they didn’t by now then there was surely something wrong with them. ‘’Yes, thank you.’’ Alex replied and the three of them followed the Alpha.  Louis was looking around him, totally in awe since everything was so fancy and nice and probably very expensive but for once he didn’t care, he just wanted to have some fun with his Alpha’s.  
  
The Alpha led them upstairs where multiple private booths were located, he led them to the one in the back, as Alex instructed. The three of them sat down and Louis scanned the menu right away.  The Alpha waited for a few minutes before asking what they would like to drink. Louis settled on a green tea, Harry just wanted a cola and Alex asked for some water.  
  
The Alpha bowed and walked away to get their drinks. ‘’So many stuff, and I don’t even know what everything means!’’ Louis giggled.  
  
Harry scanned the menu. ‘’Me neither, what the hell does Duck Consommé mean?  
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’How the hell would I know?’’  
  
Alex sighed, these idiots. ‘’That’s a dish with corn silk, with chocolate, vanilla  puree, rice and apple, you dimwits.’’  
  
‘’How do you even know that?’’ Louis grumbled.  
  
Alex shrugged and placed his menu down, he already knew what he was taking. ‘’Just search for something you want Lou.’’ He said.  
  
‘’Do you know how hard it is when you have no clue what the hell everything means?’’ Harry groaned, he didn’t know what he wanted either. ‘’Right Lou?’’  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah.’’  
  
The Alpha came back with their drinks and asked for their first course order. ‘’We all take Lemongrass-ginger chicken soup with Swiss chard, please.’’ Alex said, he wasn’t going to wait for these idiots to settle on something, plus he knew his mates would love this. The Alpha bowed again and walked away to give their order through. ‘’Is that good?’’ Louis asked, he was so glad that Alex chose for him because he didn’t have a clue on what to order for their first course yet.  
  
‘’You’ll love it Lou.’’ Alex smiled.  
  
The waiter came back with their soups and placed them in front of them and Louis had to admit it smelled great. The three of them thanked the waiter before he walked off again. ‘’This smells great.’’ Harry said.  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’It tastes great too.’’ 

‘’Did you come here before or what?’’ Louis asked.  
  
‘’A few times already but I have had this dish multiple times already though it tastes the best here.’’  
  
Louis nodded and tasted it. ‘’Hmm, it’s good.’’  
  
Harry did the same and agreed with his Omega. ‘’It is.’’  
  
Alex smiled and enjoyed the rest of their first course, listening to his mates chatter.  
  
The waiter came back later again to take their next order. Harry ordered Kobe and Matsusaka steak, he recognized the word _'steak'_ in it so went with it.  Louis ordered Dairy cow beef and Alex ordered Grilled lobster with vanilla cream.  
  
The also ordered the same drinks again, though Louis changed it to water. They were lost in a conversation again until their waiter returned with their food. Louis’ mouth was watering because it looked so delicious.  He ordered the Dairy cow beef that was served with potato crisps, mushrooms and buttery bone marrow. It looked absolutely delicious and he couldn’t wait to taste it.  
  
Alex smiled at him because the Omega’s looked adorable like this. His own lobster was placed in front of him and it looked very well served and tasty.  Harry’s steak looked like normal beef, which he was glad for since all those fancy things didn’t suit him at all but this was perfect.  The three of them enjoyed their meal in silence though sometimes a moan escaped from Louis’ mouths since the Omega was enjoying it so much.  
  
After their meal was done Louis felt pretty full already, though he did wanted some desert so the three of them skipped the side dish and already ordered their desert.  
  
Alex ordered the Chocolate Mousse Cake, the same as Louis did and Harry went with something called hot fudge lava cake. Alex explained it was some warm, thick chocolate that flows from the center of a moist chocolate cake added with chocolate chips, with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, whipped cream and more chocolate fudge. It sounded delicious so he ordered it.  
  
And it was delicious, the chocolate mold into his mouth, amazing his taste buds with each piece. Louis was also enjoying the cake, though he was full already so gave the rest to Alex who ate it all.  ‘’Did you enjoy your meal, princess?’’ Alex asked.  
  
Louis nodded, followed by Harry. ‘’Yes I loved it.’’ Harry answered.  
  
‘’I meant our Omega, Haz.’’ Alex sighed making Louis giggle. ‘’It was very good.’’ Louis said.  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Alright, I’ll go pay and you guys go to the car.’’ He said and the two of them nodded before standing up.  
  
Alex paid without batting an eyelash, he didn’t care about the money. He had enough anyway and spoiling Louis was one of his favorite things to do, something he didn’t do enough. Though Louis didn’t like it when a lot of money was spent on him so Alex refrained himself from buying too much expensive stuff, except for the pups since he can go all out on them, like he bought a diamond decorated dress for his little princess, Ailene, and she absolutely looked gorgeous in it. Though Louis was a bit angry that he spend so much on it but who cares, it looked cute and a princess should have expensive stuff.    
  
He returned back to the car before opening the door and crawling into it. Louis and Harry were making out again. ‘’Seriously, you two are going at it like rabbits.’’  
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’I heard you fuck Louis in the night, so don’t you dare accuse me for a rabbit. I don’t shove my cock in his ass in the middle of the night.’’  
  
Alex squinted his eyes. ’’Touché Haz, touché.’’ He said.  
  
Louis giggled. ‘’I don’t mind, I love it.’’ He admitted.  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow. ‘’Oh you do?’’  
  
Louis knew he shouldn’t have said that, he should not have fucking said that because Alex was taking his cock out of his pants and rubbing it until it was hard. ‘’Now sit on it Lou.’’ Alex ordered.  
  
‘’We’re in a car for fuck sake!’’ Louis grumbled.  
  
Harry kissed his cheek. ‘’Listen to your Alpha, or do you want to be punished?’’ He warned.  
  
Louis shook his head and crawled in Alex lap, positing his hole above his Alpha’s thick cock. ‘’Are you serious?’’ He asked.  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’I would have prepped you but since you didn’t listen to my order straight away means you won’t get any prep, now ride me like the slut you are.’’ Alex smirked.  
  
''Oh fuck you.'' Louis bit his lip, he grabbed Alex’s cock and placed it against his hole before sliding his hips down with a whimper. He felt the head of his Alpha’s cock slip in his hole, further and deeper into him. Alex sighed and placed his hands on Louis’ hips and slammed his hips down as he thrusts up in one motion making Louis cry out. ‘’Ahh!’’ He moaned. ‘’You went a little too slow Lou.’’   He said as he was thrusting up into his Omega that was moaning his name like a prayer. He wasn't prepped so the slight burn added even more pleasure to it.  
  
Harry was enjoying the show, having pulled his own cock free too and was slowly jerking himself off. Though he wanted Louis to suck him so he positioned himself next to the pair and grabbed Louis hair and pushed the Omega’s face in front of his hardened cock. ‘’Suck me love.’’ He ordered as he already felt Louis’ tongue lick up his shaft. 

‘’He’s such a slut.’’ Alex grunted.  
  
Harry agreed. ‘’Yeah, he is, such a slut.’’ He grinned. ''Our slut only though.''   
  
Louis took his whole cock in his mouth and was bobbing down. He moaned around Harry’s huge cock while Alex was hammering his prostate with each thrust, it was so much stimulation that it almost made him go crazy already. He wanted to cum already but he didn’t have the permission yet.  
  
Harry grabbed his head at one moment to hold Louis still and started thrusting his hips too, making Louis gag sometimes but Harry didn’t give him a break. He pushed his cock all the way into Louis’ throat and held the Omega still. ‘’Stay like this until your Alpha knots you.’’ He ordered as he licked his lips.  Louis hummed and tried to breathe through his nose, it was so hard like this. Being fucked while having a cock deep in your throat, he had to cum.  
  
Harry noticed it. ‘’I think he wants to cum.’’  
  
Alex chuckled while snapping his hips harder into Louis at the last moment that sent little shocks through the Omega. ‘’He can’t yet, can you love?’’ Alex asked. He loved to have Louis like this, all submissive, cute and full of his Alpha’s cock.  
  
Louis whined as he felt Alex hands stroke his cock that was leaking pre cum already. ‘’Alright you can come Lou.’’ Alex said and Louis came straight away.  
  
‘’I’m coming too.’’ Harry warned as he came deep in Louis’ throat. Seeing Louis cum and feeling him moan around his cock sent him over the edge too.  
  
Alex was still thrusting and grunting up into him, yes he had too much stamina and he loved it. ‘’Alpha!’’ Louis pleaded, he needed to be knotted right now, he can’t take it so long anymore.  
  
‘’Nope, Lou.’’ Alex smirked.  
  
Louis got fucked by Alex for the whole way back and stayed in the car for another twenty minutes until Harry joined them again and pushed his cock next to Alex’s cock. Louis already came two times and as soon as he felt Harry’s cock enter him he came again for a third fucking time, though it were just a few drips and nothing more. ‘’I ah, can’t.’’ He muttered, he wanted to say that he couldn’t cum anymore but he also couldn’t talk anymore.  
   
 ‘’You’re crazy Alex.’’ Harry grunted. ‘’Fucking him for more than forty minutes without coming.’’  
  
‘’Honestly, I’m not holding in for long anymore either.’’ He said. ‘’But I’m trying, I want to fuck him until he’s unconscious.’’  
  
Harry eyes widened. ‘’Seriously?’’ He asked.  
  
Louis already knew that Alex wanted to do that, he had such a feeling though he’s not going to lose to Alex, no fucking way.  Alex chuckled, he also knew that Louis knew what he wanted to do and the two siblings kinda made a game out of it, seeing who can hold out longer. ‘’Lou already knew and is trying to hold on desperately.’’  
  
‘’What seriously Lou?’’ Harry asked. ‘’You two are crazy.’’  
  
‘’So Haz, you’ll have to hold on until Louis is unconscious since I’m not going to knot him.’’  
  
Harry smirked. ‘’I’ll try.’’  
  
Louis didn’t wanted to give up, not at all but it’s so hard. He came for a fourth time before everything went dark and he went limp in his alpha’s embrace. ‘’Well, I win.’’ Alex said. ‘’Haz, lets knot him now.’’ He said and Harry nodded.  Alex gave the green light and they pushed into him at the same time, feeling their knots catch at the same time. ‘’Aw, he really is unconscious.’’ Harry said as he cupped Louis cheek, the Omega looked so worn out and exhausted.  
  
Alex kissed his Alpha mate. ‘’Hmm, I’m going to try it on you too one day.’’ He said as he bit Harry’s lip.  
  
‘’Please don’t, I’ll seriously die.’’   
  
Alex laughed. ‘’You won’t love, I know what I’m doing.’’  
  
Louis didn’t wake at all, even after the knots deflated and slipped out of him. Alex carried him upstairs and cleaned the Omega since he was covered in his own cum and laid him in bed. Niall went back to his own room as soon as Alex walked inside with Louis covered in his own cum. He heard Niall mutter something like ‘I won’t ever exchange Alpha’s since I don’t want to end up like that.’ Before stepping out of the room.  
  
Alex curled protectively around Louis as Harry was bringing the pups to bed and cleaned up some of the toys that were scattered around the room before joining his mates in bed. That stupid meeting was the day after tomorrow where he had to go to, luckily they got a hotel room that’s above the meeting so Louis and the pups could come with them as well. Before Harry knew, he drifted off to sleep together with his mates.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lainy has made fanarts too! They're absolutely lovely and cute, thank you so much! :D  
> http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2uepg1c&s=9#.Vu86xfD3aK0  
> http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=t04120&s=9#.Vu8sIvD3aK0 
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	39. Why don't you be you

The following day the three mates packed their bags and some clothes, Harry packed Louis clothes so Louis could pack some clothes and diapers for the pups. They were staying the  night at the hotel so Harry and Alex would be on time for that stupid meeting the following day.  
  
''Lou, eat something so we can go.’’ Harry said.  
  
‘’Don’t you have to eat too?’’ Louis asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. ‘’We already ate love.’’  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow. ‘’When?’’  


‘’While you were packing the pups bags for more than an hour.’’ Alex answered. They packed their own bags and that of Louis in ten minutes but the Omega was taking too long so they decided to eat first.  
  
‘’Jeez, I just took my time.’’ Louis grumbled.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah you fucking did.’’  
  
‘’Language.’’ Louis scolded him.  
  
Harry looked offended, the pups weren’t even here. ‘’What? The pups are in the next room.’’  
  
‘’So? Ethan’s hearing is very good so you should mind what you say, Haz.’’  
  
Alex chuckled and placed Louis in his lap. ‘’Why are you being so grumpy love?’’  
  
‘’I’m not being grumpy.’’  
  
‘’Yes you are.’’  
  
Louis glared at him. ‘’I’m not!’’ He groaned. ‘’But now you’re making me grumpy by saying that I’m grumpy.’’  
  
‘’So in the end you’re grumpy now.’’ Alex smirked and earned a bite on his ear from Louis. ‘’You will regret this.’’ Louis scolded him, no one calls him grumpy.  
  
‘’Oh, I’m so scared right now.’’ Alex said sarcastically. ‘’Haz, please safe me.’’  
  
‘’I’d rather not involve myself now because Lou will really make me regret it.’’ Harry said.  
  
Louis ate his dinner in silence. Do they even know how hard it is to take care of four pups? He’s the one who goes out of bed in the middle of the night to take care of a crying pup. Then during the day he does the same, taking care of the pups or he’s being treated like slut all the time and ready to take his Alpha’s cocks any minute, not that he really minded that, he loved his Alpha's cocks.But still, do they even know how fucking hard it is for him but do you hear him complain? No, you don’t.  
  
But if he takes his time to pack a bag, because he doesn’t want to forget something then his Alpha’s are already complaining. So he can play this game too, he’ll make them crumble.  
  
‘’Alright, I’m done.’’ Louis said and stood up from the chair. ‘’Let’s go.’’  
  
Harry nodded, grabbing all the bags while Alex picked up Ethan and Katan and Louis picked up Ailene and Daniel. Diane would drive for them again though it’s about an hour drive so Louis hoped that the pups could behave for an hour.  
  
The bags were all in the trunk and everyone was seated in the car. ‘’Isn’t this exciting?’’ Louis asked as he played with Katan’s little paws.  
  
Ailene, Daniel and Ethan were all babbling, though only Ethan said a valid word and that was mommy. He said it rarely, knowing that he’d get praised every time he said it. Katan though didn’t babble yet and the other pups were all trying to crawl, which again Ethan could already do it a little though Katan can't.  Louis was kinda worried at first so he called Elexia who told him it’s normal for a pup to not even crawl yet but the other three are just developing in an abnormal way  and Katan is going on a normal pace, just like when they were in his womb.   
  
Katan was giggling as his mother kissed his paws and nibbled on them. ‘’Such a silly pup.’’ Louis cooed.  
  
Ailene was playing with Ethan, well not really playing since Ethan was a little too rough to his sister and bit her hand a little too hard so she started crying. Harry picked her up and started comforting the pup. ‘’Shhh, did the rough Alex spawn hurt you puppy?’’ He asked as he kissed the fat tears away from his puppy.  
  
Ethan grumbled, why did everyone take his playmates away, unfair. ‘’Dada!’’  
  
Alex smiled. ‘’Yes puppy?’’ When Ethan needed him , the pup would yell dada as hard as the pup could.  
  
‘’Da!’’ Ethan squealed angrily.  
  
‘’He’s being grumpy just like Lou.’’ Harry whispered earning a glare from his Omega mate. ‘’I dare you to say that again, Harry Styles.’’  
  
Harry shook his head. ‘’Nope, I won’t.’’  
  
Ethan wanted to crawl towards his father but this stupid black thing, his safety belt,  was holding him in place and it made him so angry. So he started gnawing on it while also clawing at it with his little paws. ‘’Ethan!’’ Louis scolded. ‘’What do you think you’re doing?’’  
  
Ethan stilled, he made mommy mad again. He started crying while rubbing his tiny paws in his eyes. ‘’Mommy.’’ He whimpered.  
  
And this was Louis’ weakness, a crying pup that called him mommy. He released his safety belt and place Ethan in his lap while cuddling the pup into him. Katan was trying to comfort his brother by rubbing his tiny hands over Ethan’s face. ‘’Aw, your brother is trying to comfort you.’’  
  
‘’Mommy..’’ Ethan whimpered again.  
  
‘’Shhh puppy.’’ Louis cooed as he nosed the pups little face. He placed Ethan’s head in his neck so the pup could calm down a little, which he did soon too. His cries turned to sniffles and his sniffles turned to little snores. Katan cuddled into Ethan and tried to doze of too while their mother stroked their sides lovingly.     
  
Harry was licking his lips while watching Louis calm Ethan down, there was nothing sexier than their mate calming his pup down. ‘’I want to do it.’’ He whispered in Alex’s ear.

‘’You can’t since the pups are here Haz.’’ Alex whispered back. ‘’Lou will kill us.’’  
  
‘’But I’m so horny..’’  
  
Alex sighed and bit Harry’s neck playfully. ‘’I’ll fuck you hard when we arrive at the hotel, alright?’’ He whispered in Harry’s ear making Harry even hornier.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Deal.’’ He whispered. ‘’Though not too much since we have that stupid meeting tomorrow.’’ Harry laid his head on Alex shoulder and felt Alex’s head lean on his too.  
  
''Sure my love.''   
  
…  
  
Finally they arrived at the hotel and while Harry and Alex were checking in with Ethan and Ailene in their arms, Louis was waiting in a lounge area with Daniel and Katan  when a dumbass Alpha approached him.  
  
The Alpha Fox sat next to him. ‘’Hey cutie.’’ He said and smiled.  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow, his Alpha’s were literally in sight and this idiot had the balls to approach him. ‘’Uh hey?’’  
  
’’Want to come to my room to play?’’ The Alpha said as he bit his lip. He wanted to reach out to Louis to touch the Omega head when his hand got forcefully grabbed and twisted so it snapped in one movement. ‘’He wont though I would love to come to your room and play.’’ Alex said, his eyes were glowing red and his canines were showing. No one touches his mate.  
  
The Alpha almost pissed his pants as soon as he saw Alex and Harry glaring down at him. ‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t see a mating mark so I assumed-‘’  
  
‘’He’s sitting here with fucking pups, get the hell away from my pups.’’ Harry growled. ''They're mine.''   
  
Alex withdrew his hand and saw a bruise already forming on the Alpha’s, probably broken, arm. ‘’Go, now before my mate here rips your head off.’’ He growled, seeing the Alpha immediately scramble away.  
  
‘’Did you have to do it so dramatic?’’ Louis giggled.  
  
Alex growled. ‘’Don’t joke about it, why did he approach you, fucking idiot.’’  
  
Louis growled back. ‘’The pups Alex, mind your language.’’ He scolded and Alex rolled his eyes at his mate. ‘’He should use his nose then he would have known you are ours already.’’  
  
‘’Let’s go to our room.’’ Harry said.  
  
The other two nodded their heads and walked towards the elevator because their room was on the highest floor and there’s no way in hell Louis is walking all the way up.  
  
Maxwell was sitting with Adam in the corner on the other side. ‘’So Louis Tomlinson Alpha’s are Alexander Tomlinson and Harry Styles, interesting.’’   Maxwell said.  
  
‘’He’s a shifter as well.’’ Adam noticed, Alex’s aura was a lot stronger than the other one.  
  
Maxwell nodded. ‘’I noticed it, though Harry isn’t.’’ He said. ‘’I wonder what his ability is.’’  
  
‘’Well, he’s the twin from Louis, you should be careful if you’re taking this seriously Max.’’ Adam said, they were both the Alpha’s of the Chevalier Clan  and always do everything together, except sharing partners. They’re from the same litter but they’re not an Alpha and Omega twin pair so they didn’t have that much of a strong connection and absolutely did not share any partners. ''Though not every shifter has an ability.''   
  
‘’We both know that I could just manipulate Louis, mate with him and meet his Alpha's wrath though I'm not that cruel.''   
  
Adam shrugged. ‘’Of course you aren't, it’s a bummer that the cute blond Omega isn’t with him.’’  
  
‘’For you yeah, I don’t care about that one.’’  
  
Adam rolled his eyes. ‘’Just do him already and move on or something.''   
  
‘’Nah, not with Louis. He won’t be so easy, he’s feisty and stubborn and he’s so gorgeous, I love that Silver coat too.’’  
  
‘’Don’t tell me you’re getting a Silver fetish.’’  
  
Max glared at him. ‘’No, I’ll get him, I will get Louis without fighting or with fighting, I don’t really care. I think I could beat Alex and Harry.’’  
  
‘’Well, if you need it you can always ask me for help, in the end we’re both the Alpha of our Clan.’’  
  
‘’Yeah, thanks Adam.’’ Max smiled, _’just wait Louis, you’ll come to me.’_  
  
~  
  
They entered the hotel room and immediately inspected everything, well Louis did. He wanted to be sure it was safe for his pups to be here, mother instinct.  
  
‘’It’s fine Lou.’’ Harry said as he watch hit mate fondly.  
  
Louis pouted. ‘’Just making sure…’’  
  
Alex kissed the top of Louis’ head before walking over to Harry. ‘’So, you were horny right?’’ He whispered in Harry ear.  
  
‘’I was yeah, not anymore really.’’ Harry smirked, of course he was still horny, he always is but it was fun to play a bit with Alex.  
  
‘’Oh, really then should I get you in the mood?’’  
  
Louis cleared his throat. ‘’I really don’t mind but right now the pups are here and you can’t do such acts in front of them, are you mental?’’  
  
Alex rolled his eyes ‘’There is an extra room that’s decorated as a nursery where you can put the pups so we can have our Alpha time, love.’’  
  
‘’Tsk.’’ Always the same with them, they don’t do fucking anything after they ‘work’ but Louis has to do everything, he’s lucky that Ni sometimes helps out or else he would have been broken by now, four pups is a lot of work.  
  
Louis couldn’t wait until Niall would be here, yes Niall was coming to with Zayn and Liam since their fathers wanted them to come to the meeting too so they would know how a meeting goes for in the future when they take over the Clan and of course if Zayn and Liam are going means that Niall is coming too.  
  
Louis picked up Ethan and Katan and walked into the nursery, it was still very spacious and neatly placed so Louis wasn’t going to complain. He packed the pups blankets in their bag too so they would still be surrounded by their own scent. It was already past his nursing time so he was just going to nurse the pups while his Alpha’s were having sex, and he was going to miss that glorious moment.  
  
Louis picked Ailene first so she could nurse and go to sleep afterwards, after that he’ll take Katan, Ethan and then Daniel.  
  
_In the other room_  
The two Alpha’s were roughly kissing each other while biting in between their kisses too, already being naked. Alex moved his mouth to Harry’s neck to bite it there too, because Harry liked being bitten by him.  
  
‘’Alex..’’ Harry moaned as he felt Alex bite his neck multiple times. ‘’I want you already..’’  
  
‘’Patience my love, I’ll have to prepare you good if you want to walk tomorrow.’’ He smirked. ‘’Hands and knees Haz.’’ He said.  
  
 Alex grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingers and some on Harry’s hole. He slipped one finger into him, slowly exploring Harry’s inside. With little to no resistance his second finger slipper in and felt Harry's inner walls clench on his fingers.   
  
‘’Another one.’’ Harry commanded.  
  
‘’Patience.’’ Alex told him again.  
  
Finally he pumped his fingers a lot harder into his mate,  he curled them and found Harry’s prostate. ‘’Ah!’’ Harry moaned as he arched his back making Alex smirk. Alex was  pumping his fingers in and out his mate while squirting more lube on his fingers and adding a third one. ‘’Good Haz, take it.’’ He praised as he massaged Harry’s prostate.  
  
‘’Alex, I- I-‘’ Harry moaned, he wanted to cum already.

Alex smirked and added a fourth finger while his mouth licked the shaft of his cock, he knew his mate wanted to come but couldn’t since he didn’t gave him permission to do so. He turned the Alpha around and he took Harry’s cock in his mouth and started sucking on it while his fingers were pumping roughly into him. ‘’Alpha!’’ Harry yelled, he wasn’t going to hold in any longer.  Alex kissed the top of Harry’s cock. ‘’Beg more for it, Haz.’’  
  
Harry growled lightly, he wasn’t going to beg like a bitch in heat, no way. ‘’Alex!’’ Harry hissed.  
  
Alex hummed. ‘’You know.. you’re taking four fingers already, like a bitch ,so begging shouldn’t be a problem now would it Haz?’’  
  
Harry moaned and tried to glare at his Alpha, he wasn’t going to beg to cum.  
  
‘’Oh? Such an attitude Haz, do you want to be punished? Is that it?’’ Alex smirked, if Harry wanted to play like this then he’s getting it. ‘’Alright.’’ Alex smirked before he pulled his fingers out. He ripped open a condom package, though he didn’t use the condom for on his own cock, nope.  
  
He stretched it and tied it around the base of Harry’s cock like a little ribbon so Harry couldn’t cum anymore. ‘’No, Alex!’’ Harry moaned.  
  
‘’What? You wanted to play like this, you’re not walking tomorrow.’’ Alex sighed. ‘’Every time you want me to be rough so why not take it a step further love?’’  
  
Harry shook his head, this was going to hurt a lot. Not getting to cum could be pleasurable but denying it for too long can make it hurt and that’s exactly what Alex was going to do, hurting him. ‘’You sadist.’’ He grunted.  
  
Alex smirked. ‘’How about I fuck you unconscious Haz? Wanna try it, because I can and you know I can fuck you for more than half an hour without letting you cum.’’  
  
‘’No, please Alpha.’’ Harry bit his lip, fine he would beg like his Alpha wanted him too.  
  
‘’Too late Haz, too fucking late.’’ He said as he entered him in one thrust and kept on thrusting into him. Honestly, Alex wanted to make love to Harry today not just a rough fuck, but the Alpha knew exactly what to do to rile him up and it would always end in Harry loss…  
  
…  
  
Harry was begging for Alex to let him cum. ‘’Please, Alpha, please.’’ He begged repeatedly.  
  
‘’So now you’re begging like a bitch, like a fucking cock slut?’’  
  
‘’Yes, please, Alpha.’’ Harry couldn’t anymore, Alex was ramming into him in a brutally pace for the last fucking hour that it even made him cry, yes Harry was fucking crying.  
  
‘’It hurts Al.’’ Harry said and bared his neck for his Alpha, submitting fully to him again.  
  
‘’Then stop riling me up so much!’’ Alex growled. ''I hate it when I hurt you, I hate it to see you cry, I fucking hate it!''   
  
‘’I’m sorry, I won’t do it anymore.’’ Harry pleaded.  
  
Alex released the condom as Harry came with a cry while Alex pushed his knot it and fell on top of his Alpha mate. Alex was licking Harry’s tear stained cheeks, the Alpha had red puffy eyes from crying. ‘’I’m sorry Alex.’’ Harry said.  
  
‘’It’s your own fault, I can’t control myself if you do this every time and I hate it when I get my control back to see that I hurt you again, I fucking hate it.’’ Alex whispered in Harry’s neck, he just wants to make love to Harry not fucking him up.  
  
‘’I’m sorry..’’  
  
Alex sighed. ‘’Does it hurt a lot?’’ He asked.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, it does actually.’’  
  
Alex prepped his face with kissed again while apologizing with each kiss, though Harry comforted him by telling him it wasn’t his fault but his own. When Alex knot deflated and he slipped out of Harry’s abused, red and bloody hole making Alex growl at the sight, he hurt his mate a lot.  
  
He walked into the bathroom to grab a warm washcloth and cleaned the area around Harry’s hole, sometimes the Alpha hissed but tried to hold it in because he knew Alex felt horrible after losing control. He also grabbed some crème to smear some around Harry’s hole, he also inspected it to see if he didn’t tear anything, luckily he didn’t. The lube he used at the beginning probably prevented tearing.  
  
‘’Is it bad?’’ Harry asked, it hurts so much.  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Not that bad, it’s bloody and swollen so the crème will help but only for a few days, though no tearing so you won’t need stitches. ’’ He said while looking down, he felt guilty as fuck so he couldn't stop a stray tear from rolling down his cheek.  
  
‘’Come here.’’ Harry asked and felt Alex crawl into his arms. ‘’This was completely my fault alright? I submitted to you a while ago and if I don’t do it now then your inner Alpha sees it as a challenge, it’s my fault that I’m doing it every time.’’ Harry whispered in Alex’s neck, now he felt guilty too since his Alpha is feeling guilty for his stupid dominant inner Wolf.  
  
‘’Still, I lose control so easily when it comes to you.’’ Alex whispered. ''And I don't want to hurt you..'' 

‘’I’ll be fine love, I’m an Alpha too though I won’t heal as fast as you I do heal so it’s going to be fine.’’ He said. ‘’Probably sitting on some cushions tomorrow during the meeting.’’ Harry chuckled.  


‘’Yeah, I’ll make sure that there are plenty.’’ Alex said as kissed Harry on his lips who kissed him back.  
  
''I love you Alex.''   
  
''I love you too.'' Alex whispered. ''You have no idea how much i love you, Hazza.''   
  
~  
  
Louis wanted to grab some diapers that were in the bag in their bedroom, though when he wanted to walk in he saw Alex ramming brutally in Harry while he was begging for Alex to let him come. With a red face Louis managed to grab the bag without the Alpha’s noticing him.  He walked back into the nursery and had to breath in and out slowly a few times, great, now he was horny as fuck because of his stupid Alpha’s that had to fuck each other again. He changed Katan in a new diaper when he felt hungry again, he wanted a late night snack and decided to go get some from the bar next to the lobby.  
  
He decided to take Katan with him since the pup was the only one wide awake. He changed himself in some casual clothes and Katan in a cute green onesie that matched his eyes perfectly. He tipped toed out of the room,  his Alpha’s were too concentrated on each other so they didn’t even notice him leaving the room.  
  
He took the elevator down and got out at the lobby so he could walk straight into the bar. He thought it would be quiet here but it wasn't, it was full and there were so many people here, he hated people because as soon as he entered some were already eyeing him like he was a lost damsel.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes and sat at the bar, though a lot of people were waiting longer than him, the bartender served him first. ‘’What can I get you lovely?’’ He asked, he was an Alpha..  
  
Louis smirked, well he could definitely use his secondary gender as an advantage. ‘’Chocolate, the one in the right corner and two bags of natural chips and a Fristi please.’’ Louis ordered. ‘’Add a whiskey to it.’’ A familiar voice said from behind him as he felt two strong hand land on his hips. 

Louis looked straight into Maxwell’s eyes, him again? ‘’You know, I’m starting to think that you’re really stalking me.’’ Louis said.  
  
Maxwell chuckled. ‘’I’m here for a reason love, I could say the same to you.’’  
  
Louis snorted. ‘’Well, I’m here for a reason too so we’re even.’’  
  
The bartender brought a glass of whiskey, a Fristi, two natural chips and the chocolate bar Louis’ wanted. Maxwell paid for it and sipped from his whiskey. ‘’Want to sit in a booth?’’ He asked.  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow. ‘’No, why would I?’’ He said as he opened the bag of chips while Katan was trying to take a chips too, though his mommy didn't gave him one.   
  
‘’Because everyone’s looking at you with hungry eyes and I don’t like that.’’ Maxwell said as he stood up and grabbed Louis’ hand to pull him along. ‘’Wait, don’t just pull me along you weirdo.’’ Louis grumbled as Maxwell pushed him in an empty booth. ‘’Jeez, are you happy now?’’  
  
Maxwell nodded and sat next to Louis. ‘’So why are you here?’’ Maxwell asked.  
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’My mates have a meeting tomorrow so-‘’  
  
Maxwell interrupted him. ‘’No not that, I already knew that. I meant why you are here in a bar, clouded with Alpha’s that could harm you.’’ He said.  
  
Louis raised his eyebrow again, why did this Alpha even care about him. ‘’Because I wanted a snack and I don’t care about horny Alpha’s that can’t control themselves.’’ Louis said, it was also because he was getting tired of hearing Harry moan Alex’s name while he got horny from it.  ‘’And how did you know my mates have a meeting tomorrow?’’  
  
Maxwell chuckled. ‘’Because I’m in that meeting as well and I saw you arrive with your mates, Alexander Tomlinson and Harry Styles.’’ He said. ‘’So, you’re Louis.’’  
  
Louis squinted his eyes. ‘’Clearly, you’re the stalker here.’’ Louis chuckled followed by Maxwell. ‘’But how come you’re in that meeting as well?’’ Louis asked.  
  
Maxwell groaned. ‘’So you forgot after all?’’ He said as he lifted Louis’ chin and pulled Louis closer to him so Louis could look straight in those brown, golden eyes of the Alpha. ‘’I told you,  my name was Maxwell Chevalier, Alpha of the Chevalier Clan and the highest ranked Clan in France, you idiot.’’ He chuckled as placed a kiss on Louis’ cheek.  Louis didn’t struggle at all, he didn’t mind it honestly. At least he got some attention while his Alpha’s were fucking each other and he didn’t dislike Maxwell at all, the Alpha was good company and even paid for his snacks. ‘’I knew that.’’ Louis said as he averted his eyes, he didn’t, nope he completely forgot.  
  
Maxwell laughed. ‘’You’re a terrible liar, you know that?’’ He said.  
  
Louis chuckled too. ‘’Well, thanks.’’  
  
Katan was enjoying himself too in Louis’ lap while playing with his mother’s tail. Louis’ hand was petting his head while the other was curled around Katan’s waist, in the end Maxwell is a strange Alpha and his mother instinct didn’t allow another Alpha too close to his pups. ‘’He looks like you.’’ Maxwell said as he looked at the playing pup.  
  
Louis smiled and lifted the pup up to kiss his face. ‘’He’s my little puppy, aren’t you Katan?’’ He cooed as the pup giggled and placed him back in his lap. Katan was making grabby hands to his mother though Louis didn’t pick him up so he shifted his attention to Maxwell and did the same. Maxwell though smiled at him and petted his head. Louis was perplexed, why did he let another Alpha touch his pup so easily? Maxwell felt too comforting to him, it was too dangerous.  
  
‘’I won’t hurt him, if that’s what you’re thinking, I love pups.’’ Maxwell said and threw his arm around Louis’ shoulder.  
  
‘’Still you’re another Alpha and I can’t trust anyone with my pups.’’ Louis whispered, he felt fuzzy again. Just like when they were at the park.   
  
Katan was trying to claw himself into Maxwell’s lap but Louis tried to hold the pup back. ‘’What’s wrong with you?’’ He asked his pup.  
  
‘’He just likes me, don’t you?’’ He cooed at the pup who giggled back at him and made grabby hands. ‘’Can I hold him Lou?’’ He asked.  
  
Louis growled and shook his head. ‘’No.’’ He said as he held Katan protectively against his chest but the pup started peeping and sniffling. ‘’Shhh, puppy.’’ Louis tried to calm the pup down.  
  
Maxwell sighed and lifted Louis up in his lap, Louis tried to protest but to no avail, Maxwell was too strong, probably just as strong as Alex was. He sat on his lap, facing him while lying on the Alpha with Katan between them.  ‘’Calm down Lou.’’ Maxwell whispered as he stroked the Omega’s back. ‘’Stop struggling and calm down.’’ He commanded and Louis whimpered. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ He choked out as his eyes widened, fuck, fuck, fuck he did it again.  
  
‘’Good.’’ Maxwell praised him. ‘’Just relax, see? Katan calmed down too.’’ He said and now that Louis was looking at his pup he saw that it was true, Katan was lying flat on Maxwell’s strong chest while purring.  
  
‘’What are you doing to us?’’ Louis asked, this wasn’t normal.  
  
Maxwell chuckled. ‘’Thought you never asker love, I can manipulate my pheromones and use them to manipulate others.’’ He said.  
  
Louis gulped, well fuck, that’s not good. ‘’You’re a shifter..’’ Louis said.  
  
‘’Yes I am, ever since I became six so for about eighteen years.’’ He said. ‘’My little brother is a shifter too and together we’re the Alpha’s of the Chevalier Clan.’’  
  
‘’So you can manipulate everything?’’ Louis asked, he kinda would love to know how fucked he was.  
  
‘’Well everything I can, I can manipulate Alpha’s, Beta and Omega’s..'' He said. ''And animals too..''   
  
‘’That’s a useful ability then.’’  
  
Maxwell nodded as his hand slipped under Louis shirt to stroke his bare back, though it felt so comforting, fuck these pheromones Louis thought.  
  
‘’It is since no one can defend against it, it works against everyone.’’ Maxwell said as he lifted Louis chin up so he was looking straight in his eyes, their faces were so close that Louis felt the Alpha’s breath on his own face. ‘’What do you want from me?’’ Louis whimpered.  
  
‘’All of you.’’ Maxwell said as he crashed their lips together and pried Louis mouth open to dominate the inside of the Omega’s mouth. Louis felt even fuzzier, he tried to pull back, he already had Alpha’s but Max’s pheromones were too strong and soon enough Louis was kissing the Alpha back while his strong, big hands were stroking his  bare back. Maxwell growled into Louis’ mouth. ‘’I would love to bend you over, fuck you and claim you here but I can’t let all those Alpha’s see you now can I?’’  
  
Louis shook his head, his mind felt completely fuzzy, as if he was floating in the sky and everything felt so peaceful. ‘’No, Alpha.’’  
  
‘’Good this is a private booth then.’’ He smirked as he tugged a curtain from the sides of the booth, that now covered them completely.  
  
Louis knew this was wrong but he couldn’t protest, where were Alex and Harry now he needed them? ‘’Fuck.’’ He whimpered.  
  
‘’I will love.’’ Maxwell said as he placed the purring Katan next to them. ‘’Now come here.’’ He ordered as Louis slowly crawled on the Alpha’s lap, feeling Maxwell's hard cock through his jeans.  Maxwell made him bare his neck as he was slightly nibbling on it, creating a mark so everyone could see who this Omega belonged to. ‘’So what do you think of my ability?’’ Maxwell asked and stopped using his pheromones to manipulate the Omega, because he wanted Louis to come to him for his touch not because of his pheromones.  
  
Louis snapped back into reality, feeling his own hard on poking in his jeans and Maxwell’s hard cock against his ass. He was huffing, trying to take in what just happened. ‘’I- What-.’’ Louis mumbled, what the hell did he say? He was scenting like another Alpha, with another Alpha’s mark on his neck. ‘’Why did you make a mark?’’  
  
Maxwell chuckled and pecked Louis on his lips. ‘’So I can see you trying to desperately hiding it for the rest of the time you’re here.’’ He said. ‘’I didn’t do it properly so it’s probably gone tomorrow morning.’’  
  
‘’My Alpha’s are going to kill me..’’ Louis whimpered.  
  
Maxwell felt kinda bad now, the Omega was honestly sad now. ‘’I’m sorry love, you can take a shower at my room alright? I promise I won’t do anything that you don’t like.’’  
  
Louis nodded, it’s not like he had that much of a choice now. If his Alpha's would scent Max all over him then he'll surely be thrown out by them.  ‘’Okay, but no fucking touching anymore.’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's kind of a twist isn't it? And that's a useful ability, very useful. But don't worry, I won't have Louis be raped or anything because I've never tagged that and then I would be a horrible being for doing so, so that won't happen! 
> 
> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	40. And I'll be me

Louis still sat in Maxwell's lap, thinking about going with him and shower in Maxwell's room to get rid of the scent or just go to his own room to do that? That would be a big risk though, how would his Alpha's react?   
  
Maxwell smiled, this Omega was too cute and precious. slowly he hooked his finger under the Omega's chin and brought Louis' lips to his own so Maxwell could claim his mouth one last time. Louis broke the kiss, he was feeling horrible because was that considered cheating? It probably was..

‘’It’s okay, I won’t say a thing alright love?’’

Louis nodded before climbing off Maxwell’s lap and picked his pup up. Maxwell tangled their hands together and pulled him out of the booth, out of the bar and into the elevator. Louis was standing behind him, kinda in hiding, because what if his Alpha's would step into the elevator? He was so fucked then..

The elevator stopped on the tenth floor and Maxwell got out so pulled the Omega with him. Louis cuddled Katan more into his chests, he had to protect his puppy. Maxwell opened the door and walked in before closing it behind the Omega. ‘’So do you want me to wash those clothes while you shower?’’ Maxwell asked.

Louis nodded, showering wouldn’t have that much of a use if his clothes reeked of another Alpha. ‘’Yes please, can you take Katan’s too?’’

Maxwell nodded. ‘’Sure.’’ He smirked. ‘’Then strip.’’

Louis glared at him. ‘’You pervert, don’t you dare look at my pup.’’ He said.

Maxwell chuckled. ‘’I’ll only look at you, promise.’’ He said, getting a small giggle out of the Omega, while picking Katan out of Louis’ hold and placing the sleeping pup on the couch while he walked back to Louis to kiss the Omega again.

Louis broke away. ‘’No, this is cheating, I can’t…’’ He whimpered.

Maxwell sighed and pulled Louis shirt over his head. ‘’They won’t find out, now strip or else it’s too late and they will notice something.’’

Louis bit his lips and nodded before pulling his shoes off and his socks. He hesitated for a moment to pull his jeans down so Max helped him and pulled it down. ‘’Damn, you’re so hot.’’ Maxwell whispered in his ear as his hands cupped Louis ass cheeks. ‘’Wearing cute red panties? Do you want to be the death of me?’’

Louis shook his head, he felt so vulnerable. ‘’Just wash the clothes, please.’’ He asked before he walked to Katan, undressed him out of that onesie and little beanie and gave them to Maxwell along with his clothes. Of course he covered his pup in a blanket so Katan wouldn't be cold. 

Maxwell led the way to the bathroom so Louis could take a shower together while Katan still slept on the couch, he would clean the pup after he showered himself . ‘’The towels are here, it will take about half an hour to wash your clothes and half an hour to dry them.’’ Maxwell informed. ‘’So take your time love.’' Louis nodded and stepped into the shower, moaning very silently when the warm water hit his front. He didn’t hear the door open until he felt Maxwell against his back. ‘’What are you doing, they’ll scent you on me if you shower with me!’’ Louis hissed as he turned around.

Maxwell chuckled and circled his arm around the Omega’s waist. ‘’I’ll leave in a few minutes, though I took this opportunity to shower with a lovely Omega.’’

Louis eyes accidentally fell on his cock, his huge hard cock. ‘’Like what you see hmmm?’’ Maxwell purred.

Louis looked up again, blushing a little but not giving in to this Alpha. ‘’Do something useful and wash my back.’’ Louis ordered.

Max chuckled. ‘’So bossy, I like it.’’ He said as he squirted some wash gel on his hand and started rubbing the Omega’s back. While slowly going down a little until he reached Louis’ ass and dipped his finger inside the Omega. ‘’What are you doing?’’ Louis asked and held back a moan.

‘’Cleaning you.’’ Maxwell smirked and added a second finger. ‘’Just tell me what you want, love.’’

‘’Stop it, I’m already going way too far to even kiss you, don’t make me regret more please.’’ Louis whimpered.

Maxwell nodded, he respected the Omega’s choice, he wouldn’t rape anyone that’s just a no go in his book. ‘’Alright Lou, I’ll go out okay?’’

Louis’ eyes widened, did this Alpha seriously listen to him? ‘’Uh sure..'' Louis said confused.. ''Thanks for listening by the way.’’ He said honestly.

Max nodded and went to the front to demand a small peck on his lips, which he got from the Omega. ‘’No problem, maybe I’m an Alpha but I’m not a monster Lou and I sure as hell won't rape anyone. I’ll look after the little puppy.’’ He said.

Louis smiled a little and nodded, before scrubbing his whole body until it was red at some places. He stepped out of the shower, dried himself and wrapped the towel around himself so he was at least a little bit covered before stepping out. He saw Maxwell playing with, now awake, Katan. The pup was giggling in the Alpha’s lap while the alpha was playing peekaboo with him. ‘’He really likes you for some reason.’’ Louis said. ‘’Oh and don’t touch me anymore.’’

Maxwell nodded. ‘’I know love, your clothes are already in the dryer so you only have to wash little puppy here.’’

Louis lifted Katan up. ''Little puppy has a name, and that's Katan.'' He said and walked the pup to the bathroom to wash him. When he was done and made sure there was no scent of Maxwell lingering around the pup he got out of the bathroom to find his clothes all dried up. ‘’Thanks.’’ Louis said as he was dressed again and was now dressing Katan in his onesie.

‘’Make sure to arrive safe at your room okay?’’ Maxwell said. ‘’I’ll see you someday again.’’ He smiled.

Louis waved him off. ‘’Not so sure about that!’’ He said as he stepped out of the room. He sighed when he was outside cuddling Katan more into him, how could he be so stupid? He literally just cheated on his Alpha’s? Louis walked into the elevator and decided to go back to the bar so he wouldn’t scent like washed clothes and wash gel.

After he walked through the sweating and absolutely disgusting dancing people he decided to go back up. He opened the hotel room, seeing Alex and Harry sleeping and cuddled into each other. He walked to the nursery and placed Katan with his siblings before crumbling down, he cheated on his Alpha’s, he felt horrible. ‘’How could I do that?’’ He whispered to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He decided to sleep in the rocking chair, not with his Alpha’s, he fucking didn’t deserve that, he didn’t deserve them at all anymore..

~

‘’Lou, love wake up.’’ Louis heard Alex say.

‘’Hmmm?’’

‘’We have to go to the meeting love.’’ Alex said.

Louis’ eyes widened. ‘’Oh yeah, did I sleep that long?’’ He asked. The meeting started at nine and if you have four puppies, this was sleeping in.

‘’Yeah, where were you last night?’’ Alex asked.

‘’Down at the bar eating snacks.’’ Louis said.

‘’Oh, alright though next time don’t stay out too long, Haz was really worried you know.’’ Alex smiled and kissed Louis on the lips and Alex’s kiss felt so much better than that of Maxwell’s, more familiar and safe.  Louis’ vision got blurry, he worried his mate and cheated. ‘’Lou, what’s wrong?’’ Alex asked, getting worried now, why would Lou cry like that so suddenly?

‘’I’m so, so sorry…’’ Louis cried. ‘’I’m the worst, I’m so sorry..’’

‘’Hey, hey.’’ Alex cooed as he lifted the Omega up and placed him in his lap. ‘’Shhh, Lou you’re scaring me, what’s wrong?’’

Louis shook his head. ‘’If I say it you’ll hate me..’’

Alex kissed the top of his head. ‘’How could I ever hate you? Lou what happened?’’ He asked, sounding seriously worried.

‘’I’m sorry, can we talk about it after that meeting?’’

Alex nodded. ‘’Of course love, I have to go now anyway..’’ Though he hesitated to leave Louis like this. ‘’If there is anything call me okay?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ He whimpered, was this the last time that Alex would call him love?

Alex waved him off and left the nursery. _‘Something is wrong with Lou or else he wouldn’t fall back into the whole yes, Alpha thing.’_ Alex thought.

‘’Is he awake?’’ Harry asked.

Alex nodded, not telling Harry right now or else the Alpha would just abandon that stupid useless meeting and would stay with Louis. ‘’Yeah he is, let’s go Haz.’’

Harry nodded and followed his Alpha mate out of the hotel room. Geoff, Yaser, Zayn and Liam were probably already there.

~  
  
‘’Are you ready for that meeting, Max?’’ Adam asked.

Maxwell nodded. ‘’Yep, let’s meet the Alpha mates.’’ He smirked.

‘’Oh yeah how did it go after you approached him at the bar?’’

Maxwell laughed. ‘’I took him to a private booth, got him to meet my pheromones and we kissed for a moment before I took him to my room so he could shower and get my scent off of him then I showered with him for a while and even slipped a finger inside him though he wanted me to leave after that since it finally got through him that he was basically cheating and then he went back to his own room so yeah… pretty good I guess.’’ He smirked.

‘’Why didn’t you just use your pheromones so you could fuck him?’’ Adam groaned, his brother had such a useful ability but didn’t use it properly at all.

Maxwell sighed. ‘’Since then it would be rape and I’m not like that, that won’t satisfy me at all, I want him to come to me because he likes me, like normal people do.’’

‘’Well if you use your pheromones he would do that.’’

‘’Yeah but then he would be high on them and afterwards would hate me for it and that’s exactly the opposite of what I want, you idiot.’’

Adam rolled his eyes. ‘’Well let’s go to that meeting so you can meet your rivals.’’

‘’Sure.’’

~

Harry and Alex arrived at the lobby, seeing Yaser, Geoff, Zayn, Liam and Niall waiting on them. ‘’Hello everyone!’’ Harry greeted them happily.

‘’Haz!’’ Niall said grumpily. ‘’Why isn’t Louis texting me back?!’’

Alex smiled down at the grumpy Omega. ‘’Because he was still sleeping and is taking care of the pups now, it’s the highest floor, room 728.’’ Alex said and held up a key for Niall to take which the Omega did before kissing Zayn and Liam and walking off.

‘’He’s so cute.’’ Zayn said.

Liam nodded. ‘’Too cute..’’

‘’Well lets go boys, the Chevalier Clan is probably waiting on us already.’’ Geoff said as he led the way. These meetings took place regularly, also with other countries but today was especially set up for the Chevalier Clan from France so they could discuss useless stuff, it was basically just strengthen their bonds with other countries to prevent war.

And yes, Geoff was right. Adam and Maxwell were already waiting for them, they both stood up to greet the rest. ‘’Hello, my name is Maxwell Chevalier.’’ Maxwell said. ‘’And I’m his brother, Adam Chevalier and together we’re the Alpha’s of our Clan.’’ He said.

Geoff nodded and introduced himself and his son with a handshake of course, so did Yaser for himself an Zayn.

‘’Harry Styles, Alpha of the Styles Clan.’’ Harry said and shook Maxwell’s hand, surprised at the strength of Maxwell's grip, but he ignored it.

‘’Maxwell, pleasure to meet you, Harry.’’ He said and lightly smirked.

Alex did the same. ‘’Alexander Tomlinson.’’ He said. ‘’Pleasure to meet you Adam, Maxwell.’’

‘’Likewise.’’ Adam said.

‘’So how about we get these meeting over with?’’ Maxwell smiled and gestured to the empty seats that surrounded a large table.

They all nodded and sat down, of course Harry sat next to Alex with a grunt since his ass still hurts like hell from Alex's last fuck session, but his Alpha mate brought a cushion so that was nice. ‘’So Alex, how are the pups?’’ Geoff asked.

‘’Great, Lou takes good care of them.’’ He smiled, and didn’t notice the smirk on Maxwell’s face. ‘’Ethan’s already saying some words and crawling, Daniel is getting there too though Ailene is still a lazy pup and Katan is just like always with his mother, not even bothering to make a sound, except when it's for Louis' attention.’’ Alex chuckled.

‘’Didn’t know you had a mate.’’ Maxwell butted in, he tried to sound a bit surprised.

‘’Yeah, Harry and I are both the Alpha’s of our Omega Louis.’’

Maxwell hummed, he was analyzing Alex’s strength and was kinda shocked. Alex was brutally strong, even for a shifter though he could probably take him, not in a fist fight of course, nah he would lose that. ‘’Alright, well let’s start the meeting.’’ Maxwell said.

Geoff nodded. ‘’Yes, let’s do that.’’ He said.

The rest of the meeting was a bunch of talk about their import and export with France and what could be different or better or just scrapped whole. Finally the meeting was over after two hours. ‘’Alex, I’m going with Liam and Zayn for a bit so are you coming too or staying here?’’ Harry asked.

Maxwell was listening to their conversation from a safe distance. ‘’No, I’ll stay with Lou because I’ve got to talk with him about something anyway.’’

Harry shrugged. ‘’Alright, it’s nothing bad right?’’

‘’Don’t know yet, but I will after I talk with him and then I’ll let you know alright?’’

Harry nodded and kissed Alex on the lips a few times. ‘’See you later then!’’

Alex smiled at his mate. He said his goodbye’s to Geoff and Yaser too and told them to greet their wives for him, before Maxwell called for him.

‘’Alexander?’’

Alex turned around seeing Maxwell, he didn’t like this guy since he was a shifter as well. ‘’Maxwell?’’

‘’Yeah, it was nice meeting you. You’re a shifter too right?’’ He smirked.

Alex nodded. ‘’Yeah, so?’’

Maxwell hummed. ‘’Just curious about your ability.’’

Alex smirked. ‘’Close to being immortal but it’s none of your business, I have to go to my mate now so maybe I’ll see you again.’’ Alex said before walking off.

‘’Of course, good luck.’’ Maxwell smirked before walking off too.  
  
~

Niall arrived at Louis’ hotel room and opened the door with the key that Alex gave him. ‘’Loulou!’’ He yelled as soon as he opened the door. ''My love!'' Niall’s smile faded though when he saw Louis crying in bed. ‘’Lou?’’ He said worryingly and ran to his side. ‘’Lou, are you okay?’’

Louis looked at him with red, puffy eyes and shook his head. ‘’No, I’m the worst mate ever, a fuck up.’’ He cried.

Niall pulled his friend into an embrace and stroked his back. ‘’No, you’re not. You’re the best mate anyone could wish for, the perfect mommy, and definitely not a fuck up.’’ Niall said, what happened to Louis that he’s this depressed?

‘’Ni, I did something horrible, something so wrong.’’

Niall looked confused at him. ‘’Why, what happened Lou?’’ He asked. ‘’Did you kill someone, please say no.’’

‘’I didn’t kill someone but I-‘’ Louis paused. ‘’I- I cheated.’’ He whispered as he cried even harder.

Niall raised an eyebrow, cheated? ‘’Wow, wait what?’’ Niall asked. ‘’You cheated, why and with who?’’

‘’Because of stupid pheromones.’’ Louis sniffled.

‘’Pheromones?’’

Louis nodded. ‘’Do you remember Maxwell?’’ Louis whispered and Niall gasped. ‘’You didn’t! Did you have sex with him?’’ Niall asked.

Louis shook his head. ‘’What no?!’’  
  
‘’Huh, then what did you do.’’

‘’He’s a shifter Ni, and he has a ability that involves pheromones than can manipulate others, he made me kiss him Ni and I liked it, it felt good and I feel so bad now..’’

‘’So you didn’t cheat.’’ Niall concluded.

Louis looked confused. ‘’Yes I did, I kissed someone else, I showered with him and he fingered me.’’

‘’Oh wow, you did not mention that yet.’’ Niall said. ‘’But you were manipulated so it’s not your fault.’’ Niall smiled, he was kinda shocked there’s no way Lou would cheat.

‘’It is because he only did it in the booth and not afterwards and I kissed him afterwards too, showered with him, and you know what the worst part is? If I wouldn’t have had Katan with me or didn't think about my Alpha's the whole time then I would have probably done more, what the fuck is wrong with me?’’ He whimpered.

‘’Can you tell me the whole story Lou?’’ Niall asked, now he was just confused.

Louis nodded and told him the whole story, starting from entering the bar until he walked out of the apartment. ‘’I’m such a bad Omega..’’ Louis cried.

Niall didn’t know what to do, Alex and Harry are going to be furious if they know this, furious with that Alpha but also with Louis. ‘’Lou, this sound wrong but you can’t tell them this..’’ Niall whispered.

‘’What, why not? If I don’t then I’ll live with this guilty feeling forever…’’

‘’Lou, I’m going to be honest yeah? What you did was cheating and I don’t think that your Alpha’s are going to take that lightly, especially Haz isn’t.’’

Louis sobbed even harder, this sucked so bad. ‘’I’m so stupid..’’

Niall nodded and gathered Louis in his arms. ‘’Yeah you are, but you didn’t go all the way so look at it from the bright side, you didn’t completely cheat..’’

Louis cried even more into Niall’s chest before he heard the door open, revealing Alex in the doorway with widened eyes. ‘’Lou, what’s wrong?’’ He asked and was right away at his side.

‘’Lou, I’m gonna go.’’ Niall said and kissed the top of his head. ‘’Love you.’’

‘’Louis nodded. ‘’Okay… love you too..’’ He sniffled.

Niall stood up and gave Alex a small, sad smile. ‘’Go easy on him, please.’’ He whispered so Louis couldn’t hear it.

Now Alex was really worried. He climbed on the bed and positioned himself behind Louis and pulled the Omega into his chest. ‘’Now, what’s wrong?’’

‘’You’re gonna hate me so much..’’

Alex sighed. ‘’I can never hate you Lou, just so you know, it doesn’t matter what happened because in the end you’re my little brother and I love you.’’ He said.

Louis took a deep breath. ‘’Cheated.’’ He mumbled so that Alex didn’t hear it.

‘’What did you say?’’ He asked.

Louis mumbled it again.

‘’Lou, I can’t understand that.’’

Louis turned around in his hold. ‘’I cheated.’’ He whimpered.

Alex eyes widened. ‘’What?’’

‘’I fucking cheated.’’ He said again.

‘’Yeah I fucking heard, what the hell do you mean with you cheated?!’’ Alex yelled.

Louis whimpered. ‘’I’m so sorry, so sorry..’’

Alex shook all the rage away and cupped Louis’ cheek, surely his little brother had a reason for cheating, there’s no way Louis could cheat like that. ‘’What happened?’’ He asked in a soft voice. Louis whimpered again, starting with the day he met Maxwell at that ice cream shop, then the park and then everything that happened last night. ‘’I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.’’ Louis rattled on and on in Alex’s chest.

‘’Lou, he’s a manipulator and those pheromones affect you for longer than that, they won’t cloud your mind but they’ll stay in your system.’’ Alex said, he wanted to kill Maxwell now for touching Louis, his Louis, his Omega, the fucking mother of his pups and he touched Katan, how fucking dare he.

‘’Still I cheated, I fucking cheated I feel so bad and horrible.’’ Louis cried in his brothers chest, feeling Alex’s hands stroke his back comfortingly. ‘’Shhh, we’ll get through this alright, I’ll punish you for cheating so stop straining yourself mentally.’’ Alex said, this was bad for his health if he kept on blaming himself.

Louis nodded. ‘’I’m so sorry Alpha, so sorry, so so-‘’

‘’Stop with apologising Lou, I know you’re sorry or else you wouldn’t be crying constantly right now.’’

Alex sighed. ‘’I want you to stay away from him alright? If he approach you again just tell a lie and say you have to be somewhere else, or call me and I’ll come get you right away.’’

‘’Okay Alpha.’’

‘’Now, for your punishment..’’ Alex said, would he spank Louis? It was one of the most used punishments but he was afraid that Louis would associate it with the time he was captured by Christian. ‘’Lou, are you okay with spanking?’’

Louis nodded. Alex position him so he was lying over his knee and pulled his pants down so his bum was revealed. ‘’Alright, it’s your first time spanking but what you did was wrong Lou, you were manipulated so couldn’t help yourself because just as he says, no one is able to defy it but you still cheated so you’ll get fifteen spanks.’’

‘’Yes, Alpha.’’

‘’Alright, count each one for me love.’’

Louis nodded and felt Alex stroke his bum lovingly before he felt his hand clash down, stinging his bum. ‘’O- One!’’ He whimpered and felt another one straight away. ‘’T- two..’’

Alex stroked his bum again, bringing his hand back and landing it on Louis’ bum with a hard slap. ‘’T- three!’’

And another one, and another and another one. ‘’Ten!’’ Louis cried, this hurts so much but with every slap his heart felt so much lighter. As if Alex is spanking the guilt out of him. ‘’Why are you being punished Lou?’’ Alex asked.

‘’For cheating..’’ He answered.

‘’Wrong answer Lou, think very clearly now.’’ Alex said before landing another slap.

‘’E-eleven!’’ Louis cried out. ‘’Because I was manipulated, cheated and blame myself for it when I couldn’t do anything against it anyway.’’ Louis choked out.

‘’Good boy.’’ Alex said and lifted Louis up. ‘’As long as you know that then I won’t need to punish you, alright?’’ He said.

Louis nodded. ‘’I’m still sorry though.’’

Alex kissed his nose. ‘’Now, hands and knees because I’ll fuck into you straight away, you’ll scent like me the whole day love and you’ll never ever think of Maxwell’s lips again.’’

Louis shifted to his hand and knees, while spreading his but cheeks part so Alex could fuck him straight away. ‘’Yes Alpha, only you.’’

‘’Good.’’ Alex said as he pulled his jeans of, followed by his shirt before placing the head of his cock against Louis hole, he was already dripping slick down his legs so Alex was sure he could take him in one thrust without prep. He placed his hands on Louis’ hips and slammed his cock in while pulling Louis into him. ‘’Ah!’’ Louis moaned and got tears in his eyes, Alex hammered his prostate in one thrust.

‘’You know Lou, yesterday I fucked Harry too hard but I couldn’t fuck him unconscious so I’ll do it to you.’’

‘’Yes, Alpha!’’ Louis moaned.

Alex was thrusting into him, as usual, in a brutally pace though this time he did it a little differently, he almost pulled his cock out all the way before slamming into him hard, and again, and again. Bruises were already forming on Louis’ hips since his hands were having such a harsh grip on them. ‘’You’re mine Lou, don’t ever forget that, you’re fucking mine’’ Alex growled and bit Louis on his shoulder, it wasn’t a mating bite since they weren’t knotted but it made Louis cum straight away.

‘’I- I belong to you A-Alpha.’’ He whimpered as Alex was still thrusting into him as he came.

Alex went at it for another hour before pushing his knot into his mate, he wanted to claim him so badly though Harry wasn’t here so he wouldn’t feel complete but still he can’t wait for Louis heat to finally come so he can properly mate Louis. Other Alpha’s will have to fucking back off after that.

He adjusted them so they laid on their side while Louis was trying to catch his breath, he was exhausted again but he felt so much better right now. He belongs to Alex and Harry, those are his mates, not Maxwell. No, he was just a manipulator that manipulated him.

Alex made him cum for about four times, though he’s still conscious so he was a little proud of himself. ‘’I love you.’’ Louis whimpered. ‘’I really do..’’ He whispered.

‘’I know love, I know..’’ Alex whispered back and tightened his hold on Louis. ‘’And I love you too so much.’’

‘’Haz will be so mad though..’’ Louis whimpered, Harry was going to be furious.

‘’Probably but after we explain it he’ll understand it, I met that Maxwell today and he’s bad news Lou. Harry wouldn’t win in a fight with another shifter, Haz would die if Maxwell becomes serious.’’ Alex paused. ‘’Now, in a fist fight I can easily beat him and he knows that but if he uses his ability then even I don’t stand a chance, no one does against such an ability, it’s fucking unfair.’’

‘’It’s that bad huh?’’

‘’Yeah, he also asked about my ability and I didn’t know why but I do know now Lou..’’ Alex stopped.

Louis raised an eyebrow. ‘’Hmm why?’’

‘’He wanted to know my ability so he’s prepared if he had to fight me for you.’’ Alex whispered. ‘’And the worst thing is that his brother is also a shifter and will certainly come to his aid if needed.. Though I don’t know if he has an ability..’' Alex growled possessively. ‘’I’m not letting anyone else have you, you’re mine, my twin brother, my Omega.’’

Louis hummed. ‘’Yes, I belong to you, ever since we were born Alex.’’ Louis said. ‘’And Haz too now.’’

‘’Yeah, we are your Alpha’s and no one else can have you, I rather drag us all to hell then let someone else touch you.’’

Louis nodded. ‘’I love you so much.’’

Alex kissed the back of his neck. ‘’I love you more, always and forever.’’

Louis smiled. ‘’Always and forever.’’ He whispered and closed his eyes while feeling his Alpha’s fill him with cum, making him feel so warm and safe before he drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	41. Only a wall is separating us, and still it feels like you're so far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys, I absolutely love it and every time after an update, I'm looking forward to read your comments.

 ‘’Another please.’’  Louis moaned as he placed his hands against the wall and arched his back to give Maxwell more access.   
  
Maxwell smiled and pushed a third finger in the Omega’s slick hole. ‘’So good Lou.’’ He whispered in the back of the Omega’s neck before biting slightly on it, making a dark red mark.   
  
‘’Alpha more, please.’’ Louis begged, he wanted a knot, he wanted Maxwell’s knot.  
  
Maxwell chuckled. ‘’Okay love.’’ He said as he pulled his fingers back and replaced them with the top of his cock and pushed it in. ‘’Hmmm, so good.’’ He moaned when he was balls deep in the Omega. Something in Louis was saying that this was wrong, this wasn’t his Alpha but it felt so good to have a cock in him. ‘’Ah!’’ He suddenly moaned loudly as Maxwell started thrusting hard into him. ‘’You’re taking it so well Louis, want to be filled by my knot and cum huh?’’ Maxwell asked.  
  
‘’Yes, please. Fill me up, Alpha.’’ Louis moaned.   
  
‘’Fill you with my cum, and make you pregnant? Breed you over and over again?’’ He asked again.   
  
‘’Yes! Yes! Breed me full with your pups Alpha!’’ Louis huffed.  
  
Maxwell grinned as he pushed his knot into the Omega and bit down on the side of Louis’ neck, Louis’ eyes widened, realising what just happened…No, no, no.   
  
‘’You’re mine now Louis.’’ Maxwell whispered in the back of his neck. ‘’All mine.’’   
  
Louis whimpered, what was he doing? Now he belonged to this Alpha, not his real Alpha’s, he had pups for fuck sake and now, and now… ‘’Shhh, calm down my love. I won’t kill your pups, I’ll claim them as my own.’’   
  
‘’I can’t , I love Harry and Alex I can’t-‘’  
  
‘’Then you shouldn’t have been gagging for another cock should you? But you did, and it was my cock and now you belong to me, am I clear Louis?’’   
  
‘’Yes, Alpha..’’  
  
‘’You’ll be mine forever and ever, you belong to me and I alone Louis, my love.’’  
  
_Louis_  
  
_Louis_  
  
_Louis!_  
  
‘’Louis!’’ He heard Alex call him. Louis gasped before he sat straight up and took in his surroundings. He was heavy breathing because of that weird dream, fucked up dream. ‘’You okay love?’’ Alex asked.  
  
‘’It was just a dream?’’   
  
Alex nodded while stroking his back. ‘’It was just a dream love, what happened?’’   
  
Louis sniffled. ‘’H- He claimed me..’’ Louis whimpered and felt Alex’s embrace him. ‘’Wel now you know it was just a dream since he’ll never be able to do that, and if he would then I’ll kill him and claim you back.’’ Alex said.   
  
Louis whimpered in his chest . ‘’Promise?’’   
  
‘’I promise.’’   
  
Louis looked around the empty bed. ‘’Where’s Haz?’’ He asked.  
  
Alex shrugged. ‘’He said he went out and it’s now two AM so he’s probably at a club with Liam and Zayn.’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Can we go back to sleep?’’  
  
Alex smiled and kissed the Omega on his lips. ‘’Of course love.’’ He said and laid down with his arms open so Louis could crawl into his embrace. ‘’I'm surprised that the pups are so quiet.’’ Louis whispered in Alex’s chest.   
  
‘’Ailene cried about an hour ago but I calmed her down so you could sleep some more.’’   
  
‘’Oh, thanks for doing that..’’   
  
Alex kissed his forehead. ‘’No problem, now sleep love.’’ He said and slowly noticed Louis breath evening out, so he was already sleep again. ‘’Big brother is here.’’ He whispered in his mates hair. ‘’Always and forever my love.’’ He had to protect Louis, he wouldn’t let Maxwell have him, no fucking chance.   
  
~  
  
Zayn, Liam and Harry entered a random club and started ordering all sort of shots, until they were absolutely wasted. ‘’I can’t anymore!’’ Harry groaned. ‘’Zayniebear take my shot.’’   
  
Zayn looked at him like he was mad. ‘’Noooo, I’ll die!’’   
  
Liam was laughing between them. ‘’Shot!’’ He said as he downed the shot in front of him, followed by Zayn and Harry. ‘’I’m so boned, Alex is gonna kill me when I come back to the hotel..’’   
  
‘’Why?’’ Liam asked.  
  
‘’Because I’m drunk and I’m doing this..’’ He said and grabbed Zayn to kiss the other Alpha who kissed him back.   
  
Liam laughed, they did this all the time when they were still in Uni and they were drunk, though they never went further than giving each other kisses and in Zayn case, sucking Harry off. ‘’I miss you guys!’’ Harry exclaimed as he drunkenly pointed to them. ‘’I miss this!’’   
  
‘’Yeah we have to go out more guys, we’re like old people.’’ Zayn groaned too. ‘’Yeah, fuck responsibilities I just want to fucking enjoy my life.’’   
  
It was already 5  AM and they were still in the club, it was open until 8 anyway and it was still very busy so why would they leave? A cute Male Omega started flirting with Zayn , though the Alpha pushed him away since he already had Niall waiting for him. ‘’I want Ni…’’ Zayn whined.  
  
‘’Me too.’’ Liam whined too.  
  
Harry sighed. ‘’I want Lou and Alex..’’   
  
‘’Let’s go back to the hotel, when we’re there it’s gonna be around 6 AM anyway, Niall is going to kill us.’’ Liam said and messaged a servant to come get them since he’s not going to drive back himself.   
  
The other two agreed and as soon as the servant arrived they stormed outside and drunkenly crawled into the car. ‘’I’m so fucking drunk..’’ Harry groaned while leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder. ‘’Me too, I haven’t been this drunk is so long..’’ Liam said.  
  
‘’Me neither..’’ Zayn said while yawning.   
  
‘’You tired love?’’ Liam asked as Zayn nodded and leaned his head against Liam’s other shoulder.   
  
They arrived at the hotel and Harry got out first, followed by Liam half carrying Zayn out of it too. It was 6:10 AM so Harry knew that he’s going to be so dead, though this time Alex’s gonna murder him, send him to heaven or hell and Louis will drag him back to kill him again. On the other hand he won’t be alone since Niall is probably going to kill his Alpha’s too, so he would have company.   
  
They parted ways when Liam and Zayn had to go out of the elevator to go to their room and Harry had to go a few more floors up. ‘’Bye Haz, it was so much fun again!’’ Liam said and Zayn just hummed and gave him a thumbs up.   
  
‘’Was so much fun guys!’’ He said as the elevator closed and went up again. He opened the door to the hotel room, very carefully because he thought that Louis and Alex would be sleeping, which they weren’t and two very angry faces were glaring at him.   
  
‘’Uh hey?’’ Harry asked as he stumbled into the room, he was still so drunk and couldn’t even walk properly.   
  
‘’Where the fuck were you?’’ Alex growled, Harry would go out for a bit not for a whole fucking night, ignoring their calls. ‘’We called you so many times.’’   
  
‘’Uh, it’s dead.’’ Harry paused. ‘’Not really dead, since a phone isn’t even alive but I meant that it’s not  working anymore.’’ Harry explained and giggled to himself. ''Working, phones don't work!'' He giggled again.  
  
Louis glared at him. ‘’How much did you drink, Harry?’’   
  
‘’A much, very lot? A lot?’’ Harry shrugged he couldn’t speak proper English anymore. ‘’Enough..’’   
  
Louis growled. ‘’You’re a father for fuck sake, stop acting like a student and act like a father would!’’ He said.   
  
Harry’s eyes widened. ‘’So being a father means I can’t have any fun anymore? I just went out and drank something with my best friends that I don’t see that much anymore and now I just wanted to have some fucking fun.’’ Harry growled back.   
  
Alex sighed. ‘’Haz, go to bed. We’ll talk when you wake up.’’   
  
‘’Talk about what? About drinking? You’re not seriously going to scold me for drinking.’’   
  
Alex shook his head. ‘’How much you drink is none of my concern, if you walk around the street while being drunk and get ran over by a car isn’t any of my concern, though Louis is my concern and we’re having a bit of trouble so sober up so we can fucking talk.’’ He growled, while pointing to the bed.   
  
Harry growled back but listened to the Alpha's command anyway and crawled into bed. He fell asleep in a few minutes.   
  
Louis sighed. ‘’I’ll go get some medicine.’’   
  
‘’No Lou, I’ll go get it alright? What if you ran into Maxwell and he does something to you again.’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Get some extra for him since he’ll have a major headache tomorrow. I’ll go nurse the pups.’’ Louis said.   
  
Alex nodded and went out the room and locked the door behind him. While taking the elevator down in stopped and who walked in? Maxwell Chevalier.   
  
Alex purposely didn’t say anything.   
  
‘’You know already, don’t you?’’ Maxwell smirked.

 Alex growled. ‘’Pull another stunt like that and I’ll rip your throat out.’’   
  
Maxwell smirked again and turned around while standing very, very close to Alex. ‘’You win in strength sure, but I can win before we even fight Alex.’’   
  
Alex growled, his eyes glowing red. ‘’Touch my mate or pup again and I won’t even give you a change to use your ability.’’   
  
They arrived at the bottom floor and the elevator went open. ‘’I’m not going to hurt him if that’s what you think, when he asked me to stop I stopped, cause even I have morals though he’ll come to me eventually, he’ll crave me more than you or his other Alpha, he’ll be begging me to-‘’ Maxwell got interrupted by Alex who pushed him against the wall while his hand tighten around his throat.  
  
‘’Last warning Maxwell, don’t fucking touch him, ever.’’ Alex growled as he walked off.  
  
‘’I won’t promise it!’’ He yelled to Alex, who gave a warning glare again. ‘’Give him a kiss for me.’’   
  
‘’I really will kill you one day!’’ Alex yelled back, making Max chuckle.   
  
‘’Such a fun nest…’’ Maxwell sighed as he walked towards the bar, he would leave tomorrow, back to France, though he would love to see Louis again and kiss those puffy lips again..   
  
…  
  
Alex got back to the hotel room with the medicine for Harry’s headache, that the Alpha was probably going to have after drinking so much. Alex would also need to punish his mate for that, sure he can drink but that was way too much.   
  
‘’Did you get it?’’ Louis asked when he entered the room.   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Yeah.’’ He wasn’t gonna tell Louis about his encounter with Maxwell yet, at least the Alpha didn’t have ill intentions towards Louis.  
  
Harry slept for at least eight hours until he woke up, groaning and growling.  
  
‘’So, you’re finally awake.’’ Alex said.   
  
Harry followed the sound of his voice and saw Alex sitting next to the bed on a chair, looking scary as fuck. Harry knew his mate was going to be angry with him, but wasn’t this a little too much. ‘’Morning?’’ Harry mumbled unsure.  
  
Alex chuckled, creepily. ‘’Morning?’’ Alex repeated. ‘’It’s almost evening already, you dumbass.’’ Alex said, glaring at him.   
  
‘’Yeah, yeah. Scold me as much as you want.’’   
  
Alex raised an eyebrow, was Harry seriously talking like that to him now? ‘’Haz, I don’t fucking care about how much you drink, but you not only worried me but you worried the hell out of Louis!’’ He growled.  
  
Harry growled back. ‘’I just wanted to have some fun, something I fucking haven’t had in months with you!’’   
  
Alex eyes widened, and Harry wanted to apologize immediately, he didn’t mean it that way. ‘’Al, I didn’t-‘’   
  
‘’Out, now.’’   
  
‘’Al, sorr-  
  
‘’OUT NOW, HARRY.’’ Alex roared again making Harry flinch, he really fucked that up didn’t he?  
  
Harry nodded and stood up, he threw his clothes in a bag before leaving the room, before he closed the door behind him he heard Alex say that he had to cool his head and go home alone.  Alex sighed while cupping his own face in his hands. ‘’God damn Haz.’’ He whispered to himself.   
  
Alex heard Louis whimper from the doorway. ‘’Why did you yell?’’ He asked.  
  
‘’I’m sorry, Harry just said something that really hurt my feelings..’’ Alex said, how could Harry say that? Did the Alpha not have any fun with them? Did Harry not like being with them anymore? Louis stood next to him and embraced the sitting Alpha. ‘’It’s going to be okay, we’ll talk it out when we get home alright?’’ He said as he petted his brother’s head. Alex nodded, closing his eyes and enjoying Louis’ touch while leaning against him. ‘’I’m sorry though for chasing him away..’’   
  
‘’Doesn’t matter, if it riled you up that much it really hurt you, so what did he say?’’   
  
Alex shook his head. ‘’You’ll be hurt too if I tell you.’’   
  
‘’Don’t you dare lie to me, we promised to never to lie to each other.’’ Louis scolded.   
  
‘’We did..’’ Alex paused. ‘’He said he didn’t have had fun with us the last months..’’   
  
Louis didn’t reply. ‘’He doesn’t mean that, right?’’ He asked.  
  
‘’I guess he didn’t but still, you don’t say something like that to your mate, Lou.’’   
  
‘’I know, you’ll punish him when we get back home so let’s pack our bags and go home too..’’   
  
Alex nodded, yeah, he would love to go back home.  
  
~  
  
Harry stood outside the room with his fast packed back. ‘’Tsk.’’   
  
He went too far, he know but now he is a father and has to be responsible and stuff like that so does that mean you can’t go out anymore? It’s not like anything happened and he came back safe, so why was Alex nagging so much. ‘’Fucking annoying.’’ He groaned.  
  
He took the elevator down and decided to drink some water from the bar and maybe buy a snack since he hasn’t eaten anything since yesterday.   
  
‘’Can I have a water and a sandwich please.’’ He asked.   
  
The waiter nodded and turned around to get his order.   
  
‘’You look like shit.’’ Someone said beside him.   
  
Harry turned, seeing that Alpha from France, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Maxwell. ‘’Well, I kinda got thrown out of my room because I said something wrong to my mate.’’ Harry said.  
  
Maxwell raised an eyebrow. ‘’Hmm, what happened then?’’   
  
‘’Why would I tell you?’’   
  
Maxwell chuckled. ‘’So you got angry on Louis right? I must admit that you’re reacting poorly though.’’ He said.   
  
Harry looked confused. ‘’Why would I be angry with Louis, it’s Alex that threw me out because I came back drunk and too late or something and then I said something horrible to him.’’   
  
Maxwell laughed. ‘’Oh and here I thought he told you something else.’’   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. ‘’What was he supposed to tell me then?’’   
  
Maxwell stopped laughing. ‘’Uh, not really something I should say..’’   
  
‘’Say it.’’ Harry growled, now he had to know.  
  
‘’That Louis cheated on you guys.’’  
  
Harry chuckled. ‘’Yeah sure, now seriously?’’ He asked though Maxwell didn’t react. ‘’He wouldn’t do that.’’ Harry growled after a minute of silence.   
  
‘’He did though, with me.’’ Maxwell smirked.  
  
‘’What? What the fuck do you mean?’’   
  
Maxwell stood up. ‘’Not really my story to tell, ask your mates, though I showered with him, kissed him and some more but again, ask your mates for the details.’’ He smirked over his shoulder before walking away. Harry growled to himself, surely that guy was lying. Why would Louis do that? That didn’t make sense at all, he felt so angry suddenly. He groaned again and took his water and sandwich, that the waiter gave him earlier, and decided to go greet his servant that he called earlier to pick him up.   
  
‘’Sir.’’ A servant bowed to him.   
  
‘’Thanks for picking me up, though I’m in a foul mood so please excuse my behavior.’’ Harry said as he climbed into the car, still thinking about what Maxwell said. He sighed and just shoved it away for now, he would confront Louis about it later. He just couldn’t imagine Louis really cheating on them, he was the mother of their pups, there’s just no way unless Louis didn’t love them anymore…  
  
It hurt, it hurt to hear something like that but why would Maxwell lie like that? Harry didn’t notice the stray tear that fell down his cheek, but did notice the ache in his heart, he missed his mates and he fucked up deeply and now he just didn’t know what to feel anymore, was he angry or sad? He was confused, that's for sure.  
  
~

Louis and Alex packed their bags too , and that of the pups. Alex would bring their bags to the car first so he could carry the pups after that together with Lou.  Carrying four pups and all their bags? Wasn’t gonna happen. Alex returned from bringing the bags to the car and picked Ethan and Ailene up while Louis took Katan and Daniel. Alex was very cautious since Maxwell was probably still in the hotel and he couldn’t afford him to see Louis and some shit to his Omega again.  
  
‘’Dada!’’ Ethan squealed in his arms, Ethan really liked the elevator and was squealing the whole time while they were in there.   
  
‘’He really likes elevators.’’ Alex noticed.  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah he does, no clue why though.''  
  
‘’It’s exciting isn’t it?’’   
  
Ethan smiled at his father. ‘’Dada!’’   
  
‘’Yeah, yeah it is fun.’’   
  
They excited the elevator and of course, Ethan started crying since he wanted to stay in it all day long. ‘’Dada, no!’’   
  
‘’So when you’re angry or sad you can talk a little, such a smart puppy.’’ Alex chuckled before licking Ethan tears away. Ailene was pawing at his chest, kinda saying to stop crying which made Ethan growl at her. ‘’No, don’t growl to your sister.’’ Alex warned.   
  
Louis smiled next to him, Alex was so good with the pups and he really missed Harry right now. Daniel and Katan were silently in his arms cuddling into his chest, Katan was even purring.  They got to the car and the servant greeted them, she said that everything was ready. Louis and Alex thanked her for her help and climbed into the car. Katan and Daniel stayed in Louis’ lap and Ailene cuddled into his side while Ethan stayed with his father and was babbling all sort of stuff to his dad.   
  
‘’Lou, we have to tell Haz about Maxwell, he too has to look out for that prick.’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Do you think he’s going to hate me?’’   
  
Alex shook his head. ‘’Of course not love, we explain it to him and then he’ll understand alright?’’   
  
‘’I hope so..’’ Louis said unsure. ‘’I’m glad though that I’ll never see that guy again.’’   
  
‘’I actually ran into him when I was getting some medicine for Haz.’’ Alex said seeing Louis’ eyes widen. ‘’What happened?’’ Louis asked so Alex told him everything.  
  
‘’He’s weird.’’ Louis said after Alex finished telling what happened in that elevator. ‘’I completely agree with you Lou.’’  
  
‘’Mommy!’’ Ethan squealed while looking at Louis.  
  
Louis smiled at the pup. ‘’Yes puppy?’’ He asked while Ethan was giggling ‘mommy’ over and over again.   
  
‘’You’re weird too.’’ Louis laughed.   
  
‘’It runs in the family.’’   
  
…  
  
They arrived at the mansion so Louis picked Ailene and Daniel up and Alex picked Katan and Ethan up while their servant took their bags inside. The two of them walked into their bedroom, seeing Harry already sitting against the headboard. ‘’We’re home.’’ Louis mumbled and walked to the nursery to put the pups to sleep too.   
  
‘’Lou can I talk to you?’’ Harry asked.   
  
Louis nodded. ’’Ýeah, we have to talk to you too..’’ He said. ‘’Though I’m putting the pups to sleep first.’’  
  
Alex placed Ethan and Katan in their crib first and the pups cuddled into each other straight away while Katan purred as his brother possessively laid on him. Louis placed Ailene and Daniel next to them too so they could all form a puppy pile. 

‘’I’ll join Haz in bed and have a small talk with him about his behavior so you can put them too sleep and we’ll talk about Maxwell afterwards okay?’’  Louis nodded and kissed Alex on his lips and turned back to the pups to sing a lullaby for them, it calmed them down and made them sleepy.  Alex closed the door behind him and ignored Harry’s stare for a moment, he stripped his clothes so he was left in his boxers and crawled into bed next to the other Alpha. ‘’So Haz, we need to talk.’’   
  
‘’You know already right? Is it true?’’ Harry asked and he sounded so angry and sad at the same time. Alex looked confused towards his Alpha mate. ‘’What do you mean Haz?’’ He asked, he had no clue what the Alpha meant.  
  
‘’Why aren’t you angry with him huh? Why do you treat him like everything is fine?’’   
  
Alex raised an eyebrow. ‘’What the hell are you talking about?’’ He asked, raising his voice a little, so Louis was entering the room to tell them to be quiet since the pups had to sleep though Harry turned to him with angry eyes. Harry growled at Louis, surprising the Omega. ‘’Maxwell told me about him cheating and you fucking knew?’’  
  
Louis eyes widened, Haz already knew? ‘’Haz, I didn’t mean to-‘’  
  
‘’So you fucking did cheat? How can you let another alpha touch you so easily!’’ Harry growled, not noticing the sadness on Louis’ face. ‘’It’s disgusting, you’re a fucking slut!’’ He spitted, resulting in Alex slapping his face. ‘’You are going too far, do you know who you’re talking to?’’ Alex growled, his eyes glowing red. ‘’That’s the mother of your pups, you dumbass.’’   
  
Louis had tears streaming down his face, he was disgusting, he cheated. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ He said as he turned around into the nursery and locked the door behind him. He sacked down against the door, bringing his knees up and circled his arms around his knees so he could muffle his cries to not wake up the pups. _’Disgustingdisgustingdisgusting.’_ Is what went through his head.   
  
Alex was furious, Harry was going too far. Sure the Alpha didn’t know about Maxwell’s abilities so he’s just thinking that Louis cheated but he didn’t even gave Louis the chance to fucking explain. Alex growled and pinned Harry on the bed while snarling in his face, ordering the alpha to submit now or face some serious consequences. Harry was shocked because Alex was fucking scary right now so he bared his neck for the Alpha who bit down straight away. Alex bit down very hard and deep, drawing a lot of blood and made Harry cry out from the pain. ‘’Do you know what you just said to the mother of your pups? Huh do you?’’ He growled.  
  
Harry didn’t say anything just whimpered, Alex was furious and he’d never saw Alex like this. He was absolutely terrified right now.   
  
‘’You didn’t even gave him a change to explain and you called him disgusting, Harry you’re the disgusting one here.’’   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ He whimpered.  
  
Alex looked straight in his eyes, his angry, piercing blue eyes into Harry’s scared, green eyes. ‘’Are you though?’’ Alex asked.  
  
‘’I said something horrible, yes but how can you not be angry with him?’’ Harry asked, his voice soft and careful so he wouldn’t piss Alex off even more.  
  
‘’Because he couldn’t even control himself and was devastated with himself when he told me, you fucking idiot.’’ Alex growled. ‘’Maxwell is a shifter and has an ability that can manipulate others and that’s what he did with Louis, you asshole.’’    
  
Harry’s eyes widened. ‘’S- So he couldn’t refuse that?’’ He asked unsure, now he was feeling horrible.   
  
Alex shook his head and released Harry’s arms, though the Alpha didn’t move at all. ‘’What you just told him was exactly what he feared you would do and the worst thing is that you didn’t even gave him a chance to explain… Did you really think Louis, the mother of our pups and the one who’s wanting to mate us for so long already, would cheat on us willingly?’’   
  
Harry’s vision got blurry. ‘’O god, I said something horrible.’’ He whispered and let his tears escape his eyes, he didn’t even care that he was crying. ‘’I fucked up Al, I fucked up so badly..’’  
  
‘’Yeah and I still am going to punish you for what you did last night Haz, you can’t do that.’’ Alex said. ‘’Sure you’re allowed to have fun but don’t worry us like that, you have an Omega that’s waiting on you at home and four pups so take some responsibility, and the punishment will get a bit harder since you didn't gave your mate even a chance to explain the situation just now and called him horrible names.’’   
  
‘’I know, I know. I was drunk when I said that shit and I’m so sorry Al.’’ Harry cried.   
  
Alex should comfort his Alpha mate and it was taking every inch of control in him to not do that since Harry had to feel horrible now, so he would never ever again make such a mistake again.  ‘’You see Haz, nothing happened this time but what if it did huh? What if something happened and it could shock Louis or the pups could grow up with one of their fathers missing. You’re a father now and not a student that can drink away all his stress, no you can’t do that shit anymore alright?’’   
  
Harry nodded and wiped his tears away that just returned anyway. ‘’I won’t do that again, I promise.’’   
  
Alex sighed. ‘’You can go out all you want though don’t take it that far anymore Haz, please.’’ He said, and now his control was gone. His hand wiped Harry’s tears stained cheeks and kissed the Alpha’s forehead. ‘’I’ll punish you tomorrow because I’m too tired now and you have to apologize to Louis right now.’’    
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Okay, Alpha.’’ He said and sniffled for the last time. He took a deep breath and sighed it out and repeated this until he calmed down. He had to apologize to his Omega now.   
  
…  
  
‘’Lou?’’ Harry said after he knocked on the door. ‘’Love are you there?’’   
  
Louis was still on his spot on the floor while bawling his eyes out and his Alpha had the nerve to ask if he was fucking here? No, he walked into this room, locked the door and now he was in fucking Africa, of course he was here. But he wasn’t going to say anything, his Alpha found him disgusting and he had all the right too, he cheated and let another Alpha kiss him, touch him and even shower with him.   
  
‘’Lou, I’m so sorry I didn’t know you were manipulated, please open the door Lou.’’   
  
‘’Fuck off.’’ Louis mumbled.  
  
‘’Please Lou, please open the door.’’ Harry sniffled.   
  
Louis stood up and walked to the far back of the nursery and dropped back on the ground in fetus position, like this he couldn’t hear Harry and fell asleep eventually.   
  
Harry begged for Louis to open the door for more than half an hour but the Omega didn’t even answer him anymore. Alex placed a hand on his shoulder. ‘’Come back to bed.’’ He said and lightly pulled at Harry’s shoulder.   
  
Harry nodded and whispered goodnight against the door, in hope Louis would hear it, and crawled back in bed. Alex wanted to comfort the Alpha but what Harry said must have had a big impact on Louis but he couldn’t just ignore his Alpha mate crying next to him. Alex sighed and pulled the other Alpha into him while stroking his back and whispering sweet nothings to him. ‘’I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked it up.’’ Harry kept saying.    
  
‘’Shhh, he’ll come out of there eventually Haz.’’ Alex said. ''He has to, love.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	42. A king only bows down to his queen

Louis didn't come out of the nursery at all, no the Omega stayed inside the nursery the next day too, ignoring his Alpha’s pleads and calls. He didn’t need to go out there anyway since his pups were inside and everything they needed too, so fuck Harry and his pleads. He slept so bad, he had a nightmare involving in Harry calling him slut, worthless and disgusting and leaving him after that, so after Louis woke up from his nightmare he just cried for the rest of the night. Daniel started crying first and had to be nursed so one for one Louis nursed the pups, except Ethan because the pup didn't want any, and placed them in the playpen so at least his pups could have some fun.   
  
It was about an hour later that is phone went off, it still had 38% battery left so he could pick it up, though there was a small problem. The number wasn’t saved in his phone so he had no idea who it was but he was bored and had nothing else to do so talking to someone would be perfect. So he picked up. ‘’Hello?’’  
  
‘’Hey, love.’’ And Louis knew that voice all too well by now.  
  
‘’Maxwell? How the hell do you have my number, you stalker.’’ He whispered.   
  
Maxwell chuckled. ‘’Oh, while you were showering I called myself with your phone love.’’   
  
‘’Can you stop with those pet names, you fucked everything up!’’ Louis knew his pups were nearby so he shouldn’t curse but it’s exactly what Maxwell did, fucking his relationship up.   
  
Maxwell sighed. ‘’What did I do love?’’   
  
Louis cried. ‘’Haz… H- He hates me because of you, it’s all your fault that he hates me now.’’ He sniffled. ‘’All your fault.’’   
  
‘’Shhh, calm down love, calm down..’’ He shushed.   
  
‘’No, you don’t understand how angry he was and the things he said were so mean.’’   
  
‘’Don’t worry love.. Everything will be just fine okay?’’ Maxwell said. ‘’Breath with me love.’’   
  
Louis listened and matched the Alpha’s breathing until he was calm again. ‘’I’m okay now.’’ He whispered. ''Thanks..''  
  
‘’Good, just talk with him and it’ll be alright.’’   
  
‘’Why are you trying to help me, you were the one that told Harry.’’ Louis said.  
  
Maxwell sighed. ‘’Well, I thought he already knew but he had no idea so I just shrugged it off telling him to talk to you guys about it, I didn’t meant to hurt you, pet.’’   
  
Louis hummed, why did the Alpha even call him? ‘’So, why did you call me?’’   
  
‘’Oh, well I’m in England for a little longer then I had planned and I’m only here for two days more so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?’’   
  
‘’Fuck no, I’m already in trouble as it is now. So no, but thanks for the offer I guess.’’   
  
‘’Aw, you’re breaking my heart now.’’ Maxwell pouted. ‘’Well, I understand it so good luck with Harry, though and you can always call me for anything love.’’   
  
Louis hummed again. ‘’Thanks?’’   
  
‘’Maybe until another time, bye love.’’   
  
Louis just hanged up and took a deep breath. ‘’Mommy?’’ Ethan asked, he was sitting in front of the bars of the playpen while his little paw tried to reach him. Louis smiled and picked the puppy up and sat in the chair with Ethan in his lap. ‘’Yeah puppy?’’   
  
‘’Mommy?’’ The pup whimpered and reached for his mother’s tears stained cheek.   
  
‘’Mommy is okay puppy.’’ Louis smiled and kissed the pups forehead multiple times, the pup tried to ask why he cried probably.   
  
Ethan snuggled into him and pawed at his shirt, trying to get it off of him. ‘’Mommy..’’ He pouted.   
  
Louis chuckled, Ethan was hungry already. ‘’Alright puppy.’’ He said and pulled his shirt off as Ethan latched on immediately. Louis was stroking his back lovingly while humming a lullaby for the pup. ‘’Were you that hungry puppy?’’   
  
Ethan looked up and some milk was dripping down his chin so Louis wiped it away. ‘’I think you were, though it's your own fault for not eating when I woke you up an hour ago..’’  Ethan latched back onto his nipple and started nibbling on it. ‘’Careful Ethan, no biting.’’ Louis warned and felt Ethan stop biting it and started sucking again. ‘’Good puppy.’’ He praised his son.   
  
After Ethan was done he checked the other pups if they were hungry but they weren’t, Katan and Ethan were playing together though at one point Ethan ripped Katan’s unicorn to shreds so Katan started crying but Ethan presented him with another stuffed animal and calmed his crying sibling down and Louis couldn’t be prouder of his puppy.   
  
His thought were interrupted by Alex's knocking on the door. ‘’Lou?’’ Alex asked. ‘’It’s me, I have some food for you, I leave it in front of the door because you have to eat something.’’ He paused. ‘’I’m going to my office to do some work and Harry is downstairs eating breakfast with his mother so you can take it-‘’  
  
‘’Thanks Al.’’ Louis said after he opened the door.   
  
‘’Lou…’’ Alex whispered and pulled Louis into a hug. ‘’He’s really sorry you know..’’   
  
Louis nodded in his chest. ‘’He said that I’m disgusting and a slut..’’  
  
‘’He didn’t meant that love, he didn’t-‘’  
  
‘’Yeah he didn’t know I was manipulated so he called me those names but now he knows I was manipulated and he takes it all back? He didn’t gave me chance to explain it and I feel disgusting and a slut and it’s all his fucking fault!’’ Louis yelled through his heavy breathing, all his sadness just shifted to anger.   
  
Alex was taken aback by Louis’s anger though he did understand it but if Louis would have cheated for real then he would’ve been angry as well and not so forgiving. ‘’Lou, I understand your anger because what Harry said was wrong and he’ll get punished for it by me though I also understand where he’s coming from, he didn’t know you were being manipulated so just thought of it as normal cheating.’’ Alex paused. ‘’Of course what he said went way, way too far so again, he’ll get punished by me.’’   
  
Louis sniffled in Alex’s chest. ‘’I don’t wanna see him right now, thanks for the food though.’’ Louis said before he grabbed the plate and locked himself up in the nursery again.  Alex sighed and walked out of the bedroom to his office, he understood Louis completely though Harry went too far he did understand why Harry was angry. A mate cheating on you feels horrible and Harry felt betrayed so he said some horrible stuff. But for now he had to some work and couldn’t bother with his mates.   
  
~  
  
Harry couldn’t concentrate on his work at all, he hated the fact that Louis was ignoring him, for a whole week already. Groaning he stood up and walked out of his office into the bedroom to knock on the nursery’s door. ‘’Lou?’’ He whispered. ‘’Please, just talk to me..’’  
  
Harry waited for a moment and didn’t hear a reply. ‘’Please Lou, I know I fucked up and I’m horrible and the worst mate ever.’’ He paused. ‘’You’re not disgusting, far from it, I’m the disgusting one for saying that to the most prettiest and loveliest Omega there is, the most gorgeous and beautiful mate anyone could wish for that also was the perfect mother for my pups.’’ He couldn’t stop the tears that streamed down his face. ‘’I’m sorry for fucking it up, I’m sorry for calling you disgusting and a slut, I’m sorry for not listening to you, I’m sorry for yelling at you, I’m sorry for not even giving you the chance to explain it to me, I’m sorry for doubting you, I’m sorry for hurting you, I’m so sorry Lou, so sorry…’’ He whispered and waiting for a reply that didn’t come, so sighing and crying he turned around but turned around when he heard the door open, revealing a crying Louis too.   
  
‘’You hurt me…’’ He hiccuped through his cries. ‘’So much..’’   
  
Harry literally went on his knees in front of Louis. ‘’I know, I’m horrible, I’m such a fuck up and I’m so, so, so, so, so sorry love.’’ He cried.   
  
The two of them were crying in the bedroom while Harry was on his knees right in front of Louis while holding his waist and muffling his cried in Louis' tummy.  
  
‘’I love you so much Lou, I can’t lose you please.’’ He begged. ‘’It’ll kill me please, I can’t think straight while you’re hurt so much because of me, please Lou.’’   
  
Louis cried and knelt in front of Harry and fell in his embrace. Louis felt Harry’s arms come around him, pulling him more into his embrace. So Louis closed his eyes and took all of Harry’s scent in, he missed him so much, though he was so sad and mad at the same time, he needed Harry’s arm surrounding him and if he was being honest.. The Alpha was begging way too much for his forgiveness and was a crying mess so Louis at least knew he meant his apology. ‘’I’ll forgive you.’’ He whispered in his Alpha’s chest, yes he would forgive Harry though forgetting it would be a lot harder.   
  
‘’I’ll make it up to you, I promise you, I fucking promise.’’ Harry said. ‘’Thank you Lou, I love you so much, so fucking much so please don’t leave me.’’ The Alpha whimpered while rocking them.   
  
‘’I’m not leaving you, I can’t do something like that.’’   
  
‘’Great, now finally that you two have made up.’’ Alex smirked from the doorway to the two mates sniffling and crying on the floor while embracing each other. ‘’Haz, let’s start your punishment shall we?’’ He smirked.  
  
Harry eyes widened, he totally forgot about Alex’s punishment.. He was so dead, so fucking dead. ‘’Uh..’’   
  
‘’Don’t uh me, you think I would forget that?’’ Alex chuckled. ‘’No fucking way love.’’   
  
Alex walked over to the bed and sat down on it while smirking down at his Alpha mate. ‘’So Haz, I purchased something that I found interesting online to use on Lou, though I guess I’ll introduce it to you first love.’’ He said.   
  
Harry shook his head, Alex had that creepy look in his eyes that was saying he wasn’t going to walk for at least two days. ‘’Please don’t Al, I kn-‘’  
  
‘’Shut up, you’ll receive your punishment as a good boy or you’ll get an even harder punishment and oh boy, you really don’t want that since I’ve enough in store for you.’’   
  
Harry gulped, he was dead, yep he was so dead. ‘’W- What are you going to do?’’   
  
‘’Not telling you at all.’’ Alex smirked. ‘’Lou, do you want to watch me punish him, I’ll warn you though, I will not stop since Harry went way too far and even disobeyed me so he’ll sit his punishment trough and I’ll will not go easy on him, not even is he’s crying and begging for me to stop.’’   
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’I don’t like seeing Harry get hurt, so I’ll watch another time when you’ll have sweet, loving Alpha sex.’’ He winked and walked into the nursery to hide there while he would probably hear Harry scream his longs out for forgiveness.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :) Liked it? Leave some kudos for me :D


	43. In love with you for as long as life let me

Alex petted the space next to him on the bed, inviting Harry to sit next to him. Harry looked hesitant at first but if he would disobey Alex now than he would be absolutely fucked. So he obeyed and sat next to his Alpha. ‘’So, what I’m going to do is something your inner Alpha will absolutely hate, you’ll fully submit to me again though not once but for the whole time your punishment last, also I won’t hurt you physically that much but more mentally.’’ 

Harry gulped. ‘’Y- Yes Alpha.’’ He muttered.

‘’Good Haz, I want you to strip and sit on your knees in front of the bed in two minutes.’’ Alex ordered and went into the bathroom. 

Harry obeyed his order, stripping off all his clothes and sat on his knees next to the bed. He heard the door and Alex instructed him not to look up and keep his eyes locked on his lap, so he did. 

‘’Good boy.’’ Alex praised him and slipped a blindfold around the Alpha’s head, so he could absolutely see nothing. 

‘’Uh Al, I don’t really like that.’’ Harry muttered. 

‘’It’s a punishment you’re not supposed to like it you idiot.’’ Alex chuckled.

Harry opened his mouth to protest again, when something like a ball slipped in his mouth and strapped around his head, so it could absolutely not slip off. Harry hummed around the gag and moved his hands to get it out of his mouth. Alex stopped his hands and brought them back to Harry’s back and handcuffed them. ‘’That’s a ball gag Haz, and you’re not taking it off.’’ Alex chuckled. ‘’You know last time you were kinda loud so this is a good solution, don’t you think?’’ He asked, even if Harry couldn’t answer. 

‘’Now stand up.’’ Alex ordered him and helped Harry get up since the Alpha had some trouble standing up without his hands. Alex pushed him on his knees with his face buried diep in the mattress and his ass in the air so he was presenting himself for the Alpha. Harry already hated this, he felt so vulnerable like this. He couldn’t see, couldn’t talk and couldn’t use his hands. He felt a hand stroke his back and slowly stroked its way down to his ass. It felt so weird since he couldn’t see a damn thing, though somehow he was already hard, how was this a punishment? Sure the gag thing is annoying and the blindfold too but you get used to it. 

Harry felt a finger circle his rim. ‘’Should I use lube or not?’’ Alex asked, though of course Harry couldn’t do anything but nod his head and hum around the gag. 

‘’Well, you did apologize to Lou and made up so I guess you at least deserve some lube…’’ Alex said and squirted some on his hands and on Harry’s hole that was twitching in anticipation. ‘’So eager.’’ Alex chuckled and shoved a finger inside. 

Harry moaned around the ball gag, but this was a punishment, it shouldn’t feel good so it should change soon. 

And it did, soon Alex had four fingers in his Alpha mate roughly pounding into him, though Alex didn’t want to hurt Harry that much since he went too far last time and it really hurt his mate and that’s not what he wants. ‘’So now the real fun.’’ Alex smirked and Harry did not like the sound of that smirk. 

Alex walked away and came back about two minutes later as Harry bit his lip in anticipation, waiting for his punishment. Some salvia was dripping down his chin and suddenly he felt something big circle his rim, he wanted to ask what it was but only whimpers and grunts were heard from his mouth.

‘’Don’t know what you’re trying to say love.’’ Alex smirked. ‘’Though I guess you want to know what it is hmm? Well it’s a very, very large vibrator with a remote control so I can speed it up whenever I like and of course it has a lot of different settings for it too..’’ 

‘’And the fun thing is that we’ve all evening and night to play with it, and of course a lot more other fun toys..’’ 

Harry groaned as he felt Alex slowly push it inside him, he was prepared enough so it didn’t hurt that much but damn this thing was huge. Alex turned it on when it was fully in Harry but started on the lowest vibrations. ‘’So another fun fact is that this thing can be controlled even if I’m not directly by you, so I’m going to do some work now in my office while you’re staying here obviously.’’ 

Harry grunted and moaned, he didn’t want to stay like this. ‘’And that’s not all, since I have another fun thing for you.’’ Alex said as Harry felt ice cold hands stroke his cock. ‘’Can’t have you being hard now Haz..’’ Alex whispered and when his cock was soft again he felt something surround his cock. ‘’You won’t be coming anytime soon love, it’s a punishment not for your pleasure.’’ Alex said and petted his head and judging from the footsteps, walked away from him and out of the room. As soon as the door close the vibrator vibrated even more and was directly vibrating into his prostate that made him moan and grunt even more. The worst thing was that he could not cum at all, since the cock cage didn’t allow his cock to harden. The vibrator in him suddenly felt like it was growing bigger, bigger and bigger, like it was inflating. ''Hmm!'' Harry hissed around the gag, the toy was getting bigger inside of him and was pressing directly onto his prostate while vibrating, creating to much stimulation for him that already made his eye water a little. 

Harry didn’t know for how long he was left alone but he did know that it was long. His salvia was almost streaming out of his mouth, down his chin and onto the duvet, staining it. His hands were still tied behind his back and this position was really started to hurt and the vibrator, damn that thing switched between going wild to going soft and then it started to make little circles over and over again. It was driving him absolutely crazy and he couldn’t wait until this punishment was over and also, the cage that didn't allow him to harden or to cum was absolutely horrible, how could people do this stuff for fun? 

The door opened and footsteps were walking towards him, he felt a hand stroke his back. ‘’Still holding out Haz?’’ Alex asked. 

Harry shook his head and groaned around the gag, he even whined like a bitch to please Alex so that maybe the Alpha would spare him and let him go. 

‘’Hmmm, you were alone for more than two hours Haz, getting pleasured like a bitch, does it hurt?’’ Alex asked. 

Harry nodded, letting out a small sob and whine. 

‘’Alright love, I’ll take off the blindfold alright?’’ Alex said and untied it. Harry slowly opened his red puffy eyes that had to adjust to the light for a little. He hummed around the gag and looked with puppy eyes towards Alex. 

Alex kissed his eyelids and forehead. ‘’I love you Haz, though you’ll never get drunk like that again, or hurt my feeling like that again.. Am I clear?’’ He asked.

Harry nodded while giving a low whine again and let out a relieve sigh when Alex removed the gag. ‘’I’m so sorry Alpha, so sorry, please forgive me.’’ He whispered and Alex kissed him lovingly. ‘’You’re forgiven my love.’’ Alex said and released his hands before pulling the vibrator out of him. Alex lifted Harry up so the Alpha was in his lap, facing him and kissed him lovingly. ‘’I love you so much Haz, please don’t ever say something like that again.’’ Alex whispered in Harry’s neck. 

Harry sniffled, still a bit sensitive from the punishment. ‘’I’m sorry, I love you guys and was drunk and had a hangover so I wasn’t myself. I love my pups and my mates and I don’t even know why I would say something like that.’’ 

Alex kissed his neck. ‘’So you really don’t mean it? You mean that there wasn’t a little bit of truth into it?’’ He asked, most of the drunk people speak the truth. 

Harry nodded. ‘’Well sure I can’t go out anymore since I’m a father and just can’t do that anymore, I have my mates that I have to take care of.’’ Harry smiled. ‘’I love you all so much and I have the most fun with you guys, it was really just the alcohol Al.’’ 

Alex nodded and lifted Harry up a little and slowly eased Harry down on his cock. ‘’I love you too.’’ Alex muttered. 

Harry’s mouth hanged open in a silent moan as he felt Alex’s cock fully inside of him. Alex started to slowly roll his hips while kissing his mate lovingly. ‘’You’re not rough today?’’ Harry asked as Alex shook his head. ‘’We have plenty of rough sex, I just want to love you this time.’’ Alex said and went back to kissing Harry’s neck, the Alpha was completely submitting and surrendering his neck to Alex so he took advantage of that. 

This time they didn’t just had rough sex, no they were making love. Alex changed their positions multiple times until he swiftly knotted Harry while he was on his knees again. Harry came all over the duvet right away when the knot locked them together as his knees gave in and fell on his front. Alex changed their position so they were laying on their sides, Alex was spooning his alpha mate and kissing his neck again, that had multiple love bites already but can't have too many marks, now can you?. ‘’I love you Harry, so much.’’ Alex purred lovingly. 

‘’I love you too, please never leave me.’’ Harry purred back.

‘’Never, you’re mine.’’ Alex said and bit Harry’s neck possessively, not enough to break the skin but just another marking bite. Harry hummed an slowly drifted off to sleep with Alex’s arms wrapped around him and his Alpha’s knot shooting cum into his ass. He fell asleep so deeply that he didn’t even notice Louis crawling into bed and cuddling into him after half an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	44. Aspire to inspire before we expire

Zayn, Liam and Niall  were all very busy preparing for Niall’s heat. Liam was buying all sort of fruits, drinks and other food that he thought the Omega would want to eat during his heat. Zayn was busy making sure that their room was safe and comfortable for Niall to have his heat in, he kinda wanted to ask Louis to build a super nest again though he didn’t. And Niall was too busy being nervous as fuck, he would spend his heat with not one but two Alpha’s for the first time and give up his virginity. He was hesitating to just call it off and ask Louis to fuck him with a dildo again but he loved his Alpha’s and wanted to make everything official but damn, it was scary.  
  
Liam pulled the Omega into his lap and kissed all his worries away. ‘’I love you.’’ Liam whispered.  
  
Niall placed his face in the Alpha’s neck. ‘’I love you too, just nervous.’’ He said.  
  
‘’It’s going to be okay alright?’’ Zayn said as he joined the two.   
  
‘’I know it’s going to be okay it’s just new I guess?’’   
  
‘’You’re going to be pregnant with our pups Ni, our pups.’’ Liam whispered in his ear making Niall blush. ‘’I hope so, I want just as cute puppies that Louis has.’’   
  
‘’I don’t care how many pups we get, I’ll love them all and I don't care if they're cute or not because I'll love them all..’’ Zayn said.   
  
Liam nodded. ‘’Me too.’’   
  
Niall smiled and kissed both his Alpha's, he was nervous yes, but having pups and mate with these two? Made his worries subside a little, changing his worries into happiness en excitement.  
  
~  
  
It was about four days later that Niall woke up in the middle of the night feeling hot all over. He was producing a lot of slick that was pouring out of his hole, his slick was staining the sheets and spreading his heat pheromones through the room. He heard Liam and Zayn growl next to him. ‘’Ni..’’ Liam growled and felt his cock harden already because of Niall’s scent. ‘’Smells so good.’’ Liam whispered with his face in Niall’s neck before licking little spots to find a spot to make his mark later.   
  
Zayn was stroking the Omega's hot body before sliding his finger's under Niall's blue panties to peel them off his delicious, followed by his shirt and soon Niall was naked just like his Alpha’s. Niall was breathing heavily because the need was already starting to cloud his mind, he needed something to fill him, a cock, a fat Alpha cock was what he needs in him right now. He positioned himself on his hands and knees and presented himself for his Alpha’s. His puffy hole, that was leaking so much slick, spread all his scent through the room, blinding Liam and Zayn in that needy heat scent.    
  
Zayn and Liam had already discussed some details before Niall's heat about it and since Liam was the primary Alpha’s meant he had to fuck Niall first. Liam’s mind was clouded with Niall's heat pheromones so he didn’t even bother to prepare Niall’s virgin ass and trusted into the Omega right away. Niall let out a satisfying howl as he felt Liam thrust into him in a fast and hard pace, hitting that special spot with each thrust.   
  
Zayn was licking Niall’s neck, thinking of where his mark would go while Niall was moaning and whining under Liam who was grunting above him, sometimes growling between his grunts. ‘’Join in Zayn.’’ Liam commanded, Niall was in heat so he could even take three cocks so two shouldn’t be a problem at all, even for a virgin hole.   
  
‘’Though he’s never even had a cock in him so you-‘’   
  
Liam interrupted him. ‘’Join in Zayn, I want to bond him at the same time please.’’   
  
Zayn nodded and settled himself under Niall and guided his cock into Niall’s hole next to Liam’s huge cock. He felt Niall’s rim stretch around the head until he could thrust into the Omega. ‘’Ah! Alpha, Alpha!’’ Niall begged, he wanted their knots, their cum coating his insides so they could properly breed him and fill him with their puppies.   
  
‘’You’re going to be full with our pups Ni, so fucking full.’’ Liam growled from above him.   
  
Zayn matched Liam’s growls. ‘’Li, wanna knot.’’ He grunted. ''Want to bond..''  
  
Liam nodded since he too already felt the need to claim Niall right the fuck now. ‘’Alright, when I say go we push them in alright?’’   
  
Zayn nodded and already nosed the left side of Niall’s neck where he found the  spot for his bonding mark. ‘’Now.’’ Liam growled so they pushed his knots in at the same time  as they felt Niall’s rim stretch even more around their lengths. Liam bit down on the right side of Niall’s neck at the spot he licked at earlier and Zayn bit down on the left side of his neck as Niall came with a loud howl all over the sheets. ‘’Ah!’’   
  
Liam and Zayn both licked their bonding marks clean and nosed them some more while they whispered all sort of loving words to their Omega, officially their Omega now. Niall never found so whole, so complete than when his Alpha’s bonded him. Liam and Zayn felt their connection fall into place as the emotion of love came over them, they loved each other so much and they couldn’t wait to start a family together. The Alpha’s positioned them on their sides so Niall was a bit more comfortable laying in between them.  


After two hours Niall got needy again so this time Zayn fucked into him while Niall sucked Liam off. Niall came two times before Zayn knotted him again and made him cum a third time. Liam's shot his load into Niall's mouth as he came with a loud howl. Niall fell down asleep right away to conserve energy for his next heat wave.    
  
~  
  
Alex woke up in the middle of the night. ‘’Jeez, right now?’’ He groaned. Harry knew exactly what the Alpha meant, he scented Niall. ‘’Yeah surprised you didn’t wake up earlier, he’s already in heat for about five hours.’’   
  
‘’Well, I have an amazing Omega so another wouldn’t satisfy me anyway.’’ Alex smirked.  
  
Harry snorted. ‘’Me neither but I did smell it sooner than you.’’   
  
‘’What are you two talked about, it’s god damn morning and the pups are silent for once so enjoy this fucking moment and shut the fuck up for fuck sake.’’ Louis scolded them, he was so fucking moody and his Alpha’s had to wake him up when he finally could sleep in a little, his lack of sleep made him so cranky.   
  
‘’Wow, Jeez.’’ Harry said. ‘’Aren’t you cranky?’’   
  
‘’Niall’s in heat.’’ Alex said.   
  
Louis sat up straight. ‘’What? He’s in heat?’’   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Yep.’’   
  
Louis eyes were shining, that meant that Ni’s probably already mated! And he’s going to be pregnant too! ‘’Yes finally!’’ He said happily, now his cranky mood was replaced by happiness.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. ‘’Omega’s and their mood swings.’’   
  
Alex face palmed himself, knowing that Harry just said something that meant war again and it was, Louis was glaring daggers at him. ‘’What the fuck did you just say?’’ Louis growled.

‘’Uh, nothing..’’ Harry whispered. ‘’Please don’t kill me.’  
  
‘’Killing you is the least of what I would do to you, Styles.’’ Louis warned. ‘’Don’t fucking challenge me, I may be an moody Omega but I can kick your ass if I have to.’’   
Harry nodded and shut his mouth, mumbling a _‘Yes, sir.’_  
  
‘’So Ni’s going to be pregnant too..’’   
  
‘’Maybe, we’ll see right?’’ Alex whispered and placed a kissed on Louis’ temple.   
  
The three of them just lazily cuddled into bed until a pup started crying, judging from the cry it was Ethan. Though the pup rarely cried, he was still a pup and needed his mother regularly. Louis walked into the nursery and saw Ethan already wide away with his tears streaming down his face. ‘’Aw, my little puppy.’’ Louis cooed and lifted him up. Ethan was sniffling in his neck while Louis lovingly stroked his back while walking back into the bedroom. ‘’Shhh, my puppy it’s okay, mommy is here.’’   
  
‘’Mommy..’’ Ethan whimpered in his neck. ‘’Mommy..’’   
  
‘’What wrong, lovely?’’ Louis asked as he crawled back into the middle of the bed. Ethan was still hiding his face in his neck while sniffling and scenting his mother. ‘’Hunny..’’ Ethan cried.   
  
‘’Aw, are you hungry little Alpha?’’ Louis cooed and exposed his nipple so Ethan could nurse from him, normally he would do it in private but now he couldn’t care less. Ethan latched onto it almost immediately and nursed from him for a long time before he felt full enough and fell asleep in his lap.   
  
‘’He’s so cute.’’ Harry mumbled. ‘’At least when he’s asleep.’’   
  
‘’He’s always cute.’’ Alex growled.   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Sure he is, so cute...’’   
  
Louis chuckled in between them while lovingly stroking Ethan’s little tail. ‘’You hear that puppy? Your daddies think you’re cute.’’   
  
Soon though Katan started crying too, missing his mom and Ethan too so Louis passes Ethan onto Alex and crawled out of bed again to nurse the next pup. ‘’Sweetie, my sweet little puppy.’’ Louis whispered and prepped Katan’s face with kisses. Katan was trying to babble something though he couldn’t quite form it yet.   
  
‘’Are you hungry love?’’ Louis asked and sat down in his chair and felt Katan latch onto him. ‘’Yes, you are.’’ Louis smiled while humming softly to his nursing pup, he’s happier than he’s ever been and he’s also happy that Niall’s going to be a mommy too.   
  
After he nursed the pups he placed them all on the bed witt their daddies so they could play with their daddies while Louis took a shower with Ethan.   
Harry and Alex were playing with Ailene and Daniel while Katan was still looking at the door that his mother and brother disappeared into. He whimpered. ‘’Momo.’’   
  
Alex and Harry stopped and looked at Katan. ‘’Did he just talk?’’ Alex asked. ''Well sorta.''   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Say it again little puppy.’’ He cooed.   
  
Katan looked surprised because everyone was looking at him and it frightened him a little bit. So he curled up in a little ball with his tail around him.   
  
‘’Well that much for having him talk..’’   
  
‘’Yeah Ethan is the only one who at least tries to say something, what’s wrong with these three.’’ Harry groaned and held up Ailene who didn’t looked a little amused at all.   
  
‘’Say daddy Ailene, daddy.’’ Harry tried.   
  
‘’Da!’’ Daniel squealed in Alex’s arms.   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Almost Daniel, almost your own name!’’   
  
‘’Danel?’’ He tried.   
  
Alex shook his head. ‘’Daniel, Daniel.’’ He repeated so the pup could try it.   
  
‘’Danel!’’ Daniel squealed happily. Alex sighed but praised the pup anyway by prepping his face with little kisses. ‘’Good boy Daniel, good puppy!’’   
  
Daniel was giggling and laughing because his daddy was being silly. ‘’Daddy!’’ He squealed.

Harry groaned as Alex stopped kissing him because he was just shocked. ‘’Why do they listen to you, but not to me?’’ Harry pouted.   
‘’Because I’m the fun daddy, you’re the stern one.’’ Alex laughed and praised the pup. ‘’Say daddy again Daniel, daddy.’’ He said and Daniel did, he squealed daddy over and over again.   
  
‘’What are you serious?’’ Harry asked. ‘’Obviously you’re the stern one!’’   
  
‘Nope, I’m the fun one, right Daniel?’’   
  
‘’Daddy, daddy!’’   
  
Harry pouted and cuddled Ailene more into him who let out a low whimper and brought her paw to his cheek. ‘’Daddy love.’’ She whimpered.  
  
Harry eyes lit up and cuddled her even more and kissed her everywhere on her perfect face. ‘’Daddy loves you so much Ailene, my perfect little princess.’’ He said to her and cuddled her more into him.  
  
Louis returned from his fight with Ethan in the shower though the pup gave up eventually and got cleaned properly. ‘’Why are you guys acting so weird?’’ Louis asked.   
  
‘’Ailene and Daniel can talk, Katan tried to form mommy, though it didn’t come out very well so we tried to have him say it again but that resulted in him forming a little ball like that.’’ He said and pointed to the small curled up puppy.  Louis placed an angry Ethan back with his siblings and walked over to little Katan. ‘’Hey puppy, mommy is back.’’ He whispered and saw Katan look at him right away while some tears sprang in the pups eyes. ‘’Momo.’’ He whimpered.  
  
Louis eyes were sparkling, it was almost mommy. ‘’Such a good job Katan, so good puppy.’’ He whispered and picked the pup up. He placed Katan's face in his neck while he rocked them slowly. ‘’Mommy loves you.’’ 

Ailene and Daniel were looking at their mother, wanting his attention too. Ethan though, crawled as fast as he could into Alex’s lap and even pushed Daniel out of it who shifted from a giggly and happy puppy to a sad and crying puppy. Louis placed Katan in Alex’s lap, next to Ethan because Katan didn’t mind to leave his mother’s side as long as Ethan was there.   
  
‘’Shhh, puppy.’’ Louis said and picked Daniel up. ‘’Mommy is here.’’   
  
‘’Mommy..’’ Daniel whimpered. ‘’Daddy..’’   
  
‘’O my god you can say daddy!’’ Louis squealed happily.   
  
‘’Wait he said mommy, aren’t you surprised at that?’’ Harry asked.  
  
Oh, no he said it a few days ago already, also Ailene already called me mommy so I’ve been trying to have them say daddy too.’’ Louis smirked, he was the ultimate of them, all his puppies said his title first.   
  
‘’That’s just not fair.’’ Alex said. ‘’Though my puppy here already said daddy out of himself huh?’’ Alex asked and poked Ethan’s little cheek who tried to bite his finger as soon as he poked him. ‘’Don’t you dare Ethan.’’ Alex scolded him. Ethan lowered his ears for his father, only daddy had power over him.   
  
‘’Why don’t you bath him from now on?’’ Louis asked. ‘’He’s a little devil when water is involved.’’   
  
‘’Hate water.’’ Ethan pouted. ‘’Bad..’’   
  
Alex smiled down at Ethan, his puppy was the smartest of them all. ‘’You’re so smart and so brave, so good!’’ Alex happily said and kissed the top of Ethan’s head. ‘’Daddy is so proud of you my puppy.’’  
  
‘’Momo..’’ Katan whimpered next to Ethan who tried to calm him down by pawing his face with his own little paws.

Alex ruffled Katan’s hair and kissed the top of his head to before giving him back to Louis who settled against the headboard with Daniel and Katan in his arms.   
  
‘’So only little Katan has to say mommy and daddy fully.’’ Alex said. ‘’He’ll get there soon enough.’’   
  
Louis snorted. ‘’Of course he is, he’s going to get there and he’s going to be just as smart as his mommy is, right Katan?’’ He asked, though Katan didn’t really react.   
  
The rest of the day consisted of them all cuddling on the bed with the pups, just a lazy family day. ‘’This is living.’’ Harry said and cuddled Ailene more into him, the pup was already sleeping again. ‘’And she’s really lazy.’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’She’s the laziest of them all.’’ Louis chuckled.   
  
Alex laughed a little. ‘’Though today we’re all very lazy and hanging out in bed.’’   
  
Harry agreed with him. ‘’Yeah though it’s one of the best day in the week to just lay in bed with my mates and pups.’’ Louis and Alex both agreed with Harry, these lazy days were definitely the best.   
  
~  
  
Niall moaned and moaned, whined and whined and whimpered as Liam and Zayn were both fucking into him again. They were nibbling on his neck, chin and basically everywhere they could mark him. His Alpha’s were growling between their grunts while they were thrusting into him.   
  
He was already three days in his heat so he was almost fully clear minded already and he didn’t had the need for a cock in him for the last six hours and granted his alpha’s some rest, though they were switching it up every time he needed them and sometimes they double fucked him and honestly Niall has been fucked so many times that he’s almost sure he had to be pregnant and he hoped he would have a boy so he could call him Louis, his puppy was definitely going to be named after his best friend.   
  
‘’Sure, you possessive Omega.’’ Liam chuckled.   
  
Niall blushed. ‘’Did I say that out loud?’’   
  
Liam nodded. ‘’Yes you did love, so a boy is going to be called Louis.’’ He chuckled.   
  
Zayn already fell asleep, he was exhausted. How could Omega’s do this for so many days? Like a rut was only for two day's but a heat is so fucking long.   
  
‘’He’s so tired.’’ Niall smiled and kissed Zayn’s sleeping face.   
  
‘’He’s so cute, sleeping like this.’’ Liam agreed. ‘’I hope little Louis will look like him, he’s too perfect.’’   
  
Niall giggled and closed his eyes, his heat was subsiding and maybe he would have two or three more waves until it was enough and it would mark the end of his heat.   
  
…  
  
Niall only had four waves left until his heat subsided and after showering and cleaning himself up he decided to visit Louis and the pups. He hasn’t seen them in five days so he missed them a lot.   
  
‘’Lou!’’ Niall yelled as he threw the door open, seeing Louis getting pounded from behind by Harry and choked on a fat Alpha cock by Alex. ‘’O my god, I’m sorry.’’ Niall said as pulled the door shut again.  He’s never getting that out of his head ever, especially Louis’ blushing face and widened eyes when he walked in, absolutely golden.  Niall walked back into his room and Liam immediately asked him why he was back already.   
  
‘’Louis is currently getting fucked by Harry and Alex.’’ Niall answered. ‘’And I walked in on them.’’   
  
‘’You don’t seem traumatized by it.’’ Zayn chuckled.  
  
Niall shook his head. ‘’It’s so hot, he was sucking Alex off and kinda choking on his cock so he was crying a little and damn, Harry was pounding into him like there was no tomorrow..’’ Niall rattled.   
  
‘’You’re going too far, how dare you admire another Alpha’s cock?’’ Liam growled playfully.   
  
‘’Only because those cocks are inside of Louis so..’’ Niall paused. ‘’I want to get fucked by Louis too, so badly.’’ He groaned and jumped into Liam’s lap who nibbled on his bonding mark immediately.   
  
‘’How about I fuck you?’’ Liam asked. ‘’Should satisfy you.’’   
  
‘’You fucked me for the last five days, I want sweet and loving Omega sex, or just kissing is enough, every touch of Louis is enough.’’ Niall rattled again. ‘’God Li, he’s so cute and adorable and too hot..’’   
  
Zayn chuckled and kissed Niall’s forehead. ‘’Wow, slow down little rascal.’’  
  
‘’I just want Louis too..’’ Niall sniffled.  
  
‘’You’ll have him love.’’ Liam reassured, he didn’t mind Louis touching his Omega or the other way around.   
  
‘’I will?’’   
  
Liam nodded and Zayn agreed with him. ‘’Yes you will.’’ Zayn answered.  
  
Niall nodded, believing his Alpha’s. ‘’I love you two.’’  He whispered and felt his Alpha’s lips attach to his skin while they both murmured _‘I love you too.’_  
  
Louis called Niall right after Harry’s knot deflated. ‘’O my god Ni, I’m so sorry.’’ Louis said as soon as Niall picked up the phone.   
  
‘’For what are you apologizing exactly?’’ Niall asked. ‘’That was perfect, if I just made a picture then I could look at it every day.’’   
  
‘’That’s sick.’’ Louis answered, Niall was sick, his best friend had some problems. ‘’How about signing you up for a psychiatrist?’’   
  
‘’Can you be my psychiatrist?’’ Niall asked. ‘’Then I won’t mind to talk about my problem.’’   
  
‘’Oh, no.. You have multiple problems Ni.’’ Louis chuckled. ‘’Though I still love you.’’   
  
Niall giggled. ‘’I love you too!’’   
  
The two of them talked some more before Niall said that he was on his way to Louis' room now so they could cuddled some, Louis of course agreed.   
  
‘’So, fucking show me those marks!’’ Louis said when the Omega walked into his room. He already ripped Niall’s shirt off before Niall could make a move on his own. ‘’O my god.’’ He whispered.   
  
Niall blushed a little because showing a mating mark so openly felt so new and weird to him. ‘’Yeah, two mating marks.’’ He said. ‘’On my neck, I’m really mated..’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Maybe you’re pregnant too, at least I hope so.’’   
  
Niall nodded. ‘’I hope so too, but you’ll never know right?’’  
  
‘’Well, knotting during a heat almost guarantees pregnancy so, multiple knotting means you have to be pregnant!’’  
  
‘’Maybe, I don’t feel different.’’ Niall said.   
  
‘’You won’t feel different now, probably in a few weeks!’’  
  
Niall nodded. ‘’Probably..’’  
  
‘’Ni, want to go to the pool with the pups?’’ Louis asked. ‘’I’ll need a few hands.’’   
  
‘’Alright I'll go with you though I'll go put some trunks on and then I'll come back again.’’ Niall said as he smiled, he loved going to the pool with the puppies.   
  
‘’Alright, see you in a few minutes love.’’ Louis chuckled.   
  
…  
  
Niall knocked carefully until opening the door. ‘’So no sex this time?’’ He pouted, his camera was ready to take a shot.   
  
‘’Uh, you’re not going to do that every time you walk in right?’’ Louis ask, gesturing to the phone.   
  
‘’Oh yes I will, I will get those pictures Tomlinson, just you wait.’’   
  
‘’I don’t want to wait, let’s go.’’ Louis said and handed Ailene and Daniel over.   
  
They walked downstairs into the basement with the pool, Katan's eyes were already shining while Ethan was glaring daggers at the water.   
  
‘’Mommy no!’’ Ethan growled as Louis walked into the pool with a struggling puppy in his arms. ‘’No!’’ Ethan growled.  
  
‘’Can you stop? Why are you scared of water?’’ Louis asked. ‘’Katan likes it so adjust yourself a little.’’   
  
‘’No scary, bad.’’ Ethan mumbled.  
  
Louis sighed and lowered them in the water anyway. Katan started splashing around right away, he loved the water so much though Ethan was grumpily sitting in his mother’s lap.  Niall also lowered himself in the water and Daniel and Ailene started splashing water around too, some got on Ethan making the Alpha puppy growl at Ailene and Daniel, he didn’t mind it if Katan splashed him but his other siblings? No, just don’t.   
  
‘’Mommy..’’ Ethan whimpered, he didn’t like this at all. ‘’Bad.’’   
  
Katan noticed his brother’s mood and crawled to him a little. ‘’Wa!’’ Katan squealed and splashed his hand in the middle of them, making the water splash on the both of them. ‘’Aw, Ethan he’s trying to cheer you up a little.’’ Louis cooed and kissed the top of Katan’s head.   
  
Katan did it for a few minutes until his little arms got tired and he needed to rest a little. Daniel and Ailene though were still playing with each other by splashing each other with water and Niall brought some rubber ducks with him, Ailene liked those ducks a lot. ‘’That’s a ducky Ailene.’’ Niall said.  
  
‘’She likes the rubber ducks.’’   
  
‘’At least she likes something.’’ Louis laughed. ‘’When she’s not interested in something, then she’s dead set on not even bothering with it.’’   
  
The two of them laughed and played a little longer in the pool before deeming it enough for now and leaving it. Ethan was delighted to get out of the pool though Katan on the other hand was a bit sad and liked playing in the pool. Ailene and Daniel were fine with anything though Ailene would love to have a little nap right now.  Niall and Louis dried them before putting them in their playpen. Ailene crawled to a teddy bear and curled around it before slowly drifting up to sleep while Ethan was eating Daniel’s arm and Katan was watching them while clapping his tiny paws together.   
  
Louis and Niall decided to let those four do their thing while they could watch a movie alone in Louis’ bedroom. Harry and Alex were working again and Alex even went back to the underground village for the whole day.   
  
The sound of a phone ringing made Niall groan. ‘’Lou, someone’s calling you.’’  
  
Louis shrugged and searched for his phone by following the ringtone. He finally found it and groaned when he saw who was calling him, Maxwell. ‘’Nope.’’ He mumbled and pushed the red button to end the call. Not five seconds later he was being called again. ‘’Who is that?’’ Niall asked.  
  
Louis sighed. ‘’A stalker.’’   
  
‘’A stalker?’’ Niall repeated.  
  
‘’Yeah, Maxwell.’’ He mumbled.   
  
‘’Wait, you have contact with him? Lou, if your Alpha’s find out then they are so-‘’   
  
Louis interrupted him. ‘’I fucking know, it’s not my fault that he has my number.’’   
  
‘’Just don’t pick up, ignore that prick.’’ Niall said.   
  
So Louis did, he ignored his calls for about an hour before exploding. He pressed answer call. ‘’Can you fucking stop calling me?!’’ Louis growled into the phone.   
  
‘’You already gave up after an hour? Aren’t you easy?’’ Maxwell smirked.   
  
‘’Why are you calling me so suddenly?’’   
  
Maxwell sighed. ‘’Well, after you rejected me last time and didn’t want to go on a date with me, I went back to France though I have family in England and my aunt died so there’s going to be a funeral in England so I wanted to try again… Want to go on a date with me?’’ He asked.  
  
‘’So.. let me say it again.. No fucking way.’’ Louis growled. ‘’I love my Alpha’s and I’m not going to fuck it up because of you.’’   
  
‘’That’s a pity, I’ll be in England in a week and I’ll stay for two weeks, feel free to contact me love.’’   
  
‘’Don’t worry, I won’t.’’   
  
Maxwell hummed. ‘’Alright bye love.’’ He said and hanged up.   
  
Louis sighed. ‘’Fucking weirdo.’’  
  
Niall placed a hand on his cheek. ‘’You okay? What did he want?’’   
  
Louis placed his own hand on Niall’s hand. ‘’Wanted to have a date with me, but I don’t.’’ Louis said. ‘’That’s it basically.’’   
  
‘’Oh, he’s creepy.’’  
  
‘’He isn’t creepy just weird and he’s acting nice for some weird reason.’’   
  
Niall looked worried. ‘’Just don’t ever have a date with him, it will all end horribly.’’   
  
‘’I know Ni, I know.’’ Louis said.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	45. Love you to the moon and back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, thank you all for the support it makes me really happy so keep it up! :D

Today Alex and Harry had a meeting with two other Clans from the Netherlands. It had something to do with Silver Fox facilities that had been found in the Netherlands and those Silver Foxes have been experimented on and they’re almost beyond helping. The meeting took place at their own mansion since Alex and Harry didn’t wanted to travel to the Netherlands and be away from Louis and the pups so luckily the two Clans from The Netherlands didn’t mind to come to England.   
  
Alex got notified by a servant that their guest had arrived so he went down to greet them. ‘’Hello nice to meet you, Alexander Tomlinson.’’ He said and held up his hands. In front of him stood an Alpha with blond hair and blue eyes. ‘’Tim Aalders, pleasure to meet you too.’’ He said before he gestured to two twin Omega girls that were probably around eighteen years standing next to him. ‘’These are my daughters, Jenna and Daisy.’’   
  
‘’Nice to meet you.’’ The girls both said and bowed a little.   
   
‘’Same.’’ Alex's said. ‘’Weren’t there two Clans coming?’’ Alex asked.  
  
Tim shook his head. ‘’The other one has a mate that just went into labour so unfortunately he couldn’t come.’’   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’Well that’s understandable.’’ He said. ‘’Harry Styles, of the prestigious Styles Clan is waiting for us is a room so let’s go shall we?’’   
  
Tim nodded and followed Alex to the meeting room. Harry properly introduced himself too before it was business time. ‘’So, let’s get this straight there are about twenty Silver Foxes that have been experimented on and they’re mental stability is…?’’  
  
Tim sighed. ‘’Well it can’t even be called a metal problem anymore, they’re completely out of it. We tried to solve it by ourselves but some just can’t communicate at all.’’ He said. ‘’Here is a file of an Alpha, his aggression level is so high that he needs sedative’s three times a day, he wounded two workers and almost killed one of them.’’   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’So, you want me to solve it or what?’’ He asked, how would he solve this? They’re completely mental that even professionals can’t fix them so how was he going to do that?  
  
‘’Honestly, no..’’ He hesitated. ‘’I know this will sound cruel but it’s best to put them down, but certain laws won’t allow that.’’   
  
Harry growled ‘’What? Those people didn’t choose to be like that, everyone deserve a second chance.’’   
  
‘’I would need to see them to give you permission for that, only if I know that they’re suffering is when I’ll allow a law to be broken like that.’’ Alex informed.  
  
Tim nodded. ‘’That’s good, you’re a good Alpha, Alexander.’’   
  
‘’Well, I try to be..’’ He said.   
  
‘’That’s also why I brought my daughters, they’re unmated and it could be good for us to have a-‘’  
  
‘’No sorry, I already have a mate and pups.’’ Alex said. ‘’Harry here is one of my mates and we have a lovely Omega with four pups, your daughters look lovely but I can’t take that offer unfortunately.’’  
  
‘’Well I tried.’’ Tim shrugged. ‘’But can’t help it if you already have two mates.’’   
  
Harry nodded. ‘’You can stay here, I’ve prepared three bedrooms for the three of you because we’ll have more to talk about.’’  


‘’Well, thank you very much.’’ Tim said with a smile, ’’Though my daughters always sleep together so two bedrooms should be enough.‘’  
  
‘’Alright, a servant will show you the way to your rooms.’’ Harry said.   
  
Tim followed the servant out as Harry slogged back down in his chair. ‘’What the hell.’’   
  
Alex chuckled, that was exactly what he thought. ‘’Yeah, wasn’t expecting him to ask me to mate his daughters, two Omega’s..’’ 

‘’That would be too much man, Lou is already a handful of work. Imagine two Louis’.’’ Harry said making Alex laugh again. ‘’That would be so hard.’’   
  
‘’Agreed.’’ Harry chuckled too.  
  
‘’Well, let’s go and have some fun with our Omega.’’ Alex smirked.   
  
Harry followed Alex while smirking too, to their bedroom. Alex slowly opened the door seeing Louis curled up around the four pups. ‘’Well, there goes our sexy time.’’ Harry whispered. Alex nodded but smiled lovingly as he walked over to the bed to give the top of Louis’ head a kiss. He curled up around them and allowed himself a little bit of rest and felt Harry also curl up against him. Slowly the two Alpha's fell asleep around their mates and pups.   
  
…  
  
They were all woken up by Katan who was silently crying. ‘’Shhh puppy.’’ Alex cooed since he was already awake, though his mates woke up too because of Katan's whimpering. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ Louis asked as he picked him up.   
  
‘’Don’t know, he just started whimpering all of a sudden.’’   
  
Louis frowned because Katan was whimpering in his neck as if the puppy was scared of something. ‘’Aw, did you have a nightmare Katan?’’ He asked.   
  
‘’Momo..’’ The pup whimpered.   
  
‘’It’s okay puppy.’’ Louis cooed.   
  
Alex looked at the clock hanging out the wall. ‘’It’s already that late? We’re having dinner with Tim and his daughters in twenty minutes.’’  
  
‘’Who is Tim and who are his daughters?’’ Louis asked.   
  
‘’Tim is the Alpha from The Netherlands and his two Omega daughters that he presented to Alex for mating though he of course, declined.’’ Harry smirked.   
  
‘’What? Get them the fudging house out.’’ Louis said with clear jealousy in his eyes. ‘’You’re mine.’’ He growled to his brother.    
  
‘’We can’t Lou, they’re our guests and we’ll show them hospitality alright?’’ Alex said, he loved it when Louis got so over protective and possessive of him.  Louis just huffed and took the pups out of the room so he could change the ones that needed a new nappy.   
  
About fifteen minutes later, the three of them decided to go down for dinner, of course Louis took the pups with him because sometimes he fed them very small and light things so that they slowly could get used to eating some solid food. It's not like he can nurse them forever.   
  
He walked into the dining room seeing a large Alpha sitting at the table with two Omega girls next to him. They all had blond hair and blue eyes and honestly they all would be considered handsome and pretty.   
  
‘’Oh, I’m Tim Aalders and these are my daughters Jenna and Daisy.’’   
  
Louis nodded to him and introduced himself too, though he did not like those Omega girls fawning over his Alpha’s. He could see the way they blushed when Alex passed the bowl with salad to them. He could see the way they looked at his Alpha’s, it made him feel so... jealous? Yeah jealous, Alex and Harry belong to him, not any other Omega. 

‘’So how long have you three be together?’’ Tim asked.   
  
‘’For almost a year now, I discovered that Louis was alive and that he had another Alpha courting him, Harry and at first we didn’t like each other at all but that slowly changed..’’ Alex answered.   
  
Tim hummed and sipped his wine. ‘’And you have four pups, must be a lot of work.’’   
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’I got used to it and they are very sweet.’’   
  
Daisy nodded. ‘’Yeah they are so cute, especially the one in your lap, Alpha Alexander, you’re handling him so well.’’ She giggled together with her sister making Louis' blood boil even more. Alex noticed his brothers anger and just mumbled a thank you but nothing more.   
  
The rest of the conversation was just talking about themselves, not something interesting or anything. The pups were very silent and behaved while having dinner though Ethan at one time threw a small tomato to Harry who gave him a low growl back that made Ethan giggle. But that was the only thing that was a bit fun, for the rest it could be described as boring so Louis excused himself after their desert and carried the pups back upstairs so he could nurse them properly before putting them to sleep.   
  
Alex and Harry walked in about ten minutes later and kissed all the pups a good night already before jumping in bed to watch a movie or something until they could go to sleep. Louis joined them after he nursed all the pups and every single one of them was asleep, of course making Ethan fall asleep was hard as always but eventually the puppy’s eyes got very heavy and he fell asleep while listening to his mother’s lullaby.   
  
Harry smiled as Louis crawled in between them. ‘’Are they all asleep?’’  He asked.   
  
Louis nodded and glared at Alex. ‘’Don’t let those two flirt so much with you.’’   
  
‘’Yes boss.’’ Alex chuckled. ‘’You know that I have zero interest in them right?’’   
  
‘’Don’t care.’’ Louis growled. ''You're mine.''   
  
~  
  
Alex and Harry were sitting on the bed together while lazily kissing each other. They had a meeting in two hours with Tim. Louis and Niall took the pups out to the park again about two hours ago so they could be back any moment. So for now it was Alpha alone time.   
  
‘’Al..’’ Harry whispered in Alex neck after sucking a big mark there, that disappeared almost straight away. ‘’Stupid ability.’’ He murmured.  
  
Alex chuckled and wanted to kiss Harry again but a knock on their door disrupted their moment. ‘’Who’s there?’’ Alex asked, no one knocks on their door.  
  
‘’Jenna and Daisy, sir.’’   
  
Harry sighed and walked to the door to open it, revealing the two pretty Omega’s in kind of a sexy bathrobe thing? Harry didn’t know what is what called and didn’t really wanted to know. ‘’Uh, what are you two doing here? It’s kinda secluded here and only-‘’   
  
Daisy giggled and intruded into the room making Harry and Alex frown a bit. Jenna slowly pushed Harry back until he fell backwards and sat onto the bed next to Alex. The two twins crawled into their laps while trying to seduce them. Alex growled .’’What do you think you two are doing, get off of me.’’  
  
Daisy smirked and placed Alex hands on her bum when they heard the door open with Louis and Niall giggling. Though those giggles immediately stopped when they saw what was happening. Louis didn’t even know what to say, he just had no words so he just turned around and walked away while crying, ignoring Alex’s pleads for him to come back and screaming it was a misunderstanding. ‘’You two, better get out of here before you anger me and then I’ll do something I would never do to an Omega.’’ He growled at them angrily, the two twins were out of the room in a split second.   
  
Alex sat on his bed with his hands in his hair while pulling at it. ‘’Fuck, fuck, fuck!’’   
  
Harry gulped and scooted more to his mate. ‘’Al, we’ll explain and he’ll understand.’’ Harry said.   
  
‘’Haz, do you know how bad that looked just now? How are we going to explain that?’’ Alex said. ‘’That isn’t easy to explain Haz.’’   
  
Harry bit his lips nervously. ‘’I- .. I-‘’ Harry couldn’t even say anything, damn those two twins. ‘’Is he going to hate us?’’ He whimpered.   
  
Alex pulled the alpha into him. ‘’We’ll talk to him Harry..’’   
  
‘’Did you see his face? He looked so sad and betrayed.’’ Harry whimpered as a stupid tear escaped his eye. ‘’He cried while walking back..’’   
  
‘’Shhh, we’ll look for him alright? He’s probably somewhere in the mansion alright and then we’ll talk to him.’’   
  
…  
  
‘’Lou!’’ Niall yelled. ‘’Wait Lou!’’   
  
Louis walked out of the front door and asked Diane to take her somewhere. ‘’I’m sorry Ni, can you pass Daniel and Ethan to me?’’ He asked.   
  
‘’No, where are you going? I’m not going to lea-‘’   
  
Louis interrupted him. ‘’I just need to be alone alright? Or else I’m going to say things I don’t mean and I don’t want to do that, just tell them that I want to clear my head for a little.’’ Louis said.   
  
Niall cried and handed the pups over as Louis got into the car. ‘’Please don’t leave me Lou.’’   
  
‘’I could never leave you Ni, though right now I just need some time on my own alright? I love you.’’ He said and closed the door.   
  
Niall watched and cried while the car drove away with his best friend in it, his best friend that just saw something so wrong. Niall was so angry, why were those two Omega’s in their room, in sexy garment as well? ‘’Fuck.’’ He cursed and walked back to the front door, trying to wipe his tears away with the back of his hand.   
  
Louis asked Diane to drive him to a hotel that was about an hour away though he didn’t care. It was the only one that looked decent enough for his pups too, yes he googled it. So he called and asked if they had a room left and they did so he booked it right away.   
  
‘’Thanks Diane for driving me..’’ He whimpered and cried, luckily there was still a bag in the car with diapers and some clothes, not much but probably enough for a few days, though he didn’t have clothes for himself.  Diane sadly smiled at him and typed something into her phone. _‘Want my help carrying two pups inside?’_ It said and Louis nodded his head and thanked her.  
  
He walked to the desk and told the woman he just called for a room. She nodded and asked for his information before handing the key to his room over. ‘’Thanks.’’ He said and walked towards the elevator. His room was on the third floor so it wasn't that high.   
  
He opened the door and looked around the dull hotel room, actually it wasn’t dull at all. It was so nice and neat though it just felt dull without his Alpha’s here..   
  
‘’Thanks Diane, can you please keep this a secret?’’ He asked. ‘’Just tell them I got out at the ice cream shop and didn’t come back.’’  
  
Diane sadly nodded before placing Ailene and Daniel on the bed.   
  
‘’It’s just temporally, just until I cleared my head alright?’’ He said.   
  
Diane nodded again and turned around, waving to him before opening the door and closing it behind her.  Louis sat down next to his pups, that had no clue about what the hell was going on, and cried his eyes out.  The pups all crawled around their mother and cuddled into him to give him any sort of comfort while he cried for what felt like hours. He looked to his phone, hesitating for a minute but searched up someone's name before calling his number.    
  
‘’Hey love, never thought you would call me.’’   
  
Louis sniffled. ‘’Maxwell, can you please help me?’’  
  
‘’Wow, wow, what is wrong love? Why are you crying?’’ He asked. ‘’Are you okay?’’   
  
Louis shook his head, even though the Alpha couldn’t see that. ‘’No I’m not, can you meet me somewhere?’’   
  
‘’Yeah sure, where are you right now?’’   
  
‘’I’m at a hotel, I’ll text you the address and I’m in room 304.’’ He said before hanging up and texting the address to Maxwell.   
  
About half an hour later he heard a knock on his door so he stood up and opened it, seeing Maxwell standing there. ‘’Max..’’ He cried and walked into the Alpha’s arms, he just needed some comfort right now.   
  
‘’Hey shhh, let’s go inside yeah?’’ He said though he already guided Louis into the room and closed the door behind them. He slowly backed Louis up until they were on the bed, surrounded by four pups.   
  
Katan recognized him and gave a slight peep to greet him while the other pups didn’t like him at all, let alone so close to their mother.   
  
He petted Katan lightly on his head after he lifted Louis into his lap, facing him. ‘’What happened, love?’’ He asked.   
  
Louis shrugged. ‘’Niall and I just went out and when I returned two Omega’s were straddling Alex and Harry’s lap, doing sexually things.’’   
   
‘’Wow what?’’ Maxwell didn’t believe that, there’s no way those Alpha’s would do something like that. ‘’They won’t do something like that Lou..’’   
  
‘’I don’t know, I just ran away.’’ He said. ‘’I wanted to clear my head first before talking with them.’’   
  
Maxwell kissed his forehead, and right now it felt so good to have such a little gesture that made him so comfortable. ‘’Understandable..’’   
  
Louis tucked his nose in Maxwell’s neck, scenting him so he could calm down some more. ‘’Thanks..’’ He mumbled. ‘’For coming here you know..’’   
  
Maxwell stroked his back lovingly. ‘’Don’t worry love, you’re lucky because I just arrived here too.’’   
  
‘’Did I interrupt anything?’’   
  
‘’Nope, well I just checked in but ran back out again so that’s why I have all my luggage with me and Adam just went ahead to our hotel room.’’   
  
‘’Are you close with your brother?’’ Louis asked.   
  
Maxwell hummed. ‘’Yeah, we are a set of twin brothers, both Alpha’s of my Clan.’’   
  
‘’How does that exactly work? Two Alpha’s I mean?’’   
  
‘’Well, just like you have two Alpha’s.. Just we get along very well and we have a great connection so yeah..’’ Maxwell explained, at least he tried to.   
  
Louis sniffled a little, his Alpha’s.. ‘’I’m sorry for bothering you like this..’’   
  
‘’No worries, love..’’ He said and kissed the top of his head again. ‘’Did you have some lunch?’’   
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’No I didn’t..’’ He said. ‘’I have to nurse the pups first before their nap.’’ He blushed a little.   
  
Maxwell smiled and kissed him on the lips this time, and honestly Louis didn’t even mind, he liked the comfort. ‘’Want me to turn around?’’  
  
Louis chuckled. ‘’No, can you like sit against the headboard so I can sit against your chest?’’ He said and bit his lip. Maxwell nodded and scooped up the bed to sit in the right position before Louis’ back hit his chest. Maxwell arm’s came around Louis and settled on his upper legs, slowly rubbing circles on it.   
  
Louis blushed, though luckily the Alpha couldn’t see it like this and picked Katan up first before revealing his nipple as the pup latched onto it. ‘’Easy pup.’’ He murmured to Katan who didn’t listen at all.   
  
He felt Maxwell’s lip attach to his neck and suckle on it. ‘’Max..’’ Louis whined.   
  
‘’Sorry love, you’re just so irresistible .’’ He mumbled in his neck.  
  
‘’Ethan is glaring daggers at you, he’ll attack you.’’   
  
‘’Not scared of a puppy though.’’ Maxwell chuckled, though it was true Ethan was lowly growling at him so Maxwell gave a low grumble back and Ethan silenced right away. ‘’See he knows who the Alpha is, and if I want to do this...’’ He sucked Louis’ neck. ‘’Then I will..’’  
  
Louis hummed before Katan was full so he switched to the next pup, Ethan. ‘’Mommy..’’ Ethan sniffled. ‘’Daddy?’’ He asked.   
  
Louis’ eyes widened, Ethan missed Alex.. ‘’I’m so sorry puppy, mommy is so sorry.’’ Louis cried and hugged the pup closer. Louis felt two strong arms surround him and pull him more into the Alpha’s chest. ‘’Shhh, it’s going to be fine.’’ Maxwell whispered in his ear.  Louis hummed and let Maxwell comfort him for a while before he had to nurse Ethan and the other pups.   
  
After the pups were asleep he walked into the tiny nursery and placed the pups in it with his shirt so they had his scent surrounding him. He kissed each one and hummed for them before they fell asleep, so now he could finally have his lunch.   
  
‘’They’re asleep?’’ Maxwell asked as he entered the room.   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah..’’ He said and crawled back on the bed to sit next to Maxwell against the headboard, though he wasn’t having it and pulled Louis in his lap.  
  
‘’Want some lunch love?’’ He asked before placing a kiss on his lips.   
  
Louis hummed again. ‘’Yeah, just order some room service.’’   
  
‘’Alright, you okay with some croissants and mini pancakes?’’   
  
Louis nodded, yeah he would love some mini pancakes, though those of Haz would have been the best.   
  
Maxwell called room service for them and they informed them that they’ll be there in twenty minutes so now they were waiting for their lunch.   
  
‘’You okay?’’ Maxwell asked and placed his hand on Louis’ cheek. Louis nodded, of course he wasn’t okay but he was already being a nuisance for Max so he didn’t want to saddle him with more bullshit of his.  Maxwell pulled Louis into a heated kiss while lifted the Omega up so he was on his lap facing him. ‘’You can tell me the truth alright? No hiding your feelings.’’ He whispered in the Omega’s mouth.   
  
Louis let his tears fall again. ‘’I- I just don’t know anymore, Ethan wanted his father but I can’t see them right now and I sure as hell am not leaving my pup.’’  
  
‘’Hey, hey.’’ Maxwell cooed and wiped away Louis’ tears. ‘’No crying love, you just need some time alright? They would never cheat on you, it’s just a weird misunderstanding alright?’’  Louis nodded and tried to stop crying, he knew his Alpha’s wouldn’t do that though he is with another Alpha right now and he as the nerve to judge them? ‘’I’m horrible.’’ Louis whispered.   
  
Maxwell raised his eyebrow. ‘’You’re far from being horrible my love.’’   
  
‘’No because I’m in your lap, sad about them having Omega’s in their laps and I’m doing to exact same thing, I’m horrible.’’  
  
‘’I’m only comforting you, I have no other motives right now.’’ Maxwell chuckled.   
  
‘’You don’t? Why are you even comforting me, I’m nothing to you so why?’’ Louis asked.  
  
Maxwell faced looked a bit pained. ‘’Because you remind me of someone I loved dearly.’’ He said and cupped Louis cheek with his big hands. ‘’Your gorgeous blue eyes and that sassy behavior.’’   
  
‘’Someone you loved?’’ Louis asked. ‘’Like someone from your family?’’   
  
Maxwell shook his head. ‘’No, I had an Omega, though I don’t really talk about it.’’   
  
Louis looked shocked, he had an Omega? Not that that’s really weird because Maxwell was almost in his mid-twenties so having someone would be expected. ‘’Well I talk about my issues so you can start by talking about yours, what happened?’’ He asked.  
  
Maxwell hesitated to speak for a moment.  ‘’He uh, he died during labor.’’ Maxwell said sadly, trying to cough it out. ‘’Together with my pups.’’ 

Louis eyes widened, that's one of the worst things than can happen to a mate. ‘’I’m so sorry..’’ Louis whispered. ‘’That must have been so hard on you..’’   
  
Maxwell nodded. ‘’I’m still not really over it…’’ He said. ‘’But when I saw you it reminded me of him so much and when I approached you, you reminded me even more of him.’’   
  
Louis felt so sorry for him, like honestly Maxwell never has done something bad to him. Yes he used those pheromones  on him but that was only once and all the other times he helped Louis, he’s not an Alpha that deserved hatred. ‘’What was his name?’’   
  
‘’Casper.’’   
  
Their conversation got interrupted by a knock on the door and someone calling room service, so Louis opened the door and brought everything in. He placed some food on a plate before handing it over to Maxwell and doing the same for himself. He continued the conversation when he sat down next to the Alpha again.   
  
‘’I’m sorry..’’ Louis said again.   
  
‘’You already said that but it wasn’t your fault so don’t apologize.’’   
  
Louis shook his head. ‘’Not for your Omega’s death but because I have been a dick to you, you only tried to help me, comfort me and I gave you shit and acted out, I’m sorry.’’ Louis whispered again.  Maxwell swallowed his food and placed the plate on the nightstand, along with Louis plate. He gave a light growl and pushed the Omega on his back before sweetly kissing him while stroking his sides.   
  
‘’Maxwell?’’ Louis asked between kisses as he felt the Alpha’s hand slide in his pants.   
  
Maxwell gave a low growl and attached his lips to the Omega’s neck making Louis whimper as he felt slick slipping out of his hole. ‘’Lou..’’ The Alpha’s whispered.   
  
Louis looked him straight in the eye and bit his lip. ‘’I’m sorry Max, I want to but I can’t...’’ Maxwell looked hurt to say the least but backed off. ‘’Alright, then I won’t do it Lou.’’ He said and ruffled the Omega’s hair.    
  
‘’Why are you being so nice? Any other Alpha would have used his strength or your ability to dominate me why won’t you?!’’   
  
‘’If there’s one thing I hate then it’s an Alpha misusing their power or dominance by hurting, raping or doing whatever to an Omega.’’ He said seriously. ‘’I won’t be like that, if you don’t want to then I won’t do it, it’s simple as that.’’ He said. ''When I met Casper he was almost being raped by a group of Alpha's and he never really got over it, so I know what kind of damage it can do to an Omega.''   
  
Louis was so torn, if he was honest and he don’t know why he would say this but he felt something in the bottom of his stomach. ‘’I told you, I want to but I can’t.. I already have two Alpha’s and pups and I can’t betray them like that.’’  Maxwell smiled and cupped his cheek again with a hand as Louis leaned into his touch. ‘’You’re very good to your family, I like that about you.’’ He said. ‘’How about you go home huh? I’ll take you.’’   
  
‘’What? Now? But I-‘’   
  
‘’You want to sort it out with your Alpha’s right?’’ He said. ‘’Then go, running like this isn’t an option.’’   
  
Louis nodded, he did wanted to sort it out with his Alpha's. ‘’If they see you bring me home, they’re going to flip you know that right?’’

Maxwell shrugged. ‘’Then we’ll just explain it, simple as that!’’ He said. ‘’Now go wake the pups, Ethan is probably delight to go back to his father.’’   
  
‘’Thank you so much Max, thank you.’’ Louis whispered and pulled the Alpha in one more kiss, it somehow just felt so right.   
  
Maxwell was a bit surprised by Louis taking the initiative but he gladly kissed the Omega back. ‘’Don’t thank me love, now go.’’   
  
Louis nodded and walked into the nursery, waking up the pups who were all groggily and tired but oh well. ‘’Can you carry Katan and Daniel?’’ Louis asked.   
  
Maxwell nodded, picking up the pups. Katan happily purred into his chest though Daniel wasn’t very keen on being in the Alpha’s arm but he had to listen to mommy, mommy is always right. ‘’Katan really likes you.’’ Louis smiled.   
  
‘’Yeah, he’s very sweet, like his mother.’’ Maxwell chuckled making Louis blush.   
  
Louis rolled his eyes but smiled anyway as he picked up Ethan and Ailene, who was sleeping again. ‘’Lazy princess.’’ He mumbled and placed a kiss on her head.   
  
‘’Well, I’m ready.’’ Louis mumbled.   
  
Maxwell nodded and took his bag with stuff on his shoulder while carrying the pups in his arms.  Downstairs Max checked Louis out of the hotel and guided him towards his car, it was a black Maserati. ‘’Wow, nice car.’’   
  
Maxwell smiled. ‘’Thanks, hop in.’’   
  
‘’Yeah, I’ll sit in the back with the pups.’’ He said and crawled into the backside before he buckled himself up.   
  
‘’Fine by me.’’ Maxwell smiled and sat in the front seat before starting the car. ‘’Care to call your Alpha’s? He asked.   
  
‘’My phone’s dead and I didn’t have my charger with me so-‘’   
  
Maxwell interrupted him by throwing his phone to the backseat. ‘’Then call them with mine.’’   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Okay..’’ He said and typed in Harry's phone number before bringing it to his ear.  
  
A sad voice answered the call. ''Hello?''   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, a lot of you guys are clearly disappointed and I'm sorry for letting you guys down like that and kind of ruining the story, I know, I already ruined it a long time ago because I simply made it too long but hey, it's my first fic so I have to learn from my past mistakes right? 
> 
> Honestly I felt really down after all the comments, and I really never meant Max's character to be hated so much but I guess that's just my fault for writing is wrong. So even if you think it sucks so much, and again I know it sucks so don't remind me of it in the comments, just don't remind me of anything negative in the comments alright? There're only a few more chapter to go and I'll update them all today and tomorrow because I'm quite done with this story now and yes the ending will be rushed, so I can start on something new. 
> 
> So again, don't remind me of how bad it is in the comments because it really drops my motivation guys. Also I haven't beta this and you'll probably know why by now. Thanks for understanding it guys. x

Harry and Alex were stressed to say the least. While searching everywhere through the house for their Omega, Niall came running into the mansion with tears streaming down his face. When Alex asked him what was wrong did Niall spill that Louis just drove away with the pups saying that he needed to clear his head, alone. 

‘’Al..’’ Harry whimpered, where was his Omega for fucks sake? And his puppies, his sweet puppies were out there. 

Alex bit his nail while thinking of where he could have gone… ‘’Shit!’’ He growled. ‘’Fucking Omega’s fucking everything up.’’ He growled, fuck those twin Omega’s, they’re going to get thrown out. 

Niall was still crying while being comforted by Harry when they hurt footsteps running downstairs, Liam and Zayn noticing their distressed mate. ‘’Ni what’s wrong, Ni?’’ Zayn asked and kneeled in front of the Omega. 

‘’Lou, left me.’’ He whimpered, he couldn’t say more. 

‘’Left you?’’ Liam looked confused towards Harry. ‘’What happened?’’ 

Harry gulped. ‘’Those daughters of Tim pulled a prank, straddling our lap and Louis walked in on that moment before we even could push them off and now he’s gone..’’ 

‘’Oh damn..’’ Liam said, that’s not good. ‘’You’ll find him, he’ll come back for sure.’’ 

‘’Yeah but who know for how long he’s clearing his mind?’’ Alex asked frustrated, it’s dangerous out there for his pups. His badass puppy, his little princess and baby Alpha and don’t forget little Katan. ‘’My puppies..’’ Alex whimpered softly. 

Harry sniffled and hugged his Alpha, trying to comfort his mate and himself. He was feeling the exact same thing as Alex. ‘’First let get those two out of our house.’’ Harry growled. 

Alex agreed and walked towards the twin’s room. 

…

They arrived in front of their door and knocked loudly on the door, probably banging on it. 

Jenna open with shocked eyes. ‘’Alpha?’’ She whimpered. 

‘’Follow me, both of you.’’ Alex commanded. 

The two twin Omega’s whimpered and were scared, this Alpha was way too scary right now. ‘’Yes, alpha.’’ They whimpered and followed Alex out of the house. 

‘’You’ll both stay outside the house until it’s dinner and you can come back, after that you all go back to the Netherlands and I’ll discuss with your father everything else.’’ Alex growled and went back inside together with Harry to have some lunch. 

‘’He isn’t picking up..’’ Harry whined. ‘’His battery probably died and he doesn’t have his charger with him, what if he’s in trouble and can’t call anyone for help?’’ 

Niall, Liam and Zayn joined them for lunch though everyone was being gloomy. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ Niall apologized. ‘’I was there and couldn’t stop him.’’

‘’Hey, that’s not your fault alright? Not at all.’’ Alex reassured. 

Harry agreed. ‘’Yeah Ni, you tried but we all know that he’s a stubborn little shit and isn’t listening to anyone. I don’t mind that he wants some time for himself but he doesn’t call or anything so we’re worried as hell.’’ 

The rest of their lunch was nothing special until Harry’s phone went off. Harry frowned at the number because it wasn’t familiar to him. He picked up anyway. ‘’Hello?’’ He said.

‘’Haz, I’m coming home.’’ He heard and his day couldn’t be better. 

‘’Lou, o my god, Lou where are you?’’ He whimpered into the phone. 

‘’In a car, on my way home.. We’re almost there..’’ 

Harry nodded. ‘’Alright love, see you soon.’’ He said as Louis hanged up.

Alex was waiting for him to talk, so were the rest but Alex was doing it very obviously. ‘’So?’’

Harry let out a breath of relieve. ‘’He’s on his way home in a car..’’ 

Niall was confused. ‘’Huh? No that’s not possible, Diane drove him away but she already returned without Louis and she hasn’t picked him up.’’ 

‘’What so who’s driving him then?’’ Zayn asked. 

‘’We’re finding that out now.’’ Alex said as he heard a car approach from the distance. 

‘’He’s back.’’ He said and stood up right away. Followed by the rest, he walked out of the front door, seeing the gates open and close as a very nice car drove in. 

‘’Fancy car.’’ Liam mumbled. 

Alex already scented who it was and oh, if he wasn’t angry already well then he was furious right now. ‘’For fuck sake.’’ He growled. ‘’Haz, don’t attack him.’’ He warned. 

‘’What who?’’ Harry asked confused though he knew when he saw who got out of the car. ‘’Oh no, don’t try to hold me back.’’ Harry growled, though he got held back by Alex’s hand. 

Louis also got out of the car, carrying Ailene and Ethan while Maxwell took Katan and Daniel. ‘’How dare he touch my pups.’’ Harry growled. 

Alex sighed and approach them. ‘’We’ll talk later about what happened, first why the fudge are you with my Omega?!’’ Alex growled threating towards Maxwell. 

Maxwell growled back but stopped when Louis stood in front of him, shielding him from Alex that surprised both the Alpha’s. 

‘’For your information, if it wasn’t for him then I wouldn’t be here right now but still in a hotel, probably for the next few days.’’ Louis growled back. 

‘’Daddy! Daddy!’’ Ethan cried while making grabby hands towards his father. ‘’Daddy!’’ He cried. 

Alex heart broke at the sight of Ethan crying for him. Louis passed him the pups and took Daniel from Maxwell. 

Alexander groomed the pups face. ‘’Ethan puppy..’’ He whispered. ‘’Daddy missed you.’’ 

Ethan was crying and whimpering in his neck, yelling daddy over and over again. 

Harry also joined them and growled lightly at Maxwell though one glare from Louis stopped it. Louis handed Ailene and Daniel to Harry who was scenting the shit out of his pups. 

Maxwell smiled, this family was already complete and he wasn’t someone to destroy something like that for his own happiness, Louis had two very loving and caring Alpha’s that could protect him as well so Maxwell was already happy for that. ‘’Well, that’s it for me Lou. Talk it out alright?’’ He said and handed Katan to his mother but he whimpered sadly when Maxwell handed him over. 

Louis nodded. ‘’Thanks, for everything Max.’’ He said and he knows he would get hell out of this but he hugged the Alpha who hugged him back. 

Alex and Harry were both holding in their growls, especially Alex who wanted to kill him right now but refrained from it.  
Maxwell kissed the top of his head before breaking the hug and ruffled his hair. ‘’You can always call me for anything alright?’’ He said. ‘’Now go and talk with your Alpha’s and remember what I said.’’ He said before walking back to his car, opening the door and sitting in it. 

Louis waved him off before turning to his Alpha’s. ‘’Well, let’s talk then..’’ Louis said. ‘’Though inside please.’’ 

Alex sighed and nodded as he made his way back to the house, Ethan was still crying in his arms. Harry walked beside Louis with Ailene and Daniel in his arms and Katan was in Louis’ arms. ‘’Don’t do that again please.’’ Harry whimpered. 

Louis nodded sadly. ‘’I won’t, sorry.’’ 

Niall saw Louis and immediately ran towards the other Omega to hug the shit out of him. ‘’Lou!’’ Niall cried in his neck. 

‘’I’m sorry Ni, forgive me please?’’ He asked and of course, his best friend nodded his head and kissed him on the lips. ‘’Love you.’’ Niall whispered. 

Louis smiled. ‘’Love you too.’’ He said. ‘’I really have to talk with them now, so we can talk tomorrow morning okay Ni?’’ 

Niall nodded and let the Alpha’s walk past him, up the stairs and disappearing into the bedroom. Louis put the pups in their familiar crib, though Ethan wasn’t easy to separate from his father so he just stayed with them. 

They were sitting on their bed with Louis in front of them. ‘’So Lou, we start first..’’ Harry said and told him about what happened when the twin Omega’s knocked on their door until the moment Louis walked in. 

Louis hummed. He knew his Alpha’s wouldn’t cheat purposely on him, well Maxwell hammered that into him, though on the other hand he did cheat on them multiple times already and it made him feel so horrible. 

‘’Why aren’t you angry?’’ Alex asked, he though Louis would flip, yell and you know, flip? 

‘’Oh, well I talked with Max and he told me about you guys never doing that and convinced me to go back to talk.’’ 

Harry raised an eyebrow. ‘’Lou, why.. why were you with him?’’ He asked. 

‘’I didn’t know who else to call and honestly he really helped me.’’ Louis sighed. ‘’I don’t know what’s wrong with me..’’

Alex sighed, he could scent Maxwell scent all over his little brother and it angered him. ‘’Just don’t talk to him anymore Lou, it could be dangerous.’’ 

‘’He wouldn’t do something like that Alex, in fact he wanted to but when I said I couldn’t he stopped and respected me.’’ 

‘’Then he should just find an Omega that hasn’t puppies or mates!’’ Harry growled, Louis is his Omega. Maxwell should fuck off. 

‘’You don’t even know him, don’t talk like you know anything about him!’’ Louis growled back, Maxwell is a good guy and helped him. 

‘’Lou, can you be honest with me?’’ Alex asked, he knew that their promise would make it so Louis wouldn’t lie. They would never lie to each other. 

Louis nodded. ‘’Yes.’’ 

‘’Do you still want us?’’ Alex asked afraid to hear the answer, what if his brother liked that other Alpha more now? 

Louis’ eyes widened, did Alex think he didn’t want them anymore? ‘’What, of course I do?!’’ Louis said, almost getting angry at his brother for even asking that. 

‘’Then why do you let another Alpha touch you?’’ Alex asked.

‘’Because he comforted me, I felt alone and sad and he comforted me.’’ Louis said. ‘’Wait you guys think I would want to leave you for him, are you crazy?’’ 

‘’Promise?’’ Alex asked unsure. 

Harry growled, ignoring whatever Louis said. ‘’Where did he touch you?’’ He asked. ‘’Did you shower with him again?’’

Louis shook his head. ‘’No, only cuddled.’’ He said. ‘’He did try to make a move on me but again, I said I couldn’t so he stopped and made me clear my eyes. He told me that if I didn’t care about you two then I would have gone further with him but I couldn’t so he knew my choice already.’’ Louis paused. ‘’Maybe it were his pheromones or something but I really don’t dislike him, he’s a good Alpha with just some unfortunate stuff in his life and he doesn’t like me for me but because I remind him of someone okay?’’ 

‘’What do you mean?’’ 

‘’Well, not really my story to tell but he had an pregnant Omega though he died while giving birth, along with the pups so he’s just lonely and I reminded him of that Omega.’’ 

‘’Oh, that’s horrible.’’ Alex bit his lip, that’s really horrible to have your mate die like that along with your pups, he would have been devastated if Louis died during labour, nah scratch that he would kill himself. 

‘’It is, so I’m not going to hate him for that alright?’’ Louis said. ‘’He really is a good Alpha that wouldn’t hurt someone and he helped me a lot today.’’ 

Alex sighed and nodded. ‘’Alright I’ll give him my thanks for taking care of you okay?’’ 

‘’What you would thank him?’’ Harry asked. ‘’He touched our Omega, let’s just kill him. 

Alex sighed. ‘’Didn’t you hear what he said before he left?’’ He paused as Harry shook his head. ‘’Well, he told Lou to talk it out with us, an Alpha that went through all the trouble to bring Louis safely back to us and advised him to talk it out with us isn’t going to hurt him.’’

‘’Exactly.’’ Louis giggled. ‘’Though where are those bitches because I’ll throw them the fudging house out for doing something like that.’’ Louis growled. 

‘’I already threw them out.’’ Alex chuckled. ‘’But I guess if you can touch another Alpha then we can do that too right?’’ 

‘’Oh fuck you.’’ Louis growled.

They didn’t say anything for a minute, having an awkward silence. ‘’So.. are we okay?’’ Harry asked.

Louis nodded, as did Alex. 

Harry let out a breath in relieve. ‘’Good, no more arguing or running away okay?’’ 

Louis nodded. ‘’I shouldn’t have ran away, I’m sorry.’’ 

Alex smiled. ‘’Yeah Lou, did you remember that Haz didn’t contact us at all and made us worry so I had to punish him?’’ He asked smirking devilishly, and oh boy, Louis did not like that smile. 

He slowly nodded. 

‘’Oh, you’re getting punished too for running away like that without notifying us and for letting another touch you multiple times, even though it was comforting it still can be counted a cheating so your punishment will not be an easy spanking, love.’’ 

Harry shivered. ‘’Are you punishing him the same way you did to me?’’ He asked, because honestly he would love to see Louis getting tied up and played with. 

‘’Oh yes I will.’’ Alex smirked, making Harry smirk and Louis shiver. 

‘’I’m so fucked aren’t I?’’ 

‘’Shhh, Ethan is here, no cursing.’’ Alex scolded his mate and cuddled the Alpha pup more into him. 

‘’He really missed you, he cried for you and I couldn’t do anything oh and, he was glaring dagger at Max and even growled at him.’’ 

Alex laughed. ‘’Good puppy, defend what’s yours!’’ 

Louis tried to talk himself out of his punishment though Alex went into the nursery to put Ethan in his crib together with his siblings and when he returned, with his devilish smile, Louis knew he still had to go through his punishment. 

‘’Well Lou, strip yourself until your naked and I want you on your hands and knees on the bed.’’ Alex smirked. 

~

Louis listened to Alex command and stripped himself form all his close before position himself on the bed on his hands and knees. He sat there for about five minutes like that before Alex returned into the room. Louis looked at him and saw Alex holding a big box. ‘’What’s in there?’’ Louis asked. 

‘’If I were you, I wouldn’t talk Lou.’’ Alex advised. ‘’Oh and look towards the wall and not to me.’’ 

Harry sat in a chair so he had a good view of Louis getting punished. 

‘’What? Why can’t I tal-‘’ Louis was interrupted by something that was pushed in his mouth, stopping him from talking. 

‘’I warned you love.’’ Alex smirked, before also putting a blindfold on his Omega. 

Louis never done something like this and he couldn’t quite think of this as a punishment because he was so aroused that his slick was already dripping down his legs. 

‘’He’s dripping already.’’ Harry smiled and pulled his cock out of jeans so he could tug at it slowly.  
Alex hummed and stroked the Omega’s back. ‘’Should I tie him up or not?’’ He asked. 

‘’Nah you also had some clamps right?’’ Harry smirked. ‘’Put those on him and that cage thing.’’ 

‘’Well of course, it’s a punishment not for his pleasure.’’ Alex smirked and grabbed two nipple clamps out of the box followed by a cock cage. 

He licked his lips and put the cock cage around the Omega’s cock before clamping the clamps on his nipples. ‘’Isn’t this gorgeous?’’ Alex smiled and stroked Louis back again who was whimpering.

Louis was so confused, what the hell was Alex putting on him? His nips were hurting right now and he couldn’t talk or see and it felt too weird. He felt someone join him on the bed and stroke his back and bum before he felt something touch his rim. ‘’Hmmm!’’ He whimpered around the ball gag. 

‘’Shhh, I’ll prepare you a little alright love?’’ Alex said and pushed two fingers inside his slick hole. ‘’Damn, you’re so slick and loose already. Do you even need prep slut?’’ 

‘’I don’t think he does.’’ Harry said. ‘’He’s so eager for anything in his hole.’’ 

Alex smirked and pulled his fingers out while searching in his box for something fun. ‘’Yeah this is fun.’’ He said and grabbed something out of the box. 

It was an inflatable butt plug that could be inflated even bigger than three knots, of course Louis wouldn’t be able to handle that on his first time. He pushed the plug into the Omega’s hole seeing it get sucked in right away. ‘’Fucking whore.’’ He whispered.

Louis whimpered around the ball, what did Alex just push into him? 

‘’Haz, wanna pump it full?’’ 

Harry looked confused, he didn’t have an idea of what the hell was in his Omega right now. ‘’What is that?’’ He whispered. 

‘’Inflatable butt plug.’’ He whispered back. ‘’Pump it.’’ 

Harry nodded and started pumping the plug full with air, hearing Louis’ whimpers getting louder with each pump. ‘’It’s already over half.’’ Harry bit his lip and pumped even more. 

‘’Keep pumping.’’ 

Louis felt something in him started to grow, more and more until it felt like his inside would snap. It grew bigger than any knot he ever felt and it was pushing into his prostate though he couldn’t get hard and it hurt and this sucked! 

‘’Good, now stop Haz.’’ Alex ordered. ‘’Let’s go have some dinner.’’ He smirked. 

Harry smirked back and just like that they left, leaving Louis right there on his hands and knees while whimpering.

Louis couldn’t stop his tears after a while, it hurt and he needed to cum but he couldn’t. ‘’Hmmm.’’ He groaned around the ball. 

…

Louis couldn’t anymore his hands and knees were shaking and he couldn’t hold out anymore, so shifted his position as carefully as he could since there was some giant thing inside of him. Though that was a bad plan, as soon as he tried to shift he fell forward and had that giant thing put so much pressure on his prostate that it made him cry out loudly.

And finally the door opened. ‘’That wasn’t a smart idea love.’’ He heard Alex say, honestly he didn’t know anything anymore, he needed to cum. 

Alex pulled the gag out of his mouth and petted his head. ‘’Hello love.’’ 

‘’Alpha, please.’’ Louis whimpered. ‘’Alpha..’’ 

Alex was a bit shocked for a moment and pulled the blindfold off and let out a breath of relieve, he thought Louis went under for a moment. ‘’There are those gorgeous blue eyes..’’ He whispered and kissed eyelid. 

Harry pulled the plug out and looked at Alex. ‘’Alpha, can I put my hand in him?’’ He asked, he wanted to feel Louis inside to for one time. Alex nodded, giving him permission so slowly he pushed three fingers in, four fingers, easy slipping the fifth finger in and pushing his whole hand inside the Omega. ‘’So loose, that toy is very useful isn’t it Lou?’’ Harry smirked. ‘’It feels like I can control everything inside of you.’’ 

‘’Alpha, please.’’ Louis whimpered even more. ‘’Need to cum, please.’’ 

‘’No Lou, it’s a punishment and for what are you being punished?’’ Alex asked. 

‘’For running away and letting another Alpha touch me multiple times.’’ 

‘’Good, who are your Alpha’s Louis?’’ 

Louis whined. ‘’You Alpha, and Harry are my Alpha’s.’’ 

‘’Good, repeat it every time that Harry thrust his fist into your slutty hole.’’ 

Every time Harry thrust his fist inside of the Omega he heard Louis whimper their names, about fifty times later he had enough of this punishing thing and asked Alex to finish this punishment. 

Alex smiled at his Alpha mate and kissed his lips. ‘’Alright love, I’ll finish it.’’ 

Alex released Louis cock from the cock cage though ordering Louis to not cum yet as Harry pulled his fist out. He sat in front of the Omega and cupped his cheeks. ‘’One more time, who are your Alpha’s?’’

Louis had to cum so badly… ‘’A- Alex and H- Harry.’’ He stuttered. 

‘’Yes Lou and we are the only one allowed to fuck you, am I clear?’’ Alex asked. ‘’The next time you’ll even let that other Alpha hug you will be the time your punishment will be harder than this, believe me when I say that Lou.’’ 

‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ 

‘’Alright you may cum now.’’ He said and Louis came right away with a hard cry, hard. It felt like he came for more than four times in a row. ‘’Alpha..’’ He whimpered.

‘’Shhh, sleep my love.’’ 

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Louis whimpered. ‘’For cuddling someone else and kissing someone else, I’m so sorry, I won’t do it again.’’ 

Harry joined him and cuddled into his bed. ‘’But you knew it was wrong and stopped so that’s good Lou, but don’t do anything like that again.’’ 

‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ He sniffled and turned around to cuddled into Harry’s chest. ‘’Only you.’’ 

‘’Haz, I’m going to do it now what we talked about during dinner, alright?’’ Alex said ad left the room. 

Harry nodded. ‘’Only because you deem it fit.’’ 

Alex smiled at his mate and left the room, earlier he took Maxwell’s number from Harry’s phone since Louis called Haz with it so he called the Alpha to thank him for at least taking care of Louis, though of course he had to fuck off. 

‘’Bonjour?’’ He heard Maxwell say.

 

Alex rolled his eyes. ‘’It’s Alexander, you fuck.’’

‘’Oh, how would I know?’’ He asked. ‘’Everything okay between you all now?’’ 

Alex sighed. ‘’Yeah, I wanted to say thanks for helping Lou and getting him home.’’ He said. ‘’Though you fucking touched him again so quit that, the next time you’re touching him is the day you’ll die.’’ 

‘’I’m gonna be honest with you alright? I like him so if it’s not like I’m going to withhold myself from kissing him if he liked it anyway.’’ 

Alex lowly growled. ‘’He’s not yours, he is our Omega and I really don’t know what you did to him to make him kiss you, probably using your phe-‘’ 

‘’Hey, I wouldn’t do that again fuck you, just because I happen to like your Omega who’s attracted to another Alpha is not my fault, don’t blame it on Louis either, just fucking biology alright?’’ 

Alex snorted, this idiot was so annoying because he was right, his brother was attracted to another Alpha and it angered him so much but he can’t do fucking anything about it. 

‘’Cat got your tongue?’’ Maxwell snickered form the other side of the line. 

‘’Don’t contact him anymore, don’t talk to him, don’t see him and do not touch him again Maxwell or I swear I’ll-‘’

‘’You what? You’ll fight me, we both know you can’t do anything against me Alex, before you can land a hit you’re already on the ground high on my pheromones, you can’t win.’’ 

‘’Tsk, what do you want from Lou, do you know how much it hurt him every time he gives in into his urges?’’ 

‘’I don’t, but I wouldn’t hurt him purposely but if it really hurts him he should say it to me so I can fuck off.’’ 

‘’Why are you like that? Why wouldn’t you force him to it when you had the chance, multiple times even.’’ 

‘’I won’t step that low by raping an Omega and claiming it just because I want to, that’s not how it works, when Louis wanted me stop then I stopped, again I won’t hurt him.’’  
Alex sighed, he hate to admit it but Maxwell really wasn’t a bad Alpha nor a threat to his Omega, he helped Louis multiples. ‘’Thanks for that.’’ 

‘’No problem, but don’t worry Louis won’t choose for me since he has his pups to think of, when Ethan was crying for you it broke his heart you know?’’

‘’Louis would never be able to leave me, I’m his Alpha twin brother, but we already have two Alpha’s for him and he doesn’t need a third one plus we’re both too dominant for one nest.’’ 

‘’Wait, you think I would want to mate with the three of you, no way. I won’t share an Omega, I’m too possessive for that but thanks for the offer anyway. I’m going to hang since I’m busy.’’ 

‘’Sure, well bye I guess.’’ 

‘’Yeah bye.’’ Maxwell said before he hanged up, ending their call. 

Alex sighed, he knows Louis had to feel something for the other alpha, of course he’d rather not but if it made his brother happy then he’ll do anything for him, anything.. Even mating with another fucking Alpha but luckily for him, Maxwell didn’t want that and it’s better that way since they’re both too dominant to submit to another. Harry could probably submit to Maxwell but neither Alex or Maxwell was going to submit to each other so yeah, not an option.

He walked back into the room seeing his mates both asleep curled up in each other’s arms making a smile curve on his face. He crawled into the bed and curled up in Louis’ back and threw his arm around the Omega’s waist. And that’s how they fell asleep, together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, I don't want to read about your negativity because I already know, i'm going to update everything else I wrote though for those who do like this story. Honestly, I felt really down guys and well I guess I wanted to just delete this story whole but I decided not to and just rush the end and update everything. 
> 
> Hope you understand and if you don't well sorry again.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Louis woke up surrounded by his Alpha’s and he felt so good, he knew he wanted this, he wants them forever. Yesterday he had a talk with hem and he got his punishment so today he had to talk with Niall too, well it’s more cuddling and kissing each other but that doesn’t matter.

‘’Lou..’’ Alex grumpily growled and pulled the Omega back down so he got plastered in Alex’s chest. ‘’Stay.’’ 

‘’I’ve to feed the pups and go to Niall afterwards.’’ Louis said. ‘’So one of you, or both, have to look after the puppies.’’ 

‘’Hmm fine, go.’’ He grumbled. 

Louis kidded the top of his Alpha’s head before crawling out of bed to take a shower first so he could nurse his pups afterwards.

…

After he took a shower and nursed his pups, it was time to head over to Niall’s room, also shared with Zayn and Liam though they were at the University right now so Niall was alone. He knocked on Niall’s door hearing a faint come in so he did. ‘’Ni?’’ He said as he walked in and closed the door behind him. 

‘’I’m here..’’ Louis heard a groggy voice say from the bathroom. 

‘’You okay Ni?’’ He asked and entered the bathroom, finding the Omega kneeled next to the toilet. 

‘’No I’m not.’’ Niall cried. ‘’It’s disgusting.’’ 

‘’O my god, Ni what happened?’’ Louis asked and kneeled next to the Omega to slowly stroke the Omega’s back. 

Niall shrugged. ‘’Woke up to throw everything up so I then I ate some breakfast and threw up again and it feels so horrible Lou, I think I’m sick..’’ 

Louis smiled. 

‘’Why are you smiling, this isn’t funny.’’ Niall groaned. 

‘’I have something in my room that will probably make everything a bit better.’’ He said. ‘’Stay.’’ He said to the Omega and ran out of the room, leaving a very confused Niall behind. 

Not long after he left, Louis stormed the room in holding two pregnancy test up. ‘’Test yourself.’’ 

Niall raised an eyebrow, he didn’t even think of that. ‘’Uh, no.’’ He said. 

‘’What why not? Fucking pee on a stick and that’s it.’’ Louis said. 

‘’Oh, I thought you had to put blood on it.’’ Niall giggled. ‘’Though I don’t mind peeing on a stick.’’ 

‘’Blood seriously? Never paid much attention in class did you?’’ 

‘’Not really..’’ Niall pouted. ‘’Well give me the sticks..’’ Louis handed over the sticks and excused himself from the bathroom. 

‘’Alright done.’’ Niall said. ‘’Though it doesn’t say anything?’’ 

Louis sighed. ‘’You have to wait for about three minutes and it will show one stripe or two, one means you’re pregnant so we’ll wait and know it in three minutes okay?’’ 

Niall nodded and damn, these three minutes lasted so long though when it was finally three minutes ago he peed on that damn stick he didn’t dare to look at it. ‘’Lou can you look?’’ He asked. 

Louis nodded and picked the stick up. ‘’Ni..’’ 

‘’Yes? What does it say?’’ 

‘’Pregnant babe.’’ Louis smiled. ‘’You’re pregnant!’’ He squealed. 

Niall gulped, he was pregnant? Already? ‘’Oh fuck.’’ Niall whispered.

Louis looked confused, Niall always said how much he wanted pups too while playing with his pups so he didn’t understand why he looked so down now. ‘’Everything okay?’’ 

Niall shook his head. ‘’No, Liam and Zayn are still in uni and maybe I dropped out but they don’t want that so we wanted to wait for pups honestly, but now I’m pregnant and that will destroy everything.’’ Niall said with his lip wobbling.

Louis embraced the Omega and kissed the top of his head. ‘’It will be okay, they’ll love it Ni. And they can still go to Uni since I’ll help you with your pup or pups.’’ 

Niall smiled in his chest. ‘’ Thanks Lou, I love you so much.’’ He said. 

Louis kneeled next to the Omega and fished his necklace out of his shirt. ‘’I love you too, always.’’ He smiled and held the necklace up.

Niall did the same with his necklace. ‘’Always.’’ 

‘’So I have such a great idea to tell your Alpha’s about it.’’ Louis smiled. 

‘’Oh god, what are you planning?’’ 

‘’Let’s put the tests both each in one box and then we put the two boxes on a table with each their name on it and a letter with it so they opened it together, we’ll just hide in a closet or something and if they react angry then we’ll keep hiding and if they’re happy then we’re like surprise!’’ 

Niall smiled, great idea. ‘’I like that idea, you’re so smart.’’ Niall said as he bit his lip. ‘’Making me horny..’’ 

Louis smiled and pulled the Omega in a kiss. Niall opened his mouth to let Louis’ tongue in as they stroked each other’s sides and back. Louis’ hand slipped into the back of Niall’s pants and circled his slicking hole. ‘’Already Ni?’’ He smirked in the kiss. 

Niall whimpered a little. ‘’You made me like this so fix it.’’ 

Louis licked his lips. ‘’So bossy..’’ He said and pulled his own shirt and pants off, leaving him in his panties. 

Niall’s mouth was dripping with salvia, Louis in panties was just too hot. ‘’Lou, that’s too sexy.’’ 

Louis blushed a little. ‘’Strip yourself too you dummy.’’ He said and Niall complied straight away, dropping his pants down and pulling his own panties with it too in the process. He pulled his shirt off too and threw it aside, standing naked in front of the other Omega with no fucking shame. 

Louis found the other Omega so gorgeous, Niall was just too pretty. ‘’Ni..’’ He whimpered and pulled the Omega into a craving kiss. ‘’Can I fuck you this time?’’ Louis asked. 

Niall nodded and pulled Louis towards his bed and pushed Louis down so he could straddle his lap. Niall was grinding down on Louis cock that was still covered by the panties. ‘’Lou I love the panties though for now drop them.’’ Niall moaned and pulled the panties off of his best friend and returned to grinding on him. 

‘’Ni..’’ Louis moaned and threw his head back as he matched Niall’s grinding. 

Louis sat up so Niall was in his lap and kissed the Omega while circling Niall’s rim with two fingers. Niall’s slick was leaking out of him, staining the duvet with his slick. Slowly he pushed his two fingers in while still kissing Niall ,earning a whimper from the Omega. ‘’Lou, more!’’ Niall moaned and arched his back a little. 

‘’Shhh, I’ve got you love.’’ Louis said before he pushed a third finger inside, feeling Niall tighten up a little. ‘’Can I fuck you already Ni?’’ Louis asked as he nibbled on Niall’s neck who moaned and nodded his head eagerly. So slowly he positioned his cock against Niall’s hole and lowered the Omega on his cock, feeling it slip past his rim. ‘’Ni, so good.’’ Louis moaned. 

Niall had Louis’ cock fully into him, making him feel so happy and connected to the other Omega. ‘’Love you Lou.’’ 

‘’I love you more Ni.’’ 

Niall smiled and kissed Louis as he started rolling his hips in the same pattern as Louis did. They didn’t fuck, no they made sweet Omega love so slowly and loving. ‘’Ah, Lou.’’ Niall moaned matching Louis’ moans. ‘’Ni, ah.’’ 

‘’Love you.’’ 

‘’Love you so much.’’ 

Louis changed their position so Niall was under him and rolled his hips more into him. He brought his face in Niall’s neck and bit down as he came inside the Omega, sending Niall over the edge as he came too. 

They were both heavy breathing and looking each other in the eye while sometimes kissing each other slowly and lovingly. ‘’You bit me..’’ Niall’s giggled. ‘’You fucking bit me.’’ 

Louis giggled too before placing a kiss on his bite mark. ‘’Yeah, I wish I could claim you, though I can’t.’’ Louis pouted. 

‘’Oh, this is already claiming Lou, Zayn and Liam are going to be so jealous.’’ Niall giggled. 

‘’Ah well, they’ll be happy after their presents.’’ Louis said as the two of them giggled again and cuddled into each other while lazily kissing the other and whispering how much they loved each other. 

~

While Louis was with Niall, Harry and Alex had to look after the pups and yes, Katan was already crying for his mother. ‘’Momo..’’ He cried over and over again. 

Ethan tried to calm the other pup down by pawing his face and planting kisses all over Katan’s face but nothing worked. ‘’Daddy!’’ He yelled, trying to get Alex’s attention. 

Alex and Harry both walked into the nursery, looking tired as hell since they were still sleeping while these pups were causing havock over here. ‘’What’s up?’’ Alex asked and picked Katan up to try and calm him down. ‘’Shhh puppy, it’s okay..’’ 

Katan hid his face in his father’s neck. ‘’Momo..’’ He whimpered again, that was the only thing he could say really. 

‘’Momo is at uncle’s Niall right now, having some alone time with his friend.’’ Alex explained, though Katan didn’t understand shit it didn’t matter because the pup still was crying and wetting his shoulder.

Ethan didn’t like it at all. Why was he being so useless? Where was his mommy and why wasn’t mommy here right now to calm Katan down? ‘’Daddy, Tan sad!’’ 

Harry smiled, Ethan trying to say Katan was too cute because he called him ‘Tan’. ‘’Yeah Ethan, but he’ll be okay.’’ Harry said and picked Ethan up. 

‘’Dada.’’ He said and smiled at Harry who wasn’t his favorite daddy but dada is fun too. Harry smiled back and nosed Ethan’s little face while giving some little licks to groom the pups and make him scent more like him. 

Katan’s crying had reduced to whimpered so Alex picked Ailene and Daniel up too and moved them all to the bed and laid them down. ‘’Why don’t we all just lay down here so daddy can sleep some more? Yeah great idea.’’ He said, answering himself in the process as he laid down and curled around the three pups. 

Harry and Ethan joined them too while Ethan cuddled into his siblings, mainly Katan though and Harry curled around the pups on the other side. 

Slowly Alex and Harry drifted off to sleep again while protectively laying around their pups, hearing their little snores was the best thing ever. ‘’Al?’’ Harry whispered. 

‘’Hmm?’’ 

‘’I want more pups.’’ He whispered. 

Alex chuckled lightly. ‘’I know, I know and you will.’’ He said. ‘’Louis heat is in a few weeks so be patience my love, Louis’ heat is only a few weeks away and he’ll probably get pregnant again.’’ 

‘’He better be, or else I’ll fuck him every day at least two times until he gets pregnant again.’’ 

‘’Oi, language Haz.’’ Alex scolded him, though he agreed with Harry, Louis had to be pregnant again. 

‘’Sorry.’’ The Alpha mumbled and their conversation stopped at that as they slowly drifted away to sleep again. 

~

Niall and Louis took a shower together before Louis had to go again. He had been with Niall the whole morning and it was now just past noon so he had to go back again. And when he did, he was kinda amazed? Yeah amazed. 

He walked into the room, finding his Alpha’s both still sleeping but curled up around his pups protectively. It made his heart swoon a little so he took a few pictures of them before Katan noticed his mother’s presence and started crying, he thought mommy had left. ‘’Momo!’’ He cried waking up the Alpha’s and his two siblings, not Ailene though, no that pup slept through everything. 

Daniel also missed his mother and started crying too for his mother. ‘’Mamma!’’ He sniffled. 

‘’O god.’’ Harry groaned. ‘’Lou, they were so silent and cute why did you make them go all crying mode again?’’ He chuckled. 

Louis giggled as he picked Daniel and Katan up and placed them in his lap while he leaned against the headboard. ‘’Did you both miss mommy so much?’’ He cooed the crying pups, they were in hysterics for some reason. ‘’Jeez, you both are overreacting! Mommy would never ever leave you.’’ He smiled and nosed each pup who both did it back to him to scent their mommy. 

‘’Katan was crying earlier though he stopped and fell asleep eventually.’’ Alex informed. ‘’But he’s fine, just missed you again.’’ 

Louis kissed Katan’s little nose and Daniel’s forehead. ‘’Aw, mommy loves you.’’ He whispered. Daniel stopped crying and accepted his mommy’s attention and tried to crawl off his mother’s lap to join his sister again, but Daniel didn’t feel like crawling at all so Alex gave him a little hand and placed him next to his sister. ‘’She’s like a sleeping tank.’’ Alex said and gave her a soft pet on here pretty curls 

‘’Yeah, she’s still a princess though.’’ Harry said as he smiled, he loved his puppies so much. 

Louis was still cuddling with Katan who was not letting go of him, not even after an hour so Louis sighed and just went with it. He had to do some homework again, yes he was keeping up with his classes though he wasn’t doing so much for school anymore like he used to do a year ago but well, his family was more important to him. 

~

Louis’ heat was starting this week so he made sure to prepare some milk for the pups in advance because they were going to stay with Niall, Liam and Zayn. Well actually, Niall and his Alpha’s would move into their bedroom for a few days so the pups had their familiar nursery, while Louis and his Alpha’s were staying in another room for a few days. The pups also had some solid food that they ate so that was all going to be fine. 

Harry and Alex were preparing a shit load of food and drinks for Louis’ heat though Louis was preparing everything his pups might need while he’s in heat. He also wrote about ten pages for Niall as a guide, if something would go wrong or if any pup needed something so he made a personal note for each pup too. 

To say he was nervous wasn’t even coming close, he was terrified to leave his pups for a few days, he just couldn’t. He tried to ask Harry and Alex to put him on suppressant for just a few months though they didn’t have it. They were bad for his health and fertility but he can’t leave his pups, what if they need him while he needs a knot in his ass? 

So yeah, his Alpha’s were trying to reassure him every day that it will all work out and if the pups really need him then they’re only a few rooms away but for the first two days, Louis wouldn’t even be able to leave the room. 

‘’I can’t Haz, please just-‘’ 

‘’No Lou, we won’t give you suppressant.’’ Harry groaned, they had this conversion already multiple times. ‘’It will be fine Lou, they know Niall, Li and Z, so it will all be okay.’’ 

‘’How do you know that huh? What if Katan miss me or Daniel need his cuddles?’’ Louis cried, his tears streaming down his face. ‘’I’m not leaving my pups, what if something happens and I’m not there to protect them!’’ Louis yelled.

Alex though had enough of this behavior and walked up behind the Omega and bit his neck to calm the Omega down. ‘’I’m done with this Lou, no is no.’’ He said sternly making Louis whimper. ‘’They will be fine, no one is going to hurt them and if anyone would try then we’re only a few rooms away and we’ll rip their throats out but that’s not going to happen since no one even fucking comes close to this mansion.’’ 

Louis turned around with his eyes full of tears. ‘’You don’t know shit, you don’t fucking know-‘’ 

‘’Lou, drop the act. Christian is dead and no hunters are killing them okay?’’ Alex growled, he had enough of this. Louis’ instincts are all over the place, the wrong place. 

Louis gulped, Alex knew exactly where his fear was coming from, from Christian. That Alpha had hammered it into him about how he was going to kill any pup that wasn’t pure and how he was going to skin the pups that were pure. Louis looked up and cried even harder, not knowing what to say anymore. 

Alex sighed and pulled him into his chest. ‘’I was a bit harsh, sorry but your instinct are giving you the wrong information Lou.’’ He said. ‘’This home is safe okay?’’ He said and felt Louis nod his head in his chest, though not convinced. 

‘’Okay how about we have Niall call you during your heat when you’re clear minded so you can hear about the pups, hell we can even use face time, okay?’’ 

Louis nodded. ‘’Please, Alpha.’’ He cried in his chest, his precious puppies were going to be so alone and in distress. ‘’It’s all my fault that this will go wrong.’’ 

‘’No, it’s not.’’ Harry mumbled as he joined their hug from behind. ‘’You’re a great mummy, a very protective mommy and that’s good Lou, though you can be a bit too protective in situations where it isn’t needed at all.’’ 

‘’Exactly Lou, you’re great and yes maybe you spent more time with the pups than other mothers but that doesn’t matter at all, you’ve gone through something shitty and this is your way of making sure your most precious puppies are safe.’’ 

Louis nodded again. ‘’I’ll protect them forever because I’m their mommy and have to make sure that they’re safe.’’

‘’And you’re being so good at that Lou.’’ Harry praised, making Louis’ inner Omega swoon at that compliment. 

‘’I’m sorry, I’m a bit more clear minded now.’’ Louis said and broke the hug.

He received kissed from his Alpha’s before they all went back to work again…

~ 

It was two days later at noon that he was beginning to feel a little feverish, noticing the signs of his heat coming he made sure to call Niall right away. ‘’Ni, I’m going into heat.’’ Louis said. 

‘’Alright I’m coming love.’’ Niall said and so the Omega stormed into his bedroom a few minutes later. ‘’Alright, quickly say your stuff and go to the heat room and I’ll send Harry and Alex to you as soon as I see them.’’ Niall said. 

Louis nodded, quickly explaining about where all the stuff for the pups were, though Niall already knew all of that. Louis just had to be sure that Niall knew everything so he repeated everything and kissed his puppies who were all asleep. ‘’Mommy’s going to miss you puppies.’’ He softly cried, he didn’t want to leave them. 

‘’It’s okay Lou, take your phone with you and I’ll update you a lot alright?’’ Niall said. 

Louis nodded and before he left the room, he kissed Niall goodbye too and Niall’s wished him goodluck since he was going to bond, he was going to bond with Harry and Alex. ‘’I can do this.’’ He breathed out and walked into the heat room. 

His Alpha’s prepared it so good, like everything was so neat and spacious. The bed was so large and there were a lot of different kind foods on the table and in the fridge. Louis felt even warmer than before and had to get his clothes off of him, so he did and threw them aside. 

His slick was already dripping down his legs. ‘’Seriously?’’ He mumbled to himself. He laid down on the bed, silently waiting for his Alpha’s…


	48. Chapter 48

He couldn’t think anymore after laying there for half an hour. He needed his Alpha’s now, since it was starting to hurt. ‘’Alpha!’’ He whined, though no one came through the door, he needed his Alpha’s, an Alpha with a knot. To find at least some relieve, Louis pushed two fingers inside of him though it didn’t help at all, he needs more. ‘’Alpha!’’ 

Finally after ten minutes or so, his Alpha’s stormed in the room. Both their eyes were blood red as they licked their lips at the sight of their Omega fingering himself. ‘’Alpha, please.’’ Louis moaned and shifted to present himself with his slick hole in the air, filling the room with his slick scent and heat pheromones.

Alex and Harry couldn’t even think straight anymore either, the only thing that went through their minds were: Omega in heat, fuck, knot, breed and claim. Even though Harry wanted to fuck Louis right now, his instinct knew that Alex was the Alpha of their nest and had the right to claim Louis first. 

Alex gave Harry a small lick on his temple as they advanced the whining Omega. Louis was fluttering his tail slowly from left to right in invitation for the Alpha to fuck him, breed him and claim him. Alex slowly ripped his clothes off so he was standing naked before the bed with his cock mighty standing up, already hard to breed the Omega. Harry followed Alex’s lead and crawled onto the bed to give Louis’ face all kinds of licks. 

Alex growled and pushed his cock into his twin brother slick hole, that was already loose enough because of his heat. Growling and grunting he started thrusting fast into the Omega, though his mind was clouded from Louis’ pheromones he could still think a little. ‘’Haz, join me so we can bond him at the same time.’’ 

Harry’s eyes widened before he smiled at his Alpha, not a lot of Alpha’s did that. ‘’Yes Alpha.’’ He answer and positioned himself under Louis and guided the Omega to his cock and pushed his cock in. Alex joined his Alpha mate and they both were thrusting into Louis, making the Omega moan and beg for more. ‘’Alpha, more please!’’ He whined. 

Alex growled and started thrusting even harder, hammering the Omega’s prostate with each thrust. Harry was already licking a spot on the Omega’s neck, where his mark would go so everyone would see who Louis belonged to, to them! ‘’Mine..’’ He growled. 

‘’Ours.’’ Alex growled in the other side of the Omega’s neck, he was also looking for a spot for his mark. 

‘’Ours.’’ Harry repeated and felt his knot forming at the base of his cock.. ‘’Alex..’’ He grunted. 

‘’Yeah, just a minute Haz.’’ He said before he slowly felt his own knot fill up too. ‘’Alright, almost Haz, just a little more.’’ He said. 

Finally after five minutes the Alpha’s pushed both their knots into the Omega, locking them into place and tying the three of them together as they both placed their teeth on the sides of Louis’ neck and bit down. Louis came right away ad he felt his Alpha’s bit him,, officially his Alpha’s now. 

Alex and Harry both broke the skin and tasted Louis’ blood in their mouths before letting go and licking the wound clean so it could heal and form a bond mark. 

They could all feel the love for each other that flooded into them through their new formed bond. That’s something a bond did, you could feel your mates emotions and you could tell where they were too. ‘’Ours.’’ The Alpha’s both growled while lapping at the Omega’s skin. 

‘’Yours.’’ Louis whined, he felt so complete right now, so perfect. ‘’Yours.’’ He said again. 

‘’I love you so much.’’ Harry whispered, followed by Alex. 

Louis smiled down at his green eyes Alpha. ‘’I love you too Haz.’’ 

‘’And I love you too Al.’’ He said. His Alpha’s seeds were filling him and it made him feel a little bit more satisfied though he still wanted more, needed more so he started grinding his hips a little as he felt their knots push his prostate making him cum for a second time. ‘’Ah..’’ He moaned. 

‘’So eager my love.’’ Alex whispered and started nibbling his mark again, he absolutely loved his mark. Louis shuddered a little as his Alpha nibbled on the mark, it send some weird vibes through him. 

After their knots went down, they fucked Louis again since the Omega was begging for it and after Louis was knotted again and again and even two times after that, he finally fell asleep. 

Harry and Alex were both heavy breathing as their Omega slept peacefully in between them. ‘’Damn, the next time you can fuck him, I’m going to sleep.’’ Harry muttered to Alex who hummed, he had stamina for days. 

‘’Everything is dirty.’’ Alex groaned, yes they were all covered in their cum, disgusting.

‘’Such a waste, we have to make sure our cum stays inside Lou.’’ Harry said and as the words left his mouth, he got a great idea. Harry crawled out of the bed and looked inside their special chest and got a large butt plug out of it. ‘’Perfect.’’ He mumbled to himself and walked back to the bed and showed Alex the butt plug who smirked at his mate. 

Harry slowly pulled Louis’ butt cheeks apart and growled a little when he saw their cum dripping out of his hole, no it had to stay in for fucks sake. He slowly inserted the plug and smiled when Louis’ hole sucked it in eagerly. 

He cuddled into Louis’ back again and kissed the Omega’s neck. ‘’Now I’m going to sleep.’’ He mumbled. 

‘’Yeah, it’s best to have some sleep when our Omega sleeps.’’ Alex smiled at the words, our Omega… Louis was officially his Omega. He had waited for this moment for so long though thought it was impossible for so many years since he thought his little brother was dead and had been skinned. He can’t believe that Louis is now in his arms, safe and sound with his biting mark on his neck.

~  
Niall was sitting in Louis’ bed while playing a game on his phone when his Alpha’s walked in. Liam kissed him on the lips, followed by Zayn. ‘’So they’re finally bonding huh?’’ Liam said. 

Niall nodded. ‘’Yeah and we can look after the puppies!’’ He said happily. 

‘’They’re going to make these days hell, they’re going to go crazy without their mother or fathers.’’ Zayn said. 

And Zayn was right, it was in the middle of the night and Niall heard a puppy cry, of course he wasn’t as good as Louis and didn’t notice which pup it was so went into the nursery to take a look and saw it was little Katan. ‘’Hey puppy..’’ Niall said and picked him up.

‘’Momo.’’ Katan whimpered, he liked the Wolf but it wasn’t his mother and he wanted momo. 

‘’Mommy is bonding with your daddies so you’ll have to do with me puppy.’’ Niall cooed, of course Katan didn’t understood what he said. 

So he only started whimpering louder, normally mommy would have been here already so why wasn’t he here now? ‘’Momo!’’ He yelled louder, waking up the other pups. 

‘’Oh no.’’ Niall whispered as Daniel started whimpering too. ‘’Li, Z help me.’’ He said as he poked his head out of the nursery. ‘’Li, Z wake the fudge up!’’ Niall said a bit louder, finally waking Zayn up. 

‘’What?’’ He groaned. 

‘’The pups are causing havoc over here and you two are just sleeping through it, what the hell.’’ 

Zayn rolled his eyes. ‘’Alright, I’m coming.’’ He groaned as he rolled out of bed. 

Zayn yawned as he picked the crying Daniel up and rocked him. ‘’Shhh, Shhh.’’ He said. Though Daniel didn’t want him, he wanted his mother. ‘’Mommy.’’ 

Ethan was looking at his siblings as if they were being too dramatic. ‘’Tan.’’ He said over and over again and gained Katan’s attention eventually.

Katan looked at his siblings with his teary eyes, and his wet stained cheeks. ‘’Momo..’’ 

Ethan made grabby hands for his brother so Niall placed Katan in Ethan’s arms who tried to calm his brother down. ‘’Tan.’’ He said and cuddled the crying puppy. 

‘’You’re such a good brother.’’ Niall praised the pup with a light pet. 

Ailene was literally sleeping through everything, the crying and the yelling. And after Daniel cried himself to sleep and laid in his crib again, could Niall and Zayn head back to the bed and fell asleep again. 

…

The following morning was even crazier than last night. Liam though slept through their little crying session in the night so was at least more rested than Niall and Zayn. 

‘’Shhh.’’ Niall whispered to little Katan who was crying non-stop. He also refused to drink from the bottle, unlike Ethan and Ailene. ‘’Please stop crying.’’ Niall begged, this was giving him a headache. 

Liam was trying to get Daniel to drink his milk too, though sometimes he sucked a little at the teat from the bottle but not much. ‘’Just a little more Daniel.’’ Liam tried and offered the teat again as Daniel latched onto it. He just found it weird, why weren’t mommy and his daddy’s here?

‘’Good puppy.’’ Liam praised as Daniel almost drank everything from his bottle. ‘’Has Katan already eaten anything?’’ He asked.

Niall shook his head. ‘’No, he refused to eat and only cries, though now his crying has reduced to sleepy whimpers, all this crying is tiring him out.’’ 

‘’Yeah, he’s been crying for more than two hours now.’’ Zayn said. After the pups were fed, except Katan, he placed them in the playpen and they all went to do their own thing, though again Katan didn’t want to do anything. ‘’Little rebel.’’ He said and nosed the pup’s wet cheeks. ‘’You’re much prettier with a smile puppy.’’ 

Katan eventually fell asleep in Zayn’s arms because he tired himself out from crying but he still hadn’t eaten anything and that worried Niall a lot. ‘’I can’t call Lou now, he’s only one day in his heat..’’

‘’He’ll eat later when he’s more hungry Ni.’’ Liam said. 

Niall hummed and crawled into the Alpha’s lap. ‘’I hope so.’’

~

‘’Alpha ah, knot me please, more!’’ Louis moaned. He woke up needing his Alpha’s cock inside of him, his knot. Alex woke up and filled him right away and was thrusting brutally into him right now while Harry was sleeping. Alex growled while lapping at his mark, he loved his mark and he’s going to say it forever. ‘’Mine.’’ He growled possessively as he knotted and bit Louis again making the Omega cum again. 

‘’Love you.’’ Louis whispered. 

Alex smiled and kissed his lips. ‘’Love you more.’’ 

After his knot died down, Louis wanted his knot again so he fucked him again, bit him again and knotted him again. Finally after his knot deflated again, Louis fell asleep again. Though Louis should really eat something, since he has barely ate or drink anything but for now he’ll let the Omega rest some more. 

While Louis was sleeping he decided to give Niall a call to see how everything was going. Niall picked up sounding exhausted. ‘’Uh, are you okay?’’ Alex asked.

Niall sighed. ‘’No, Katan won’t eat and Daniel’s crying too from time to time and now Ethan’s starting too, calling for you too and we’re going crazy. The only one sane is Ailene, though she’s sleeping and I guess when she wakes up, she’s going to go crazy too.’’

‘’Can you give the phone to Ethan?’’ He asked.

‘’Wait why? He’s a puppy, he’s not going to understand-‘’

‘’Just do it.’’ 

‘’Alright sir.’’ Niall mocked. ‘’Here’s your puppy.’’

‘’Hey puppy.’’ Alex said into the phone. 

Alex though found it very strange to hear daddy but not seeing daddy, what’s up with this weird thing? ‘’Daddy?’’ He asked through his whimpered. ‘’Daddy?!’’ 

‘’Hey, hey calm down puppy.’’ Alex cooed. ‘’Daddy’s here, and you have to listen to daddy for a moment okay?’’ 

‘’Daddy! Daddy!’’ 

‘’Yeah I know pup, listen, you have to take care of your siblings alright? An Alpha always takes care of his family so now daddy isn’t there right now, you’ll have to do it.’’ 

Ethan had no fucking idea what his father was saying but it didn’t matter since hearing Alex’s voice was enough for the puppy. ‘’Shhh, stop crying Ethan, daddy loves you and mommy will be back soon okay?’’ 

‘’Mommy, Daddy.’’ Ethan whined. 

‘’We love you puppy.’’ 

Niall petted Ethan’s head and took the phone back. ‘’So yeah, he stopped crying, thank you.’’

‘’No problem, just hold out please..’’ Alex said. ‘’Lou is too early in his heat to see the pups, I rather have him not see the pups at all while he’s in heat.’’ 

‘’I’ll try… But if he doesn’t eat today than I’m afraid Lou will have to nurse him..’’

Alex sighed. ‘’Yeah, just message me alright?’’ 

‘’Okay.’’ Niall said before hanging up

Again, he sighed and walked back into the room. Louis was riding Harry., facing the Alpha, while the Alpha was thrusting up into him. Alex licked his lips and slipped his boxers off, pumping his cock a few times until it was already hard again and walked towards his mates. ‘’Starting without me?’’ He smirked as he pushed his cock in Louis’ hole next to Harry’s cock. 

Louis’ eyes widened a little at the sudden intrusion but he had been fucked like this multiple times already, and he was in heat so his slick was producing like crazy, giving his Alpha’s easy access. ‘’Ah, Alpha.’’ Louis moaned and hid his face in Harry’s neck. 

Harry and Alex were both grunting and growling with each thrust while Louis was whimpering and moaning. Not long after Louis’ came while his Alpha’s pushed their knots in and adjusted them on their sides. ‘’You’re going to be so pregnant again..’’ Harry said as he licked his lips, full of my puppies, I want even more this time.’’ 

‘’Yes, Alpha.’’ Louis whimpered, he was completely in his Omega state because of his heat, everything his Alpha wanted, he’ll give. 

Alex was, again, licking the bonding mark on Louis neck he made, his mark. 

~

Niall somehow got Katan to eat something, not much but something. He kinda cheated but oh well, he filmed Louis’ countless times in the past and played in over and over again so Katan at least heard his mother’s voice and saw his face a few times and while he played those video’s he tried to put the teat in the pups mouth as he started sucking on it, so mission complete? ‘’Good puppy.’’ Niall praised him. 

Katan didn’t drink it all but it was enough for now, so Niall placed him back with Ethan who was a lot more calmer now after Alex talked a little to him. ‘’Take care of your brother okay?’’   
‘’Mommy?’’ Ethan whimpered and cuddled Katan into his chest.

Niall sadly smiled at the pup. ‘’Mommy is coming back soon okay?’’ He said. ‘’Just a few days more.’’

…

The next day was getting worse again, though all the pups did eat and drink they were being so depressing and were all crying for their mother and father’s. Even Ailene had given up and was whining for her mommy. ‘’Mamma.’’ She cried in Liam’s arms who was trying to calm her down. ‘’Shhh, little princess…’’ Liam cooed as he rocked her slowly. ‘’Uncle Li is here, I’m here.’’ 

‘’You know I love these pups, but they’re a pain in the ass right now.’’ Zayn groaned as Daniel finally cried himself to sleep while sucking on his pacifier with his own name on it. 

‘’Tell me something.’’ Niall said with big bags under his eyes, he was the one who got out of bed in the night, repeatedly for these pups. ’’I’m so tired.’ ’

Liam smiled at him. ‘’You’re being so good for them Ni, why don’t you sleep now for a few hours?’’ He advised, kinda commanding it because his Omega looked really tired   
and rough.

Niall nodded as he yawned and placed little Katan and Ethan on the bed as he curled up around them with his tail covering them. The two of them were already napping because Niall just fed them and even though Katan refused at first, he finally got the teat in the pups mouth and he started sucking on it basically on instinct. 

~

Louis was getting fucked by his Alpha’s at least six times a day, at least. He kinda got forced to eat and drink since he didn’t want anything else than getting a knot or sleeping. Now it was the fourth day of his heat and he only had a heat wave around every four hours or so, not only was he exhausted already but he wanted his puppies so badly. He cried for like two hours last night because Alex wouldn’t let him out of the room until his heat subsides, he wanted his puppies. ‘’Please Al, I can think clearly now please let me to my pups, please. I’m literally begging you right now.’’ Louis said through his tears, yes he was crying again. 

Alex shook his head. ‘’No, you’re not allowed to leave this room Louis, we’ve been over this multiple times already.’’ He said. ‘’Niall is taking care of them and I have been calling him and everything is going fine alright?’’ 

‘’No, they need me as much as I need them. I want my pups now!’’ Louis growled towards his Alpha, if he had to go into his Omega mother mode, then so be it. 

Alex sighed, now he was getting pissed too. ‘’Lou, test me one more time and I’ll bend you over and fuck you into submission.’’ He growled, of course Louis didn’t back down and just growled back. ‘’You can’t keep me from my pups, how fucking dare you?’’ 

Harry wasn’t even going to say anything in this matter, he was totally on Alex side. Their instinct didn’t allow Louis to leave the nest while their Omega was still in heat.   
‘’Lou, we’re not keeping you from our pups, you are in heat and we’re not letting you out the nest while you’re in heat, understood?’’ Harry said in his soothing voice. 

Louis just huffed. ‘’I’ll never let you fuck me again, you dare choose his side.’’ Louis growled to his mate. 

Harry pouted his lips. ‘’Al, Louis is being mean and cranky to me.’’ 

Alex chuckled. ‘’Well if you’re not letting Harry fuck you anymore then I won’t either, good luck with the rest of your heat love.’’ 

Louis’ eyes widened, they didn’t dare to do that. ‘’You don’t dare..’’ 

‘’Maybe.’’ Alex smirked. 

Louis was having his next heat wave about six hours later, though his Alpha’s didn’t move. ‘’Please Alpha!’’ Louis yelled out of frustration. ‘’Please, fuck me, breed me Haz!’’ He whined. 

Harry was doing anything he could do try and control himself, but he couldn’t. ‘’Are you going to defy us again?’’ He asked through gritted teeth.

‘’No Alpha, I won’t.’’ Louis whined with his ass in the air as his tail slowly swayed around. ‘’Please fill me again, I feel so empty Haz!’’ Louis whined. ‘’Alpha please!’’ 

Alex sighed. ‘’Fine, fuck him hard and rough Haz.’’ Alex commanded. ‘’Make him beg to cum.’’ 

Harry nodded and positioned his already hard cock against the Omega’s hole and pushed into him in one smooth and hard thrust. ‘’You’ll listen to us, understand?’’ Harry growled as he started thrusting furiously into him. 

‘’Yes Alpha, yes!’’ Louis moaned. ‘’I’ll obey, always! Please just…’’

‘’Yeah, you probably won’t anyway but remember this Lou.’’ Harry said as he came close to the Omega’s ear with his lips. ‘’You’re our Omega and you’ll obey us, no matter what, understood?’’ He whispered. 

‘’Yes Alpha.’’ Louis whined. 

Harry trusted into him for more than twenty minutes until he finally knotted the Omega and gave Louis’ permission to cum, which he did right away as his Alpha gave him permission for it.

‘’I want them so badly Haz.’’ Louis whimpered in his chest. 

Harry kissed him on his forehead while stroking the Omega’s bare back. ‘’Shhh my love, they’re okay alright?’’ He said. ‘’They’re all fine and nanny Niall is taking care of them.’’ 

Louis hummed, he knew his pups were alright but still he wanted them, he wanted to cuddle them and play with them and hear they call for him and he’s missing them so much. 

Harry cooed him more. ‘’Don’t cry Lou, please, it breaks my heart..’’ 

Louis sniffled, he couldn’t help it. ‘’I’m sorry.’’

Harry pulled the Omega more into him while kissing the top of his head multiple times to try to calm Louis down some more and eventually he fell asleep in his arms before Alex joined them and cuddled into the back of their Omega. 

~  
Finally on the fifth day, Louis’ heat was gone completely so Alex made sure that Louis first took a shower and got rid of the heat scent on him before allowing Louis to run out of the door, literally, to his pups. 

Louis arrived at their bedroom and threw the door open, finding Niall and all the pups on the bed. ‘’Puppies.’’ Louis whimpered as his pups noticed their mother and all started crying for him. ‘’Mommy!’’ Ethan yelled as Katan also whimpered for his mother. ‘’Momo!’’ 

Louis jumped on the bed and cuddled all his four pups into his arms while prepping them with kissed. ‘’Mommy’s so sorry, so sorry.’’ He cried together with his pups. 

‘’Mamma.’’ Ailene whimpered in his chest. ‘’Mamma!’’ 

‘’Mommy’s here, mommy’s never leaving you again, never again.’’ He cried. 

Niall was looking with fond eyes at them, the pups were crying again though out of happiness and not out of sorrow. ‘’Welcome back Lou, show them to me.’’ He giggled, referring to the mating marks. 

Louis blushed and showed his neck to the other Omega who gasped. ‘’Damn, those are deep!’’ Niall said. ‘’Some possessive bastards.’’ Niall muttered.

Louis hummed and wiped his tears away before he pulled all the pups in his lap, who weren’t going to let go of their mommy, never ever again. ‘’Mommy, love.’’ Ethan whimpered in his neck, the Alpha pup was higher than the others and was even growling at Daniel at some part. ‘’Shhh, mommy loves you too but share with your brother Ethan.’’ Louis tried to scold him but it just wasn’t going so well, he couldn’t scold them now. 

Katan was pawing at his shirt, obviously very, very hungry. ‘’Hungry already puppy?’’ Louis smiled and petted the little pup’s head. 

‘’Yeah Lou, he did eat but not enough so he’s probably dying to nurse from you.’’ Niall chuckled. 

‘’He ate bad?’’ Louis asked worryingly. ‘’Mommy is so sorry, next time you’ll going with me no matter what those two say, mommy will claw his way out of the nest.’’ 

Niall smiled at his friend, Louis obviously missed his pups a lot, just like the pups missed their mother. ‘’Yeah, well if I got the teat from the bottle in his mouth he would eat some but not more than half of it so he didn’t ate enough the last few days.’’ 

Louis nodded, not even caring about Niall or the other pups in the room and revealed his nipples as Katan and Ethan both latched on to him. ‘’Easy..’’ He whispered to his nursing pups. ‘’There’s enough since I haven’t fed you in five stupid days.’’   
Katan drank a lot more than normal for sure, while Ethan was done already and Daniel took his place right away, though Ethan didn’t move from his spot so Daniel was kinda awkwardly draped over him to nurse from his mother. After Katan was done, his sister took his place and nursed from her mother too and after all the pups were done Louis placed them all around him and nestled into them with his big fluffy, silver tail covering them all. ‘’Mommy missed you so much.’’ He whispered to them as he finally fell asleep with a smile on face since he was reunited with his puppies. 

Niall also cuddled into them with his tail covering Louis tail, though Liam woke him up and it was already dark outside. He didn’t get much sleep the last few days either since these pups were going crazy without their mom so they were all tired and finally sleeping peacefully too. ‘’Let’s go back to our room so Alex and Haz can sleep in their own bed.’’ Liam whispered as Niall tiredly hummed. 

Liam chuckled and lifted the Omega up, bridal style as Niall just fell asleep again in his arms. ‘’Well, we’re going back to our room to finally get some sleep.’’ Liam whispered. 

Harry nodded. ‘’Thanks for looking after them, they must have been a pain in the ass as you described them.’’ 

Liam smiled. ‘’No problem bro, yeah it was very hard but right now as they’re sleeping peacefully cuddled into their mom is the best thing to see, really.’’ Liam said. ‘’Louis is a great mom, you’re both very lucky that he has such a great bond with his pups.’’ 

 

Alex nodded. ‘’Yeah thanks Liam, for everything.’’ He said and clasped the Alpha on his back before joining his mate and pups in bed as he curled around them. Ethan scented his dad and woke up as he crawled into his father chest. ‘’Daddy.’’ He whimpered. 

Alex lifted the pup up and placed him on his chest. ‘’Shhh, your mommy and siblings are sleeping Et.’’ He said and smiled when he felt his puppy cuddle into his chest and let out a satisfying growl. ‘’Daddy’s here now..’’ He whispered, damn he missed his puppy. Ethan fell asleep on his chest not long after Alex lifted him up and soon Harry joined them too while curling up into Alex’s side. Louis was sleeping on the edge, curled up in a ball around the three pups, Alex took the middle so he had to take the other side. 

‘’Look how peacefully he’s sleeping now.’’ Harry whispered. 

‘’Yeah, he really missed them, he needs his puppies.’’ Alex whispered, yes it was normal for a mother to care for its pups and love them endlessly but Louis had some problems because of the time he was captured by Christian so he is way more overprotective than other mothers, normally an Omega can leave his or her pups for a heat. Louis though, had a lot of problems doing so. He was very anxious, scared and sometimes cranky towards them for keeping him in the nest, sometimes the Omega even growled as if Alex and Harry were standing in his way. So yeah, Louis had some problems mentally when it was about leaving his pups, not that it’s really a bad thing since he’ll protect the pups no matter what but too much can result in some troubles later. 

‘’Let’s just go to sleep too.’’ Alex whispered to his Alpha mate, but noticed that Harry was already sleeping. He listened to his mate’s snores for a few minutes and that of the pups before letting himself drift off to sleep too. 

~

After Louis’ heat he didn’t leave the pups at all, he slept with them every night too, refusing to put them in their cribs and he knew it wasn’t right to do so but fuck that, he needed his pups and he’s not going through all that anxiety again. ‘’Mamma!’’ Ailene squealed happily as Louis was grooming her tiny face. ‘’Mamma.’’ 

‘’Hmmm, alright you’re done little princess.’’ He nosed her and placed her back in her playpen and took Ethan next.. 

‘’I’m not risking my tongue so you’re getting a normal bath, little bear.’’ 

Ethan knew what ‘bath’ meant and god, he hated that, he hated water. ‘’Bad!’’ 

‘’No, good.’’ Louis argued and let the baby tub fill with water before putting Ethan in it who was grumpily trying to bite his mother. ‘’No Ethan.’’ Louis said sternly. ‘’Don’t bite.’’ 

Ethan hated this so to get what he wanted he started crying, though it didn’t work on mommy and he got cleaned in the end anyway and was placed back in the playpen. ‘’Bad.’’ He grumpily growled again and ripped a stuffed bunny apart. ‘’Bad.’’ 

Daniel started crying, that bunny did nothing so why did his brother do that to the bunny? ‘’Mommy!’’ Daniel cried as the fat tears streamed down the pups face. 

Louis picked the pup up since Daniel had to be groomed anyway and started on that while trying to comfort the crying puppy. ‘’Shhh, Ethan is a little grumpy and wanted to kill the bunny.’’ 

Daniel was a good Alpha puppy and didn’t fight his mother at all while being groomed. ‘’Mommy.’’ He whined in Louis’ neck. 

Louis prepped the pups face with kissed being inspecting him if his work was properly done before placing Daniel back in the pen too. Katan was already making grabby hands since he knew it was his turn now and he loved mommy’s attention. ‘’Momo!’’ He squealed happily as Louis lifted him up and kissed his little nose. 

While grooming Katan his phone went off, revealing Maxwell’s name, well not really his name since he listed him as ‘Stalker’ in his phone. He stopped grooming Katan for a minute so he could pick up. ‘’Louis here.’’ He said. 

‘’Hey love.’’ 

‘’Hey, what’s up?’’ Louis asked, he hasn’t spoken Maxwell since the thing with those stupid twins. 

‘’Are you already in France or are you on your way?’’ He asked. 

Louis was confused, what was he talking about. ‘’Uh no? What are you talking about?’’ 

‘’Huh?’’ He asked confused too. ‘’Wait, didn’t your Alpha’s tell you?’’ 

‘’What is it that they didn’t tell me?’’ 

‘’There’s a meeting between the representatives of a few countries at my mansion and of course, Harry has to be here too so I thought he would take you guys with him.’’ 

Louis sighed. ‘’He didn’t even tell me about that!’’

‘’Well, that sucks because he has to be here in time. Though that meeting has been scheduled for several weeks already so maybe there’s some miscommunication on your end.’’ 

‘’Well I’ll ask Haz about it…’’   
‘’Yeah, so how are you?’’ He asked happily. 

Louis smiled. ‘’Great, I’ve bonded with Haz and Al so, yeah..’’ 

‘’Oh congratulations!’’ Maxwell sighed. ‘’Though there goes my chance.’’ He said making Louis chuckle. ‘’Yeah sorry..’’ 

‘’You don’t have to apologise for that, there’s no way to come between a bond like the three of you already had and I’m not a fan of sharing, let alone with another dominant Alpha shifter like Alex, nope.’’ 

‘’You’ll find someone eventually, you’re a great Alpha, that I’m sure of Max.’’ Louis said, at least trying to encourage the Alpha. He really liked Maxwell, he was nice and respected his wishes. 

‘’Thanks love, really thanks..’’ 

‘’Well maybe I’ll see you then, though I don’t know for sure.’’ Louis said. 

‘’Yeah, well I’m gonna hang now so I’ll maybe speak to you another time, or I’ll see you show up soon.’’ Max said. 

Louis nodded, even though the Alpha couldn’t see that. ‘’Okay bye Max, take care.’’ 

‘’I will love, you do the same and give Katan a kiss for me will ya, that pup is too cute.’’ 

Louis giggled. ‘’Alright I will, bye.’’ He said before he ended the call and sighed. ‘’Well little sheep, you’re getting a kiss from Max.’’ He said and kissed the top of Katan’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thanks for all the lovely comments, my motivation is at it's peak again! So here's another chapter for those who left such kind and lovely comments for me, love you guys a lot xx


	49. Chapter 49

Louis was going to Niall right now so they could execute their plan to tell Zayn and Liam about Niall’s pregnancy. Harry and Alex were looking after the pups for now, he wanted to confront them about his call with Max but decided to do it after he came back so he could focus right now on helping Niall. ‘’Ni!’’ Louis happily squealed as Niall gathered into his arms. ‘’Do you have everything?’’ He asked.   
  
Niall nodded in his arms. ‘’Yeah, and I’ll already texted them that there is a surprise waiting for them on the table and they can only open it together, so they’re probably here in a few minutes.’’   
  
‘’Okay, well, let’s put those sticks into two boxes and place them on the table so we can hide before they’re here.’’   
  
Niall nodded again and placed the pregnancy sticks inside two boxes before giving Louis the thumbs up. ‘’Alright done.’’   
  
Louis smiled. ‘’Okay let’s hide under the bed.’’ Louis said so both the Omega crawled under it, silently waiting on the Alpha’s to come.   
  
Finally after twenty minutes of laying under a god damn bed, Liam and Zayn walked in.   
  
‘’Ni’s not here?’’ Zayn asked.  
  
Liam shrugged. ‘’Guess he isn’t.’’   
  
‘’Are these the presents he meant?’’   
  
‘’I guess so, shall we wait for him or just open it?’’ Liam asked, he always was impatient with present.   
  
‘’He said to just open them together so I guess we can open them now.’’   
The Alpha’s both took a box and ripped the paper off, it was just an ordinary box so the Alpha’s shrugged again before both pulling the lid off. ‘’Huh?’’ Zayn said as he saw a pregnancy stick laying in the box. He picked it up before gasping. ‘’O my god, he.. he’s..’’   
  
Liam smiled to the stick. ‘’He’s pregnant..’’ He whispered tearfully. ‘’We’re going to be fathers..’’   
  
Zayn smiled too before embracing the other Alpha and felt Liam’s strong arms wrap around him.   
  
Niall and Louis both nodded, a silent cue that they could jump out from the bed. ‘’Surprise!’’ They both yelled, seeing the Alpha’s turn to them. Liam and Zayn were both having teary eyes, making Niall emotional too. ‘’I’m pregnant, if you didn’t guess that already..’’ He whispered.   
  
Liam opened his arms so Niall ran into them. ‘’I love you so much.’’ Liam whispered into the Omega’s ears. ‘’So much Ni, thank you.’’   
  
Zayn joined their hug and while the three of them were hugging, kissing and telling how much they loved each other, Louis bailed out of the room since he didn’t had to see their foreplay and shit. So he’ll go confront his Alpha’s now about the call with Maxwell.  
  
…  
  
‘’Haz?’’ Louis asked as he walked into the room, seeing his Alpha cuddle Katan and making the puppy giggle.  Alex was cuddling with Ailene , though she found the teddy bear more interesting than her father. Ethan and Daniel were both play fighting, of course Daniel was already covered in bites but the pup didn’t mind since it was his brother that gave them.   
  
Harry hummed. ‘’Hmm?’’  
  
‘’Uh, well isn’t there something you both got to tell me?’’ He asked.   
  
Alex and Harry both looked at each other confused, what did they have to say to their Omega? ‘’Uh, don’t have a clue Lou.’’   
  
Louis sighed. ‘’Maxwell called me and told me about that meeting..’’ He mumbled, making Alex growl. ‘’Why do you even pick up if he calls you huh?’’   
  
‘’Because he’s not a bad guy alright? And he knows I’m mated now and even congratulated me alright, stop being so selfish!’’ Louis growled, Maxwell had a tough life as well. He was all alone while he had a pregnant mate in the past but unfortunately he died and left him all alone, with no mate and no pup.   
  
‘’It’s not like it matters anyway because we’re not going to France, I’m not getting onto an airplane.’’ Harry mumbled, he’s not afraid of flying, no way but he just dislikes it.   
  
Louis rolled his eyes. ‘’Well, not like it matters to me either. It’s a meeting so I thought it would be at least a bit important but apparently it isn’t.’’   
  
‘’Oh no, it is important.’’ Alex bumped in. ‘’But mister here, uses the airplane as an excuse. He just doesn’t want Maxwell near you or his pups again.’’  
  
‘’Seriously?’’ Louis groaned. ‘’Haz, come on.’’  
  
‘’What? I’m not going to his fudging mansion!’’ He couldn’t curse because Katan and Ailene were in Louis’ lap while Ethan already found Alex’s arms and currently was biting into his father’s arms and Daniel was silently sleeping in his mother’s side.   
‘’If it’s important you can’t just call it off like that, what the hell Haz? You’re the Styles Clan, Alpha so you have responsibility’s.’’ Louis scolded before looking to his brother. ‘’How can you let him drop that so easily? What’s wrong with you.’’  
  
‘’I can’t force him to go, if he doesn’t want to then he’ll have to face the consequences on his own.’’ Alex shrugged.   
  
‘’Wait what consequences?’’ Harry asked, he didn’t even think of that… He only thought about Louis, mate and his pups.   
  
‘’Uh, Haz?’’ Alex said unsure, his Alpha mate could be so oblivious sometimes. ‘’Ignoring a meeting between multiple Clans can result in a bad image or worse, complete repulsion from the other Alpha’s..’’ Alex paused. ‘’Please tell me you did know that already?’’  
  
‘’Uh, I did but I never thought about it…’’ Harry bit his lip, fuck he made a bad choice. ‘’Uh well, let’s go pack our bags I guess?’’   
  
Louis’ eyes widened, wait, his pups are not going on a fucking plane to another fucking country where everything is unsafe! ‘’How about I just stay here?’’ He tried.   
  
His Alpha’s both growled at the same time. ‘’No fucking way, you’re coming too.’’   
  
‘’Mind your language please.’’ Louis hissed. ‘’I’m not going on a plane with my pups with all other people, are you crazy?’’   
  
‘’Oh, we have a private plane so don’t worry about that.’’ Harry smirked as he pulled out some suitcases for their clothes and other stuff they might need.   
  
‘’Damn..’’ Louis whispered, he knew he was not getting out of this, so to make it at least a little better he called someone who could make everything better. ‘’Ni?’’   
  
‘’Y- yes babe?’’ Niall answered while breathing heavily.   
  
Louis got a bit worried because of it. ‘’Are you okay? You don’t-‘’  
  
‘’Ah!’’ Niall moaned through the phone.  
  
‘’O my god, are you seriously picking up the phone while having sex?’’ Louis hissed.   
  
‘’S-sorry ah! Can’t ignore your calls!’’ Niall moaned through his sentence.   
  
‘’Jeez well fine, we’re going to fudging France tomorrow morning so make sure you have packed your bags and be at our room before six in the morning, clear?’’   
  
‘’Wow, wait!’’ Niall paused for a moment as he moaned even louder than the previous moans, probably because the Omega came, pretty hard too. Niall was taking a few breaths before bringing the phone back to his ear. ‘’France? What do you mean, we’re going to France?’’ Niall asked so Louis just hummed before he heard Niall squeal in happiness. ‘’It’s going to be so much fun Lou!’’   
  
‘’Sure, be ready before six alright?’’ Louis asked again.   
  
‘’Yeah I will, see you tomorrow!’’ Niall said. ‘’Love you!’’   
  
Louis giggled, saying his goodbyes back before hanging up the phone and returning back inside the room.   
  
~  
  
It was the following morning that they would head to the airplane that would take them all the way to France so Harry could have that stupid meeting, though Alex would join in too. Niall arrived on time, what surprised them a lot, but then they saw his Alpha’s standing behind him and then it didn’t surprise them at all since Liam always wanted to be on time so the Alpha probably motivated Niall to wake up early.   
  
‘’Sure, we’re just making it a trip aren’t we?’’ Liam chuckled, he was quite surprised when Niall suddenly said to travel to France with Louis but of course he’s not letting his pregnant mate go alone and it’s not like he could forbid Niall from coming with Louis, those two shouldn’t be ripped apart because then they’ll raise hell together.   
  
‘’Yeah, isn’t it exciting!’’ Niall said happily, though he was very tired, he was still very excited too.   
  
‘’Well, is everyone ready because we have to catch a flight.’’ Alex announced as he clapped in his hands, indicating that they should leave.   
  
‘’Okay.’’ Louis said, feeling a bit nauseous and anxious for going to another country with his puppies. He picked up Ailene, while Alex took Ethan, Harry took Katan and Niall took Daniel. ‘’Lou, you okay?’’ Niall whispered.   
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah..’’   
  
Niall wasn’t so sure that his friend was feeling okay, he was probably anxious again so Niall let it slide for now. ‘’Oh, okay..’’   
  
The car ride was pretty much in silent, because everyone was too tired and when they finally sat in the plane, pretty much all of them fell asleep. Only Alex and Liam stayed awake and both sat together at the front so they could normally talk without waking up their mates or pups. ‘’Niall’s pregnant.’’ Liam said to Alex, who’s eyes widened.  ‘’Oh really? Congratulation’s man.’’ He said and clasped the other Alpha on his shoulder.   
  
Liam nodded. ‘’I’m excited to be a father, but what if I’m not good enough or something?’’   
  
Alex chuckled, because he felt the same when Lou was pregnant. ‘’Your instincts will guide you anyway so fucking up is very hard, and Niall will mainly care for the pups at first and your job will be providing for Niall but you’re instinct will tell you that anyway when you get there, buddy.’’   
  
Liam nodded again. ‘’Thanks, I kinda needed that.’’ He said. ‘’Can’t believe I’m going to be a father..’’   
  
‘’You’ll do great.’’ Alex reassured him. ‘’You’re a good Alpha to your mates so you’ll be a good Alpha for the pups too, plus you’re great with our pups so yeah.’’   
  
Liam thanked him again and after that their conversation stopped, just enjoying the lovely vied of clouds, clouds and more damn clouds. Finally they arrived at the airport in Paris and luckily they had a very smooth and safe flight with no occurrences, also their landing was perfect and someone from Maxwell’s Clan, a Beta servant, came to pick them up and drove them to his mansion.   
  
Maxwell’s mansion was absolutely huge, their own mansion was already incredibly huge but this one was even bigger than their own ridiculously mansion. ‘’Jeez.’’ Louis whispered in awe, it was so nice.   
  
Louis carried Ethan and Katan while stepping out of the car, followed by Niall carrying Daniel and Harry carrying Ailene, who was finally awake. ‘’Isn’t this unfamiliar, right sleeping beauty?’’ Harry asked her, yes he was totally calling her sleeping beauty, because she’s a little princess and always sleeping.   
  
They entered the mansion and were led into a giant sitting room with very luxurious white couches that Louis absolutely fell in love with. ‘’You finally made it!’’ A voice came from the other entrance, it was Maxwell of course. ‘’Welcome to France and my mansion, what do you think?’’ He said while he approached them all.   
  
Alex and Harry were both a little on edge, maybe Maxwell didn’t have ill intentions but he still touched their Omega and they could not have that happening again. But Alex put up his best fake smile and shook Maxwell’s hand, both the Alpha’s tightened their hold on each other’s hand, kinda challenging the other.   
  
Maxwell greeted Harry the same way as the others, also with a smile and when he approached Louis he faintly heard Alex giving a warning growl. ‘’How are you?’’ He asked and had the nerve to pull the Omega in an embrace.   
  
Ethan though did not like that and bit Maxwell. ‘’Aren’t you the feisty one?’’ He chuckled as Ethan growled again.   
  
Alex chuckled. ‘’Good puppy.’’ He mumbled.   
  
Katan though did the exact opposite and made grabby hands for the Alpha while giving small whines. ‘’Oh, isn’t it my favorite?’’ He smiled at the puppy, looking at Louis for permission to touch the pup which Louis gave him and handed Katan over.   
  
Louis saw the love in Maxwell’s eyes, somehow Katan probably reminded him of his own lost puppy.   
  
Alex and Harry were both radiating jealousy, how dare that Alpha touch their pup.   
  
Maxwell sighed. ‘’Can you both stop, it’s annoying and you should know by now that I don’t mean any harm.’’ He growled towards the other Alpha’s.   
  
Liam sighed between them. ‘’Honestly I’m with him, you both are so over dramatic right now, you’ve already set your claim on Louis so he’s yours no doubts!’’   
  
Harry gave him a look of betrayal, how dare his best friend take Maxwell’s side. ‘’Of course.’’ He mumbled.   
  
‘’Excuse me..’’ A servant said with her head bowed a little in respect. ‘’I’ll guide you to your rooms..’’    
  
Liam nodded. ‘’Sure, let’s go Zayn, Niall.’’ He said and followed the servant.. ‘’Let them growl it out all they want.’’   
  
Niall looked hesitant to leave but handed Daniel over to Alex and followed his Alpha’s anyway.   
  
Maxwell gestured to some seats. ‘’Why don’t you have a seat.’’   
  
Louis nodded and sat down on a gorgeous white couch. ‘’I love these couches..’’ He said.   
Maxwell chuckled. ‘’Thanks, I’m quite in love with them myself too.’’   
  
Alex and Harry both sat down on either side of their Omega while Maxwell took the other couch of the opposite side of them. ‘’I’m glad you made it here in time.’’ Maxwell said. ‘’The clans of Belgium, Spain, Italy, Germany and now you, England are all present and we’ll have the meeting tomorrow and it’s quite necessary too.’’ He said while letting Katan play with his pinky.   
  
Harry nodded, he was the Alpha and had to act responsible now and professional, personal matters had to be shoved aside for now.  ‘’What matters are there to be discusses if I may ask?’’   
  
Maxwell sighed. ‘’A rogue Clan has been causing trouble in multiple country’s already, don’t know if they’re already in England too but that’s the matters we’ve to discuss but we’ll go in detail tomorrow.’’ Alex only focused on his puppy in the other Alpha’s lap before he felt Louis slap his head. ‘’Stop it.’’ He hissed.   
  
Alex just rolled his eyes but didn’t argue with his mate, it would only result in an angry and upset Omega and he didn’t want to deal with that now. Ethan was exactly like his father, glaring daggers at Maxwell. ‘’Daddy..’’ He whined and crawled into his father’s arms. ‘’Tan.’’   
  
Alex chuckled. ‘’It’s fine Ethan.’’ He said while stroking the pups back.    
  
Maxwell laughed. ‘’Have you ever considered training that puppy?’’ He asked, confusing the other three.   
  
‘’What do you mean?’’ Alex asked.   
  
Maxwell sighed. ‘’Please tell me you noticed that pup already has the potential to shift, though I don’t know how that’s possible since it’s a pup but oh well..’’ He paused. ‘’I guess if you would learn it to him, he’ll do it in a second.’’   
  
Alex raised an eyebrow, he never even thought about that. ‘’Don’t know, if he wants to learn it he can ask me when he’s older.’’   
  
‘’Sure.’’ Maxwell answered and returned his attention the pup in his lap and tickled Katan’s cheek with his index finger who giggled and squealed in his lap. ‘’Mommy.’’ Katan giggled and tried to catch Maxwell’s hand with his own tiny paws.   
  
‘’I’m not your mommy you silly pup, mommy’s there.’’ Maxwell chuckled and turned the pup in his lap so Katan was facing his mother, father’s and siblings. ‘’Da.’’ Katan squealed again.   
  
Louis waved to the pup who smiled at his mother and giggled some more, Katan was really acting happy right now and it mold Louis heart. Also seeing Maxwell’s eyes shining while looking at Katan made him feel sad for some reason. ‘’You okay?’’ Louis asked to Max who just nodded but didn’t answer.   
  
Louis noticed the Alpha wasn’t okay so stood up but before he walked to Max he placed his own hands on each of his own Alpha’s shoulder and walked to Max. ‘’Hey..’’ Louis said and sat on the arm rest while pulling Maxwell into an embrace.   
  
Maxwell hid his face in Louis’ neck so he could let some of his tears escape his eyes. Katan reminded him of his own pup, that he will never be able to hold, to hear his voice or to even see his pup again. Nor would he ever see his mate again, it reminded him about how empty he actually felt. ‘’Sorry.’’ He mumbled in Louis’ neck who was just shushing the Alpha while stroking his back. ‘’It’s okay.’’  Louis looked over at his Alpha’s and gave them a small smile when he saw that his Alpha’s were looking a bit guilty now, they treated Maxwell like shit, though it’s still his own fault for touching what belongs to them.   
  
Katan didn’t know what was wrong, one moment everyone was happy and now no one was happy and it confused him. ‘’It’s okay puppy.’’ Maxwell whispered and pulled Katan into his chest who happily purred. ‘’I’m fine now, thanks Lou.’’ He said.   
  
The Omega nodded and gave the Alpha a soft head-butt. ‘’No problem, sometimes it gets too hard and my shoulder will always be available okay?’’    
  
Maxwell smiled, a bit sadly though and nodded his head. ‘’Okay.’’   
  
Alex sighed from the other side of the table. ‘’I want to apologize Maxwell, I have been like shit to you while I don’t even have a clue of what you went through.’’  
  
Maxwell raised an eyebrow, he didn’t expect an apology of him. ‘’It’s only logical if it’s to protect your Omega, I don’t need an apology but thanks anyway.’’ He paused. ‘’And about what I went through it’s not like you could relate to it anyway.’’   
  
‘’I don’t know about that, I thought I lost Louis for nine years.’’ He said. ‘’I thought he was skinned by the hunters and was hanging on someone’s wall like a trophy.’’ Alex paused again. ‘’I searched for his coat what felt like forever though I never was able to find it but I found him alive, something I thought only in my dreams existed. I’ve never been happier in my life than when I found out he was alive.’’   
  
Maxwell didn’t know what to say, well he could start my at least telling something about his mate. ‘’My mates name was Casper, he was a red coated Fox with deep blue gorgeous eyes..’’ He smiled at the memory of his mate. ‘’We met in an alleyway when he got almost raped by a group Alpha’s and slowly got to know each other and well, we fell in love and we mated during his heat and he got pregnant too.’’ Maxwell was trying to hold his tears, he is still an Alpha and crying was a weakness though Louis’ hand stroking his back made him feel weaker and break. ‘’He was about twenty two weeks in his pregnancy, from a pup when something went wrong in the middle of the night.’’ His voice got weaker with every breath he took. ‘’The doctor was very quick here since I kinda got aggressive when he told me it would take some time to get here, Casper wasn’t going to hold on for long so that doctor had to come here right away, so I kind of threatened him but oh well...’’   
  
Louis felt emotional too and got teary eyes himself while his Alpha’s were listening to Maxwell’s story. ‘’The doctor told us that the pup would be born very, very early but with the right care it would survive so we had a little hope you know?’’ He sighed. ‘’But then while Casper was trying to push we came to the conclusion that the pup was turned and wasn’t in the right position to come out and it made Casper weaker and weaker.’’ Maxwell was full on crying now while Louis was embracing him to try to comfort the Alpha, his heart felt so hurt by the Alpha’s pain. ‘’Eventually Casper let out his last breath so the doctor tried to give him a C-section to at least save my pup and when the pup was out, he didn’t cry and we couldn’t get him to cry or breath either.’’   
  
Louis cried together with the Alpha. ‘’I lost them right in front of me and I couldn’t do anything about it, I couldn’t safe them. And little Katan over here just reminds me of something I’ll never have.’’  
  
‘’Shhh, it’s enough Max.’’ Louis whispered in the sobbing’s Alpha ear. ‘’It’s enough.’’   
  
Katan was pawing at Maxwell’s arm to help the Alpha and eventually Maxwell shifted his attention to Katan and lifted the pup up. ‘’I’m okay puppy.’’ He said while nosing the pups cheek. Louis smiled at his puppy, Katan was being so nice and sweet. He leaned over and kissed the top of the pups head before returning back to his Alpha’s and felt Alex’s hand on his leg.   
  
They all talked some more and Harry and Alex actually tried to get to know Maxwell some more and honestly, after two hours of talking and loosening up to each other they could actually laugh together that Louis eventually fell asleep against Alex shoulder.   
  
‘’Haz, can you take him to bed?’’ Alex asked of his mate.   
  
‘’I’ll have someone lead the way since it can get pretty confusion in here.’’ Maxwell chuckled.   
  
About five minutes a servant walked into the room, bowed a little to show his respect to the Alpha’s before leading the way to their room. Harry lifted Louis up as carefully as possible so he wouldn’t wake him up. ‘’You’ll have to take the pups to the room then.’’ Harry whispered as Alex nodded.   
  
‘’Sure, goodnight Haz.’’ Alex smiled at his mates. Harry followed the servant with Louis sleeping in his arms while Alex and Maxwell would talk some more. ‘’Can you answer me honestly?’’ Alex asked.  
  
Maxwell hummed. ‘’That depends on the question.’’   
  
‘’Do you have any feelings for Lou, or is it just lust or because he reminds you of Casper?’’   
  
Maxwell sighed. ‘’I don’t know, I never even thought of having another Omega.’’ He paused. ‘’I never wanted anyone else after Casper, and when I first saw Louis at that ice cream shop… I don’t know maybe it started as lust I guess but then I actually talked with him and-‘’  
  
‘’You fell for him.’’ Alex finished his sentence.   
  
Maxwell sighed. ‘’I guess, but you’re already mated, congratulations by the way, and when I look at you guys I see a very happy nest so I won't butt in anymore.’’   
  
‘’I know you’re not and that you’re a good Alpha though my instinct do tell me to keep you the hell away from my Omega since Louis has to have some kind of feeling for you or else he wouldn’t comfort you like that and he sure as hell wouldn’t let you hold Katan or even let him stay in your lap like this.’’ He said and gestured to the sleeping puppy in Maxwell’s arms.   
  
‘’Nah, he’s happy with you guys and again, we wouldn’t work in a mating.’’ He chuckled. ‘’And yes, maybe I’ll kidnap little puppy over here, or adopt him.’’ He joked.   
  
Alex growled playfully. ‘’Louis would chase you even to hell if you would take Katan.’’ Alex chuckled. ‘’He’s kinda paranoid with his pups, though it’s not really his fault.’’ He said a bit sadly, yes Alex still blamed himself for what happened with Christian.   
  
‘’Hmm, what do you mean?’’ Maxwell asked, he had no clue. ‘’With him being paranoid?’’   
  
Alex sighed. ‘’Some hunter caught him when me and Harry weren’t near him and had him hostage for two weeks, did a lot of horrible things to Lou.’’ Alex paused to study Maxwell’s face, the Alpha was trying to control his anger and that made Alex smile a little. ‘’He wasn’t going to skin Louis but breed him to create more Silvers and he kinda got under Louis’ skin with saying that the pups that wouldn’t have a pure coat would be killed in front of him while the pups with a pure coat would be skinned or bred in the future for more Silvers.’’  
  
‘’That’s horrible, how could someone do that?’’   
  
‘’Well Christian wasn’t really sane anyway, but by threatening Louis multiple times about hurting his pups it kinda made him anxious every time he has to go out or anything, he already has trouble to leave his pups for more than two hours..’’ Alex said. ‘’While he was in heat he even got aggressive towards us to go to his pups, of course we didn’t let him and after his heat he didn’t leave their side for a while. We had to share a bed with four puppies for a long time.’’  
  
‘’Though he did some physical damage to Louis, like hitting him, punishing him and even spanking him one time. Christian was a master in training Omega’s, he could completely break them and I’m so proud of Louis that he held on to his sanity but he really did some mental damage to Lou.’’   
  
‘’Like what?’’ Maxwell asked. He was curious about what the hell happened to Louis, how the hell could someone do that to someone so sweet?   
  
‘’Well long story short, Louis was collared onto a wall for two weeks, he got fed by hand and couldn’t talk and only answer with ‘yes, Alpha’ and nothing more if he did he got punished in a hard way and of course Christian was waiting for Louis’ heat to impregnate him but Louis already was pregnant so his heat wasn’t coming so these pups kinda saved us all, because honestly I don’t know what I would have done if Christian really did impregnate him.’’   
  
Maxwell growled lowly. ‘’I hope you absolutely ripped him apart.’’   
  
Alex nodded. ‘’I shifted to kill him and Harry told me afterwards that I lounged for his throat and kept shaking him even after he was dead, I don’t even remember that because of my rage.’’   
  
‘’Come to think of it, you never told me your ability and I’m quite curious.’’   
  
Alex chuckled. ‘’Healing, I can heal almost any kind of wound.’’   
  
‘’Wow seriously? And you said my ability is overpowered.’’ He chuckled.   
  
‘’Manipulating anyone is overpowered, you can literally do anything with that. Healing is only useful when someone shoots twenty arrows into my chest.’’   
  
‘’Damn you had twenty arrows into your chest? That’s not normal.’’ Maxwell looked a bit shocked, though he didn’t know about all that Alex went through he did hear some stories about Silver Foxes and the horrible events around them. ‘’And I don’t use my ability for much honestly.’’   
  
‘’Before the new laws, it was normal for me to be hunted and getting shot multiple times but it was worth it since everything worked out in the end. I’ve got my twin brother back, we’re mated and have four lovely pups and all the Silver Foxes have their freedom, it’s not like anything can go even better.’’   
  
‘’Life can always be better, where you set your limits for your happiness is when you won’t be happier than you could be.’’   
  
‘’Going all philosophic and shit on me Max?’’ Alex chuckled.   
  
‘’No, but it’s true. You have a lot more to gain than you think Alex.’’ Maxwell sadly smiled.   
  
Alex sighed. ‘’You know, you can get your own happiness too.’’ He said. ‘’Go out and find yourself a mate again, though not Louis, he’s mine.’’   
  
Maxwell chuckled. ‘’Then if I ask you this, can you answer me?’’ He asked and when Alex gave a confirming nod he spoke: ‘’ If Louis were to die for some reason, would you look for another mate?’’   
  
Alex was taken aback by the question, there’s no way he could look for another mate.. He never even looked at another Omega before he knew Louis was alive, sure he had some to satisfy his inner Alpha but none that he could even think of his mate. ‘’Uh, no.’’ Alex said honestly. ‘’Before I knew Lou was alive , I never even wanted another one. I knew already when we were born that we were going to be future mates so after I thought he died was the moment I swore to not mate someone else.’’   
  
‘’Honest answer, and I feel the same. I love Casper with all my heart and yes, Louis filled something empty in me but again I don’t think I could love him even close to what the both of you are doing since my real mate is always in my head, no one can come close to Casper. ’’   
  
‘’I’m sorry for being such an ass to you, honestly.’’ Alex said. ‘’It’s been a shit time for you and what you went through is horrible and I can’t imagine what I would do if Louis were to be gone just like that, I would break.’’   
  
Maxwell nodded. ‘’But that’s also that twin part of the both of you, you know what I think? I think it’s because Louis never really died and lived is why you could live on too even though you were apart and thought the other was dead, something in you both kept you on living but if one of you really had died, I think the other would have died too.’’ He said. ‘’At least a lot of twin Alpha and Omega pairs die after the other dies, it’s kinda like a button in their bond that they have since they were created that goes off when the other dies that result it depression that will be fatal.’’   
  
‘’Yeah, I don’t know what I would do without Lou. I really don’t know and now after we bonded it’s one of my fears that someday something happens to one of us that will result in both our dead and that will leave Haz all alone here.’’   
  
‘’You’re strong enough to protect your mates, you all have an amazing bond so it’s going to be fine Alex.’’  
  
‘’Yeah, of course it will but it will always be in the back of my head though.’’   
  
Maxwell and Alex both talked more about the past, also about how Alex met Harry and how much they hated each other at the beginning before he really had to bring the pups to bed. It was already past midnight and even though all the pups were already sleeping in his lap, and in Katan’s case, in Maxwell’s lap, they had to go to bed now and so did he since his eyes were growing heavy. ‘’Can you help me carry one to our room?’’ Alex asked. ‘’And lead the way..’’   
  
Maxwell chuckled and nodded his head. He picked up Daniel since he knew that pup best after Katan and lead the way to Alex’s room. ‘’This is it.’’ He whispered and opened the door. Harry was laying on his back with Louis’ head on his chest and the Omega’s legs were also draped over the Alpha.   
  
‘’Isn’t that cute.’’ Maxwell whispered again.   
  
‘’Yeah, you can just place the pups on bed, they’ll find their own little spot.’’ Alex whispered back and placed Ethan and Ailene on the bed.   
  
Maxwell nodded and placed Daniel next to Ethan and gave Katan a goodnight kiss on the pups forehead before placing him in Louis’ arms. Louis protectively curled around Katan and grabbed Maxwell’s hand and pulled the Alpha into him. ‘’Lou, can you release my arm please?’’ He whispered. ‘’Help me.’’ Maxwell whisper-yelled to Alex who was undressing himself.   
  
Alex was finding it kinda amusing to be honest. ‘’If he got you then you’re not getting out of his grip.’’ Alex chuckled and whispered at the same time. ‘’You’re stuck buddy.’’   
  
‘’What, I have to get back to my own room, at least help me.’’   
  
Alex shrugged and ignored the Alpha. ‘’Shut up before you wake them.’’   
  
‘’You already woke me.’’ Harry groaned. ‘’So shut up before I’ll get grumpy.’’   
  
‘’Aren’t you already though?’’ Maxwell butted in and felt Alex crawl into the bed too, luckily this bed was and extra-large king sized bed so even a nest of more than five could fit in. ‘’Shut up and sleep.’’ Harry groaned.   
  
‘’I’m not sleeping here, I want to go back into my own room.’’ Maxwell answered, somehow he found this comfortable but also not.  
  
‘’Not happening since Louis is having a death grip on you.’’ He said while gestured to Louis’ arms that were curled around Maxwell’s middle. The Omega was completely turned and was now cuddling into Maxwell’s chest. ‘’Why are you not getting angry right now?’’   
  
‘’Since Louis is doing it, if you were starting then I would have probably throw you out of the room but he likes you for some reason, and Katan does too so you can stay for now.’’ Alex said and turned around so his back was touching Maxwell’s back.   
  
‘’You’re all crazy.’’ Maxwell muttered but circled his arms around Louis and Katan and pulled them both into his chest, feeling happy for a little. He imagined Louis as his mate and Katan as his own pup, sleeping safely in his arms before drifting off to sleep. Feeling Alex’s strong back against his own back and Louis and Katan softly snoring into his chest and Harry was also kind of snoring but more breathing loudly? Yeah breathing loudly. For just one time he would imagine them all as his mates and pups, just this one time as he fell asleep.   
  
…  
  
Maxwell woke up first in the morning, probably the only one who was an early bird out of all of them. Louis fully curled up in his arms, together with Katan and Harry was spooning Louis. Alex was curled up in his back and had his arm thrown over Maxwell’s  waist. They were all cuddled up but this weren’t his mates so sighing he decided to somehow crawl out of their holds, which finally succeeded after trying it for more than ten minutes. Before leaving the room he spared one last glance at all of them on the bed and left the room with a small smile on his face, he had a great night sleep but now it was back to his lonely reality.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three chapters left! I'll probably update another one in a few hours! xx


	50. Chapter 50

Alex groaned as his alarm went off indicating he had to get up now and get dressed for the meeting, so first he had to wake up his mate. ‘’Haz, wake up.’’ He hissed. 

The Alpha groaned but listened to Alex and pushed himself up. ‘’I hate mornings.’’ He said after he was done yawned and stretching. 

‘’Me too.’’ Louis groaned in between them. ‘’Because my Alpha’s never shut up or try to be silent in the morning.’’

Alex chuckled. ‘’Sorry love, though Ethan is already waiting to nurse so he would have waked you up in a few minutes anyway.’’ He said, and it was true. Ethan was sitting on Alex’s waist while glaring at his mother’s torso. ‘’Mommy.’’ He whined. 

‘’Come here puppy.’’ He said and opened his arms so Ethan could crawl to him. Louis peeled of his shirt and felt Ethan’s mouth latch onto his nipple and started eagerly sucking on it. ‘’I’m slowly going to stop feeding them milk and have them only eat their solid food.’’ Louis announced. 

Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, it’s getting time already for normal food huh?’’ 

‘’Well they’ve been eating some stuff like fruit for a while already but I want to stop nursing them completely.’’ 

Alex and Harry nodded both at the same time. That meeting was going to start in an hour so they showered together before dressing themselves and making their way downstairs. Louis stayed behind in their room so he could also wash the pups, well wash three and fight with Ethan because that puppy still hated water. 

Harry and Alex arrived downstairs and saw another bunch of Alpha’s seated around a round, wood table. They all introduced themselves and so did Harry and Alex before Maxwell also entered the room and of course, started the meeting with thanking them for being here.

‘’So, I’ve called you all here because multiple of us have been dealing with a pack full of Alpha’s have been causing trouble in our country’s, right?’’ Maxwell asked as some Alpha’s nodded, this problem has started about three months ago when four Omega’s went missing and were later found, dead. They were all brutally raped, abused and hurt and no Omega was alive. 

Regularly these Alpha’s have been growing in numbers and spreading around Europe but they aren’t able to find out where their leader is, where they base is or anything about them, everything is almost unsure. They have basically none information about them besides that they’re all Alpha’s in their pack. And that lately not only Omega’s were their victims, also Beta’s. 

The only countries that they weren’t sighted in were England, Germany and Belgium but they could be any day now. ‘’So, they’re capturing Omega’s or Beta’s , raping them that result in their death’s and then just drop them?’’ Alex asked, that doesn’t sound right, why would they do that with what motives? 

‘’That’s all we know Alex, we don’t have that much information about them and that’s why they’re dangerous.’’ Maxwell answered. ‘’Though some Omega’s have been showing up dead, a lot of missing Omega’s or Beta’s haven’t been found so we’re speculating that not all die.’’ 

‘’So we have to somehow find those, don’t we?’’ Reiner, the Alpha of the most prestigious Clan from Germany, said. 

‘’Yeah well rescuing them is one of our most important quest but we have to eliminate those Alpha packs and we have to do it fast.’’ Maxwell said. 

‘’Do you have any sightings our stuff like that, tracks or at least anything that could be used as a starting point?’’ Alex asked, he was a great hunter and always hunted the hunters, he could easily find them.. At least he thinks. 

‘’Yeah we do, but we already had a lot of trackers track those but nothing came out of it.’’ Maxwell sighed. 

‘’I’m better than that, give me the starting point and I’ll find them.’’ Alex said seriously, some Alpha’s raised their eyebrows at his cockiness. 

Harry gave a low growl. ‘’No, you’re not doing it alone, it’s a pack full of Alpha’s. I’m not letting you go there alone, you idiot.’’ 

Alex rolled his eyes. ‘’So what, innocent people are captured and probably being raped right now. What if it was Lou huh? Would you let me go then?’’ Alex growled back, he couldn’t even imagine some Omega’s or Beta’s being tortured and raped and they are sitting here talking about some options. ‘’Give me the starting point so I can go.’’ Alex said. 

Maxwell sighed. ‘’Fine, but I’m coming with you.’’ 

‘’We’re letting the both of you track it and then contact us for help.’’ Reiner spoke up. ‘’Of course, you can update us any time or call of our help.’’ He said. 

They all talked about some options though nothing came out of it so everyone, except Harry, settled on letting Alex and Max do the tracking and the other Clans to do the rest. The Alpha’s, except Maxwell, Alex and Harry, left the room and were packing their bags so they could all return to their own countries and their own Clans. 

Harry growled and slammed his hand down on the table forcefully, shocking Maxwell and Harry a bit. ‘’Are you absolutely mental?’’ He growled towards Alex, he was not letting his mate fight off a whole fucking pack of Alpha’s. 

‘’Haz, I know that you-‘’ 

‘’You know nothing, fucking nothing!’’ Harry interrupted him. ‘’You have a mate and pups upstairs and you dare to bring yourself in danger like that?’’ 

Alex growled back and also stood up to face his Alpha mate. ‘’It’s exactly because of that, that I have to go!’’ He growled back. ‘’It’s exactly because I have something to lose that I have to go and make it safe for them!’’ 

Harry was taken aback for a bit by Alex’s outburst but he didn’t waver. ‘’I will never forgive you if you die, do you hear me?’’ Harry growled as he walked past Alex and left the room. 

‘’Well, that didn’t end well.’’ Maxwell said after a minute of dead silence, it was getting a bit awkward to say the least. 

‘’He’s just afraid and worried.’’ Alex sighed. 

‘’Yeah I guess so…’’ 

Alex looked up at Maxwell. ‘’Did you leave early this morning by the way?’’ 

Maxwell nodded. ‘’Yeah, I’m not a fan of sleeping in.’’ He chuckled. ‘’But I didn’t want to wake you guys and it was damn hard to escape your hold.’’ 

‘’My hold?’’ Alex asked.

‘’Yeah you were holding onto me for dear life and didn’t let go so I picked up Ethan and placed him on you so you shifted your hold on me to your pup and escaping Louis’ arms wasn’t that hard.’’ 

‘’Oh, sorry I guess?’’ He said unsure. 

Maxwell laughed again. ‘’Didn’t mind it.’’ He didn’t mind it at all, he felt good waking up with them, but they’re not the one he wants in the end.

Alex hummed, he could see through Maxwell’s wall, knowing the Alpha wanted to say something but he wouldn’t budge that easily. ‘’So why did you leave?’’ 

‘’Well, I just wanted to get out and start the day I guess?’’

Alex hummed again, he’s going to tease Maxwell for a bit. ‘’You could have stayed afterwards, right?’’ 

‘’O jeez, can you stop?’’ Maxwell growled, not angry but more playfully. ‘’What do you want me to say?’’ 

Alex chuckled. ‘’Don’t know, maybe how much you wanted to stay but somehow couldn’t?’’

‘’Ugh shut up and let’s go so we can track those guys, show me how good you’re at hunting.’’ He smirked, they would probably make a game out of this, seeing who the better tracker is. 

‘’Oh I will, let’s go then.’’ Alex smirked back, the game was on. 

‘’But don’t you first have to tell Lou that you’re going?’’ Maxwell asked as they were already making themselves ready for the hunt. 

‘’No, Haz has already told Louis but Lou understands it so I’m good.’’ 

‘’It’s kinda useful right, a bond.’’ Maxwell chuckled. He had two backpacks ready with clothes in it. They were both shifters so of course they were going to track them in their wolf form but then they’ll rip their clothes so the best option is to carry a light backpack in their mouth. ‘’Here.’’ Maxwell said and threw a backpack to Alex who caught it with his right hand and thanked the Alpha for it. 

‘’So when will we shift?’’ Alex asked.   
‘’At the rand of the forest, so we don’t freak out townspeople. That forest leads all the way into the mountains, where no one goes since there are a lot of wild beasts there so we’ll have to fight a lot.’’ 

Alex nodded. ‘’Guess we’ll do just fine.’’ He smirked. 

The two of them took a car and drove to the rand of the forest, Maxwell parked it and the two of them stepped out of it. ‘’So now?’’ Alex asked and Maxwell nodded before he shifted into a large dark brown Wolf with a white stripe on his back that reached all the way to the tip of his tail. 

Alex smirked before also shifting into his Silver Fox with his black ear. They were both the around the same size, maybe Maxwell was a little bit larger, though Alex did have a bit more muscle than him so they evened each other out. Alex nuzzled the Alpha’s nose with his own, which Maxwell returned too. It was kinda to greet each other, and to show the other respect so they could start their hunt together. 

Maxwell gave a growl and ran off with Alex hot on his trail and lead them to the last place the Alpha pack was sighted. Finally, close to a river, they saw some prints. Though a small thing that surprised them was that there had to be a few shifters in their pack.

Maxwell sat next to Alex and nuzzled the Alpha’s neck with his snout, telling him that it could be a lot of trouble to fight other shifters. If a shifter would seriously fight with another, their primal urges forced them to not stop fighting until the other dies or submit. They would literally fight like animals and abandon their human logic, though not that those Alpha’s could be called human if they raped Omega’s and Beta’s, killed them and just dumped them like they’re nothing. 

Alex nuzzled the Alpha back, sniffing the trail and looking into the right directions and back to Maxwell.

Maxwell nodded, he understood that Alex said to just keep going. If they really ran into shifters they could see their strength and numbers, they had to keep going to at least get some information about those packs. Alex started slowly walking and sniffing the air to keep on the right track with Maxwell flanking his side. 

About an hour traveling and following the track they came to a dead end, a giant river. If they potentially crossed this river then their trail is probably gone and also their scent would have washed off but of course Alex’s is a master in hunting since he has been hunting professional hunters for more than nine years. He looked around in the area to find the safest spot to cross and found one up ahead. 

Maxwell followed him without judging the Alpha and also crossed the river. They swam for a while and safely crossed it, as soon as they came out of the water they shook themselves. 

Alex looked around the coast for any kind of trail and found one after searching for a while, a broken twitch. Yes you could say it’s just a twitch but nothing else has been around here, no other animal and he saw some wolf hairs on the side of the tree near it. He growled loudly to get Max’s attention who also inspected it. Maxwell was kinda astounded by Alex’s skills, he would never have found something so small like this. 

Suddenly out of nothing a snarling wolf jumped out of the bushed and bites Alex neck, sending them both tumbling over in the dirt. Alex snarled back while trying to claw the other wolf off of him. It was another Alpha, a large white wolf. 

Luckily Alex had Maxwell with him since the brown wolf jumped at their attacker and tackled him off Alex while biting the other Alpha in the process, hard and deep. The white wolf let out a loud howl, probably notifying other’s because next they heard a lot more howls that answered the pained white wolf. 

Maxwell growled at the white wolf that slowly back off while Alex flanked Maxwell’s right side, also growling to the white wolf who was kinda surprised since he bit Alex multiple times though the Alpha didn’t have any wounds. 

Alex slowly approached the white wolf while showing his wolf canines and circled around him. The other Alpha had no idea what to do, he knew he couldn’t handle two other shifters and especially not the Silver one. He slowly inspected the bites he gave the Silver Fox and noticed the blood but the wounds were gone, so a healing ability. 

Alex growled again before lounging himself at the white wolf who gave a loud yelp, since Alex bit his leg and tear something apart. He tried to bite Alex back but when he tried to turn around Maxwell lounged at the white Alpha’s throat and tumbled him down, forcing him to submit or die. 

Though before the white wolf could submit another Alpha jumped out of the bushes, another white wolf though with some brown spots in his face. He lounged himself at Maxwell to get him the hell away from the white wolf and as they were snarling and biting each other, another Alpha, this time a black one, came out of the bushes and attacked Alex. 

The white wolf that attacked first was whining on the ground, it’s leg was too injured by Alex’s bite and couldn’t move at all. The black Alpha looked at the white wolf and gave a low growl before shifting its attention back to Alex and gave a loud roar, angry at Alex for hurting his pack member. 

Alex roared back just as loudly as they both lounged at each other and clawed each other, though Alex backed off for a moment to heal and that surprised the other Alpha a lot since the black wolf also backed off slowly towards the white wolf and stood above it while snarling at Alex, saying to back the fuck off. 

Alex growled back and heard a loud howl, from Maxwell that said he was hurt and in trouble so hastily he followed the sound and saw Maxwell lying there with a huge wound on his side, a fatal wound. Two other Alpha shifters were circling around Maxwell as the alpha tried to stand his ground.   
Alex gave a loud roar that shifted their attention from Maxwell to him but before they got a change to attack a loud howl was heard again that perked the two Alpha’s ear as they sprinted off. Maxwell fell down just before Alex reached him. Alex nuzzled his nose in Maxwell’s face before he shifted. ‘’Max, hold on!’’ He said and shook him a little. 

Max gave a small yelp and shifted back too. ‘’A- Alex.’’ He grunted, the wound was too deep and was bleeding too much. 

‘’Don’t die, please don’t..’’ Alex whispered and pulled the Alpha into him. ‘’Please don’t die.’’ 

‘’I’m.. sorry.’’ Maxwell breathed out. 

Alex didn’t know what to do, Maxwell was going to die in his arms and there’s nothing he could do, he couldn’t save someone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM CLIFFHANGER! Will Max die or not? You'll see tomorrow! xx
> 
> As always if you see a mistake, let me know so I can change it. Any questions, ask them and I'll answer them! :)


	51. Chapter 51

‘’Max, hold on okay?’’ Alex whispered. 

‘’Can’t.’’ Maxwell whispered back, he knew this wound was too deep and that he was going to die, he knew it. ‘’I’m sorry Al, but it h- hurts so much.’’ 

‘’Shhh, don’t talk.’’ Alex said while bringing Maxwell’s face in his neck and stroking the side of his head. ‘’Don’t..’’ 

Maxwell mustered the last strength he hand to push his face out of Alex’s neck and gave a small smile to him. ‘’Just take care of Lou okay?’’ Max said as he were crying and his eyes slowly fluttered. Alex’s vision got blurry because of some tears that slowly dripped down his cheeks now. He did something he would never have done and kissed the Alpha, deep and lovingly while only thinking that Maxwell had to live and couldn’t die, Alex was not letting him die. 

The kissed lasted longer than Alex even intended too so after a few seconds Maxwell broke the kiss and Alex expected him to fall on the ground, lifeless but that didn’t happen. ‘’What the fuck did you just do?’’ Maxwell asked. 

‘’Uh kiss you? I don’t know why I did-‘’ 

‘’Shut up, not that, why are my wounds healed?’’

Alex’s eyes widened as he looked at Maxwell’s side. ‘’O my god, I healed you.’’ 

Maxwell laughed. ‘’Yeah you did, you saved my life just now.’’ He said. 

Alex laughed with him, what the hell just happened? Though he was laughing he also cried, from happiness though and he wasn’t the only one since Maxwell did it too. ‘’We’re a set of giant pussy’s right now.’’ Maxwell laughed through his tears. 

‘’You just scared the crap out of me, seriously what the hell happened to you?’’ 

Maxwell shrugged. ‘’I was fighting that one Alpha when suddenly the other one attacked me and I didn’t notice him so he took a whole bite out of my side and then the other one also injured my leg so I had no way to go and howled to you.’’ 

Alex sighed. ‘’Damn why didn’t you use your ability, you idiot.’’ 

‘’Because I didn’t have the time for it, it’s a useful ability but it takes time to spread those pheromones in the air and influence the opponent.’’ Maxwell said. ‘’Also they were so quick and injured me almost right away so leaving me with no room to attack them myself.’’ 

Alex nodded before placing his own forehead against that of Maxwell. ‘’I thought you were so dead.’’ He whispered. 

‘’Me too, though you healed me, with a fucking kiss.’’ 

Alex smiled. ‘’Yeah I did, I healed you.’’

Maxwell hummed and slowly leaned forward as his lips touched Alex’s lips again, it somehow felt so blissful to kiss him. Slowly Maxwell opened his mouth and let Alex’s tongue inside as they both tried to dominate the other, and that was the problem with them. Both Alex and Maxwell were too dominant so slowly they started biting and growling at each other before Maxwell pushed Alex on his back who tried to shift their positions and tumbled them again so now Maxwell’s was on the bottom. ‘’Just submit to me.’’ Alex growled in his mouth. ‘’It would make everything easier.’’ 

Maxwell growled back. ‘’Not gonna happen.’’ He said and mustered his strength to roll them over again. ‘’So how about you just submit to me?’’ 

Alex smirked and shook his head. ‘’Not gonna happen.’’ 

‘’Oh fuck you.’’ Maxwell chuckled and crawled off of the Alpha. ‘’Let’s go back before something happens again.’’ He said and shifted back to his brown wolf, followed by Alex changing into his Silver Fox. They nuzzled their shouts together again before running off, crossing the river again and traveling through the rest of the forest back to their car. At the car they shifted back to their human form, pulled their clothes on before getting into the car and driving back home. 

‘’Oh and don’t tell Harry or Lou about what happened, they will freak out at me if they knew we could have died back there, especially Harry and I don’t like to have arguments.’’   
Maxwell gave a small laugh. ‘’Sure.’’ He said, he could get used to this, to them though he had no clue about how they would work shit out, probably won’t so for now he just ignored those weird feelings and threw them aside. He has been going for years without a mate and he never even wanted someone else, Casper was his light and all he needed. He wouldn’t betray his Omega like that by mating with another one and two other Alpha’s, he just couldn’t do that. He’s destined to die alone, kinda his karma for letting his Omega and pup die during birth. 

~

As soon as they entered the house they were met with an disappointed Louis. ‘’What happened?’’ He asked, Louis knew something was wrong because his bond with Alex screamed anger and at some point pure sadness before changing to happiness and he had no clue what the fuck went on. 

‘’Uh, nothing much really.’’ Alex mumbled, he was a good liar, except to Louis. 

‘’Bullshit Alex, you know you can’t lie to me and even if you do you know I can always know when you’re lying.’’ Louis scolded with his finger pointed at the Alpha’s chest. ‘’So again what the fuck happened?’’ 

‘’Uhm, Max almost died so somehow I healed him and saved the day?’’ Alex rattled. 

Louis looked at Maxwell who was avoiding eye contact with him. ‘’What, are you okay now?’’ He asked suddenly very concerned. Louis stood in front of Maxwell with those puppy eyes that Max couldn’t resist. ‘’Yeah, he saved me so I’m fine now love.’’ Maxwell said and petted Louis’ head. 

Louis sighed an returned back to Alex. ‘’So you know, I can recall someone lecturing Harry and me about worrying your mates so what do you think you just did huh?’’ Louis asked. ‘’You worried me but you worried Harry the most, he was going crazy when he walked in before you left and he was so anxious so how dare you lecture us but just go ahead and worry us?’’ 

‘’Lou, please give me a break alright? I didn’t mean to worry you guys alright, it was just an expedition though we were ambushed by multiple shifters alright?’’ 

‘’What? Shifters?’’ Louis asked. ‘’Are you serious, how many?’’ 

Alex sighed and sat down before telling everything, starting from crossing the river and inspecting the trail until he saved Maxwell, leaving the kiss out of it though. ‘’And then we went back to the car and drove back here.’’ 

‘’Jeez, glad you guys are okay though.’’ Louis said. ‘’Oh and by the way Al, your pup has been calling for you so go and give him attention.’’ Louis said referring to Ethan of course. 

‘’Oh sure.’’ He said and almost sprinted out of the room, leaving Max and Louis together. If his puppy wanted him then Ethan would get him. 

‘’So, he left something out.’’ Louis said after he cleared his throat to gain Maxwell’s attention, who again shifted his gaze. ‘’Something he’s not telling me and you aren’t telling me either.’’ 

‘’Uh, just ask him please?’’ Maxwell tried though Louis shook his head. 

‘’Nope.’’ He said and stood up to walked over to Maxwell. ‘’Why don’t you tell me?’’ Louis asked with puppy eyes.

‘’Don’t you dare.’’ Maxwell groaned, this Omega was too much and was going to be the death of him. ‘’Don't you dare use yourself to get answers out of me.’’

Louis devilishly smirked as he got an idea and crawled on Max's lap, facing him. ‘’Tell me Max.’’ Louis whispered seductively in his ear before lightly biting it. Maxwell groaned. ‘’Fine, he kissed me while I was almost dead and somehow healed me, after that we kissed again but it would never work because we’re both too dominant alright?’’ He blurted out. 

‘’See that wasn’t so hard?’’ Louis chuckled, oh boy, this was going to be so much fun. ‘’So you both kissed huh?’’ 

‘’Stop it, Lou.’’ Maxwell groaned. ‘’You know how hard it is for me to control myself around you.’’

Louis bit his lip as he leaned in and kissed the Alpha, softly pressing their lips together. Louis purred slightly as he opened his mouth to let the Alpha in and even still tasted Alex. Maxwell growled a little before turning them both around so Louis was under him while he hovered above the Omega. He dominated Louis’ lips before going lower to his neck when he noticed the bond marks. He stopped and sat back up, ignoring Louis’ whine of loss. ‘’I can’t.’’ He mumbled and brought his hands to his face. 

‘’Max?’’ Louis asked. ‘’Everything okay?’’ 

‘’No Lou, you’re mated alright? That should already be a major turn off but somehow it isn’t and it annoys the crap out of me, I can’t have you and I won’t share.’’ He growled. ‘’Neither me or Alex can submit to one another, it wouldn’t work so please let’s both stop with the touching alright?’’ Louis looked kinda hurt but he understood, he was mated and Maxwell too though his mate died and Louis only reminded him more of his death mate, hurting the Alpha? ‘’I’m sorry, Max’’ 

‘’Thank you, but I’m the one who has to be sorry.’’ Maxwell said and stood up to go back to his office to do some work, he couldn’t handle this right now. Louis sadly slummed back in the couch, why did he hurt Maxwell’s feelings like that? ‘’I’m so stupid.’’ He hummed to himself. 

…

Maxwell sat in his office with his hands in his hair while sighing every few minutes. On his desk was a picture of him and Casper so he took it in his hands. ‘’I miss you so goddamn much.’’ He whispered while caressing Casper’s face on the picture. ‘’I’m sorry that I haven’t fully be faithful to you, my love.’’ He whispered as his vision got blurry. ‘’I wish you were still here Cassie, raising our pup together.. He would have been over four years now, can you imagine?’’ He sobbed. ‘’Because I can’t, I can’t imagine waking up beside you anymore, I can’t imagine embracing you anymore or just hearing your voice... I can't even remember your scent anymore, why did you leave me Cas?’’ 

…

Louis walked into their bedroom seeing his Alpha’s sweetly kissing each other, so he just ignored that and crawled into a chair to read something, he hasn’t read in a while. ‘’You okay Lou?’’ Harry asked, the Omega looked kinda down. ‘’Oh yeah, I’m fine.’’ 

‘’Okay, love it’s late already why don’t you go to bed?’’ Alex asked after observing Louis for an hour, something was wrong with his little brother. 

Louis hummed and closed his book, putting it back on the shelf and crawling into bed with his Alpha’s. They fell asleep eventually with Louis between his Alpha’s who were plastered against him and possessively holding him. 

‘’Goodnight.’’ He heard Harry whispered and placing a kiss on the back of his head before Louis closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Louis woke up in the morning and felt so nauseous and sick. He crawled out of his Alpha’s hold to get out of bed, waking them up in the process, and ran into the bathroom to empty his stomach into the toilet. ‘’Lou, are you getting sick?’’ Alex asked as he rubbed the Omega’s back. 

Harry was leaning against the door frame with worry all over his face. Louis sobbed a little, because he still hated throwing up. ‘’No.’’ He said when he was done. ‘’We had sex.’’ Louis blurted out, silencing the Alpha’s. ‘’Uh yeah? We have like sex almost every day?’’ Alex said confused. 

Louis actually giggled. ‘’No, I mean we had sex during my heat multiple times, it’s only logical I would be pregnant you dumbass.’’ 

Alex eyes widened, he completely forgot about that. ‘’O my god.’’ He whispered. ‘’I totally forgot about that.’’ 

Harry also knelt next to them and pulled Louis into his arms. ‘’I’m dirty right now Haz.’’ Louis whispered in the Alpha’s chest. 

‘’Don’t care.’’ He whispered back. ‘’It’ll come off with a shower, you’re giving us the chance for another pup or pups again. How can I not embrace you?’’

Louis hummed. ‘’Thank you.’’ 

‘’We love you Lou.’’ Alex whispered and joined their embrace. ‘’We love you.’’ Harry repeated. 

‘’I love you both too.’’ He whispered back and enjoyed his Alpha’s embraced. ‘’We’ll have to have Elexia check me out as soon as we are home.’’ 

‘’Yeah we will.’’ Alex said. 

Louis smiled in Harry’s chest, he felt so happy that he was pregnant again. And this time he was so ready for more pups.


	52. Chapter 52

All the other Alpha’s have all gone back to their own countries again, though they could always ask them for help so Alex, Harry, Zayn, Liam, Louis and Niall were all eating breakfast downstairs together with Maxwell. ‘’You have a brother right, and you’re both the Alpha’s of this clan?’’ Zayn asked.

Maxwell nodded. ‘’Yes, though he isn’t here right now.’’ 

Louis was looking down at his plate, he wasn’t hungry at all. He wanted his peanuts. 

‘’Lou, eat something alright?’’ Harry asked, his protectiveness didn’t allowed Louis to leave this table without having fed their pups. 

Louis slowly nodded. ‘’Yeah…’’ 

‘’You okay, Lou?’’ Niall asked, his friend wasn’t looking to great. 

Louis nodded again. ‘’Yeah, I’m okay Ni.’’   
Maxwell sighed. ‘’You don’t have to feel down for me Lou.’’ Maxwell said. 

Louis head snapped up and looked straight in the Alpha’s brown, golden eyes. ‘’I know, I’m sorry.’’ He mumbled. 

Maxwell smiled. ‘’You don’t have to apologize alright?’’ 

Liam was so confused. ‘’What happened?’’ He asked. 

Alex interrupted them all. ‘’Nothing at all, though Lou why don’t you tell them some good news?’’ 

Louis looked down at his belly, still flat belly though that will probably change soon enough. ‘’Uhm, well I’m pregnant again.’’ Louis said. ‘’At least we think, I haven’t really tested it yet.’’ 

Harry proudly snorted. ‘’Of course you are.’’ 

‘’Congratulations, all three of you.’’ Maxwell honestly smiled at them. ‘’I hope you’ll have a healthy pup or pups.’’ 

‘’Thank you Max.’’ Alex smiled back. ‘’We hope so too.’’ 

Niall was looking with widened eyes at his friend, Louis was pregnant again? ‘’O, my, god!’’ He happily squealed, surprising all the other at the table. He jumped off of his chair and ran to the other side to Louis to embrace the Omega. ‘’Congratulations Lou!’’ He said and kissed the Omega on his lips. ‘’I’m having an echo in three days so we’re going back to England today, so I’ll sent you all the details okay?’’ 

‘’Wait, then I can’t be there?’’ Louis pouted. 

‘’Doesn’t matter Lou, I’m going to nest soon anyway and I can’t risk doing it somewhere unfamiliar.’’ 

Louis nodded, he was going to miss his friend because they’ll both nest at the same time and neither of them would leave their nests so they won’t see each other for a while.. ‘’I’ll miss you.’’ 

Niall smiled again. ‘’I’ll miss you too, but hey, we have phones so we can always call each other!’’ 

‘’You always have a positive side to anything don’t you love?’’ Liam chuckled. 

Niall hummed and sat back into his own chair to continue his breakfast, he had to eat good too for his own pup or pups, he would know in three days and it was so exciting for him.   
Niall and Louis both excused themselves first so Niall could help him with feeding the pups, since they were going to eat solid food from now on because Louis rarely nursed them anymore but he noticed that feeding them by hand was a lot more work, they were messy pups, very messy pups. 

Niall helped him with feeding them and had to leave for England again, of course not without crying and holding each other like they were never going to see each other again. ‘’I love you.’’ Niall whimpered in his embrace. 

‘’I love you too Ni.’’ 

~

‘’Haz, can you come with us for a moment?’’ Alex asked with Maxwell standing next to him. 

Harry was a bit confused. ‘’Uh, what’s wrong?’’

‘’Nothing love, how about we start your training?’’ Alex smirked, if he was being honest… He wanted Harry do learn to shift to power himself up a lot s if something happened to him, Harry would always be able to protect Louis and their pups. 

‘’Why so suddenly?’’ Harry asked, he knew something happened on their little trip to the mountains though his mate still hasn’t said anything and now this? What was happening. 

‘’I just want you to be able to protect Lou and our pups against other shifters.’’ Alex said. 

Harry still wasn’t convinced but nodded anyway. ‘’Alright?’’ 

‘’Good, I’ve never taught anyone to shift so Max will help us train you.’’ 

Harry nodded again, if this would make him stronger then he’s all in though he wouldn’t use his strength to only protect Louis or his pups but also Alex. 

Maxwell led them outside into some sort of garden with high fences around it and locked the steel gate behind him. ‘’Alright, first Harry, if you shift you won’t be able to shift back for a while, now this differs for everyone.’’ He said. ‘’It can be an hour, or months…’’ 

‘’What months?’’ Harry asked, that was a long, long time. ‘’That-‘’

‘’It’s dangerous and there’s a lot of risk involved, though big risk big reward right?’’ Maxwell chuckled. ‘’Now, I couldn’t shift back for about three days but you won’t notice it, since you’ll completely act like an animal.’’ 

Alex snorted. ‘’Ha, I could shift back in a day.’’ He said proudly. 

Maxwell rolled his eyes. ‘’Good for you.’’ 

Alex glared at him and Maxwell glared back just as hard before turning his sight to Harry again. ‘’So, are you ready to do this, because if you hesitate it will go all wrong, you have to be sure.’’ 

‘’I’m sure.’’ Harry answered right away, he had to protect his mates, not only Lou and his pups but also Alex. 

‘’Alright, get naked.’’ Maxwell said, shocking Harry and making him blush. ‘’What?’’ 

‘’Strip.’’ Maxwell ordered again. ‘’Show me your assets.’’ 

Alex was laughing behind him, since he also had to do this. Shifting is harder with clothes on, they’re in the way and can disable your shift so being naked, or having special clothes was the best option. 

‘’Uh, that’s-‘’ 

‘’Just strip, shifting is easier without clothes, so drop the morals and strip.’’ 

Harry sighed but complied and stripped his clothes until he was standing naked in front of his mate and another Alpha. ‘’And now?’’ He said. 

‘’Now, everyone has the potential to shift though it’s just that were-humans aren’t able to fuse with their inner animal anymore since they don’t have contact with it as much anymore.’’ He said. ‘’What you simply have to do is make contact with your inner wolf, form a bond with it and become one with the beast, let your instinct fully guide you.’’ Maxwell explained, over and over again. ‘’Close your eyes, and listen to voice and what I’m saying, following my lead and find your inner Wolf.’’

Harry listened to Maxwell’s voice while closing his eyes, his eyes felt heavy and heavier each minute. It felt like he fell asleep and when he opened his eyes, a huge black Wolf was standing in front of him, growling at him. 

Harry gulped and looked around him, where the hell was he and what was this beast in front of him? Beast? Form a bond with it and become one with the beast, become one with the beast.. That’s what Maxwell’s voice said to him, over and over again.   
Slowly he placed his hand on the Wolf’s head and the Wolf stopped growling and slowly approach him and bit Harry’s neck. 

…

‘’He’s going.’’ Maxwell said to Alex. ‘’He’s probably bonding with it now.’’ 

‘’I hope he’s doing okay.’’ Alex said worryingly. Harry was laying on the ground now, like he was asleep though suddenly his eyes opened, fully black as he growled and shifted into his black Wolf. 

‘’So you did it, now our task is at hand.’’ Maxwell said and shifted too in his dark brown Wolf, now they had to make Harry submit to them so he wouldn’t go bat shit crazy and kill everyone in range. They didn’t tell Harry about this part because well, Harry could kill one of them right now and that would make Harry hesitate. 

Alex knew this part was going to be hard on him, since it would be a full fight with Harry, now a lot stronger Harry. He growled, as his eyes went black and shifted into his Silver Fox. 

Harry was growling and snarling at the both of them as the two of them circled around the black Wolf. Alex attacked Harry, trying to overpower the Alpha though right now he had no clue about Harry’s strength and soon was scratched by the Alpha over the eye, if he hadn’t had his ability then he would have lost his eye by Harry’s claw. 

Maxwell came to check up on him just to be sure and gave a small lick on the Alpha’s snout, encouraging him to keep going and not let this push him down, he was the Alpha and had to put Harry back in his place or the tables could turn in their nest and that could be trouble, a lot of trouble. 

Alex slowly approached Harry again, though this time the black Alpha jumped at him. The Silver Fox dodged it and bit Harry’s neck before tumbling them over and roaring loudly in Harry’s face, shocking the black Wolf. Though Harry didn’t submit and bit Alex ear before clawing himself out of Alex’s hold. 

Harry stood up and limbed away, trying to get away from the two Alpha’s, though he hit something hard, the steel door. He tried to claw at it but to no avail, he couldn’t escape. He howled loudly as the Silver Fox approached him, his instinct told him that he couldn’t win and had to escape or else it would be death. 

Though Harry didn’t have any humanity in him right now so didn’t recognise Alex as his mate and thought of him as an enemy who was going to kill him now. Alex slowly approached the Wolf and normally, he should force the black Wolf to submit to him but he couldn’t hurt Harry so just licked the Alpha’s snout. 

The black Wolf was very confused and led Alex lick his snout and face before he lowered his ears and bared his neck for the Silver Fox, it felt familiar for him and he somehow knew the Alpha wouldn’t hurt him anymore. 

Harry laid down so Alex could join him, which the Silver fox did. Alex still was scenting the other Alpha, making sure that Harry knew he wasn’t a threat. Harry gave a low whine and licked Alex’s back before laying his giant head down and fell asleep. 

Eventually Alex shifted back together with Maxwell. ‘’So now we wait.’’   
‘’Yeah, now we wait.’’ Alex sighed, he hoped that Harry wouldn’t take too long to dominate his inner wolf.

Maxwell clasped him on his back in encouragement. ‘’Don’t worry, he won’t escape from here, this is specially made for a first shift and we can even let a deer lose in here so Haz here, can hunt it.’’ 

‘’Yeah, I’ll stay here with him, can you look after Lou?’’ 

Maxwell sighed. ‘’Yeah, I guess so.’’ 

‘’I’m sorry.’’ Alex said. ‘’For having you look after him.’’ 

‘’It’s fine.’’ He chuckled. ‘’Don’t be mad at me if I mate with him!’’ He said as he opened the giant gate. 

‘’You wouldn’t do that anyway!’’ Alex yelled back before the gate closed on them, trapping them in this giant closed up field. 

Harry gave a low whine of confusion so Alex shifted his attention back to the wolf and shifted so Harry would recognise him again. He approached the black wolf who greeted him with licks again and curled up against him as they both fell asleep again. 

~

‘’Lou?’’ Maxwell said after he knocked on the door. ‘’It’s me..’’ 

Louis opened the door with Katan in his arms, who’s eyes lit up when he saw Maxwell and gave a happy squeal. ‘’Hey puppy.’’ Maxwell smiled and petted the pups head who grabbed his hand and didn’t let go. 

Louis sighed and handed Katan over to the Alpha. ‘’Come in, why are you here anyway?’’ 

‘’Uhm well, Harry is in training right now and Alex wanted to stay with him so he ask me to look after you.’’ 

Louis nodded and sat back on bed, where the other pups were already waiting on him. ‘’Mommy.’’ Ethan smiled at him so Louis picked the pup up and plastered his face with kissed. ‘’Hello my sweet little sheep.’’ 

Ethan giggled with each kiss his mother planted on his face. Though his smiled faded when he saw Katan in Maxwell’s arms that just joined them on the bed. Ethan gave a low growl to Maxwell. ‘’Tan!’’ 

‘’Shhh, he’s mine now.’’ Maxwell smirked to the puppy, who just got even angrier now. 

‘’No, bad!’’ Ethan yelled and crawled to the Alpha to save Katan. ‘’Mine.’’

‘’Oh? Aren’t you possessive already.’’ He said and picked Ethan up, who bit his hand but he barely felt it and paced the pup in his lap. ‘’So better?’’ 

Katan smiled and hugged his brother who lowly growled and pulled Katan more into him, his. ‘’Tan, mine.’’ 

‘’Sure.’’ He said before turning to Louis. ‘’Are those two okay?’’ 

Louis giggled. ‘’Ethan is a bit protective of him, I guess.’’ 

‘’A bit? Damn, he bit my hand and challenge a full grown Alpha for his little brother and he can’t even count to ten yet.’’ 

‘’He’s going to be an Alpha and Katan is going to be an Omega, so it’s in his instinct to protect him I guess?’’ 

The two of them played a little more with the pups before placing them in the crib, they still found the crib unfamiliar but their own toys, stuffed animals and blankets were in it so they didn’t complain and slowly went to sleep. 

‘’So, they’re not coming back?’’ Louis asked as he sat back on his bed and rested against the headboard. 

‘’No, it depends on how long Harry will take..’’ Maxwell answered and sat next to the Omega who sounded a bit sad. ‘’Hey, they’ll be alright okay?’’ He whispered after he noticed a tear rolling down the Omega’s cheek. His thumb wiped it away before he rested his hand on the Omega’s cheek. 

Louis leaned into his touch a little. ‘’I don’t like it, Alex’s only wants him to learn how to shift so Haz can protect us when he isn’t able to, it scares me.’’ Louis admitted. 

‘’Hey, hey.’’ Maxwell cooed and pulled the Omega into his lap. ‘’Shhh, don’t cry love.’’ 

‘’I- I don’t want to lose them.’’ Louis cried in his neck while Maxwell stroked his back. ‘’Do you know how worried I was when you two were gone and I felt his anger and sadness and I had no idea what was happening, and I was waiting on the tear of our bond telling me that he died, I can’t-‘’

‘’Hey, he won’t die alright? He’s stronger than anyone I’ve ever met Lou.’’ Maxwell said. ‘’Look at me.’’ He ordered so Louis face came out of his neck and his blue gorgeous eyes looked into his brown ones. ‘’They won’t leave you but Alex’s just wants to make sure that Haz would be able to protect you alright? You’re his most precious person in his life and it would kill him to lose you.’’   
Louis nodded. ‘’For me it’s the same, if he dies, I’ll die too.’’ 

Maxwell fondly shook his head and kissed the Omega’s forehead. ‘’You won’t because you’ll have to go on for your pups and for Haz.’’ Maxwell said and placed his hand on Louis tummy. ‘’And don’t forget the unborn you have to take care of.’’ 

Louis smiled at his belly and placed his own hand on Maxwell’s. ‘’Yeah, I have to protect my puppies.’’ 

‘’You do.’’ 

‘’Thank you.’’ Louis whispered. 

Maxwell chuckled and stroked the Omega’s back lovingly. ‘’No problem love, I’m also sorry for reacting like I did yesterday.’’ 

Louis sighed. ‘’It’s okay, I guess I went too far.’’ 

‘’Hey, you didn’t, I’ve kissed you plenty of times already but it’s just that after our talk, Casper just was more in my head and I’ve gotten over him though sometimes I still yearn for his love and for my pup that I can’t have.’’ 

Louis looked down, sadly. He understood the Alpha completely, how would he feel if one of his mates would die? It would break him and then you’ll find someone you feel attracted to again though you can’t have that person and see that person be happy with others, how would that feel? Well fucking horrible. ‘’I’m sorry..’’ Louis whimpered as he felt Maxwell’s hand on his cheek again. 

‘’Lou, if you didn’t have two Alpha’s already, I would have bent you over right here and filled you with my pups.’’ Maxwell growled. 

Louis whined. ‘’I know..’’

Maxwell stood up and said he was going to return to his own room. 

‘’You’re not staying?’’ Louis asked.   
‘’You want to kill me or what? How do you expect me to control myself if I’m sleeping with you.’’ 

‘’I’m sorry, I just don’t want to sleep alone.’’ He whined. 

‘’You’re not alone, your pups are next to you okay? And if you really need me give a loud yell but I can’t sleep here Lou, I can’t do that to myself nor you.’’ 

‘’Okay, I understand Max..’’ 

‘’Hey…’’ Maxwell cooed and placed both his hands on Louis’ cheeks. ‘’I’m sorry for being so harsh love, but I want to do so many dirty things to you and I can’t and it hurts me okay?’’ 

‘’I know already.’’ Louis said. ‘’Just please stay, for me.’’ 

‘’Don’t be so cute, it’s so hard to say no to you.’’ He said and last planted a kiss on the top of his head. 

‘’Then don’t and join me in bed, please Max..’’ Louis asked. 

Max sighed but gave in anyway. ‘’Okay love.’’ He said. ‘’Though Alex will be back to sleep here so before that I’m going okay?’’ 

Louis nodded and curled into Max’s side with his leg thrown over Max’s waist and his head on Max’s strong chest. Katan also laid on Max’s chest and already fell asleep too. ‘’Max?’’ Louis asked about an hour later, though the Alpha didn’t answer because he fell asleep. Louis studied his face, seeing a smile on Max’s face as his right hand laid protectively on Katan. ‘’Why don’t you just give in?’’ Louis asked, if he just submits to Alex it could all work out, he just knows it would. Maxwell looked so peaceful like this so Louis tucked his head back in Max’s side and didn’t even notice himself falling asleep eventually too. 

…

Alex yawned as he walked into their room, he hated to leave Harry like that but he had to fight his inner wolf himself, Alex couldn’t do anything. As soon as he entered as small smile appeared on his face. Maxwell was sleeping with Louis and the pups surrounding them, it looked just too cute. He grabbed his phone and made a few pictures of them before slowly approaching the bed, waking up Max. ‘’Didn’t realize I fell asleep.’’ He mumbled, though he didn’t move because Katan was still sleeping on his chest and he didn’t want to wake the pup up. 

Alex hummed. ‘’Doesn’t matter, just stay.’’ 

‘’Why would I?’’ 

‘’Why are you making this so hard Max?’’ Alex sighed. ‘’You obviously want more in life then being alone forever right?’’ 

‘’I don’t know..’’ 

‘’Then figure it out before we have to go back, we can work this out alright?’’ He said as he crawled into bed, Louis automatically turned around to cuddle into Alex too. Alex smiled as he petted his little brother’s head. ‘’Lou would want you to join..’’ 

‘’Maybe but I won’t be able to love him fully Alex, I-‘’ 

‘’Just shut up and think about it, you said so yourself happiness is where you set your limits right.’’

Maxwell chuckled. ‘’Fine..’’

‘’Great now let’s sleep.’’ Alex said. 

Maxwell didn’t answer as he listened to all the pups snores and of course, that of Louis and Alex until he fell asleep again. 

 

~  
Louis’ phone went off showing Niall’s name on his phone. ‘’Ni?!’’ He said happily. ‘’How did it go?!’’ 

‘’Great Lou, I’m having two puppies!’’ Niall squealed from the other side. ‘’Two puppies!’’ 

‘’Congrats Ni!’’ Louis grinned, he was so happy for Niall. 

‘’Thank you Lou, though I’m already starting nesting a little like taking Liam and Zayn’s shit so yeah..’’ 

Louis chuckled. ‘’I did the same with Harry’s and Alex’s stuff, I took it all.’’ 

The two of them talked for a little longer before Louis had to go to Ethan who was crying so he had to hang up. ‘’Bye Ni.’’ He said. ‘’I love you.’’ 

‘’Love you too, can’t wait to see you again.’’ 

‘’Me neither..’’ He said before he hanged up, he couldn’t wait either to go home actually. 

Louis walked back into the room seeing Max and Alex laughing about something stupid probably. ‘’So, I thought you would be gone before Alex returned?’’ Louis giggled as he crawled back on the bed, he placed the pups on the ground where they were surrounded by multiple toys, a few Max bought for them. There was a stuffed fox that he gave to Katan, though the thing was it was drenched in his scent so Katan absolutely loved it and Ethan hated that thing. When he tried to take it from Katan, his sibling started crying so hard that he gave in and let Katan have that stupid fox. 

Maxwell huffed. ‘’That was the plan but two people had me surrounded so I wasn’t able to flee..’’ 

‘’Liar.’’ Alex hummed. ‘’You just didn’t want to leave…’’ 

‘’Oh fuck you.’’ 

‘’Language Max.’’ Louis scolded making Max apologize.

The three of them sat on the bed for the rest of the morning, watching the pups play and be crazy and eventually Katan needed Max’s attention so he gave it to the pup, ignoring Ethan’s growls to him. Though he had to do some work so he had to leave just after noon. ‘’Alright bye.’’ He said and waved his hand to the crying pup. 

‘’Momo!’’ Katan cried while making grabby hands for Max.

Max’s heart literally broke, Katan was just too cute. ‘’First, I’m Max not momo, but I have to do some work puppy.’’ He said and poked Katan’s cheek with his finger.   
Katan kind of threw a fit after Max left but Louis managed to calm him down pretty fast too. ‘’So, what do you think about Max?’’ Alex asked. 

‘’Uh, what do you mean by that?’’ Louis asked as he cuddled Ailene more into him. 

‘’Just like I ask it, what do you honestly think about him?’’ 

Louis shrugged. ‘’He’s nice I guess, and Katan really likes him.’’ 

‘’Lou, I asked what you think about him not Katan..’’

Louis rolled his eyes. ‘’I don’t know alright, and it’s not my decision it’s Max’s decision too and that of you and Haz..’’ 

‘’You’re right Lou, we’ll just see how it goes..’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg god guys, the next chapter will be the last one and will have around 7k words. I'll probably edit it a little right now so I can update it an hour or so. xx


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter guys, had so much fun writing this for you guys but it's time to end. I've made some last minute choices about having Max in their mating or not but you'll read what I chose and I'll explain why at the end. Enjoy xxx

Two weeks later.  
  
Harry was still in his Wolf form, Maxwell just let a deer lose in the fenced space so Harry was hunting it and trying to kill it for food while Alex and Maxwell were talking.  
  
‘’We have to hunt them again soon Alex, we can’t let them walk loose.’’ Maxwell sighed, those Alpha’s were still roaming and all they could do was wait for Harry to come back to his senses.  
  
Alex gave a low growl, he fucking knows already. ‘’I fucking know but I can’t let him like this here now can I?’’  
  
‘’Just get him back to normal then.’’ Maxwell growled back.  
  
‘’Oh yeah, and how the hell am I supposed to do that?’’  
  
‘’Don’t know, talk to him, if he isn’t out tomorrow then I’ll just ask someone else to help me.’’  
  
Alex rolled his eyes. ‘’Fine, I’ll try!’’  
  
About an hour later, Harry had eaten his deer and was stuffed again so Alex approached him in his human form. ‘’Hey buddy, you know it’s already been two weeks and Lou needs you and the puppies miss their father too.’’  
  
Harry’s ears perked up but didn’t show a sigh of humanity at all. Alex sighed and rubbed behind the Wolf ear making him purr in content. ‘’Good boy..’’  
  
Alex suddenly got an idea. ‘’Alright, wait here Haz.’’ He said an ran off.  
  
He returned a few minutes later with Louis in his arms and Daniel. ‘’Hazza, look!’’ He said and showed the Wolf the puppy.  
  
Harry ears perked up again, these small things smelled so familiar. He approached the Omega first and nosed Louis’ neck. ‘’Jeez Hazza, you’re such a big Wolf.’’  
  
 Harry growled lowly and approached his puppy, who was kinda afraid of the giant strong wolf in front of him, but he noticed his father’s scent. ‘’Daddy?’’ He whimpered.  
  
Harry’s ears perked up, daddy? Puppy… Daniel? Harry sat their for about five minute just staring at his pup before howling loudly as he shifted back in his human form. ‘’Daniel..’’Daniel whimpered, he missed his daddy the last time so much and he was nowhere to be seen, his smiley daddy. ‘’Daddy!’’ The pup cried and crawled into Harry’s arms. ‘’I’m so sorry puppy, daddy’s so sorry.’’  
  
Maxwell opened the gate. ‘’Finally.’’  
  
Alex gave him a warning growl before approaching his mate. ‘’You idiot, you took so long, making us all worry so much.’’ He said and nosed Harry’s cheek.  
  
‘’I’m sorry Al, I’m okay now, I won.’’ He had to raise his voice a bit since Daniel’s crying was way too loud. ‘’I feel so weird..’’  
  
‘’That’s because your senses are stronger but you’ll get used to it in no time love.’’  
  
Louis also embraced Harry, he also missed him a lot, so much that he also was crying. ‘’I missed you so much, you idiot.’’  
  
Harry’s last free arm came around his Omega so he could pull him more into him. ‘’Sorry love, I love you so much Lou.’’  
  
‘’Me too, I love you too.’’ Louis whimpered.  
  
They sat there on the ground for more than twenty minutes, declaring their love for each other while crying and sniffling. Harry was still naked but they kinda ignored that. Afterwards Harry had to take a shower since he hadn’t had one in two weeks so honestly, he smelled like a dog, he really did.  
  
After Harry showered and Louis showed the pups their father, they all went mad for his attention. Yelling daddy and dada over and over again, though it filled Harry’s heart with so much love, this is why he loves puppies so much, though his puppies are the best. ‘’Daddy is so sorry puppies!’’ He cried with them and gathered them all in his arms.  
  
Alex and Louis were fondly watching the five of them interact, they had it so hard the last two weeks since the pups really missed Harry a lot and missed his presence so they made a fuss sometimes but their daddy didn’t come and it annoyed them a lot, of course Alex and Louis tried their best to calm them down but sometimes they cried themselves to sleep and it was so sad but now everything is okay again.  
  
‘’Haz, can I talk to you for a second?’’ Alex asked as he joined the cuddly team on bed.  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah, but I’m not leaving my pups.’’ He  said possessively.  
  
‘’I don’t think they’ll even let go of you but okay.’’ Alex chuckled and reached forward to claim a kiss from Harry, which he of course got. ‘’I love you.’’ Alex whispered.  
  
Harry hummed and gave a quick kiss again on his mates lips. ‘’I know, and I love you too.’’  
  
‘’Haz, I know it sounds shitty but please can you stay-‘’  
  
Harry interrupted him. ‘’I’ll stay, I’ll protect them if I have to alright?’’ Harry said, he understood now how much power he actually had now, if another shifter would have attacked them he would have lost, easily. ‘’I’ll protect our mate and pups, no matter what happens.’’  
  
Alex let out a breath of relieve. ‘’Thanks Haz, that put so much weight of my shoulders you know..’’  
  
‘’I know, don’t worry Al.’’ He smiled. ‘’Though, don’t you dare die. Even if there’s a moment that you can die, you’ll fight until you’re back in my arms.’’ Harry growled, he did not allow Alex to leave him. ‘’Even if your arms or legs are ripped off, you’ll keep fighting for us okay?’’  
  
Alex smirked. ‘’Haven’t you become even more dominant than first?’’  
  
Harry smirked back. ‘’Maybe, though I know my place and I don’t want to fuck things up for us.’’  
  
Alex smiled. ‘’I know Haz, I really love you so much.’’  
  
‘’Jeez.’’ Harry sighed before pulling his Alpha mate into a deep kiss. ‘’Such a sap you are.’’ He chuckled. ‘’Though I really fucking love you too Al.’’  
  
Alex bit Harry’s lip. ‘’If Louis was here he would have killed us for cursing so much where the pups are.’’  
  
‘’Oh well.’’ Harry chuckled. ‘’So when do I get my ability?’’ Harry asked, he was so, so excited for that.  
  
‘’Uh well, it’s not really sure.’’ Alex said. ‘’Some never get an ability but it takes some time, you first have to get used to your new senses and strength.’’  
  
‘’Oh, okay.’’ Harry said a bit bitter. ‘’I would love to shoot fire or something.’’  
  
Alex laughed. ‘’That would fit you so much.’’  
  
Alex and Harry cuddled some more with the pups before Louis joined them too. Alex explained that he was going back to the mountains tomorrow with Maxwell, and of course Louis declined and cried since he was scared that he just would end up dying though Harry stopped his tantrum by kissing it away though they couldn’t have sex since their pups were sleeping in between.  
  
~  
  
The following day as the two of them were making themselves ready to go into the mountains they received a call from Reiner, the Alpha of Germany. They found a stronghold of Alpha’s that terrorized their country and questioned them to found out more, they were a Clan originally from Belgium that had been traveling around Europe to look for suitable Omega’s to revive their Clan into a larger Clan again though Reiner stopped them at it. No others have been found, so all they had to do was wait until there were more victims or not.  
  
While Maxwell was telling them this, it only confused Alex. ‘’So who were those people in the mountain then?’’  
  
Maxwell shrugged. ‘’I don’t know, I don’t have knowledge of people living there but I’m not curious enough to find out so as long as there are no victims than that’s fine by me.’’  
  
Louis sighed. ‘’Probably just people living in the mountain, and their land was intruded by two idiot shifters and they felt threatened so then you hurt their scout that tried to protect his land and you ended up in a major fight.’’  
  
‘’That’s possible.’’ Harry chuckled.  
  
‘’Then Max, that means we’re going home tonight..’’ He said.  
  
Maxwell smiled, he knows it’s kinda time for them to go back to so he can just move on too. ‘’Yeah.’’  
  
‘’Yeah, thanks Max for helping me to shift.’’ Harry thanked him as they gave each other a quick hug, though both the Alpha's held onto each other a little longer than needed.    
  
‘’Oh no need to thank me, it’s fine.’’ He smiled. ‘’Well, I’m going back to my office, give a yell when you leave alright? So I can at least say bye to you guys.’’  
  
‘’Sure.’’ Alex smiled sadly as Maxwell walked out of their room.  
  
‘’So Lou, when we get back we can have you checked out by Elexia.’’ Harry said. ‘’Lou?’’  
  
‘’Oh, what sorry?’’ He kinda spaced out, would they really leave Max here?  
  
‘’Elexia can check you out when we get back.’’ He repeated.  
  
Louis placed his hand on his tummy lovingly. ‘’Yeah, we will.’’ But his face was frowning, the same as Alex's.   
  
Harry sighed. ‘’Alright spill it you two.’’ He commanded.  
  
Alex and Louis looked at each other. ‘’Uhm, well..’’ Louis mumbled.  
  
‘’It’s uh..’’ Alex mumbled too.  
  
Harry groaned and sat back on the white couch. ‘’What’s wrong with you two, just say it.’’  
  
Alex sighed. ‘’Well, uh…’’  
  
‘’We were thinking about adding Max to our nest.’’ Louis rattled out very fast.  
  
‘’What?’’ Harry asked, were these two serious?  
  
Alex and Louis both nodded. ‘’Only if you would agree to it though.’’ Alex said and sat next to Harry with his hand on his hips.  
  
Harry didn’t know, he did have fun with Max and he helped him become a shifter but mating with another shifter? ‘’How will that work out, Al?’’ Harry asked, if it would work out without destroying their nest and it made his mates happy than he’s down for it, he did like Max so why not.  
  
‘’I don’t know, first we’ll have to persuade Max to join us too.’’ Louis smiled at his Alpha’s.  
  
‘’Lou, you’re shining.’’ Harry chuckled, did Louis like Max that much? ‘’You want him to join that bad?’’  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’I don’t want him to be alone forever, he deserves a happy family right?’’  
  
Alex nodded. ‘’He does and we can give him that Haz, we’ll work it out.’’  
  
Harry sighed. ‘’Fine, we’ll ask him..’’  
  
Louis happily squealed as he threw his arms around Harry’s neck. ‘’Yes, thank you Haz!’’  
  
~  
  
So the three of them walked to Max’s office to ask the Alpha to join them. Louis bonked on the door. ‘’Max!’’ He yelled.  
  
Maxwell opened the door, confused. ‘’Uh, why are you yelling and why are you three here?’’  
  
Louis grinned and grabbed both Maxwell’s hands as Alex and Harry did the same, all joining their hands together. ‘’Join us?’’ Alex asked.  
  
Maxwell raised an eyebrow. ‘’Uh what?’’ He asked. ‘’I can’t, I’m-‘’  
  
‘’Shut up, I know you crave a family and we can give you that.’’ Louis said, he knows he shouldn’t bring Casper up but no mate would want to see their own mate live their life unhappy. ‘’Do you think Casper would want you to be lonely like this?’’ Louis whispered as he looked down.  
  
Max’s eyes widened as he thought of his mate, what would Casper have wanted? He would have wanted that he would be happy, go one with his life… Max’s vision got blurry as he hummed. ‘’Okay..’’  
  
‘’Okay?’’ Harry asked. ‘’In like you’ll join us?’’  
  
Max hummed again. ‘’Yeah, I’ll join you..’’ He said. ‘’Only if all of you agree to it.’’  
  
‘’If we didn’t then we wouldn’t have come here, you dummy.’’ Alex smirked. ‘’Now, I guess you’ll have to work it out first here right?’’  
  
Maxwell nodded. ‘’Yeah, can’t just leave everything here in a second, so when everything is sorted out over here then I’ll come to England.’’ He said.  
  
Louis grinned before he walked into Max’s chest and wrapped his arms around Max’s waist. Maxwell smiled and brought his arms around the smaller Omega. ‘’Thanks Lou.’’  
  
‘’No problem.’’  
  
Maxwell gave Alex and Harry a hug too. ‘’Take care alright?’’ Alex said. ‘’Until you’ll come back to us, I mean.’’  
  
‘’Sure, now before you go where is the cutest pup ever?’’ He said, of course calling for Katan.  
  
Louis smiled and handed Katan over for a moment. ‘’Here he is.’’  
  
Katan giggled in Maxwell’s arms, happy for his attention. ‘’Bye puppy, I’ll see you soon again. ’’ He said.  
  
Katan giggled some more and pawed the Alpha’s head. ‘’Momo!’’  
  
‘’Yeah.’’ Max smiled at nosed Katan’s nose. ‘’Take care little one.’’  
  
They all said their goodbye’s again before they got in the car that would bring them to their plane and that would bring them home again.  
  
Max sighed as he closed the door, did he really just found three mates? They didn’t even talk about anything but just agreed to it. Would all of this really work out? He had no clue, but only time would tell for now he would do some work before informing Adam about his new mates.  
  
~  
  
The pups were so happy to be home again and in their own play pen, their own nursery and their own crib. Though Louis, Harry and Alex were also happy since Elexia was coming to check him out.  
  
‘’Hello, Louis.’’ She said as she walked in. ‘’How are you doing?’’  
  
‘’Great, I’m not as fat as last time so I guess no four pups.’’  
  
‘’Well last time your pups grew in an abnormal pace so it would still be possible for four pups!’’ She giggled.  
  
‘’Oh god.’’ Louis smiled though, yeah it would be hard, like really hard but it would be okay.  
  
‘’Well, normal procedure. Lay down on your back and expose your tummy.’’ She said, of course again looked at the Alpha’s for permission to touch their mate which they gave. She noticed Harry’s energy when she came in and it was so much higher now, he became so much stronger.  
  
‘’Alright.’’ She said before she placed her hands on his tummy again and began to rub them over it. ‘’Oh, that’s interesting.’’   
  
‘’Hmm?’’ Louis asked.  
  
‘’You’re pregnant for sure, from two puppies.’’ She said. ‘’And you got pregnant in your heat right?’’  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yeah it was like three months ago.’’  
  
‘’Yes it was indeed, since you’re about thirteen weeks pregnant, you’re going in a normal pace with these two Lou so no worries.’’  
  
‘’Oh okay, thank you so much.’’  
  
‘’No problem.’’ She smiled. ‘’I can check their gender if you’d like?’’  
  
Louis smiled again. ‘’Nope, these two are going to be surprises, if they want to know you can still do it and tell them but I would love for it to be a surprise.’’  
  
‘’Alpha?’’ Elexia asked.  
  
Alex smiled. ‘’If he wants a surprise then so do we.’’  
  
‘’Agreed.’’ Harry said.  
  
‘’Okay, then we’re done already.’’ She said.  
  
They thanked her for her help again before she left and informed them of the usual, to call her for whenever etc.    
  
‘’Lou.’’ Alex smiled and picked the Omega up. ‘’Love you.’’  
Louis smiled and slowly kissed his Alpha. ‘’Love you too..’’  
  
Harry joined their hug and placed his hand on the Omega’s tummy. ‘’And me too.’’  
  
~  
  
Today Max would finally come back to them, it was about three weeks ago that they left France but Max had a lot of stuff to do before he could leave there permanently. ‘’Max!’’ Louis yelled as soon as he got out of his car before his new home. Louis came running at him before jumping in his arms.  
  
‘’Hey love, you shouldn’t run, think about the pups.’’ He said as he embraced his omega, they didn’t mate yet but he had the choice to wait for Louis’ heat or do it now, he probably will do it now.  
  
Louis giggled before placing a kiss on Max’s lips. ‘’I missed you.’’  
  
‘’I missed you too, love.’’ Maxwell said back and kissed his mate multiple times.  
  
‘’Damn, don’t touch my Omega like that.’’ Harry smirked jokingly from the doorway.  
  
Maxwell chuckled before placing Louis back on his feet. He walked to the door to also scent Harry for a bit, though got surprised when Harry pulled him in a kiss too. ‘’That’s how you greet your mates.’’ Harry whispered playfully.  
  
‘’I’ll try to remember that.’’ Maxwell whispered back playfully.  
  
Alex also joined them, demanding a kiss from Max too and also scented him a little. ‘’Welcome home.’’ He said.  
  
Maxwell smiled. ‘’Thanks, really guys.’’  
  
‘’Hmm, don’t cry.’’ Alex smirked making Maxwell growl a little. ‘’I’m not.’’  
  
‘’Sure you aren’t.’’  
  
The four them went back inside to talk about some stuff, they have been talking a lot with each other over the phone but now it was about Max and Louis. ‘’So when do you want to mark him?’’ Alex asked. ‘’During his heat, which is still long away or just do it now?’’  
  
‘’What do you want Lou?’’ Max asked.  
  
Louis shrugged, he wanted now actually but then he would come over as greedy, it was Max’s choice. ‘’What you want.’’  
  
‘’Nope, I’m asking you love.’’  
  
Louis blushed. ‘’Now, please.’’ He confessed, he didn’t want to wait through his whole pregnancy and six months after that until they finally could mate, he want his mark now.  
  
Maxwell nodded. ‘’Well then now.’’ He said to Alex.  
  
‘’Okay, Haz and I will take care of the pups so have fun.’’  
  
Louis nodded, now really was now, suddenly it made him a bit nervous. ‘’Lou?’’ Max asked as he held out his hand. ‘’If you don’t want to now, it can wait love.’’  
  
Louis shook his head with a loving smile on his lips. ‘’No, want this now but I’m just a bit nervous.’’ Louis admitted as he slipped his hand in Max’s hand.  
  
Max’s planted a kiss on his hand. ‘’It’s just me love.’’ He whispered.  
  
Louis nodded and lead the way to their bedroom. Alex and Harry left those two alone, because Maxwell isn’t used to sharing with two other dominant Alpha’s so to make it easier for Max they decided to leave them alone during bonding. As soon as Louis entered the bedroom he got picked up by Maxwell who claimed the Omega’s lips as his own right away. Louis greedily kissed the Alpha back while slowly rocking his hips until he felt the bed hit his back. Maxwell licked his lips before sucking eagerly at the Omega’s neck who let out small whines of need. ‘’Max.’’  
  
‘’I’ll take care of you love.’’ Max whispered in his neck while searching for a spot to place his mark and he found one, directly at the front of his throat that was going to be the spot for his mark. He pulled his shirt off, followed by Louis’ shirt before going back to kissing the Omega. Louis clawed at his jeans while they were kissing, telling Max to hurry the fuck up. ‘’So eager.’’  
  
‘’Want you, Max.’’ Louis whimpered. ‘’For so long, I want you now.’’  
  
‘’Me too Lou, and you’ll get me just a bit more patient love.’’ He said. ‘’I’ll fuck you multiple times tonight okay?’’  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yes please.’’  
  
Maxwell chuckled. ‘’Now, Haz already told be about how submissive you become while having sex but you’re really, really submissive.’’  
  
‘’Only for my Alpha’s.’’ Louis whined as his pants got pulled off, followed by his panties until he was fully naked in front of the Alpha. His tummy already had a bump and yes, he was self-conscious of it even though his alpha’s have told him plenty of times that there’s nothing better than a pregnant mate. ‘’You’re gorgeous Lou, so beautiful.’’ Max growled. He pulled down his pants, throwing them aside as his cock sprung free and was already hard and leaking pre cum.  
  
Louis gave a whimper at the sight of Max’s cock as he bit his lips, he produced even more slick to take in that giant cock that he wanted so bad. ‘’Suck Lou.’’ Max ordered as he bucked his hips to Louis’ face. Louis grabbed the base of his cock in his hands and slowly started pumping his hand as his mouth sucked at the tip making the alpha above him growl with satisfaction. ‘’Lou, so good.’’ He grunted.  
  
Maxwell slowly started bucking his hips while keeping Louis’ head onto his cock, forcing Louis to take in more of his cock until he finally had everything inside his throat. ‘’You took it all Lou, you’re amazing.’’ He praised before he pulled his cock out.  
  
Louis breathed heavily. ‘’Alpha.’’ He whined. ‘’Please fuck me.’’ 

‘’Alright, on your back Lou.’’  
  
Louis smiled and laid back on his bed before he felt Max’s spread his legs. ‘’Jeez you’re so wet.’’ He teased Louis’ hole with the tip of his finger, drawing small circles over the Omega’s rim without pushing his finger in.  
  
‘’Max, stop teasing please.’’  
  
 Maxwell placed a kiss on Louis’ cock. ‘’What do you want?’’  
  
‘’You Max!’’ Louis moaned.  
  
Maxwell pushed two fingers in at the same time, feeling his fingers getting sucked up eagerly by Louis. He started pumping them hard into Louis’ sick hole before curling them a few times to try and find the Omega’s prostate. ‘’AH!’’ Louis moaned as he arched his back. ‘’Found it.’’ Maxwell growled and did it over and over again, curling his finger to push on Louis’ prostate. He noticed Louis’ cock leaking pre cum and the Omega’s face told him that he had to come so badly. ‘’Let it go.’’ Maxwell ordered as Louis came right away with a loud cry.  
  
Louis was heavily breathing because of his orgasm before he already felt Max’s cock nudge his entrance. ‘’You ready Lou?’’ Max asked just to be sure.  
  
Louis nodded eagerly before Max placed a sweet kiss on the top of his head, followed by his hips slamming his cock into the Omega’s hole in one thrust. ‘’Ah! M- Max!’’ Louis moaned. Maxwell didn’t gave a break and started thrusting into him in a strong pace, snapping his cock right into Louis’ prostate. He bowed his head down to lovingly kiss the Omega while his hips did all the rough work. ‘’Thank you Louis.’’ Maxwell whispered through his grunts.  
  
Louis wanted to say something back but just couldn’t find any other words than moan Max’s name. ‘’Ah! Max!’’ Louis whined. ‘’Please!’’  
  
‘’Wan my knot huh Lou? Want to be bred by my seed too?’’ Maxwell asked as his knot started to form at the base of his cock, he can’t wait to have pup of his own. ‘’Bare my pups too?’’  
  
‘’Yes, yes, yes please!’’ Louis cried out, he already felt the knot catching on his rim.   
  
Maxwell howled as he pushed his knot into Louis’ hole that tied them together as his head dipped down to Louis’ throat, the same spot he found earlier and bit down harshly as he made Louis cum for a second time. ‘’Mine.’’ Maxwell growled possessively as he lapped at the mark he just made, it was bleeding pretty badly but not too bad that it needed medical attention.  
  
‘’Max?’’ Louis asked while trying to catch his breath. ‘’I love you.’’ He whispered.  
  
Maxwell smiled down at Louis, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss again. ‘’I love you too.’’ Maxwell whispered when he released Louis’ lips. ‘’And you’re all mine now.’’  
  
Louis giggled. ‘’Don’t forget Haz and Alex.’’  
  
‘’I won’t, I can feel them through our bond.’’ Max said. ‘’They can feel me too now don’t they?’’  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’You’re all linked through the marks on me, so even though only I have the mating marks, you’ll all bonded through me anyway.’’ He smiled.  
  
Max nosed Louis throat the whole time while they were knotted together, it made him feel happy to have someone he could love again, three other ‘s he could learn to love again. While Louis was sleeping in his arms he thought about how his life was going to be from now on, he had his own family now. Sure the pups that already are born and the two unborn pups inside Louis aren’t really his but he’ll think of them as his own pups, especially Katan.  
  
His knot deflated so carefully Max pulled out of Louis and curled around him protectively. About an hour later Alex and Harry joined them too, Harry laid down beside Louis and Alex curled into Max’s back. ‘’Glad you’re happy now Max.’’ Alex whispered in his back, he could feel Max’s happiness through their bond.  
  
Harry hummed. ‘’We’re going to be one bigass family.’’  
  
Maxwell smiled. ‘’Yeah, we are.’’ He said and enjoyed Alex’s warmth on his back, Louis hands around his waist and Harry’s snores behind of Louis. He could get used to living like this, with his new mates.  
  
~  
  
Weeks, months went by and Louis started nesting again, in the same giant room with his pillows and blankets. Though he wanted to leave since Niall went into labor yesterday and had his pups, two boys. Niall was three weeks over time so they had been on edge for the past three weeks. ‘’Please I want to go to him.’’  
  
‘’Lou, Liam and Zayn are protective of the pups right now alright?’’ Alex tried to reason with the Omega, though couldn't. ‘’Fine, I’ll give them a call.’’  
  
He pressed the call button that would call Liam as he picked up. ‘’Yes?’’  
  
‘’Hey Li, how’s Niall doing?’’  
  
‘’He’s doing great, so are the pups.’’ He said.  
  
‘’Great, congrats man.’’ Alex said. ‘’Hey, I called you because Lou really wants to see Niall and is going a little crazy over here, so can he?’’  
  
‘’Of course, Ni’s been asking for him too.. They have had it hard the last weeks since they both nested and didn’t want to be parted for too long but leaving their own nest went against their instincts.’’  
  
‘’Yeah, they’re so attached to each other, well I’ll send Lou to your room then.’’  
  
Niall just nested in their own room, on their own bed and already gave birth to the pups. Elexia volunteered to also help Niall through his birthing and Niall trusted her so agreed to it. As soon as Alex hanged up and Louis got the green light, he walked as fast as he could.  
  
‘’Ni.’’ Louis smiled as he walked through the door.  
  
‘’Lou.’’ Niall called groggily form under the blankets, Liam and Zayn were both in the corner. They trusted Louis, of course they did, but their instinct said to protect their Omega and puppies.  
  
‘’Ni.’’ Louis smiled and crawled on the bed to embrace the tired looking Omega.  
  
‘’You should be taking it easy, you’re coming close too.’’  
  
‘’Don’t tell that to me, you’re the one that had those pups three weeks longer inside of you.’’ Louis chuckled, Elexia though said it wasn’t bad since the pups were just taking some more time to develop.  
  
Niall chuckled. ‘’Look.’’ He said and revealed the two small puppies that were curled up in his side, sleeping.  
  
‘’O my god, they’re so precious.’’ Louis was sparkling happiness, these pups were so cute. One of them looked exactly like Niall and the other one was a mix of Zayn and Liam, too cute.  
  
Niall smiled. ‘’Yep, this one is called Louis, the one that looked like Niall, and this one is called Aiden.’’  
  
‘’Louis, seriously?’’ Louis giggled.  
  
‘’Yes, seriously.’’  
  
‘’You’re so weird.’’  
  
Niall pouted. ‘’Am not, but I’m still so exhausted, how did you survive four pups?’’  
  
Louis smiled and kissed the top of Niall’s head. ‘’Yeah, I was exhausted too so I’m giving you all the rest you need and go back to my nest.’’  
  
‘’Alright, see you.’’ Niall yawned and curled around the pups. ‘’Love you.’’  
  
‘’Love you too..’’ Louis whispered before making his way back to the door, he of course congratulated Liam and Zayn again before walking out and returned back to his own nest.  
  
~  
  
It was a few weeks later that Louis was reading some fairy tale book that he felt familiar stomach pains. ‘’Oh god.’’  
  
And he was right,  sometime later his water broke so he called Elexia right away before calling his Alpha’s. He knew what he had to do already so laid down in position and counted time between each contraction.  
  
‘’Louis?’’ Harry came into the nest. ‘’Is it time?’’  
  
‘’Yes Haz, yes it is.’’ Louis smiled, he wasn’t as scared as last time, not at all because he knew that when he had his pups in his arms and hears their first little word, or their first smile is worth more than diamonds to him.  
  
‘’Pff okay.’’ Harry tried to take control or something because the next thing he did was explain that Louis had to remain calm, which he already was.  
  
‘’Haz, you’re the one that isn’t calm..’’ Alex said as he walked  into the room with Elexia and Max, who was very nervous.  
  
‘’Shhh, shut up.’’ Harry said back. ‘’And Max, calm down.’’  
  
‘’I can’t, Lou please don’t die..’’ He begged, he can’t go through something like that a second time.  
  
Louis smiled at him. ‘’I won’t don’t worry, the pups will be here very soon.’’ He said, groaning out the last part.    
  
Alex took Max’s hand in his own to calm the Alpha down a little, he understand that this is very hard for Max because Casper died giving birth and now Max’s is afraid that the same will happen to Louis.  
  
‘’Alright Lou, take it easy alright and follow my steps again.’’ Elexia said so Louis just nodded, he trusted her completely and knew she would be able to deliver the pups safely.  
  
…  
  
‘’Okay, push Lou.’’ Elexia instructed so Louis did and pushed with all his might and took a deep breath again to push again.  
  
‘’Good Lou, just a little more I can almost see the head.’’ She said. ‘’Good, and push again.’’  
  
Louis pushed and felt Elexia pull the pup out and filled the room with a loud and healthy cry, though he had another one to go. ‘’Yes Lou, it’s a boy again!’’ She said happily, she let Alex cut the first string, who said Max could do it in his place, before cleaning the pup and covering it in a blanket so she could hand him over to Max. ‘’That’s one.’’  
  
Louis sighed happily, another male puppy, jeez this would be such a manly family.  
  
‘’You okay Lou, ready for the next one?’’  
  
Louis nodded and took a deep breath again before pushing again, not long after the second pup got out and the room filled with a second cry. ‘’Oh jeez, another boy.’’ She chuckled. ‘’Two healthy boys.’’ Harry was allowed to cut the string of the second pup.  
  
‘’Ailene’s life is gonna suck.’’ Harry chuckled. ‘’The only girl, though don’t worry  she’ll have a little sister, we just knock him up again.’’  
  
Louis smiled and just listened to the cries of his new two puppies. ‘’Here Lou.’’ Alex whispered and placed the pup in his arms, followed by Harry doing the same with the second puppy. ‘’Hey sweeties.’’ Louis whispered. ‘’You’re both so small and cute.’’ He cried, he loved them already so much. Max’s sat down next to Louis on the pillows, he had to say Louis’ nest was really impressive, and pulled Louis into his chest protectively. He just had to make sure that Louis was still alive and survived giving birth.  
  
Louis ignored Max’s paranoid behavior for now, it’s completely understandable. ‘’We have to think of male names again, this is so hard.’’ Louis whispered to them.  
  
‘’Hmm, how about Rhys?’’ Alex said. ‘’And then you can give him as second name Niall or something.’’  
  
Harry nodded. ‘’Yeah then we’ll have a baby Rhys Niall, isn’t that nice Lou?’’  
  
Louis nodded. ‘’Yes so Rhys Niall and..’’  
  
‘’How about Nathan?’’ Max said. ‘’It’s a cute name.’’  
  
Alex repeated it a few times and shrugged. ‘’Sounds good to me.’’  
  
Louis and Harry did the same. ‘’Yep, Nathan it is.’’  
  
‘’Would you like to know their secondary gender Lou?’’ Elexia smirked. ‘’Because I already know.’’  
  
‘’You do?’’ Louis asked, he did wanted to know that.  
  
‘’Yes, the two new born take after their twin father and mother.’’ She giggled. ‘’So, Alpha Nathan and Omega Rhys Niall, born on September 27, though if you want a second name for Nathan, I recommend you think of it soon so you can administrate them.’’  
  
Harry grinned, so Alpha and Omega twins? Yes! ‘’Yes, called it!’’ He said as he pointed to Alex. ‘’You owe me a back message now love.’’  
  
‘’Yes you do.’’ Alex chuckled, they had a bet that Louis would or would never give birth to a twin Alpha, Omega pair and Harry said he would and Alex said he wouldn’t so this was his los.  
  
‘’Take some rest Lou..’’ Elexia said. ‘’You need it, you’ve done a great job.’’  
  
Louis nodded and curled around his two new born pups. ‘’Haz, can you bring the others too?’’  
  
Harry smiled. ‘’Of course love.’’ He said and went out of the room to get the other pups.  
  
‘’Al, Max , can you believe it?’’ Louis asked as he stroked his pups little faces. ‘’They’re so beautiful..’’  
  
Alex laid down at the other side of Louis and threw his arm around the Omega’s waist. ‘’I have to..’’ He answered. ‘’Because the love of my life is in my arms, together with our pups, our second litter to be precise.’’  
  
‘’Yeah, I’m so happy Al.’’ Louis cried as Harry walked in.  
  
‘’Hey everything okay?’’ He said and placed three pups next to Louis, Ethan though could already make steps by himself, of course not for too long but long enough to walk from their bedroom to the nest room.  
  
The pups all attacked their mother, earning a scolding from the fathers. ‘’Easy..’’  
  
They didn’t know why but their daddies were serious now so they calmed down. First the pups had to get used to Max a lot and found it weird to have him around all the time, except Katan who absolutely adored Max and it was hard to separate those two. Alex joked about Katan being a lost seed that actually belonged to Max somehow. Even though multiple Alpha’s can share a nest, the pups do know through their instinct who their original father is and most of the time have a better connection with that father.  
  
 The older pups noticed two small puppies next to their mother, crying mother. ‘’Mommy, okay?’’ Ailene asked and pawed her mother’s face.  
  
‘’Hey sweetie, yes I’m okay.’’ He smiled and kissed the top of her nose. ‘’Mommy’s just so happy.’’  
  
‘’Happy? Mommy’s crying..’’ Ethan asked worryingly, before his father picked him up.  
  
‘’Now, your mommy just gave birth to your new little brothers Ethan, meet Nathan and Rhys.’’ He said. ‘’You’re the oldest so you’ll have to protect them too alright?

 Ethan nodded. ‘’Okay daddy.’’  
  
Katan found his way into Max’s lap. ‘’Mommy?’’ Katan asked. ‘’Puppy?’’ He asked and pointed to Niall and Nathan. He found it a bit weird, mommy and daddy have been telling them about new siblings so he was wondering if these were the puppies.  
  
‘’Yes, your sibling puppy Katan.’’ Louis smiled and demanded a kiss from Katan, which he of course got from him since he could get anything from his pups. ‘’You’re a big brother too now, so you’ll have to take care of them okay?’’  
  
Katan nodded, he was a big brother now too. ‘’Okay mommy..’’ He said obediently, earning another kiss from his mother before he cuddled more into Max.  
  
Ethan wanted attention from Katan too, he still didn’t like Max at all. ‘’Katan, here.’’ He commanded his sibling who listened to him and crawled to his Alpha brother. Ethan gathered him in his arms and prepped his face with kissed. ‘’Mine.’’ He growled possessively as Katan enjoyed his brothers kisses.  
  
While Alex was scolding his son for commanding Katan like that, Ailene and Daniel curled around the new born pups protectively and earned a praise from their mother, involving a lot of kisses. Ethan already learned how to control his Alpha voice, knew how to show his red eyes and challenged other Alpha’s that came to close to his mother, father or his siblings, though he didn’t even officially present so they did find that weird but what was normal about that pup anyway.  
  
Elexia told them that Ethan was probably going to present very early in the future so they had to teach Ethan early about ruts. Louis was so proud of his puppies, his four eldest puppies that saved his life. ‘’Lou you okay?’’ Harry asked, was his Omega hurt or anything because he was so silent suddenly?  


Louis smiled. ‘’Yes, I was just thinking about the time at the University, it seems so long ago doesn’t it?’’ He said. ‘’That we met because we bumped into each other, hated each other and fell in love and then Alex joined us and at first the both of you disliked each other as well but then grew to love each other as well. And of course Max that joined us too.’’  
  
Alex chuckled. ‘’Oh so that’s what you were thinking about.’’  
  
Harry smiled, it really seemed so long ago, though it kinda is. It was more than a year and a half ago… ‘’It’s what like more than one and a half year ago?’’ Harry asked.  
  
Louis smiled tiredly. ‘’Yes, almost Haz, it was just less than nineteen months ago that we met..’’ He said as his eyes closed and slowly drifted off to sleep, though heard Alex say something else.  
  
‘’So a year and seven months already, time really flies by huh?’’  
  
Yes it does, time really did flew by it feels like so long ago that he walked into the University and met his friend that he’d keep dear for the rest of his life, his officially first friend and his best friend for life. Niall, the happy always talking or eating, sweetest Wolf.  
  
Then he also met Harry, the annoying rude Alpha Wolf that bumped into him and didn’t even fucking apologize to him. Though it was that Alpha that he fell in love with and let’s not forget the day that Niall discovered how much Harry, Liam and Zayn were assholes and told Louis everything they said, resulting in Louis hating Harry.  
  
And he still remembered the day that Edward attacked them so Niall and him ran away, with Zayn’s help,  towards Niall’s old house and received a call later from his brother, his brother he thought was dead but wasn’t. His Alpha twin brother that he loved so dearly, together with Harry though the two of them clashed a lot and didn’t like each other at all. Then Alex abandoned him so he went under and after he woke up the two Alpha’s were suddenly jerking each other off and shit.  
  
When he thinks back to those days then it reminds him of how much he went through all those months, like a lot. He will keep Niall dear forever and is so happy that he got assigned to the same room as the Wolf. He’s also so happy he got to meet one of his Alpha’s through bumping into him, getting wet by his own drink and his books got ruined too, that he met Alex again and that they’re both the fathers of his pups.  
  
His four sweet innocent puppies that kinda saved him when he was captured by Christian, if they weren’t in him then he would have gotten his heat and well, the outcomes would be pretty clear. He can’t even imagine how fucked up his life would have been right now if he did got his heat or if he didn’t have such strong Alpha’s he could rely on. He’s also happy to be able to walk on the street, as himself, as a Silver Fox and no one will hurt him. And then he had his heat, bonded with the two most sweetest, best Alpha’s he could ever have and got pregnant again.  
  
He also can’t believe that Maxwell joined their nest too, mated with them after all that they’ve been through. Louis felt attracted to Max a lot, already when they just met and got to know each other. He’s so glad that Max has a family now again, and accepts them as his mates and also of course the pups as his own pups. Alex, Harry and Louis had been nervous at first about how they were going to work all of this out but it worked and they’re all happier than could be. It’s kind of what Max’s said, Life can always be better, where you set your limits for your happiness is when you won’t be happier than you could be.  
  
Also, he gave birth to two boys again, this time an Alpha and Omega twin pair. They are probably ending up just like Alex and him, his Alpha, his brother and one of the persons he loved most.  
  
He’s so glad he got to meet the people that will love him for who he is and will protect him and love him for the rest of his life, it’s almost like his Silver Nightmare is finally over and is Silver dream can begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you're satisfied with this end! At first I didn't have Max into their mating but after reading everything through I was like why doesn't he deserve a happy ending? I've always liked Max so he can have his happiness too, finally having his family together with Harry, Alex and Louis. 
> 
> It was a lot of work but I'm happy that it's over, I've started on a new fic about Harry/Louis, but I won't post it for a while until I've written far a head. I'm having a lot of fun writing it and I'll try to not fuck that one up XD 
> 
> Thanks for reading this whole story through, I know it wasn't the best but everyone has to learn right? Thanks again and I'll hope you have a nice day :D
> 
> Loves,
> 
> Deidei


End file.
